YuGiOh: Shadows of the Forsaken
by Magdalene Thorne
Summary: After bidding farewell to Atem, Yugi and his friends believe their lives will go back to normal. They soon realize that is not the case upon befriending the new girl in school, and coming face-to-face with new enemies unlike any they have encountered before. Main Pairing is KaibaxKisara, with a few others.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Shadows of the Forsaken**

By Magdalene Thorne

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the franchise. This fan fiction is merely for entertainment purposes and not my own profit.**

**Author's Note: The story takes place shortly after Atem leaves. It's really a continuation of the series as I thought it ended too soon. I will be using the English dub names for the characters because they're easier to remember and spell. I will keep the characters true to the original series. And I will include dueling because it just isn't Yu-Gi-Oh without it. I will be using the actual cards from the game and make up some of my own. If I make any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them and use for future reference. So without further ado, please enjoy reading my very first fanfiction .**

Prologue: The Dreary Skies and Crystal Trees

Seven years ago….

The wind howled as it blew through the dense trees. Two young travelers, a boy and a girl, stood closely in silence, stopping from what seemed like hours of walking, to rest for a bit. Both held onto their coats as the wind picked up. The little girl looked up at the sky, wondering where they were going. The weather seemed depressing, with gray clouds hovering above. The boy scanned the area for anyone who might have followed them. All he saw were trees swaying in the wind and bushes rustling loudly.

"Look, big brother!"

The young boy looked up to where his little sister was pointing. Her delicate little finger was like an arrow, directing his attention to where the clouds were parting. It was only for a second, but in that instant he caught a glimpse of the blue sky that lay hidden by the gloomy clouds. His eyes lingered on the spot where the small hint of blue had been only a second ago, now covered up by clouds sailing above, foretelling of the bad weather to come.

"Big brother? Are you okay?"

He tore his gaze from the sky and turned to his little sister. Her long, white hair blew gently in the winter breeze, which made her tighten her scarf in fear of losing it to the wind. Her shockingly deep blue eyes stared back at her brother, the concern in them too strong to ignore. He gave her a small smile of gratitude and patted her head softly to reassure her everything was fine.

"Don't worry, Alice, I'm fine," the boy said, his cool aqua eyes showing a bit of confidence in them.

"Hmm, okay," she smiled as she gave him hug as a thanks for his words.

The wind picked up again, blowing the boy's hood off and letting his short, dark violet hair dance wildly in the wind. He grabbed his sister's hand and the two began to walk down the smooth-dirt path before them, Alice clinging to him tightly. They walked until they reached what seemed to be a gate. It looked to be made of large, crystalline trees that sprouted from either side of the path.

The gate shimmered as they approached, sensing their presence. As they stepped through, it was as though they were stepping from their own world into another, a myriad of colors surrounding them. Ripples formed as the two children stepped through the gate, and once on the other side, the gate simply vanished behind them. They were still in a forest, but it was in a different place than the one they had just left.

"Michael!"

The boy turned in the direction the sound of his name had come from. Alice stayed behind him as they were approached by a man in a beige suit. Michael sighed heavily at the sight of him.

"I'm so glad you two are safe!" the man said gleefully.

It was obvious he had been worried about the two children getting across the gate safely. He bent down to catch his breath and Alice took notice of how sloppy his appearance was. His shirt was untucked, his tie hung loosely around the collar of his shirt, his light brown hair was disheveled, and his light gray eyes looked heavy with worry; basically, he looked like he'd just gotten out of bed and got dressed in a hurry.

"So, you're the one they sent for us, Drake?" Michael asked, looking intently at the man before him.

"Yep!" Drake exclaimed. "They thought I'd be the best for the job."

Michael smirked at the man's enthusiasm over being assigned to care for two children. Though, there was more to the two siblings than first met the eye. All the while, Alice hid behind her brother, still studying the strange man Michael seemed to be so familiar with. Drake took notice of this and gave her a warm smile, which assured her that he was no threat to her brother or herself.

"Well, then let's get going," Drake said as he led the way to his car.

They were silent all the way to the car and for the beginning of the drive until Alice suddenly spoke up.

"Big Brother! Look!" she exclaimed, pulling on his sleeve.

Michael looked out the window at the first snow of the season gently falling from the winter sky. Alice had her face glued to the window, staring in excited wonder at the falling specks of white. Michael smiled at his sister's excitement. He'd been worried that suddenly being separated from their parents would have had a negative effect on her, and that she wouldn't have been happy for a good while.

However, he'd forgotten how strong she was, despite her young age. She was only three years younger than him and still acted with more maturity than one would think. Drake looked through his rear view mirror and stared at Michael and Alice for a good while until he looked away and retreated into his own thoughts with a big smile on his face, speeding into the distance.

* * *

><p>The crystalline gate shimmered for a bit until sparks of electricity rippled through it, as though the gate itself was intent on not letting whoever, or whatever, was on the other side get through. Small traces of sparks lingered on the young man's hand after he'd pulled away from the gate. It was not going to let him through, that much he was sure of. He was dressed completely in white, wearing a white tux and a long white coat. He ran a hand through his pale blue hair and lingered in front of the gate for a while until he turned on his heel and walked away.<p>

"Hmm, I thought that would happen," he spoke to himself nonchalantly. "If only I had gotten here earlier, that little darling would be all mine by now. Oh well, I guess I'll have to find another gate that hasn't been tampered with by those meddlesome pests."

The air swarmed ferociously around him, a sign of his peaked frustration. His lips formed into a wicked smile and his silver eyes glinted with an evil spark, his thoughts now on the prize he seeked.

"Soon, oh yes, very soon," he sang in a sickly sweet melody, "I'll have my little angel in my grasp, and then, all shall fall into my lap. My little Alice, no matter where you go, no matter who keeps you away from me, our paths are destined to cross. Because… Only I can love you true, only I am worthy of you."

With a wicked laugh that seemed to linger in the air after he had vanished from the spot, the man in white slipped back into the darkness from which he came. In her sleep, Alice stirred, as though she felt something bad had happened. Michael cupped her face as she slept on his lap, knowing that the road ahead for them would not be easy.

**Okay then, I know the prologue didn't involve much of Yu-Gi-Oh but that's because I'm setting the mood for the rest of the story. I will say now that I will have pairings, which means there'll be plenty of fluff, so please bear with me. In case any of you are wondering, Alice is Kisara's reincarnation and Michael is Mahado's reincarnation a.k.a the Dark/Black Magician. I know it's not on par with the series' rules on reincarnation but they messed that up themselves. And by "they" I mean the creators of the show. Also, in the prologue, Michael is 13 and Alice is 10.**

**Please review, no matter what you have to say, your opinions matter to me .**

**Preview: The wheels of fate turn as new characters arrive in Domino with the promise of new mysteries.**


	2. Chapter 2: The City of Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the franchise. This fan fiction is merely for entertainment purposes and not my own profit.**

**Author's Note: So this is where I start the story. This chapter is pretty much about introducing the new characters. And do not worry, because I will explain how it is that Alice and Michael were reincarnated eventually. By the way, Michael is 20 and Alice is 17. The end leaves in a bit of a cliffhanger but I'll leave it for you guys to decide.**

**So enjoy chapter 2, which is technically chapter 1 .**

Chapter 1: The City of Games

The train's horn blared loudly as it sped along the tracks. The sight of the clear blue ocean came into view as the train bend around the mountainside, the waves crashing on the rocks below. In the hall outside the compartment he and his sister shared, Michael stood against the door while speaking amicably on the phone.

"I can't thank you enough for all you've done for us, Professor Hawkins," Michael said gratefully. "We are in your debt."

"Now, now my boy," the elder man said on the other side of the phone, "you and your sister are like family to me. Oh, I meant us. Isn't that right, Rebecca?"

Michael chuckled as Professor Hawkins pulled away from his phone and spoke to his granddaughter. He could hear the muffled sounds of the older man assuring his granddaughter of something, but he couldn't quite make out what it was.

"Now, where was I?" the professor said, back into his conversation. "Oh yes, you and your sister are no trouble at all. If anything comes up, please call. We are more than happy to help."

"Thank you," Michael said as he hung up.

He turned on his heel and walked back into the compartment. He smiled as his gaze fell on the slumbering young girl who was his sister, looking so innocent and frail. He pulled off his long black coat and placed it over his sleeping sister like a bed sheet. She was definitely jetlagged. Long-distance travel just wasn't for her. Alice moved a bit in her sleep as sunlight drifted in through the window. Michael carefully pulled the blinds shut only to stop as he caught his first glimpse of their destination: Domino City.

* * *

><p>Yugi sat with his back slumped and his face held up by his left arm. He stared outside at the sky as he remembered what had transpired just weeks ago. The pharaoh, Atem, had reclaimed his memories and fulfilled his destiny. Yugi and Atem had dueled one another for the first and last time in an epic battle, that'd concluded with Yugi proving himself to Atem, and to himself, that he would go on with his friend in his heart forever.<p>

With that, the once-nameless pharaoh bid farewell to his friends and moved onto his afterlife in peace. Yugi sighed heavily as it all played in his head clear as day, as it had so many times before. At the same time though, he smiled brightly, knowing that no matter what, Atem would always be there for him and his friends.

"Tristan, I'm tellin' ya, that's not gonna happen."

Yugi looked up at the classroom door and saw Joey and Tristan going at it once again. He couldn't help smiling as he watched the two argue. It was nice to know that some things never changed.

"Come on, man," Tristan whined, ignoring his friend's words of discouragement. "Hey Yugi!"

Yugi sunk into his seat as his friends made their way to him. He knew they were going to pull him into their little drama whether he wanted to or not.

"Hey, what's up, guys?" Yugi smiled, hoping it wasn't that bad of a problem.

"Listen, Yugi," Tristan began, "if you had a sister and say, a good friend wanted to ask her out, but another not-so-good friend also wanted to do the same. Would you let your good friend prove he was better for her than let the not-so-good friend try to steal her away?"

Yugi looked at Tristan with a face of relief. So it was about Serenity again. Tristan's little crush on Joey's younger sister tended to be the cause of most of their arguments. At some point, Yugi realized just how to deal with the issue at hand.

"Well, to be honest," Yugi started, looking as kind as he could before saying his next words, "I would trust my sister to be able to make her own decision on the matter, but I don't think she would be too happy being surrounded by guys who don't know when to back off, good or not-so-good."

And with that, Joey walked over to his seat next to Yugi, a look of victory planted on his face. Tristan, on the other hand, stood there, seemingly defeated by Yugi's kind yet harsh words. He was about to argue back but decided it was hopeless because Yugi had brought up a good point. Instead, he sunk into his seat across from Joey and let his head slump in shame.

"Hey," Yugi asked suddenly, looking around, "where's Tea? Class is about to start."

* * *

><p>Tea was running at full speed, holding tightly onto her schoolbag as she made her way to school. She had overslept and had gotten ready in such a hurry that she'd nearly fallen down the stairs of her home. She stopped as she approached the school gate to catch her breath and compose herself.<p>

"Alright, made it with 5 minutes to spare," Tea panted as she looked at her cellphone for the time.

She gathered herself up and walked the rest of the way to the school. As she walked through the hallways, she looked around at the other students. They seemed so happy and carefree, unaware of the danger they had all been in only a few weeks ago. Tea stopped in her tracks and leaned on a classroom door as she began to remember what had happened.

Atem was really gone, and her feelings for him had made the farewell all the more painful. However, she still had her friends to help her through it and she was able to move on with the comfort that she and the others had even had the chance to meet Atem in the first place.

Tearing away from her thoughts, Tea walked to her class until she thought she heard something. She turned around and followed the sound of what seemed to be music. It was coming from a classroom at the far end of the second floor. The hallway was virtually empty, surprising as the first floor was crowded with students. Tea walked tentatively to the classroom door at hand. She peeked inside and gasped in surprise at the sight that met her.

It was one of the bigger music rooms used by music students and faculty for private practice. There were instruments lining the walls in a neat fashion. A grand piano sat in the middle of the room, shining as though it had just been polished. A beautiful, golden harp sat a bit further from the piano, its strings glimmering in the sunlight. There was even a drum set and a few electric guitars for students to use at their whim, a gift from the school to those inclined to a more modern sound.

The morning light seeped through the windows, bathing the room in a warm glow that seemed to bring it to life. In the center of the room stood the strangest girl Tea had ever seen. She wore the school uniform, but Tea did not recognize her. She had fair, pale skin that seemed soft even from afar. Her deep blue eyes looked as if they glowed, but it was the girl's long white hair that caught Tea's interest the most. It shimmered in the sunlight and appeared to be like silk, some of it held in place by a blue ribbon while the rest fell freely along her back. The girl was so strange yet so beautiful.

To her side, there was a young man with dark violet hair at the piano. He played a soft melody and the young girl began to sing. It was beautiful, the sound of her voice, so soft yet strong. It sounded like she was singing in a different language, Italian perhaps, but Tea thought it was amazing nonetheless. Once she was done, the young girl looked to the man next to her as applause came from the back of the room.

"Marvelous!" Tea heard, so she looked some more into the room and saw the principal stand, clapping with enthusiasm. "Just wonderful, my dear. Simply superb."

The vice-principal and one of the school counselors stood from their seats and praised the young lady as well.

"Thank you," she smiled graciously, "but I wonder how _you_ think I did."

Tea stepped back as the girl's eyes met her own. So, she had been completely aware of her presence. Clearing her throat, Tea walked into the classroom with as much courage as she could muster. The young man with violet hair walked over to the young girl at the podium and placed his hand on her shoulder. Tea felt a bit self-conscious as the two stared her curiously, waiting for her answer.

"I thought you were incredible," Tea said timidly. "I've never heard such beautiful singing before."

"Thank you," the girl replied kindly. "My name is Alice Nightingale. I'm new here."

"Nice to meet you," Tea said, giving Alice a friendly handshake. "I'm Tea Gardner."

"Good to make your acquaintance, Ms. Gardner," the young man said, also extending his hand. "I'm Michael Nightingale, Alice's older brother."

"Hello," Tea said, shaking his hand as well, blushing a bit as she noticed how attractive he was.

_Why do I feel like I know them from somewhere?_ Tea thought.

"Now that introductions are done," the principal began, "Ms. Gardner, Ms. Nightingale is starting school today, and seeing as what an exemplary student you are when you're not eavesdropping on people, why don't you take her around and show her where her classes are?"

"Of course," Tea said, looking away as she blushed. "Can I see your schedule?"

Alice took a folder from her schoolbag and handed Tea her schedule.

"Oh, this is great!" Tea exclaimed with glee. "We have the same homeroom."

"That _is_ great," Michael replied with a grin. "See, Alice, you've already made a friend on your first day, whom I'm sure will help you out in any way she can."

"Absolutely!" Tea agreed.

"Great," the principal said, clapping his hands as the matter resolved itself. "Ms. Gardner, you and Ms. Nightingale best get to class soon, the bell for first period will ring soon."

"Right. Come on, Alice."

"Okay," Alice said as she followed Tea out into the hall but stopped and turned to her brother. "I'll see you after school."

She ran to her brother and gave him a big hug. Michael patted her head gently and gave her a small smile of agreement.

"Be good," he called out as Alice walked back to Tea's side and the two made their way to their classroom.

Tea and Alice barely made it in time to class as the bell rang behind them. Tea introduced Alice to the teacher, who then took her information and let her follow Tea to an empty seat next to hers. Yugi had been staring outside again as Joey and Tristan went at it again, this time about Duel Monsters. He heard the seat behind him move and turned around to be greeted by Tea. She gave him a sheepish smile as she sat down. Then he turned to the girl sitting behind Joey.

"Hello," she smiled.

"Uh, hi," Yugi said, feeling a small blush come over him.

"Well, well, well," Joey began, now eyeing the girl behind him.

"That's a pretty deep 'well'," Alice said slyly.

The others burst out laughing, Joey mostly. He had a feeling he was going to get along very well with her. Before he or Tristan could say anything else, Tea hushed them as the teacher began talking. They'd have to wait till lunch to get to know the new girl. The teacher stood in the front by her desk, clearing her throat in order to get the class's attention.

"Now, before we start," the teacher said, "I would like to announce that we have a new student, all the way from France from what I hear."

Everyone's eyes turned to Alice and she felt a slight blush burning across her face.

"My dear, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

Though Alice was good at not showing it, she was actually very shy. She looked to Tea who mouthed to her it was okay.

"Hello," she smiled as she stood up gracefully, "my name is Alice Nightingale. I just moved to Domino City with my brother. We lived in France for many years but traveled all around the world because of my brother's work. I am very excited to be here, and I hope to do very well and make new friends."

Yugi felt his heart melt as Alice finished with the warmest smile he'd ever seen. She seemed so poised and refined, like the daughter of a royal family or an aristocrat. Alice sat back down when she was done and Tea gave her a thumbs-up on the good job she'd done. Yugi looked over at everyone in the class and noticed that they too seemed taken by her. Joey and Tristan were practically loopy at the sight of her smile.

Before he could say anything, Yugi heard the teacher begin the lesson. _Guess I have to wait like Joey and Tristan, _he thought. Yugi could tell already that she was going to fit just fine into their little group. In the back of his mind, though, Yugi had the itching feeling he'd seen her before.

* * *

><p>Seto Kaiba was typing vigorously at his computer, inputting data on his new project, when Mokuba came bursting through the doors. He was still wearing his school uniform, meaning he'd just left school, though why he had done so was strange to Kaiba since it was the middle of a school day. Kaiba had had no problem with Mokuba going to school, but if he was going to skip, then why not get private tutors instead?<p>

"Hey big brother!" Mokuba exclaimed, setting his book bag down on one the chairs opposite his brother's desk.

"Mokuba," Kaiba said, looking up from his computer. "Why aren't you in school? It's the middle of the day."

"They let us out early because there was an explosion in one of the school labs and there was some sort of weird gas floating around. The teachers don't know if it's harmful or not, but they're not taking their chances."

"What's the point of you going to a private school if things like that are going to happen?" Kaiba said sternly.

"It was an accident," Mokuba smirked innocently.

Kaiba sighed heavily, realizing what had really happened. Mokuba and some of his buddies had obviously been fooling around and messed up during their assignment. Kaiba glared at his brother, who only shrugged sheepishly as he knew Kaiba had found him out. It _had_ been an accident, and Mokuba never misbehaved before, so Kaiba let it go, knowing it was a one-time thing.

"Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba looked at the door and saw Roland entering hastily, obviously fearful of the fact he'd just interrupted his boss's conversation, something Kaiba did not like happening.

"Yes?" he said, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Mr. Pegasus is here to discuss the details concerning the upcoming tournament."

"Very well," Kaiba sighed. "Show him in."

Roland bowed out and proceeded to fetch Pegasus. Though the man had wronged him on more than one occasion, Kaiba found himself slowly beginning to tolerate Pegasus. Yes, he still found Pegasus to be an insufferable fool with a knack for pushing people's buttons without even trying. However, Kaiba knew that as Pegasus was the creator of Duel Monsters, he would have associate with the man. And he began to understand him a bit better after all he'd gone through with Yugi and his friends. But… He was still an annoying idiot.

"Hello Kaiba-boy," Pegasus said with a wave of flamboyancy. "So nice to see you. Oh, hello Mokuba. Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Um, yeah, well you see…" Mokuba began, the guilt about what he'd done obvious on his face.

"Mokuba did a little experiment at school, and it didn't go well. Needless to say, they have to air out the building."

Pegasus burst out laughing as he looked at Kaiba's little brother, who looked down in embarrassment. He wanted to know the details about the "experiment" but business came first.

"Well now," he said through tears finally composing himself, "I'll have to hear about that later. For now, onto business. Drake!"

Kaiba had just noticed the young man who had accompanied Pegasus in. He had a large brown overcoat on over his beige suit with his light brown hair a bit messed up. His light grey eyes looked tense. He made his way beside Pegasus and handed him some paper work. He had a strange air of discipline about him.

"This tournament will top all that have come before it," Pegasus said with a tone of excitement and flair. "We'll definitely have the top duelists there from all over the world. Which reminds me, will you be entering as well, Kaiba-boy?"

"Don't know," Kaiba answered honestly. "I'm still thinking about it."

"If you change your mind, the door is still open. Anyways, we will have a tier format for the duels, everyone will get a chance at the big prize. The equal status of participants in that format will make the tournament that much more exciting."

"Sounds awesome," Mokuba added. "Will I be needed as a commissioner again?"

"Of course," Kaiba said, remembering the various times Mokuba was assigned as a commissioner in his previous tournaments.

As the others spoke more about the tournament, Drake drifted into his thoughts. He was obviously bored but did not show it. He'd only accompanied Pegasus because he was intrigued by the mere fact that he was going to Domino for business. He didn't care much for the business aspect of it, but he did have his reasons for coming. There were two certain people he wanted to see, and with each minute that passed, he got closer to seeing them again. He stared at the blue sky outside, wondering when he could leave.

He and Pegasus had known each for quite some time, hence the business the two did. He'd even been a witness at Pegasus's wedding, and attended the funeral of his wife, Cecelia, who had been a dear friend of his as well. After Pegasus became obsessed with bringing her back, Drake decided to break all ties with him until he was of right mind again. They'd rekindled their friendship soon after Yugi Muto had defeated Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom and regained his sanity, though some people argued if he'd even been sane to begin with. They just didn't understand him like Drake did.

"Drake, you've been quiet the entire time," Pegasus said, looking to the man next to him. "Something on your mind?"

Drake did not answer, still locked in his thoughts. He slowly came back to reality, realizing he'd just been standing there like statue, not even trying to join the conversation.

"Nothing I can discuss freely," he finally answered shrewdly.

Everyone but Pegasus looked at him curiously. What did he mean by that?

"Well, let's continue, shall we?" Pegasus suggested before anyone else said anything.

While Pegasus and Kaiba went over the tournament once more, Drake drifted into his mind yet again. Truth was, there was only one thing on his mind: those children. Though they were no longer kids, Drake would always consider Alice and Michael as such. He'd practically raised them as his own. He knew they'd just moved to Domino. He couldn't wait to get all this work done so he could go see them. _I wonder what they're doing right now,_ he thought as an image of Michael and Alice as children came into his mind's eye.

* * *

><p>"Hey! That's my drink!" Tristan yelled as Joey took the sports drink from his hand.<p>

"Too bad," Joey said, taking a long sip.

Yugi was eating his lunch as though nothing was going on. After all this time, with Joey and Tristan breaking into a spat every other day, he was so used to it that it didn't even bother him anymore. Upon hearing the girls chatting up, Yugi looked up and saw Tea and Alice making their way to them.

"Hey guys," Tea said as she sat down next to Yugi on the ground.

They were eating lunch outside as they usually did whenever they had such nice weather. They sat under a big oak tree in the courtyard for shade, which rustled as the soft wind blew.

"Hello," Alice greeted softly. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, not all," Yugi smiled, "go ahead."

Alice set herself on the other side of Yugi and undid the wrapping of her lunch. It smelled incredible as the warm aroma arose from it.

"Wow," Tea said, "that smells great!"

"Thanks, my brother made it for me," Alice explained, taking out her utensils. "We both learned to cook as we traveled and learned all sorts of recipes. Cooking is something we both love to do."

"That's cool," Joey said now taking notice of the new girl joining them. "Now that we can talk, I think we oughta introduce ourselves."

"Right," Tristan agreed taking his drink back as Joey handed it to him.

"You already know Tea," Joey began, "name's Joey Wheeler. I'm sure you've heard of me, me being a big-time duelist and all."

"Oh yes, I have," Alice smiled. "My brother and I have watched all of your duels. They're always so exciting."

"Well thank you very much. See, Tristan, I _do_ have fans!"

Tristan just shrugged at him.

"People always call you the underdog but they underestimate you. I believe there's more to a duel than just having the strongest cards out there or the technical know-how. It's about the duelist digging deep inside themselves and being one with their cards. Once you have that connection with your deck, the possibilities are endless, that's what it's about."

Joey looked as though he was on the brink of tears as he thanked Alice for her kind words. Tea and Yugi looked at each other with big smiles on their faces. Alice was _definitely_ going to fit in well with them. Yugi was impressed that Alice seemed so passionate about the game. _Hmm, I wonder if she plays, _Yugi thought,_ wait, if she talks like that about the game, then she probably does._

"Anyways," Tea said, hinting towards Joey to calm down as he was causing a scene, "moving on with the introductions."

"Yeah, I'm Tristan Taylor, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Alice said, still smiling.

Tristan turned away from everyone as a he felt a huge blush appear across his face. _Wow, she's so CUTE, _he thought to himself, trying to calm his heart.

"And I'm Yugi Muto," Yugi introduced himself while Tristan was having his little "moment".

"I know," Alice said, taking his outstretched hand for a handshake. "It's nice to meet you, all of you."

"Wait, if you already know who Yugi is, then why'd ya wait for him to introduce himself?" Joey asked.

"I think it's courteous towards others to introduce one's self properly. And besides, I think someone as famous as Yugi, or yourself, would like to be treated like everyone else," Alice said as she began eating her lunch. "I think you guys get enough grief from crazy fans and paparazzi anyways."

"That's true," Tea laughed. "It's nice to see there are still some people out there with common courtesy."

"So, Alice," Yugi said, "want to hang out with us after school? We usually go to my place, it's a game shop my grandpa owns. I think you'd like it."

"Ooh, I'd love to, but my brother and I still have a ton of unpacking to do. It's such a bother, but if we don't do it soon, we'll just get lazy and leave it for another day or so. How about we hang out this weekend? We'll be done by then and you guys can show me around Domino."

"Sure," Yugi said, "sounds like a plan."

"Yeah!" Joey and Tristan yelled enthusiastically, high-fiving each other.

"Great, I can't wait," Alice said as she and Tea gave each other identical smiles.

Alice giggled lightly as she watched her new friends talk excitedly about their plans for the weekend. They wanted to show their new friend a good time. Tea looked back at Alice, wondering how lucky she was to finally have a female friend in their little group.

"Well, I think that does it for today," Pegasus sighed as he and Drake made their way out of the Kaiba Corp. building.

"So I'm free to go then?" Drake asked hopefully. "There are some things I need to take care of."

"Do they involve a certain pair of siblings?" Pegasus inquired smugly.

"Perhaps," he replied musingly. "But for now, I have work to do that can't wait. Such a bother."

"Do you need any help?" Pegasus asked.

"No, I'm fine," Drake said, walking away as Pegasus made his way to his limousine. "Besides, without your Millennium Eye, you can't do much to help me."

"Hmph, not all of us can be as special as you and your dear children, now can we?" Pegasus smirked.

He looked back and Drake was already gone.

"And people think I'm dramatic," Pegasus smiled as he got into the car. "Back to the hotel, Croquet."

"Yes sir," the driver said as the car drove away.

The rest of the day went by quickly as Yugi and the others helped Alice get into the routine of her new school. Joey and Tristan were overly-attentive to her, trying pass off as though they knew more about the school than they actually did. Tea hit them upside the head a couple of times until they got the idea that they weren't helping. Alice paid no attention to the others as Tea continued to scold them and struck up a conversation with Yugi.

Yugi talked about his dueling experience, the friends he'd made, and the places he and the others had traveled, careful not to mention the whole "saving the world" details. Soon enough, Tea, Joey, and Tristan joined them, though the two boys were careful not to anger Tea again. Eventually Tea and Alice began talking about "girl stuff", so the boys just dueled for a bit during free period.

"It's finally over!" Joey exclaimed, stretching his tired arms.

"For today anyway," Tea added.

"But it went by so fast, don't you think?" Alice asked as they walked to the school gate.

"I guess," Joey said, leaning against the wall of the gate. "Not fast enough for me though."

"Amen to that," Tristan grinned, high-fiving Joey in agreement.

"So we're still on for the weekend, right?" Tea asked.

"Definitely," Alice smiled. "You have my number if you think of anything or just want to talk."

"Okay," Tea said.

"Wait," Tristan interjected, "how come you have Alice's number and we don't?"

"Because," Tea glared at him, her hands on her hips to emphasis her point, "I'm a girl and she can trust me with things boys wouldn't understand."

Tristan looked away, embarrassed by his words. Yugi gave him a sympathetic smile, knowing his friend had not meant to slip up.

"Dude, even I knew that," Joey sighed, patting his friend on the back.

"Anyway…" Tea began before she was interrupted by a car horn.

A dark blue car had pulled up a couple of feet from them. A handsome young man with dark violet hair stepped out and called out to Alice. Yugi noticed that the female students in the front courtyard were staring at the newcomer, quite taken with him.

"Oh, there's my ride," Alice said. "See you guys tomorrow!"

Alice turned on her heel and ran to the car as they said bye.

"Hey, who's dat?" Joey asked, everyone noticing the car Alice was getting into.

"Oh, that's Alice's older brother, Michael," Tea told them, waving at Michael.

He smiled at them and waved back.

"Looks like a nice guy," Tristan added.

"Yeah," Yugi agreed, though not really paying attention to the others.

The car roared back to life, and as they drove passed them, Alice gave a quick wave to her new friends. Even as the car disappeared around the corner, Yugi felt strange. Why did he get the feeling he'd seen the young man before, just like Alice?

**Okay, that was chapter 1. I know it was long, but the reason for that is because I'm very detailed when it comes to writing. I take myself very seriously as a writer and that's how I want my work to come off as, not only for myself but because I want my readers to enjoy my work. So expect the rest of the chapters to be just as long, if not longer. **

**Please review, I care about what you have to say .**

**Preview: Yugi and the others meet Michael, and an unexpected turn of events leads to a duel between Joey and Alice. **


	3. Chapter 3: An Interesting Saturday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the franchise. This fan fiction is merely for entertainment purposes and not my own profit.**

**Author's Note: Before I start, I would like to explain a couple of things. One of the readers said that they would've preferred that I'd used the ancient Egyptian names for Kisara and Mahado, and I have no problem with that, but bear in mind that the two of them were reborn into a different culture than that of ancient Egypt (maybe even a different world? Spoiler! Sort of). As much as I like their names (and I do, they're awesome), I thought that I should give them names that reflected the new culture and life they were born into. I would also like to state that I wanted to keep everyone else in character because I want the story to be as close to the real thing as possible. Anyhoo, enjoy reading chapter 2 !**

**Special thanks to: Biskittins, Cloisenne, MackenzieMedica, miaou5, Ricebovino**

**For being the first to read my fanfic and giving me awesomely positive feedback. You guys rock!**

Chapter 2: An Interesting Saturday

"Hurry up! You're going to be late!" Michael yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Alice answered back nervously, trying to get her things organized.

It was Saturday, the day she had been looking forward to all week. Her new friends were going to show her around Domino and she was so excited. She'd heard so much about the city, from the duel tournaments it hosted to the great attractions it had, like the Domino Pier. All week in class, Tea had been asking Alice about what she liked and if there was anything she just had to see or do. Tea had even made an organized list of places and times they should go. Though Alice felt that things would probably not go as planned, not if Joey and Tristan had anything to say about it. But she didn't care as long as she got to hang out with her friends.

"Okay, let's go," she said as she ran down the stairs passed her brother.

"It's about time," Michael replied.

"I would have had plenty of time if somebody," she pointed to Michael, "had not let me sleep in."

"In my defense, you looked exhausted last night and it is my duty as your older brother to make sure you are in good health, that includes getting a good night's sleep."

"Okay," Alice smiled, getting into her brother's car.

Michael was always looking out for her, and when it came to her well-being, there was no arguing with him. After all, their parents had let Alice move in with him. It was not only because he was her older brother, but for all intended purposes, he was currently her guardian. If anything happened to her, it was his fault for not preventing it. Though their parents didn't expect Michael to keep his eyes on Alice 24/7, Michael always punished himself if anything did go wrong. Alice felt it was unnecessary, stating that everyone made mistakes and even he, her seemingly-perfect brother, was bound to make a few of his own.

Alice looked at the digital watch on the dashboard and gasped. It was only 10 minutes away from when she was supposed to meet her friends at the front of the school. They'd decided to meet there since Alice didn't know where any of them lived yet and she still didn't know her way around the city. They didn't want her to get lost trying to get to Yugi or Tea's place.

"Hurry, we're running late!" she yelled in a panic, giving her brother a pleading look as he walked down from their house's steps at a snail's pace. "Hurry up!"

"Calm down," Michael said, not paying attention to her panicked gestures and sat behind the wheel. "I'm sure your friends will understand if you're a little late. Besides… I'm never late."

Alice cowered in her seat at the ominous tone his voice took in those last words. _Oh no, _she thought nervously, _here we go._ Michael turned the key and the engine roared furiously to life. Michael revved the car, his hands tightening at the wheel. His eyes stared straight out onto the road ahead, a sinister gleam in them. As much as she adored her brother, Alice always dreaded moments like this. It happened whenever they were late or needed to get somewhere in a hurry. A small wicked smile formed on his face as he stepped on the gas and the car zoomed out onto the street.

Alice held onto her seat tightly, thankful for the invention of seatbelts. She wasn't so much afraid of his driving for herself but for everyone else on the road and anywhere else in-between. She was used to his crazy driving, even able to fall asleep when it happened, but everyone else around them wasn't and she was scared for them.

"Michael," she panicked as she watched one pedestrian just barely getting out of the car's way, "slow down! You're going too fast!"

"I thought you were in a hurry," he said aloofly, the wicked smile long-since gone.

"I am, but…"

"Then let me drive. I don't want you to be upset about something as insignificant as my driving skills when you were so excited to spent time with your friends before."

Alice sighed in exasperation. He was right, and she couldn't argue with him for being so thoughtful. He always thought of her first. Alice closed her eyes and relaxed into her seat, unknowingly tuning out the sounds of the car swiftly making its way on the road and the screams of panic fellow motorists and pedestrians made as they got out of the way of Michael's insane driving.

* * *

><p>"Where is she already?" Joey whined, leaning against the front gate of the school.<p>

Tea had made them get to the school 30 minutes earlier than the agreed time. Joey and Tristan whined about it, not seeing the point in leaving Yugi's place so early when they had already agreed to meet at 10:30 AM.

"Stop whining," Tea said, looking over her to-do list.

"And why should I?" Joey said, glaring at Tea. "You make us get up so damn early and then we get here 30 minutes before we're supposed to and it's almost 10:30 and I don't see Alice anywhere!"

"Joey, calm down," Yugi said, placing himself in front of Joey. "I'm sure Alice will be here soon. It's 10:28 already."

"Hmm, alright," Joey grumbled, muttering something about it being wrong to get up so early on the weekend.

"Don't worry about him," Tristan said, walking over to Yugi. "He's just not a morning person, that's all. He isn't any better in the afternoon either. Come to think of it, he's just as bad in the evening too. You know what? He's really just no good at any time of the day!"

"What'd you just say?" Joey yelled as he lunged at Tristan.

"Hey, I was just joking, man!" Tristan said, barely dodging Joey. "Lighten up!"

"You want me to lighten up? How about I lighten up…" Joey was cut off by the sound of a car revving loudly around the corner and speeding up right at them.

They all screamed and tried to make a run for it until said car came to a sudden yet neat stop in front of them.

"Hey guys," Alice smiled brightly as she jumped out of the car. "We're here."

"Hello," Michael said aloofly as he rolled down his window.

Everyone just stared at them in complete disbelief. They couldn't believe what had just happened. They all remained on the ground, speechless, which made Alice worry.

"Are you guys okay? You look pale."

Joey was the first to gather himself up and spoke first.

"Ah, we're fine, just running away from your brother's crazy driving, no big deal," Joey laughed as he stood.

He wasn't angry at her, it was hard to be when she was so cute.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Alice apologized, looking away. "I woke up late and I didn't want to be a bother, so my brother did his best to get me here on time."

There was a brief moment of silence in which everyone let Alice's words sink in. Tea suddenly stood up and breathed in deeply before she smacked Joey upside the head with her purse. Both Yugi and Tristan stood up simultaneously, surprised by Tea's actions.

"Why'd ya do that for?" Joey yelled indignantly.

"Because you made her feel bad, you idiot!" Tea scowled him.

Joey looked over at Alice and noticed how her head was turned away in shame. He immediately felt the sting of guilt in his gut. He hadn't meant to make her feel bad, he was just trying to lighten the mood. Tea sighed heavily and walked over to Alice.

"Don't pay any attention to Joey," Tea smiled kindly. "He doesn't mean to say things like that. He talks before he thinks."

"If he's even capable of that," Tristan joked.

Joey was about to lunged at him again when Yugi grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in the opposite direction.

"Come on, Joey," Yugi said, trying to calm Joey down, "today's supposed to fun, remember?"

"Yeah, you're right, Yugi," Joey sighed, finally calming down. "I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't mean anything bad by it."

Joey bowed in apology, at least he learned his lesson.

"Don't worry about it," Michael said as he stepped out of the car. "It is entirely my fault. I should have woken Alice up earlier, but she stayed up late last night helping me organizing the last of our things. I knew today would be a big day and I just wanted her to be well-rested. I apologize."

"Hey, it's alright," Joey said awkwardly, looking at Yugi to help him out as he was not used being spoken to in such a polite manner by someone other than Yugi.

"Yeah, you got here just on time," Yugi added enthusiastically. "No need to worry about it."

"I'm glad," Michael responded. "Oh, you have to pardon me, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Michael Nightingale, nice to meet you all."

As everyone introduced themselves to Michael, Yugi got a better look at him. The feeling he somehow knew Alice and Michael had been bothering him all week. Now that feeling was stronger than before, but why? Where had he seen them? Michael certainly had a very distinct look just like his sister. His dark violet hair and piercing aqua-clear eyes were so familiar to Yugi, but from where?

"Yugi?"

He looked back from his thoughts and his eyes met Alice's. Where had he seen those startling blue eyes before? Michael was talking to the others; Tristan was admiring his car while Joey and Tea rolled their eyes at his admiration for the vehicle.

"Yugi, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," he answered as he came back to reality. "Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"What about?" she asked, tilting her heard in curiosity.

"Um, well…" Yugi didn't know how to explain it to her that she and her brother were so familiar to him, "it's about your brother."

"Michael?"

"Yes," he said, deciding to talk about her brother first. "I feel like I've seen him before. Has he done anything in the public eye, something people would know about?"

Alice closed her eyes in concentration, trying to think of anything that could help. _Something in the public eye,_ she pondered. Then a smile spread across her face as she found what she was looking for.

"There is one thing I can think of," she said in a sly tone. "It happens quite often. I'm surprised it took you, of all people, this long to realize it."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, now confused.

"Oh, Yugi," she giggled. "Do I really need to spell it out for you?"

Yugi just looked at her with a mixture of confusion and anticipation What was it?

"Look in your deck and you'll find your answer," Alice mused.

Without thinking, Yugi pulled out his deck from his holster and looked through the cards. _What am I looking for?_ Yugi thought. As he continued to examine each card carefully he suddenly stopped when he reached one certain card. It was the one that gotten him out of more jams than he could count, the one card that had aided Atem and himself since the beginning: the Dark Magician. As the memories of all the good times the card held for him flew through his mind, Yugi immediately looked at the card then at Michael. Then the card, then Michael again. He did this for a couple more times until it really sunk in.

"You mean…" Yugi gasped at Alice, who wore a big smile on her face and nodded.

Yugi walked over to Michael and held the card between them. Examining it again, Yugi smiled at Michael, who looked at him as though he knew what was on Yugi's mind.

"Michael," Yugi said confidently, "were you ever going to tell us that you look just like my Dark Magician?"

The others looked at Yugi then at Michael then finally at the card in Yugi's hand in surprise.

"Hey, it's true," Joey said as he took Yugi's card. "You do look just like him."

"I thought you looked familiar," Tristan grinned.

"Me too," Joey laughed. "How come ya didn't say anything?"

"I don't know, I thought you guys would think I was being weird if I said it out loud," Tristan admitted with a shrug.

"You thought we would think that?" Tea spoke up before anyone else could. "I've been thinking that too! Well, I'm glad I wasn't the only one."

"Right. Hey Yug', did you think that too? About Michael looking like your Dark Magician and everything?"

"Yeah," Yugi said looking over at Joey with a sheepish smile. "I just feel bad I didn't realize it sooner, after all, the Dark Magician is one of my best cards."

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you," Alice said assuringly. "You would have realized it sooner or later. It's a bit harder to make the resemblance when he isn't wear the magician garb that the Dark Magician wears."

"That would have been easier," Yugi replied. "So, does this happen a lot?"

"Yes," Michael said in his usual aloof tone, "on a regular basis."

"Right after we had arrived, a couple of kids came up to him and asked if they could take pictures with him and his autograph," Alice laughed.

"Really?" Tea asked, laughing as well.

"That's what you get when you move to the gaming capital of the world," Tristan smirked.

"I don't mind it," Michael interjected. "To those children, the Dark Magician stands for something more than just a card game. It represents a world of possibilities to them, and I'm happy to be a part of it."

"Yeah, I agree," Yugi said as he extended his hand for Michael.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you all," Michael said, shaking hands with Yugi, "but I must go. I have some things that need to be taken care. Please, excuse me. Alice, be good and have fun, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled warmly as her brother patted her head gently.

Michael turned on his heel and walked to his car. He waved at everyone as they said bye, then rolled up the window as he drove away, like a normal person, no crazy driving antics this time.

* * *

><p>Mokuba sat in the living room of the manor, bored out of his mind. He'd finished all of his homework and his brother was working diligently in his study. All of his friends from school had things to do, like family trips or extra work from school. He actually wouldn't have minded some crazy villain popping up from nowhere and trying to take over Kaiba Corp., like so many had before, just to have something to do.<p>

Then he thought of Yugi and his friends and how he hadn't spoken to them since they'd arrived back from Egypt weeks ago. Perhaps he could hang out with them. Kaiba didn't mind Mokuba spending time with Yugi and the others as much as he used. He still thought they were annoying and a little too optimistic, but he could actually bear their presence now. Mokuba pulled out his cellphone and dialed Yugi's number. He waited patiently as the other line rang for a couple of minutes until Yugi picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey Yugi," Mokuba said in his usual cheerful tone. "What are you guys up to?"

"Hey Mokuba," Yugi greeted him. "We're out on the town showing a new friend around. Why? Do you want to come with us?"

"You bet!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Where are you?"

"We're nearing Domino Square. We'll wait for you there, but don't you have to get Kaiba's permission first?"

"Yeah but he'll say yes anyways," Mokuba grinned widely, knowing his brother could rarely say no to him. "I'll see you guys soon."

"Alright, see you then," Yugi said as he hung up with soft click.

Mokuba jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs, all the way to Kaiba's study. He waited outside for a bit to catch his breath, then he opened the door, striding confidently over to his brother.

"Hello, Seto," he smiled sweetly. "What are you doing?"

Kaiba eyed his little brother suspiciously for a while .

"What do you want, Mokuba?" he asked as he set down the papers he had been working on by his side.

"Why do you always assume I want something? I can't come in and check on my big brother's work?"

"You can," Kaiba said stoically, "but we both know you don't really care about the business aspect of Kaiba Corp. So what do you want?"

"Um, well," Mokuba began as he looked down innocently, "Yugi and the others are hanging out downtown and he asked if I wanted to hang out with them, so… Can I?"

Mokuba looked up at Kaiba, who only stared at him with cold eyes.

"Fine," Kaiba sighed, relenting to his younger brother's plea. "You can go, but don't feel like you can bring them here. Understood?"

"Yep, got it!" Mokuba exclaimed excitedly. "You're the best, big brother!"

With that, Mokuba rushed out of the room, dialing Roland's number and instructing him to have a car ready to take him into town. Kaiba leaned back into his chair, rubbing his temples. He wasn't exactly best friends with Yugi, but he was a good influence on Mokuba. And Kaiba could think of far worse people Mokuba could associate with than Yugi and his friends. When he really thought it through, they weren't that bad, not that he'd ever admit it out loud, and he still found them annoying.

* * *

><p>Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were talking amongst themselves, waiting for Mokuba to show up after he had called Yugi and agreed to join them in the town square. Tea and Alice had gone shopping at a couple of nearby stores that were on Tea's list. Joey was about to suggest that they should go find the girls when a car horn honked nearby. The three boys looked up and saw Mokuba get out of his car and wave away his driver.<p>

"Hey guys!" Mokuba yelled cheerfully, running up to them.

"Hey short-stack," Joey joked as he greeted him.

Mokuba just smiled at Joey as he rustled up his hair.

"Hi Mokuba," Yugi said. "How have you been?"

"Bored," Mokuba admitted. "There hasn't been much to do since that thing in Egypt happened. Seto has been wrapped in new projects, which reminds me, there's going to be a new tournament soon."

"Really?" Joey said, his interest peaked.

"Yep, and it's going to be totally different than the ones before," Mokuba said with much enthusiasm.

He was obviously very excited about the new tournament. Yugi had to admit, despite the bad things that had happened in previous tournaments, from soul-stealing psychos to revenge-obsessed hackers, things had been livelier and far more exciting. Even though he no longer had Atem to help him out, Yugi was excited for the tournament.

"So, where are Tea and this new friend of yours?"

"They went shopping for a bit," Tristan told Mokuba. "We should text them that Mokuba's here so they can come back."

"Right," Yugi said as he texted away. "I can't wait for you to meet Alice, Mokuba. You'll really like her."

Alice looked around the racks of clothes for anything that could catch her eye. It was all okay, but not really her style. She was more inclined to Lolita-style, as proven by her current ensemble. She was wearing a frilly raspberry blouse that tightened around the waist with a matching skirt and thigh-high striped stockings and high-heeled boots. Though the boots were only an inch or two high, she liked the extra height since she was so short. Tristan had commented how much cuter her short stature made her.

"What do you think of this?" Tea asked as she stepped out of the dressing room with a cute red top on and skinny jeans.

"Definitely," Alice said with a thumbs-up. "It really fits your style."

"Then I'm taking it," Tea said as she turned back into the dressing room to change. "Beside, Mokuba just got here and the guys are waiting for us."

"Okay," Alice chirped.

Once Tea had paid for her new clothes, the two of them made their back to the square. They spoke amicably about all sorts of things, but mostly about how Tea had wanted a female in their little circle for the longest time. Alice listened intently as Tea went on about Mai Valentine and Serenity Wheeler, Joey's younger sister, and how she couldn't wait to introduce them to Alice. While Tea was talking, her voice seemed to fade away as Alice suddenly felt someone watching them.

She stopped and looked at the top of a nearby business building. She could have sworn she'd seen someone there a minute ago. Alice felt uneasy, her body tensing up, as her gaze lingered on the spot where the mysterious figure had been.

"Alice, everything okay?" Tea asked from the top of the street.

"Yeah, I just spaced out for a bit," Alice smiled, but in the back of her head, she felt on edge.

"Okay," Tea giggled at the cute face Alice made to reassure her.

As the girls disappeared into the crowd, the mysterious man stepped out of the shadow ever so slightly, his face still partially hidden. He stared at the spot where Alice had been, wondering about what to do next. He'd been told to merely follow the girl then report back. Though he felt he could just take her then and there, he remembered that he was not allowed to do anything of the sort, lest incur his master's wrath. He dissolved into the shadows once more, deciding to follow his orders, for now.

"Hey guys!" Tea said in a rather chipper tone as she and Alice made their way through the crowd. "Hi, Mokuba."

"Hi, Tea," Mokuba said.

"How have you been? Kaiba keeping you busy?"

"I wish," Mokuba smirked. "Things have been too quiet for my taste. I would prefer Seto making me work on something for Kaiba Corp., even the boring stuff, like business meetings."

"Sorry to hear that," Tea sympathized. "At least you're here with us, right?"

"Yeah," Joey said, patting Mokuba's shoulder, "and there's that new tournament you guys are working on."

"New tournament?" Alice asked, finally making her presence known to Mokuba.

He stared at her in amazement. She was so beautiful, like an angel. With her pale yet fair skin, and deep blue eyes, and that beautiful white hair that seemed to have small tints of blue whenever the sunlight shone on it. Alice had been behind Tea the entire time, too distracted by the feeling that she was still being watched, to even introduce herself to the new addition of their group.

"Oh! I'm sorry," she smiled softly. "I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Alice Nightingale, nice to meet you, Mr. Kaiba."

Alice curtsied, taking Mokuba by surprised. No one had ever been so formal with him before; usually people bowed or offered a handshake. Obviously, she had taken lessons in proper etiquette from what Mokuba could tell. He wasn't surprised by the fact that she knew who he was since he and Kaiba were pretty famous. He suddenly realized he hadn't said anything except gawk at her.

"Uh, hello," Mokuba said with a slight blush on his face, "nice to meet you too. You can just call me Mokuba; only people that work for my big brother and me call me that."

"Okay," Alice said warmly, making Mokuba blush even more.

_Wow, she's really pretty,_ he thought.

"Alright, we done with the intros yet?" Joey said, waking Mokuba from his daze. "How about we go have some fun? What do you guys say?"

"Yeah!" Mokuba and Tristan exclaimed as they both followed Joey's lead in enthusiasm.

The others followed them, laughing at their friends' funny antics. They first went to the arcade, one of Alice's first requests. Alice's eyes lit up as she gazed upon all the games the arcade had to offer. Yugi could tell she loved the place from the bright expression on her face.

"So much to do!" she cried in great excitement. "Ooh! Let's go!"

And Alice was off like a rocket, zipping her way through the arcade ever so gracefully. Everyone just smiled at her reaction, Joey and Mokuba running after her with equal thrill. Mokuba got everyone free passes for all the games, his way of showing his gratitude for being able to spend the day with them. Yugi, Tea, and Alice all said they would pay their way, but Mokuba insisted. They eventually relented since he did want to do something nice for them. Joey and Tristan, on the other hand, had been more than happy to take the free passes, earning a stern look from Tea.

After Yugi had asked what they should do first, Tristan, trying to be the gentleman and impress Alice, suggested they play air hockey or bowling. However, Alice was already starting up a shooter game, the ominous music booming as the intro began. The figures of rotting zombies and frightening mutated monsters popped on the screen as the narrator's haunting voice told the story of the game.

"This is gonna be fun!" Alice squealed in glee as she took the plastic gun.

The others just stared at Alice in shock as they had not expected her to play such a violent and scary game. After a while, a crowd formed around them. Yugi and the others watched in awe as Alice made short-work of every walking corpse and monster that came her way. The crowd cheered her on as she took on one of the toughest bosses of the game, but she prevailed nevertheless.

Yugi was amazed by her skills. Alice looked like she knew exactly what she was doing, handling the plastic gun like she would a real one. Everyone fell silent as Alice faced the final boss. The monster was huge and grotesque, towering over her character, but Alice knew how to take him out. With just a few strategic shots, the monster fell and she won.

Everyone cheered loudly, for not just her beating the game so elegantly, but for also decimating the previous high score. Joey went on to rant about how awesome Alice was to anyone who would listen. After a couple of hours of fun, the gang left the arcade in high spirits.

"That was so much fun!" Alice said as she and her friends walked along the city streets.

"I'm glad you liked it," Yugi smiled, watching her walk backwards.

"So what's next?" she asked curiously.

"So much more," Tea replied with a grand wave of her arms.

"Then what are we waitin' for?" Joey replied. "Let's get going!"

The rest of the day was filled with stops at the Domino mall, the gaming shops, the city pier, some boutiques, much to Joey and Tristan's dismay, and much more. Alice absorbed everything around her. Her natural curiosity got the better of her several times, one time stopping mid-sentence when they passed a pet store and rushing in to look at all the cute animals. They practically had to drag Alice out of there, trying to convince her she couldn't take any of them without her brother's permission first.

"Oh, just let me hold the kitty a little bit longer," she whimpered sadly as Yugi placed said kitten back in his pen.

"Sorry, no can do," Joey said sternly.

As an older brother himself, Joey put his foot down on the matter.

"Kitty…," Alice cried as Joey and Tristan gently picked her up and walked out of the store.

So Alice had a thing for cute animals, especially cats from the looks of it. Yugi made a mental note of it, feeling like it would come in handy in the future. After a bit, things got back on course, as they visited a few more places until they finally returned to the city square. Joey let himself fall on the grass out of exhaustion.

"Man, am I tired," he yawned. "That was a lot to do for one day, you know."

"Yeah, but it was a lot of fun too," Mokuba added, sitting down next to Joey on the grass.

Everyone joined them except for Alice who was staring up at the evening sky. The blue sky was gone, replaced by the momentary scheme of warm reds and oranges that preceded the black and star-filled night . A few birds flew in the horizon, seeming so small in comparison to the vast sky. For a moment, Alice tuned out everything around, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply then exhaling slowly. She let her muscles relax as the wind picked up and played with her hair. Once it stopped, she opened her eyes and continued to gaze at the changing sky.

"Hey Mokuba," she suddenly spoke.

"Yeah, Alice? What is it?"

"Earlier today, Joey mentioned something about a tournament. What was that about?"

"Oh, it's a new Duel Monsters tournament Kaiba Corp. and Industrial Illusions are hosting together," Mokuba answered. "It's going to be awesome!"

"Wait, Kaiba is actually working with Pegasus?" Tea asked in shock, knowing the older Kaiba had a great dislike for the flamboyant creator of Duel Monsters.

"Yep," Mokuba said happily. "As hard as it is to believe, my big brother _is_ working with Pegasus."

"Wow, I thought it was impossible for Kaiba to be in the same room with Pegasus without wanting to kill him, let alone work with the guy," Joey joked.

"So what's this tournament going to be like, Mokuba?" Tristan inquired.

"Sorry, but I can't reveal the details of tournament. You're just gonna have to wait till it's announced next week."

"Oh man," Joey sighed in disappointment. "Well, I guess it wouldn't be fair if we knew the details before anybody else, huh?"

"Right," Yugi said. "Alice, why did you want to know about the tournament? Do you want to enter?"

"I don't know yet," Alice smiled, tilting her head slightly. "I need to think about it."

"What's there to think about?" Joey jumped in. "If you're not sure, then why don't you duel me and then decide?"

"What?" everyone said in surprise.

"Yeah, why not?" Joey mused, walking some distance from them. "It's the perfect way to help you figure out if you want to be in the tournament or not. What do you say?"

"Alright, I accept your challenge," Alice responded, a gleam in her eye as she pulled out her deck.

Yugi was able to get them a couple of rented duel disks from a nearby game store, wishing both good luck as he handed them the duel disks.

"Let's duel!" Joey and Alice shouted.

Joey [LP:4000]/Alice [LP:4000]

"Ladies first," Joey gestured to his opponent.

"Thank you," Alice said. "Draw! First I summon Element Magician in attack mode!"

There was a sudden gust of wind and a young girl with blue hair in white flowing clothing appeared from nowhere.

Element Magician LV4[ATK:1500, DEF:1200]

"Now I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My move!" Joey yelled.

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode!"

A tall man clad in heavy dark armor appeared in front of Joey, holding his blade up in defense of his master.

Gearfried the Iron Knight LV4 [ATK:1800, DEF:1600]

"Next I play the magic card, Giant Trunade, which returns all spell and traps on the field back to your hand."

A huge tornado formed on the field, blowing away one of her cards.

"Not before I activate my trap card," Alice said, "Heavenly Intervention! It increases my monster's attack points by 500 for each light-attribute monster I have on my field, and I'm able to keep the power boost for the remainder of the duel, even if the card is destroyed or returned to my hand."

Her magician was bathed in blue light as her power increased.

Element Magician [ATK:2000]

"Then I guess I'll end my turn with a facedown," Joey said.

"That was a close one," Tea said as she watched.

"Yeah, that's one of Joey's best cards," Yugi agreed. "It was smart of her to increase her monster's attack points before Joey even got a chance to attack."

"My move then," Alice said. "Lucky for you when I activate Heavenly Intervention, if it was send to my hand after I activated it, I must send it to the graveyard. Now then, I summon Element Valkyrie in attack mode!"

A young woman with fiery hair in light Valkyrie-like armor appeared in a blaze of fire.

Element Valkyrie LV4 [ATK:1500, DEF:1200]

"Time to fight. Element Magician, attack Gearfried!"

The young blue-haired girl send a burst of water at Gearfried and he was swallowed up and disappeared.

Joey [LP:3800]

"Now for my Valkyrie to attack you directly!"

"Joey look out!" Tristan yelled in a panic.

"I activate my quick-play spell card, Scapegoat!"

Element Valkyrie ended up destroying one of the four small goats that appeared in front of Joey instead.

"Phew! That was close too," Tristan sighed in relief.

"Yeah, but Joey won't go down that easily," Mokuba said, looking at the two duelists. "He's a pretty smart duelist."

"Don't let Kaiba hear you say that or you'll get in trouble," Tea teased the young boy.

"I won't," he grinned slyly.

"But Alice doesn't seem like an amateur either," Yugi added. "She tricked Joey into using one of his best cards already and increased her monster's attack points at the same time. Something tells me this duel is going to be even more interesting than Joey expected."

"I place one card facedown and end my turn," Alice said.

"My move!" Joey drew, his eyes gleaming with excitement as he gazed upon his Jinzo. "Alright, just what I needed!"

Alice eyed the card Joey had just drawn, she could tell from the look on his face it was a major game changer.

"First, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Gearfried the Iron Knight! But he isn't going to be here for long, 'cause I'm sacrificing Gearfried to summon Jinzo!"

Jinzo LV6 [ATK:2400, DEF:1500]

Jinzo arose from the ground, making his menacing presence known to everyone around him. His strange attire of green armor and mouth-piece, along with his dark goggles and vein-ridden head, gave him a frightening appearance.

"Jinzo, attack Element Magician!"

Jinzo conjured a black energy ball and directed it at Alice's magician. As the smoke cleared, Alice's monster was gone, but she looked unfazed. As Alice was formulating her next move, her eyes narrowed when she suddenly sensed a dark presence slowly emanating as it took form. It was not too far away from them, struggling to move around as it grew accustomed to its new surroundings. Alice looked over at her friends then at the field before her. Someone could get hurt if she didn't hurry. It wasn't that strong, but she knew that would change soon enough. _I have to end this soon,_ Alice thought,_ too bad, I was having so much fun._

Alice [LP: 3600]

"Guess I'll end my turn with that," Joey announced confidently. "Your move, Alice."

"With pleasure," she smiled as she drew. "From what I know, your Jinzo has the ability to negate the activation of all traps on the field, making him a formidable foe. However… he is not invincible."

"What are you trying to say there, Alice?" Joey asked confused.

"I'm trying to say that this duel is over!" Alice exclaimed as she played the card she had drawn. "And this card proves it! I play the ritual spell card, End of the World!"

An intense light emanated from the card's hologram , everyone waiting in anticipation to find out what Alice's plan was.

"Now, by sending monsters from my field or hand to the graveyard, I am able to ritual summon one of my mightiest creatures… Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!"

There appeared a light from above, filling every dark corner. Out of the blinding light, there by Alice's side, appeared a beautiful woman with long hair in dark royal garb and a crown. She stared down Joey and his monsters with cold eyes, as though they were unworthy of her presence.

Ruin, Queen of Oblivion LV8 [ATK:2300, DEF:2000]

"That's one of her best monsters?" Tristan thought out loud. "It's strong but Joey's Jinzo is still stronger."

"Yeah but…" Yugi said, his attention on a different card.

"What is it, Yugi?" Tea asked.

"It's that card," Mokuba answered for Yugi. "The one she had to place again after Joey used his Giant Trunade card. She still hasn't played it."

"Right," Yugi joined in, "I'm sure it's the same card she placed facedown at the beginning of the duel. I don't why it's so important, but I don't think she would have placed down a second time if she didn't have some sort of strategy for it."

"So then, Joey using his Giant Trunade card from the start was pointless?" Tea concluded.

"Yeah," Yugi replied. "Alice figured out that Joey would try to get rid of her cards, but he didn't know that she would still be able to use them since Giant Trunade only returns cards to the player's hand, it doesn't destroys them. And something tells me that she knows exactly how to deal with Jinzo too from the looks of things."

"Well, this has been fun," Alice smiled sweetly, "but I'm afraid it's over."

"What are you talkin' about?" Joey said, more confused than before. "My Jinzo's way stronger than your queen. No way she can beat him like that."

"Watch and learn," Alice said with a wave of her hand. "From my hand, I activate the equip spell card, Elf's Light, which increases my queen's power by 500."

Ruin, Queen of Oblivion [ATK:2800]

"Ruin, attack Jinzo!"

Ruin raised her weapon, it pulsated with power, until she swung it gracefully at her intended target. A mass of light struck Jinzo and shattered him into pieces.

"Now I activate Ruin's special ability. Whenever she successfully destroys a monster in battle, my queen can attack for a second time."

"What?" Joey gasped, staggering back as Ruin send a blast of light directly at him.

Joey [LP:600]

"Wait, what just happened?" Tristan asked. "How come Joey lost life points? He still has his three scapegoats out on the field."

"It's that card, she finally used it," Yugi said, realizing what had happened.

"I activate my trap card, Mercury's Silver Footing," Alice explained. "This card allows my monsters to slip past any of your monsters and attack you directly during the battle phase. Didn't think I placed this card for no reason, now did you, Joey?"

Joey merely stared at her, blown away by her strategy. So, she had fooled him into using Giant Trunade early on, raising her monster's power, now she had successfully defeated one of his best monsters and found a way around his defense of scapegoats. She was good! Yugi looked over at Joey, expecting to see his friend freaking out about what to do next, but was instead met by a surprising sight.

"Is Joey smiling?" Mokuba inquired as he took noticed of his friend's out-of-character demeanor.

"I think he's happy," Yugi chuckled lightly.

"Why do you say that, Yugi?" Mokuba asked back.

"Because he hadn't expected Alice to read his moves so easily. She's a better duelist than he had thought, and she's actually dueling him for the fun of it, not just to win."

Tea looked at Alice and saw her eyes lit up with excitement. She was thoroughly enjoying herself. _Okay, time to wrap this up,_ Alice thought.

"Sorry, Joey," she apologized with a small smile.

"It's okay, hit me with your best shot," Joey said confidently as he prepared himself for the incoming blow.

"You got it. Element Valkyrie, finish this!"

Joey's life points dropped to zero as Alice's monster attacked. He staggered for a bit, looking up at his friends with a big smile.

Joey [LP:0]

"Alright Alice! That was awesome!" Joey exclaimed, running up to his opponent and snatching her up in a big hug.

Alice was a bit taken aback by the gesture but soon regained her composure. The others came running to them, congratulating both on an excellent duel. Tea changed the mood of the scene by hitting Joey upside the head yet again.

"What was that for?" Joey screamed at her, rubbing the back of his head.

"Can't you see you were making Alice uncomfortable?" she yelled at him.

"Oh, it's fine Tea, really," Alice said soothingly, trying to calm Tea.

"Alice, that was incredible!" Yugi exclaimed, clearly impressed by her dueling skills.

"Yeah, I can't believe how fast you beat Joey," Mokuba added, earning an angry look from said duelist, "since he's a pro and everything."

"Thank you," Alice smiled to her friends, "I would have liked to have kept going but it's getting late and I don't want to worry my brother."

Yugi looked up at the sky and noticed the dark shade of night blending in with the last colors of the setting sun. He hadn't noticed how late it had gotten already. It had been a good day. Everyone seemed to have enjoyed themselves, especially Alice. And Yugi had learned a couple of interesting things about his new friend, including her out-of-control love for cute animals. He turned at the sound of Mokuba's yawn.

"Tired?" Alice said in a motherly tone.

Mokuba just nodded his head. They were all tired. It had been a long day.

"Then let's get you home, shall we?" Alice suggested as she held the younger boy's hand. "Let's all get home."

"Right," everyone agreed.

As they all readied themselves to leave, Alice's phone rang. She excused herself and walked away while in conversation. They all assumed it was Michael checking up on her. While the others waited for Mokuba's chauffeur to come pick him up, Yugi eyes wandered to Alice. She was only a few feet away, completely absorbed in her conversation. His expression changed upon noticing that Alice seemed to be getting upset.

Was something wrong? Was she in trouble for not calling her older brother after it had gotten so late? Yugi felt a pinch of guilt growing in his chest as these questions swirled around in his head. He hadn't meant to keep Alice out so late, none of them had. They all just enjoyed her company so much. He was about to walk over when he saw Alice sigh in exasperation and smile into the phone. She had the warmest smile he had ever seen, and seeing it now meant everything was fine.

"Everything alright?" Yugi couldn't help asking.

"Yes," Alice said cheerfully, "but it looks like my brother is coming to pick me. He finished with work and thought he could come for me on the way home."

"Okay. For a minute there, I thought we had gotten you in trouble," Yugi confessed shyly.

"What for?"

"Keeping you out so late," he replied.

"Oh, that's okay," Alice chirped. "Don't worry about a thing. Now I think I should say bye to everyone before I go meet Michael."

Yugi smiled at her and the two walked back to their friends. Mokuba had laid his head in Tea's lap, falling fast asleep, while Joey and Tristan were in a heated discussion about the upcoming tournament. Alice walked over to Mokuba and nudged him softly. It seemed to be enough to wake him as he slowly got up and tried to rub away the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey there," Alice spoke in a soft voice, "I have to get going, but I wanted to say good-night first. Thanks for spending the day with us."

"I'm happy I did," Mokuba responded in a drowsy voice. "I'm glad I met you, Alice."

"Me too," she giggled and bend down to give him a small peck on the forehead.

That certainly woke Mokuba up, as he turned red at the sudden touch.

"Aww, looks like little Kaiba has a crush on Alice, doesn't it?" Tristan jeered.

"I do not!" Mokuba yelled in embarrassment, his cheeks flaring up. "Beside, you're just jealous she didn't give _you_ a good-night kiss."

"That's the truth," Joey laughed as he high-fived Mokuba for the great comeback.

As Yugi tried to calm the other boys, Tea signaled Alice that was her chance to leave before she got dragged into the dispute. She gave her friend a smile of gratitude and silently walked away. Alice only turned around when she heard Joey and Mokuba yelling bye to her. She waved at her friends and turned away as she walked down the street in front of her.

When she was sure she was out of her friends' sight, she began to swiftly make her way through the streets. She became a blur, running at such a fast and agile pace, no one could see her. She easily jumped onto one of the buildings nearby, keeping her pace as she jumped from building to building. The presence was getting stronger. She stopped as she reached a deserted part of town, the air filled with an ominous aura.

She stared at one particular spot of darkness. Something was moving there, waiting for her to make a move. Alice merely smirked as she extended her arm and Michael placed a huge silver scythe in her hand, its blade glistening in the moonlight. Michael stood silently by her side as he unsheathed a long samurai sword. A deep growl emerged from the darkness. Alice only smiled mischievously as she raised her weapon.

"Time to get to work."

**OMG, just who are Alice and Michael? I won't tell, until the next chapter anyways. In the meantime, I would like to apologize for how long this chapter is. I wanted to stop in the middle of Joey and Alice's duel, but I had promised a full duel in my last preview, so I thought, "What the hell? It's my story." I did warn my chapters would be long though. If you find them too long, please tell me so I can try to make them as small as I can, but no promises. I really debated whether or not to make Alice's weapon a scythe or a sword like Michael's, or even guns, but I decided that a scythe suited her best as it melds well with her personality. I'm telling you right now, their weapons have a key role in their lives, so pay attention to them.**

**Cards I Made Up: **

**Heavenly Intervention [Trap Card]: When send to the graveyard or returned to your hand by a card effect, all monsters gain 500 attack points for each light-attribute monster on your field for the duration of the duel. If this card is returned to the player's hand after it was activated, it must be send to the graveyard at the end phase.**

**Mercury's Silver Footing [Trap Card]: During the battle phase, your monsters are able to slip past your opponent's monsters and attack their life points directly.**

**Please review, I would very much appreciate it .**

**Preview: Yugi finds out about the secret life Alice and Michael have just as a new threat rises.**


	4. Chapter 4: Down the Rabbit Hole We Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the franchise. This fan fiction is merely for entertainment purposes and not my own profit.**

**Author's Note: All righty then, again, I want to apologize for how agonizingly long my last chapter was. As I stated before, I am a very detailed writer and I want each chapter to seem like it would actually be in a book. I also want to apologize for how short the duel between Joey and Alice was. I would have made it longer, but it wouldn't let itself be written. Curse you gods of writer's block! Anyhoo, I just want to say that when I add duels to any chapters, they will end up taking a while to be published. Also, I don't update as fast as I would like to because I don't have internet at home and I have to go to the library to use their Wi-Fi. It's probably for the best though, since it gives me plenty of time to perfect my chapters. Okay, I'm rambling. Here's chapter 3 !**

Chapter 3: Down the Rabbit Hole We Go…

The sun was still nuzzled under the horizon as the sound of morning birds chirping awake began to fill the air. The streets were quiet as people still lay slumbering in their beds, trying to savor those last precious minutes of sleep before having to wake up and prepare for the day. A small grey alley cat was sound asleep on a fence when it suddenly perked up to the noise only its highly acute ears could hear. Its yellow eyes seemed to be following something that normal human eyes couldn't.

Alice appeared in mid-air, holding onto her silver scythe, jumping gracefully among the rooftops. She saw the shadow move from the corner of her eye and elegantly dodged its attack. The shadow attacked time and time again, and each time, Alice dodged him with ease. The shadowy assailant stopped and stood silently in the middle of the road. It looked like an antique toy soldier come to live, its red uniform torn, its human face was grey and had black markings around his eyes and cheeks. It held up its weapon ready to fire; it was like an upgraded version of an 18th century rifle. It stood at ease then fired without warning.

"Gotcha!" Alice gasped as she grabbed the cat and ran out of the way of the blast. "This guy just doesn't give up, does he?"

The cat meowed softly, as though agreeing with her. Alice looked at the toy soldier as it gave her a blank stare in return. There was no emotion behind those dull black eyes. It suddenly charged at her, trying to catch her off guard and jab her with the sharp end of his rifle. Alice dodged each strike then whipped her leg up, striking the toy soldier below the jaw and sending him flying. He landed with a hard thud, his weapon clattered on the pavement a few feet from him.

Alice stood still, the cat eyeing the toy soldier, both waiting for something to happen. After a moment, it started to twitch back to life, its limbs cracking as it stood up. It fell back down, its legs giving away. The toy soldier tried to drag its broken body to its rifle. Alice merely gazed at it stoically, knowing this fight was over. The sounds of the toy soldier struggling as it crawled echoed through the empty streets. Its face was void of emotion, but Alice knew that deep down, it was crying, its pain the only thing that kept it going. It finally reached the rifle, but was unable to lift it, its body starting to give up on him.

"You weren't made very well, were you?"

The toy soldier looked up at Alice. She knelt down in front of it, a sad look in her eyes. It tried to grab her, but was only able to lightly brush her cheek with the tips of its fingers. The cat meowed as it reached over and gently pawed at the toy soldier.

"I think he likes you," Alice smiled as the cat kept playing with the toy soldier's hat. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop this from happening to you. I'm sorry you had to go through all this suffering. But don't worry, I can make it all better. I can promise you that."

With a soft smile, Alice gently held the toy soldier's face before picking up her scythe. She stood up slowly, her long hair hiding her eyes, which revealed how sorry she was for the creature before her. She raised her scythe above her head, the wind now whistling softly. The first rays of the day fell upon them. The toy soldier shed a single tear, the first sign of life he'd shown.

"Thank you," he whispered in a hoarse voice, struggling to get the words out, as Alice swiftly brought down the scythe and the light in the toy soldier's eyes faded away, a small smile on his face, looking more like the person he once was.

The wind picked up a bit, the toy soldier now rendered into black dust, floating away in peace Alice hoped. She felt the warmth of the sun on her back, as though it was reassuring her everything was going to be fine. She turned around with a big smile. She knew everything _would_ be alright. The cat purred as she scratched it behind the ears.

"What a way to start the day, huh?" she giggled as she looked over the horizon at the rising sun.

* * *

><p>"Yugi, can you help me with these boxes?"<p>

"Sure grandpa," Yugi said as he took some of the load from his grandfather. "Do you really think we'll need this many cards, grandpa?"

"Of course we do," Mr. Muto said, placing the new packets of Duel Monsters cards on the shelves. "Once Kaiba announces the new tournament, there will plenty of duelists looking to improve and prepare their decks for the big event. We also have to be prepared. Though we have a slight advantage over the competition since we know about it before any other shop does."

"Okay, grandpa," Yugi sighed, thinking about how excited his grandfather was about the upcoming tournament.

As Yugi arranged the new card packets on the shelves, his thoughts drifted to the day before. It had been so fun, just hanging out with his friends. Just a normal day. They'd walked around Domino, showing Alice around, and even introduced her to Mokuba, who took a quick liking to her. And that duel between Joey and Alice had been incredible! Yugi had not expected Alice to beat Joey so easily. Joey was a great duelist, Yugi himself always finding it challenging but fun to duel his friend. But Alice had just danced around his cards and finished him off quite easily.

Alice had said she's seen all of Joey's duels, well the televised ones, not counting the duels he had when helping save the world and such. So it did make sense that she knew Joey's deck fairly well. Yugi hoped Alice would enter the tournament, if only for the chance to face her himself. He had a feeling she would make a difficult opponent, but he was up for the challenge.

Then his thoughts wandered somewhere else. He now knew that Michael looked like the Dark Magician, explaining how he and the others had thought they recognized him. At least that's what Alice and Michael had said. But Yugi felt there was something more to it. And what about Alice? He still didn't have an explanation as to how he recognized her.

"Yugi."

"Yes, grandpa?" Yugi asked as he looked up at elderly man.

"I need you to run a couple of errands for me, here's a list," Mr. Muto said as he handed a small note to Yugi.

"Okay, be right back," Yugi said as he walked out of the game shop with the list in hand.

Yugi was looking over the list, not much on it really. He had only walked a few blocks when he suddenly felt something. He came to a sudden stop, a strange feeling coming over him. It was small, nothing too oppressive, but Yugi could tell it was not right. It was as though his mind were telling him something bad was about to happen. He had only felt that way whenever Atem and he had to face a dangerous foe.

But Yugi didn't have Atem by his side anymore to help him out. Yugi was on his own. He looked around, trying to find out what it was that was making him feel so on edge. Yugi's eyes darted everywhere, his heart beating so much so he could practically hear it. His palms were sweaty and his breathing became unsteady.

Then it was gone. As fast as it had come, that strange sensation was gone. Yugi held onto a nearby rail to steady himself. Just what had happened? One minute he was fine, happy as can be, then the next, he was scared for no apparent reason. Yugi inhaled deeply to calm himself. But Yugi still felt uneasy as he walked away. Something was very wrong.

* * *

><p>Alice was just lying down on the roof of a shopping center, under the comfort of shade the huge advertising billboard gave her. Her big headphones emanating a soft melody as she relaxed to the music. They were purple with big pale blue stars in both sides. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a small dark turquoise skirt and a matching tie. She also wore black thigh-high stockings, ankle-length boots, and fingerless gloves. Her hair was pulled up into two ponytails, which she ran her fingers through as she sat up. She let out a big yawn, stretching her arms up high into the sky.<p>

"Tired already?"

"No, just sleepy," Alice yawned again, Michael walking up to her with two bags of food and drinks in his hands.

He was wearing a black suit, looking rather dapper, with his hair loose and donning sunglasses. His well-polished shoes clanked on the concrete roof as he made his way to his sister. He sat next to her in the shade and passed her one of the bags. Alice reached in and set down her two orders of chicken nuggets and medium fries on some well-placed napkins on the floor. Michael was already eating his burger, trying not to think about how bored he was.

"I didn't think we would have a lot of work even before we moved here," Michael said as he took a sip from his drink. "Guess I was right."

"I know," Alice said through mouthfuls of food. "I'm happy about it. We were able to organize everything back home rather quickly too. We've mostly been patrolling the city really."

"Chew, then swallow, then talk," Michael scowled cleaning Alice's face with a napkin.

"Sorry," she grinned as she swallowed her food in one gulp and reaching for her own drink. "So what now?"

"We do what we can. Just because we moved here for a change of pace doesn't mean we can slack off. Besides, it is our duty as members of the Nightingale family to be there for those who need us, and protect the rest from what they are ignorant of."

"Very well."

Alice sipped her drink, taking her brother's words in. She looked vacantly into the distance. _Protect the rest from what they are ignorant of, _Alice pondered, _I guess it's for the best. But still… _Alice gripped her drink tightly as the memory of the toy soldier flashed before her eyes. He'd looked so happy when Alice had…helped him. She glanced at the scythe lying next to her. She stroked the blade gently, the memory of her parents smiling at her as they handed the scythe to her coming to mind. It played over and over.

"Remembering the past?" Michael mused, finishing his food.

"Something like that," Alice said now leaning against the billboard.

The two then felt a negative energy appear nearby. Alice just laughed while Michael picked up their trash. Well, if they didn't deal with the bad things, who would? Alice picked up her scythe, her headphones now around her neck and the music off. Michael walked to the edge of the building, waiting for Alice.

"Let's go," Michael said as he jumped.

Alice just smiled, following her brother's lead.

* * *

><p>Yugi walked out of the market with the few things he needed in hand. He smiled as he remembered the couple of kids that came up to him for an autograph. They had all been so excited to meet the actual King of Games, in a grocery store of all places. He was in a better mood than earlier, already having forgotten about that weird sensation. Yugi was standing at a traffic light, waiting to cross, when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw Tea's name pop up.<p>

"Hi Tea," Yugi answered cheerfully.

"Hey Yugi," Tea chirped on the other end. "Sorry to bother you, but do you have Alice's number? I wanted to call her and see if she wanted to hang out later, but I can't seem to reach her."

"Yeah I do," Yugi replied proudly, remembering Alice had given him her number over the week. "Maybe she's busy with Michael. I'll call her if you want."

"Thanks Yugi," Tea said in relief.

Once Tea had hung up, Yugi began searching for Alice's number in his contact list. He pushed the call button and waited patiently as the other end rung. It rung for quite a bit with no answer. Maybe Alice was tired from yesterday, they had done a lot, and even Joey had decided to just sleep in today. Then, Yugi heard a familiar tune. It was a soft classical song. It was brief, but for some reason, Yugi thought about one person as the tune faded away, right after he had cut off his call.

"Alice?"

Yugi saw Alice and Michael running around a corner not too far from him. They seemed to be in a hurry. Yugi did a double-take. Was Alice just holding a scythe? No, it couldn't be. But it happened so fast, he couldn't be sure. Before Yugi knew what he was doing, he dropped his things and chased after them. It took all his strength just to keep up with them. They were so fast! After what seemed like miles of running, Yugi stopped and leaned against a wall, trying to catch his breath. Had he lost them? Where were they going?

He looked around. It seemed like he had followed them to the park. The soft wind rustled the trees, the only other sound coming from Yugi's footsteps. He soon realized how deserted the place was. No one was around, not one person. It was strange how empty the park was. Even on weekdays there were a couple of people walking around, so it seemed odd that no one was about on a Sunday. What made Yugi worry even more was the utter silence that surrounded him. Not a sound.

"Hey! Over here!"

Yugi snapped out of his daze at the sound of Alice's voice. It was coming from somewhere close. Then Yugi heard a loud crash, the ground shaking at the impact, and immediately dashed in its direction. As Yugi emerged from the brush, he was stunned by the sight that met him. By the fountain was what appeared to be a giant red bird, long black lines adorning its body. It had frightening black eyes and a long tail that seemed to lash out at anything that moved as though it had a mind of its own. It let out a great shriek, angered by the girl confronting it.

Yugi watched in awe as Alice floated gracefully through the air. For a moment, as she glided in the sunlight, Yugi thought Alice looked like an angel. She tapped the ground lightly as she landed, but a second later, she was up in the air again, dodging the bird's tail as it swiped at her. Alice landed on a nearby tree, trying to gather her thoughts for a moment. The bird's tail was faster this time, cutting down the tree Alice stood on in a split second. Alice lost her footing and fell hard on the grass, taken completely by surprise. As she tried to get up, a large shadow appeared above her. Alice gasped as she looked up and saw the bird hover above her for a bit until it dove at her at full force.

"Alice!"

She turned her head and her eyes met Yugi's, a look of fright plastered over his face. Alice managed to roll away just in time as the bird crashed into the ground, right on the spot where she had been not a second ago. She jumped away from the bird's reach, placing herself in front of Yugi as a human shield. What was he doing here in the first place? She readied herself as the smoke cleared. The bird spread its vast wings, letting out a shriek as it flew back into the air.

"Yugi, just stay behind me," she said as she held her scythe firmly.

"But Alice," Yugi managed to say, completely confounded by what he saw, "what is going on?"

"I'm sorry, Yugi," she smiled back to him, "but that's going to have to wait. At the moment, we have more pressing matters."

Yugi stared at the monstrous bird above them, feeling as he had earlier that day. That same feeling of dread was stronger than before. Was this creature the reason behind this awful sensation? With a flap of its wings, the bird sent a rain of feathers towards the two below. Alice began to twirl her scythe in one hand in front of them as a shield. It started to shimmer as she twirled it faster and faster. Once the red plums made contact with her scythe, Yugi realized they were not as light as he had first thought. They were as hard as steel, cutting through the trees easily, some embedding into the concrete ground while others left huge gashes all around them.

Alice was successful in shielding them from the attack. She set her weapon down by her side, trying to think. _What now? If I don't finish this soon, Yugi could get hurt, _Alice agonized in her mind, _I have to end this, there's still hope for this one. He isn't as far gone as the other one. I can save him, I know I can._

"Alice, I don't know what is going on, but I do know that whatever is bothering you, just know that I'm here for you. You can do it," Yugi said kindly, trying to be of some help, even if it was just morale support.

Alice was taken aback by Yugi's sudden words of encouragement. He didn't know what was going on and yet… He believed in her, so then, why shouldn't she do the same?

_Why?_ Alice looked up at the sound of the voice. _Why does it hurt so much? Why won't it go away? I'm scared. _

The voice sounded small, timid, like a little boy's. Alice felt her heart ache at the thought of what this poor soul was going through.

"Who was that?" Yugi looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice.

"It was him," Alice answered, her eyes narrowed on the giant bird above them.

"Him? You mean that huge bird up there?" Yugi couldn't believe it.

"Yes, inside that creature, lies the soul of a person, lost in their despair."

Alice sounded different from what Yugi was used to. She felt sympathy for this creature that appeared to be a great deal of pain. Yugi couldn't help feeling the same way. He took a better look at the bird, which hadn't done anything as it flew through the air. In the quick glance he was able to get, Yugi saw the agony in the bird's eyes.

_Can't someone make it stop? Please, make it stop. Help me, please. _

"Don't worry, I can help," Alice said as she took one step forward.

The bird locked eyes with Alice, waiting on her. Alice raised her scythe at shoulder's length, focusing her energy on the weapon.

"Those lost souls that have fallen into the depths of their despair, losing their humanity and becoming a source of chaos and destruction. It is for the purpose of saving these tortured souls that we, the Heartmeisters, exist. It is not too late for you, little one, so I will do everything in my power to give you a reason to fight back and keep your dreams alive!"

Alice focused, feeling the surge of power wrapping itself around her. She felt the warmth of energy spread though her body, seeping into every part of her. It was as though there a sun inside her, responding to her desire to save this child from the suffering he was in. The wind picked up around Alice as she concentrated on one last attack. Yugi stood behind her, in complete amazement, she was radiant with power. Yugi couldn't believe his eyes.

Alice gripped her scythe firmly with both hands before suddenly making a dash straight at the huge bird. Yugi watched as she quickly jumped out of the way of yet another rain of feathers. She appeared right above the bird, everything feeling like it was happening in slow motion. Alice breathed in deeply then dove straight down at the monstrous avian. She swung her silver scythe in one mighty swoop, slicing the bird in half. It let out a cry of anguish as it began to dissipate. Yugi was waving at Alice when he noticed a ball of red feathers falling as the rest of the bird disappeared. Alice extended her arms as the feathers fell apart to reveal in child inside.

Yugi gasped in shock and ran up to Alice as fast as he could. She was cradling the child like an infant. Alice walked over to the grass and gently laid the boy down. He was wearing khaki shorts and a T-shirt with a funny face on it. He seemed to be sleeping, a peaceful expression on his face. Alice smiled as she brushed a few strands of his black hair from his face. Yugi knelt, taking the boy's hand and trying to find a pulse. Once he felt a few heart beats, Yugi settled down next to Alice, whose gaze remained on the young boy.

"He's okay, he's going to be okay," Alice sniffled, drying a few tears that managed to get out.

"Yeah, you did great, Alice," Yugi said as he patted her on the back, trying to comfort her.

A few minutes passed, the soft wind blowing amongst the trees. Alice stood up and walked over to the edge of the greenery.

"Release," Alice said.

And with a wave of her hand, it was like a veil was lifting from the surrounding area. As the strange veil receded, everything began to change. The giant red feathers vanished along with the gashes on the ground. The damage to the area disappeared instantly, like someone had turned back the clock. Soon everything was back to normal. The sounds of birds chirping signaled the return of life to the park. Alice let out a long yawn, stretching her tired body. Yugi felt he should wait to ask Alice just what had happened, but his curiosity and concern for his friend got the better of him.

"Alice," he said in a shy tone.

She turned around in one smooth move, her eyes meeting Yugi's. She could read him so easily. He wanted answers, and as her friend, he deserved them. She knew she would have to talk about her "extracurriculars", as she liked to call them in public, to her new friends sooner or later. But she hadn't counted on it coming so soon. Nevertheless, she was more than willing to share her story with them. Besides, Yugi and his friends had saved the world more than a couple of times, she was well aware of this. They could handle the truth. At least, she hoped they would.

"Well, where to start?" Alice sighed heavily with a look of mock innocence. "I suppose I should start with my family. We're not what many would call 'normal'. We deal with special situations, along with other like-minded people."

"By 'special', do you mean that bird monster you just fought?" Yugi inquired, thinking back to what had just transpired.

"Yes," Alice replied, "that creature was created by that boy."

"What? But how?" Yugi followed Alice's gaze.

The boy looked perfectly normal, except for the fact that he had been inside that feathered beast.

"It was born from his broken heart," Alice said in a solemn tone. "These are creatures that create chaos and destruction. They thrive on the misery and sadness they cause, destroying everything in their path. They are called… Mischiefs."

"Mischiefs?"

"Yes," Alice continued, "they are beings born from the broken hearts and dreams of humans. When a person falls into their despair, allows the negative emotions in their hearts to overwhelm them, a Mischief is born. It happens when someone loses faith in themselves, when they are at their lowest and are desperate for any relief from their pain."

"Is that what happened to this boy?" Yugi asked, concerned for the slumbering child next to him.

The boy couldn't have been older than seven-years-old. He was startled something so horrible could have happened to someone so young and innocent.

"I'm afraid so," Alice answered sadly. "The negative emotions grow and grow, until that person soon begins to turn into something other than human. They lose themselves, unable to fight back once the process has started. And soon enough, they become a Mischief."

"But you can help them, right?" Yugi said enthusiastically. "Like you did with this boy, he's safe thanks to you. You were incredible out there!"

"Well thank you," Alice smiled, bowing graciously at Yugi's praise. "Hours of training at work."

"So, since you mentioned your family earlier, I'm guessing Michael does this too," Yugi said, remembering Alice's older brother. "Where is he anyway? I saw you two running a while back and followed you. That's how I ended up here."

"Oh, we had to separate. We were on our way here when another Mischief popped up a few miles from here. He went to go deal with it. He should be here soon though."

"And you two are… Heartmeisters?" Yugi remembered that's what she called herself.

"You were paying attention to my little rant back there?" Alice giggled at how serious she had been. "Yes, we are Heartmeisters, the ones tasked with locating and purifying Mischiefs."

As though on cue, Michael appeared out of nowhere. He didn't look like he'd been fighting some vicious monster. Same could be said for Alice. Yugi presumed that they'd been at this for quite time if they could come out of such situations looking unscathed. In his arms, Michael was carrying a small boy, same age as the other sleeping next to Yugi. He had brown shorts and a teal long-sleeve shirt on. His dusty blonde hair was a bit ruffled from what he thought could have happened after his scuffle with Michael.

"Hello Yugi," Michael said like though nothing were wrong. "Good to see you again."

"Same here, though I wish it were under better circumstances," Yugi said sheepishly. "Is that boy alright?"

"Yes, he just passed out after our fight."

Michael set the boy down next to the other. Overall, they looked fine. Alice sighed in relief, this was the best outcome she had hoped for. As Alice checked on the new boy, Yugi realized something. His mind went back to the market, where he had been approached by a group of fans. He'd given them all autographs, the boys beaming with sheer joy. Then it hit him.

"Hey, guys, I think know these boys."

"What?" the siblings looked up in surprise.

"Yeah, the two of them asked for my autograph earlier today," Yugi told them. "They seemed perfectly fine then. How did they get so bad so quickly?"

"They were 'helped'," Michael said after a while, a tinge of anger in his voice. "I thought there was something more going on here."

"Yeah, me too," Alice said, placing a hand on one of the boys' cheeks.

"What do you mean, Alice?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about, Yugi," she replied shrewdly.

Yugi would have pressed the matter further, but he could see that it was not the right time to probe for any more answers. He would have to wait but he knew Alice genuinely wanted to tell him everything, just not all at once.

"I have to say though," Yugi said changing the subject, "you were simply amazing out there, Alice!"

"Thank you, but you know what's more amazing?" Alice mused incredulously. "You taking all this so well! I'm very impressed, and happy."

"Why do you say that?" Yugi wondered.

"Because," she began, rolling on the balls of her feet back and forth, "I was worried you would be freaking out when you found out what it is I do. The fact you're taking all this information so well makes me feel, I don't know, like you really consider me your friend."

"Looks like you had nothing to fret about," Michael butted in. "From what I can tell, Yugi here is very accepting of us. Or am I wrong?"

"Not at all," Yugi chuckled. "I've seen some weird things before, so it isn't that hard for me to believe what you're telling me. Besides, seeing Alice take down a huge bird monster helps too."

"That reminds me, do you think the others will take all this as well as you did?" Alice said with a slight tilt of her head.

"I think they may freak a bit at first, but knowing those guys, they'll understand," Yugi said, trying to assure Alice that there was nothing to worry about.

Alice laughed at the thought. It would certainly be entertaining to say the least. Michael stepped to the side as his sister and Yugi talked, his phone out and dialing away. Yugi was about to ask what he was doing when he was interrupted by the screeching of tires and sirens sounding off nearby. Yugi saw a pair of paramedics running up to them carrying their kits. One of them approached Michael, asking what had happened. Michael explained they had found the two boys unconscious in the park not too long ago. From his tone and mannerisms, Yugi could tell Michael was a good liar. The paramedic actually believed him, Yugi did too, until he remembered what had really happened.

"Alright, I'll take care of everything here," Michael said. "Alice, you and Yugi can go. If anything new develops, I'll let you know."

"Okay," Alice said with a small sigh as one of the paramedics began to check over one of the boys. "Come on, Yugi."

"Are you sure it's okay to leave just like that?" Yugi asked after they had walked away for a few feet.

"Yeah, don't worry, we do this sort of thing all the time," Alice smirked innocently. "But if you're worried about those boys, I'll keep an eye on their progress and keep you up-to-date. Okay?"

"Thanks."

They walked in silence for a bit, merely out of exhaustion. That had been way more excitement than Yugi had wished for and he felt drained for the rest of the day. And Alice, she had talked about how her family was involved in this sort of thing. Had she and Michael been fighting these things, these Mischiefs, all the while? If he was tired, then Alice must have been utterly exhausted. But from the looks of things, she seemed fine. She yawned every now and then, breathing in deeply as she relaxed in the spring breeze.

Everything was fine as they walked up to his grandfather's game shop. Yugi asked if she wanted to come in and relax until Michael called. She happily agreed and walked in as Yugi held the door for her. Her face absolutely lit up. Alice looked around the shop, examining everything with a big smile on her face. Yugi had been right in thinking she would like the shop. He'd assumed so after watching her get giddy with excitement at the arcade and the few game stores they had visited the day before.

"You like it?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Absolutely!" Alice beamed. "Yugi, this place is great!"

"Well, thank you."

Yugi and Alice turned at the sound of the gruff voice coming from behind the counter. Yugi's grandfather had just been walked in after hearing the bell at the door ring.

"Hey, grandpa. Sorry I'm late. But I got a bit side-tracked," Yugi said as he scratched his head sheepishly remembering he had forgotten all about his errands.

"Oh, it's quite alright," Mr. Muto said understandingly. "I don't need those things right away anyways. We can just get them tomorrow. Now, how about introducing me to your pretty friend here?"

Alice blushed a bit. Though she could feign her outward appearance well, she still couldn't handle being complimented that way. She was no good in situations like that. Last week alone she had been approached by nearly every guy in school. Luckily, Joey and Tristan had been there to fend off anyone who didn't get the hint that Alice wasn't interested. Why did she have to be so damn shy when it came to such things? Even a little compliment from a sweet old man like Yugi's grandfather made her blush.

"This is Alice," Yugi said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Muto," Alice said with a curtsy.

"So, you're the famous Alice my grandson has been gushing about all week."

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled, his cheeks tinting red. "It's not like that, Alice. I was just telling my grandpa about how well you get along with the others and about your duel with Joey, which by the way, was awesome!"

"Oh, you're so sweet, Yugi," Alice smiled, Yugi feeling his cheeks blaze over at the sight of her warm expression.

"Well, why don't we move on into the living room and Yugi can explain why he didn't finish those errands I sent him on?"

"Um, sure," Yugi said with his face down, too embarrassed to look up.

* * *

><p>Michael was sitting in the waiting area, the doctors still examining the children. They seemed fine, but the paramedics had insisted on bringing them in for some tests just to be sure. Michael didn't argue about it. He was concerned for those poor kids. To think someone would force innocent children to go through such pain for their own selfish ends. It sickened him. At least now they were safe. He was thankful they wouldn't recall the ordeal, but that made his job harder.<p>

He had to find out who was behind all this. The Mischiefs they had dealt with so far had been weaklings, nothing too strong they couldn't handle but couldn't leave alone. Now, out of nowhere, two rather powerful Mischiefs showed up, created by someone looking to stir up trouble no less. Why did this have to happen now? Just when he and Alice were getting settled down, things took an unexpected turn. Figures.

"Excuse me."

Michael stood at the sound of the doctor's voice. He was walking up to him looking through his folder. Michael watched as the elder man approached.

"You came with the children brought in from the park?" the doctor asked as he glanced up from his papers.

"Yes," Michael said. "How are they?"

"They are both fine, just a minor case of exhaustion. We have contacted their parents, who should be here in a short while. They, along with the authorities, are going to have some questions for you."

"Not a problem," Michael said as he pulled out a business card from his pocket. "If there are questions to be asked, please have them contact this number."

"So that's how it is," the doctor said as he scanned the card. "I understand."

Once the doctor read the card he knew exactly what was going on. No point in asking anymore questions, that's how it went. Everything would be resolved in due time.

"Please, have their parents contact us as soon as possible. Have a good night."

With a slight bow, Michael swooped out of the room. The doctor looked back at the card then to where Michael had vanished into. A nurse at the station nearby came up beside him, having seen what had happened. She inched over to see the card. It was a plain white card with the word EXIA printed on in elegant silver letters. Underneath was a number in the same ink. She scrunched her eyebrows, trying to place the name on the card.

"Sir, isn't Exia a rather mysterious group?" she asked the doctor. "What do they have to do with this?"

She was surprised by the serious look on his face. He then turned around and walked down the hall he had come from.

"Sir?"

"Don't worry," he replied in a calm voice, his body relaxing as he took in what he had just been told. "If Exia is involved, then there's nothing to worry about. Besides, there's no one out there better than them. Everything will be fine."

"If you say so," the nurse said, walking back to her station.

"Unfortunately, something tells me we're going to be getting rather busy very soon," the doctor said in a low voice, scratching the back of his head, feeling the pressure of the workload to come.

* * *

><p>"Everything went rather swimmingly, don't you agree?" the man asked his companion in a flamboyant, sleek voice.<p>

The man next to him merely grunted without care. The two of them stood side by side, hidden by the cover of night. They were on the roof of a building that was directly across from the park. They had carefully observed the scene that had taken place a couple of hours ago. They had expected their little experiment to be interesting, but they hadn't counted on the Nightingale children to get involved.

"It could have gone better and you know it, Fabian," the other man replied. "That incompetent fool! We sent him to scan the area and gather information on potential prey, but he forgets to mention that those blasted Heartmeisters had taken up residence here!"

"I know, I know," Fabian said, "never sent a novice to do a master's job. I get it, but at least we got some very useful information. This will help rather nicely. Now calm yourself, Stephan. We have to return to headquarters and reveal our findings."

Fabian pulled out a small bottle from his coat. It was filled with a shimmering blue liquid. He smiled calmly, gazing at the blue substance as he held it close to his face.

"Everything will soon be in place, and then…" Fabian sang softly. "The fun will begin."

**Two new characters have entered the scene. Who are they? What do they want? Will Alice tell the others the truth? How freaked out will they be when they find out? And how hard will Alice try not to laugh when that happens? These questions and more will be answered… Soon enough since I haven't gotten that far into the development of the plot. Hee hee, I love messing with people like that . Sorry, couldn't help myself. Things are getting interesting though. There's more dueling, more secrets, and definitely more Mischief fighting on the way. Think of Mischiefs as my version of Hollows from Bleach or Akuma from -Man or more like Chains from Pandora Hearts, sort of. If you don't know what those are, look them up. But don't worry because I will explain what they really are real soon and how they are created.**

**Please review, I love hearing from your guys!**

**Preview: Alice and Yugi try to figure out how to tell their friends about her unique talents. Meanwhile, Drake has a run-in with an old "friend". And… The details of the new Duel Monsters tournament are finally revealed!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth about Telling Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the franchise. This fan fiction is merely for entertainment purposes and not my own profit.**

**Author's Note: Hooray I made it to chapter 4! That's a real accomplishment for me since I tend to stop writing after I lose my inspiration and can't write anymore. But knowing you guys are waiting for more from me gives me the push I need to keep going. Someone asked if I was bringing back Mana since I have Mahado and Kisara's reincarnations as major characters. To that, I say a most definite "yes". Mana, along with some other characters from the show, will be making appearances, some more major than others. When that will happen, I'm not entirely sure, but it will happen! Now, I'm done teasing you all with sneak-peeks, for now anyway :P, onto chapter 4! **

Chapter 4: The Truth about Telling the Truth

Alice laid her head down on her desk, trying to get some sleep. The night before she had stayed up late talking to Tea on the phone. Yugi had promptly informed her that Tea had been trying to get a hold of her earlier that Sunday. Alice had felt immensely guilty about it. Her phone had rung multiple times, but she had chosen to ignore it. She had mainly done so because she had other things on her mind, like trying not to get killed by a giant bird-like monster. Yugi had reassured her that Tea wouldn't be angry with her, but Alice still felt pretty bad about it. Even after Tea herself had said she was not upset about it, Alice couldn't help feeling like she had to make it up to her friend somehow.

Tea led out a big yawn, the teacher droning on about current economic affairs. She looked over at Alice, who was now fast asleep. Alice looked so peaceful that Tea couldn't help smiling. Joey and Tristan were keeping their eyes glued on Alice while Yugi kept a lookout for the teacher. They knew Alice would get in trouble if the teacher caught her sleeping in class. At first, the boys didn't know why she would be so tired, but when they saw Tea in a similar state, they assumed the two girls had chatted away into the wee-hours of the night. Another reason Tea was thankful to have a female friend in the group.

They had a few close calls, the teacher glancing over at them every now and again. Yugi soon figured out that the teacher was well-aware of the slumbering girl in their immediate vicinity, but she said nothing about it. The teacher liked Alice; she knew she was a good kid, so she just let it slide. Even after the bell rang for lunch, Alice remained asleep. She was a heavy-sleeper, how about that?

"Should we wake her up?" Yugi asked, not knowing if they actually could.

"If the bell didn't wake her up, I don't think we can," Tristan said doubtfully.

"Well, there's no harm in trying," Tea joined in, fully awake now.

"Right, we can't let her miss lunch, anyways," Joey said, trying to wake Alice. "Here there, sleeping beauty, rise and shine!"

Surprisingly, Alice stirred awake, looking around in a daze.

"Wha-? Is school over yet?" she managed to say in a drowsy voice.

"Sorry, princess, it's only lunch time," Joey chuckled lightly.

"Alice, if you're that tired, then why don't you just go home?" Tea suggested, wanting to do the same.

"It's okay," Alice said softly, a look of drowsiness still on her face. "I can manage the rest of the day just fine. It's only in the boring classes that I fall asleep in. The rest of my day is filled with my favorite classes, so I'll be alright. Now, can someone help me up, please? I'm too tired to get up."

"Upsy-daisy," Joey said as he helped her. "Okay, get on."

"What?" Alice was confused as she watched Joey crouch down with his back to her.

"You said you were tired, so hop on."

"Um, it's okay, Joey," Alice said with a slight blush. "I can walk just fine."

"If Alice won't take you up on that, I think I'll take that offer," Tristan joked with a sly smile.

"No way, man," Joey protested. "The offer's for ladies only, not ugly mugs like you."

"Hey, who are you calling an 'ugly mug'?" Tristan yelled angrily.

"The one standing right in front of me, dat's who!" Joey shouted back, now standing up.

"You know something?" Alice interrupted, taking a step towards the two feuding boys before the situation got bad.

She had a serious look on her face. Yugi and Tea were worried, and Joey and Tristan tensed up. Was she going to yell at them?

"I am tired, Joey, can you carry me?" Alice said tiredly.

Joey and Tristan crashed down, absolutely stunned by the unexpected response. Yugi and Tea nearly fell too had they not leaned on their desks for support. Another thing they had learned about Alice was just how random and unpredictable her behavior could be. But she seemed so adorable when she did it, they didn't complain. Once they all recovered, they headed outside for lunch. They got a couple of weird looks from other students, mainly due to the fact that Joey was carrying Alice piggyback-style. None of them really cared, especially Alice, who was enjoying the ride.

"You okay, Joey? I'm not too heavy, am I?" Alice asked timidly.

"You kidding? You're not heavy at all," Joey smiled back brightly. "You're really light, Alice."

"Thank you, Joey," Alice beamed.

"Hey, you've been carrying Alice for a while," Tristan butted in, "why don't I take her off your hands?"

"Not gonna happen," Joey said as he continued to march on outside.

Joey had decided that as an older brother, he would keep an eye on Alice when Michael wasn't around. He knew what it was like for guys to come onto his younger sister, and unless he knew they weren't up to no good, they weren't going anywhere near Serenity. As far as Joey was concerned, the same applied to Alice. In a way, he would be acting like a second brother to her. Alice didn't seem to mind. If anything, she was glad Joey would stick up for her. And also… She was so darn CUTE! Joey couldn't bear the thought of anything bad happening to her.

They sat underneath their favorite tree, taking the time to unwind after the first half of the day. Alice watched her friends talk amongst themselves. Yugi and Joey were in deep conversation about the upcoming tournament yet again, wondering who they would see there and what it would be like. Tea was texting away on her cellphone while Tristan kept trying to sneak a peek at the screen. Alice looked around her at the other students, cheerful conversations here and there, laughter filling the air.

"Alice, you okay?"

She turned to Yugi, who had noticed Alice had been quiet for a while now.

"I'm fine," Alice smiled softly before leaning on the tree and closing her eyes. "Just relaxing for a bit."

"Tristan, knock it off!" Tea yelled suddenly as she hit Tristan on the back of the head.

"I just wanted to know who you're talking to, geez," Tristan whined, rubbing his head.

"Talk about nosy," Joey added, earning a dirty look from Tristan, which he ignored. "Though now I'm curious too. Who you talking to there, Tea?"

"If you must know," Tea said, a bit frustrated now, "I was texting Bakura. He says he'll be coming back next week."

"All right," Joey grinned widely. "How's he doing? All better now?"

"Yep, he says all he needed was to get away for a bit and be with his family."

"That's great news," Yugi smiled to Tea. "I'm glad he's all right. I was really worried about him."

"Yeah, me too," Tea nodded.

"Who's Bakura?" Alice asked curiously.

"He's a good friend of ours," Yugi explained. "He had a lot of bad things happen to him for a while, so he left with his family to England to sort things out. He's a really nice guy, I'm sure you'll like him."

"Well then, I can't wait to meet him!" Alice exclaimed optimistically. "Anybody else I should know about?"

"Hmm, let me think," Yugi said as he tried to remember who else was part of their inner circle. "There's Mai Valentine, she's a duelist we first met back in Duelist Kingdom. You'll meet her once the tournament is announced. She's always up for a good challenge."

"I know her, she's awesome!" Alice squealed in excitement. "Tea told me you guys were friends with her. I can't wait to meet her. Mai's one of my favorite duelists!"

"Who, may I ask, are your other favorites?" Joey inquired smugly.

"You and Yugi, of course," Alice laughed.

"I thought so," Joey said with an air of confidence about him. "I can understand since Yugi and me are so awesome."

"Yeah, you're terrific," Tea said flatly.

"The best thing since sliced beard," Tristan added sarcastically.

"I know, right?" Joey gloated, oblivious to his friends' obvious sarcasm.

"So, who else?" Alice said, still laughing at Joey now making various hero poses, Tea and Tristan trying to get him to stop.

"There's Joey's sister, Serenity," Yugi said, not noticing Tristan perk up a little at the mention of the younger Wheeler's name.

"She's so sweet," Tea interjected. "I can't wait for you to meet her."

"Me too," Alice wanted see how different Serenity was from Joey for herself.

Tea had told her that most of the time, you wouldn't know that Joey and Serenity were related because of their difference in personality. Alice was definitely looking forward to it.

"Now that I think about it," Tea said realizing something, "Tristan, you thought I was talking with Serenity, didn't you?"

"What? No!" Tristan argued. "Why would you think a thing like that?"

"But I thought you liked Serenity," Alice said puzzled. "Tea told me you have a crush on her, don't you?"

"Yeah, don't you?" Joey added in a menacing tone, emanating a dark aura that sent chills down Tristan's back.

"Come on, man, you told me to back off," Tristan tried to defend himself. "And I am. Have some faith in me."

"Okay," Joey sighed as he calmed down, much to Tristan' relief. "But if I hear anything happens…"

"Would you chill out, Joey? Besides, the one you should be worrying about is Duke. He's the real troublemaker."

Joey twitched at the mention of Duke's name. Tristan was right. If there was anyone out there he would never want Serenity near, it was Duke. He'd sooner let Kaiba date his younger sister than let Duke anywhere near her, at least Kaiba would respect her and not flirt with anything in a skirt. That was pretty bad considering how much he disliked Kaiba.

"Uh, what's going on?" Alice whispered to Yugi, feeling completely out of the loop.

"Duke is another classmate of ours. He's been in California working at Industrial Illusions on his own gaming invention, Dungeon Dice Monsters."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of him," Alice said aloud. "A friend of mine that met him once said he's an uncontrollable flirt with an ego to match. Her words exactly. She couldn't keep count of how many pick-up lines he used on her before he finally got the hint she wasn't interested. Even then, he still hit on her."

Joey and Tristan fell to the ground, rolling around in fits of laughter. That sounded like Duke alright. Yugi and the others hadn't seen him for a while after the whole fiasco in Egypt went down. Pegasus had taken the young inventor under his wing to help him improve and promote his work more efficiently. Yugi wondered what it was going to be like once Duke met Alice. There was no doubt in his mind that Duke would hit on her the moment he saw her.

Alice breathed in deeply, then sighed heavily as she gazed at the wide open sky above. Yugi looked at her, then at their friends, thinking the exact same thing she was at that moment. Today they were going to drop the bomb on them, a big one. They were going to tell their friends about Alice and Michael. Yugi wasn't looking forward to it, more worried about the situation than Alice appeared to be. Actually, Alice did not seem worried for a second, not even a little.

She had explained to Yugi that it was never her intention to keep her life a secret from him or their friends. In reality, she had no problem talking about it, though Yugi had thought she would at least show some hesitation on her part. Alice assured him that she had planned on explaining everything soon enough, she just wanted everyone to be in one place so she wouldn't have to repeat herself. Yugi hadn't thought she had meant as soon as the next day. The warning bell rang for next period, students starting to pick up their things and heading back to class.

"Yugi, time to head back," Alice said as she offered her hand to him.

"Right," Yugi took her hand as he stood up. "Alice, about today…"

"It's going to be fine, Yugi," Alice smiled warmly. "I promise."

"Okay," Yugi said, feeling confident that Alice truly meant to keep her word.

They walked over to the others who had already heading back inside. Tea was trying to assure Joey that everything was fine; he still thought Tristan wasn't being completely honest about leaving Serenity alone.

"Yugi, we still hanging out at your place after school today?" Tristan asked, trying to change the mood.

"Yep," Yugi said, wondering how it was going to go once Alice revealed her "secret".

Joey was about to say something when Alice suddenly spoke up.

"Hey Joey," she looked down nervously as she talked, "um, even though I'm not sleepy anymore, could I get a ride back to class? I kind of liked it before."

"Sure, hop on," Joey replied brightly, crouching down so Alice could climb on his back.

Joey was more than happy to carry her back to class, anything to see her light up with joy as she did at the moment.

"Really? Yay!" Alice shouted happily as she hopped on. "Onward!"

"You got it!" Joey complied, running in the direction Alice was pointing at, looking like a rider on a mighty stead.

The others followed suit, laughing at their friends' enthusiasm, though Yugi stayed a few steps behind as he drifted into his thoughts. _It's almost time, _Yugi thought, _I hope the others will take it well. Atem, I could really use your help right about now._

* * *

><p>"I'll have a coffee, please."<p>

"Very good, sir," the young waiter said as he wrote down the order.

Drake nodded politely at the waiter as the young man walked away. Drake looked at his watch, it was 1:32 PM and he was still not done with the work he had. Meetings he had to go to, reports he had to read and inspect, keeping order among his subordinates, and trying to find new ways to keep everyone safe and sane with all the workload they had. It was nice to get out of the office every now and again, though in his case, it happened more often than it should have as far as his subordinates were concerned. At least he kept track of all the work he had and was amazingly efficient when it came to time handling. Less headaches for everyone, something they were all grateful for.

Children on a school field trip ran past the restaurant patio Drake sat at. They were so full of life and joy, their biggest worry being more homework on the weekend. They were all trying to catch up to a balloon vendor at the corner of the street. Hearing the children's voices calling out to him, the vendor stopped and waited as they approached him with glee clear across their faces. Drake looked on as the children all called out the different colors they wanted.

"I want a red one!" one boy said.

"Me too," four other kids said.

"All right, here you go," the vendor smiled as he handed the balloons to the children and they gave him their money. "Who's next?"

"Oh that's me! My friends and I want green," one of the little girls said.

The vendor handed 3 more balloons away, then some yellow, and a couple of purple, and two orange.

"Okay, who wants blue?" the vendor asked, to which the rest of the children shouted "me, me, me".

"Sir, your coffee," the waiter said as he placed the cup in front of Drake. "Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes, thank you," Drake replied, returning his attention back to the children.

He chuckled lightly at their excitement. Most of the children wanted blue, and it was such a nice shade too. It was a deep blue that shined brilliantly in the sunlight. Drake soon found himself remembering a similar scene from a time not too long ago. It had been snowing that day, but not too much that people couldn't enjoy it. Drake and Michael had been relieved the weather had worked in their favor, otherwise the winter festival would have been cancelled. Alice had been looking forward to it for weeks. The two of them couldn't bear the thought of seeing Alice broken up about it if the festival had been cancelled.

With all the work and assignments they had had the last couple of weeks, a bit of normalcy would do them some good. Especially Alice, who they worried about most of all. They had been living in Japan for some time then, and Michael and Alice had always wanted to go to a traditional Japanese festival. Alice wore a rosy pink trench coat over her clothes with the light-brown faux fur boots she loved so much. Her hair was down, held in place by the white cat cap she wore. She had looked so adorable! Michael had bundled up that day too due to the fact he had been fighting a nasty cold for the last couple of days.

That brief image of Alice smiling brightly at him while holding a blue balloon, Michael gazing happily at his sister, everything covered in snow, it had been so perfect. He picked up his coffee and took a quick sip before setting it back down. He opened his briefcase and took out a manila folder out. He looked through the file with great care. It was about some strange incidents that had occurred in Europe in the past week. Something big was going down, he could feel it, and it made him anxious not knowing what it was.

"It's pointless to worry about something you know nothing about."

Drake slowly snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of the low, cool voice. A man now sat opposite him. He looked to be in his 20's like Drake, with wavy dark brown hair and piercing black eyes. He wore a white shirt with a black jacket and pants. He had an emotionless face, unreadable to most people, but Drake wasn't like most people. He could tell the man before him was thoroughly agitated.

"Vincent, good to see you," Drake said in a friendly tone. "How long has it been, 10, 20 years?"

"5 years," Vincent replied flatly, not giving into Drake's attempts to anger him. "Has working with those people for this long finally affected your brain function?"

"Oh how very droll of you, Vincent," Drake mused, also unaffected by Vincent's insults. "As witty as ever I see. I'm glad to see you haven't changed much, especially with those 'activities' you are involved in."

"Keeping tabs on me then? I didn't know you cared."

"I don't," Drake said with a big smile.

"Would you like something, sir?" the waiter asked Vincent after noticing his arrival.

"Red wine."

"Very well, sir," and the waiter scurried away.

"So, Vincent, what brings you to this fair city?" Drake inquired brightly.

"What brings _you_ here?" Vincent replied back, nodding at the waiter as he placed a glass of red wine in front of him.

"Work mostly. My duties are never quite done. And you?"

"I'm here to finally take your precious little girl, of course," Vincent said in a grave tone.

Drake spit out the coffee he was drinking, trying to catch his breath as he choked. Vincent really knew how to push his buttons.

"Just kidding," Vincent said nonchalantly as he took a sip of his wine. "I have no reason to take her, not yet anyway."

"As if you could even get near her," Drake smirked, quickly regaining his composure. "My sweet Alice is always on guard, and let's not forget about her brother. As I recall, Michael handed you a thoroughly embarrassing beating the last time you tried to hurt Alice. And I'm always here to put a stop to anything you have planned. You don't even know where she is, anyway, and I'm not telling you her current whereabouts."

"She's currently at Domino High School, finishing lunch with friends under a big oak tree," Vincent replied.

"Okay, so you do know where she is," Drake submitted calmly. "But you did say you are not here for her, so what is the reason for this pleasant visit?"

"Some old colleagues of mine are beginning to stir up some trouble and I was asked to check up on them by a concerned party."

"You too, huh?" Drake wasn't surprised others were getting involved as well.

"Yes, though you and your friends seem to have things under control, for the moment," Vincent said.

"Vincent, I can assure you," Drake began as he put his papers away and stood up, "if the current situation goes beyond our control, you are free to step in and handle it your way. However… I will not allow you to endanger any innocents just to have your way."

"Is that a threat?"

"But of course," Drake just smiled. "Now then, I bid you good day."

Drake made his way out of the restaurant, whistling a familiar tune. Vincent grimaced as he heard the song, bringing back bad memories from his past. He drank the rest of his wine before getting up to leave. The waiter then quickly made his way the table and handed Vincent something.

"The bill, I presume," Vincent said as he took the small paper from the waiter.

"Yes, sir. The gentleman that left said you would pay."

"Always has to leave me with the bill, doesn't he?"

* * *

><p>Alice led out a long yawn as she stretched her legs across the carpet of Yugi's living room. They had just arrived at the game shop and were relaxing around the T.V. Joey and Tristan were dueling. Joey wanted to get in as much training as he could before the tournament. Tea was finishing her homework while Yugi was in the kitchen getting snacks. Alice nearly dozed off as she stared at the T.V.<p>

"So when do you think that big announcement Mokuba was talking about is going to be?" Tea spoke as she put away her textbooks.

"Dunno," Joey answered, not bothering to look up from his cards.

"He did say they would be announcing it this week," Yugi said as he walked in with a tray full of snacks. "We should keep an eye for anything on T.V."

"Do you need any help with that, Yugi?" Alice asked, looking at Yugi upside as she lay on the carpet.

"I've got it, but I do need help with the drinks," Yugi said, pointing in the direction of the kitchen with a nod.

Alice got the hint and immediately stood up. She walked past Yugi and straight into the kitchen. She could sense his anxiety growing. Soon he would know exactly what was going on with his new friend, and he was absolutely frantic about it. Yugi walked in and held his gaze on her until he finally spoke.

"So, after the announcement, you'll tell us?"

"That's right," Alice simply replied with her back to him, picking up the drinks on the counter. "There is a lot to talk about, so I'll wait for the others to get comfortable."

Mokuba had called Yugi during class to inform him the announcement for the tournament would come on that evening. Yugi thought that it would be best to wait after the broadcast to talk to their friends.

"Here," Alice said as she handed him a soda. "Try to relax. You worry too much for someone so young."

"Yeah, I know," Yugi chuckled sheepishly.

The two stood in silence for a few minutes, still as statues. They suddenly burst out laughing. Alice nearly dropped the cans in her arms, falling down as she barely caught them. She looked up at Yugi with a look of surprise and the two laughed even harder. They had made the atmosphere so awkward, it was too funny. Yugi walked over to Alice and helped her up, a giggle escaping them every now and then.

"Yugi, Alice, get in here! They're about to announce the tournament!" Joey yelled excitedly.

The two got up as fast as they could and made it into the living room just as Roland, Kaiba's right hand man, appeared on the screen. Alice could hear the numerous clicking and snapping of cameras come through the television screen. There must have been a lot of reporters there to cover the announcement.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We have asked you all to come here for a very important announcement. Mr. Kaiba will now speak to you. Sir."

Roland moved aside as his employer came into to view. Kaiba was wearing a long purple trench coat, one of which he was always wearing. He had a stoic look on his face as he stepped onto the podium.

"Good evening," he started, the whole room going completely quiet.

"Wow, he really knows how to command a room, doesn't he?" Alice joked.

"Yeah, he's a real charmer," Joey said sarcastically, not even trying to hide his great dislike for Kaiba.

"I'm here to announce the start of a new Duel Monsters tournament. It is being organized through a new collaboration between Kaiba Corp. and Industrial Illusions. The tournament will begin in late spring, invitation is open to all. Registration will start this Friday at the various Kaiba Corp. and Industrial Illusions locations worldwide."

When Kaiba stopped for a breath, a bombard of questions came his way. One reporter stood on his seat and was luckily enough to get Kaiba's attention. When he pointed at him, the reporter climbed down and tried to look as professional as he could before asking his question.

"Mr. Kaiba, considering how vast and exciting the last tournaments have been, how will this one differ from the rest?"

"I think I can answer that," everyone in the room turned to the door as Pegasus made his grand entrance, acting as though he were a king appearing before his subjects.

_He couldn't have entered like a normal person, could he? _Kaiba thought irritably. He looked away from Pegasus and his over-the-top antics and noticed Drake standing by a corner, with the appearance of someone without a care in the world. He was amazed at the level of patience Drake had, of course, if one was to work for an eccentric man like Pegasus, that trait was a must. Even so, Kaiba thought of Drake as an odd young man. He was only a few years older than him, and yet there was something different about him. Kaiba pushed his thoughts aside as he moved so Pegasus could take the stage as only he could: over-exaggerating and flamboyant.

"As Kaiba-boy has taken the liberty of explaining all the boring details, I'll go ahead and explain the fun aspects of the tournament," Pegasus said, giving off an air of confidence as he spoke. "Duels will be organized in a tier format, duelists divided into different groups, the winner from each duel moving on to the next round, until the strongest are left to move on to the finals. Basically, everyone has an equal chance to win! And the setting for this exciting new tournament will be none other than Domino City!"

The reporters rose again, questions coming from direction. A young woman was picked and she asked about who was being specifically invited to the tournament. Pegasus went on to name a few people, Yugi and Joey's names coming up. As Pegasus went on answering various questions, from the new format to if he was going to participate, Kaiba took the opportunity to sneak away. He managed to walk out into the hallway without anyone noticing.

He took a deep breath before walking back to his office. He had done his part, time to let Pegasus have his moment in the spotlight. It was better this way. Kaiba didn't like dealing with the media or anything to do with public appearances. He preferred spending his time on something more productive, like working on the new duel disk system or keeping his company at the top, which in itself was difficult enough.

As the elevator went up, Kaiba found himself thinking about what Pegasus had asked him. Was he going to enter? He wasn't quite sure. Lately, it seemed as though Kaiba had lost interest in the game. Was it because Atem, his biggest rival, was gone? No, it was more than that. After leaving Egypt, Kaiba felt different, something had changed. He wasn't as unpleasant as before, proof of this was his new found tolerance for Pegasus. Nor was he as competitive, not even thinking about new ways to defeat Yugi anymore. So what was it?

Back at Yugi's, everyone was talking about the details of the new tournament. Pegasus had ended the press conference a couple of minutes ago, much to everyone's relief, as he had gone on and on about every little thing he could think of concerning the tournament, or Duel Monsters in general. Alice was waiting patiently for the others to slow down to make her move. The conversation seemed to die down a bit after a while. As the others relaxed, Joey flipping through the channels, Alice knew it was time.

"Ahem," Alice cleared her throat and everyone looked at her.

"What's up, Alice?" Joey asked.

"There is something I need to tell you guys," she said with a clear voice. "It's about my brother and me. It's something very important I feel you must know."

"What is it, Alice?" Tea said, Alice noticing a hint of concern in her voice.

Alice took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she was about to say next.

"You see, I'm not what you would call normal. I…" she stopped.

She felt it, that dark aura seeping out into every direction. It was strong. Not only had it come out of nowhere, but it was very close, a little too close for Alice's concern.

"Alice."

She turned to Yugi. Both were aware of what was going on. The others just sat in bewilderment. Alice's behavior had changed so quickly, and now Yugi was acting strange too. It was as if the two of them had some weird telepathic language only they understood. Before anyone could say a word, Alice took the chance to speak up first.

"I'm sorry everyone," she smiled sweetly, "but I forgot there's something important I have to do. I got to go."

Alice swiftly picked her things and made her way downstairs. The others showed her to the door, puzzled by her behavior. She stood outside the shop, fidgeting with her fingers.

"I'm really sorry," she apologized. "I really wanted to talk to you guys tonight, but I guess I'll have to do another time."

"It's okay, Alice," Tea said. "We can talk about it tomorrow, how's that?"

"That's a good idea," Alice then thought of something. "Can you guys meet me early tomorrow before school?"

"Sure, no problem," Joey said, everyone looking at him in shock. "What? Alice said it was important. I can get up early for something like that."

"Right," Tristan taunted him.

"I'll see you tomorrow bright and early then, later," Alice waved bye to her friends before dashing away.

"I wonder what she wants to tell us," Tea said. "Do you have any idea what it is, Yugi?"

"Sort of," Yugi mused. "You'll just have to wait till tomorrow to find out."

Before the others had a chance to further interrogate him, Yugi walked back inside, feeling pretty good about himself.

**Cliffhanger! Sort of. Kind of. Okay, not really. Don't fret, because all will be explained in the next chapter. I would have explained everything in this one, but it just didn't feel right. Plus, who is Vincent and how is he tied to Drake and what is going on? Is probably what you are thinking, well, let me explain. Chapters like this are really just fillers that connect the major plot points. They are super hard to write and I hate it and this chapter just wouldn't let itself be written. I'm going crazy here! But I digress. Oh, before I forget, I would like state for the record that Yugi and the gang are all juniors by now, it is early spring, and Kaiba is 19 here. Just wanted to let you all know.**

**Please review, I would love it if you did.**

**Preview: Alice explains who she really is and what the hell is going on, kind of. Meanwhile, Michael has a brief meeting with Kaiba that leads to an interesting turn of events.**


	6. Chapter 6: Heartmeisters and Mischiefs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the franchise. This fanfiction is merely for entertainment purposes and not my own profit.**

**Author's Note: Hello again, I'm want to start off by saying how sorry I am for the late update, but I began work on my characters' backgrounds and the structure of the plot, and got really got up in that, then I got a head cold and couldn't think straight. On the plus side… We finally get to find out what's going on and who the Nightingales really are, sort of. The suspense is killing me, though it must be harder for you guys since I'm the writer of this story and I know, or rather decide, what's happening. I also want to say that the story is taking place in Japan. There, I said it, but only because it just makes sense with the kind of school the gang goes to and the style of their homes and whatnot. It's just so obvious that they live in Japan. I wanted to clear that up for those of you who were wondering about that. I want all of you to have the correct details of the story. Now, let's finally move onto chapter 5! **

**P.S. The beginning of the chapter is from Alice's point-of-view.**

Chapter 5: Heartmeisters and Mischiefs

_You have to run. _

_ What?_

_ I was standing in a beautiful white meadow; snow was falling all around me. I stretched out my hand and a few specks of white landed on my warm skin. My hair was in a long braid and I was wearing a long white dress. Something about it seemed familiar to me. I could see my breath as it formed into small puffs, but I wasn't cold. I was all alone, not a soul for miles, maybe even further. It was so quiet, until that voice came out of nowhere. It was soft and delicate, like a young girl's._

_Alice, you have to run, as fast as you can. You have to get away, don't let him catch you. Because once he has gets his hands on you, __**he will never let go.**_

_Who is he? Why does he want me?_

_The voice was filled with fright. What did she mean? Who was after me? I had so many questions. I was so confused. The wind blew violently, something was wrong._

_He's coming! Hurry, get away! Run, run, RUN!_

_But my feet wouldn't move. My body trembled, not from the cold, from fear. Pure, bone-chilling fear that rendered my body paralyzed. Why can't I move? I have to get away! She said he was coming, but I don't what's going on. But I have to run, so why can't I? Why am I so afraid? Then, everything stopped, an ominous silence fell._

_Alice…_

Alice's eyes opened slowly. She stayed on her side, lying still in bed, a glazed look over her eyes. She remained like that for some time until she finally decided to move. She struggled with her sheets for a bit. She groaned as she looked at the time on her alarm clock. It was an old clock her father had found and fixed up, a present for her 5th birthday. The bells were quiet, waiting for the set time to approach. Her father had painted it in lavender, with a delicately painted butterfly in the middle from where the hands rotated. The time was 2:40 AM. Of all the days to have that lousy dream, it had be today. Alice pulled the covers over her head, trying to go back to sleep. However, after having that dream, she knew it would be near impossible to fall asleep again.

Alice pulled back the sheets slightly so only her eyes were uncovered. She stared at the ceiling, thinking. That voice, it seemed like she hadn't heard it in so long and yet she could never forget it. The female voice had been soft and gentle; it had brought a comforting feeling to Alice. But the other one, the one that had uttered her name just before she woke up. The sound of it, the way it said her name, it still haunted her after all these years. That cool, sweet, devilish voice, that promised her everything, she knew it would never go away.

She gripped the top of her sheets tightly as she remembered him, and what he had tried to do. She had that dream every now and again, and each time, it had the same affect. It left her feeling drained, the memory of that time playing over and over in her head. Alice sat up slowly, her disheveled hair falling in cascades over her arms and face. She reached over her shoulder and touched her back where her birthmark was. Her fingers danced lightly on the mark, making sure it was really there. It was a pair of thin, black wings that spread elegantly along her upper back with a flower nuzzled in-between.

She smiled softly as she felt the mark. Alice pulled her hand back by her side, gazing lazily into the air before dropping back onto her pillow. She was going to meet her friends early today, so she gave sleep another chance. This time it worked. The very thought of her friends put her mind at ease. She curled up comfortably in her sheets, dreaming about the day she had spent with Yugi and the gang, the fun she had and the new memories she had made with them.

Yugi and the gang walked quietly the entire way to school. They had gotten up extra early to meet up with Alice. Though he was tired, Yugi was ecstatic! He had been waiting for two days to find what exactly was going on, and now it was actually happening. He just hoped that nothing would happen that would prevent that from happening, again.

Joey and Tristan were trudging behind, trying hard to stay awake. Even Tea, who had gone to bed early the night before, was struggling to walk. They reached the school in a matter of minutes, which seemed like hours to them. They noticed a note taped to the front entrance. There were only two words on it: LOOK UP.

It was in Alice's handwriting, so they all did as they were told without question. On the edge of the fence that surrounded the roof stood Alice, looking rather calm. At first they thought nothing of it, mostly from sleep deprivation, until it finally registered with the group that what Alice was doing was extremely dangerous. Even Yugi, who had seen Alice battle a monster by herself not two days ago, was freaking out.

"Alice, what are you doing up there?" Joey yelled in a panic.

"Get down from there before you get hurt!" Tristan shouted as he tried to think of something to do.

Alice merely smirked at her friends' panicked cries. She breathed in deeply then exhaled.

"Alice!" Yugi cried as he noticed Alice titter for a bit before she fell off the fence, plummeting straight toward the ground.

Tea screamed as Joey and Tristan scrambled frantically to try to catch Alice. It happened so fast, they watched in horror as Alice fell, though it seemed like she was floating rather than falling. Like a cat, Alice corrected her position in mid-air and landed ever so softly on the ground. Her eyes were closed, with a relaxed look on her face. She opened her eyes, barely maintaining her relaxed composure at the sight that met her. The gang was gawking at Alice with a combination of awe and disbelief on their faces.

Alice tried as hard as she could not to laugh, turning away as to not disrespect her friends. But the looks on their faces were too damn funny! She choked back the laughter building up in her throat, shaking from the suppressed chuckles. When she finally regained control, Alice faced her friends, who still wore utter shock on their faces. She couldn't take it anymore, it was too much! Alice burst out laughing, holding her stomach as she bend over from the uncontrollable laughter that escaped her. Soon, she was on the ground, rolling in a fit of giggles. The others looked at Yugi, who appeared as clueless as they did.

"Alice?"

She couldn't answer Yugi back from amidst the laughter. Yugi crouched down beside her, trying to help her up.

"Come on, breathe," Yugi chuckled lightly, realizing why she was laughing so hard.

Looking back at his friends, Yugi couldn't stop the smile forming on his face. At least he knew Alice would have been alright, but Joey, Tea, and Tristan, on the other hand, were completely at a loss at the moment. Alice gasped between laughs, trying to catch her breath. She curled up beside Yugi, her head resting on his chest, making him blush a bit.

"Oh, it hurts," she managed to say, her laughing beginning to subside.

At that moment, Joey, Tristan, and Tea immediately ran to Alice's side.

"You're hurt, where?" Joey said worriedly, checking Alice for any wounds.

"We should call an ambulance! Is the nurse here yet?" Tristan asked as he looked around for any sign of the school nurse.

"Wait, we shouldn't move her, we have to check for internal injuries first," Tea said as she kneeled beside Alice, sounding like she'd been watching too many medical shows.

Alice looked up at Yugi, who was still blushing, then starting laughing again. They all stopped what they were doing and stared at Alice in disbelief again. Should an injured person be laughing at a moment like this? Alice breathed in deeply as her laughter died down once more. She gathered herself up rather quickly. The others were totally lost.

"I'm sorry, guys," Alice began, wiping away tears of laughter, "but the looks on your faces were priceless. I'm really sorry."

"So, you're okay then? Nothing wrong?" Joey asked cautiously.

Alice nodded with a smile.

"Okay, well dat's good… BECAUSE YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE, MISSY!" Joey screamed angrily. "What the hell were you thinking? Alice, you could've been seriously hurt!"

"Yeah, why would you do something like that?" Tea joined in, on the brink of tears, only out of relief that Alice was alright.

Tristan sank to his knees, unable to say anything. Why would she do that? She'd scared them half to death.

"I'm sorry, everyone," Alice said innocently. "But I had to show you before I told you anything."

"Told us what, Alice?" Tea asked suddenly no longer teary-eyed.

"About me," Alice replied, saying the words with great care.

"What do mean 'about you'?" Joey questioned, still angry at Alice.

She looked up at him with sad eyes and Joey immediately felt guilty about his behavior. It was hard to stay mad at her when she looked so cute.

"I'm sorry, Alice," Joey said awkwardly, "I shouldn't have yelled at ya like dat. It's just dat I was really scared you were going to get hurt. You're my friend. And I tend to look out for my friends. I don't want to see them get hurt, you know what I mean?"

"Yes, I do. I'm the one who has to apologize to you, to everyone, for making you worry like that. And I'm happy you all care so much about me. I just want you all to understand what I'm about to tell you, and hopefully accept it too."

She stared at the ground, feeling uneasy about the next part. But Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan were her friends, and they deserved to know the truth. And even though she had decided to tell them everything, Alice still felt scared about it. Tea placed her hands over Alice's, looking straight into her eyes as to assure her it was alright to continue.

"Hmm, okay," Alice prepared herself. "To begin with, I told you guys that there was something important I wanted to tell you, something about Michael and me."

They all nodded in unison, remembering how Alice had seemed so serious about it, just as she did at the moment. She walked over to a nearby tree and gently settled herself down. Yugi and the others followed her lead, sitting down in a perfect circle.

"I said I'm not what you would call 'normal', though in retrospect, that's putting it mildly. Anyhoo, truth is, what you just saw is actually the least dangerous thing I do. Right, Yugi?"

The others glanced over at Yugi suspiciously.

"You knew Alice was going to do dis, Yugi?" Joey inquired wryly.

"Um, sort of. I mean, I know Alice is involved in some dangerous activities, but I didn't know she was planning on scaring us by jumping off the roof today," Yugi pressed nervously.

"Geez, Yugi, you make me sound like some sort of criminal," Alice said flatly.

Everyone then had their own sudden visions of Alice portrayed as such. Tea imagined Alice in a high-speed chase, dodging cop cars and whipping her gun around, shooting at her pursuers without a second thought. Joey imagined Alice standing atop a skyscraper at night, dressed in black, with a look of ice in her eyes, the moonlight highlighting her delicate features, her opponents lying unconscious behind her as she made her escape. Tristan imagined Alice in a beautiful kimono, her hair down up in a bun with two chopsticks in it, wearing red lipstick, looking very much like his vision of a yakuza wife, staring at her servants with daggers, daring any to challenge her authority.

"I'm not a criminal," Alice said as though she read their minds.

Yugi let out a small laugh as their friends snapped out of their fantasies, though Joey and Tristan took a tad longer, admiring their visions of Alice's beauty. Even as a criminal she was still so beautiful. Tea cleared her throat, and Joey and Tristan followed her gaze to Alice, who sat patiently for them to come back down to Earth. Yugi was the only one who hadn't imagined Alice in such a way since he already had hint as to what she was talking about.

"I'm a Heartmeister," Alice said without hesitation.

"A what?" Everyone but Yugi said.

"A Heartmeister," Alice replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And what exactly is dat? 'Cause I get the feeling it's not a weird way to say heart surgeon," Joey said. "You're not dat too, are ya?"

"No, I'm not," Alice giggled. "A Heartmeister is someone with a special power, and a special occupation that goes with it."

"Sounds serious," Tea said with a pensive look.

"It is," Alice said brightly.

She then stood up and walked a few feet away from Yugi and the others, reaching the middle of the quad. She twirled around gracefully in place, a cool look in her eyes. With a swift move of her arm, a huge silver scythe appeared in her hand, glinting in the rays of the morning sun. The others gazed at the weapon in wonder and amazement, it was actually quite beautiful, but they had not expected it either.

"Heartmeisters," Alice said in a solemn tone, "the ones who seek those lost, who have strayed away from humanity and become something dark."

"Something dark? What do you mean?" Tea asked.

"It has something to do with a person's broken heart," Yugi interjected. "Alice told me that there are these creatures that are born from a person's sadness, and that they live by causing pain and suffering to others. She called them Mischiefs."

"Yes, that's correct," Alice continued. "Heartmeisters use special weapons called Aces that are able to purify the dark matter that poisons a Mischief's soul. This is my Ace, White Joker."

Alice held her scythe so the others could see it. It was magnificent, vine-like patterns etched along the handle. The blade looked so sharp, like it could cut through anything. Joey got up to get a better look at the weapon. Alice seemed so proud of her scythe as he looked at every detail of it. Joey felt like there was delicateness to it. It was as though it were made of a frail material and could break at the slightest touch. Joey smirked as he realized how well the scythe suited Alice, matching her personality perfectly.

"What do you think?" Alice asked eagerly.

"I think it's awesome," Joey grinded standing tall, a sign of his approval.

"Yeah, me too," Tristan joined in. "That thing is seriously wicked!"

"Thank you," Alice smiled with pride.

The way they were handling the situation was beyond what Alice had hoped for. Yugi had been right, the others were more than accepting of the truth, and that made her heart glow with happiness.

"So does Michael have an Ace too? You mentioned him earlier, so I'm assuming he's a Heartmeister too," Tea said.

"You catch on quick," Alice smirked. "Yes, Michael is a Heartmeister, and he has his own Ace. While we're on the topic, everyone in my family is a Heartmeister."

"Whoa, no way!" Yugi exclaimed. "That's incredible, Alice!"

"So you didn't know about her family, Yug'?" Joey asked surprised. "Since you were talking about those things Alice fights I thought dat you knew more about it."

"Yeah, partly anyway. I already knew about Michael, but I didn't know about the rest of Alice's family," Yugi answered sheepishly.

"How _did_ you find out, Yugi?" Tea asking what had been on everyone's minds since Alice's little revelation.

Yugi glanced over at Alice. She giggled a bit, then motioned with her hand for Yugi to answer.

"That's funny story," Yugi said nervously.

"Yeah, getting attacked by an enormous bird-like monster is always a real hoot," Alice mused, laughing as she remembered the day quite clearly. "Though I may be exaggerating since it wasn't _that_ big."

"What?" the others asked in shock.

"Wait, before you guys freak out, you should know that everything turned out great," Yugi slipped in before the others could say anything. "Alice took care of it. You should have seen her, she was incredible! She took down that monster like it was nothing. And after she defeated it, you won't believe what happened!"

"What? What happened?" Tea asked as she moved closer to hear, Joey and Tristan doing the same.

"As the monster was disappearing, a boy fell out of its body."

"What?" Joey gasped. "What happened? Is he okay?"

"The boy is fine," Alice stated matter-of-factly. "He was unconscious, but other than some memory loss, he'll be fine, as will his friend by the way."

"That's great to hear," Yugi sighed.

He had been worried about the two boys since he and Alice had left the park that day. It was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he heard those words.

"Hey Alice, you mentioned a friend. So there was another kid involved too?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, there were two Mischiefs that showed up out of nowhere, so Michael and I split up to deal with one each. Michael was the one who saved the boy's friend and brought him back to the park where Yugi and I were so I could get a good look at him."

"But how did those monsters capture them in the first place?" Tea inquired.

"Well…" Alice said. "The boys weren't so much captured as they were the monsters."

"What?" the others were finding it hard to believe what they had just heard.

"You don't mean…" Tea began.

"The boys _were_ the monsters?" Tristan finished her question.

"Yeah," Yugi replied. "But Alice and Michael were able to save them. Though I didn't know they have lost their memory."

"They'll only forget about what happened to them, nothing else," Alice assured Yugi with a soothing voice. "But we are still keeping an eye on them, just to be safe."

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Joey asked.

"To be honest, yes," Alice said in a serious voice. "We don't know what's going on, but something big is definitely going on. But don't worry about it, I'm sure we'll have it all resolved in no time."

"Well, as long as those two boys are okay, that's all that matters," Tea chirped enthusiastically.

The others agreed. Alice and Michael had saved those children, and they were home with their families, safe and sound. Alice walked over to the spot she had "fallen". She knelt down by a bush and pulled up her school bag. She then walked back towards Yugi and the others with a bright smile.

"It's still early, people won't start arriving for another hour. Why don't I treat you guys to a nice breakfast, it's the least I can do after what I put you all through," Alice offered sweetly.

"I'm all for dat!" Joey exclaimed, never one to pass up a free meal.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Tristan said as he bumped fists with Joey.

"Are you sure about that, Alice? I'm pretty sure Joey will eat more than you can pay," Tea advised cautiously.

"It's fine, Tea," Alice laughed softly. "Trust me, I wouldn't offer to take everyone to breakfast without taking into account Joey's love of food first."

Alice then realized something as she looked at Joey doing a happy dance, singing something about free food.

"Oh, who am I kidding? I would do it even if he ate the whole restaurant," Alice said all too happy to treat her friends.

Yugi and Tea smiled at Alice's charitable attitude. She wanted to do something nice for them, and she was so thrilled to do it.

"Let's get going, everyone," Alice said as she started walking past the front gate. "There's this great restaurant nearby that opens early."

"I know that place," Yugi said. "We've gone there a couple of times."

Alice took a few steps before stopping.

"Oh! I almost forgot about this," she pointed out as she glanced over at her scythe. "Can't very well take this to breakfast, now can I?"

With a flick of her wrist, the scythe vanished.

"What happened to your scythe?" Yugi asked.

"I sent it back home, I can summon it anytime I want," Alice answered.

"That's convenient," Tea said.

"Yep," Alice chirped as she began walking again.

"Dat's cool and all, but let's get a move on already!" Joey exclaimed with excitement.

"Yeah!" Tristan yelled with equal vigor.

Both boys wrapped their arms around Alice's and walked ahead in great strides. Alice looked back at Yugi and Tea as though she were telling them how funny their friends were acting. They just shrugged at her in response, saying back that this was just how Joey and Tristan were. So, Alice decided there was only one thing to do.

"My tummy's hungry, I need something yummy," she sang in an upbeat melody.

Joey and Tristan looked at her for a second before joining in without hesitation.

"My tummy's hungry, I need something yummy!" the three sang loudly.

Yugi and Tea laughed as they followed the silly singing trio. Despite what had happened earlier, and with everything Alice had told them, the gang was in good spirits. The very fact that she had told them anything made them realize how important they were to her. They had seen their fair share of weird things, so this was merely one more thing to add to the list. They still had some questions, but that could wait. Alice would answer them in due time. For now, they would enjoy a warm breakfast together as the good friends that they were.

The landscape was one of lush plant life sprouting across the land. Beautiful meadows could be seen from a bird's eye view, as well as cascading waterfalls only a few yards away. The breeze blew softly among the trees, creating a low sound comparable to a musical tune as it reverberated against the bark. The tranquil scene was abruptly interrupted by the sudden buildup of gust on one particular spot. It swirled violently, forming into a small whirlwind. The wind slowly died down, revealing a man now standing in the middle of the wind.

He was a very handsome man, with sharp features, looking to be in his 30's. He had long black hair tied up in a low ponytail. He had a scar starting from his left eye stretching down to his jaw. He wore dark brown pants with a plain white shirt, the collar unbuttoned at the top. His long light-brown trench coat flapped gently in the wind. His sharp dark green eyes scanned the area as he made his way through the forest. He reached a worn-out dirt path at the edge of the forest and continued on.

As he walked, the once peaceful atmosphere changed dramatically. The trees seemed to darken, and animals ran away or hid, weary of the man that stalked their forest home. It was as if he gave off a vibe that literally filled the wildlife with fear. Even the plant life seemed to have lost some of the vigor it emanated. There was a savage nature about him. Though he appeared human, the man's presence was something else.

He was something other than human, a being whose eyes gave away his true nature. By the way he held himself, how he walked, one could be sure of one thing: this was not a man to be messed with, and to wrong him was to write your own death warrant. He continued to walk for a couple of miles until he reached a dead-end. There was a huge wall of over-grown tree roots and branches, blocking his way. He looked up at the greenery before him; his eyes flashed a bright-green for a second. The wall glowed white before vanished into small specks of light.

The man resumed his path, the wall reappearing after he had stepped through. The path ahead was different than the one he had left. Like stepping through the looking glass, he was transported to another place different from where he had started. In front of him was a vast, beautiful garden. The flowers were sparkling in the sunlight after just having been watered; the hedges were meticulously hemmed around the property; the path was now smooth-stone and led to a magnificent castle.

The building was exquisite, long columns placed at different locations, especially by the garden, with tall windows to let the sunshine in. The structure's exquisite architecture and elegant feel was on par with that of the Versailles or Buckingham Palace. By the glass doors that led inside, there sat a group of people around a small table. It seemed like they had reached the end of their discussion as the newcomer walked over to them.

By the time the man had reached them, the group was already leaving. All but one young man, who sat back in his seat as his associate took the chair opposite him. He was very young, 18-years-old, with silky, platinum blonde hair and pale violet eyes. He wore a white lab coat over a black turtleneck and grey pants.

"Welcome back, Stephan," Fabian greeted brightly. "How was your assignment? Everything go well?"

"Yes, those fools from Exia haven't got a clue about our plans," Stephan replied as he relaxed in his seat.

"Good, let's keep it that way," Fabian grinded casually.

"Easier said than done," Stephan argued. "Those people are not known for giving up easily. They'll keep digging until they find something."

"And by then, it'll be too late," Fabian said confidently. "Don't fret so much, or you'll give yourself worry lines. And we wouldn't want that, now would we? The ladies just love that handsome face of yours."

"Ah shut up," Stephan growled. "You're one to talk, pretty boy."

"I know," Fabian beamed proudly.

A young maid appeared from the glass doors with a tray of small deserts and coffee. She delicately placed a lemon pie slice in front of Stephan. She then placed another in front of Fabian. She carefully poured coffee into fragile china cups before handing them to the gentlemen. She bowed before walking away back inside with the tray. Stephan blew on his drink before taking a sip, and then began to dig into his desert. Fabian merely stared into space, his head resting on his arm.

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" Stephan asked, easily noticing the young man's change in mood.

"Oh, nothing," Fabian answered. "Why do you ask?"

"You've been acting weird since we got back," Stephan elaborated. "I don't know why. You said it yourself, everything went fine with those experiments of yours, so I can't figure…it…out…"

Stephan was about to take another bite of the desert when he suddenly put the pieces together. His hand stayed in midair, still holding onto his fork with a bit of pie on it. He eyed Fabian suspiciously, having somewhat of a clue as to what was causing the young man to act like this.

"Please tell me this isn't about what I think it is," Stephan demanded sternly.

Fabian remained silent, his eyes meeting Stephan's.

"Then we have nothing to talk about," Fabian said nonchalantly.

Stephan groaned in exasperation, rubbing his temples in frustration. It was the same damn thing every time. But what he could do about it? So Stephan just let it go. Fabian remained silent. The expression on his face was unreadable, vacant and distant. But Stephan could tell that Fabian did not care about what he said or thought about him. The young man was optimistic to a fault, if not a tad creepy. But that was one of the qualities he liked about Fabian, that and the fact the guy could put up with his temper problems and rash behavior, treating them like they were normal.

"I better go report myself to the master before I get yelled at by those annoying self-appointed assistants of his," Stephan said, finishing his desert and coffee before standing up to leave.

He walked inside while Fabian finished his own desert in a sudden upbeat mood. _There is something seriously wrong with that boy, _Stephan thought as he made his way through the castle. His footsteps echoed through the empty halls. Stephan was greeted by a few people on his way, some bowing because of his rank, others just nodded in his direction as he passed by. He finally reached a set of large wooden doors. As though sensing his presence, the doors slowly swung open. The hinges creaked and the wood groaned as it moved.

Stephan strode inside. It was a big room, with not many furnishings around. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, its glass gleaming from the light it produced. Stephan's footsteps seemed louder as they made contact with the smooth floor. His gaze focused on the single figure sitting at the far end of the room on a throne. Behind the man, there was a huge window with the curtains pulled over it.

Stephan stopped directly in front of the few stairs that led to the throne. He knelt before the man with his head down. The man before him stared down at him with a sharp look in his silver eyes. His pale blue hair moved a bit as he tilted his head in recognition of his subordinate. Dressed completely in white, one would mistake this beautiful man for an angel, if they only knew the truth.

"Master Johan," Stephan said with his head still bowed.

"Stephan, welcome home," Johan said in a sickeningly sweet tone. "I trust your endeavors went as planned?"

"Yes, my master," Stephan replied. "All is as you instructed."

"Well done," Johan said. "You always come through for me."

"I always strive to do my best," Stephan smirked malevolently. "And I take so much pleasure in it too."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now Stephan, I hear you stumbled upon some interesting information while in Domino. Fabian already told me, but would you care to share what you know?" Johan asked, waiting in silent anticipation.

"Of course, master," Stephan said. "While conducting Fabian's experiments, we found out that the Nightingales are currently living in Domino City."

"All of them?"

"Only the children, sir."

"I see," Johan said coolly.

"Also…" Stephan began. "Drake Kingsley is with them. And he has gotten wind of our recent activities."

"Does he know exactly what we are doing?" Fabian asked.

"No, he doesn't even know we are the ones responsible," Stephan answered with a proud look on his face. "All he knows is that something is definitely happening that connects all those incidents."

"I am going to truly relish the look on his face when it all comes together, and there will be nothing he will be able to do about it," Johan smirked evilly, everything was going perfectly, simply perfectly.

Drake stood by Pegasus's side as he drew the final details of the tournament with Kaiba. He sneezed out of nowhere, the sound interrupting the discussion the other two men had been having.

"Bless you," Pegasus said. "Someone must be talking about you. A pretty girl, perhaps?"

"Not likely," Drake replied flatly, taking the tissue Pegasus offered him.

"Anyway," Kaiba interrupted, a bit irritably, "with these last details, all we have to deal with for now is the registration for the tournament."

"Right," Pegasus beamed. "My part is done here. If you need me, I'll be in town for a bit. Just call me. I do so enjoy our little chats."

Kaiba just blanched at Pegasus. Right, like that was going to happen. Just because Kaiba could actually put up with the eccentric billionaire, it did not mean they were friends. Pegasus gathered his things and made his way to the door when Roland buzzed in.

"Mr. Kaiba, there is someone here for Mr. Kingsley."

"Who?" Kaiba had no idea who that was.

"That would be me," Drake said with a raise of his hand.

He walked over to Kaiba's desk and asked Roland who was looking for him.

"A young man, he says his name is Michael."

"Oh! They came to pick me up, how sweet of them!" Drake squealed in delight.

Kaiba was a bit taken aback by Drake's sudden change in demeanor. He hadn't expected the usually cool and collected Drake to abruptly change into this out-of-character person. Nevertheless, Drake continued to act like hyper high school girl, looking at the phone as though it had told him the best news in the world.

"Are they downstairs?" Drake asked excitedly.

"Yes, right up front, sir."

"Oh, I can't believe it! Those two are just so considerate! Such good kids, how well they have grown! To come all this way for me…"

And Drake droned on and on about how these mystery people were the best thing that had ever happened to him and how they mattered to him and so on. Roland just looked at the phone awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Drake then said he would be right down and hung up. Roland looked up at the young man before him, who shared in his disbelief.

"Honestly, we can't even pick him up without him making such a big deal out of it," Michael sighed aggravated.

"Come now, dear brother," Alice smiled softly. "It is a sign of how much he cares about us."

"You say that now, but you forget how he gets around that certain subject concerning you," Michael said stoically.

"You had to bring that up, didn't you?" Alice asked wryly.

"Yep," Michael chirped in his usual aloof tone. "I'm sorry about our uncle, he can get a tad excited when it comes to family."

It took a while for Roland to realize that Michael had been talking to him. Uncle? Wasn't Drake a little too young to be their uncle?

"Oh, don't worry about it, sir," Roland finally replied, deciding it was not his place to ask about Drake.

"Looks like their almost down," Alice said as she looked at the floor numbers change to single digits. "I'll go wait by the car."

By the time Alice had walked out of the lobby, the elevators door opened and Drake walked out in his normal calm behavior.

"Michael!" he exclaimed with glee. "Thank you for coming for me."

"No problem," Michael said, back to his stoic demeanor. "We better get going before it gets late."

"Wait! I have to introduce you," Drake said, dragging Michael by the arm. "You remember Pegasus? And this is Seto Kaiba. They're working on the upcoming Duel Monsters tournament."

"Hello, I'm Michael," Michael greeted in a monotone voice. "I'm sorry about my uncle. He's can act a bit different at times."

"Uncle?" Kaiba was totally surprised. "Drake is your uncle? But you look only a few years younger than him."

"Drake is older than he looks," Pegasus said shrewdly.

Both Michael and Drake looked at Pegasus as though they were telling him to stop talking right there.

"Anyways, it was an honor to meet to you, Mr. Kaiba, but we have to get going," Michael added trying to change the subject. "Come on, Drake. Alice is waiting outside."

"Alice?" And Drake was skipping away across the lobby. "Alice, I'm coming!"

Michael followed him at a slow pace, un-phased by Drake's strange behavior.

"And you thought I was weird, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus smirked.

Kaiba just scoffed at him and walked towards the doors. For some reason, he felt like he had to follow them. As he stepped out, the sun was just setting, the sky changing from cool blue to fiery red and orange. His eyes roved over to Drake, who stood by a dark blue sports car. Michael was settling into the driver's seat. Drake seemed to be talking to someone, but it didn't like Michael was paying attention. So who was he talking to?

Then, he saw her. The first thing he noticed was her long white hair as it fell along the outside of the car door. Then he saw her eyes, those deep blue eyes he could never forget, the innocence and beauty in them. She smiled at Drake, and Kaiba swore his heart stopped. Such a warm and sweet smile, he wanted to look away but couldn't. Drake looked back and waved bye to Kaiba and Pegasus, whose natural curiosity got the better of him like always. Kaiba watched as the car revved up then took off, his thoughts still on the girl in the backseat.

_Kisara, _he said to himself. But it couldn't be, it was impossible.

"There they go," Pegasus said. "And I wanted to talk to Alice. Oh well, next time."

Pegasus walked back into the building, now on his cellphone informing Croquet to pick him up.

"Alice," Kaiba said the name with great care, his heart beating faster as he thought about the girl he had seen but a second ago.

A girl with white hair and blue eyes named Alice.

**OOH! Kaiba has seen Alice for the first time and already sparks are flying. For him anyway. What will happen when they properly meet for the first time? I won't say yet :P I've got to give you all something to look forward to. On a different note, I was thinking of making a Halloween chapter since it's almost Halloween and it is my favorite holiday EVER! I love it XD But it will be like a haunted house chapter, since currently in the story, it is spring. And a new character has entered the fray. Who is Johan? What does he want? Will he ruin everything like every other villain in the series? That is most likely. He is one bad dude. Trust me, if you thought Marik and Bakura were assholes, this guy is worse. You won't believe what he did in the past and what he is planning this time around. You will all be like, "He did not just do that! What is wrong with him?" Answer to that, a lot. Johan has serious issues. Fair warning, people are going to die in this story, so keep your tissue boxes close because there will a lot of tears shed.**

**Please review, it keeps me inspired to write more for you all!**

**Preview: Yugi and the others accidently stumble upon a Mischief hive while Alice and Michael are on assignment there. What does this equal? A lot of weird moments, a ton of laughs, and a whole lot of Mischief butt-kicking, courtesy of a very angry Alice XD**


	7. Chapter 7: Wicked Playhouse, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the franchise. This fanfiction is merely for entertainment purposes and not my own profit.**

**Author's Note: Before I start, I want to point out that in the last chapter, I kept misspelling dessert. For those of you who noticed, I am so sorry. I'm a perfectionist when it comes to my writing and it was really bugging me _! On a lighter note, I've gotten great advice from you awesome readers and I'm feeling pretty confident about continuing work on this story. I have a few ideas about other fanfic I want to work on, like one about Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, since it ended it so horribly *eye twitching at mention of that*, but for now, my full attention will be on this work. Quick tidbit, I will make Kaiba more closely to his Japanese dub counterpart since 4kids fucked up with most of his lines and character progress through the series.**

**Special thanks to: reader13lovesbooks, for such great advice on my writing and, for overall, being an epic writer and inspiring me to write this story in the first place XD I am not worthy *bowing down repeatedly***

**A super-special shout-out to: the64single, for being a super awesome writer and congratulations on finishing your KaibaxKisara fanfic, I loved every minute of it and you are a truly gifted writer XD**

Chapter 6: Lost in the Wicked Playhouse, Part 1

Yugi sat patiently in his seat, taking notes on the current history lecture. He wrote each word with care and precision, wanting to make sure he got everything the teacher said correctly and neatly. Behind him, Tea was doing the same but was having trouble keeping up with the teacher's speedy speech pattern. Joey and Tristan, on the other hand, had a different approach to the situation: copy off Yugi since they could not understand a word the teacher was saying.

To make sure they didn't get in trouble, the two pretended to write in their notebooks and kept their textbooks open to the correct page just to look good in front of the teacher. As the teacher started talking about the progression of European monarchs, Yugi's gaze roved over to the empty seat behind Joey. It had been two weeks since Alice had revealed her secret to them and everything had gone on as though nothing were any different.

They all supported what Alice and Michael did. They saved lives after all. However, there had been times since then when their friends' concern had gotten the better of them. The same day she had told them the truth, Tristan had argued that someone as "delicate" as Alice should not have to face such dangers. As though hitting their cues, Joey and Tea joined in and said that if she could, Alice should find a way out of her current life. But Alice argued back that she was happy with her life, just as it was.

After that discussion, the others had decided that she really didn't mind the dangers and peril she faced on a regular basis. Though Tea had asked Yugi to help her convince Alice to try to quit her "job", he merely waved her away and explained that if Alice was happy, then they should respect her decision and accept the path Alice had chosen for herself.

Today, Alice was absent, Michael calling in sick for her. Though, Yugi had the good sense that both Nightingale siblings were busy with their "special occupations". Joey had wanted to call Alice, but Yugi had told him that when Alice was off fighting who-knows-what that she didn't seem to answer her phone. Case in point, the day he himself had stumbled upon Alice and her red-feathered enemy at the park. Yugi had gone onto more detail about the incident with the others.

As amazing as Alice and Michael were, Yugi couldn't help feeling worried about them. His heart thumped a little harder at the thought of the kind of monsters they had to face. He stopped taking notes, his pencil only an inch away from the paper, his thoughts racing through his mind. His hands began to get sweaty, the pencil slipping down onto the notebook. He stared at his notes, not really reading what he had written. Yugi wondered how they could do it, how Alice and Michael could keep on fighting when the possibility that something horrible could happen to them was so obvious.

"Yugi?"

He snapped back to reality and turned to face Tea. She looked concerned about him.

"You're worried about Alice and Michael, aren't you?" she asked, it was obvious from the sound of her voice that she was too.

Yugi gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, I am."

"We all are, Yugi," Tea said, "but you heard what Alice said. They've been doing this sort of thing for a very long time. I'm sure they know exactly what they're up against and take every possible precaution."

Tea was right. Alice had made it a point to explain how she, or anyone who was a Heartmeister, took into full consideration the risks involved with each Mischief encounter. They weren't fools; they couldn't underestimate their foes, otherwise things could turn very bad. Yugi took a deep breath, and then exhaled, the tension in his body leaving along with the air he breathed out.

"You're right," Yugi said softly. "I just have to have faith in them. That's what friends do."

"Right," Tea chirped.

Alice sat back in her seat sipping on her soda as she read the file in her hands. Her eyes carefully scanned every word as she read the details of her new assignment. She was still wearing her school uniform, her foot napping lightly on the floor with a hint of annoyance. Alice had been walking to school when she had gotten a call from Drake that there was an emergency. The urgency in his voice had prompted her to hurry back home. When she had arrived, Drake had asked her to wait for him in his study. That had been an hour ago.

The study was very well kept despite all the paperwork filed on and around the desk. Bookshelves were organized and dusted, and the wooden desk gleamed from its polish underneath the papers. It was rather spacious, with a soft white couch placed in front of a long, wide window and two lounge chairs on either side. A low table was settled by the couch with a few books and a cup of cold tea left untouched. Alice and Michael sat in the seat directly in front of the desk, waiting for Drake to show up.

"What is taking him so long?" Alice asked in frustration, sipping the last of her soda before tossing the can into the trash pin a few feet away.

"I'm sure he will not be long," Michael said.

She eyed him in disbelief.

"Not for another hour at least," he added quickly.

Alice took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Okay, I'm just really bored."

"I know," Michael said as he patted her head gently. "Drake will be here soon."

As though on cue, the door swung open and Drake walked in. He sat behind his desk with his legs crossed. He seemed to have been in deep thought since entering the room. Alice laid the file back on the desk, sliding it up to Drake. He stared at it for a bit, as though questioning whether or not to talk about it. He chose the former.

"I have a big assignment for you," the tone in Drake's voice was grave as he spoke. "I see you have taken the liberty of reading the file already, good. Though the information in it is rather sketchy, so I'll elaborate further. A couple of days ago, a few of our informants were on assignment in Kyoto when they came across some interesting intel. They found out that there is a slight chance that a Mischief hive is hiding out here in Domino. Now, it may be not true, but we can't take that risk. If we simply dismiss this, and we were wrong, the consequences could be tragic."

"And that's where we come in," Alice stated.

"Yes," Drake said. "You two are the only ones who can handle this kind of assignment. Your unique abilities will help to determine whether there is any truth to this information. And if there is…"

"We will take care of it," Michael said coolly. "We understand. Is that all?"

Drake nodded. Alice and Michael stood to leave. Alice opened the door when Drake suddenly spoke up.

"Alice, Michael," the air in the room was tense until Drake abruptly broke out of character. "Please be careful, you two. I worry so much about you; sending you poor children out there into the cruel world, to face God knows what! Promise me you'll be careful."

Alice looked at Drake and felt the sting of guilt in her chest. The man felt instinctively responsible for them, despite the fact that Michael was 20 and Alice could definitely take care of herself. But Drake knew that there were some things that they could not handle on their own. He treated them like they were his own. He had known them since they were children. Alice walked over to Drake and gently wrapped her arms around his back.

"Don't worry, uncle, we'll be fine," she smiled warmly to him. "And if we need any help, we'll call you. Don't we always?"

Drake could feel his heart swell with joy at the sight of her smile.

"Of course you do."

With that, the two took off. Alice and Michael headed for the center of town, it was the best place to start. Alice hummed happily as she walked gracefully along the city streets. Michael followed behind in cool silence, oblivious to the looks of admiration he got from female pedestrians he passed by. Michael came to a stop when he noticed Alice wasn't walking by him anymore. He heard barking and immediately stiffened. He followed the barking around the corner and saw Alice bent down beside a small fenced-off area were a group of puppies were out on display.

A young woman in an apron asked Alice if she was interested in adopting. At that moment, Michael stepped in. With an unintentional suave air about him, he gently let the young woman know that they would be more than happy to take one of the puppies, but that it wasn't a good time. The young woman blushed as he spoke to her the entire time. Meanwhile, Alice was too preoccupied with the balls of fluff that were excitedly trying to hop over the fence into her arms.

Alice giggled with glee as the puppies licked her fingers through the holes of the fence. Michael was about to drag her away when he saw the sparkle in her eyes. How she adored those furry little puppies. She had always been like this. Once she caught sight if anything remotely cute, she would go completely gaga over it. And though it was hindering their mission at the moment, Michael couldn't bear to tear her away from the pups, she looked so happy!

He somehow found the strength to tell Alice it was time to go. Alice found it extremely hard to leave as she said bye to the puppies, hoping they would all go to good homes. She got a bit teary-eyed, but managed to walk away. As Alice reached the next corner, she looked back and her heart sank as the puppies gave her their all-too-famous sad face. She asked Michael to just drag her away before she changed her mind. He proceeded to quickly carry her away.

After walking for a few blocks, they were back on track. There was a bustle of people coming and going from different buildings, most were on their cellphones or talking to someone they were walking with. It was around 10:30 AM when the two had finally made it to the center of the city. They walked up to one of the tallest buildings nearby. It was one of the major business buildings in the city. Alice and Michael easily made their way to the top, jumping from one structure to another as though they were made of air.

Once they reached the top, the pair looked over the city, taking in the vast expansion of buildings and roads spreading in every direction. Alice walked over to her brother. She took his hand into hers and stood back-to-back with him. She slowly closed her eyes, as did Michael, and both focused all their energy and thoughts onto one objective: locating the Mischief. Most of the time, sensing Mischiefs was second-nature to them. However, with hives, the accumulated Mischiefs are able to mask their presence by focusing their collective power as a barrier of sorts. Most Heartmeisters would find this to be hinderance, but the Nightingales were special in that aspect.

Alice and Michael felt the energy pour through their entire bodies, their mind's eye moving at lightning speed as they searched for their intended target. Everything around them was a river of overflowing words and thoughts, people appearing like specks on an white canvass. As it all swirled around them, an ominous dark presence emerged from all the lively energy of the city and its citizens. There it was. Alice let go of Michael and took a few steps away. Both opened their eyes, and without saying a word, jumped over the edge of the building.

"Looks like Drake's intel was right," Alice said as they sped across rooftops with ease.

"Yeah, and it seems like the Mischief aren't that strong yet," Michael agreed. "Let's just hope no one comes across them before we get there."

Alice inwardly grimaced at the very thought of that.

"Right. Let's hurry."

She took the lead and increased her speed. Even if someone were to see the two of them, they would only be able to make out blurs. As they drew closer and closer to the hive, Alice felt her stomach flip with anxiety. She wasn't scared for her own safety, but rather for that of anyone who crossed paths with those Mischiefs. She narrowed her eyes, her vision focused on a sole structure ahead of her. There it was. Alice landed on the ground without making a sound, Michael right behind her. She stared at the house before them with cool, piercing eyes.

They had arrived in one of the city's most remote areas, near the outskirts of town. The house was actually rather big, a manor actually. Its architecture was of old European style, close to early 20th century English manors. The exterior was a hot pink shade and the windows looked like they were painted in sky blue. It looked like an over-sized version of a little girl's doll house. However, the air was stiff, the feeling of overwhelming dread in it palpable. Alice turned to her brother with a look of complete seriousness.

"Let's go."

Michael nodded silently. They walked up to the front doors, which were painted light lavender. Alice twisted the doorknobs and swung the doors open in an elegant motion. The sound of the doors swinging open echoed through the front foyer. Inside, everywhere you looked there were bright shades of colors. The walls were the same pink as the outside of the manor and the wood outlining their edges, as well as the tiling on the floor, was baby blue. The furniture looked like it had picked out by a child, from cushy couches and chairs to toys of various sizes lounging about.

The front doors closed behind Alice and Michael, who didn't seem worried by it. Despite the warm and innocent look of the place, both knew that there was more to this "dollhouse" than met the eye. Alice looked around, trying to find exactly where the Mischief were hiding. She could sense their dark presence from different locations in the house. She could also tell from the oppressive energy that they each emanated how strong they were.

To a normal person, it would feel like a cloud of sadness had fallen on their heart, as though someone had reached in and stolen all the happiness they had. To Alice and Michael, it was that and more; like a wave of dark power that spread from the Mischief's heart, or what was left of it. They could see this energy seep out from the Mischief, like black arms outstretching to them, visible only to Alice and Michael.

"I count a total of five," Alice said after a moment. "How do you want to handle this?"

"They're not too strong, but that could change fast," Michael said as he considered the current situation. "Let's split up. You take the first floor and I'll take the second."

"Right," Alice simply agreed.

She was making her way to the hallway past the foyer on the right when she came to a halt.

"Is something wrong?" Michael asked concerned.

Alice stood still for a few minutes without so much as a peep out of her. Then her shoulders started to shake and Alice clamped her mouth with her hands. At first, Michael thought she was crying, why she would do that was beyond him. Then he heard her trying to stifle something from coming out. Michael stared at Alice in disbelief yet remained composed: she was laughing, now of all times. Alice could be so random some times.

"What's so funny now?" Michael said stoically.

"I just realized how serious I was being!" Alice laughed heartily. "I swear, I'm such a weirdo. Well, I better get a move on. You too. We have work to do."

With a simple nod and smile from her brother, Alice walked off into the hallway. She could hear Michael's footsteps as he climbed up the stairs until he had finally reached the top and his steps became fainter. Alice walked calmly through the hallway, the tapping of tree branches against the windows' surface, breaking the silence. Though they were painted blue, the windows still let in the bright sunshine as if their glass were perfectly clear like that of regular windows.

Alice reached the end of the hallway, looking up at a bright orange door. She turned the knob, her heart pounded slightly, anxious about how fast the attack would come. When it came to Mischiefs, you could be certain of one thing: they simply loved to mess with your head. Toying with their prey was as purely natural to them as breathing. Alice opened the door and stepped into what looked like a ballroom, the place splashed with baby blue walls and light-violet tile flooring. Two chandeliers hung from the ceiling, illuminating the entire room. They looked to be made of light-green, crystal vines with clear, flower shaped light bulbs.

Alice's heelless boots tapped lightly on the tile floor, the sound reverberating inside the empty hall. She came to a halt near the center of the room. Her eyes remained focused on a particular spot on the floor. Her shoulders tensed up as she felt the dark presence in the room make itself known. It was stronger than the ones she had faced in her time in the city. At the center of the floor, a ripple appeared, like the floor was made of water.

_Are you here to play? _asked a voice out of nowhere.

It was male, a young boy's voice. It was soft and meek but unafraid in its approach. Alice could tell by the oppressive presence he gave off, that this Mischief was anything but meek. By the pressure she felt on her body, a feeling of utter dread, she knew this Mischief would not hesitate to kill her if given the chance. He poured out his power, like a downpour of rain that would not stop. He wanted her to be paralyzed by fear, to drink in the look of horror on her face. But Alice merely smirked.

"Are you going to show off all day or are you going to do something interesting?" Alice mocked him with a straight face. "There are other opponents here I could face."

_You're not afraid? _The Mischief seemed a bit confused by her reaction.

"Not really," Alice said wryly. "You're not the first of your kind I've faced."

"I see. I know what you are, I've heard of your kind as well," the Mischief said, the ripples on the floor washing over as he finally emerged from the waves of the floor. "You're a Heartmeister."

Alice took in the appearance of her opponent. He looked like an antique toy doll, dressed in a dark violet boy's suit, with black knee-high socks and brown dress shoes. He wore a matching violet top hat over his light black hair. His eyes were a piercing auburn. His skin was paler than the toy soldier she had faced a few days ago, a very pale grey. Around his eyes down to his neck, the doll boy had black markings in the shape of delicate swirling circles. He appeared to be a bit older than Mokuba by a few years.

"You finally show yourself," Alice smiled as the doll boy floated a few feet off the ground. "And you're so polite too. It seems you're more in control of your will than the ones I've faced in this city so far. You are a second-level Mischief, a Duo."

The doll boy stared down at her with his auburn eyes, trying to look past her high school girl appearance and see the true person inside. She knew a lot about Mischiefs, and she wasn't easy to frighten like most humans. It wasn't just that she was a Heartmeister. It was more. She had easily deduced his level of power, and she knew where to find him without trouble, despite the fact that the manor was cloaked with the combined power of the others he resided the manor with. As he stared her down, she merely smiled at him. She was different, so calm and collected. And though he knew he would most likely be cut down by her, the doll boy couldn't resist the urge to end her at that very moment.

"You are correct, I am a Duo," the doll boy confirmed her statement, his face void of emotion. "And you are very powerful yourself. I will very much enjoy ending your life. Especially in this room, it is rather fitting. A place like this exists for people to dance away their worries, forget about the outside world and all its flaws. I will take your life and your will forever rest here, free to dream away all that ails you, like the so many before you."

Lights then flickered all around them, floating softly in the air. They were the souls of the people the doll boy had killed and trapped in that room, collecting them like they were play-things. After a while, the lights flickered away.

"You see? They are so happy here, not having to deal with all the bad that is in this world," the doll boy said proudly. "By taking their lives, I have freed them from the pain of their existence, now all they can do is dream and there is no one to disturb them. I have saved them."

Alice's fringe hid the sad look in her eyes. When she spoke, her voice was low and strangely calm.

"That so? If that's how you feel…"

White Joker appeared in her hand instantly, answering its master's call for battle. Alice tightened her grip and swung the scythe behind her in on mighty swoop. That cool stare returned to her eyes. She felt no tension in her body, her stomach did not flip over in fear, and her heart remained as steady as the air around her. She was completely at ease. She was in her element.

On the second floor, Michael followed the faint sound of music. It sounded like music that would be played at a carnival, light and lively, played by one of those music boxes performers turn with a lever. It was very happy music, but Michael knew there was no room for underestimating one's foe merely by their choice of music. A yellow door was wide open in the middle of the hallway. He stepped inside without a second thought.

The door disappeared behind him, but Michael did not seem worried. The air about him was tense but controlled. He looked around the room. It appeared to be a small performance hall, with a stage right in front of him a few yards away. The curtains were pale blue and the stage itself was white. There were seats made of pale pink velvet material. Michael walked down the short path between the rows of seats when he stopped at the sound of a voice.

_Welcome stranger._

It was a man's voice, low and steady. The curtains opened to reveal what looked like a strangely shaped, white puppet. It was tall, at 8 feet, with long limbs that reached to its knees. Its head was like a jester's mask, except it had no mouth, at least not one that was visible. In place of its eyes were two dark sockets, no hint of life in them whatsoever. Instead of hands, it had long, razor-sharp claws. It stood proud and tall, its legs perfectly straight and its arms at a greeting stance. Around its arms and upper body were thin black markings that resembled string.

"There you are," Michael said as he gazed at the Mischief in front of him. "I've been looking for you, rather tricky of you to concentrate your collective power to hide from us. But not tricky enough."

"You found my brothers and me quite easily. I am to assume that you are a Heartmeister then," the puppet man said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"I am," Michael answered back. "And you are a Duo, like the one my sister is facing now."

"Your sister? Sibling Heartmeisters? That's something you hardly hear about. I wonder how you'll fair against us," the puppet man mused with true curiosity.

However, the puppet man already knew the outcome. The young man before him was special, like the girl downstairs. He could feel the power the young man had, the calm air about him. It was strange but exciting, for now the puppet wanted nothing more than to cut into Michael, to see him writhe in pain. He wanted to see the look he would have seconds before death, though it was only his desire to destroy that led the puppet man astray to the truth that this young man would most likely be his end.

Everything in the manor became still. An eerie silence filled every inch of the house. The other Mischiefs stayed hidden, watching the others and their opponents from the shadows. Michael reached into his sleeve and pulled out his weapon, the beautiful sword that ringed as its master readied for battle. On the first floor, Alice stood at the ready as she felt the sudden surge of power surround the room.

"Die, Heartmeister!" the doll boy yelled with a wave of his arms.

Giant pillars emerged from the blue walls, descending on Alice at top speed. There was a huge crash as the pillars made contact with the tile floor. A cloud of dust covered the spot where Alice had stood. The doll boy did not look away, wanting to confirm his attack. The smoke cleared and the doll boy tried to focus his vision as he saw a shady figure appear in the cloud. As it dissipated, Alice emerged unscathed, standing atop the small mound of pillars that had collided with one another.

The doll boy gasped in shock. He hadn't expected for Alice to be so fast. He quickly recomposed himself and launched another attack. The pillars came from above this time but Alice was too fast. She jumped into the air, floating for a bit, then tapped lightly on the floor before dashing straight at the doll boy. Instinctively, the doll boy created more pillars, which came from every direction. Like a breeze of wild air, Alice flew past the pillars at great speed. The doll boy had a hard time keeping track of her movements, as she dodged every attack and jumped about as though her feet were made of air. It happened so fast, the doll boy beginning to lose his patience and concentration, then…

"I agree that there's nothing wrong with wanting to forget about one's problems every once and a while," Alice said, her scythe a hair length from the doll boy's neck. "But by assuming that you are helping these innocent lives by taking them from this world, away from their loved ones, believing they are happy to have such a sad existence between this world and the next, is not only foolish, it is utterly ignorant. In truth, you have only made them suffer even more than they did alive. But...I know it' not your fault."

The doll boy turned to Alice. Her face was partially covered by her long hair. But he could see the look in her eyes, like her mind was in some far off place. Her eyes then met his. He felt a bizarre sensation run through his body. His hands trembled, his breathing was rapid and shallow, and his mind was blank of any rational thought. He was scared.

"Playtime's over," Alice said in a soft voice.

Her scythe cut him so quickly, it took a few seconds for the doll boy to realize what had just happened. He slowly fell back, everything around him going dark. The only thing he could see was Alice, watching him fade away with those distant eyes. He kept his gaze on her, the darkness seeming to surround her, like a lone light in the dark. He disappeared, and Alice stood still, staring into space.

"I hope you can finally be at peace, all of you," Alice smiled weakly as she looked at the spot where the doll boy had vanished. "But first…Four more to go."

"It seems your sister has won, though not easily as the doll she faced was having a bit of fun with her," the puppet man said. "Now it's your turn, but I have to warn you, I'm stronger than the one she faced."

"Then let's get this over with."

"Very well then," the puppet man said, calling on his power.

Michael stood his ground as the puppet man growled with the surge of power coursing through him. Without warning, the puppet man ran at Michael, his long claws out front to attack. There was a loud clink as the two clashed weapons. Michael held his sword steady, undeterred by the white assailant's menacing look. The puppet man pushed with all his might until Michael finally swung his sword with such force it sent the Mischief flying across the room.

"You believe that the one my sister was fighting was toying with her, when it was the other way around," Michael said in a cold tone as the puppet man lay in the rubble of the stage. "My sister wanted him to have a little bit of fun. The truth is, she could have easily defeated him before he could do anything about it. And as you put it so eloquently before, now it's your turn."

"Yugi, slow down!" Tea called out to Yugi as she tried to keep up.

The two friends were walking at a brisk pace, making their way through the crowd of pedestrians. Despite their conversation earlier that day in class, Yugi and Tea had decided to leave school early to try to contact Alice and Michael. They just wanted to make sure they were alright, and found it difficult to concentrate in class. Yugi slowed down a bit so Tea could catch up. She came up next to him, looking down at her phone.

"Any luck?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"No, sorry," Tea said with a shake of her head. "I've tried 15 times already. I know Alice said we had nothing to worry about, but I can't help it."

"Yeah, me too," Yugi said as he felt his heart beat a little faster with anxiety over his friends' well-being. "Once we get to the game shop, we'll see if can find a way to find them—"

"Hey guys!"

Yugi and Tea turned to see Joey and Tristan running up to them. Both boys stopped once they reached Yugi and Tea, breathing hard as they tried to catch their breath. They looked like they had been running all the way from school.

"Joey, Tristan, what are you guys doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Do you really need to ask, Yugi?" Joey inquired with a devious smile. "We're coming with you to find Alice and Michael. You didn't think you were just going to leave us behind, did ya?"

Yugi mentally berated himself. How could he think that Joey and Tristan were going to sit back and do nothing while he and Tea went off looking for Alice and her brother? He should have known better, especially with knowing how protective Joey was of Alice. As the ping of guilt in his chest subsided, Yugi looked at Joey with a bright look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Joey, I was actually going to go on my own but Tea saw me and asked to come," Yugi explained looking truly apologetic for his actions. "I really am sorry."

"Ah, it's alright, Yug'," Joey said. "You were worried about Alice and Michael, just like us. Right, Tristan?"

Tristan nodded his head in agreement.

"That's right, we stick together because that's what friends do."

"Thanks, guys," Yugi beamed happily, feeling lucky to have such great friends. "Let's get going then."

They all agreed and followed Yugi as he led the way to his grandfather's game shop. They were only a few blocks away, talking amicably with each other, oblivious to the dark figure following them. As he gazed at the group, a devilish smile spread across his face. Yugi felt a chill run down his spine and turned on the spot, his eyes darting around for what may have caused it.

"Yugi, is something wrong?" Tea asked.

"I don't know," Yugi said, his eyes still looking around for anything that might catch his attention. "For a moment, it felt like I was being watched."

They all looked around for any suspicious characters. Tea was the first to find their mysterious stalker from the corner of her eye, hiding behind the corner down the street. Joey and Tristan sprang into action, taking fighting stances as they do too saw the stalker.

"Hey, you!" Joey yelled in a demanding voice.

The stalker looked around a bit, pretending he didn't know he was the one Joey was yelling at.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you. We see you hiding there! What do you want?"

The stalker only smiled mischievously as a response. He quickly ran away without a word.

"Hey, get back here!" Joey shouted angrily as he ran after the stalker.

"Hey man, wait for us!" Tristan said as he, Yugi, and Tea tried to catch up with Joey.

The stalker was rather fast, sticking to the shadows for cover the entire chase. The few times the gang did see him, the stalker appeared to be part of the shadows, too fast to make out any distinct figures. Whenever they thought they had lost him, the stalker always appeared a couple of feet away from them, as though he were making sure they were following him. Yugi felt a tight knot form in his stomach. There was definitely something wrong here. The way the stalker moved, how he acted towards Yugi and his friends, Yugi felt uneasy the entire time they chased after him.

They had been running for what seemed liked miles. For the next half hour, Yugi and the gang had been trying to catch the slippery bastard to no avail. By this point, Joey was about to blow his top with Tristan in a similar state. Tea was too tired to get angry and Yugi prayed nothing bad would happen once they caught the guy, if by some miracle that happened. They ran around town, Joey and Tristan looking totally ridiculous as they tried to jump the fleeing stalker at any chance they got. Both ended up crashing into each other, running into a flower stand at one point, they all tried to corner the stalker by the fountain in Domino Square, only to end up tripping in a group splash.

The gang finally stopped, trying to rest for a bit. The accidental dive into the fountain seemed to have cooled off Joey's temper as he sat on the pavement while trying to catch his breath for the second time that day. Again, while the boys rested, Tea was the first to notice something strange. She surveyed the area and realized they had ended up near the outskirts of town. She speculated that they had been so focused on trying to catch the light-footed stalker, that none of them had noticed how far of a distance they had pursued him.

"Guys."

The boys looked up at Tea, whose gaze was still taking in their new surroundings.

"I think we may have gone a little off the beaten path, if you know what I mean," Tea said.

They all noticed where they were and stood up immediately. The knot in Yugi's gut seemed to tightened as the realization came to him.

"Where are we?" Tristan asked.

"Dunno, I've never been to this part of town before," Joey said, a tad anxious about the strange calm that filled the air.

Yugi walked a few steps, trying to see if he could make out any distinct features among the trees that covered the area. He kept steady control over his breathing, trying not to think about the worst case scenario. Perhaps it would be best if they just went back the way they came, try to figure what had happened to them back in the comfort of the game shop. As Yugi slowly turned to his friends, his eye caught something. The dark stalker, standing still like a statue amidst the trees. Suddenly, he vanished, that evil smile the only thing clear on his face.

"Wait! Come back," Yugi yelled as he started running to where the stalker had disappeared.

"Yugi! Wait!" Tea cried out to him.

"Where is he going?" Joey said as he turned on the spot and ran after his friend.

Tea and Tristan followed suit. They called out to Yugi, but it seemed like he couldn't hear them. Yugi felt his heart racing as he ran through the thicket of brush. His mind was focused on one thing: the stalker. For when the stalker had first appeared to them, in a split second, the light of the sun hit the side of his head, and Yugi saw those black markings as plain as day. _Alice, don't worry,_ he thought, hoping she could hear him somehow, _we're coming. _

Yugi broke through the heavy brush, panting heavily as he stopped and stared up at the building that met him. It looked like a normal place, except for the fact that it was a manor and it was in the middle of nowhere. Also not to forget to mention that it was painted a very bright pink. Despite its cheery appearance, Yugi felt on edge in its presence. Joey, Tea, and Tristan came running from behind, getting pretty agitated with the unwanted exercise they were getting. They soon took notice of the manor and its strange look.

"A manor? What's it doing all the way out here?" asked Tea.

"Who knows?" Joey said grumpily. "Let's just go—"

Joey stared up at one of the windows, where he could have sworn to have he had seen a dark figure walking past it.

"Did you see dat?" he exclaimed.

"See what?" Tristan said, looking at the same spot Joey was pointing at. "There's nothing there. Look, it's probably the owner of the place just checking if anyone is out here. We're likely trespassing here."

"Tristan is right," Tea said. "We should leave before we get into trouble."

_Too late for that._

"What the?" was Yugi could say after hearing the sudden ominous voice before the doors burst open and an immense cloud of darkness came shooting out, completely engulfing them.

They had no time to react as they were all pulled inside in a matter of seconds. Yugi could feel being pulled off his feet and dragged away like he were weightless. It was so cold, his whole body going numb instantly. He thought that if he were in that cloud any longer, he and his friends would surely suffocate. In the blink of an eye, Yugi felt the hard surface of the marbled floor as he was unceremoniously dropped, and the cloud of darkness soon dissipating.

The doors slammed shut, the sound echoing through the entire manor. Yugi and his friends lay on the floor, small fragments of the cloud vanishing around them. They breathed in new air, trying to get their lungs to work properly again. They were dumbfounded as to what had just happened, staring blankly until it all finally registered with them. Joey was the first to react, sitting up quickly, looking in every which direction as he expected something else to happen.

"What the hell just happened?" he exclaimed, beginning to freak out. "What was dat?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Tristan said as he cowered on the floor.

"Yugi, what's happening?" Tea asked, her body shaking in fear.

"I think," Yugi said, his heart starting to sink, "we may have walked into a trap."

They rapidly gathered themselves up as Yugi's words sunk in, huddling together for safety.

_A lot of good that will do you._

There it was again, that disembodied voice, taunting them no less. Yugi could still feel the knot in his stomach, but decided that he would have to overcome that feeling at that very moment in order to deal with the situation-at-hand as best he could. He had to be brave for his friends. He needed to be as they were about to face something unlike anything they had before.

"What do you want?" Yugi asked, taking the initiative.

_I don't believe you are in the position to be asking any questions at the moment._

_ Oh, come now, _another voice entered the conversation, a bit higher in pitch but still male, _I don't think it's fair to leave in them in the dark, especially since we're going to kill them anyway. What's the harm in telling them?_

Yugi grew stiff as the second voice finished. Kill them? They had been brought to this place to be killed? Yugi could feel his courage falter, but he had to stay strong. He looked over at his friends. Tea's eyes were brimming with fear. Joey and Tristan, though clearly scared as well, stood their ground and placed themselves around Tea in a protective human wall. Why? Why had these Mischiefs had through all this trouble for the four of them when they could get anyone else? Not that Yugi would have preferred that either.

"Why did you bring us here?" Yugi asked again, with more feeling this time.

_Simple, _the second voice answered, _because we wanted to have some fun. Those Heartmeisters thought they could just come in here and ruin everything and think we would not do a thing about it. So, I went out and looked for the strongest souls I could find just to spice things up. Once we devour your souls, we'll be on equal ground with the Heartmeisters. Isn't that great?_

Yugi felt his heart skip a bit. Alice and Michael _were_ here. He knew it! But now, instead of helping them, Yugi and the others were causing more harm than good. He had to think of something, anything to stall the Mischiefs until either Alice or Michael found them. These Mischiefs seemed to be more capable of logical thought than the one Yugi had seen before. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage.

"Wait, you said you were looking for strong souls to 'devour', so you didn't find us by chance?"

_Well of course not, _the second voice said, _I was drawn to your aura, as well your blond friend's, the other two aren't quite as strong, but they are very connected to you. I must say, I never thought I'd get the chance to meet the King of Games in this manner. I bet your soul is particularly delicious._

Yugi shuttered at the thought. Tea and Tristan, on the other hand, had abandoned their fear and were now looking livid with anger.

"What do you mean we're not that strong?" they both yelled indignantly, clearly offended by the remark.

"Calm down, you two," Joey said. "I wouldn't be making such a big deal out of the fact that they want to eat strong people, you know."

"Oh whatever!" Tristan turned his anger towards Joey. "You're just saying that because that weirdo said you were strong!"

"Well, what can I say?" Joey smirked arrogantly. "When you help save the world a few times, you tend to be a little more special than most people."

"Why you!" Tristan said as he wrestled with Joey.

"Ah, guys, I don't think now is the best time to be arguing about that," Yugi said awkwardly, trying to break the two up.

The voices laughed heartily as they watched the scene beneath them. They laughing came to an abrupt end as they sensed someone heading their way. Whoever it was, they were moving fast, very fast. The blur of person sped through the manor, nothing deterring them from their focus. Then, appearing in mid-air, was Alice. She landed straight in front of Yugi, White Joker firmly in her grip. Alice stood up slowly, her head down. Her friends staring at her in shock.

"Alice…" Yugi said softly, gazing at the fair white-hair girl.

But she did not respond. Instead, Yugi could feel something was amiss. He felt goose pumps on his arms.

"How dare you," Alice said in low, angry voice, "how dare you bring my friends here and threaten to hurt them. I'm understanding of your plight, I know why you do such things, but… To endanger those I care about and presume I won't find out about it is just plain stupid!"

Out of nowhere, Alice was engulfed in a rushing wave of power. Yugi could feel the heat of the energy on his face. It was so warm and electrifying. Even though Alice was furious, Yugi could tell that her energy had not one ounce of malice in it. White Joker glowed with power, Alice in full control of her angered state. Joey, Tea, and Tristan watched Alice carefully, completely awe-struck by her immense strength.

"Unbelievable," Tea managed to say, stars in her eyes. "Alice is amazing."

"You bet she is," Tristan said as he gazed at Alice dreamily. "Like an angel."

"Yeah, kick their butts, Alice!" Joey exclaimed with excitement while punched the air.

Alice looked back at her friends, smiling sweetly at them. At once, Yugi's heart was at ease, warmth washing over his heart. She was alright. She looked fine, there were no cuts or bruises on her, and she had that relaxed poise about her. Why had he been so worried about her? Alice had explained she knew what she was doing. And she had Michael by her side. So why, when the thought of Alice getting hurt, did he feel himself filled with dread? And it wasn't just him. The fact Joey, Tea, and Tristan had rushed to her aid unnecessarily hinted towards their feelings of concern for her.

"Everyone."

They looked up at Alice, who was radiant with power.

"I'm going to need your help," she said.

"You got it, Alice!" Joey said confidently, happy to help out in any way he could.

"That's right!" Tristan agreed with equal energy.

"We're here for you, Alice," Tea said in her usual reassuring voice.

Yugi nodded, a big smile on his face.

"Just tell us what to do."

Alice's heart swelled with glee.

"Thank you ."

With a swing of her scythe, the energy surrounding her disappeared. Her hair fell gracefully along her back. Her eyes were like daggers as she stared at the top of the stairs.

"Let's get going, those Mischiefs are in for a world of hurt," Alice said, a sly gleam in her eyes.

**That was part 1. Be expecting part 2 in a couple of week because that's when the real hijinks ensue. I know it isn't much of a scary haunted house chapter, but I wanted to give a first glimpse at how a usual assignment goes for Alice and Michael. For all you KaibaxKisara fans out there, do not fret for they will meet very soon, perhaps after part 2? Or maybe not. I haven't decided yet. They are my favorite couple. Why didn't they let Takeshi-san get more into their story? Why? By "they", I mean his publishers. They suck _!**

**Please review, I love hearing from you!**

**Preview: Things escalate as Alice and Michael lead the gang through the manor to find their captors and escape the crazy place with their sanity intact as the Mischiefs have their fun messing with them.**


	8. Chapter 8: Wicked Playhouse, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the franchise. This fanfiction is merely for entertainment purposes and not my own profit.**

**Author's Note: Howdy ya'll! I hope everyone had a great Halloween. I had an awesome time! I went to a friend's party on the weekend before and ate a lot of sugar, which I probably should not have done since I get super hyper when I have sugar. But it was so worth it! Then I stayed home watching scary movie marathons on Monday. It sucks Halloween was on a Monday this year, oh well. I want to thank those of you who have tagged my story as a favorite and for alerts to new chapters. It makes me feel like you guys really enjoy the work I do and makes me want to do better. **

**Special shot-out to: Kisara Strife, whose work, Paper Roses, was one of the stories that inspired me to start my own work, and is incredibly written and well-thought out. SilvorMoon, who wrote a great version of Yugioh 5Ds, so much better than the real thing. As well as Troublesome Dragon, I love your CarlyxYusei fanfic, never thought about that pairing until I read Shutter Fancy. And last, but certainly not least, katsu uchiha, who has a lot of CarlyxJack fanfics and is really dedicated to that pairing. You're all awesome, each and every one of you!**

Chapter 7: Lost in the Wicked Playhouse, Part 2

Yugi tried to relax as the weight of the unsettling silence fell upon him. He looked over at Alice, who seemed unbothered by the chilling sense in the air. She had a pensive look in her eyes, as she tried to think of how to proceed with the sudden turn of events. The voices from earlier were quiet now. Yugi assumed they had left, chased away by Alice's appearance. However, he knew they were not done with them. It sounded like the voices were angry at Alice, wanting revenge.

"So, Alice, wanna tell us what's going on here?" Joey asked in a serious voice.

Yugi saw Alice's shoulders lift as she sighed heavily. She should not have been surprised that Yugi and their friends would have been targeted by Mischiefs. Mischiefs usually went after any innocent soul that crossed their path, however, whenever they sensed a particularly strong soul, it was like flies to honey; they couldn't resist.

"Sorry, I was in my own little world back there," Alice smiled. "I would love to explain, but first, I believe it would be best if we moved somewhere else that isn't so open to attack."

"Oh sure, let's go outside," Joey said casually, turning around towards the door only to find it was gone. "What the hell? Where'd the door go?"

"I don't know, man, but I think we should do what Alice says," Tristan said as he freaked out at the spot where the front door had been.

"Then let's go," Alice said, leading the way upstairs.

"Where are we going, Alice?" Tea asked as they walked cautiously through the vast halls. "Shouldn't we be finding a way out?"

"Of course, but first we're going to meet up with Michael, he should be finished by now," Alice chirped happily.

"How are we going to find him in this place? It's enormous!" Joey exclaimed exasperatingly.

Then, three doors down from them, an explosion went off. There was a brief cloud of dust that covered the latter part of the hallway. Wood was splintered all over the ground; a huge, gaping hole was left where there had once been a wall. Out of the dust emerged Michael, holding his sword at the ready and looking rather unfazed by whatever had attacked him.

"There he is," Alice gestured towards her brother. "Hey, Michael!"

He turned to Alice and her friends, staring at them like he wanted to say something important to them.

"Hello," Michael said in a monotone voice.

Yugi clung to the wall and Tea practically fell over as a response to his greeting; Joey and Tristan did fall, face-first to the floor. Nothing ever seemed to bother the guy, not even being trapped in a madhouse full of monsters ready to hurt his sister and himself. Michael acted like it was just another walk in the park. From the rubble, a shadow ran at top speed at Michael while he had his back turned. It extended its claw-like arms at him. It was only an inch away from crushing Michael's skull before he disappeared in the blink of an eye. Michael reappeared right behind the shadow, which was none other than the puppet man from the theatre.

"I'm sorry, but I have to end this now. My sister needs me," Michael said as he cut the puppet man in at the waist without so much as batting an eye.

The puppet man dissipated into black dust, unable to say one word before he vanished completely. Michael placed his sword to his side in one smooth move, subconsciously emitting an air of mystery and danger about him.

"Wow, he's amazing," Tea said, awestruck by his skill with a sword.

Joey and Tristan would have said otherwise, but the guy fought monsters for a living, so there really was no point in arguing about it. Yugi was a bit taken aback by Tea's comment. He tried to figure out what it was, feeling a tad upset that Tea had complimented Michael that way, a sting in his chest. As he looked back at Michael, Yugi realized what it was: he was jealous. But Tea and he were only friends, nothing more. So why did Yugi want to hear Tea say the exact same thing about himself?

Though looking back at Tea, Yugi noticed she was saying that because it truly was impressive how strong Michael was. In fact, there was no hint of anything other than admiration for Michael's skill on her face, no lovey-dovey look in her eyes or fan girl crush. She was merely stating the obvious about Alice's brother, whom they all consider a friend of theirs by now. Yugi sighed as he realized he was being paranoid about nothing.

"Michael!" Alice said jubilant as she jumped into her brother's arms and embraced him tightly. "What took you so long? That Mischief wasn't much stronger than the one I faced."

"My opponent got a little chatty and I did not want to be rude by interrupting him," Michael said.

"Really? That's awfully nice of you," Yugi said as he returned to his usual cheery self.

"Our parents taught us to show respect to those we meet, be they friend or foe," Alice stated like it had been drummed into her since she was young.

"Dat's really cool and all," Joey said, getting up from the floor, "but can someone please explain what's going on here?"

"But of course," Alice said sweetly still holding onto her brother, who was now carrying her. "Michael and I are on assignment. We received some information warning us of a potential Mischief nest hiding out in Domino City. Our mission was to find out if the information was true, and if so, deal with the situation as promptly and efficiently as possible."

"Okay, we get dat, so…" Joey said as he wished for Alice to continue.

"This manor is that nest," Michael answered in place of his sister. "From our count, there are a total of five hostiles in the vicinity. We have taken down two already."

"That leaves three," Yugi said. "Do you know where they are?"

"Yes, we do," Alice said before elaborating further. "Michael and I are able to sense a Mischief's presence once they appear. That's how we found this place. The hard part now is getting to them."

Yugi tilted his head slightly in curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

Alice jumped gracefully out of her brother's arms before facing her friends.

"Now that we have defeated two of their 'comrades', the remaining Mischiefs will do everything they can to stop us. So, we have to be very careful."

"Wait, we're going with you?" Tristan asked, finally getting off the floor and joining the conversation.

"Yep," Alice said. "We can't very well leave you guys out here on your own with those Mischiefs bent on getting back at Michael and me."

"Not dat I'm complaining here," Joey said, his friends giving him disbelieving looks, which he ignored, "but wouldn't it be better if you two got us out of this place first?"

"We would love nothing more than that, Joey," Alice said, a ting of guilt in her voice. "However, once you enter a Mischief hive like this, the only way to get out is by defeating every Mischief in it. I'm sorry."

"Seriously?" Joey couldn't believe it, his shoulders hunching over in disbelief and somewhat irritated.

"If that's the case, then we should get moving," Yugi said. "You two need to defeat those Mischiefs before they lure anymore people here."

"Yugi is right," Michael said. "We need to hurry. But everyone keep a sharp eye out for anything. The enemy can come at us when we least expect. I have no doubts that they'll try to separate us, so stay close and on guard."

They all agreed. Yugi and the others had paid close attention to what Michael had said. The young man had obviously dealt with similar situations before and they weren't in any position to doubt his expertise.

"I'll cover the rear while Michael leads the way," Alice said, walking to the back of the group. "Ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," Yugi said with a small smile, the others thinking the same thing.

"Oh, something else you should know. It's very important, especially in your case," she said, the others giving her their undivided attention. "Should we be separated for any reason, if any of you come across a Mischief, challenge them."

"Challenge them?" Yugi repeated carefully, trying to make sure he'd heard correctly.

"Yes, any game that comes to mind," Alice said. "They have to accept no matter what."

"Really? Why?" Yugi asked.

"To put it simply, it is part of their workings. Most Mischiefs consider it a flaw, we consider it a life-saver in cases like this," Alice said matter-of-factly. "They cannot refuse once a challenge has been made."

"So, if I came face-to-face with one of them Mischiefs and there was no one to help me out, I could challenge it to a duel and it would have to accept?" Joey inquired, getting the gist of it.

"Pretty much," Michael said from the front.

They then proceed to walked down the hallway, turning the corner and meeting another hallway, going left then right then another right then another then left, it was so confusing. It was strange because Yugi didn't expect the manor to be that big from the outside. It would be easy to get lost in the manor and perhaps never come out, but it looked like Michael knew where he was going. Yugi knew he could trust the young violet haired man, who not only looked like his trusted Dark Magician but also acted like him. Michael was strong and loyal to those around him like the Dark Magician, and he put the safety of others before his own. He was a very noble person, and Yugi admired that about him. A noble, honorable warrior much like a samurai, or a knight or an ancient priest.

Hmm, an ancient priest. Why did that ring a bell in Yugi's mind? Something about it brought such a nostalgic feeling to him. While Yugi was wrapped up in his thoughts, Joey was telling Alice in great detail about how they had ended up at the freaky manor in the first place. He told her about the dark stalker and the chase around the city, which made Alice laugh a great deal when he got to the more entertaining parts of it. Joey smiled as he heard her laugh; Alice had such a warm laugh, so light and full of life. It almost made him forget the dangerous situation they were currently in. Tristan, on the other hand, tried to play the part of tough guy, but that fell through upon seeing her smile. He turned away fast, his face strained with embarrassment. _Why does she have to be so cute,_ he thought as he made a scene.

Tea cleared her throat and snapped Tristan back to reality from his over-dramatic antics. She was truly thankful to have a female friend in the group to help her deal with her hyperactive friends, mainly Joey and Tristan. Joey continued on with his story, trying to hide the fact they had looked like fools chasing around what looked like a shadow to most people. Alice giggled nevertheless. She wished she had been here to see the spectacle. She was pleasantly surprised by how well Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan were handling the situation. She figured it was only naturally since they had faced some serious foes in the not-too-distant past.

They walked further into the manor in silence, Yugi and the others still wondering how a place could be so big. Everyone was on edge, keeping their eyes sharp as Michael had advised. As they wandered through the halls, Yugi and the gang took the time to take in their surroundings. They had been so startled by the sudden change of events, that they hadn't really noticed the décor of the manor. It was painted in such bright, vibrant colors. The walls were hot pink as the outside, and the doors on each side of the halls were different colors: warm yellow, baby blue, light purple, loud orange just to name a few. It was hard to believe such a colorful place was home to such dangerous and cruel creatures as Mischiefs.

"Ya know, if it weren't for the fact dat we were lured and dragged into this place against our will, I would think this place belonged to the Easter Bunny, or dat fruitcake Pegasus," Joey said dryly.

The others laughed. It was true, Yugi wouldn't put it past the eccentric creator of Duel Monsters to live in such a colorful abode. It was rather fitting, going well with his love of cartoons. Alice was laughing softly when she felt a sudden cold air fly past her. Her hair flew gently as she turned, her eyes like radars, scanning the area for whatever was behind them. Michael felt it as well. He stopped, the others bewildered by this. He stood still, staring in front of him, a cold sensation running through his body. They were coming. Alice gasped as she turned.

"Joey, look out!"

She jumped into the air and swung her scythe at what appeared to be a shadow-like hand. It had emerged from the wall right behind Joey, coming at him with such speed that only Alice and Michael had detected it. With a single slice, the hand vanished. Joey took a step back when he realized what had happened, his heart thumping a bit harder in alarm.

"Joey, are you okay?" Alice asked, trying to hide the fact that she was scared and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," Joey laughed lightly, trying to put Alice at ease.

She still had a look of fear in her eyes. Her heart had sunk like a stone when she had seen that hand reach for Joey. She mentally thanked all the training she had gotten growing up. It hadn't always been fun, but at moments like this, totally worth it.

"Hey, Alice…" as Joey started as he tried to comfort her when a deep rumbling erupted through the hall.

It continued for a couple of moments, filling every crevice and nook in the hallway. Then it stopped. The air was frighteningly still. Alice stepped back, the others following her lead.

"Everybody run!" Alice yelled.

Without question, they ran as fast as they could. The sound of wood breaking and crashing could be heard from behind. Yugi took a quick peek and gasped. It was like the shadows had come alive, swiping at them as they ran. Alice stopped and spun on her heel, shadows coming straight at her.

"White Joker," Alice spoke softly as she brought her weapon to shoulder length.

The scythe was instantly bathed in a brilliant light. Alice felt the power flow through her, the power she and her scythe shared. The shadows descended on Alice but she was too fast. She leapt out of the way, and in one mighty swing, she sent a blast of white energy at the attackers. The shadows were vaporized by the blast, a huge explosion destroying them and leaving the hallway in shambles. Alice quickly turned and ran after her friends.

"What are you waiting for? Keep going!" she shouted as she reached them.

"Don't have to tell us twice," Joey said as they hurried through the maze of halls.

They panted heavily as they ran, trying to get away from the attacks. Michael saw a bright light at the end of the hallway ahead of them. A tug in the back of his mind made him wonder if they should continue. They had no other choice. There were more shadows emerging from the walls and closing in on them. Even though Michael knew he and Alice could protect their friends as well as fight off any enemy, he could not take such a risk.

They were the first friends Alice had made since arriving to Domino, and she had become so fond of them. If anything happened to them, Michael would be unable to live with himself. As they stepped through the light, they were met by a vast assortment of stairs. It was like they went on forever either up or down. Michael could sense the Mischiefs four floors above them. He looked back at the others. They were bending over, their feet hurting and their lungs burning. Joey stood up and his face dropped.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WE'RE SUPPOSED TO RUN UP ALL THOSE STEPS?"

"No," Michael answered calmly. "Just four floors. That's where the Mischiefs are hiding."

"Oh is dat all?" Joey said sarcastically.

"Joey, stop whining," Tea said berated him. "Michael is doing everything he can to keep us safe. So if that means a little more running on our part, then suck it up."

Joey fumed away in a corner like a child who had been scowled by his mother. Tristan was flat on the floor, nearly passing out from all the running while Yugi fanned him with a makeshift fan made out of papers from his backpack. Tea walked over to them and helped Yugi fan their exhausted friend. Alice came running from the hall, her scythe firmly in hand. Yugi noticed she and Michael weren't as out of breathe as he and the others were. Alice had mentioned something about hours of training, so he attributed it to that.

"Sorry to cut your break short, guys, but we have got to move," Alice said, and then she noticed Tristan on the floor with Yugi and Tea fanning him. "Is Tristan okay? He looks a little out of it."

"Oh don't worry, I'm great!" Tristan exclaimed energetically before dropping to the floor again.

"Yeah, you're a regular man of iron," Joey said flatly. "Dude, I think ya got out of shape after Atem left. You know, since we haven't been chasing some bad guy around like we used to with him."

"Ah shut up!" Tristan yelled irritably.

Yugi gasped in shock while Tea threw daggers at Joey, though the message both were giving him was the same: "Stop talking, now." Alice looked from Joey to Yugi and Tea, feeling out of the loop. _Atem, why does that name sound familiar,_ Alice thought. While Yugi and Tea talk Joey down for his slip-up and Alice was lost in her thoughts, Michael walked over to the opening leading to the hallway. He could hear the whipping sounds of the shadows coming closer and closer. He held his sword up to the middle of the opening. Michael poured his power into the sword. From the center, ribbons of dazzling blue energy emerged from the sword. They spread over the opening, covering it completely.

"Close," he said in a resounding voice, turning the sword like a key.

In a flash of light, the ribbons had transformed into a massive, wooden door.

"That should give us plenty of time to get away," Michael said, placing his sword into the sheathe that had somehow appeared around his waist.

Yugi stood amazed by Michael's magic. He was definitely living up to his Duel Monsters counterpart's reputation. Joey sighed in relief, happy to have some time to relax while Tea resumed fanning Tristan after watching Michael's show of power.

"Is everybody okay?" Alice asked, the concern in her voice obvious.

"Yeah, we're fine," Yugi said. "That was good thinking, Michael."

"Thank you, Yugi," Michael said. "Learning magic was part of our training when we were children."

"You guys learned a lot growing up, didn't ya?" Joey said as he walked with care in front of him to the stairs that led up. "Good thing too, now let's get those freaks and get out of here."

"Right," Alice smiled.

She walked past Joey and climbed the first few steps. Michael helped Tristan up and the rest followed Alice up. The stairs were a cerulean blue and were built strong and steady. Yet, Alice felt her body tense up as they climbed up. It was that nagging feeling in her gut alerting her that they were being watched. From the shadows, the remaining Mischiefs watched with malice.

"Let's have some fun," the leader of the group purred in a sinister tone.

Alice got a chill up her spine. _Here we go again,_ she grimaced. She briefly felt weightless as the steps underneath her slid down and turned the staircase into a steep slide. Her friends screamed in panic as they slid back down. Michael was caught Tea as she slipped. Joey held onto the rail for dear life with Tristan holding onto his leg, adding strain to Joey's muscles, but the young blonde man did not let go. Yugi was right in the middle of the staircase and was unable to grab ahold of the rail quickly enough. At the bottom of the stairs, the landing had opened up and revealed razor-sharp spinning blades. He cried out for help as he slipped out of his friends' reach. Alice slid down and caught his hand in time, digging her scythe into the wood of the stairs to stop their descend. Yugi looked up at her with eyes brimming with tears of gratitude.

"What the hell? Spinning blades, really?" Joey growled angrily into the air, knowing their tormentors were listening.

"Joey, this is not the time to be yelling at disembodied voices!" Tea said in a firm voice. "We have to figure out how to get out of this."

"Not a problem," Michael replied to Tea's words. "Alice."

Alice looked up at her brother, their eyes meeting. They knew exactly what to do. She nodded at him. Alice tightened her grip on Yugi, who gazed up at her at that moment.

"Yugi, can you reach the handle of my scythe?"

"Um, I can try," Yugi said, reaching up to the delicately decorated handle.

Alice helped him, pulling him up with his fingers outstretched, barely touching the silver weapon. Yugi's fingers reached up and caught the grip of the handle tightly. He wrapped his other arm around the handle to ensure he would not fall. Alice made sure Yugi was holding on right, before she did anything else. Satisfied with what she saw, Alice met her brother's eyes once more. She smirked at him innocently as Michael prepared himself and Tea.

"Hold on tight," Michael informed Tea.

"What do you mean?" was all she could say.

Tea was interrupted by what she thought was the chirping of numerous birds and the loud flapping of wings. It sounded like chimes dancing in the wind. It was so close, like it was right beneath them… Tea gasped when she saw what looked like a sea of glowing, pale blue birds flying directly towards them. Alice and Yugi were nowhere to be seen. Joey and Tristan screamed with fright as the light enveloped them. Tea clung to Michael as hard as she could. She closed her eyes as the bright wave rushed over them. Tea felt as though she was floating, her mind at peace. She opened her eyes and saw that she was indeed floating, as well as her friends.

"Whoa, what is this?"

Alice giggled at her friend's response. Tea, along with the boys, was staring at the field of fair blue that had formed a protective cocoon around them. It was so cool, a refreshing feel against her face, like raindrops in a gentle downpour. Tea was filled with a sense of security; it was like the barrier around them was telling her they were safe. She saw Joey and Tristan struggling to get into the right position in the air; one was upside down while the other was fidgeting to float right. She also noticed Yugi by Alice's side, smiling brightly as he noticed they were all accounted for and safe.

"I'm guessing you like my little trick," Alice said with a hint of amusement in her voice as she looked on at her friends.

"You made this, Alice?" Tea was stumped by the beauty and power of what Alice had created.

"I had to do something, otherwise we would have fallen into that spinning pit of death," Alice said in her usual sweet voice. "Now, everyone relax. I'll take us up in no time."

Alice flew gracefully to the front of the swarm, without her scythe.

"Alice, where'd your weapon go?" Joey asked upon noticing this.

Michael held up his hand, White Joker in his palm.

"My sister needs to concentrate on protecting us and controlling her flow of power. I took White Joker so she wouldn't be bothered by it."

"So, we're okay in here?" Tristan added cautiously.

Alice nodded with a kind smile. Yugi and the others let out a sigh of relief. Inside her mind, Alice knew it would be better if they didn't know what was actually going on outside the protective barrier they were in. The glowing object flew at a rapid pace past the remaining staircases, though not without a few troubles along the way. Unbeknownst to the teens inside, except for Alice and Michael, various attacks were sent their way. Giant spikes darted from the walls, fire erupted from one of the landings, and even one of the staircases above them was blown up, but the barrier still held.

"This isn't any fun," the second voice whined. "As long as that barrier is up, there's nothing we can do."

"Have some patience," the leader crooned. "It won't hold for much longer. I can sense the girl is starting to struggle."

"You're right, I can feel it too," a third voice said. "But the master told us not to kill the Heartmeisters."

"He said nothing about their friends, now did he?" their leader laughed cruelly.

Alice breathed in and out heavily, her body starting to shake a bit. Keeping everyone safe and fending off the attacks at the same time was starting to take its toll on her. She pretended nothing was wrong, Yugi and the others blissfully oblivious to this, but Michael knew his sister all too well.

"Alice, don't strain yourself," he whispered in her ear. "I can take over if you want."

She smiled weakly at his offer. The look in her eyes, telling him that she could handle it, was more than enough to stop him from arguing it any further. However, it did not stop Michael from worrying any less about his sister. It was clear that she had not told her friends how much she was pushing herself. Alice had not had enough time to rest the last couple of weeks with the sudden rise of Mischief activity in the area. Michael put himself down for that. He was her older brother, and it was his duty to protect Alice and ensure her health. Alice was adamant when it came to her duties as a Heartmeister though. He couldn't argue with her about that because she had a very good point.

The blue barrier carried them all the way inside the opening leading to their intended floor. As it landed, the barrier formed into specks of light before completely vanishing. They all landed securely on their feet, most of them. Joey nearly tripped and Tea had a hard time getting her footing right. Tristan fell to his knees, trying to keep himself from falling to floor all together. Yugi looked around the hall. It was very different from the rest of the house. There was a lump in Yugi's throat as he assessed their new surroundings.

The walls were dark, painted in the deepest shade of red, like it was actually drenched in blood. The doors on either side were in black. The air was cold, sending goose pumps up Yugi's arms and back. Tea pulled her arms around herself, trying to stay warm. Michael walked over to Alice, holding her up by the shoulders. He waited for her to speak but she merely placed her hand over his. She straightened herself up and took a deep breath. Yugi looked over at Alice and noticed she was a bit more pale than usual. Michael was still holding onto her scythe, and it didn't look like he was going to give back just yet.

"Alice, are you okay?"

She didn't answer Yugi right away. She could act like she was fine, but why? It was clear something was wrong. Her hands trembled a bit, and her breathing had become somewhat raspy. Alice cleared her throat.

"I can't lie, I'm not feeling so great."

"Alice, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Joey switched to big brother-mode and ran up to Alice.

"No, I'm not hurt," Alice said. "Only a little tired, that's all."

"You sure?" Joey asked, putting his hand up to her forehead to check for a fever.

"Yes, there's nothing to worry about," Alice offered them a gentle smile.

"Maybe it isn't such a good idea for you to keep going, Alice," Tea said, standing beside her friend now.

Alice waved her away.

"All I need is some rest, okay?"

The others were not convinced.

"It is too late to turn back now," Michael stepped in. "All we can do now is keep going. Once we're done here, I'll make sure Alice gets plenty of rest, I promise."

The serious look in his eyes was strong enough to convince Yugi and the others Michael would keep true to his word. Michael turned and started walking down the hallway with Alice right behind him. Their friends hesitantly followed. The dreary look of the walls made them cringe. Now it looked more like the abode of soul-devouring monsters.

"So… Are the bad guys hiding behind one of these doors?" Joey inquired, breaking the unnerving silence.

"Yes, but there is something off," Michael said in an authoritative tone. "They're using their combined power to keep their exact location hidden. I'm having trouble finding them."

"They're high-level Duos, they're pulling out all the stops," Alice said, appearing like she was doing better.

"Looks like we're going to have to look through every door here," Michael said, scratching the back of his head.

"There are a lot of doors here. Do you two want some help here?" Joey offered graciously.

"I don't know," Alice said, fearful of what would happen if one of them were captured.

"Alice, the longer we wait, the more of an advantage our enemy has. I don't like it either, but we could use the help."

Michael was right, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She finally caved in, much to her friends' delight. Yugi and the gang were more than happy to oblige. It was nice to do something useful other than being hostages. Alice warned them to be careful when opening the doors, anything could pop out at them. They would open each door at a time so as to not have a catastrophe on their hands. Yugi was first. His grip on the knob slipped from the sweat on his hand. Yugi gulped down the lump in his throat as he turned the knob ever so softly. The door opened with loud creak from the hinges filling the air…

Suddenly a rain of knives flew out of the room right at Yugi. He didn't have any time to react. Alice appeared in front of him in a split second. She swung her scythe so fast that Yugi didn't even see it. The knives fell to the floor in pieces. Yugi stood still, not yet registering what had happened. Tea fell to her knees as she sighed in relief. Joey and Tristan were gawking at Alice. If she hadn't acted so quickly, Yugi would have skewered. Alice asked Yugi if he was fine. He could only nod in response. They moved onto the Tea's door. She was anxious as she opened it slowly…

It was dark in the room. Tea leaned in to get a better look when without warning, what looked like a giant, red lion ran at Tea. It bore its teeth as its roar pierced the very wood of the walls. Tea shrieked as she tried to get away. She stumbled back as the lion leapt at her. Michael intervened this time, cutting down the lion like it was paper. Alice ran to Tea's side, who was trying to compose herself. Once Alice made sure Tea was fine, it was Tristan's turn. Raining knives, monster lions, he was scared witless as he opened his door. At first, nothing happened. Tristan gulped as he stood in the opening. He thought he heard the sound of water splashing. It sounded like it was getting close.

Michael grabbed Tristan by the collar as green water rushed out of the room. They stood back as the water poured out in a straight, neat line. Upon further inspection, the water was revealed to be acid. The wood of the door frame and the door opposite it were completely melted away, sizzling from the deadly liquid's touch. Joey was next. He did not look happy, but it sucked it up._ This is for Alice and Michael, I've got to help them somehow,_ Joey thought encouragingly,_ come on, lucky number 4!_ Joey breathed in deeply then exhaled.

The others watched in anticipation, Alice and Michael at the ready. The knob turned, the inner workings of the lock creaking as they moved in perfect synchronicity. The door opened and they were all bathed in a blinding light. Joey put his arm up to shield his eyes. Something moved fast past him. He heard someone scream. As she passed him, Joey saw Tea being dragged inside, his heart sinking at that very moment. Alice dashed inside after Tea. Her heart pounded so hard, like it was right next to her ear.

"TEA!"

They called out to her as they ran inside behind after Alice. Yugi looked around, trying desperately to find his friend. The knot had returned. It wrenched in his stomach as thoughts raced through his mind. Would Tea be hurt? Were they going to kill her? Why hadn't he foreseen something like this happening? Perhaps then he could have done something to prevent it. As he asked these questions, he was unaware that Alice was doing the same. He noticed Alice was looking up. He did as well and gasped at what he saw. The room was blood red with nothing else inside except for a balcony opposite the door. There were three figures atop.

The first looked like a humanoid bear, standing at 9 feet. There were parts of his body where sheets of metal were wrapped around. His brown fur was unruly and appeared to be falling, and he had black eyes. There were black, triangle-shaped markings adorning his arms. The second one was like a giant crescent moon creature, the only limbs it had were two long arms that floated a few inches away from the main body. There was a long black line wrapped around the body. It had yellow almond-shaped eyes. And the last one, in the middle, was a being made out of countless black ribbons. Some protruded from the rest, swaying back and forth like snakes, as though they were acting of their accord. The only human-like characteristic it had were its glowing white eyes. Right in front of him, wrapped up in the black ribbons and floating above them, was Tea.

"TEA!" both Joey and Tristan yelled as they ran up to help her.

Black ribbons stopped them from getting any closer, moving at them like whips. Tea looked down at her friends, terrified by what she saw.

"Joey, Tristan, are you guys alright?"

"We should be asking you the same thing," Joey said, backing away from the menacing ribbons' reach.

"We have to do something," Tristan said urgently. "Who knows what those freaks will do to Tea if we don't think of something fast."

"Who are you calling 'freaks'?" the bear asked viciously.

"You three, that's who!" Tristan answered back, trying to muster as much courage as he could.

"Yeah, dat's right! Who do ya think you are, trying to kill us and kidnapping our friend?" Joey joined in on the verbal bashing. "This is all your fault!"

"Is it now?" the moon creature grinned devilishly. "If I recall correctly, it's the Heartmeisters who picked a fight with us. We didn't do anything and they intrude in our home and kill two of our friends. If you want to blame someone, it should be them. After all, if they weren't here, none of this would have happened."

"That's low, even for a Mischief," Alice said stepping forward. "How dare you try to make us at fault here. You would have done far worse if we hadn't come along. Besides, you said it yourselves, you sought out the strongest souls and found them. It was mere coincidence that they happened to be my friends. Funny how that works, isn't it?"

"So you accept responsibility for your actions?" the moon said with obvious arrogance.

"Yes," Alice replied. "If fighting to protect the people of this city and keeping my friends from harm, as well as following my duty as a Heartmeister is a crime, then I accept with no protest."

"How big of you," the ribbon man finally spoke, clearing mocking Alice. "Here I thought we would have to take extreme measures to get you to surrender to us."

"Wha… 'Extreme measures'?" Joey repeated, not sure he had heard right. "So you call using shadows to attack us, messing with stairs to fall into spinning blades, throwing knives at people, setting monster lions on us, a wave of acid, and capturing a defenseless girl 'mild'?"

Tristan was counting down with his fingers everything Joey had listed to make sure he had mentioned everything that had happened to them.

"Hey, Joey, you forgot they lured us here and dragged us in against our will."

"Oh, you're right. Thanks, Tristan," Joey said.

"If you're quite finished now," the ribbon man interrupted, "the three of us have business with the Heartmeisters. The rest of you are…expendable."

Alice tensed up, the dark tone in the ribbon man's voice send chills through her entire body. He raised Tea higher into the air and tightened the ribbon around her. Tea gasped as she struggled to breathe. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest as it struggled to deliver the proper amount of oxygen through her body. As the ribbon tightened more, Tea cried out in pain.

"Tea!" Yugi felt utterly helpless as he watched her go limp.

"Why you! When I get my hands on you…" Joey growled as his rage bubbled over.

"Like I said before, we have to do something!" Tristan tried to get to Tea but was pushed away by another black ribbon.

"This ends now."

Yugi shuttered as he carefully turned to face Michael. His voice, usually collected and monotone, had turned to ice, chilling the very air around them. Joey and Tristan back away from Michael, afraid of getting in his way. Michael lurched forward, his fringe covering his eyes. Yugi could still feel the venom in Michael's eyes and stepped to the side with Joey and Tristan. Michael unsheathed his sword, its breathtaking blade gleaming as he slowly pulled it out.

"Aoi Bara," Michael pulled the sword close to his face.

It resonated with power as he spoke its name. He vanished instantly on the spot.

"Where'd he go?" Joey said, running up the spot where Michael had been not a second ago.

But Yugi knew where the male Nightingale was. Yugi looked up at Tea and the ribbons around her were reduced to shreds. Tea fell but was immediately caught by Michael, who carried her back to the others. He placed her down in Joey's arms. They gathered around, waiting with bated breath for Tea to open her eyes. Michael placed his sword by his side then raised both hands above Tea. He closed eyes and concentrated his power. Light poured from his hands, landing softly on Tea. Her hair swayed as she was bathed in the light. Yugi looked on, awestruck, as Tea's bruises started to recede, getting smaller and smaller, until they were no more. Tea inhaled sharply as her body healed underneath the magic of Michael's light.

"Tea, are you okay?" Yugi whispered as he bent down beside her.

Her eyes fluttered for a bit, gingerly opening into slids. She tried to focus on the hazy figures around her. Was it those monsters? No, it was someone else. She felt a warm feeling build inside her as her vision began to focus. The light from Michael's hands stopped as he finished healing Tea. He moved away so her friends could get a better look at her. Tea gazed up at the worried faces of the boys with a smile.

"I heard what you said. I am not helpless," Tea said softly, looking up at Joey with an amused expression on her face.

"Seriously? You almost die and dat's the first thing you say?" Joey joked half-heartedly, thanking the heavens above that Tea was safe.

They all laughed, happy to be together again. As much as Michael did not want to interrupt the joyful reunion, he knew there was no time for it. He loudly cleared his throat and soon all of their attention was on him.

"I'm sorry to disrupt you, but this is not over yet."

"Right. Tea, can you stand up?" Joey asked her.

"Uh, yeah, I can. I don't how, but I feel good as new," Tea replied incredulously at her fast recovery.

She had been sure that the ribbons had crushed at least one or two of her ribs. She was astonished as she stood up on her feet with no problem. Joey and Tristan stood beside her in case she felt faint, but she told them she was perfectly fine. _How is this possible,_ Tea wondered, _that "thing" had practically squeezed the life out of me._ Yugi could read what was on Tea's mind.

"Michael healed your wounds," he explained to her. "It was incredible."

Tea was about to say something when she beat to the punch by one of the Mischiefs.

"Bet you're all happy to have your little friend back, huh?" the bear said in a condescending tone. "But if you think just because your buddy there can fix you up that you're safe, think again."

"You still have to defeat us, but there are only two in your group that have a chance at that," the moon creature said.

Then he noticed something. One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

"Wait, there's one missing."

"What are you talking about?" the bear looked down at the group of people below them.

Yugi overheard the conversation above them. He looked around and Alice was nowhere to be seen. He faced Michael and noticed he wasn't holding Alice's Ace anymore. Where had she gone, or better yet, how had she slipped away without anyone noticing?

"Where's that girl? The pale one with the white hair."

"I'm right here."

The three Mischiefs turned around and saw Alice standing right behind them, a look of satisfaction plastered all over her face.

"Hi," Alice said, waving at them innocently. "You guys need to learn to pay better attention to your surroundings, especially when you're about to get your butts kicked by a very angry high school girl."

"What are you…" the bear Mischief was cut off as Alice swung her scythe at them in a smooth motion.

There was a massive explosion on the balcony. Yugi and the others looked up at the cloud of dust forming from the blast. Yugi heard the sound of wood breaking and out of the cloud the balcony came crashing down. Michael stepped in front of them and leapt towards the balcony. He slashed the falling wood like it was nothing. The others watched with jaws dropped as Michael made short work of the debris. He lightly tapped the floor as he landed, the shredded remains of the balcony fell around him like leaves from a tree. The cloud above him cleared, revealing the three Mischiefs circling Alice. The bear Mischief went at her with a crazed look on its face, the bloodlust clear in its dark eyes. Alice easily evaded him. She twirled around and sent him flying across the room with a powerful round-house kick to the face.

"Ooh, dat's gotta hurt," Joey commented as he observed Alice's battle.

The moon Mischief tried to distract Alice by attacking her with beams that shot out of its eyes. The ribbon man took the opportunity to sneak up behind her and tried to ensnare her. Alice saw it coming and positioned herself at the right angle. When the moon sent a powerful beam at her, she jumped out of the way. The beam ended up hitting the ribbon man. He fell to the floor with a loud thud. Alice landed on him.

"Oh, sorry," she said as she skipped off her opponent.

She dashed to the side as the moon kept attacking. She dodged every beam with the grace of a gazelle, leaping and running from her crescent assailant.

"Whoo-hoo! Go, Alice!" Tristan cheered.

"She's too fast for them!" Tea exclaimed with excitement. "Yugi, when you said she was amazing, you weren't kidding."

"Amazing nothin', Alice is unbelievable!" Joey said with an air of pride. "And what about Michael? Did you see how he chopped up that balcony like it was sushi?"

"Forgetting someone?"

Joey jumped at the sound of the bear Mischief's voice. The wall crumbled as it stood up, pushing away a large chunk that had fallen off. It was breathing heavily as it took one step after another toward Joey.

"Let's see how happy you are when I'm ripping the flesh of your bone!"

Joey staggered back as the enraged bear sped at him, its claws growing in size as it prepared to slash into Joey. The sound of clinking echoed through the room as Michael intercepted the attack. He stood firm as the bear put more force in its arm. Joey gawked at the scene before him. One second too late, and he could have been bear chow. He mentally thanked Michael for having such lightning-fast reflexes.

"I did not forget about you, Mr. Teddy Bear," Michael smirked slyly at the Mischief.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" the bear roared as the comment fueled its rage.

Its other arm came crashing down on Michael, but the young man caught it with his free hand. The bear was flabbergasted. How could a mere human have that kind of strength? The bear struggled to keep its own strength up as he and Michael stood at a stalemate. Meanwhile, Alice was jumping around with the agility of a monkey. The moon Mischief was getting irritated as it realized she was toying with him.

"You think you can a fool out of me? I'll show you, you damn Heartmeister!" the moon proclaimed in a vicious tone.

It pooled all of its power into a single attack. Its arms came together, and between its hands a ball of energy formed. It grew larger and larger as the moon called on more power. Electricity crackled from the force of the energy. Alice stood her ground. She was prepared to strike it down before it got the chance to launch that thing.

"Alice, look out!"

She saw the look of horror on Yugi's face before a rush of black ribbons engulfed her. The ribbons were smooth but cold to the touch. It was so dark. Not a speck of light could penetrate the dome of ribbons created by the Mischief. Alice felt multiple ribbons wrap around her. They were like boa constrictors, tightening more at the slightest movement. Alice tried to relax and control her breathing. She couldn't move anything, and even if she could, the ribbons would only get tighter.

"Alice!" Tea screamed in sheer terror.

"Alice! Alice!" Joey frantically yelled, not sure of what to do.

"What do we do?" Tea feared the worst for her friend.

"What can we do?" Tristan answered her as he kept his eyes on the black ribbons that had taken Alice. "Michael is busy with Furry over there and we can't fight those two monsters keeping Alice hostage."

"Tristan's right, but there has to be something we can do," Yugi said as he went over his options.

"It doesn't matter what your little friends do, that girl is a goner," the bear sneered tauntingly at Michael.

"You're wrong," Michael said in a low, threatening voice. "I am worried about Alice, she is my little sister after all. However… The only 'goners' around here are you and those two who think they can hurt my baby sister and get away with it!"

With a sudden burst of power, Michael sliced the bear's arms off and left a huge gash on its chest. Black blood dripped from its wounds, the bear howled out in pain as it doubled over, trying to stop the bleeding. Michael stood still as the bear's cries filled the room, his blade dripping black.

"Don't take another step."

Michael did as he was told. Yugi and the others looked over at the ribbon man as he emerged from his dark web. He had engulfed Alice with his entire body. He stared down at them, burning them under the sting of his cold stare. Alice was trying to remain calm as she was lifted through the oppressive darkness. The ribbons above slowly receded, letting the light in little by little. Alice scrunched her eyes close as the new light hurt her eyes. She carefully opened them, realizing she was out of the dark and was hanging high in the air. She heard something cry out in pain. Instinctively, she looked about for her friends. She saw Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan, all safe and sound. Still, she focused her eyes on them more so, checking for any small injuries like cuts or bruises. Her heart lifted as she realized they were all unharmed.

"Alice, are you alright?" Tristan shouted at the top of his lungs.

He was knocked down by a hard blow to the back of his head. Initially, he thought one of the Mischiefs had snuck up behind him. So naturally, he screamed like a girl in one of those slasher movies.

"Please don't hurt me!" he begged, not wanting to look back.

He eventually did look when he heard what sounded like stifled laughter. He was stunned when he saw Joey trying his very best not laugh at Tristan's unexpected reaction. Yugi tried to be polite but couldn't stop a few giggles from slipping out. Tea was crouched down, breathing in and out slowly a she attempted to recompose herself from the fit of laughter that was she suppressing. Even Michael had a sly smile on his face.

"Not funny, guys! Especially at this moment!" Tristan shrieked at them indignantly. "And what was that about?"

"What are ya talkin' about?" Joey said when he saw Tristan pointing to the back of his head. "Oh! You mean why I hit you. Well, you asked a stupid question. Do you really think Alice is alright when she is being dangled in the air like meat on a hook?"

"Gee, thanks, Joey. You always make me feel like a princess," Alice said flatly.

"Aw, it's nothin'," Joey said, naïve to Alice's obvious sarcasm.

"ENOUGH!" the ribbon man bellowed in frustration of having to watch the scene the teens had been making. "I think it's high time we get rid of those pests. They have served their purpose."

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan huddled around Tea knowing the Mischief was making it clear that he was talking about them. His deadly laces rose into the air, pointed in the direction of Yugi and company. Michael flinched as he saw what was going to happen next. He lightly stepped toward them.

"Don't even think about it," the ribbon man said as he pulled Alice higher into the air, right in front of the moon Mischief. "Try to be a hero and your precious little sister gets blasted to kingdom come."

Joey gritted his teeth at the sight of this. As an older brother, he knew the responsibilities that came with the position. He knew what it was like to have his own little sister in dangerous situations like this: when Marik tried to have Serenity kidnapped, then in the Cyber World where Noah had separated them and turned her to stone before his very eyes. He knew the kind of turmoil Michael's heart was in as he looked up at Alice. Despite his cool and aloof demeanor, Joey could see the genuine concern brimming in Michael's eyes.

"Now then," the ribbon man continued only to be interrupted by the bear's howls of pains. "Looks like we have to deal with you first."

The bear Mischief looked in shock as it heard the cruel voice directed at itself.

"What? Wait, please! I can still fight!"

"No, you can't," the moon said. "We thought you were stronger than this, but it seems we were mistaken."

"Your usefulness is at an end."

Black ribbons slashed into the bear before it could do anything to protect itself. It was lifted into the air, Yugi, Joey and Tristan in utter shock.

"What are you doing?" Joey demanded, wanting to lunge at the ribbon man but knew better. "He's your friend!"

"Friend? This word is meaningless to us. Mischiefs do not have friends, only others of the same kind, nothing else. We Mischiefs gave up on such useless things like friendship. Our hearts are dark, empty, all we know it destruction, and death. All for our creator, the Jester."

"What?" Joey didn't understand what the ribbon man was going on about.

Tea had turned away, not wanting to see as the bear was ripped apart. Her stomach turned as she heard the sound of ripping flesh. Tristan put his arms around her, telling her it was okay not to look. Michael's head was down, too ashamed by the fact that his young friends had to be witness to such a nightmare. Alice looked on, her eyes wide open. It was like someone had stabbed her in the gut, the pain growing as she continued to stare. She let out a trembled breath, shaking uncontrollably. She wasn't scared. She wasn't sad. She wasn't mad. She was furious! The anger inside her came to a dangerous point. She was a volcano about to blow her top, but she did not.

Instead, Alice inhaled and exhaled at a steady pace. Her heart began to relax and her body stopped shaking. She had to control her emotions. If she let them get the better of her, it could let to disastrous results. She turned her head at a slight angle to look at her friends. She caught Yugi's attention, their eyes met. Alice had the amazing ability to speak to people with her eyes, not needing verbal words to express what she was on her mind or her heart. Her eyes were filled with a calm determination, she was not giving up yet. As far as Yugi was concerned, neither was he. Yugi had gotten out of some pretty nasty situations in the past, and this was no different. He never broke eye contact with Alice. She was trying to tell him something. He looked deeper into her eyes. _Remember, remember my words._ Remember her words? What did she mean by…

"Yugi what are you doing?" Joey noticed how the tri-colored boy was rummaging through his backpack.

He knew it was in there, he rarely left home without it. Come on. There it was!

"We're not going down without a fight," Yugi said confidently as he placed his duel disk on his arm.

It made a beeping sound as it turned on. Yugi immediately pulled his deck out of the holster on his belt. He placed the deck into the slot as the ribbon man prepared to attack.

"Now it's your turn!"

A mass of ribbons, now twisted into sharp spears, came raining down on Yugi and the gang. Tristan held on tighter to Tea, giving her as much protection as possible. Joey jumped in front of them, acting like a human shield. He knew what was coming next. At least, he thought he did. In a flash of light, something appeared in front of them, stopping the attack with a fiery blast of its own.

"Curse of Dragon?" Joey couldn't believe what he saw.

The golden dragon flew a few feet off the ground, its long tail curling lightly on the floor. It spread its vast wings with such power and awe, seeming regal in its nature.

"How, how is that possible?" Tea asked from behind Tristan.

"It is because of the energy that the Mischief emit," Michael said. "Mischiefs are beings that were once human, turned into creatures that seek to destroy everything in their path. They produce an energy that can bend the reality of the area around them. Because of this, Duel Monsters cards, creatures that originally come from another world, can cause real damage. The stronger the holder of the cards, the more powerful the attack."

"Is dat so?" Joey said in a mischievous tone, getting his own duel disk out of his backpack.

"If you think that's going to help, then your stupider than I thought!" the ribbon man spat, sending another wave of spears at them.

"Joey, you know what to do!" Yugo exclaimed as Joey joined him.

"You bet! Come on, Flame Swordsman!"

A tornado of fire formed out of nowhere, and amidst the flames, a man clad in blue and orange clothing appeared. He had a strange helmet on and held a sword that looked like crystallized fire. With a swing of his sword, the spears were reduced to ash.

"Why you! You'll pay for that!" the ribbon turned his attention to Alice.

"Wait! We're not supposed to kill her! The master told us not to!" the moon said in an alarmed tone.

"I'm not going to kill her, just mess her up a bit. After all, the master didn't say she had to be in perfect condition."

"Master?" Alice now knew there was more to this than she had first thought.

"Die!" he shrieked as ribbons swarmed around Alice.

"I don't think so," Michael said.

The two Mischief were stone still as Michael stood behind them. He freed Alice, moving like a ninja in the shadows. Alice easily landed on her feet. Michael appeared right next to her.

"Are you alright?" his face filled with brotherly concern.

"I'm okay, thank you, big brother," Alice smiled at him warmly.

He patted her head gently, confirming that everything was going to be fine.

"You miserable piece of trash," the ribbon fumed, his eyes glowing more than ever. "Why won't you just die!"

There was resounding, clean slashing sound as Alice cut the ribbon man in half, right down the middle. She made it look so easy. The ribbon man gasped, making a gurgling noise as he fell forward. Everything was in slow-motion. The ribbons disintegrated as he continued to fall.

"Master, I failed you…" was all the ribbon man gasped out in a low, barely audible voice.

He hit the floor and shattered into dust. They all looked on with total amazement. Alice was not to be trifled with. They all made a mental note to never make her mad. Beneath that sweet and innocent girl, was a being that could break any in her path. Good thing she didn't do that, she was too nice for that. With their attention drawn elsewhere, the moon Mischief took the opportunity to escape. There was no way it could defeat such strong foes. Alice then noticed as it created a portal made of lavender light. She spun on her heel.

"Wait!" she yelled but to no avail as it had already stepped through the portal and was gone, the portal vanishing with it. "Damn it."

"Alice, manners," Michael lectured her in a stern tone.

"Michael, this is no time for etiquette lessons! We have to get out of here, now!"

"What's wrong, Alice?" Yugi asked, his and Joey's duel disks powering down, their monsters retreated back to their decks.

Not minute went by after Yugi had spoken that the entire manor began to tremble. Pieces of the ceiling and walls came crashing down. The place was literally falling apart.

"What's happening? Ahh!" Joey said, having been missed by a large piece of falling debris.

"The place is collapsing," Michael explained. "This is what happens when you defeat a Mischief hive, the place is destroyed once its creators have been defeated. Since the last one left, it is considered a forfeit on its part, so we won."

"Great, now how are we going to get out of here?" Tristan asked as he held onto the wall for dear life.

"Leave that to me!" Alice chirped.

She stood in the middle of the group, focusing her power. She radiated a beautiful white light, her hair flowing as the air picked up at the force of power. A large circle of green light formed beneath their feet. It was inscribed with words and symbols Yugi couldn't recognize. Latin maybe. The air grew stronger, swirling around them.

"We are out of here!" and with a raise of her scythe, the air swirled even more so and they were gone, the manor collapsing into rubble.

**That was a loooong chapter. I did warn in previous chapters that would happen. I would have made this adventure into 3 parts, but I just didn't feel like it. I thought it was time to move on to more explaining because there are a lot more things about Alice and Michael, as well as Mischiefs, yet to be revealed. If any of you were paying attention, you would get a hint as to what some of those things are. Anyhoo, I have many surprises in store for you, just to keep you coming back for more. I would like to say that some characters I will bring back in future chapters, I decided on long before I read fanfics like There Will Be Soft Rain or Paper Roses, so please don't say I'm copying any of them because I'm not. I have too much respect for the authors of those works to do such a thing.**

**Please review, because I would love the feedback!**

**Preview: Registration for the new tournament is underway, but Alice wants to spend the day talking to her friends about their recent adventure together. What other secrets will she reveal? And a surprise phone call leads to a meeting a millennium in the making! **


	9. Chapter 9: A Casual Day with Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the franchise. This fanfiction is merely for entertainment purposes and not my own profit.**

**Author's Note: Once again, I want to say how much I appreciate all the reviews and tags I've gotten. It truly keeps me inspired. Sorry for the late update, but I was horribly sick. Fever, horrible coughing, the works. It is kind of hard to write when you can't even sit up for a second without falling back down on your bed. But now I'm all better! Also, I realized I misspelled Takahashi-san's name in my mention of him in chapter 6. I am so sorry. As a fan of the series, I feel so bad about making that mistake. Okay, just wanted to say that because it was bugging me A LOT… So onto the story!**

**Super-special shout-out to: reader13lovesbooks once more, for finishing part one of her epic KaibaxKisara fic and giving me some great advice for my work as well. You are awesome, and like so many others, I can't wait for the second part! I'm giddy with anticipation XD! **

Chapter 8: A Casual Day with Friends

The sounds of chatter and bustle outside Kaiba Corp. were loud and clear in the early morning hours as the crowd of people entering the building was already growing in size. Duelists from all over the city, even some from out of the country, were lining up for registration. From elementary school kids to pro-class players, people from every walk of life were signing up for the highly anticipated tournament. The receptionist area in the lobby had been doubled in size, with more attendants than usual working in order to handle the large number of people registering. The young women spoke in polite tones, carefully taking people's information and handing them material they would need in order to participate.

Mai Valentine tapped her heel impatiently while she waited in line. She had arrived in Domino only two days ago and she couldn't believe the lines at Kaiba Corp. She had been staying in New York for a small tournament, which she had won of course, when the announcement for the next big tournament had been broadcast. It was about time. Mai had had enough of small-fry. She needed a challenge. After she had been unable to attend the KC Grand Championship (she had been personally invited by Kaiba and had sulked about it for weeks when she couldn't go) Mai was determined to make her participation in this tournament count. She was thinking about meeting up with Yugi and the gang, but first things first.

She had to register now, or else it would have bugged her to no end until she did. Mai was close to the front desk now, so she let out a sigh of gratitude as the man in front of her walked up to the desk and gave his information to the receptionist. It wouldn't be long now. Mai was minding her own business, waiting for her turn, when a cameraman and a young woman with short brown hair in a red business blazer and skirt, walked a few feet past her. The young woman stood still, holding a microphone up while the cameraman counted down. He gave her the okay and the reporter started her broadcast with a firm and clear voice.

"Hello, this is Miyumi Yamada, live from the Kaiba Corp. headquarters in Domino City. As you can see, dozens have already arrived in the early hours of the morning to register for the new Duel Monsters tournament announced a few weeks ago," Ms. Yamada said. "This has been one of the most buzzed-about tournaments since the KC Grand Championship. It is being considered to be the biggest tournament to date, with many of the biggest names in dueling expected to compete, such as Mai Valentine, child prodigy Rebecca Hawkins, Joey "the Underdog" Wheeler, the rookie phenomenon Leon von Schroeder, and of course, the King of Games himself, Yugi Muto."

Mai was glad that another line had formed beside her as she hid behind the people crowding into the lobby. At the mention of her name, Mai had involuntarily twitched. As much as she liked being in the spotlight, at the moment, it was too early and she was too irritable to do a proper interview. Mai turned around just as the man in front of her started to leave. As they passed each other, Mai noted how attractive he was. His long black hair flowed as he walked quite easily through the crowd. She noticed he had the most intense look in his green eyes, it made her uneasy. However, even with that and the long scar over his left eye, many of the female duelists in the lobby, including the receptionists, appeared in awe of him. Mai watched as he made his way to the doors, a young man with platinum blonde hair waiting for him. The young man was gorgeous! Girls left and right swooned as the two walked out of the building, many of them in a dream-like state even after they were gone.

Mai snapped back to reality as she heard the young woman at the front desk call her. Mai walked up to her and gave the young woman information. The receptionist handed her a few papers, mainly about the rules of the tournament and what was expected to happen once it commenced. The receptionist also gave Mai an electronic band. It was of metallic silver coloring with what looked like a small oval screen in the middle. She informed Mai that she would have to wear it throughout the entire tournament. Mai took her things and walked off to the doors, making sure the reporter could not see her. When she was safe, Mai ran to the parking lot. She hopped into her car and drove away straight to her hotel for some much needed sleep. Meanwhile, the reporter was finishing up her broadcast.

"It is still unconfirmed whether Duel Monsters creator, Maximillion Pegasus, will take part in the tournament, as well as Kaiba Corp. CEO, Seto Kaiba. However, with so many big names already announcing their participation, there will be no shortage of exciting duels to come. The question on many people's minds now is what the King of Games himself will have in store for this exciting tournament. Though we can all be sure that he is out there somewhere preparing as only the King of Games can. We can only speculate the intense focus Mr. Muto is training with right at this very moment."

* * *

><p>Yugi was fast asleep, looking so cozy and peaceful. The sun was already starting to rise high in the sky, its rays slowly seeping into his room. There were posters of previous Duel Monsters tournaments hanging on the walls. His desk was perfectly organized, his textbooks and papers all neatly stacked up. His duel disk was still in his backpack. Yugi had been too lazy to get it out and it came in handy whenever Joey wanted to duel him at school, especially with the new tournament coming up. Joey was getting in as much training as he could. Yugi was really impressed while Tea and Tristan joked about how Joey was finally getting serious about something other than food.<p>

Yugi's alarm clock finally buzzed as it reached the set time of 9:00 AM. He grumbled as he hesitantly woke up. He hit the snooze button before trying to get a few more minutes of sleep. After a while, Yugi decided to get up. He wrestled with his bed sheets as he tried to get out of bed. He finally emerged from the covers, his tri-colored hair messy with a few hairs sticking out, and his eyes droopy with sleep. He let out a big yawn, stretching his arms up to the ceiling, his muscles waking up. He moved the covers to the side as he stepped out of bed. His body felt somewhat heavy, mainly his legs, as he dragged his feet across the smooth, wooden floor. It had been a few days since his little "adventure" with Alice and Michael and his feet still hurt a bit from all the running he had done. But he was grateful nonetheless.

Alice and Michael had gone through so much to protect Yugi and the others; at the risk of their own lives no less. Though he had said nothing about it, Yugi had felt utterly helpless as he watched the two fight on. It wasn't until the very end that he finally felt like he was of some use. When he had called on his dragon to stop that Mischief and actually stopped it, his heart had filled with elation. He wasn't slowing down Alice and Michael as he had thought, he was helping them. Atem would have been so proud of him. If only he were still here so Yugi could share his excitement with him. There was so much Yugi wanted to talk to Atem about.

A small smile spread on his drowsy face as he entered the bathroom and looked into the mirror. The water trickled down from the faucet, steam slowly flowing from the sink as the water came into contact with the cool, marble surface. Yugi stared at the hot water, in deep thought about Alice. She and Michael had managed to get them out of the manor just in time. Alice had transported them a few yards away from the place as it went tumbling down.

Yugi, along with Joey, Tea, and Tristan, had fallen to the ground upon the sudden change of scenery. The sound of wood breaking, glass shattering, and cement falling had gotten their attention. Yugi turned around and saw the colorful manor collapse in on itself. Joey had yelled good riddance to the horrid place, and its dark occupants. Tristan had agreed with equal disdain. As the two young men continued to berate their fallen tormentors, Yugi looked to Alice, who had walked to Tea's side and asked if she was alright.

Tea praised Michael for healing her so well. On that note, Joey joined in and stated that he would be in Michael's debt, as well as Alice's, for what they had gone through to save them. Alice had said it was no big deal. It was their duty as Heartmeisters to fight Mischiefs and to protect the innocents who had been unlucky enough to be caught in their web. Yugi remembered Alice's words well: "you're my friends, I couldn't turn my back on you. I care too much about you to do such a horrible thing."

She had such a kind heart, which made Yugi wonder how someone so gentle and sweet like Alice could deal with such horrors as Mischiefs. As he finished washing up, Yugi walked back to his room to change out of his pajamas. He was curious as to what Alice was doing at the moment. After having saved them, Alice and Michael offered to take their friends to the hospital, just to make sure they were alright. Joey had joked about how Michael could heal them if there was anything wrong.

So, Michael checked them and saw nothing wrong, just a few bruises here and there. With that done, the Nightingales escorted each of them to their homes. It was something they had insisted on doing, Yugi could hear a tinge of guilt in their voices. Joey had whined about wanting to hang out for a bit, appreciating the fact they were all alive and well, but Alice turned down his offer by informing them that she and Michael had more work to do. She mentioned something about writing a report on the incident to her superiors and looking further into the matter.

Alice also apologized to them as she would not be in school for the rest of the week. Yugi told her it was okay, but Joey's sad, puppy-dog face got to her. She hugged him and offered a solution: to invite them to her home over the weekend. Yugi and Tea had cheerfully agreed. Joey just guffawed while in Alice's warm embrace, his face cherry red as he enjoyed the soft hug from the snow-haired girl. In the background, Tristan complained in a low mutter about not getting a hug from Alice. For this, he received a whack on the back of the head, courtesy of Tea. As all this played out, Michael had been on his cellphone, deep in conversation with someone named Drake. At least, that's what Yugi had heard Michael call the person on the other line.

Joey had been the first to be dropped off, waving bye to his friends before he entered his apartment building. Then Tea was taken home, who Alice gave a big hug to and promised to call her later that night. Tristan lived a few blocks away from Tea. He thanked Alice and Michael as he headed inside his house. And last was Yugi. Alice promised to text him and the others her address, gave him a hug, then walked away with her brother, who incredibly enough, was still on the phone. As they reached the corner at the end of the street, Alice had turned around and waved bye to Yugi with a big smile. Though her bright demeanor had put his mind somewhat at ease, Yugi still worried about her. Michael had promised them he would make sure Alice got plenty of rest, and Yugi could tell that the young man was not one to go back on his word. He would stop worrying about Alice when he saw her later that day, well-rested of course.

"Yugi! The others are here!" Mr. Muto yelled down the hall.

"Thanks, grandpa! I'll be right there!"

Yugi pulled his grey vest on over his black long-sleeved shirt. He made sure he didn't have any loose change in his dark blue pants as he tidied himself up before walking out of his room. He stepped into the living and saw his friends sitting around the television, watching a horror movie of all things. He would have thought that they wouldn't have wanted to have anything to do with horror-related after their ordeal. He was wrong. Instead, he heard his friends joke about how unrealistic the special effects and monster make-up was.

"Look at dat," Joey said, pointing smugly at the T.V. "Dat thing right there, the bat-thing, it ain't dat scary. The bear monster dat came at me was 20 times scarier."

"Yeah, I know. And what about that moon creature? It gave me hibbie-jibbies," Tea grimaced as she hugged her shoulders with a shutter of fright.

"Tell me about it," Tristan added to the commentary. "Let's not forget the freaky ribbon man. That guy was horrible! Good thing Michael and Alice were there to take care of things."

"It is their job, after all."

They all turned at the sound of Yugi's voice. He had been standing by the wall, listening to their lively banter with great interest. He smiled at them and walked over. He sat next to Joey on the floor, who had been kind enough to make room for him.

"Mornin', Yug'," Joey greeted him. "How ya feelin'?"

"Okay, considering," Yugi answered him.

"I hear dat," Joey sighed as he let himself fall back and land on the large pillow behind him.

Joey was wearing his blue jacket over a white T-shirt with jeans. He stretched his legs as Tea was reaching for the remote from Tristan.

"Joey! Move your feet! I don't want to smell your stinky feet!" Tea squirmed away at the sight of Joey's socks.

He paid no mind to her. He eventually sat back up to prove to her he could be polite. Tea graciously thanked him as she took the remote from Tristan. Tea was wearing her white jacket over a pink shirt with white shorts and pink socks. Tristan had on his brown motorcycle jacket on over a beige T-shirt with black jeans.

"Yugi, sweetie, breakfast is ready," Yugi's mom had walked in as Yugi was getting comfortable.

"Okay, mom. Can I eat here? I promise not to make a mess."

"All right then," Mrs. Muto said. "Would any of you like anything, too?"

"Yeah! Can I have scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, and orange juice?" Joey said politely as Tristan counted off what his friend had asked for.

"Joey, Mrs. Muto asked if we wanted something, not the breakfast special from IHOP," Tea said sternly.

Yugi's mom tried to calm Tea as she smiled at her.

"It's okay, Tea, I love cooking for guests. Yugi, can you give me hand in the kitchen?"

"Sure, mom," Yugi said as he stood up.

"I'll help too," Tea offered, following Yugi and his mom to the kitchen. "I like helping out, unlike some people."

Joey grunted at Tea as she disappeared down the hall. He and Tristan returned to their criticism of the movie, laughing at certain parts when the bad guy said something that seemed unrealistic to them. In the kitchen, Yugi was getting out plates for the food while Tea helped his mom cook. Yugi looked back at his mom. She looked so happy cooking with Tea by her side. It was hard to believe that she had ever been strict with him. Yugi rubbed the back of his head as he remembered how his mother would've hit him on the head with a ladle whenever she had gotten mad at him. Thankfully, she had mellowed over time. Now, Mrs. Muto only brought out her ladle whenever someone was foolish enough to threaten Yugi, or any of his friends, in her presence.

"Yugi, is something wrong?"

Mrs. Muto had noticed Yugi rubbing his head. She was looking down at the floor, as she believed he did so because of how she used to hit him with kitchen utensils. Yugi could still see the sadness in his mother's eyes.

"Don't worry about it, mom," Yugi said with a reassuring smile, "I'm fine. I was just thinking about Alice."

That was kind of true.

"Oh, your new friend. You're all going to see her today, right?" Mrs. Muto said as her face softened, knowing her son was not one to hold a grudge, especially towards his family.

"Yeah, that's right," Tea said with her back to them, making sure the bacon didn't overcook. "She's been busy with family stuff, so we're going to hang out at her place."

"I hope everything's alright," Mrs. Muto spoke, her maternal instincts kicking in.

"Her brother has a lot work. It's because he's the one that supports the two of them," Yugi tried to assure his mother.

"What a good brother he is," Mrs. Muto said softly.

The three finished making breakfast while talking about other things, like school and the upcoming tournament that Mrs. Muto was sure Yugi and Joey would do great in. She was so proud of her son, having watched his duels on T.V. She was glad he hadn't led the fame of being the King of Games go to his head. Yugi had said it was because of his mother and grandfather, who kept him grounded and raised him so well. A few minutes passed and Mrs. Muto and Tea came back into the living room, placing the plates of food carefully on the floor. Yugi followed them, carrying a tray of drinks. Once the food was set, Joey began to gulp up everything he could get his hands on.

"JOEY! Knock it off!" Tea scowled him, her hands on her hips. "Leave some for the rest of us. Besides, you already had breakfast."

"So? Yugi's mom is an awesome cook," Joey said with a big, goofy smile. "All these years, and my dad still can't cook anything. I have to do most of the cooking. Besides, I was in a hurry to get here this morning and I forgot to eat."

"That figures," Tea said flatly.

They sat down and ate breakfast, thanking Yugi's mom before she left to clean up the kitchen. Yugi watched as his friends continued to criticize the film's special effects. When they finished, the gang picked up the plates and cleaned up. Particularly Joey, who had felt guilty after Tea had once again yelled at him for being an inconsiderate guest. Afterwards, they rested for a bit, letting the food in their stomachs settle, before heading out. They all put their shoes on at the bottom of the landing. Tea was looking through her purse for her cellphone at the same time.

"You have directions to your friend's house?" Mrs. Muto asked from behind the counter.

"Yeah," Yugi told his mom as he gave her hug and a peck on the cheek. "Bye, mom. Bye, gramps. We won't stay out too late."

"Oh, stay out as long as you like. You're young, enjoy yourselves," Mr. Muto said as the group of teenagers walked out the door, much to Mrs. Muto's dismay.

Tea was busy texting Alice as they walked down the street. Joey hummed happily as he strolled along, his arms crossed behind his head. They passed a toy store, the happy laughter of children playing floating out through the door. One little girl was tugging on her mother's hem, holding a Baby Dragon plushie in her small arms.

"Mommy, can I have this one?" the little girl held up the plushie as high as she could for her mother to see.

"Of course you can, honey," the woman said as she walked over to the cashier. "Are you excited about the new tournament, sweetie?"

The little girl's face lit up with glee as she nodded.

"Aww, isn't dat the cutest thing ya ever seen?"

Tristan scoffed at Joey.

"You're just saying that because the kid likes one of your favorite monsters."

"You bet I am," Joey said.

Watching the little girl with a Baby Dragon plushie was a major boost of confidence for him.

"Speaking of which," Tea said, looking up from her phone, "have you guys already registered for the new tournament?"

Yugi and Joey came to a halt. It took a few minutes for Tea's words to reach them. The new tournament…

"About that, you see…" Yugi started sheepishly.

"We forgot," Joey finished bluntly.

"WHAT?" both Tea and Tristan were completely shocked.

It was so unlike Yugi and Joey to forget about something as important as registering for a new Duel Monsters tournament. Well, Yugi anyway.

"With everything that's been going on, we were too preoccupied to even think about registration," Yugi admitted.

"Yeah, with Alice telling us her secret, and then the whole fiasco last week," Joey said. "But we still have time, right?"

"Ummm…" Tea and Tristan looked around, as though the answer was floating in the air above them.

"Kaiba did say that the tournament would start late spring," Yugi answered instead.

Joey, Tea, and Tristan led out group sigh of relief. Leave it to Yugi to be the rational, level-headed one in the group when even Tea was freaking out.

"Why don't we register tomorrow, Joey?" Yugi asked him.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea," Joey agreed, and then a light went off in his head. "Hey, why don't we bring Alice with us? I bet she hasn't had time to register either."

"Yeah, you guys can ask her when we get to her place," Tea said.

With the small crisis resolved, they continued on their way. They walked for a few more blocks, Tea pulling out some papers from her purse. Once she had gotten Alice's address, she had gone online to get the correct directions. When she had typed in the address, the computer had given her an ominous response: UNABLE TO FIND ADDRESS. Tea's stomach almost dropped as she read that. She was about to call Alice when an email alert chimed in on her computer. She recognized the address on it as Alice's and opened it. In the email, Alice apologized as she had realized that her current address would most likely not be found on the internet. She said she would explain that, as well as other things, when she saw them later that week. Tea saw an attachment on the email. She clicked on it, and like Alice had read Tea's mind, there, as plain as day, were the directions and a detailed map showing the way to Alice's house.

Tea had decided to keep her questions until then. She emailed Alice back, telling her thank you for the directions and that she was excited to see her that weekend. She had printed out the directions and map right before going to bed and securely tugged them into her purse as to not forget them. She looked over them with great care. They weren't too far from Alice's now. They looked around the neighborhood. It was nice, perfectly normal. Yugi was pleasantly surprised. He had thought his new friends would live in a more "interesting" place. Then, they turned the corner. Yugi wasn't paying attention and ended up bumping into Joey. He rubbed his forehead and looked up at his blonde friend.

"Joey, something wrong?"

Joey just pointed in the direction ahead of him. Yugi turned, following Joey's finger, and his mouth dropped.

* * *

><p>"Wow, look at them!" Mokuba exclaimed with wonder. "This early and already the lines are going as far as around the next block!"<p>

"Mokuba, don't exaggerate," Kaiba said, typing away at his computer. "And move away from the window."

Mokuba made a face at his brother, who ignored him as he was too busy with work. Perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to bring Mokuba to work with him. Yes, the young boy was part of the company and had his own important role to play, but he was still a kid. And kids tend to get bored easily. Kaiba felt he should have left Mokuba home, at least then the boy would have something to distract him. But Mokuba had complained about how Kaiba had been working too hard and that they had barely seen each other in the last week. One look from those sad eyes and Kaiba was putty in his brother's hands. He couldn't blame Mokuba for wanting to spend time with him, and he _had_ been busy with the tournament announcement as well as the business dealings of his company.

So, when Mokuba had asked if he could tag along with Kaiba, the young man could not bear to say no. At least he had some tranquility, as little as it was, in his office. With the mayhem that was happening in the lobby, Kaiba felt he would go insane if he had to deal with the chaotic crowd. Roland came in with a new problem every now and again. If it wasn't some rookie duelist starting a fight downstairs, it was some narcissistic pro who thought he should get special treatment. Kaiba had the same reply to every problem: either they shut up and register, or be kicked out of the building and be banned from future tournaments. He rubbed his temples as he finished up his report, sitting back in his chair and closing his eyes as he tried to relax.

"Hey Seto, you okay?" Mokuba asked as he looked over at him from the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a minute," Kaiba answered him. "I think I'll take the rest of the day off, tomorrow too. Not much is happening, and Roland can call me if anything _does_ happen."

"What? You're taking the day off?" Mokuba gawked at his older brother in disbelief.

Kaiba never took the day off unless it was for something important. Seto Kaiba didn't take the day off to lounge around and do nothing. Now Mokuba grew concerned. Something was wrong, he could tell. He knew Kaiba better than anyone else. It was so unlike him to act like this.

"What?" Kaiba had noticed Mokuba's lingering gaze on him.

"Is something wrong?" Mokuba asked innocently enough.

"Why do you ask?" Kaiba replied, closing his eyes again.

"Well, it's just that…um, how do I say this? Seto, you've been acting kind of weird lately," Mokuba said the words with great care as not to anger his already stressed-out brother.

Kaiba took a moment to think, looking out at the view of Domino. It was no surprise that Mokuba had noticed Kaiba's change in behavior. He sighed heavily, trying to figure out what to say. He hadn't told Mokuba about what had happened in Egypt. By the time Mokuba had arrived at the resting place of the Millennium Items, Yugi and Atem had begun the Ceremonial Duel. Mokuba had no idea what had transpired in the Memory World. He didn't know about Kaiba's past life, Priest Seto, or the blood relation he had had with Atem. He didn't know about Akunadin, the crazy old man; he had been as bad as Gozaburo. No, he had been worse, because he had tried to turn him against Atem, tried to make him kill the pharaoh. Because he had subjugated Kisara into fighting against her will, and in the end killed her-

"Seto, what is it?" Mokuba could see the quiet sadness in his brother's eyes.

Kaiba didn't answer him. Instead, his thoughts wondered away onto someone else. Kisara, he would never forget that name as long as he lived. Her flowing white hair, those startling blue eyes, her pale soft skin, he couldn't get her out of his head. But why? He had only spoken to her for a few minutes, then she ran off to look for his ancient counterpart. Her voice had been so soft. His heart skipped a beat as he remembered the way his name sounded coming from her rosy lips. Why had he been so rude to her? It hadn't been her fault that he had been unwillingly dragged from his world into another. He wished he could take it back. His heart ached as he had watched that bastard Akunadin strike her down. The sound of pain that came from her had almost made him step in and intervene, but he hadn't.

She died, in Priest Seto's arms, smiling up at him, happy he was unharmed. Kaiba had heard Priest Seto's words of true loyalty not only to Atem, but to his people and to the world. Kaiba had a sense that Priest Seto had every intention of escaping with Kisara, possibly runaway with her. No matter where they went, Priest Seto would have been happy as long as she was by his side. Whether he had been aware of it or not, the heart of the young priest now belonged to the strange, fair beauty that stood at his side. Then there was that girl, Alice. Was she really Kisara? But how was that possible? The very thought of her made his heart race faster. But he didn't even know her. He was so confused. Mokuba waited patiently as Kaiba was wrapped up in his thoughts. There was something greatly plaguing him, Mokuba could clearly see it. But what could he do? If Mokuba pried into Kaiba's business, there was a good chance he would only make the young man feel worse.

"Mokuba."

He looked up at his brother as he called him. There was a soft expression on Kaiba's face that Mokuba hadn't seen in a long time. He remembered that as kids, Kaiba would get that look on his face as to put Mokuba's mind at ease.

"I'm going to be fine, alright?" Kaiba said in a firm but soft tone. "I just have to…sort some things out."

"Okay," Mokuba smiled. "But remember that I'm here if you need me. That's what brothers are for."

Kaiba smirked as he stood from his seat and walked out of his office, Mokuba right at his tail. The young boy was happy to see some of the old Kaiba for a bit. Even if there was something troubling Kaiba, it seemed that some good came out if it. Kaiba was starting to change, but maybe it wasn't a bad thing. Mokuba inwardly smiled as he thought about how he could help his brother, in any way he could.

* * *

><p>"Oh… My… God," Tea managed to say as her gaze remained glued on the building before her.<p>

"You got dat right," Joey said, rubbing his eyes in order to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Yugi mentally agreed with them, unable to think of better words to describe what was in front of them.

"Alice lives _here?_" Joey asked, though no one answered him.

The place was unbelievable. It was like a feudal Japanese manor. The gate at the front was made of beautiful oak and stood some significant amount of feet higher than Joey and Tristan. The two of them decided to sneak a peek, so Tristan gave Joey a boost on his shoulders.

"What are you two doing?" Tea said angrily. "This is private property. If Alice sees what you're doing, she'll get very upset."

"Tea's right, you guys," Yugi said in a more calmed voice. "You shouldn't be doing that."

"Aww, come on, Yug', we're just getting a little looksie, dat's all," Joey said as though he were doing nothing wrong.

He could barely look over the walls that surrounded the compound as he tip-toed on Tristan's shoulders. The roofs were of blue tile, and the structure of the main house looked to be made of the same wood as the gate, with delicate paper walls surrounded the place. Joey could also see part of a beautiful garden in the distance. He edged a little more over the wall to get a better look. Tristan struggled to keep Joey steady on his shoulders.

"Dude, I think you've seen enough," he said as Joey's weight started to strain his muscles.

"Are you kiddin'?" Joey edged even more. "This is place is incredible! Does Alice really live here? 'Cause if she does, you know what dat means."

"What?" Tristan's knees were starting to wobble.

"It means she's loaded, dat's what," Joey inched more. "I can't believe it! This is place is awesome! There's something over there I can't really see though…"

There was a loud crash as Joey went over the wall and fell on the other side, hard. He had been so enthralled by the beauty of the manor that Joey had failed to see how close he had gotten to the edge of the wall. Yugi and Tea gasped as they realized what had happened. It had taken them a while to realize it. One minute, Joey was on Tristan's shoulders, trying to get a better look at Alice's home, the next, he was gone. Tristan freaked as he heard the sound of something hitting the ground on the other side. The three didn't know what to do. Tea suggested they should ring the bell or knock, to see if anyone answered.

While they debated on what course of action to take, Joey lay on the clean-cut grass, completely disoriented. Everything was spinning. His head throbbed from the hitting the ground. He could feel the cool grass rub against his neck and hands. Joey thought he heard something moving. He looked around, but he couldn't make anything out. His eyes were hazy from the pain. The muffled sounds of footsteps approaching barely reached his ears. Joey looked up and saw someone standing over him. He was too dazed to know what to do. The person bend down and Joey felt soft fingers touch his forehead. He could feel himself relax as the person brought his head up and placed it on their lap. He felt a warmth spread from his head to his entire body. It was like he were bathing in the glow of the sun.

"You know, Joey, normally people knock when they want to come into another's home."

His eyes shot open and he sat up instantly. Joey turned around and was met by Alice's warm smile. She was wearing a cute long-sleeved dress that split into two colors at the waist: the top was pale pink while the long skirt was a soft red. There were ruffles at the edge of the skirt, and the parts around her shoulders were slightly puffed up. Her socks went a few inches higher above her ankles. She looked so cute, it made Joey's heart melt.

"Hello," she said casually. "So, did you like your trip?"

"Huh?" Joey looked at her in bewilderment.

"From the top of the wall to the grass?" Alice laughed lightly as she pointed out the distance he had fallen.

"Oh, dat," Joey said while awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "I wanted to make sure this place was safe, you know, structurally sound and all."

"Riiiight," Alice drawled slyly.

"Is everything all right out here?"

Joey looked up and saw Michael coming out of the house, wearing the same stoic expression he always did. Michael was wearing a blue shirt with black pants. His hair was let loose but looked brushed and well-kept. Alice smiled at her brother as he walked over to them.

"Everything is great. Right, Joey?" Alice said and Joey nodded in agreement. "Now, I think we should let the others in. I'm sure they're worried about you, Joey."

Alice stood up, Joey doing the same. He brushed his jacket and pants while Alice made her way to the wooden gate.

"I'll let them in," Michael said as he walked up to the gate first.

Alice didn't seem to mind. Meanwhile, on the other side of the gate, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan were freaking out. They thought about calling out to Joey, to see if he was okay, but what if this wasn't Alice's home? What if they had been mistaken and had ended up intruding on someone else's private property? Yugi felt his stomach turn as he realized how quiet Joey was being. Either he had fallen pretty hard, or something was wrong. As he thought the worst, Tea and Tristan sensed Yugi's fear, which only fueled their own. Tristan took a deep breath, then he walked over to the wall and started, or at least tried, climbing. The surface of the wall was very smooth, so Tristan found it hard to get a firm grip.

As he continued to struggle, Yugi and Tea trying to talk him out it, mainly because he looked like a weirdo, the gate opened. Yugi and Tea had been too preoccupied to notice Michael walk out. He stared at them for a good while, thinking they would notice his presence soon. When they didn't, Michael walked over to them. Perhaps he was being too quiet. He wasn't doing it on purpose, it was how he was. It didn't really matter as Michael stood behind Yugi and his friends and watched them argue. Alice poked her head around the gate opening and watched with an amused look on her face. Joey stood beside her, leaning against the frame, wondering when his friends would notice the young, violet-haired man behind them.

"If you wish to take the same route as Joey, be my guest," Michael said in a monotone voice, Joey flinching as he heard his name, "but I would very much prefer it if you used the gate instead. For your own safety, of course."

Yugi, Tea, and Tristan nearly jumped out of their skin as they turned around and saw Michael standing there like a statue. The sudden fright had given Tristan the energy he needed to climb part of the wall, looking like a scared monkey trying to get to safety. Alice went into a fit of giggles, leaning against the gate for support.

"You guys are hysterical!" she exclaimed amidst the laughter, holding her stomach. "Oh! This is too much, but so funny!"

Joey couldn't help but join in on the laugh fest. Their reactions had been priceless. Now he knew why Alice had laughed so much at them when she had jumped off the school roof, but he still thought it had been a bad idea.

"Why don't you come in?" Michael offered while the chuckle twins laughed away.

"Um, right, thank you," Yugi was the first to recover as he made his way to the gate.

He looked over at Alice, who seemed to be quite well. A weight was lift from his shoulders as he noticed the healthy glow about her. Michael had definitely made her rest up. Tea quickly followed Yugi inside, smiling nervously at Michael as she passed him. He'd practically given her a heart attack! He really was a ninja, Tea wouldn't be surprised if Alice was the same. Oh wait, she was.

"Uh, Tristan, are you coming in?" Alice asked, her case of the giggles suddenly gone and replaced by a worried look as he hadn't moved yet.

"I'll get him," Joey said.

He walked back inside, looking around a small rock bed nearby. He picked up a rock, throwing it up and down as though he were checking its weight. When he was satisfied, Joey walked back out. He stood at a ready position like a baseball pitcher. Then, he threw the rock as hard as he could at Tristan's head. Tristan immediately went down once the rock made contact with his skull. A second later, he was up, fuming and running up to Joey.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled angrily as he held Joey by the collar.

"Hey, I got ya off the wall, didn't I?"

Before the two could get into it, Tea walked up to them, annoyed by their childish bickering.

"Are you two going to come in or stand out here like idiots?"

They looked at her then at each other. Tristan cooled down and let go of Joey. They couldn't argue with Tea's rationale. The two walked in, trying to appear more mature than they actually were. It was the first time they had been invited into Alice's home, fighting like idiots would not only ruin their day, but also be offensive towards Alice and Michael's hospitality. Michael closed the gate and walked ahead to his sister's side.

"Please, make yourselves at home," he said in a courteous tone. "Alice will show you around. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. I'll be in my study if you need me."

Michael then excused himself and walked inside the house.

"Well, don't be shy, come on in," Alice said, standing at the door and gesturing for the group to go inside.

They happily obliged her. They took off their shoes by the door. Alice led them down a long hallway, stopping in front of a set of sliding doors. She opened the doors and politely waved them inside. It wasn't too big of a room but it was certainly bigger than Yugi's living room. In the middle was a low table with an assortment of treats and snacks. Fives cushions were placed around it, two on each side and one at the far left end. They decided to take the side seats, as it only made sense for Alice to take the front seat since this was her home. There was a huge flat-screen hanging on the right wall, looking like it was brand-new. The light from outside warmed the room, making it seem so cozy. Before sitting down, Alice walked to another set of sliding doors. She slid them open and the fresh spring air blew gently into the room.

"Wow," Tea gasped in wonder as the fragrance of the outside reached her nose, the breeze softly touching her face. "Alice, your home is beautiful."

"Why, thank you, Tea," Alice smiled gently.

The doors looked to lead to the walkway on the outer part of the house. Alice walked to her seat, and as she did, Joey took it as the okay to go ahead and gorge himself with all the tasty treats Alice had put out.

"Joey! Don't you have any manners?" Tea said, though she did want to taste the chocolate mousse cake in front of her.

"Don't worry about it, Tea," Alice said, taking a bite out of a soft cookie. "This is for you. I love baking for others. Go ahead."

Her reassuring smile putting them at ease, the rest of them went ahead and grabbed whatever they liked. Alice looked down at her drink as she thought about what she was going to say. Yugi noticed this as he ate a piece of cheesecake.

"Alice, what is it?"

The others looked up at her. She looked to be deep in thought. Alice was trying to organize her thoughts. There was so much to tell them, so how to proceed? Her friends had been wonderfully understanding so far, but why chance it? Then again, why should she start doubting them now?

"I'm sure you all have your fair share of questions about what happened," Alice started, her voice soft but strong.

"Yeah, what exactly did happened, Alice?" Joey asked the thing that was on all their minds. "I'm kind of clear on part of it, but the rest confuses me."

"We're all confused, Joey," Tea said, looking at Alice with sympathetic eyes. "Go on, Alice."

"Okay," she said gently. "As you know, Michael and I are Heartmeisters, but we are not the only ones."

"Yeah, like your family. Right?" Joey said as he followed where she was going.

"Yes. There are Heartmeisters all over the world, with different powers and abilities, who all follow the same creed: to protect the innocent and purify Mischiefs," Alice stopped to take a sip of her soda then continued. "With so many working for the same goals, or at least similar ones, it makes since if they unite under a single name, an organization of sorts, in order to work more efficiently."

"So you two work for some secret group?" Tea asked.

"We most certainly do," Alice said sweetly. "Have any of you ever heard the name 'Exia' before?"

She waited patiently as her friends tried to place the name in their memories. She smiled as she watched Joey and Tristan making silly faces, trying to think of where they had heard of Exia. Yugi had heard that name, somewhere, but he couldn't think of anything. _Exia, _Yugi thought, _why does sound familiar?_ Then it hit him, like a light bulb going off in his head.

"Exia, isn't that some sort of company?" Yugi asked as he watched a big smile spread on Alice's face.

"Bingo!" she chirped.

"Hold on a sec," Tea said before Alice could say anything else. "I remember now. Exia is one of the biggest organizations in the world, maybe the biggest yet."

"That's right," Tristan said. "It's huge!"

"But it's also very secretive," Tea added, "people don't really know what Exia does to begin with."

"Yeah, I remember dat too," Joey joined in. "I guess when a company's business is fighting monsters, it makes sense it would all be kept secret, right, Alice?"

"You guys follow along nicely, don't you?" Alice said with a giggle. "You're all right on the nose. Exia has existed for thousands of years, working to protect the world and humanity from any threat that may appear. My family has been part of Exia for quite some time. I guess you could say that it's a family tradition, sort of. I joined when I was 10, Michael was 13. We start pretty young with training in our family. I remember when Michael and I had to go training out in the woods by ourselves. We nearly got eaten by wolves, but I made friends with them, so it was okay."

Their faces dropped. Alice tried as hard as she could to not laugh. Yugi was starting to tell that there was a very sly, mischievous side to Alice. She enjoyed messing with people too much for her not to.

"Whoa, thousands of years?" Tea repeated, stunned by the revelation, and really, it was the only thing that she could process at the moment. "Like the Catholic Church?"

"Yes. Actually, Exia has strong ties to the Vatican itself. A lot of our work comes from them," Alice said, now eating a brownie.

Yugi was beyond impressed. To think that Alice and her family not only worked for one of the most powerful organizations in the world, but they were also employed by the Vatican, which in it of itself was impressive enough. Not to mention the training she and Michael had endured, which sounded horrid from what he could tell.

"So, Alice," Joey started with a coy smile, "Exia must pay pretty well if you can live it up like this."

"Oh, Exia doesn't really pay us," Alice promptly informed him. "Our family is very wealthy. This property belongs to us."

"Are you serious?" Tristan was blown away.

_What else is Alice hiding,_ they all thought in unison as Alice ate her brownie, looking oh-so-innocent. There was a lot more to Alice than met the eye. She looked up at them as she set down her soda with oblivious eyes.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Well…" Yugi said as he looked back at the others. "It's just that there is so much more to you than we thought. It's a lot to take, that's all."

"I know," Alice said with a soft smile. "That's why I'm telling you all this one bit at a time, in order to process it better. I don't want to jumble your brains with too much information too soon."

"That's alright, Alice. Joey here doesn't have much to jumble anyway," Tristan joked as he pointed to said person.

Without warning, Joey punched Tristan on the side of the head, hard, knocking him over. You could literally see the stars in Tristan's eyes as he laid half-passed out on the floor.

"So, Alice," Joey said, not paying any attention to the sound of a dazed Tristan next to him, "I'm guessing dat's all you're telling us today, huh?"

"It's all I can think of at the moment," she replied as she placed her index finger on the bottom of her chin and looked up with those innocent eyes of hers. "I'm sorry, but that really is all I can say for now. But don't worry, all will be revealed in due time."

Yugi, Joey, and Tea looked at each, thinking the same thing. Then, they turned to Alice with big smiles on their faces. It warmed her heart how understanding her friends were. There were no words needed for the message to get across. They knew Alice would tell them what they wanted to know, when the time was right. If anything, Alice certainly knew how time things perfectly.

"Now that that's out of the way," Alice said as she clapped her hands together, "why don't we relax for a while?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Tea smiled at her.

"Oh, you reminded me of something!" Alice exclaimed unexpectedly. "I've been meaning to ask you something, Tea."

Tea looked at Alice with curiosity.

"What is it, Alice?"

"You mentioned two weeks ago that your friend, Bakura, was coming back to Domino the following week, but I haven't seen him in school yet. You showed me that picture of him, so I have been keeping an eye out for him since."

"Hey, Alice is right," Joey said. "How come we haven't seen Bakura at school yet?"

"About that, I knew I was forgetting to tell you guys something," Tea admitted embarrassed. "Bakura's dad got the chance to head this new project in Italy. So they stopped there in order for his dad to get all the paperwork done before they headed back here. Bakura says he really loves it in Italy, even though they're staying there for a little bit. He says his dad is almost done and that they'll be back in a few days."

"That's wonderful!" Alice smiled brightly. "It sounds like he's doing very well."

"Yeah, I'm glad," Yugi said, thinking back on all the hardships Bakura had to go through because of the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring.

Yugi turned away from his thoughts as he heard Tristan finally come to.

"What'd I miss?" he grunted as he rubbed the side of his face where Joey's fist had come into contact with.

"We're talking about Bakura. Tea says he's coming back in a few days," Alice said, her eyes suddenly sparkling with excitement as she thought of something. "I have an idea. Since you say Bakura has had a rough time, why don't we throw him a 'Welcome Back' party? I'm sure it would raise his spirits up considerably."

"That's a great idea, Alice!" Tea said with glee. "Bakura would love that!"

"Yeah, I agree, but where will we have it?" Joey asked.

"The game shop, of course," Yugi said like it was obvious. "I'll talk with my mom and gramps, but I'm sure they'll be more than happy to help out."

"Perfect. We'll use every minute available to plan out it, right Tea?" Alice said, taking charge of the organizing of the party with the air of a general.

"Yes, ma'am," Tea saluted her, both girls cracking up immediately.

"Awesome! We're gonna party," Tristan sang.

"And party hardy," Joey joined in.

"We're gonna party," Alice couldn't help herself from joining in.

"And party hardy," the two boys sang.

The three of them continued to sing the melody, Yugi and Tea laughing at their silly friends. After a while, they quieted down, leisurely watching some shows on the flat-screen. After a few hours, Joey's stomach interrupted the peaceful quiet that had fallen in the room. Alice busted out laughing before suggesting they should eat lunch soon. Alice got up and pressed a button on the wall. Yugi hadn't noticed it there before. Soon enough, a middle-aged woman in a maid's yukata came from the outside pathway. Her hair was neatly done in a bun. She bowed before Alice as she informed the maid to get lunch ready outside. Alice wanted to eat in the garden. She also asked the maid to tell Michael it was lunchtime. The maid graciously excused her and left as quickly as she had come. As the others got up and began following Alice outside, another maid approached them. She was younger than the previous maid but looked older than Alice and was wearing a similar yukata to the older maid's.

"Milady, you have a phone call," the young maid said in a polite, respectful tone.

"Oh, thank you, I'll be right there," Alice said as she turned to face her friends. "Sorry guys, I have to take this. I'll meet you in the garden. Kaede, will you show them the way?"

"Yes, milady," Kaede said with a bow. "If you will follow me."

The group smiled at Alice as they passed her and followed the maid to the garden. Alice turned around and went to the front of the house. There was a telephone in the hallway. Alice picked up the receiver and held it up to her ear.

"Hello, this is Alice. How may I help you?"

"Alice!" a familiar voice yelled optimistically from the other end.

"Mokuba? Hi. How did you get this number?" Alice asked knowing full well she hadn't given the young boy her personal number, let alone her house number.

"Drake gave it to me," Mokuba replied back.

_Wait, how does Mokuba know Drake,_ Alice thought. As though reading her mind, Mokuba gave her the answer.

"Drake has been coming to Kaiba Corp. with Pegasus to work on the new tournament. The other day, my brother told me about how Drake spazzed out when he heard you and your brother were picking him up. The next day, Pegasus and Drake paid my brother a visit but he was too busy for them. So they talked with me instead. I mentioned the fun day we had with Yugi and the others and Drake told me he's your uncle. Tell me he was joking."

"I'm afraid not, Mokuba," Alice giggled softly. "Drake really is my uncle. Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah, he doesn't look that old," Mokuba said with a chuckle. "Anyway, he gave me your number since I didn't have it and I wanted to talk to you."

"I see," Alice said, trying not to sound guilty.

She looked down, the sting in her chest burning. How could she forget to give him her number? It made sense not to give it to Yugi and the guys right away, she saw them almost every day, but Mokuba lived far away, going to a private school. She fidgeted with her feet as she pondered things over. She had to make it up to him.

"Mokuba," Alice knew exactly what to do.

"Yes?" he could hear a slight change in her voice.

"How would you like to spend the day with me tomorrow?"

**I bet you guys really hate how I tease you, huh? I've got to do something to keep you reading. Though, I'm sure all you KaibaxKisara fans can't wait for the moment when they actually meet. And Bakura's coming back! Yay! Poor guy. I feel really bad for him since he had to deal with so much, being possessed by an evil spirit and whatnot. What will happen when he meets Alice? I have no clue. But don't fret, it will come to me. Eventually. I hope. I haven't thought that far yet. Don't even ask about the tournament, though I do have a few things I'm clear about that I want in it. The electronic bands weren't even part of the original plot. I came up with them at the last minute.**

**Please review, I would soooo appreciate it!**

**Preview: Alice pays a visit to the Kaiba manor to spend the day with Mokuba, but ends up getting to know a different brother. Wonder who it could be ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the franchise. This fanfiction is merely for entertainment purposes and not my own profit.**

**Author's Note: I have been so excited to write this chapter since I started. I really wanted to upload one more chapter before the end of year, though this maybe cutting it close. Sorry it's late, but it took me forever to get this chapter right. It usually takes me two to three weeks to write a new chapter and edit it to where I feel it's good enough for publishing. Consider this chapter my late Christmas present to you guys, my fantastic readers. I have read my share of KaibaxKisara fics, so I hope I can do this particular pair justice. They are my favorite, but that doesn't mean I'll leave other couples in the dust. But for now... All you KaibaxKisara fans, I wrote this chapter with you in mind. Enjoy XD**

Chapter 9: Meeting Again for the First Time

Mokuba was sitting in the living room, getting up every five minutes to look out the window. If he wasn't looking out, Mokuba was checking his phone to see if it was on vibrate or silent or off. He was getting antsy waiting for Alice to arrive. After calling her yesterday, Alice had suggested they spend the day together as they had not seen each other in a while. Mokuba was looking forward to this as he had become very fond of Alice in the short time he had known her. Because Mokuba lived far from the city, he thought it was best for Alice to come to the manor for the day. Mokuba had, of course, asked Kaiba if he could have a friend over. At first, Kaiba thought his younger brother meant Yugi and his band of friends, getting angry at the idea of having the overly-optimistic teens in his house.

Mokuba saw this, and was quick to say that this friend was new in town, and that he wanted to hang out with her to get to know her better. When Kaiba heard the noun "her", he presumed Mokuba was talking about a new girl at his school who he may have a crush on. He was partially right. So, without thinking anything else of it, Kaiba gave Mokuba permission to have his new friend over. However, Mokuba had already told Alice it was okay to come over before asking his older brother. Kaiba was well aware of this, but it was very considerate that Mokuba had come to him to warn him about it, in his own special way. Mokuba couldn't wait for Alice to arrive. Kaiba, on the other hand, was fast asleep in his room. He hadn't realized how tired he was until he had gotten home Saturday afternoon and collapsed onto his bed.

Kaiba had only woken up to get something to eat, showered, then fell sleep again. Mokuba guessed Kaiba had finally realized how hard he'd been pushing himself. He left his big brother alone, knowing Kaiba deserved the rest. Mokuba made sure to inform the staff to be quiet and careful when passing Kaiba's room, as not to disturb him. As Mokuba turned on the T.V. to pass the time, he was startled by the loud screeching of a car coming to a halt and screams of panic coming from outside. He jumped off the couch, ran through the foyer, and out the front doors.

"What's going on?" he asked as one of the guards from the front gate was running up to him.

"S-Sir, th-there is someone a-at the front gate f-for you," the guard stuttered, looking rather shaken up.

"Um, okay, let them in," Mokuba ordered the man, who ran back to his post to tell his colleagues.

"Dude, you have a walkie-talkie," Mokuba muttered dryly at the guard's ignorance of the obvious.

A few minutes later, a blue sports car drove up the pathway to the manor. It looked expensive from what Mokuba could tell. It could be one of his brother's business associates paying a visit. However, that thought vanished once he saw Alice step out of the car. She was wearing a long light-beige sweater and dark brown shorts with black thigh-high socks and dark brown boots. Her hair was left over her shoulder in a long, slightly loose braid, held together by a fair pink ribbon. She clutched her shoulder bag as she stood up straight.

"Hello," Alice waved happily.

"Alice!" Mokuba exclaimed with glee as he ran up to Alice and swung his arms around her waist in a hug. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Me too," she smiled back. "Oh, let me introduce you."

Mokuba let go of Alice and watched her walk back to the car, a young man with dark violet hair stepping out from the driver's seat. He stood at Alice's side, the young girl beaming with pride.

"This is my older brother, Michael. Michael, this is Mokuba Kaiba."

"Hello, very nice to meet you," Michael said as he extended his hand for Mokuba to shake.

"Nice to meet you too," Mokuba said, shaking hands with Michael.

_Looks like Alice isn't the only one whose had etiquette lessons,_ Mokuba thought. There was something about the young man that impressed the boy, a certain air about him. He looked quite familiar as well.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I have to get going," Michael said turning to his sister. "I have a meeting with my editor. He's starting to bother me about the new volume."

"That's okay. You'll pick me up around 7:00?"

"Of course. Have fun and be good," he said, patting her head gently before walking to his car.

Alice and Mokuba waved bye to Michael as he drove away. As the front iron gates closed, Alice twirled around with a big smile on her face.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" she asked.

"A ton! I hope you're ready to have loads of fun," Mokuba said energetically.

Mokuba led the way back inside, starting with a tour of the house, or part of it, as it was so big. He showed her the foyer, the living room, and the kitchen. They moved onto the second floor where Mokuba showed her the library, which Alice absolutely loved. She thought it was so cool when people had their own private library. Mokuba had to drag her away from there since he didn't want to spend all day reading books. He already did that in school.

After Alice had settled down, Mokuba decided to show her his room. However, they had to be very quiet as they first had to pass the hallway where Kaiba's room was. Alice tried her best not to laugh, the situation being too funny for her. Here they were, crawling on the floor, trying to stay as quiet as possible without getting in trouble, in Mokuba's own home no less. It was a hilarious sight to see. They managed to crawl halfway down the hall, but when Alice got to the front of Kaiba's door, she let out a small giggle.

She immediately clasped her mouth with her hands, not moving an inch. Mokuba, a few feet in front of her, looked at Alice with a look of utter fright. He didn't want Alice to get yelled at by Kaiba because she had accidently woken him up. Alice stayed perfectly still, her ears honing in on any sound coming from the room next to her. She heard the rustling of bed sheets and soft mumbling as Kaiba moved in his sleep. She took the chance to crawl as fast as she could.

When she reached Mokuba, the two took off their shoes and lightly ran all the way to his room. They fell to the floor, laughing hysterically. After their laughter had died down, Mokuba showed Alice his room. It was huge. Aside from the bed in the middle of the room, there was a dark green couch and two chairs near a small fireplace on the left side of the room. Posters of Duel Monsters and sports hung on the walls. To the right side of the room was Mokuba's personal bathroom.

"Impressive," Alice said, looking around his room.

"Thanks," Mokuba said. "My brother's room is bigger."

"No way!" Alice giggled in disbelief.

Mokuba nodded with a grin.

"Okay, not that I don't love your room," Alice said playfully, "but is there any place here where we can have some actual fun?"

"Oh yeah," Mokuba smirked. "Follow me."

They walked out of Mokuba's room, careful not to make too much noise. Luckily, wherever it was that Mokuba was taking Alice, it was further away from Kaiba's room. Mokuba walked down another hallway, Alice following along while humming a happy tune. By mere chance, Alice glanced at the windows adorning the hallway, her eye catching something of interest to her. Mokuba was worried she wasn't paying attention when he stopped in front of a particular door. He was proven wrong as Alice came to a graceful stop next to him. Mokuba beamed at her before opening the door. Once Alice stepped in, her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. She squealed with joy as she gazed upon the game room. Before Mokuba could ask her what she wanted to play next, Alice had already dashed away to the nearest game.

* * *

><p>Kaiba was sleeping soundly when he thought he heard something. The house was strangely quiet, no doubt Mokuba's doing. The young boy was worried about him and who could blame him? Kaiba hadn't felt this tired in a long time. He had become so accustomed with all the work and stress that came with his job, that the moment he started to make a change, his way of handling work took its toll. He was half-asleep, eyes not wanting to open, when he heard what sounded like a girl's giggle, right outside his door. He waited to hear more, and when he didn't, Kaiba tried to go back to sleep. Then, he heard the rapid shuffling of feet. There was definitely someone outside his door.<p>

Kaiba grumbled as he sat up in his bed. He ran a hand through his hair, looking at his alarm clock that read 12:00. He decided to get up. Just because he'd decided to take the day off, it didn't mean he was going to waste it by sleeping in. He got out of bed and walked to the door. He opened it and looked out into the hall. There was no one there. Perhaps he was imagining things. Kaiba went back inside his room, walking straight to his bathroom. After a quick shower, Kaiba put on a dark green shirt, leaving the top buttons undone, and a pair of black pants. He only combed his hair with his hands, decided he didn't care if it was left unruly, then walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba," one of the older maids greeted him as he sat down at the table.

"Don't you mean, 'Good Afternoon'?" Kaiba corrected her.

"My apologies, sir," the older maid said, not realizing her employer was joking. "Would you like anything in particular to eat?"

Before Kaiba could answer, Mokuba burst through the kitchen door.

"Seto! You're awake!" Mokuba said in an astonished voice.

"Clearly," Kaiba said flatly. "You're looking especially chipper today. Why is that?"

Mokuba walked over to his brother, his eyes shining with a spark of mischief in them.

"Did you forget? My friend came over today."

"That's right, you're new girlfriend," Kaiba said indifferent.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Mokuba protested embarrassed, his face practically red. "She's older than I am!"

"By what, three weeks?" Kaiba said reading through the newspaper the maid had handed him.

"Nooooo," Mokuba drawled angrily. "By a couple of years, Alice is 17. She's in the same grade as Yugi and the others."

"Alice?" Kaiba quickly looked up from the newspaper at the mention of that name.

"Right, I forgot to tell you that," Mokuba said nervously, thinking Kaiba was mad at him for not bringing up the fact that Alice was in high school. "Alice goes to school with Yugi and the gang. I met her when they were showing her around Domino. She's really nice and cool and pretty…"

Mokuba trailed off as he thought about the fair-haired beauty. Kaiba noticed this and cleared his throat. It worked as Mokuba blinked, coming back to Earth. Meanwhile, Kaiba wondered if this Alice was the same girl he had seen a few weeks ago. It couldn't be. Alice is a very common name. Mokuba could be talking about a completely different person. Still, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head. Kaiba had to make sure.

"Mokuba," Kaiba said, getting his little brother's attention. "Where is your friend now?"

"Alice? She's outside in the garden. She thought we could have lunch out there since the weather is so nice today."

Mokuba turned to the older maid, asking her to have lunch brought out to the garden. As the boy told her exactly what to make, listing off a number of things, Kaiba took the opportunity to sneak away unnoticed. He moved briskly down the hall, making his way to the garden. One of the younger maids was carrying a load of laundry as Kaiba nearly bumped into her. She quickly apologized and hurried away to the laundry room. Kaiba stopped her, asking the young woman if there was anyone in the garden.

"The garden? Oh yes, Master Mokuba's friend. I saw her there not five seconds ago. She was very kind to me. She saw me with this load and asked if I needed helped. And so beautiful, that long white hair. I wish I could get my hair like that," the young maid sighed, excusing herself afterwards.

_Long white hair,_ Kaiba thought. Maybe it was her. He started walking again, his pace picking up, faster and faster with each step. Soon he was running, ignoring everything around him. His heart pounding so loudly, he thought it was right next to his ear. He felt something as he ran. It wasn't fear, it wasn't panic. It was excitement. He was actually excited to see if it was true. Kaiba slowed down as he reached the glass doors that led to the garden. Just a few more feet. He tried to compose himself. He took a deep breath as he reached for the handle and slowly opened the glass doors.

Alice had been busy exploring the garden. She always was so inquisitive. It was beautiful, spanning for what seemed like miles. The lawn was freshly cut, the fragrance of blossoming flowers filled the air, and well-kempt trees and hedges rustled in the wind, dewdrops shimmering in the sunlight. Alice was returning to the house, making her way for the steps that led up to the glass doors, when a sudden gust of wind took her by surprise. She stumbled for a bit, looking back at the trees. Where did that come from? Alice was a little rattled, wondering what had caused the sudden change of weather. As she looked at the scenery before her, Alice felt odd, like someone was watching her. She turned around as a soft breeze blew past her.

Kaiba couldn't believe his eyes. She was standing right there, her long silk-like hair dancing gently in the wind. She looked up at him with those dazzling blue eyes, her cream-pale skin appearing to glow. He didn't say anything. He just stood there, wondering if she was real. Alice, on the other hand, took the initiative and approached him first. She smiled warmly at him and Kaiba averted his gaze elsewhere. He felt the heat emerge on his face. Was he blushing? He didn't blush, especially because of a girl he didn't even know. But her smile was so warm, it made his heart skip a beat.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Alice Nightingale. I'm a friend of Mokuba's."

Kaiba stared at her as she curtsied. He assumed that she must come from a very affluent family if she greeted people in such a formal manner.

"I'm Seto Kaiba, Mokuba's older brother," he introduced himself with a bow, trying to be courteous.

"Nice to meet you," Alice giggled airily, noting how stiff he was. "I'm sorry for intruding, but I saw the garden from upstairs and I wanted to get a closer look."

"It's all right," Kaiba said, walking down the steps. "Mokuba said you wanted to have lunch out here."

Alice nodded with a big smile.

"I hope you don't mind, but if you do—"

Kaiba put his hand up.

"I don't, go ahead," he said, trying his best to not stare at her.

"Great!" Alice beamed.

She turned her attention back the garden stretching before them.

"Your garden is amazing. It's not too extravagant that would it throw someone off, but still…there is something…regal about it that just takes your breath away," Alice said, closing her eyes as she relaxed.

Kaiba didn't say anything, just taking in what she had said. Her manner of speaking, her choice of words, as far back as Kaiba could remember, he had not heard someone talk that way in a long time. It wasn't only how she looked, but also how Alice presented herself that called to him. He had a sense that Alice could be someone with whom he could a genuine conversation with. Alice inhaled deeply, her body relaxing out any tension she had. She loved tranquil places like this. With everything she had to deal with, from school to Exia, Alice relished the opportunity to relax herself. Her life could be so chaotic; it was good to take the time to collect her thoughts before the pressure of it all came hard on her.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Alice asked kindly.

"No, thank you," Kaiba replied, though he wanted to say otherwise.

"Are you sure?" Alice said, involuntarily looking up at him with big eyes. "I don't mind, and Mokuba would love it if you stayed."

Kaiba felt his heart thump at the sight of her sparkling eyes, his throat suddenly dry. What was this? Was he… nervous? It was a foreign emotion to him. He had never felt this way before. The new feeling disappeared as fast as it had appeared. Alice was waiting patiently for his answer. Just then, he heard footsteps running toward them from the house.

"I hope you're hungry, Alice!" Mokuba yelled as he stepped outside, his eyes searching for her.

"I sure am!" Alice said with a clap of her hands.

Mokuba's eyes soon fell on his brother.

"Seto, what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't walk around my own property as I want?" Kaiba said offended.

"Sorry, big brother. I just thought you'd gone back to your room," Mokuba said in an apologetic tone, hoping Kaiba wouldn't stay mad at him.

"It's fine," Kaiba said, ruffling Mokuba's hair.

"Hey!" Mokuba whined playfully.

Kaiba could never stay mad at Mokuba for too long. He was quick to accept his younger brother's apologies every time, knowing that Mokuba was still a kid. Kaiba had no qualms with that. He wanted his little brother to enjoy his childhood for as long as he could. That was why Kaiba worked so hard, why he pushed himself all the time. Mokuba was well aware of this, and did his best to be there for Kaiba every step of the way. It was the way they supported each other that had kept them so close through all the ordeals they had faced growing up. Alice watched with amusement, the brothers bringing back memories of Michael and how he was always there for her. She adored him, the very thought of ever losing him bringing a great ache in her heart.

"Alice, you okay?" Mokuba walked over to her, realizing she had been quiet and saw the distant look in her watery eyes.

"I'm okay," Alice said, drying her eyes, "just getting lost in my thoughts."

Her response was cryptic. Mokuba swore he had seen a glint of sadness in her eyes. He would have asked more, but he didn't want to upset her.

"I'm fine," Alice said, noticing Mokuba was not convinced.

She gave him a big hug, wrapping her arms gently around him, trying to ease his worry for her. It worked, as a light blush appeared on Mokuba's cheeks, smiling and hugging her back. Kaiba watched from a few feet away. He decided to leave them be and go to his study, walking back up the steps to the house. He was taken aback as he felt a strong tug on his arm. Kaiba looked down at Mokuba, who stared back him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Seto, won't you stay?"

Alice awed, feeling a tug on her heart strings watching Mokuba make that sad puppy face.

"Please?" Mokuba asked with as much cuteness as he could muster.

It took everything Kaiba had to maintain his cool. On the outside, he was calm, stoic. On the inside, a rush of guilt washed over him. Mokuba just wanted to spend time with his big brother, there was nothing wrong with that. Kaiba did have the day off, so he had nothing to do. He finally sighed exasperatingly, relenting to Mokuba's cuteness.

"Fine, I'll stay," Kaiba said as if he had no other choice.

As far as Mokuba was concerned, he didn't.

"Awesome!" Mokuba exclaimed in victory.

Alice silently stood by, letting the two of them to talk amongst themselves. A gentle breeze blew from behind her, her hair swaying in the air. The leaves swished lightly in the wind. A shiver went up her arms, Alice wrapped them around herself. Why had it gotten cold all of a sudden?

"Alice!"

She looked up and saw Mokuba calling her from the top of the steps. Kaiba was standing by the glass doors.

"Come on, we're having lunch inside instead," Mokuba said.

"Aww, really?" Alice said disappointed, walking up to them.

"Sorry, but it looks like the weather took a turn for the worse," Mokuba explained, pointing up at the sky.

Alice looked to the grey clouds, spreading across the sky, hiding the blue hue above. Flocks of birds flew away from the incoming storm, the air becoming heavy with scent of rain. Alice loved that smell. There was something so crisp and fresh about it.

"I do love the rain," Alice said quietly. "Oh well, another day, I guess."

Alice walked into the house with Mokuba right behind her. She took one quick glance at the sky above.

"The weather can change fast, can't it?" she asked, mainly to herself.

Kaiba answered her anyway.

"Yes, you better be careful when that happens."

"I always am," Alice said coyly.

He smirked at her. She had sly side to her, he liked that. If anything, it made her even cuter. Wait, what did he just say? Kaiba regained his composure by the time they sat for lunch in the dining room. Alice and Mokuba did most of the talking, Kaiba sitting back in silence, staring at particularly nothing. His eyes always wandered back to the white-haired girl. Once they were done eating, Kaiba went to his study for some alone time. Mokuba eyed him suspiciously, mentally asking him if he were going work. Kaiba assured him he wouldn't. Mokuba knew his brother was being honest, so he let Kaiba go to his study.

As Kaiba walked off to his study, Mokuba and Alice went into the living to relax and watch some T.V. Mokuba ran into the kitchen to make popcorn while Alice flipped through the channels looking for something interesting. They ended up watching an anime show, which coincidentally was one of Michael's works. It was a paranormal mystery that centered on a young boy named Shiro with special powers, chased by evil forces. Mokuba sat on the edge of his seat, wondering out loud what would happen next. Apparently, Mokuba was a huge fan of the series, and creator of the show, and was absolutely thrilled that they were showing new episodes. _Note to self, get Michael to autograph some of his works for Mokuba,_ Alice reminded herself.

"Whoo-hoo! Go, Shiro!" Mokuba cheered as the main character was currently fighting a horde of enemies.

"Calm down, Mokuba," Alice said, gently pulling his arm. "You're going to fall off the couch."

"Sorry, but I love this show!" Mokuba said with his arms in the air. "It's so awesome, and Shiro is one of my favorite anime characters."

Alice listened as Mokuba went into great detail about what made Shiro great and who else he liked in anime. Thus far, Michael was his all-time favorite writer and artist. He brought up a few more names, saying what made them great and why they should be considered the best, but no one could ever come close to her brother. As they continued discussing what made anime so "epic", outside, the clouds had completely covered the sky. Like a blanket of grey cotton, the clouds hovered at a snail's pace now, weighed down by the water they had absorbed. A single drop fell, resoundly hitting an outstretched leave with sharp splash. Than another fell. Then another. Soon enough, the water came pouring down heavily from the heavens, creating sheets of rain everywhere you looked.

"It's really pouring now," Mokuba said as he looking out the window.

"I know, and it was so nice a minute ago," Alice said, resting her head on the windowsill.

They watched the rain in silence, until a commercial on T.V. caught their attention. It was about the new Duel Monsters tournament. Mokuba looked back at Alice, who had turned back to watching the rain.

"Alice, have you registered for the tournament yet?" he inquired, remembering her duel with Joey.

"Oh, that. I completely forgot about it," Alice said with a laugh.

"WHAT? YOU FORGOT?" Mokuba nearly screamed.

"Whoa, calm down," Alice said, standing up and walking over to him. "It will be all right. I still have time."

"Not much," Mokuba added. "The announcement was in early March, it's already April. The tournament starts in May. You have to do it now, or else you won't be able to compete!"

Mokuba went running at a great speed, yelling about how his brother could help out. Alice ran after him, trying to calm him.

Kaiba sat in his study, staring at his computer screen. He had called Roland to see how everything was going. According to him, everything was right on schedule, no need for Kaiba to show up and fix anything. That was all fine, but now Kaiba was bored out of his mind. With no work to preoccupy his mind, he honestly didn't know what to do. He certainly wasn't going to sleep, he'd done enough of that the previous day. For the moment, Kaiba was left with nothing more than his thoughts. He closed his eyes; the first image popping into his mind was Alice. Why was he thinking about her? He had only met her not an hour ago, and already he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"What's wrong with me?" he said in a low voice. "That 'Memory World' wasn't real. Those people weren't real. Kisara wasn't-"

He couldn't finish that sentence, the word refused to come out. Why couldn't he say it? It was only one word. Except, saying Kisara was fake, a false memory implanted in his mind as a cruel joke, was more painful than Kaiba would admit.

"Who are you?" he whispered, looking at the ceiling, the sound of the pounding rain the breaking through the quiet.

Kaiba sat back in his chair, lost in his thoughts, trying to figure it all out. The door opened with a slam, breaking Kaiba from his trance.

"Seto."

Mokuba was panting heavily, holding onto the door as he tried to catch his breath.

"Mokuba, what is it?"

"Alice… she needs help," Mokuba said through ragged breathing.

Kaiba became stiff, his heart dropping.

"What's wrong?" he said trying to be as calm as possible.

Mokuba took a deep breath before he spoke at a very fast rate.

"Alice hasn't registered for the tournament yet! She said she was going to think about it, then she dueled Joey, and she won, she was so awesome by the way, but then she forgot all about it and now we need to hurry before she misses the deadline!"

Mokuba bend down to catch his breath again.

"Okay, so Alice needs to register before it's too late, I get that," Kaiba said, trying to piece together what Mokuba had told him. "What does Wheeler have anything to do with this?"

"Alice wasn't sure if she wanted to enter, so Joey thought a duel would change her mind," Mokuba said at more normal rate.

"Alright then, go have the limo ready," Kaiba said as he stood from his chair.

Mokuba immediately perked, energized by his brother's words.

"You got it!"

"Got what?" Alice said as she came running up to Mokuba. "This place is enormous! I got lost after you got that head start."

"Sorry, but I have to go get the limo ready," Mokuba said running back the way he came.

"What? Ah come on," Alice whined with no clue as to what was going. "Did he have too much sugar this morning?"

"Probably," Kaiba said, walking over to her. "Mokuba told me you want to compete in my tournament."

She stood there, blanching, hiding the disbelief she felt at the moment.

"That's why he came rushing up here?"

"Yes, it seems he really wants you to sign up. You must have some skill if he's so excited to see you duel," Kaiba said rather arrogantly, walking down the hall.

"Some skill?" Alice stood upright, walking much faster now. "I could duel circles around you, Mr. Kaiba."

He could see he had clearly challenged her skill as a duelist. The fire in her eyes was proof of that. She had some nerve if she believed she could beat him so easily.

"I doubt it," Kaiba scoffed confidently as they reached the foyer.

"Guess we'll have to wait till the tournament to find out, huh?"

"I don't know about that," he muttered watching Alice gallop down the steps gracefully, greeting Mokuba at the front doors with a smile.

It was still raining hard as they made their way to the Kaiba Corp. building. Mokuba sat between Kaiba and Alice, making friendly chit-chat with Alice about things like school and his friends there. Since befriending Yugi, Mokuba had become more sociable, making quick friends at his new private school and becoming quite popular among his peers. Of course, Mokuba never let that go to his head; he was too good of a kid to let that happen. Kaiba stared out his window, listening in on their conversation. He stifled a chuckle as Mokuba told Alice about the "accident" with the mysterious gas at his school. Alice burst into a fit of giggles, holding her stomach. Kaiba chanced a side glance at Alice, noting how warm her laugher was. He found himself staring at her, looking away before anyone noticed.

The ride to Kaiba Corp. went by fast, as they soon pulled up in front of the building. The rain had let up by now, only a small drizzle falling from the gloomy clouds. The chauffeur walked to Kaiba's door, holding an umbrella up for him. Kaiba dismissed him, telling him to give it to Alice instead. The chauffeur did as he was told and walked over to Alice as soon as she stepped out. She herded Mokuba close to her so the two could share the umbrella. They saw that only a few people were standing outside the building now, most having gone to nearby stores once the rain had begun to pour down. Kaiba led them inside, the few bystanders outside gawking at him as he walked past them. Inside the lobby, the lines were shortening, the last of the people outside walking inside as the receptionist finished with those up front.

"Cool, so this is what the inside looks. I always wondered about that," Alice said, looking around like child on a field trip. "It's… cozier than I expected. No offense."

She made an apologetic gesture which Kaiba just shrugged at.

"Okie-dokie then, now that we're here… What do I have to do to register?"

"You have to give your name and some form of identification to the receptionist," Kaiba said as he walked ahead of everyone else in line.

One young man was about to walk up to the said-receptionist when Kaiba stepped in-between. The young man was about to yell at him, but once he realized that he was talking to Seto Kaiba, the young man decided he liked breathing far more than his place in line. Kaiba glared at the young man, who shrunk away into the background. Kaiba looked over at Alice and gestured for her to join him. She practically skipped to him. She saw the young man sulking away a few feet from them. She walked up to him, much to Kaiba's surprise.

"I'm sorry, you're next in line. Go ahead, I can wait," Alice offered the discouraged young man a truly sweet.

A blush that covered his face appeared as he looked at the beautiful girl addressing him. He counted his lucky stars that someone as stunning as her was even talking to him, let alone being nice to him. Her lovely smile sent him into a dizzy.

"Oh no, you go ahead," he said, waving her offer away as kindly as possible, admiring her as she looked at him with kind eyes.

"Are you sure?"

The young man just nodded with a nervous smile. Alice took it as the "okay" and walked over to Kaiba. Kaiba was impressed that Alice could handle herself so well, on the downside, he didn't like the way the young man had been looking at her. Kaiba sent him a menacing glare and the young man cowered away to the line. Kaiba could hear the people in line talking in hushed tones.

"Who is that girl?"

"Is she with Kaiba?"

"She's so pretty."

"Is that her natural hair color?"

"So cool."

"Wish I could get a girl like that."

"She's so nice."

Kaiba grew tired of their ignorant gossiping and turned to the receptionist as soon as Alice reached him. He addressed the young woman behind the desk, instructing her that Alice wanted to register. Alice gave the young woman her name and her school I.D. The receptionist went hard at work, typing up Alice's information. Afterwards, she handed Alice the guidelines and procedure of the tournament, as well as an electronic bracelet. Alice thanked the young woman and walked away to where Mokuba had been, who was now gone. He had gone to the cafeteria to get a sundae. Kaiba followed her, glaring at anyone who even looked in Alice's direction.

"Is something wrong?" Alice asked when she saw the scowl on his face.

"Yeah, I just have a headache," he lied.

Kaiba didn't want Alice to get the wrong idea if he told her he was agitated by the looks she was getting. He hardly knew the girl. At the same time, Kaiba couldn't help seeing how similar to Kisara she was to. She was considerate, polite, caring… like Kisara. Wait, what was he thinking? She wasn't Kisara, she was Alice. She was real, with a family and friends, with her own life to live, with no ridiculous past-life dictating her destiny. What happened in the past was going to stay in the past. Alice was a normal girl who deserved to live a normal life, free from the pressure of memories from a life that may or may have not really occurred.

"Big brother!"

Kaiba snapped back to reality at the sound of Mokuba's voice. The young boy was walking up to him holding a small sundae in his hands. Alice turned to face Mokuba as he came up to her. He offered them some of his sundae. As much as Alice wanted to, she declined, saying she was still too full from lunch. Kaiba told him no thank you and walked towards the doors. Alice was looking through her papers, glowing with excitement as she read on.

"This tournament is going to be so awesome!" Alice said in gleefully. "I can't wait. So many of the best coming, the duels there'll be!"

"I wonder if Joey will have the chance to have a rematch with you," Mokuba added, remembering the duel so vividly, blown away by Alice's talent in the game.

"I hope so," Alice said, putting the papers and the band inside her bag. "He has been going on about how he's devised the perfect strategy to beat me. I'm looking forward to it."

Kaiba looked back at Alice, the devious tone in voice was surprising to him, but he liked it. He held the door open for Alice and Mokuba as the two passed him. Alice opened the umbrella, the rain falling heavier again. Mokuba, by sheer amazement from Alice's part, had finished his sundae and threw the plastic plate into the nearest trash bin. Alice extended her arm, signaling for Mokuba to join her under the umbrella. He was more than happy to do so. Mokuba held onto Alice in an affectionate embrace. Kaiba could tell Alice was good with kids from how she acted around Mokuba. She was… maternal in her actions, but at the same time, she was a fun friend to Mokuba; a perfect combination of both.

They drove only for a feet when the rain began to cascade from the melancholy sky.

"I wonder if Yugi and Joey were able to register this morning," Alice said to herself.

"They haven't registered already, either?" Mokuba said incredulously.

First, Alice, now Yugi and Joey too?

"Yeah, we've been busy," Alice said with a sheepish smile.

Mokuba was about to ask more, but Kaiba told him to drop the subject. He could see that Alice didn't want to talk about. He wanted to know what kept Alice so busy too, but he felt he didn't know well-enough to pry into her life like that. Alice stared at the passing scenery of blurry buildings and people, hoping Yugi and Joey had registered with no problem earlier that day. Her eyes were getting droopy, feeling the weight of sleep on them. Mokuba was slumped on her arm, drowsiness overpowering the boy. Alice smiled tiredly, smoothing his hair as Mokuba started to fall asleep. He must have woken up early as he wanted to spend as much time with Alice as he could. Once more, Kaiba found himself looking at Alice from the corner of his eye every now and again. She appeared to be as sleepy as Mokuba, her eyes struggling to stay open.

"You can fall asleep if you want," Kaiba told her as she looked over at him. "I'll wake you up when we get to the house."

Alice smiled thank you and closed her eyes, making sure both Mokuba and she were comfortable. Once he heard the soft breathing of slumber, Kaiba looked back at Alice. She looked so peaceful. A strand of hair fell across her face. Kaiba reached over and pulled it back, an electrifying pulse running from the tip of his finger to the rest of his body as his finger finely traced her soft forehead. He hesitantly pulled back, trying to convince himself it was only his imagination. He praised the heavens as they drove up to the manor. He reached once more to Alice, snugging gently on the shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open, Alice let out a yawn as she woke. They tried to wake Mokuba up, but it wasn't happening.

Kaiba carried Mokuba up to the house, placing him on the couch in the living room. He was going to take Mokuba up to his room but Alice thought it would be better if he let Mokuba sleep in living room for now. It was then that Mokuba stirred in his sleep and woke up. So, they were all sitting on the couch while watching a fantasy movie, much to Kaiba's luck. Alice and Mokuba, on the other hand, were completely content as the movie played. Mokuba was leaning on Kaiba's arm, eating potato chips from a large purple bowl. Alice, who was right next to him, reached in bowl for some chips, only to be grabbing at air.

"Mokuba," she said astonished. "You ate all the chips!"

"Oops, sorry," Mokuba said with small smile. "I'll get go more."

With that, Mokuba pulled free of the blanket and jumped off the couch, making his way to the kitchen. Alice laid back on the couch, her eyes still weary from sleep. She had gotten plenty of rest after her last mission; Michael had made sure of that. Perhaps staying up late to talk with Tea, while she was still recuperating no less, probably didn't help either. Alice inhaled deeply as she soon led out a long yawn, rubbing her eyes of the grains the Sandman insisted on sprinkling on her.

"Are you still tired?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah," Alice gave him a drowsy smile. "It's okay, all I need is a really good nap."

"I know that feeling," Kaiba said as he had taken a long himself the day before.

"Hey, Mr. Kaiba…um, uh," Alice looked like she was struggling with her words.

Nevertheless, she had Kaiba's undivided attention. He smiled at her, a real smile.

"Yes, what is it?"

Why did the sight of his smile make Alice light-headed?

"I'm sorry. I feel weird calling you 'Mr. Kaiba'," Alice said fidgeting with the blanket.

"Then call me Seto," Kaiba replied without a second thought.

Truth be told, he wanted to hear her say his name. Kaiba wondered if his name sounded as sweet as it had when Kisara had said it. Alice looked over at him with an unsure expression. She waited a few seconds. Why was she nervous? It was just a name. One word. Two syllables.

"If you're sure about it…" Alice said, taking a breath before saying it, "…Seto."

Kaiba was certain his heart stopped for a split second. The way his name sounded coming from her soft lips was as wonderful as before, if not more. She had said it with great care, trying to pronounce the name as perfectly as she could.

"Are you okay?" Alice had said after Kaiba hadn't responded, thinking she had done something wrong.

Kaiba blinked out of his trance, looking back at her, suddenly feeling a loud thumping in his chest. Alice had moved to closer him out of concern. Kaiba couldn't stop himself from staring into her eyes before quickly looking away.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said, his brown fringe hiding the nervous look in his eyes.

_What's taking Mokuba so long,_ Kaiba thought, anxious for someone to break the awkward moment between Alice and himself. Like he were reading his mind, Mokuba came back with a mound of various snacks and drinks.

"I forgot to ask if you what you wanted, Alice, so I brought what I could," Mokuba said setting down the snacks on the long coffee table in front of the couch, then turning back to Alice with a smile of pride.

His smile fell halfway as he saw Alice sitting up straight, her hands in her laps and looking down. Kaiba was still looking to the side, trying desperately to keep himself from glancing back at Alice.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" Mokuba asked confused.

"No, nothing at all," both Alice and Kaiba responded at the same time, in perfect synchronicity to boot.

They turned their faces around, their eyes locking on one another. Did that just happen? For what seemed to last forever, they stared at each other in awe of what had occurred. A moment later, Alice's lips curled into a kind smile, her face glowing with warmth. People always said Kaiba had a heart of ice. If that were true, then the vision of Alice's sweet grin made the cold melt away from his heart. Soon enough, he was smiling too. Alice started laughing, as she always did whenever there was an awkward moment.

"That was weird," Alice giggled.

"It sure was," Kaiba chuckled lightly.

What this really happening? Mokuba stood by the coffee table, dumbfounded by what he was seeing. Was his brother actually smiling? As it finally hit him that was he saw was real, Mokuba couldn't help smiling, inside and out. Kaiba really was changing, if only a little.

"Mokuba," Alice said as her laughter had seized. "Can you pass me those lime-flavored chips?"

She pointed to a white and green bag, the logo Lays stamped on the front in bit yellow letters. Mokuba grabbed the bag, ripping it open before handing it to Alice. After eating a chip, Alice held the bag close to Kaiba, shaking it like she were asking him if he wanted some. Kaiba courteously waved the bag. Alice tilted her head slightly to the side, this time nonverbally asking him if he was sure. The look on her face was adorable, Kaiba finding it hard to turn her down. He didn't like those chips, they were too sour for him. But he could felt that he couldn't possibly say no to her. He took one and ate it as fast he could. His lips puckered a bit. Mokuba handed him a drink, which he opened and nearly chugged down.

"Slow down, Seto," Alice said. "If you don't like this flavor, you could have said so."

"I didn't want to be rude," he said once he had finished the last of the soda.

"Since when?" Mokuba blurted out without thinking.

Kaiba glared at Mokuba angrily, though he was more embarrassed than angry. The young boy gave him an apologetic look, his eyes oh-so-innocent. Alice let out a small laugh, they were so cute.

"Come now, Seto," Alice said. "He didn't mean to. Besides, it's the younger sibling's duty to embarrass the older sibling. It's tradition."

Again, when she had said his name, a wave of calm came over Kaiba. In any case, he would have forgiven Mokuba, but the fact Alice had defended the boy made him feel…tranquil.

"Alright," Kaiba sighed.

"Alice," Mokuba said, after Kaiba had forgiven him, realizing it at last. "Did you call my big brother by his first name?"

Alice crumbled the bag after she had single-handedly eaten the whole thing. The expression on her face was one of amusement.

"I sure did."

"But Seto," Mokuba turned to his brother, "you don't let anyone calling you by your first name."

Kaiba just shrugged at him.

"I made an exception."

Mokuba opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of music. Alice rummaged under the blanket until she pulled out her phone.

"Alice."

"Hey Drake, what is it?"

"You need to come home. Now."

The urgency in his voice made her heart drop. What was wrong? Had there been a Mischief attack? Was someone hurt, or worse?

"Is everything okay?" Alice held her phone like it was her lifeline.

"No, it isn't," Drake sobbed. "Michael, he…he…"

Her breath was hitched in her throat. Not Michael.

"What is it?" she demanded.

Kaiba and Mokuba saw how upset Alice had gotten. They wanted to know what was wrong too.

"Michael saw me drinking his special coffee blend and now he's not talking to me! It's horrible! I don't know what to do!" Drake cried dramatically into his cellphone.

Alice felt a chill run down her spine. _He did not do that,_ Alice grimaced inwardly, _anything but that._ This was going to take a lot of work to fix.

"Alice, are you okay?" Mokuba asked her when she hadn't said anything.

She simply nodded.

"Drake, how could you let that happen? You know better than that," Alice said in a delicate tone.

"I know," Drake agreed, sounding supremely depressed. "It was a mistake. I was tired and I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. By the time I did, it was too late because Michael walked in the kitchen and saw me. What do I do to remedy the situation?"

"Do nothing," Alice said, already formulating a plan. "I'll take care of it. Just hang in there, okay?"

"Okay," Drake said, sulking away in a corner in his office.

Alice hung up and looked at the time. It was almost 7:00. Michael was going be picking her up soon. She would wait until they got home to talk to him about it. Alice turned to Mokuba, who looked worried.

"So, what happened?" Kaiba asked in place of Mokuba.

"Nothing I can't handle," she answered shrewdly.

Kaiba dropped it. It was none of his business. As they began to relax again, one of the maids came in, telling them someone was at the gate. Kaiba asked who it was and the maid said it was someone named Michael. Alice looked at phone, the time was 7:00 on the dot.

"Wow, Michael is punctual," Mokuba said also noting the time.

"Looks like my ride is here," Alice said as she stood.

Mokuba awed sadly, surprised at how fast the day had gone by. Alice gave him a big hug which he returned.

"I had fun today," Mokuba said brightly. "Thanks so much."

"It was my pleasure," Alice said in a jubilantly. "I had tons of fun today. Hopefully we'll have another day like this soon."

Mokuba cheered in agreement. With one more hug, Mokuba waved bye to Alice as Kaiba walked her to the door.

"Thank you for coming," Kaiba said as he opened the door for Alice.

"It was no trouble," Alice smiled. "I guess I'll see you around."

Alice skipped to her brother's car, Michael waving at Kaiba in recognition from his seat. Alice was about to sit in when she spun around to face Kaiba.

"I look forward to our duel at the tournament, Seto," Alice said playfully.

She then got in and closed the car door. The blue car drove off at a comfortable pace, much to Mokuba's surprise as he had expected Michael to tear off like he had that morning. Kaiba stood at door frame, his thoughts on one person.

"The tournament, huh?" Kaiba grinned with anticipation. "I think we'll see each other sooner than that, Alice. Much sooner."

His spirits were high as they never had been as Kaiba walked back inside and shut the door.

**I finished this chapter. Hallelujah! It just wouldn't let itself be written. I had to re-type it three, four times until I got it close to where I wanted it. I didn't realize how hard writing fluff was. I didn't want Kaiba to seem too OOC, at the same time, I did want to show some change in his character, particularly around Alice. Yes, Kaiba will still insult Joey like usual, but he won't be as much of a jerk as he was portrayed in English dub. How could they mess up his lines like that, really! Sorry, it just makes me so mad to think about. Anyways, I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and a safe New Year's Eve. **

**Please review, because you guys are awesome and I value your opinions!**

**Preview: Bakura comes home and the gang celebrates. Party XD !**


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the franchise. This fan fiction is merely for entertainment purposes and not my own profit.**

**Author's Note: Made it to the double digits. Yay for me! I feel like I've reached a milestone. I've never written so much before. I'm super happy though because I really do love writing this fic and sharing it with you guys. Okay, the New Year has begun and I have so many ideas as to the direction I want this story to go. I'm so excited XD! And…Bakura is back! Let the merriment and mayhem commence! Plus, I'm updating using my new computer. I thought my mom was going to give an IPhone but this new laptop is awesome! My mom totally got me by surprise. But I'm happy anyway, yay XD**

Chapter 10: Welcome Party

The scene at the Kami Game Shop was one of controlled chaos, more or less. For the past week, Alice and Tea had gone over every detail of the welcoming party for Bakura. Once they had everything sorted out, the guys were given their own tasks for the party. Yugi, Alice, and Tea bought the decorations and food; Joey and Tristan were going to help set up most of it as well as run errands for the others; and Mrs. Muto and Grandpa were going to help prepare the food.

Yugi had told Bakura they were all going to hang out at the game shop and that he was welcome to join them. Naturally, Bakura was more than happy to accept the invitation. He was very excited to see his friends again, especially after everything they had done for him. There were no words to describe how grateful Bakura was to them. After all the horrible things he had done, forced to stand by and watch as the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring took control of his body, Bakura was beyond amazed by how forgiving and understanding his friends were. He was truly lucky, no doubt about it.

Bakura's flight was going to land in an hour, so Yugi, along with Tea and Tristan, got ready to leave for the airport. Alice and Joey waved to them as they left. Alice went back to work and finished hanging up the last of the streamers. Once she was done, Alice stood back to take a good look at their work. Decorating had taken most of the morning. There were streamers of red, pink, blue, and yellow hanging elegantly from the walls. Balloons of various shapes and colors added a more festive feel to the room. Alice and Tea had splayed confetti on the table in the middle of the room as well as the shelves of the small bookcase nearby, and anywhere else that was convenient. A huge sign hung above the television on the window behind, the rainbow words of "Welcome Home" shimmered as the sunlight fell on the glittering ink. Satisfied, Alice turned around and saw Joey blowing up more balloons.

"Don't you think we have enough already?"

"You can never have enough balloons," Joey said like the big, lovable goof he was, closing the balloon in his hands and grabbing another to inflate.

"That is so true," Alice giggled in agreement. "I'm going to see if Mrs. Muto needs help."

With a responsive nod from Joey, Alice walked down the hall to the kitchen. It was a small hallway, but Alice stopped midway. Out of habit, she pulled her phone out from her pocket to check the time. She always did that whenever she was nervous about something. As her eyes looked on, Alice realized why she was so distracted. On the screen was a text alert. She must have missed it because of how busy it had been earlier. She smiled as she read Mokuba's name on the top. He was telling her that he was almost there.

Yugi had informed Mokuba about the surprise party for Bakura that Monday. Mokuba had become good friends with Bakura, having no hard feelings about what his darker alter-ego had done to him. Alice texted him back that Yugi had already gone to pick up Bakura at the airport. Alice was about to make her way to the kitchen when a thought popped in her head, or rather, someone. Thinking about Mokuba reminded her of another person. She remembered him so vividly. Those piercing blue eyes, that dark brown hair, that smile that made her feel light-headed every time she thought about it…

Wait a second! _What am I thinking,_ Alice mentally freaked out, _I hardly know the guy! Why would I even be thinking about him at a moment like this? I'm acting like one of his fangirls!_ Alice shook away the "irrational" thoughts, reasoning with herself that she only felt that way because Kaiba was so attractive. And Alice always got frazzled when she was left alone with good-looking men. Except, they tended to flirt with her, whereas Kaiba had not. Why did her heart pound slightly harder when she thought about him?

"Alice, dear, are you alright?"

The young girl looked up and saw Yugi's mom standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a worried look on her face. Mrs. Muto had met Alice the first time she had come to the game shop. She instantly took a liking to the young girl. After all, Yugi had been spouting about how amazing a duelist Alice was and how well she got along with his friends. So, of course, it made sense that Mrs. Muto would worry about Alice when she had such a troubled look on her face.

"Yes, I'm quite fine," Alice said, regaining her usual poise. "I was about to go help out in the kitchen when I got a text from Mokuba."

"Oh! Is he almost here?" Mrs. Muto asked, excited to see the younger Kaiba brother.

"Almost," Alice replied.

She hardly saw him, because of how far Mokuba lived, but Mrs. Muto was happy to have him over, saddened by the fact Mokuba had grown up without a mother. She wanted to show the young boy some maternal love, as small as it may be, to give him something to remember his own mother by. She wouldn't say it in front of Joey or Tristan for fear that they would have simultaneous heart-attacks, but Mrs. Muto was very proud of Kaiba for having the strength and courage to raise his younger brother on his own.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Alice said eagerly.

"There are still some desserts I need to finish," Mrs. Muto said.

"Great! I love baking!" Alice waltzed into the kitchen, Mrs. Muto smiling in appreciation for the extra help.

She wondered what had been plaguing Alice's mind, but Mrs. Muto said nothing about it. Alice seemed to recover rather quickly from whatever was troubling her. Maybe it had been nothing. Meanwhile, in the living room, Joey was waist-deep in balloons, his face starting to turn blue.

"Joey, are you still working on the balloons?" Alice yelled down the hall, as Joey started inflating yet another one.

* * *

><p>Yugi, Tea, and Tristan arrived at the airport with 15 minutes to spare. Tristan had been driving at a rapid speed, making sure there were no police cars around to stop them. Yugi was worried Tristan would get a ticket, but Tea encouraged her friend to drive as fast as possible in order to meet with Bakura in time. After finally finding the perfect parking spot for the car, Tristan adamant about it, the three made their way to the terminal where arrivals were designated. After all the traveling they had done together, the friends were quite familiar with the layout of the airport, which meant they would not get so easily lost like so many others. They waited by security as they were not allowed past that point without a boarding pass. Tea was on the tips of her toes, looking through the crowd for any sign of the white-haired Brit. It was already 1:35, the time Bakura's plane was supposed to land. Yugi and Tristan were looking around too.<p>

"Guys!"

They all turned around to see Bakura waving to them as he ran with his luggage rolling along behind him. Tea greeted him with a big hug, so happy to see him again. Bakura smiled as she pulled away, just as happy to see them as well.

"Bakura, how have you been?" Tea asked as she released him.

"I've been great! I had loads of fun back in England, seeing my grandparents, visiting the countryside. It was very relaxing," Bakura replied, appearing much healthier than he had when he had left.

"Sounds like just what the doctor ordered," Tristan said.

"Yeah, it was wonderful, but I have to say, it's great to be back home."

"That's good to hear," Yugi said, beyond relieved that his friend was doing better. "So, where are your parents?"

"Over there with Customs," Bakura said as he pointed to where his parents were talking with a few people in navy-blue business suits. "Father is in charge of the new exhibit being showcased in the Domino Museum. They need him to sign off on a few things before they can help transport everything to the museum."

His mother turned around and walked over to them as she left her husband to continue with the paperwork. She had hair the same as her son, all done up in a bun, and looked quite youthful for her age. She was wearing a silky, pink spring dress with a pale violet shawl around her arms and comfortable high heels. Her eyes were a light-hazel and she was lightly tanned, but you could barely tell. It was obvious she didn't like going on out in the sun a lot, at least not without protection.

"Yugi, Tea, Tristan, so good to see you all again," Mrs. Bakura said in a wispy tone, the British accent clear in her voice.

It seemed she was as delicate in nature as her son. They all smiled at her and said hi.

"Bakura told us you invited him to a little get-together at the game shop, Yugi," she said.

Yugi nodded with a bright smile.

"That's so kind of you. Ryou, dear, if you want to go with them, go ahead," Mrs. Bakura replied delicately.

"Are you sure, mum?" her son didn't want seem inconsiderate of his parents.

"Of course, darling," she said. "I've already spoken with your father and he is fine with it. We can take your things home while you go with your friends."

Bakura was still unsure, he looked over at his father. He was tall, muscular, with prominent Japanese features, such as his jet black and slick hair and brown chestnut eyes, the same as Bakura's. He looked over at his son and gave him a reassuring grin. Though he still felt reluctant, Bakura decided to leave with his friends. It only seemed like the proper thing to do in return as they had gone through the trouble of coming to see him at the airport. Bakura said bye to his mother, as did Yugi and his two friends, and waved to his father as he left.

"We're going to have a great time," Tea said, excited for the surprise they had in store.

"Yeah, it's good to have you back, Bakura," Yugi said as they neared the parking lot.

"Thanks, Yugi," Bakura said, already feeling at home. "How have things been since I've been away?"

They all looked at each other, uncertain of how to answer. How had things been? From meeting Alice and learning of her special "gifts" to coming face-to-face with those horrid creatures called Mischiefs, things had been most interesting to say the least. But could they tell him that?

"It's been okay," Yugi lied cheerfully, the others following his lead.

Perhaps another time, Bakura hadn't even met Alice yet. Plus, Bakura had had enough bad experiences with the paranormal, it was best to ease him into this as gently as they could.

"I bet it's going to be livelier when Kaiba's new tournament starts. I'm assuming you and Joey have already registered?" Bakura said, knowing his friends wouldn't miss the chance to enter a new dueling tournament.

"Yeah we did, but it didn't go very well," Yugi said sheepishly as they got into the car.

"That's putting it mildly," Tea said dryly.

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked, now confused.

Yugi took a moment to think over his words. He grimaced as he remembered the incident.

"Um, let's just say Joey was, mildly, involved," and that was all Yugi said of it.

"No need to elaborate further," Bakura said with a knowing look. "I understand. Joey got mad and made a scene, didn't he?"

"That's not the half of it," Tea said with a tinge of disgust in her voice.

Bakura wanted to know what exactly had happened, but they assured him they would explain everything once they were at the shop. It must have been really bad if they weren't willing to talk about it at the moment. To everyone's relief, Bakura decided to drop the subject. As he stared out his window, something caught his eye: a young woman with long blonde hair. That looked familiar.

"Guys, isn't that Mai?"

"What? No way!" Tea exclaimed happily as she scanned the area around them.

She soon saw Mai walking casually out of her hotel, looking very bored at the moment. From the look of things, Mai was staying at one of the most expensive hotels in the city, but then again, where else would Mai stay that suited her tastes. Tristan carefully pulled the car to the curb. As they reached the sidewalk, Tea pulled down her window.

"Mai! Mai, over here!"

She looked up at the sound of her name. Mai could recognize that voice anywhere. A cocky grin spread along her red lips as she spotted her friends. Tea was waving her over while Yugi and Tristan smiled in at her. Mai could see Bakura in the back seat, looking quite content. She walked over to them as they parked close to her.

"Hey guys. What a coincidence, I was actually going to look for you all. How's it been?" she greeted them with her usual charm.

"Hi Mai! It's been a while," Tea spoke first. "We're all doing great. Right, guys?"

"Yeah, kind of busy, though," Tristan said. "What with school and everything. Now Yugi and Joey have that new tournament to worry about."

"What's there to worry about? They'll both do great. Personally, I can't wait to see them going at it with everything they've got," Bakura said with a mixture of satisfaction and anticipation. "No offense, Mai."

"It's all right," Mai said. "I'm pretty excited myself."

"I was wondering when you were going to get here," Tea beamed jubilantly. "I knew you wouldn't miss out on a tournament like this."

"You know it," Mai winked at her. "I got in a few weeks ago to register. It was horrible, but it's done and over with now. Yugi, you and Joey have already registered, right?"

"Yep, a couple of days ago," Yugi said.

"Good, the tournament wouldn't be any fun without you two. So, what are you guys up today?"

"We're hanging out at the game shop, catching up with Bakura here. He just got back a few minutes ago," Yugi said as he pointed to the boy in question. "Want to join us?"

Yugi knew Mai would already say yes, and he knew Alice had been dying to meet her.

"Of course I'll join, scoot so I can seat," Mai said as she signaled for Yugi and Bakura to make room for her in the backseat.

Tristan unlocked the door and Mai sat in, shutting the car door after her.

"I can't wait to get home!" Yugi said enthusiastically, both Mai and Bakura looking at him bewildered. "There's someone there who has wanted to meet you two for a while."

Mai and Bakura looked at each other as Yugi pointed at them, curious as to whom this mystery person was. As they drove away, they chatted about what they'd been up to since last seeing Mai. Unbeknownst to them, two individuals watched them from afar, hidden by the crowds passing by. They kept their eyes on the car as the friends drove away out of their line of sight.

"Would you look at that? The King of Games himself and Mai Valentine," Stephan said menacingly. "Those two would make excellent candidates."

"Don't even think about, Stephan," Fabian warned him, his eyes firmly glued to the book in his hand. "We have our orders. Master Johan would be very displeased if you did anything that would prove hazardous to our plans."

"Ah, come on, they're right over there. We could take them no problem," Stephan whined, sounding like a sad whimpering dog. "Plus, the Bakura kid is with them too. You know he would do as good as Muto and Valentine."

"No, we cannot," Fabian said as he closed his book with a sharp clap, signaling Stephan his decision was final. "It's tempting, but we have to follow orders. Besides, Yugi Muto has befriended the Nightingales. It would be quite foolish of us to go after him at this time."

Stephan let his shoulders hang, knowing there was no point in arguing any further.

"I guess you're right. Though it seems like such a waste of an opportunity if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't. Come, the tournament is almost upon us. Don't worry, we'll have plenty of opportunities there," Fabian said with a sinister smile as he disappeared into the crowd, Stephan right on his heel.

* * *

><p>Alice was busy stirring the ingredients in the bowl for the chocolate cupcakes when, out of nowhere, she shivered. Where had that come from? The room wasn't cold, and the windows were closed so a draft couldn't have come in. She didn't sense any evil presence nearby, but she was uneasy, her grip tightening around the spoon and bowl. <em>What am I doing,<em> Alice thought jokingly, _I'm being paranoid. All that work is getting to me._ However, as she finished convinced herself she was worrying over nothing… _Still, maybe keeping my guard up wouldn't hurt. After all, I am a Heartmeister. Yeah, it's perfectly normal._ So, Alice continued to stir the ingredients, setting her worries aside.

In the living room, Joey was lying down on the couch, Mrs. Muto fanning him with a magazine. As Alice and Mrs. Muto had been working on the last of the desserts, they noticed how quiet Joey was being. Alice went to check on him and found Joey passed out on the floor, blue in the face and covered by a sea of balloons. She had quickly pulled him onto the couch as Mrs. Muto walked in. Why hadn't he listened her? She poured the batter into the pan with cupcake molds and placed it inside the pre-heated oven. After she set the timer, Alice walked out into the living room, Joey regaining his normal color.

"Joey, I know you're excited to see your friend again, but you should really pay more attention to what you're doing," Alice said as kindly as she could.

"I know," Joey said while placing a hand on his forehead. "I just wanted to make everything perfect, ya know? The guy's been through more than most people."

"It's wonderful that you want to do that for Bakura," Mrs. Muto said as she stopped fanning Joey, "but I agree with Alice. You need watch that enthusiasm of yours, alright?"

"Yes ma'am," Joey said with his eyes closed.

"Good," Mrs. Muto said then she addressed Alice. "Did you finish the batter, dear?"

"Yep," Alice chirped proudly. "I put it in the molds and inside the oven."

"Thank you so much, Alice. You too, Joey. You kids have been such a help."

They told to her it was no problem. Mrs. Muto went into the kitchen to clean up. Alice would have gone to help but Mrs. Muto told her she had done enough for the day. So, Alice opted to see how Joey was doing. She kneeled beside him, watching him as his oxygen levels returned to normal.

"Feeling better?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, sorry for worrying ya like dat," Joey said as he sat up and opened his eyes.

Alice braced Joey's shoulders as he tittered a bit on the couch.

"It's fine, I understand why you're doing this. Your friend has been through a lot and you want to help him move on and feel better."

"Thanks, Alice," Joey said, grateful she wasn't mad at him for not listening to her.

They then heard the bell at the front door jingle, signaling someone's arrival. Grandpa Muto was currently lying down in his room. His back was acting up again. He had apologized for being unable to help out, though everyone assured him it was fine and to get plenty of rest. Mrs. Muto was hard at work cleaning up the kitchen. The others weren't expected to get back for another 10 minutes. That meant only one person could have arrived. A smile spread on her delicate lips as Alice stood and elegantly walked to the stairs. As she reached the landing at the bottom, her eyes fell upon a mess of long, black hair accompanied by a look of glee on the young boy's face.

"Mokuba," she caught the young boy in a loving embrace. "I'm so glad you could come."

"Me too," Mokuba smiled back. "Sorry it took so long to get here, but traffic was really bad."

"It's okay," Alice said as she let go of Mokuba. "I heard there was an accident downtown. Was it because of that?"

"Yeah, and Seto was really mad we couldn't find another way around before we got stuck," Mokuba answered.

"Seto? He came with you?" Alice said in surprise.

She knew Kaiba wasn't exactly buddies with her friends, especially Joey. Tea had told her of how the two young men were always at-odds with one another. It was so unexpected for Kaiba to come to the shop like this.

"Where is he?"

"He already left, there's this really important meeting at KaibaCorp and he wanted to drop me off on the way," Mokuba said as he made for the stairs.

"Oh, I see," Alice said quietly.

She was disappointed Kaiba hadn't stayed. Yes, she had been thinking about him like a schoolgirl, but she did like spending time with him. She had a feeling they could be good friends. Mokuba noticed the sad glint in Alice's eyes. She wanted his brother here. No one, save Mokuba himself, acted like that towards Kaiba. Maybe Mokuba should have persuaded Kaiba to stay.

"Alice…" Mokuba started when a loud voice rudely interrupted him.

"Yo short-stack!"

Both Alice and Mokuba looked up and saw Joey standing at the top of stairs, looking fully rejuvenated. _Looks like someone is doing better,_ Alice thought smugly.

"Hey Joey," Mokuba said as he climbed up the stairs, Alice following behind. "Whoa, look at this place! Have enough balloons?"

Joey chuckled at the sarcastic comment Mokuba send him. It was true. The place was running with an abundance of balloons. Despite Alice placing most in the hall closet, the living room was still packed with the balloons Joey had singled-handedly blown-up.

"We're back!"

The three froze on the spot at the sound of Yugi's voice. They looked at each, wondering what to do. They heard someone coming up. Luckily it was Tea and Tristan, ushering them to hide for the big surprise. Joey hid by the T.V. while Tristan crouched down by the bookshelf. Tea ran behind a curtain as Alice and Mokuba hid behind the couch. They could hear Yugi talking as he led Bakura and Mai upstairs. Tea was closest to the light switch; she reached over and turned off the lights. Alice felt a tickling sensation run up her throat. She clasped her hands over her mouth, trying to suppress her laughter. Mokuba shushed her but it only made it worse. Thankfully, Yugi had reached the second floor in time as a giggle managed to escape her lips.

"Why are the lights off?" she heard a young man say in a smooth British accent.

"About that…" Yugi said with a sly smile.

Tea flipped the lights on and everyone jumped out of their hiding spots, yelling a group "SURPRISE!"

Bakura was left speechless. He stood quite still, looking around the room in amazement. His friends looked back at him with big smiles. The room was decked out in party decorations, bright colors splashed everywhere. His eyes fell on the sign hanging above the television set, in big colorful words, "Welcome Home". Bakura felt his heart overflow with joy. His friends had done this for him. He could tell it had taken a good while to set everything up. Was all of this really for him?

"Hey there, buddy," Joey said as he caught Bakura in a friendly headlock.

"Joey, good to see you too," Bakura smiled graciously.

"Welcome home!" Mokuba said as he walked up from behind the couch.

"Thanks," Bakura said, still locked under Joey's arm.

"Joey, will let the poor boy go already? You're going to suffocate him."

Joey let his arms drop as the familiar female voice reached his ears. Bakura mouthed a thank you to Mai as she stepped into the full light of the room. As Mokuba greeted Mai with a smile, Alice couldn't help noticing how uncharacteristically quiet Joey had gotten once Mai had walked in. The look on his face was one of disbelief and joy. Alice sensed that there was something between the two, but it was not the right time to tease Joey about it, so Alice decided to break him from his trance.

"Oh Joey," Alice sang in a light, amused tone. "Come back to earth now, or you won't get any of the treats we made."

"Say what?" that snapped him out of it. "I call first-dips on the chocolate cupcakes, and the red velvet cake, and the Neapolitan ice cream, and the sugar cookies!"

"I see your stomach is the same as ever, Joey," Mai smirked.

"I see your attitude is the same as ever, Mai," Joey rebutted with a friendly tone.

"Joey, that's enough," Tea interjected sternly. "We're here to celebrate Bakura's homecoming."

"Mai started it," Joey fumed as he stalked to the couch.

Alice placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as he sat down.

"There's nothing to fret about, Joey," she beamed softly, easing Joey's temper. "I made an extra patch of cupcakes just for you."

Joey's eyes watered with tears of pure gratitude, imagining Alice as an angel who had given him a gift from the heavens. Bakura looked over once he saw the new face in the group, curious as to whom she was.

"And who do we have here?" Mai said as she finally noticed Alice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, we forgot to introduce you," Tea realized as she rushed to Alice's side. "Mai, Bakura, this is Alice. She's a new friend of ours that transferred to our school about a month ago."

"It is an absolute honor to meet you, Ms. Valentine," Alice said with big eyes, hopping up and down, absolutely giddy. "The others have told me so much about you, and I have been wanting to meet you for the longest time. You're an amazing duelist, a real inspiration to girls everywhere. There are just not enough female duelists out there and I'm so thrilled to be making your acquaintance!"

Alice gasped as she finished, taking a few breaths to calm herself. She really was a big fan of Mai's. Yugi couldn't blame Alice, Mai was an incredible duelist. Tea fanned Alice with her hands after her long-winded compliment.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing," Mai said, overcome with affection as she embraced Alice.

Mai went on and on about how adorable the white-haired girl was. The outfit Alice was wearing only served in making her even cuter. As the others watched Mai fawn over Alice, they couldn't help agreeing with the female blonde. Alice was wearing a black Lolita-style dress. It had a short puffy skirt of multi-layers of material overlapping each other. The ruffles outlining the skirt, as well as the neck and the end of the sleeves were white, as were the few outlines on the top. To finish the look, Alice wore black panty-hose that completely covered her legs, and her hair was held back by a black bandana. She looked like an antique glass doll, so prim and proper.

"You're just precious. It's a pleasure to meet you too," Mai replied with a bright smile, releasing Alice from her loving grip, "and call me Mai, okay?"

Alice nodded gleefully. All the while, Bakura had been staring at Alice. She had the most beautiful snow-white hair, such fair skin, and those blue eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen. She was perfect.

"Excuse me."

Bakura had been so caught up in his fantasy that he didn't notice Alice walking up to him, smiling warmly at him.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Alice."

"Nice to meet you," Bakura said, trying to seem as cool as possible to impress Alice. "I'm Ryou Bakura."

"I'm glad to finally meet you. Yugi told me you've been through some hard times. I'm so happy you're doing better."

The smile Alice gave him set Bakura's heart aflutter. It was like she had caught a firm hold on his heart with those delicate, dainty hands.

"Hey Bakura, wakey-wakey," Tristan said, snapping his fingers in front of Bakura.

"Wha-what?" Bakura awoke from his daydream, blinking in confusion as he slowly remembered where he was.

"You okay, dude? You were looking kind of out of it just now," Tristan said concerned.

Bakura just laughed his worries away, "I'm fine. I suppose I'm a bit jetlagged."

Tristan eyed him suspiciously, not buying Bakura's excuse. He saw Bakura scoping around the room, looking for something in particular. His gaze finally rested on Alice, talking with Mai as the two walked to the kitchen. It didn't take long for Tristan to see what was going on. _So that's what it is,_ Tristan thought mischievously.

"Bakura," Tristan begun with a sly grin, motioning for Joey to join them behind Bakura's back, "do you like Alice?"

Hot red rapidly spread on his face, Bakura's eyes growing wide. Joey had reached them just in time to hear Tristan's question. He wasn't surprised by Bakura's reaction, practically every guy who saw Alice was in awe of her strange beauty. Every guy in their school that wasn't dating hit on Alice or admired her from afar. Whenever a guy got too friendly, Joey and Tristan sprung to action, mainly Joey, and protected Alice. Though Joey was surprised that Alice didn't defend herself. She was more than capable of doing that. If she could take on monsters on a daily basis, surely Alice could fend off a few hormone-crazed boys. He concluded that Alice was the kind of person who used violence as a last resort. He respected her for it all the more. Plus, Joey loved doting on Alice.

"Bakura, ya didn't answer the question," Joey teased him.

Bakura opened his mouth to talk but quickly closed it again. He was so embarrassed, his friends could be so prying some times.

"Alright, everyone is here!" Yugi announced as he stood at the front of the room.

"Let the merriment and mayhem commence," Alice said deviously.

Everyone shouted in agreement. As promised, Joey got his own tray of desserts. He inhaled them down while Mrs. Muto was introduced to Mai and welcomed Bakura home. Tea gave Joey a stern talking to, mainly out of fear that he would choke on his treats if he didn't slow down. Tristan suggested they first play Taboo. On one team were Yugi, Tea, Bakura, and Mai. On the other were Alice, Joey, Tristan, and Mokuba. The room filled with laughter as they each took a turn to play. Tristan kept running out of time, he wasn't very good at the game. Mai accused Joey of cheating, which he argued was untrue. Despite all of that, they were all in high-spirits after the last round. It ended in a tie.

Then they started played a few video games. The first was a fighting game, where Alice crushed everyone and looking ever so adorable doing so. A puzzle game, where Yugi dominated, with Alice a close second. Rock Band was included, of course, Joey, Tristan, and Mokuba rocking out to every song in the game, thanking the virtual audience and acting like they were rock gods. Lastly was a dancing game, which Tea immediately volunteered herself and Alice for. Joey took a shot at it, but failed after the first few moves.

After a while, they settled down in their respective seats to watch some movies. As the others went over which movie to watch first, Yugi and Alice went to check on his grandfather. They innocently peeked into the room. Gramps was lying down, fast asleep. Alice was amazed that he hadn't been awaken by all the commotion down the hall. Yugi explained his grandpa was a heavy-sleeper, and that the medication he took for his back made him sleepy. Alice suggested they leave before they woke him up and Yugi quietly closed the door. As they walked, a thought popped into Alice's head.

"Yugi," Alice began apprehensively. "Tea told me that something happened when you went to register. She wouldn't go into detail about it. Was it really that bad?"

"I...it was nothing, honest," Yugi tried to assure her.

"Yugi?" Alice eyed him, knowing there was more to the story than he was letting on.

"Just tell her, you guys," Joey said, irritated, when he saw Yugi and Alice walk in.

"What are you talking about, Joey?" Mokuba asked, wondering what was going on.

"It's about the day me and Yugi went to register," Joey answered him, looking relaxed in the couch.

Mokuba made an "Oh!" face, realizing what he meant. He had seen the security footage from that day. Kaiba had been called that night and informed of the "incident". Mokuba expected his brother to go ballistic when he found out, but instead, Kaiba told Roland to let it slide. Mokuba had been nothing less than surprised. From the calm look on his face, Kaiba looked like he didn't really care. Though he didn't hesitate to have the troublemakers at fault kicked out of the tournament and banned from future competitions.

"Will someone, please, tell me what was so bad already?" Alice whimpered in annoyance.

"Okay, okay, we'll tell you. Please don't cry, Alice," Tea said as her friend stared up at her with sad eyes.

"I'll start," Yugi said. "As you know, Joey and I went to register early on Sunday morning. Needless to say, it didn't really help since the lines were already reaching around the block. Joey wanted me to use my 'celebrity' status to get ahead in the line, but I refused."

"If ya had listened to me, none of this would have happened," Joey interjected, earning a face-full of pillow from Tea.

"So we waited for an hour, Joey was getting madder by the second. When we reached the front of the building, it started raining. We ended up going to a nearby shop to wait out the rain. Once it let up, we hurried back and managed to get inside. Everything was fine, till a couple of guys came up to us and tried to pick a fight," Yugi said, looking over at Joey at this point.

"Let me guess, things went bad?" Mai said.

"They went bad, alright," Tristan said. "We tried to ignore them, but they wouldn't back off. Finally, one of them said something and Joey snapped. He went after them like a lion on a gazelle! And I don't blame him. I would have done the same thing if I hadn't been too afraid for my own life of I got in Joey's way."

"What was so bad that you just lost it like that?" Bakura looked over at Joey.

He didn't answer him. He lay on the couch, his arms folded behind his head like a cushion. Whatever had been said, it had been so bad that he resented even thinking about it.

"Joey," Alice said softly. "Please, tell us what it was."

He still didn't answer.

"They were from another school," Tea said quietly, her voice barely hiding her own rising anger. "They come by our school to pick fights with rival clubs, that sort of thing. They had seen us walking home two days before and recognized us. Their leader said Yugi was only the champion by luck, and that we were only riding on his coat tail for support. We thought nothing of it, we could easily ignore that, but what he said next…"

Tea couldn't go on anymore. She was shaking, her emotions starting to get the better of her.

"He said, 'I guess that white-haired freak of a girl could be good for one thing, if you know what I mean'," Tristan finished through gritted teeth; it was even harder to say it out-loud.

Mai gasped in horror while Bakura's mouth became unhinged in disbelief. Mokuba stood on his seat, shouting out in a fury. How dare they say such a thing about Alice? She was the kindest, purest, most compassionate person he had ever met. To say such a thing about her was not only wrong, it was downright criminal. He seriously considered calling Kaiba and telling him about it. He'd make sure those jerks got what they deserved. Mokuba turned to Alice, her white fringe hiding her eyes. Was she crying? Tea stood up in fear, ready to comfort her friend and berate herself for even bringing it up. However, Alice had told them so much about her own life already. Tea felt she owed Alice when her friend had been so open about her secrets. She could at least do that much for her.

As Tea pondered over what to do, the pale girl slowly walked over to Joey, her face covered by her long, silky strands. He looked up at her as she stood in front of him. He immediately stood, worry filling his heart as it slightly sank in his chest. He was about to ask her if she was alright when Alice threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. Joey was completely taken aback by this action, not sure of what to do next. He laid a hand on her head to try to ease her sorrow, but when she looked up, tears of joy, not sadness, streamed from her eyes. Alice's face lit up as she gave Joey the most amazing smile he had ever seen, all the frustration and worry in his heart melting away.

"Thank you, Joey," Alice said, her voice filled with genuine gratitude. "Thank you all for sticking up for me. I'm sorry you had to deal with something like that because of me."

"No, don't say that," Tea said. "You're our friend, and we couldn't let that creep get away with saying such horrid things about you."

"That's right," Yugi said as he came over to stand at Alice's side. "We stick together, no matter what."

"You guys didn't get into any trouble?" Alice said timidly as she gently let go of Joey.

"Of course not!" Joey announced loudly like it obvious. "Everyone who saw the whole thing explained it to the security guys, who by the way, looked pretty happy to kick the creeps out."

"Plus, they're banned from ever entering another tournament again," Mokuba revealed quite proudly.

"Serves them right," Mai huffed with great satisfaction. "They dare call themselves duelists and act like that? It's people like them who bring a bad name to the real duelists."

"And how," Bakura said. "I hope you gave them a beating that they'll never forget, Joey."

"I do what I can," Joey said, feeling pretty sure of himself.

Alice watched as the others praised Joey, saying what a stand-up guy he was and how reliable he was. She snuck away to the kitchen, staring at nothing in particular. It looked so pristine, as though it hadn't been used all day. Mrs. Muto loved to cleaned, Alice made a quick note of that. The dishes had been placed into the cabinets, the stove was wiped clean, and the ingredients had been put away for another day. Alice leaned against the frame of the doorway, thinking over what had happened.

Joey had put himself in a tough spot for her. They only knew each other for about a month and already he was willing to defend her honor. He heard those boys say one bad thing about her and went crazy on them. If Michael ever found out, he would hunt them down and kill them. She didn't doubt her brother would that. Perhaps keeping this from him was a good idea. Just because those boys had said bad things about her, it didn't mean she wanted them to get hurt.

"Alice?" she turned to face Yugi. "How are you? Doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alice said. "I'm just surprised Joey went through all of that for me."

"Of course he did, that's how he is," Yugi stated with his normal calm demeanor. "To be honest, I was pretty angry too. I don't know why someone would say such things when they don't even know you."

The calm that usually rested in Yugi's eyes was briefly clouded by a wave of anger. It quickly submitted once he felt Alice's hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Yugi," Alice smiled sweetly. "Coming from the background I do, you tend to grow a thick skin, and… You start to see everything around you in a different light. I can understand why those guys picked on you. They're threatened by Joey and yourself, because how you can command a duel, how you see beyond your limitations and push past them. If anything, I feel sorry for them."

Yugi felt wave of tranquility wash over his troubled mind. He was awestruck by Alice's words. There was no hate or sadness in them, only understanding and sympathy.

"Alice, you're amazing," Yugi said.

"Nah, I'm just open-minded," Alice smirked, walking back to their friends. "Okay, what are we watching first?"

Yugi joined them as they began arguing over two movies, yelling horror and sci-fi at each other, enjoying the peace he felt to have such incredible friends. _I wonder what you would have done, Atem, _Yugi thought, trying to reach his long-since gone friend somehow, _I bet you would have defended Alice just as much as Joey, if not more._

**Drama! Sorries for the late update, but I have a good reason. I started classes a week ago and have been very busy. Mainly tired because my first class is dance and it's early in the morning. By the time I get home, I sometimes crash on my bed and take a looong nap. Then I stay up late to work on my fic and end up sleeping in the next day, which knocks my whole day out-of-whack. So, I will do my best to update as soon as possible. If you don't hear from me in a while, do not freak out. I am not going to stop this story because I love it too much and I wouldn't leave you guys like that without a warning first. So, I noticed I haven't done duel in a while, no worries, because the next chapter will have just that.**

**Please review, because you guys inspire me and I want to hit 50 reviews!**

**Preview: Stephan decides to have a little fun and targets the gang. Who will fall into his trap, and will Alice be able to get to them before it's too late? **


	12. Chapter 12: A Cornered Dog Bites

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the franchise. This fan fiction is merely for entertainment purposes and not my own profit.**

**Author's Note: We made it to 50 reviews, hooray! Let's make it to 100 soon. I'm looking for work, so I'll be getting extra busy; I really need the money. Ah, the life of a complete unknown writer is a hard one. I'm sure many of you understand what I'm talking about. But that doesn't mean I won't keep up with my work here. I have come to truly love writing fan fiction and there's still so much I want to do. Also, can someone tell me what an AU character is? I've heard it a lot and I feel stupid for not figuring it out. **

**Special shout-out to: biskittens, for being the 50****th**** review on my story :D**

Chapter 11: A Cornered Dog Bites

There was a chilling stillness in the darkness, a cry of pain resounding through the stifling air. Footsteps echoed on the cobble floor. The cold was so thick you could practically swallow it, feel it go down your throat and fill every part of your body. It was a dreadful place, with nothing but despair as one's only companion. A figure emerged from the shadows, looking down at the huddled creature below him. It shrank away as the man reached out to it with light fingers.

"Oh, come now, that simply won't do," he said in a silky voice. "I only want to help you, make you better. Isn't that what you wanted from the start?"

The frightened creature shuttered as it heard the voice echo, forming walls of words around it.

"Please, let me help you," he offered it a sweet smile. "I can make the pain go away. Come…"

The creature stared up at him, unsure of what to do. It had lost all hope, all visage of freedom, what else could this man do to it? Using what strength it had left, it extended a tentative hand to him.

"That's a good boy," he said as he took its hand. "A very good boy indeed."

The candlelight was small, barely flickering in the corner of the cell. An ember crackled into the air, briefly lighting the room even more. The creature saw the shine of soft blue and the elaborate stitching of the white tailcoat. The man pulled something out of his coat and then the creature felt a cool liquid pour down on its head. After that, the room was bathed in a magnificent blue light and all the pain the creature felt immediately faded away.

"Excellent," Johan said, watching the creature transform. "Now we're ready."

The creature towered over Johan, submissive in its mannerisms. There was no light in its eyes, no life, nothing. It only stared into space, emptied of all its will, now a servant to the one named Johan.

"Time to play," an evil grin formed on Johan's lips, the cruel intent in his eyes flickering like a dark fire, ready to consume all.

* * *

><p>Alice sat up on her bed, hugging her legs up to her chest. She rested her head on her knees as she stared at the wall. Her long white hair fell neatly along her back, clear out of her face that held a vacant expression on it. If someone looked close enough, they would see the troubled look in her eyes. But for now, Alice was alone in her room, wide-awake as the clock reached 6:00 a.m. She normally didn't get up this early, but she couldn't sleep anymore, no matter how hard she tried. She could only feel this way for only one reason.<p>

"That dream again," Alice huffed annoyed. "Every time, it's the same thing."

Alice carefully scanned her room, taking in every inch. The walls were painted white, her bed placed right in front of the rather big window in her room. The state of her desk was pretty sad as Alice had tried to organize it as best she could. Papers stuck out of folders, Alice's laptop lay closed as it was left to charge overnight, and a pile of books lay on the floor beside the desk. Fortunately, the rest of the room was in a better state. The full-length mirror stood by the closet, and on the wall opposite the bed, right in the middle, was a medium-size flat-screen.

What could she do now? Michael would be getting up soon. He was the early-bird type, relishing those hours in which all was quiet and peaceful, the new day not yet undisturbed by the frantic havoc of the everyday bustle. She could join him, that would be nice. With that made up, and nothing else coming to mind, Alice got out of bed. Her pale pink pajama top flowed gently as she moved. The hem of it reached halfway along her legs. It had long somewhat puffy sleeves, and was matched with similarly puffy bottoms that stopped just below the knees.

Alice put on her small matching slippers and walked out into the hallway. The house was so quiet with everyone still in bed, how she envied them. Alice slowly made her way downstairs. She could hear the light movement in the kitchen. Michael was awake. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Michael was hard at work on the stove, the smell of sizzling bacon, eggs cooking, and coffee brewing instantly swimming to her nose. Alice's stomach growled as the scent of food reached it. It seemed like Michael hadn't heard her, but soon enough, he was setting two places at the small table in the kitchen. Alice walked over to the cabinets and grabbed two mugs. She also got forks, spoons, and knives, delicately placing them on the table. Michael turned off the stove and filled their plates with equal amounts of food. It looked like he had prepared enough food for the both of them. Once everything was set, he joined Alice at the table as she was pouring coffee into their mugs.

"How long have you been up?" Michael asked her once Alice had placed the coffee pot back in its place.

His violet hair was disheveled, tied back in a messy ponytail. His dark blue shirt and grey pants were very wrinkled, an obvious sign that he had barely gotten out of bed. Yet, his eyes held no hint of drowsiness. It amazed Alice how easily her brother could get up so early in the morning.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Alice smiled as she sat down.

"You know I always wake up at this time," Michael said as he poured sugar and cream into his coffee. "So why are you up? You hate getting up this hour."

Alice looked down at her food, avoiding eye contact with him. She grabbed her fork and knife and began to eat. Michael stared at her in silence as Alice ate. She was strangely quiet, it wasn't like her. Sure, Alice wasn't a morning person, but she was always cheery and full of energy when she greeted Michael. Even though Alice didn't say anything, as her older brother, Michael could always read her emotions as only he could.

"It was the dream again, wasn't it," it was more of a statement than a question.

Alice nodded as she ate. Michael placed a hand on her head to comfort her. She always got like this whenever it was mentioned.

"I've been having it more than usual," Alice said in a low voice. "It means something. I have no doubt about it."

"Is it the same as before?" Michael asked.

He knew full well about the recurring dream. When Alice first had it, she awoke with a frightened cry, and acting on instinct, immediately ran to her older brother's room. When Michael opened the door, he was disturbed by what he saw. There, in the dimly lit hall, was his little sister. The tears free flowed from her eyes without end, her little body shook in panic. She clung to her stuffed kitty toy as though she was sure it would protect her from whatever would come after her. When he saw those scared blue eyes stare up at him, Michael quickly pulled Alice into his arms, trying to calm her down. He sat on the floor as Alice continued to cry, divulging in great detail what she had dreamt. Even then, Alice was a pretty smart kid. She wasn't one to get easily upset over nothing. Once she had stopped crying, Michael let her sleep in his bed, knowing that Alice was in no state to be left alone.

"For the most part, yes, it is the same," Alice said, leaving her food alone. "But, there's more to it now."

Michael's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "What do you mean?"

"Everything is the same, all the details," Alice said, then she looked up at Michael. "But the voices… They sound closer, and everything feels so much more...real."

Michael took a moment to take it all in, a pensive look on his face.

"This is a warning," Michael said, the grave tone in his voice soft but clear. "Your mind is trying to tell you something. It's using that dream in particular to get your attention."

"Something big is coming, isn't it?" Alice locked eyes with Michael.

"Yes, we have to be ready."

Alice took a deep breath before saying what was on her mind, something she knew Michael wouldn't be happy to hear, but she had say it.

"I know it has to do with him," Alice said. "I'm certain of it."

"Alice," Michael started, knowing who she was talking about. "He's dead. How can he have anything to do with this?"

"Because," Alice said with more determination this time, "I can feel it. I have always known it wasn't over. He was too strong to go down that easily."

Michael couldn't argue with that. There was always a part of him that felt the same as Alice, but he ignored it for the most part. Maybe it was his naïve way of trying to move on with their lives. Of all people, Alice deserved that.

"You're probably right," Michael sighed heavily. "Things have been a little too 'active'. I'll talk with Drake about it and see what we can find out."

Upstairs in his room, Drake stirred in his sleep.

Alice's eyes lit up with joy, "You're going to talk with Drake? Does that mean you're not mad at him anymore?"

Drake moved even more, his ears twitching at the mention of his name.

"Yes, I'm over it now," Michael replied with a stoic face. "I have seen that I overreacted at the situation."

The movement coming from upstairs appeared out of nowhere. Michael and Alice raised their heads as the rumbling of running feet grew louder and louder. The kitchen door slammed opened, Drake practically jumping into the room, his eyes watering like sprinklers, his robe dangling from the one arm he had managed to slip it on.

"Do you really mean it?" Drake asked Michael in anticipation.

"Yes, I do," Michael said while nonchalantly drinking his coffee. "I forgive you."

"Thank you, Michael," Drake said while on his knees.

He got up and joined them at the table. On cue like always, Michael stood and walked over to the stove, preparing breakfast for Drake. He'd been giving his uncle the cold-shoulder for a while, the least he could do was make him breakfast. As Michael went to work on the food, Alice got a mug and poured coffee for Drake.

"Alice," Drake whispered, leaning over to her with soft smile. "I want to thank you as well. I don't know what you did to get Michael to talk to me again."

"It wasn't hard," Alice lightly giggled. "Besides, who knows my big brother better than me?"

Drake chuckled in agreement. Had Michael faced them, they would have seen the subtle grin on his face as he had heard their conversation. Alice sat back in her seat, watching Drake try to help Michael cook, laughing as Michael scowled Drake whenever he asked too many questions. It was best they talk to Drake after breakfast. Alice just hoped they would make till then.

* * *

><p>Stephan was lounging lazily under the shade of the trees, the breeze breaking the quiet that surrounded the forest. Fabian and he had been hiding out near the outskirts of Domino City, waiting patiently to enact their orders. It was only a few weeks away, but Stephan was not a patient man. He wanted the new Duel Monsters tournament to start already. He was fed up with all this skulking and hiding in the shadows. However, he had to follow orders, otherwise incur Johan's wrath.<p>

"Stephan."

He looked up and saw Fabian approaching him. He had a rather pleased look on his face.

"Master Johan wants to speaks with us, come."

Stephan instantly appeared by Fabian's side. The two walked a short distance before reaching their hideout, an old, abandoned church, left forgotten for years. Fabian and Stephan stepped in, the interior being a vast contrast from the exterior. The tall walls were clean, the floor had not one speck of dust, and no cobwebs were to be found here. The long, thin stain glass windows let the sunshine in. The steeples had been repaired, their brown hue polished and pristine. At the front of the room stood a statue of the Virgin Mary, an altar with delicately organized roses placed in front. The two men walked to a door on the left side of the altar.

They remained quiet as they walked down the narrow passageway until they reached a big windowless room. In the middle was a large circle with ancient runes painted on the floor. A few torches lined up on the walls were the only source of illumination. Fabian walked up to the circle, extending a hand as he started to chant in Latin. The torches burnt higher and the circle before them began to glow. Wind swirled in the middle of the circle creating a small tornado, blowing at a steady pace. Soon, the wind dissipated, revealing a man in white standing in the circle. Fabian and Stephan bowed as Johan watched them with relaxed eyes.

"Master, to what do we owe the honor of your presence?" Fabian said.

"I have an assignment for Stephan," Johan said in cool voice, getting right to business.

"For me, master?" Stephan asked in surprise though still quite pleased.

"Yes, and I know this comes as welcome news as Fabian has confided in me that you grow tiresome of your current orders," Johan eyed his subordinate with interest.

"Forgive me, master," Stephan said as he stood up to eye-level with Johan. "I know this is an important task, but I do grow agitated with the…monotony of the situation."

"Then let me change that," Johan said with an evil glint in his eyes.

As though made of thin air, a monstrous creature appeared behind Johan. It stayed in the shadows, a low growl emanating from deep inside its body. Fabian came to a stand, gazing at the creature with unhidden fascination, marveling it's very structure.

"This is my new pet," Johan announced with grand wave of his arm.

"Master, it's magnificent!" Fabian breathed in amazement.

"It's all thanks to you and your research, Fabian," Johan praised the young man. "I truly appreciate all of your hard work."

Fabian took a bow in respect, "It is always a pleasure."

Johan gave him an amused smile then turned to Stephan.

"Now, I want you to take my 'pet' and see how he does in the field. Immediately report to me afterwards. Whatever happens, do not interfere. Let him have his fun," Johan said in mock cheer as he turned around. "We do not want Exia to trace him back to us. Understood?"

Though he was facing Stephan, Fabian knew that Johan was speaking to both of them. Fabian held an empty expression as the icy venom in Johan's last words lingered in the air.

"Yes, master," both Stephan and Fabian said.

The wicked grin that appeared on Johan's face was filled with malice, the wind wildly blowing around him, as if it were reacting to his dark motives. And soon, he was gone.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tea," Yugi said as he approached his friend.<p>

Tea greeted him with a smile as she looked up from her desk, placing her history homework away into her bag.

"Morning Yugi," she said. "Where are Joey and Tristan?"

Tea was surprised to see her two bumbling friends currently missing. They usually got to school in good time, a result of Yugi's good influence of them.

"Tristan got in trouble with the vice-principal for racing in the hallways with some sophomores. And Joey is running late today, he forgot to set his alarm last night," Yugi said as he took his seat in front of Tea.

"Of course," Tea sighed dryly.

Leave it to Joey and Tristan to start off the day in their own unique way. Tea looked out the window, suddenly feeling wary of the day ahead. Something was definitely going to happen today, something big.

"Where's Alice?" Yugi asked as he looked at the time.

Before Tea could answer, in came Alice, or rather she slid in, as she had been running all the way to school. After breakfast, Alice had gotten a tad lazy and took her time getting ready for school, a little too much time. When she noticed the time, without a word to her brother or uncle, Alice jumped out the door and agilely rushed to school.

"Save!" one of her male classmates nearby said as Alice came to a stop, pretending she was a baseball player sliding into home base.

She softly laughed at his antic and greeted him with a warm smile. The student instantly turned scarlet at her smile and said it was nothing before running to his friends, who sat at their desks flabbergasted that Alice had spoken to him. Tea giggled under her breath while Yugi waved Alice over. Yugi wasn't surprised by the boy's reaction, nor his friends'. Upon her first day, Alice had quickly become one of the most popular students at Domino High School, definitely the most popular girl from what Yugi gathered. He couldn't keep count of how many guys hit on Alice or asked her out. Each time she gently declined, much to Joey and Tristan's relief.

"Good morning," Alice chirped happily, though it seemed somewhat forced from Yugi's point-of-view.

"Good morning, Alice," Tea said, apparently she hadn't caught onto Alice's behavior as Yugi had.

Perhaps it was nothing, as Yugi watched Alice and Tea talk about various girl-related things. It could be that Alice just wasn't a morning person. It made sense as he had seen Alice fall asleep in class plenty of times. As the girls continued to talk, Yugi looked up at the door and saw Tristan walk in with a look of relief on his face. He explained the vice-principal decided to go easy on him and let him off with a warning this time. As the clock at the front of the classroom slowly ticked off each minute, Alice looked around worried.

"Is something wrong, Alice?" Yugi said.

"Kind of. Where's Joey?" as soon as she said that, Alice felt an ominous feeling sink deep inside her.

It was stronger than anything she had felt since arriving at Domino. It was quite a distance from the school, but Alice could sense it moving. She looked at the door, then across Yugi out the window. She would give him until the bell rang. He would come running any minute now, out of breathe but in his usual happy, loud self. That's right, any minute now. Any…RING! The remaining students sat at their desks, the teacher walking in and closing the door. Alice's heart sank as the door slid shut.

"All right, class. Let's begin," the teacher said as she got out her class schedule.

Yugi saw the look of fear on Alice's face grow more so. Something wasn't right.

"Alice, what is it?" he asked her, getting the others' attention.

Alice looked out the window with uncertain eyes, speaking in a soft, sad voice, "Joey."

* * *

><p>"Joseph, slow down," Mr. Wheeler said as Joey gulped down his breakfast. "I don't want to choke you."<p>

"Sorry, dad," Joey said through a mouthful of toast. "I'm running late as it is."

Joey chugged down the last of his orange juice, grabbed one more piece of toast, jumped out of his seat with his backpack in hand, and ran out the door.

"Be careful, Joseph!" Mr. Wheeler called out as Joey ran through their apartment building.

Joey waved at him, toast in mouth. Joey ran as fast as he could to school, finishing his toast in a hurry. He rushed through the crowd, excusing himself as he bumped into people in his haste. He reached a traffic light and skidded to a stop as it changed red.

"Come on, come on," Joey muttered, anxiously hopping from one leg to the other.

Once the light turned green, Joey was off like a race car, leaving the other pedestrians around him confused as he left nothing but a gust of wind behind him. Joey was halfway to school, checking the time every chance he had. _Almost there,_ Joey thought eagerly, _just a few more blocks._ As he came around the corner, Joey didn't notice the strange shadow at the end of the street came alive and move. It stayed where no one could see it, stalking its prey. Joey remained oblivious to its presence. It swirled around the ground as though it were swimming through liquid concrete. Its head rose from the ground, staring after Joey with dead eyes. It knew what it had to do.

Joey felt a sudden heaviness in the air. It was not in the same way Alice could sense things, but after all the adventures he'd had with Yugi, Joey knew when something was wrong. He stopped, panting hard from running so much. Joey knew this feeling, this uneasiness that run down his spine. He had felt that way only once, and he knew he would never forget it. It had been that day when Yugi had worried so much about Alice, when they had chased that stranger all through Domino, when they had ended up at the manor and were dragged inside against their will.

"This is not good," Joey said as he slowly turned around, the Mischief rising from the ground. "Definitely not good."

The Mischief stood tall over Joey, a goliath of pure darkness. A low growl emanated from deep within the creature. Joey instinctively looked around. The place was deserted, but Joey knew that could change at any moment. Some innocent bystander could stumble upon them and panic. They could anger the creature and get hurt, or worse.

"What do you want?" Joey asked in a strong voice.

He had to keep his cool if he was going to get out the situation. It did not respond to him.

"What's wrong? Don't want to answer me, huh?"

"You ask me what I want?" the Mischief said in a low, gruff voice. "I think it is pretty obvious what I want."

Joey felt a cold sweat trickle down his forehead, "I was afraid you were going to say dat."

"Your soul is stronger than most in this city. I will grow stronger once I consume you," the Mischief said as it took a few steps towards Joey.

"Not gonna happen," Joey said, swinging his backpack off his shoulder and pulling his duel disk out in one smooth motion. "You want my soul? You're gonna have to work for it."

Joey swiftly placed his duel disk on his arm, taking a battle stance as it beeped on.

"I challenge you to a duel," Joey said as he placed his deck into the duel disk.

The Mischief did not seem to react to Joey's words. It stood quite still as Joey waited with bated breath.

"Very well, I accept your challenge," the Mischief said as it really did not have much of a choice.

It extended its left arm to the side, a duel disk forming around its wrist with a deck already in place. It was of a design Joey had never seen before. It was tan, with shades of orange wrapping around the device, with what seemed to look like an actual blade on the rim of it. It had two purposes from what Joey could tell: to duel and to attack. As soon as the duel disk formed on its arm, the Mischief took a solid form. The darkness slowly lifted, revealing its true appearance. It was like a humanoid lion. It was of a grey/pink hue, black claw marks strewn throughout different areas of its body. Its tail was swaying from side to side, obviously its master was impatient, though its vacant yellow eyes would not deceive such a thing.

Joey grimaced,_ I hope he isn't related to that one red lion Michael took out._ The last thing Joey needed was a monster with a score to settle. A veil of power descended on the surrounding area. Joey tensed up as he felt the charge of negative energy spread into the very atmosphere. _This is going to be hard,_ Joey thought, steeling himself for the battle ahead.

From atop one of the houses, watching everything happen from a comfortable distance, Stephan sat against the tile of the roof.

"Well, well, Alice must have told her friends about the 'defect'," Stephan said, not a hint of care in his tone. "It doesn't matter, it will only serve to make this little outing much more enjoyable."

Joey [LP:4000]/Mischief [LP:4000]

"Let's duel! I draw!" Joey shouted as he drew a card from his deck. "I think I'll start things off. I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight, in attack mode!"

Joey's mighty knight appeared in a brief flash of light, ready to fight for his master.

Gearfried the Iron Knight LV4 [ATK:1800, DEF:1600]

"I'll end my turn with two facedowns. Your move."

"I draw," the lion Mischief said as he took a card. "First, I will summon Assault Beast in attack mode."

From the ground, a great beast emerged. It appeared to be a hybrid of both wolf and human, though clearly, its canine face gave it away. It had smooth silver fur under light brown battle-armor, with long hair falling down from its horned helmet. Its muscles flexed as it held a hazel-brown shield in one hand, and a Morningstar in the other. It stayed at the ready for a command from its master.

Assault Beast LV4 [ATK:1900, DEF:1200]

"My beast, destroy his knight!"

Assault Beast charged at Gearfried, swinging his weapon in one mighty swoop.

"I don't think so! I activate my trap, Kunai with Chain," Joey said as a chain swirled around his knight as protection. "I can choose one of two effects: I can change the attacking monster into defense-mode, or I can equip the card to my monster to raise his attack by 500 points. I think I'll choose the second one."

Gearfried the Iron Knight [ATK:2300]

Gearfried grabbed hold of the chain as it spun around him. He gripped it tightly as Assault Beast was about to attack again. Gearfried swung the chain at the beast and it slashed through it like paper, the blowing up upon impact. The lion Mischief staggered back as the attack's force hit him as well.

Mischief [LP:3600]

"So, the damage in this duel is real too?" Joey said as he watched the Mischief regained his composure after the attack.

"Yes, it is," the Mischief replied unfazed.

"Great," Joey said sarcastically. "Figures dat would happen."

"I end my turn with two facedowns."

Stephan sat up straight to get a better view of the duel.

"This is certainly off to an interesting start," he said. "Let's see if the Wheeler boy can keep it up."

"I draw," Joey said. "I summon Alligator's Sword in attack-mode."

An alligator clad in light armor, wielding a sword with a dragon head-shaped handle, appeared next to Gearfried. It snuffed as it looked at the Mischief, arrogant in its nature that could win any battle.

Alligator's Sword LV4 [ATK:1500, DEF:1200]

"Okay, time to fight," both monsters prepared to attack. "Go Gearfried, Alligator's Sword, combined attack!"

"Activate trap card! Call of the Haunted!"

A swirl of shadows seeped from the ground, Assault Beast coming back on the field.

"Your monster isn't strong enough to take on my Gearfried."

"Not for long. I activate my second trap, Horn of the Phantom Beast. I can equip this to any Beast-type or Beast-Warrior-type I control and raise their attack by 800."

Assault Beast glowed as it gained power.

Assault Beast [ATK:2700]

"Eliminate his knight, show him what true power is!" the Mischief roared menacing.

Gearfried was inches away from dealing a fatal blow to Assault Beast when it agilely dodged his attack. The beast swung his Morningstar around and struck Joey's knight with all its strength. There was a huge explosion in which nothing was left of Gearfried. Joey saw the blast coming and braised himself. He crossed his arm over his face to shield himself. Joey felt a blow like none he had ever felt before. The explosion threw him off his feet, sending him tumbling onto the ground. Joey gasped sharply as he hit the ground, hard.

"Ooh, that looked painful," Stephan said as he watched Joey fall.

Joey [LP:3600]

"That didn't hurt," he groaned as he got to his feet.

"You can act brave all you like, it makes no difference to me," the Mischief said with no real emotion. "I'll have you soul either way."

"Like I said before, dat's not gonna happen," Joey said determinedly. "My soul is staying right where it's at."

"We'll see about that."

"I place one card facedown and end my turn," Joey breathed heavily.

That attack had taken more out of him than he had expected. It was just like when the Orichalcos duelists had dueled with that special card of theirs, only this time, the damage was worse. Joey had to keep dueling. He only had to prolonged the duel until his friends arrived. He knew Alice would figure something was wrong. He knew she would come to his aid. For now, Joey had to stay strong, he had to keep fighting.

"I draw," the Mischief's orders were clear: to kill all who stood in his master's way. "I summon Gene-Warped Warwolf."

Next to Assault Beast, a new creature emerged. It looked like a white wolf with a strange blue crystal-like substance covering most of its face except for its mouth, which housed razor-sharp teeth. It had four arms with black hands and red claws that matched it crimson eyes. Black markings adorned its arms and chest, and it had a wild dark mane that reached the ground. The only piece of armor it had was long steel kilt.

Gene-Warped Warwolf LV4 [ATK:2000, DEF:100]

"I now play the field spell card, Forest," the Mischief said.

Joey felt a rumbling coming from underneath him. Without warning, trees sprouted from the ground, concrete breaking and rolling down as the great wood grew with abandonment. Grass spread like wildfire all around, covering every inch of the neighborhood. Joey watched, awestruck, as for a moment, nature took back what was once its land.

"Forest is a magic card which increases the attack of all of my monsters by 200."

Assault Beast [ATK:2900]/Gene-Warped Warwolf [ATK:2200]

"Warwolf Attack! Rid the field of his Alligator's Sword!" the Mischief commanded.

Warwolf ripped Alligator's Sword like it was nothing, a savage look of pleasure on its face as its opponent fell. Joey readied himself again, this time he only skidded a few inches back. His body ached from the damage it had taken. Joey, however, did not back down. He had been through far worse situations than this. He could do it, he knew it.

Joey [LP:2900]

"Dat the best you got?" Joey smirked, as though he had nothing to worry about.

"I'm not finished yet. Go, Assault Beast!"

The beast dashed at Joey at great speed, but Joey stood his ground.

"Sorry, but it won't be that easy," Joey announced confidently. "I activate my spell card, Scapegoat."

The four little horned balls of furs created a barrier between Joey and the beast ready to sink its claws into him. Assault Beast ended up destroying one of the little goats. The Mischief growled in annoyance.

"What's wrong? Thought you could get rid of me so easily?" Joey stuck his tongue out immaturely at him.

Stephan chuckled heartily, "That boy certainly is entertaining. And you underestimate him, Mischief. Many have made the same mistake. Let's see if you can learn from it."

The lion Mischief snarled slightly in frustration.

"Ya gonna keep acting like an angry kitty or are ya gonna duel?" Joey said, trying to get his opponent to lose his cool.

Joey knew if the Mischief lost control of his emotions, he would lose concentration. Joey needed every advantage he could get.

"I place one facedown and end my turn," the Mischief said, trying to stay calm.

Stephan could sense the change in his behavior.

"Great, he's starting to lose it. Just what we needed," Stephan sighed, then he felt it.

A surge of power that pierced his very core. He remembered that power, he would never forget it. It was rushing to their location at an unbelievable speed. Even from where he stood, Stephan could tell, she wasn't angry…she was pissed off!

"I better leave before she gets here," Stephan said, knowing he couldn't let anyone know of his presence. "I got enough information here. Though…"

He was tempted to see the duel to the end. She wouldn't sense him at first anyway. Stephan had used a powerful technique to hide his own presence.

"My move," Joey drew a card.

"I activate my trap, Savage Call! This allows me to special summon any monster from my hand or deck as long as I give up 1500 life points."

Mischief [LP:2100]

"I call forth Beast King Barbaros!"

A ferocious wind twisted between Assault Beast and Warwolf. Beast King Barbaros was a creature designed for battle. It was the lion-version of a centaur, with the torso of a humanoid brown lion, and the lower-body of a black lion with a red stinger at the end of his tail. His long blonde mane bellowed behind him, strange golden spikes adorned the edges of his face and around his waist. For a weapon, he had a long red lance and blue shield for protection.

Beast King Barbaros LV8 [ATK:3000, DEF:1200]

"Dat thing does not look friendly," Joey said cautiously. "I better do something before he gets a chance to attack, otherwise I'm done for."

"Joey!"

His heart grew with pure joy as he heard the gentle voice call out to him. It was like the heavens had heard his plight and sent an angel to his aid. He looked behind him and saw Alice running towards him, her Ace in hand. Joey felt a pang of guilt as he saw those delicate blue eyes watering up.

"Joey!" Alice said again, not caring about the current situation and wrapping her slender arms around Joey's waist, taking him by surprise. "I was so worried about you!"

Her shoulders shook as Alice let out the tears she had been holding in while desperately trying to find him. When she had sensed that mass of power appear out of nowhere, and Joey had not shown up to school yet, the dread in her heart intensified. She had frantically raced through the city, trying to find her friend. For some reason, this Mischief was partially hidden from her. She had to use all of her focus just to locate him. Someone did not want her to find him too soon; they wanted to delay her in her search. That only made her heart sink even more.

"Would you look at that?" Stephan said as he watched the happy reunion between the two friends. "The little Nightingale is so relieved to find her lost puppy."

"I thought, I thought…" she could not say more as she sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay, Alice," Joey said in a brotherly tone. "I'm fine. See? I did exactly what you told me to do and I'm fine."

"But you're hurt," Alice said through teary eyes.

"Ah, it's nothing I can't bounce back from, just a few cuts and bruises," he tried to assure her.

"Excuse me," the Mischief said, the two teenagers remembering his presence, "but we do have a duel to finish."

"Joey," Alice said as she looked up at him.

"It's cool, Alice. I just need this one turn to finish him off," Joey said and Alice let go of him with nod, understanding what he had to do. "Okay, where were we? Oh, dat's right, I was about to kick you sorry Mischief butt."

Alice giggled at Joey optimism, wiping her eyes of any loose tears. Even after everything he had been through, Joey could still joke around. He felt a boost of confidence at making Alice laugh. Joey looked at his hand. If he played his cards right, the duel would end with him the victor.

"All, right," Joey said, "First, I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two more cards."

As he pulled his new cards, a big grin spread on his face. _Awesome, looks like Lady Luck is shining on me today,_ Joey thought excitedly.

The Mischief raised his brow in curiosity. What was the blonde boy up to?

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back Alligator's Sword."

"So what? Your monster is too weak to take on my titans," the Mischief said in a condescending tone.

"I'm not done yet, you oversized pussycat!" Joey shouted indignantly, Alice clasping her hands over her mouth as she laughed at Joey's comment. "I'm going to sacrifice my monster to summon an even stronger one. Say hello to my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Red-Eyes emerged in a blast of fire, sweeping its vast black wings back as it screeched out into the sky. Its black scales gleamed a shade of violet as it took its place by Joey's side.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon LV7 [ATK:2400, DEF:2000]

"That monster requires two tributes to be summoned, how could you summon it with only one?"

"Easy, I played this," Joey said, holding up a magic card. "It's called Downgrade. It lets me decrease the level of a monster equal to the amount of life-points I give up. I gave up 100 to turned Red-Eyes from LV7 to LV6."

Joey [LP:2800]

Alice smiled as she remembered when she had given him that card, as well as another. It had been a few days ago in school. _Joey, I want you to have this cards. I have a feeling they will come in handy soon, and I know you can bring out the best in them._ Alice had no doubt she had made the right choice.

"It doesn't matter," the Mischief said. "Your dragon cannot defeat all of my monsters."

A small devious smile spread on Joey's face, "Ya think so, huh?"

The Mischief took a step back in surprise. Why was this young man so confident? Could he not see that he would lose the duel in the next turn?

"I play the magic card, Joint Forces," a fire now burned in Joey's eyes as he played the second card Alice had given him. "I get to draw five cards from my deck and sent all of the monsters in my hand to the graveyard in order to increase my monster's attack points by their combined strength."

Joey drew his five cards with great satisfaction.

"I sent The Legendary Fisherman, Swordsman of Landstar, and Jinzo to the graveyard to raise my Red-Eyes' attack by 4750!"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon [ATK:7150]

"What?" the Mischief did not see this coming, so much power in one turn.

"Go Joey! Show him what you got!" Alice cheered.

"With pleasure," Joey said in a proud voice. "Time to get rid of your furry friends. Go Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Destroy his Beast King and end this duel!"

A ball of red energy, encircled by black electricity, formed inside its mouth before the dragon shot it straight at the Beast King. Barbaros held his shield in a feeble attempt to stop the attack. It shattered to pieces on contact, the blast destroying everything in its path. The Mischief let out a cry of agony as red fire engulfed his body. The fire soon ceased, the lion Mischief dragging his wounded body. Scorch marks covered his body, his long hair cinched. Joey and Alice stood back as the defeated creature struggled to move forward.

"The master…told me…I…I would be…stronger," he wheezed through raspy breaths, falling to his knees. "He…he promised…it wouldn't hurt…anymore."

"Your master?" Alice said as she took a few careful steps towards the injured creature.

"Alice," Joey reached out to her, not certain it was safe to approach his fallen opponent.

She mouthed that it was okay. She turned back to the Mischief, who was struggling to move. She knelt down in front of the Mischief, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with eyes now filled with confusion.

"Who did this to you?" Alice said in a caring tone. "Why did they do this?"

"I…I…" the Mischief used what strength he had left to speak. "I cannot say. I…swore…I would not. Even if…I wanted to…I could not."

"I see," Alice knew what was going on.

It wasn't a matter of the Mischief wanting to keep silent; it was because someone would not let it.

"It hurts," the Mischief trembled. "It hurts…so much."

Alice moved her hand to his cheek, her heart aching for the poor creature before her, "I can make that go away. And this time, it will be for good."

The Mischief looked up at Alice with hopeful eyes. He knew what she was, what she did.

"Would you truly do that for me? Will you make it go away?" the lion Mischief did not know what to believe anymore.

Someone else had made that same promise before, only to be deceived by that man's sugar-coated lies. He should have known better. But there was something about this girl, a warmth she radiated, that assured him she could help.

"It will be quick," Alice smiled sadly as she rose to her feet. "Then, you'll be free."

She raised her scythe to shoulder-length, the silver glimmering in the sunlight. The Mischief looked at her with a grateful gaze, and whispered thank you as Alice swung her weapon in the blink of an eye. The grey lion vanished in a shower of black dust, his spirit riding the wind as he floated towards the heavens where he belonged. Stephan stared down at them. Saying not one word, he turned around and left. His work was done. Alice brought down her scythe upright, the bottom of handle clinking on the concrete. She had her back to Joey, who had witnessed the whole thing.

"Alice?" Joey wondered if she was alright.

"I'm okay," Alice said, spinning on her heel so gracefully, wearing a big smile. "Everything's right again."

Joey couldn't agree more. As light fell on the street again, everything seemed to come alive again. The dark energy dissipated, replaced by the comforting feeling of warm homes. The trees and creatures summoned by the Mischief disappeared into small twinkling lights, no longer needed as their master had been defeated. Joey looked over at his dragon. He stroked its smooth head, and it responded with a low yet affectionate growl. His scapegoat huddled loving around Joey, happy to serve such a wonderful master. One of the goats floated over to Alice, nuzzling against her arm. She wrapped her arms around it, petting it in appreciation for its concern for her. That and it was so cute! Red-Eyes looked at Joey for a moment before signaling the little goats it was time to leave. They looked saddened by this, but flew to Red-Eyes' side without protest. Joey and Alice waved them bye as they too shimmered away.

"Joey," he turned to Alice, who was looking down. "I-"

"Don't say another word," Joey interrupted her.

She looked at him hesitantly, debating whether she should still say anything or keep quiet. She decided on the latter. Joey took the chance to continue.

"Look, Alice," Joey placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you're probably feeling bad right now, but you have to know dat it is not your fault. Those Mischiefs things go after strong people, dat's what ya told me. So, it makes sense dat big guy came after me. I did exactly what ya told me to do and I'm alive because of it. Besides, I've been in plenty of life-threatening situations before and I'm still here in one piece."

Alice giggled softly as she heard Joey finish. She should have known he could handle himself. He had helped saved the world a number of times after all.

"I'm sorry, Joey," Alice said. "But like you said before, you're my friend, and I tend to look out for my friends."

"Right," Joey chuckled, messing her hair a bit.

"Joey!"

They turned around to see Yugi and the others running towards them. A wave of relief washed over Yugi and company as they saw their loud-mouthed friend in fairly good shape. Other than some mild wounds, Joey looked to be fine.

"Joey!" Tea shouted as she grabbed him in a big hug. "We were so worried about you!"

"Yeah man, what did think you were doing going after one of those monsters by yourself?" Tristan said angrily, though the concern for his friend was obvious in his tone.

"Sorry guys," Joey said, Tea letting him go. "It's not like I planned it. The thing came after me out of nowhere. I had to do something, so I dueled it."

"It must have been some duel," Yugi said as he looked at the wreckage left behind, a souvenir of the duel. "What happened, Joey?"

"I think I can explained," they all jumped at the sound of Michael's voice, with the exception of Alice who was already aware of her brother's presence.

He was standing over a rubble of concrete where one of the trees had sprouted. He looked up at them with his usual aloof gaze.

"I see you had quite the duel, Joey," Michael said walking over to them. "Considering this was your first duel with a Mischief, I'd say the damage to the area is not that bad."

They looked at him with wide eyes and open mouths. Not that bad? The street was a disaster, no way anyone would be able to drive there for a few months; debris was scattered everywhere, walls left with huge dents, no doubt they would collapse soon. Yugi was glad it was an empty neighborhood, with everyone gone for the day.

"You're not seriously telling me it could have been worse?" Joey asked incredulously, though he felt he didn't have to as the answer seemed obvious.

"Yup," Alice answered anyway, looking oh-so-innocent.

Joey counted his lucky stars it hadn't turned that way. Tristan patted him on the back in agreement as he thought the same thing.

"So, what now? We can't just leave the place like this," Tea said as she took everything in.

"No need to worry," Michael replied coolly. "I will take care of it. Alice, why don't you take everyone back our place while I deal with this?"

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Alice unknowingly looked up at him with those big, beautiful eyes.

"It's fine," Michael chuckled lightly.

"Okay!" Alice said then turned to her friends. "Let's go. I'm sure you guys could use a good rest, especially you, Joey."

"What about school?" Joey brought up as he then remembered.

"Dude, you just face a monster in a duel, and won, and you're just thinking about that?" Tristan said in a somewhat amazed tone.

"It's fine, Joey," Yugi said. "Alice told the teacher you had an emergency and convinced her to let us come help you out."

A wide smile spread on Joey's face, he grabbed Alice in a big hug. She blushed a bit, but only for a second. She was getting used to Joey's hugs.

"Thanks, Alice. You're an angel."

"Aw, Joey, no I'm not," Alice laughed.

Though in Yugi's mind, she was. Alice was their guardian angel, whether she knew it or not. Michael watched his sister and their friends walk away, talking amicably with each other, Tristan begging for details on Joey's duel. Michael was so glad Alice had found such great friends. Once they were out of sight, Michael brought his attention to the matter at hand. There was a small residue of the Mischief's presence left. Michael concentrated on it, locking on the tiny fragments. After a while, he stopped. His eyes narrowed as his suspicions were confirmed.

"It's the same as before," he said in a serious tone. "What is going on here?"

* * *

><p>Stephan walked down the path, hands in his pockets. He walked through the door frame and saw Fabian kneeling down by the magic circle, muttering incoherently. Stephan walked to his side and knelt down as well, bowing his head. The same glow emanated from the ground and soon enough, Johan was standing in the middle of the room again, his silver eyes locking on Stephan.<p>

"Stephan, your report."

"The Mischief performed as expected," Stephan said, his head down. "There was a definite increase in power, it subjugated to my will fairly easily."

"However…" Johan knew there was more.

"Control over its will dwindled after it was pushed to its limits."

"I see," Johan said as he paced across the room then stopped. "Do they know it was us?"

"No," Stephan answered. "They have their suspicions but no real clue as to who is behind it."

"And that is how it will be until it is too late," Johan smirked devilishly. "This promises to be a very interesting tournament indeed. Those Exia fools won't know what hit them…and even then there will be nothing they can do."

The flames from the torches went out as a deadly wind blew through the room, and the darkness fell on the room.

**Hey people, what did you think of the duel? I think it was too short, so I would very much like your opinions on it. I'm following the rules of the game from the show because it makes them easier to write. I want to clarify that KaibaxKisara will be the main pairing I will work on. I just think there is so much to build on them. I will still include other pairings, but KaibaxKisara will be the more developed of them. I just realized I messed up Tristan's last name in Chapter 1. I needed to point that out otherwise it would have bothered me to no end.**

**Cards I Made Up:**

** Savage Call [Trap Card]: By giving up 1500 LP, you can summon any Beast-Warrior-type from your hand or deck.**

** Downgrade [Magic Card]: Give up 100 LP to decrease the level of a monster in your hand or field accordingly.**

** Joint Forces [Magic Card]: Draw five cards from you deck. Send all the monsters in your hand and increase to ATK of one monster on your field by their combined ATK. **

**Please review because I love hearing from you all.**

**Preview: The gang wants to help Alice relax and decide to go to the new exhibition at the Domino Museum, and make a surprising discovery concerning their fair-haired friend.**


	13. Chapter 13: Night at the Museum

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the franchise. This fan fiction is merely for entertainment purposes and not my own profit.**

**Author's Note: What up, people? It is I, Magdalene Thorne, with a new chapter for you. Didn't think I would leave you all, now did you ;)? So, now we find out yet another mysterious part concerning Alice. What could it be? How big will it be? Okay, who am I kidding? They're going to the museum, what do you think is going to happen? But in any case, it is definitely going to be interesting. And thank you very much to biskittens for explaining the AU thing to me, and giving me three reviews in a row. Well, let's get on with it, shall we? Here's chapter 12, enjoy :D**

Chapter 12: Night at the Museum

The afternoon sun hung high in the blue sky as the end of school approached. The students' chatter picked up as they gained a boost of energy at the anticipation of the end of the day. The teacher was going over a few last-minute details about their homework, though nobody was really paying attention to her. She didn't seem to mind, as she too was anxious to get home and relax. It was made even better by the fact that it was Friday, the weekend was finally here. Alice stared into space, utterly bored and tired. She rested her head on her desk, waiting for the last bell to ring.

Yugi looked over at her, then at the empty seat in front of her. It had only been yesterday that Joey had been attacked by a Mischief. Though his injuries were minor, Alice insisted on Joey going to the hospital until he made a full recovery. Looking at those sad, blue eyes, Joey could not even try to argue with her. Bakura had asked what had happened when he found out Joey was in the hospital. They lied to Bakura and said Joey had been in a scuffle with some not-so-friendly duelists who wanted to take him down a peg. That was more or less true, somewhere in-between. They told Joey's father the same thing. He was stunned by the news, but even more relieved that Joey was alright.

Yugi lightly tugged on Tea's sleeve. She turned to him, wondering what he wanted. He directed her attention to Alice, who wore a rather depressed face. They shared looks of equal worry. It was obvious to them that Alice was blaming herself for what had happened to Joey. Despite the fact that everyone, especially Joey, had assured her she was not at fault, Alice couldn't help feeling somewhat responsible for the incident. They had to do something to cheer Alice up, anything to bring out the funk she was in. That was when Bakura approached them. The bell rang and the students, along with some of the faculty, walked briskly out of the school, relieved that it was the weekend. Bakura seemed particularly chipper at the moment when he walked up to Yugi and Tristan, who were kind enough to wait for him by the front gate.

"Hey guys," he said cheerfully. "Thanks for waiting for me."

"No problem, Bakura," Yugi said. "You seemed a bit more energetic than usual. Did something good happen?"

"You bet! My father's new exhibition is opening tomorrow and I'm so excited!" Bakura almost shouted in his enthusiasm.

"That's great," Tristan said. "Is it invite only, or can anyone go?"

"It's open-invitation," Bakura answered. "Completely open to the public, that's how father wanted it. So, can I count on you guys coming?"

"Of course," Yugi said, curious as to what Bakura's father had been working so hard on. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great! This is going to be fantastic. There will be a buffet, live music," Bakura listed off.

"If Joey was here, he would say you had him at buffet," Tristan joked.

In his hospital bed, Joey sneezed, muttering in his sleep about how he knew Tristan was making fun of him.

"Do you think Joey will be able to come? I'm sure he'd enjoyed going as well."

"It's fine," Yugi said to his British friend. "They're only holding him till tomorrow morning. You'll definitely be seeing him having a ball at the exhibition tomorrow."

"It wouldn't be a party without him," Bakura grinned as he knew Joey to be quite lively.

A car horn interrupted their conversation and Bakura saw his father waving him over.

"Well, I'll see you all at the museum tomorrow. Bye!"

They waved at him as his father drove by them before disappearing down the street. Yugi and Tristan waited patiently for Alice and Tea to join them at the entrance. Alice was getting her things at a snail's pace. Tea could see that Alice was in a very bad mood. It was no wonder, what with that dream recurring more often, then Joey getting attacked, and all this new activity. Alice needed some time to just relax and have fun, something to get her mind off of all the chaos she had to deal with. She knew her friends could see it too. Alice let out a heavy sigh. How she hated to worry them so.

"Alice?" Tea was standing at the doorway, waiting for her friend.

Alice could tell Tea was wondering what was on her mind. She should just tell Tea, at least part of it. After all, what was the point of lying to her friends after she had already revealed so much?

"I'm fine, Tea," Alice said as she walked past her friend and they made their way down the hall. "I'm just tired. So much has happened, I haven't even had time to think. I just need one good day, to just get my thoughts together."

"That sounds like a pretty good idea right about now," Tea smiled in agreement. "How about we just hang out and do nothing this weekend?"

"That…sounds wonderful," Alice said as she would love nothing more.

Soon, the two girls were in much higher spirits as they as they reached outside, laughing warmly with arms laced together. Once he saw them, Yugi called the girls over. He felt lighter when he noticed how much brighter Alice's mood was. Looking over at Tea, he assumed all Alice needed was some good girl-talk.

"Hey Alice, you're looking better," Tristan said thinking the same as Yugi.

"Thanks, I think," Alice said. "Tea and I were talking, and we thought that we could all use some down time, to just be lazy for a day. It does one wonders. I can definitely vouch for that."

"That sounds great but," Yugi said, trying not to sound inconsiderate of Alice, "Bakura said his father's new exhibit was opening Saturday, and he would he love it if we went."

"Oh, that's right," Alice gasped as she remembered. "I totally forgot! Bakura told me it was this weekend. I suppose a trip to the museum is long overdue, for me anyway. I have been really wanting to go but what with everything that's happened…"

"It's okay, Alice," Yugi gave her a comforting smile. "We can all go together tomorrow, and we can show you around. We've been there quite a few times."

Tea and Tristan laughed nervously. A few times? If that wasn't the understatement of the year, it was definitely in the top ten. With all the adventures they had been on with Atem, the gang practically lived in the Domino Museum. They had become experts on most of the layout of the building. Alice looked at them with an amused glint in her eyes. After Yugi had mentioned the name Atem, and the fact she already knew a bit about their ventures, Alice decided to take a second look at them in Exia's files. She had an "Oh!" moment when she remembered who Atem was. She wondered when they were going to realize she already knew all about their previous "extracurricular activities".

"Soooo," Alice drawled, "does this mean we're on for the museum?"

"Yep," Yugi replied. "Tristan and I are going with Mr. Wheeler to the hospital to pick up Joey after he's discharged tomorrow."

"Perfect!" Alice beamed. "I can't wait!"

Neither could Yugi. However, a small voice in the back of his head nagged at him. For some unknown reason, Yugi could feel a strange sense of anticipation as the day slowly went on. What was it?

* * *

><p>"Mr. Kaiba."<p>

The young man looked up as his right-hand man, Roland, approached him with a small pile of papers.

"Here is your mail, sir," the older man said as he handed the papers to his employer.

Kaiba eyed the man in front of him with a sense of caution. He could tell Roland was up to something, not only because of how nervous the man was acting, but also due to the fact that Kaiba's secretary was usually the one to hand him his mail.

"Roland," Kaiba said with a tinge of suspicion in his voice. "What's going on?"

Roland did not answer right away. He turned his head to the door, trying to convey his answer through other means of communication besides speaking. Kaiba followed Roland's direction and saw a small tuff of black shaggy hair poke from the slightly ajar door. A knowing smirk spread on Kaiba's face. Mokuba was up to something, and it was obviously something Kaiba would not have anything to do with if asked like a normal person. No, Mokuba had to devised various ploys to somehow convince his older brother to do whatever it was that the boy wanted to take part in. Entertaining to say the least, Kaiba was impressed by how Mokuba put so much thought into his schemes. He was definitely his little brother, no doubt about it.

"Tell me, Roland," Kaiba said, feigning ignorance at the matter, "I was wondering where Mokuba was. You see, a certain friend of his left a gift here for him. I was going to give it to him once he came to see me, but since he's not here, I guess I'll have to tell Alice that Mokuba doesn't want her present."

Mokuba burst into the office with a look of supreme joy on his face.

"Alice brought me something? What, what is it?" he said rapidly.

"Oh, did she now? I guess lied about that," Kaiba grinned smugly, ignoring his brother's angry yelling. "Mokuba, I knew you were going to play some trick on me to get me to do something I don't want to do."

Mokuba abruptly stopped yelling, "How did you figure it out?"

"Roland isn't exactly the best man for that certain type of 'job'," Kaiba said.

"That figures. Nice going, Roland," Mokuba said with a dry tone.

"I'm sorry, sir," Roland said facing the younger Kaiba boy. "But your brother is not one to be so easily fooled. Also, I really like my job, so you can understand my predicament."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Mokuba sighed in defeat; clearly his brother was the victor this time. "I'll get you next time, Seto."

"Right," Kaiba said sarcastically. "Roland, you may leave now."

The older man graciously thanked Kaiba, bowing repeatedly as he left the room still employed. Kaiba merely rolled his eyes at his over-dramatic actions. He had obviously been spending too much time around Pegasus. Mokuba slummed on the couch, pouting at how his trick, which he had worked so hard on, had failed before it even had a chance. Kaiba gave him a small smile, Mokuba just muttered whatever. He grabbed the remote from the small table in front of him and turned on the flat-screen on the side wall of the office. As Mokuba flipped through the channels, nothing interesting was on, Kaiba's attention fell on the pile of papers Roland had brought in. Somewhat curious as to what was so important in the mail that Mokuba tried to pull a fast-one on him, Kaiba picked the papers and skimmed through them. Mokuba noticed Kaiba going through the mail. He watched as his older brother went through the pile with little interest.

Kaiba couldn't understand why Mokuba was so fascinated with the day's mail. There was nothing of significance that he could see. As he quickly threw each piece of correspondence to the side, Kaiba stopped as he came upon something…different. It was an advertisement for the new exhibit at the Domino Museum, opening that weekend. He carefully scanned the paper. The man in charge of the exhibition was Daisuke Bakura, one of the leading experts in the field of archeology. He was also Ryou Bakura's father. Kaiba looked up from the paper to Mokuba, who wore an anxious look on his face.

"Is this what you wanted me to see?" Kaiba said as he held up the paper for Mokuba to see.

The young boy nodded, shyly looking down at his hands, "Bakura told me about last week. He seemed really pumped about it and I thought…"

"That we could go," Kaiba finished for his brother.

Kaiba leaned back in his chair, Mokuba studying his face for any clue as to what he was thinking. Kaiba was deep in thought. Everything was going smoothly at the company. The tournament was right around the corner, and Mokuba really wanted to go. Maybe he was getting soft, but then again, was it really a bad thing? Mokuba could think of only one thing that could decide it, or rather, someone.

"Did I mention Alice is going opening night?" Mokuba said innocently.

Kaiba's eyes slightly widened, barely for one to really tell, but Mokuba wasn't just anyone. Alice? She would be there? It had been a few weeks since Kaiba had seen her, since that day. He wouldn't say it out loud, but Kaiba did want to see Alice. He enjoyed talking with her, seeing her smile and be so at ease with him. Kaiba cleared his throat trying to compose himself. He was acting so out of character, but he didn't seem to mind it very much.

"Really?" Kaiba said, trying to act like it didn't matter to him.

Mokuba knew him too well. He wore a mischievous smile as he continued to stare at Kaiba. He had noticed how Kaiba had acted when he had met Alice, how attentive he had been to her, the constant glances he'd sent her way, how relaxed he had been around her. Kaiba thought he had been discreet in his actions, but Mokuba had noticed it all. He hadn't been completely sure about Kaiba's feelings toward Alice, but after he had returned to the living from getting snacks, the looks on their faces said it all. Though Mokuba knew Kaiba would never admit out loud, the young man was drawn to her. That was something Kaiba could not deny, and surprisingly enough, nor did he want to.

"I suppose we could go," Kaiba said casually, returning to his computer.

"Really?" Mokuba said with glee.

Kaiba nodded, his little brother jumping up and down the couch.

"Mokuba, stop bouncing on the couch or you'll get hurt. Then you won't be able to go to the museum on Saturday."

Mokuba immediately landing in a seat position, looking up at his brother with eyes that said sorry. Kaiba rolled his eyes in response, a motion that said whatever. As Mokuba turned back to the T.V., Kaiba tried to get some work done. However, he found it hard to concentrate when his thoughts formed around one specific individual. Kaiba would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to the weekend. He wanted to see her again, talk to her. Kaiba's fingers left the computer keyboard as he became wrapped up in his mind. It was amazing how quickly he had accepted Alice, how he had spoken to her so easily. He couldn't wait, Saturday couldn't come any faster.

* * *

><p>"Michael, Alice, time to go!" Drake called to them from the foot of the stairs, the time 10 minutes to 7:00 P.M.<p>

The celebratory party for the new exhibition at the Domino Museum was minutes away and Drake was ready to get going, his hands in the pockets of his brown overcoat as he waited patiently for his nephew and niece. Though they would be cutting it close, Drake knew that with Michael behind the wheel, they would get to the exhibition right on time. After a while, two sets of footsteps were heard descending the stairs. Michael came down first, the expression on his face unreadable as usual. He straightened his dark purple shirt, which matched his loose hair. He lifted his soft black pants as he sat by the front door and put on his shoes.

Alice followed not a second later, wearing a big smile. She was dressed in a white, long-sleeved frilly dress that was tight at the waist and flowed effortlessly at the bottom. The skirt reached midway on her thighs. Thin dark blue ribbons were sewn around the hem, the end of the sleeves, and the collar. She wore long, matching white socks with the same ribbon seen at the top. Another bigger blue ribbon was laced delicately through her white locks, holding them in place while the rest fell down her left shoulder in a low ponytail fashion. Drake awed when he saw her walking down the stairs, holding a pair of blue Lolita style high-heels.

"Don't you look precious?" he said in an affectionate, fatherly way.

"Thanks," Alice said as she sat by the front door and put on her shoes.

"Is everyone set then?" Drake said once both siblings began walking out the front door.

"Yep," Alice chirped. "This is going to be so much fun!"

They walked out the door and headed for Michael's car. Alice sat in the back so Drake could get the front seat. She was sitting upright, looking ready to go, watching her brother start the car. He revved the engine, preparing for yet another insane display of maneuvers that he called driving. Seeing his sister safely strapped in, Michael gripped the wheel ever so lightly. Drake saw this as he was about to strap in.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Drake yelled but was too late.

Michael peeled out of the driveway, leaving scorch marks on the smooth concrete of the road. Drake flayed about, trying desperately to click his seatbelt in. He just couldn't click the stupid belt in. He saw two pale hands cover his as Alice helped him get buckled in. Drake looked back at Alice with a smile of thanks. Michael swerved by corners like there was no one on the streets, though that couldn't be farther from the truth. Pedestrians ran or jumped out of the way as they saw the car approaching. One man was walking his dog when he saw Michael and immediately picked up his pet and ran for his life. He fell on the sidewalk, wondering if a tornado had just passed him.

"Sorry!" Alice said as she poked her head out of her window, and waved back at the people left behind in the wake of her brother's crazy driving. "Michael, that's enough. I know I said this exhibition is important but I do not want to scare people half to death because we're running late."

The stern tone in Alice's voice was enough to get through to Michael. He relaxed his grip on the wheel and the car began to slow down. He looked back at his sister through his mirror. He gave her an apologetic look. Alice sighed and smiled back at Michael, forgiving him. He didn't want to be late for the exhibition. They had been so busy the last couple of weeks. He could see it was starting to bother Alice, and Michael would do anything to cheer his sister up. She had enough to deal with without losing her sanity.

* * *

><p>The Domino Museum shined brilliantly in the nightly hours as people began arriving for the grand opening of the new exhibit. Reporters were busy taking pictures or interviewing people as they arrived. Some famous faces were among the excited populace. Mai Valentine, of course, had heard of the exhibit and was glad to be invited by her friends. It would be something fun to do in the wait for the tournament to start. She had been approached by several reporters, who asked her how she thought the tournament would go and how she was preparing. Her answers were vague as she honestly didn't want to talk to the press. The reporters got the hint and moved on to other people to interview. At that moment, Maximillion Pegasus arrived, stepping out of his limo with an air of grandeur. Onlookers gasped in surprise as the silver-haired man made his way to the museum, waving at fans with a big smile. <em>Ham it up, why don't you,<em> Mai thought dryly as Pegasus continued to act like he was a god to his fans.

"Mai!" she turned around and saw the gang walking up to her. "Hey, how are you?"

"Good, considering the little 'incident' over there," Mai said as she pointed at Pegasus. "Anyway, do you guys know anything about this new exhibit? Because I have no clue."

"Bakura said it has to do with Celtic lore," Yugi explained as they walked up the steps to the museum. "Apparently his father has been working hard in that particular subject for the past year. Dr. Bakura had a theory that he could help locate some supposedly lost ruins from long ago. When the family went to Britain, his dad got the chance to explore further on the matter. From the look of things, he was right."

"That's amazing," Mai said. "Bakura must be so proud."

"He sure is," Joey said, lagging behind. "Ya shoulda heard him going on and on about it the other day when he came to visit me at the hospital."

"Oh, really?" Mai stopped right at the entrance to the building, her back to the rest of her friends. "Joey, what do you mean when Bakura went to visit you at the hospital?"

They came to a halt as well, the smiles on their faces turning into frowns, mainly Tea and Tristan, who began chiding Joey in hushed voices for talking without thinking. Yugi tried to stop them before Mai caught them.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer me?" Mai said as she turned to face them, Yugi getting his friends to calm down beforehand.

"Um, ya see, the thing is," Joey began, unsure of what excuse to give her.

"Joey was running late for school a few days ago when a group of thugs picked a fight with him," Yugi stepped in to help him out. "They beat him up a bit until Alice and Michael showed up and intervened. Alice insisted Joey go to the hospital just to make sure he was alright."

"I see, well, I'm glad it wasn't too serious. You sure you're okay to be here?" Mai asked Joey.

She was now angry he had been ambushed by some idiots who had nothing better to do than to beat up whoever they saw. If only she knew the truth, but it was better that she didn't, at least for the time being. Joey could see that Mai was upset about it, he couldn't tell her the whole truth, but that didn't mean he would tell her part of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm as healthy as an ox," he said, striking a Hercules pose.

"And you eat like one too," Tristan added.

"Come here and say dat to my face!" Joey said angrily as he tried to catch a now running Tristan.

"Will you two knock it off?" Tea sighed mildly annoyed.

Tristan stopped for a moment just in time for Joey to catch him in a headlock. The others watched Tristan try to find his way out of Joey's arms, not caring about the looks they were getting.

"I see you are still as 'entertaining' as ever."

Joey stiffened a bit as he heard the deep male voice behind him. He stared daggers at the young man who stood a few feet from them.

"Shut up, Kaiba," Joey said, letting go of Tristan, who was now rubbing his neck.

"Hey Kaiba," Yugi said, stepping in-between the two. "How have you been? Busy with the tournament, I presume?"

"Yes, I am," Kaiba said as he turned to Yugi, Joey beginning to yell at Kaiba not to ignore him. "I assume you are registered by now."

"Yep, both of us," Yugi motioned to Joey, who was fuming away while Tristan tried to keep him from doing something dumb.

"You better be," Mokuba said popping up from behind Kaiba. "Otherwise it wouldn't be a real tournament without you guys."

"Maybe not without Yugi," Kaiba scoffed, angering Joey even more.

As Joey managed to step away from Tristan, trying to get at Kaiba, the soft clanking of heels could be heard coming up the steps.

"Hello everyone," Alice warmly greeted her friends.

Joey immediately halted, skidding on the soles of his sneakers. He swung his arms about in a crazy manner as he tried to balance himself out. If he hadn't stopped, not only would Joey have tackled Kaiba, but Alice would have been taken down in the process. Tristan and Yugi ran up behind Joey and helped him out by grabbing the back of his shirt in order for to pull him into a better stance.

"Alice!" Mokuba exclaimed as he hopped over to the young girl.

"Hi Mokuba," Alice said. "Excited about tonight?"

"Yep, we both are. Right, Seto?" Mokuba turned to his brother as though he expected Kaiba to agree with him.

"I suppose," Kaiba said, looking to the side.

She was really here, and she looked so cute in that frilly white dress. Kaiba had to look away in fear of staring at Alice for too long. He hoped he would get some alone time with her at some point in the evening. As much as Kaiba liked talking with Alice, he preferred to do it without Yugi and his friends around ruining everything. It was less awkward that way.

"I'm glad you came, Seto," Alice said, Mokuba stepping to the side to watch the two.

Her heart beat ever faster as she gazed at Kaiba. She didn't understand why she felt this way around him, but she still sensed that Kaiba would be a great friend to her nonetheless, so Alice put her worries aside in order to make the most of the night. She didn't notice the slight blush on Kaiba's cheeks as she said his name. Fortunately for Kaiba, none of the other people present had either. He watched Alice walk over to the others, talking to Mai about the upcoming tournament and how anxious she was for it to commence already. There was a glow about Alice that she radiated that made it impossible for Kaiba to want to look away. Eventually he did once he realized what he was doing. Mokuba, being the smart little boy that he was, had noticed Kaiba's odd behavior.

"Hey Seto," Mokuba whispered, tugging at the sleeve of Kaiba's purple trench coat.

"Yes Mokuba?"

"If you want, I can distract the others so you can have a little alone time with Alice," Mokuba said it like it was no big deal.

Kaiba stared at the boy in surprise with wide eyes.

"Don't worry about a thing, big brother. I'll take care everything," Mokuba winked at him before running up to the others.

Leave it to Mokuba to actually render Kaiba speechless. That kid was way too perceptive for his age. Kaiba blamed it on all the mayhem they'd endured. Yugi called it "adventure".

"Okay, let's get inside then," Alice said walking gracefully to the doors.

"Wait, what about Michael?" Yugi asked.

"I'm right here," Michael said, appearing right behind Joey and Tristan.

The two of them jumped in the air, nearly out of their skin in shock. Why did he have to do that? Joey got the feeling Michael got a kick out of scaring people. Perhaps Alice wasn't the only one that liked to mess with people. Before anyone could ask where Michael had come from, Alice suggested they get inside before it got late. Inside, the museum was filled with the buzzing of the guests as they walked from one hall to the next, checking the priceless displays on view. Bakura walked up to them, smiling from ear to ear, deciding to be their tour guide for the night. As he led them to his father's exhibit in the main hall, they neared the buffet. Once it was in Joey's sights, the young man ran to the table and begun serving himself everything he could grab. Tristan soon joined him with equal energy. There was a band playing soft jazz music, setting a relaxed mood in the atmosphere.

Mokuba saw the dessert table not far from them. He was about to make his way towards it when Kaiba grabbed him firmly by the shoulder. Kaiba reminded him of how sick Mokuba had gotten the last time he had eaten too many sweets. Mokuba tried to persuade his older brother to let him get a few desserts, but Kaiba wouldn't budge. Yugi watched as Mokuba pleaded for at least a piece of cake. He was about to go help him out when Alice placed a plate of chocolate cake in Mokuba's hands. She smiled at Kaiba and said one sweet wouldn't hurt the boy. Yugi thought Kaiba was going to yell at Alice, put her down for clearly defying his decision. He was nothing less than shocked when Kaiba gave Alice a small smile and agreed it was alright. Had Yugi heard right? Had Kaiba actually listened to someone else and agreed with Alice? Tea was standing next to Yugi and had seen the whole thing too. She exchanged bewildered looks with Yugi, wondering if they had imagined the whole thing.

Alice skipped over to Joey and Tristan, telling to them to pace themselves as the two wolfed down their food. With one look from those gorgeous blue eyes, the two of them melted like butter. They could not find in themselves to argue with Alice. Kaiba watched as Alice laughed at Joey and Tristan's eating habits. Mai joined them, eyeing Joey particularly close. Who would have thought someone like Mai would show any interest in Joey? Kaiba couldn't believe, and didn't really care as his attention was drawn elsewhere. Alice had walked over to the displays in the hallway leading outside the rest of the museum, her eyes taking in every inch of the renaissance paintings that hung from the walls. He looked back at the others. Yugi and Tea had joined their friends by the buffet, fearing if they didn't get something to eat soon, a certain loudmouthed blond would eat it all. Michael was having a conversation with Bakura's father and the white-haired young man about the exhibit. Mokuba tugged on his sleeve once more. Kaiba looked down at him, Mokuba mouthing how this was his chance. Kaiba looked straight ahead and strode casually over to Alice.

Alice was looking at the painting before her with great focus. It was breathtaking, depicting the Virgin Mary with her infant child, Jesus Christ, nestled closely in her arms. The attention to detail always amazed Alice. Despite all the flaws humans have, she knew they were capable of such potential once they looked past their limitations. It was moments like this that helped put things in perspective for her. Alice was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the footsteps approach her. Kaiba smiled as she noticed the serious look Alice had. Her eyes shined as she gazed at the painting in front of her. She looked so ethereal, so beautiful, so… Wait a second! Kaiba had to pace himself. He had only met Alice a little while ago and he couldn't be so forward with her. He had to take things slow, that's how people did it nowadays. At least, he thought they did.

"It's incredible," Alice said in a soft voice.

She hadn't noticed Kaiba yet. He smirked in amusement, watching her as she remained enthralled by the art of the old masters.

"It certainly is," he said.

Alice turned around in surprise and faced Kaiba.

"Oh Seto, I didn't see you there," she said.

"It's fine, that painting is quite outstanding," Kaiba said as he looked at it. "I've never had much of an interest in art, but I do appreciate such skill as this."

"I know what you mean," Alice began walking further down the hall away from the party. "Come on, let's see if we can find any others you like."

Kaiba followed her without argument, only too happy to get away from the loud sounds of the party, and most importantly, from anyone who would disturb his time with Alice.

"Come on, Seto," Alice waved back at him. "Hurry up, slowpoke!"

"I'm coming," Kaiba said, feeling better with each step he took.

As he watched Kaiba and Alice walk out of his line of sight, Mokuba couldn't stop the huge grin of satisfaction that appeared on his face. He didn't even have to create a distraction for his brother. He began eating his cake in triumph.

"Someone looks happy," Mokuba looked up to see Drake emerging from the crowd of people.

"Drake, I didn't know you were coming."

Drake smiled kindly at the boy, "Well, Alice was raving about the exhibit, and I thought I would come too. Now, have you seen my dear Alice? I seem to have lost track of her."

"Don't worry about her," Mokuba said as he finished his cake. "She's with Seto, walking around the museum. I think they're looking at renaissance art right now."

"That's my Alice," Drake chuckled. "She loves museums. She must be dragging your poor brother all over the place."

"It's okay, Seto seemed just as interested," Mokuba added.

"Drake, stop bothering Mokuba," Michael said as he walked up to them, Bakura following at his side.

"Michael, why do you have to be so mean to me?" Drake pouted childishly.

Mokuba and Bakura laughed as they watched the scene between Michael and Drake become quite entertaining to watch. It was hard not to laugh, what with Drake acting overly-dramatic and Michael maintaining his aloof demeanor despite it all, which made it even funnier. Yugi and the others walked over after finally managing to pry Joey away from the buffet.

"Hey, what's with Michael and this weirdo?" Joey inquired, stuffing a piece of food in his mouth.

"That's Drake," Mokuba answered. "He is Alice and Michael's uncle."

Joey spit out the food in an instant, some left lodged in his throat. He signaled for help and Tristan and Bakura rushed to his aid, punching Joey's back to help release the food. With their help, Joey was able to swallow the food and gasped for air as his throat was freed of the constriction. The others wore looks of awe and disbelief. No way…they couldn't believe it.

"Their…uncle?" Joey voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Yes," Michael stepped forth. "Uncle, these are our friends, the ones from Alice's school."

"Oh! Yes, I have heard so much about you from Alice," Drake's attitude changed in the blink of an eye, going from dramatic to cool and professional. "Hello, I am Drake Kingsley. I am very pleased to meet you all."

"Hello," Yugi said as he shook Drake's hand. "I'm…"

"Yugi Muto, I know," Drake said. "Alice has told me so much about you, all of you."

Drake then proceeded to name everyone else, greeting them all with a great big smile. Yugi was pleasantly surprised by how much Alice had spoken about them to her family. But what surprised him the most was Drake's age. He couldn't have been more than a few years older than Michael.

"I still don't believe you're Alice's uncle," Joey said. "You look way too young."

"Yes, I know. I get that a lot," Drake said in a friendly tone. "But it is true."

"My, how is that possible?" Mai said in wonder. "Do you have some secret to keep looking so young?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Drake said, earning a stern look from Michael. "Great family genes."

Michael blanched as the others laughed at Drake's joke. If only they knew it wasn't really a joke.

"Excuse me, may I have everyone's attention?" the crowd grew quiet as an elder man in a formal suit stood at the podium, gaining their gaze. "Thank you. I would like to begin by formally welcoming everyone to the opening of the new exhibit of the Domino City Museum."

As they listened to the man talk about a few facts about the museum, Yugi looked around the room. Nowhere in sight from what he could tell. Where had Kaiba and Alice gone to?

* * *

><p>Alice appeared to glide along the corridor, seemingly without a care in the world. Kaiba was right behind her, smiling as he watched her. They had been walking for a bit, giving quick glances at whatever piece of art they passed, unless one caught their eye, or rather it caught Alice's eye. If that were the case, the two would stop and take their time, discussing various things about the art. Usually, Kaiba wouldn't give such topics a second thought, but Alice made it all seem so interesting, that he found himself easily joining in on the conversation. Perhaps it had more to do with the small fact that he had Alice all to himself. No annoying friends of hers bothering them, no one coming up to him for an autograph, just the two of them enjoying each other's company.<p>

"Seto?" he blinked at the sound of his name, Alice staring up at him curiously. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yes, I'm fine," Kaiba said, feeling the heat rise slightly in his cheeks.

_Damn it, why do I feel this way around her? It is so unlike me,_ Kaiba thought frustrated. He was supposed to be above this, he was supposed to be immune to the bothersome emotions that he felt at that very moment. He looked back at Alice who had a worried look in her eyes. He instantly hated that look. He never wanted to see her like that. A sweet smile suited her beautiful face best.

"Come on, there's more to see," Kaiba smiled at her.

Alice immediately felt her heart skip a beat, the light-headed feeling returning. Kaiba had such an enchanting smile, Alice could feel the red begin to spread on her face.

"Uh, okay," she muttered as she kept her head low so Kaiba wouldn't see the blush burning on her white skin.

He noticed the change in her demeanor.

"Alice," she had to admit, she loved how he said her name.

She shook her head, "Sorry about that, zoned out there for a bit."

He wasn't convinced but he didn't push the subject. As they walked the long white halls, their shoes softly clanking on the smooth, light blue tile floor, Kaiba slowly recognized their current location. He had walked through this particular part of the museum before, on a night he would never forget. A knot began to twist in his gut; this place brought back bad memories. Luckily, no Egyptian woman appeared out of the corner of the hall as they came upon a set of heavy wooden doors. Alice looked up at the doors, her eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"I wonder what's inside," she said, a hint of mischief in her voice.

She reached for the gold-painted handle, another hand came over hers, preventing her from opening the door. Alice turned to Kaiba, who held a serious expression as he looked at the doors.

"Seto? What is it?" Alice could see there was something troubling Kaiba, his grip on her hand tightened slightly.

He didn't answer her. He only stared into space as he recalled the first time he had come to the Domino Museum. Ishizu Ishtar had asked him to come as what was on display at the moment pertained a great deal of importance to Kaiba. Once he arrived, Kaiba had no way of knowing how much his life would change upon accepting Ishizu's invitation. Now, after all that had happened, Kaiba thought he could move on with his life, that seeing anything to do with ancient Egypt would not bother him anymore. But as Alice reached for the doors, he could feel the knot inside him tightened, as if it were warning him to stop her. Alice had nothing to do with ancient Egypt, with Atem, with anything to do with what had transpired months ago. She was a happy, normal girl, not the lost maiden who'd wandered through the deserts in search of Kaiba's past life.

"Seto," her voice brought him back to Earth.

He looked at her. She had been waiting patiently as Kaiba sorted his thoughts. It was obvious to Alice he had much on his mind. She knew what that was like and thought it best to let him think until he was fine. Once their eyes locked, Alice knew Kaiba was alright. She smiled warmly at him, and Kaiba couldn't tear his eyes from her. He remembered that he was still holding Alice's hand but decided not to let go. Her fingers were so soft and featherlike. Kaiba was surprised that though his hand was bigger than Alice's, their palms seemed to fit together perfectly. Alice too realized Kaiba's hold on her hand. She would have pulled away but couldn't. She was mesmerized by those strong cobalt eyes of his. Kaiba opened his mouth to say something, the moment feeling so right.

"Alice!" and the moment was gone.

The two of them immediately parted, practically sliding in opposite directions as they heard Michael's voice. Alice felt like her face was on fire, her heart pounding loudly in her chest as she tried to calm down. What the hell had just happened? One minute Alice is having a friendly conversation with Kaiba, the next they're having a moment? While she tried desperately to breathe normally again, Kaiba was doing the same. Never had he felt more nervous in his life. He felt overwhelmed by a mixture of confusion and thrill. How had that even happened? The two looked at each, the only sound being made was Michael calling out Alice's name. Like before, they began laughing, realizing how awkward they had made the situation. Kaiba couldn't recall when the last time was that he had laughed so much.

"There you guys are," Michael said running up to them. "I have been looking everywhere."

"Hey Michael," Alice said as her laughter subsided.

"What are you two doing here? This exhibit looks closed," Michael inquired, looking at the wooden doors.

"We were just wondering around and ended up here," Alice said, her blush completely gone.

"I'm sorry for keeping Alice so long," Kaiba said.

"No worries," Michael replied calmly. "I know how Alice can get when something catches her attention."

Alice let out an indignant huff, Michael patting her head affectionately.

"We should return to the party before Drake makes a scene," Michael pointed out, turning on his heel.

"Don't exaggerate, Michael. Drake would never…do…such a…thing," Alice's words drifted away as Michael eyed his sister like she had forgotten who she was talking about. "Right, we should head back."

Alice headed in the direction Michael had come from, her pace picking up as she thought about what Drake would do if she didn't get back soon. Kaiba followed, trying to figure what had happened between Alice and himself. Michael looked at him with a vacant stare. Kaiba felt Michael's heavy gaze on him.

"Yes? Is there something you want?" Kaiba said, sounding a bit more rude than he had intended.

This did not seem to affect Michael in the least. Instead, the young violet-haired man smirked lightly at Kaiba's attitude.

"It's nothing," Michael simply said before walking away, leaving Kaiba thoroughly confused.

_Seto Kaiba, you are far too easy to read,_ Michael thought smugly. Kaiba would have pressed for answers, but decided not to as he barely knew Michael. Before Kaiba knew it, they were back at the party. Everyone was talking amongst themselves about either the exhibit or the upcoming tournament. Kaiba sighed exasperatedly as he watched Pegasus be his usual annoyingly flamboyant self, speaking about his own archeological finds in Egypt which had led to the creation of Duel Monsters. Mokuba ran up to his brother as soon as Kaiba walked in. He pulled Kaiba's arm, trying to guide him to private spot where no one would hear them. Once he was sure they were safe, Mokuba went into a frenzy of questions. Kaiba sweat-dropped as Mokuba jumped up and down like it was Christmas. It was going to be a looong night.

Alice went over to the desert table, taking a few chocolate covered strawberries. Tea approached her and asked Alice where she had been. Alice told Tea about the little tour she had shared with Kaiba, minus the "moment" at the end. Before Tea could ask anything else, Alice decided to check out the exhibit she had so thoughtlessly forgotten. She ate her fruit in content silence as she passed the Celtic artifacts on display. There was clothing from the period, various pots and tools, as well as old paintings. They seemed to mostly illustrate celebrations of some kind. Alice concluded they were associated with a particular pagan holiday as that was the main religion of those days. There were also photos of the excavation. The ruins looked the same style of architecture as Stonehenge, perhaps earlier. Despite the damage time and nature had caused, the site was amazing. The Irish countryside was so relaxing in its splendor. Alice loved it.

Bakura watched Alice from across the room. He wanted to go talk to her but everyone seemed to want to talk to him about his father's work, in which Bakura had also helped. Working alongside his father had not only been great for bonding, but also quite therapeutic. Joey saw how Bakura looked at Alice and decided to have a little fun at his friend's expense. Joey placed an arm around Bakura's shoulders, catching the young man by surprise. Tristan joined in on the fun as well. Tea glared at her friends and was about to put an end to whatever it was they were up to when she bumped into Michael by accident.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Michael. I didn't see you there," Tea said apologetically.

"It's fine," Michael said and moved on like nothing had happened.

"He sure is mysterious, isn't he?" Mai said.

"Yeah, but I don't think I can see him any other way," Tea said with a laugh.

"That's true," Yugi chuckled. "Mai, did you notice something familiar about him?"

"Like what?" Mai asked.

"Like the fact Michael looks exactly like my Dark Magician," Yugi said with a humble air of pride.

"How did I not see that before? It's so obvious!" Mai berated herself.

"It's okay, we didn't figure it until later either," Yugi said in a somewhat guilty tone since the Dark Magician was his ace monster.

"So, where did Alice and Kaiba go to? Those two were gone a fairly long time," Mai said slyly.

"Mai, they were only checking out the rest of the museum," Tea said in defense of her pale friend and the young CEO. "Michael found them by the closed Egyptian exhibit. Nothing happened."

Mai just gave Tea a disbelieving look.

"Speaking of Egypt, how do you think Ishizu, Marik, and Odion are doing?" Tristan asked as he and Joey joined in, finally stopping their teasing of Bakura, much to his relief.

"I think they're doing alright. I called them a while ago, and Ishizu said everything was going great, keeping busy with work for the Cairo Museum," Yugi told them, feeling relieved his Egyptian friends were able to move on with their lives in peace after what they had gone through.

"That's good to hear," Mai said, the others nodding in agreement.

Yugi couldn't help looking back on what had happened a year ago. After Battle City, Yugi had aided Atem in his quest for answers. They fought many foes, sometimes nearly losing their lives, but they made it through it all, till the very end. Yugi felt no greater joy than he did once Atem finally remembered who he was. All those memories, all those people in his life, Atem was complete again. Yugi had felt disheartened at the time. In that Memory World, so much was revealed. Atem's past, the truth of the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring, the Dark Magician's origins, Kaiba's connection to that time, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon… Yugi's eyes went wide with realization, his face turning pale. Images beginning to flood his mind. One after another, he remembered it all so vividly. Two faces popping up in particular through the sequence of memories. How could he have not seen it before? The answers were right in front of his face, as plain as day.

"Yugi, what is it?" Tea asked in concern, seeing the clear shock on his face.

"I-I can't believe it," Yugi said with disbelief.

"Yugi, you okay? Ya look like ya just seen a ghost," Joey said.

"It's more than that," Yugi said, his voice low. "A ghost is dead. This person, these people, are very much alive."

They were bewildered by what Yugi said.

"What are you talking about, Yugi?" Tristan said wanting his short friend to get to the point already.

"The White Dragon, the Dark Magician…it all makes sense now," Yugi began to explain, growing more serious with each word. "When we went to the Memory World with Atem, what we saw there. Remember who the Dark Magician really is? He was once one of Atem's high priests, Mahado."

The looks of utter shock he received told Yugi that his friends were just as taken aback as he was at the bombshell he had dropped. Mai stood in the background, feeling so out of the loop and hating it.

"And the Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Yugi continued. "That girl we saw being stoned, the one Kaiba's past-life saved…"

Like a light went off in their heads, Yugi and the gang turned around and scanned the crowd. They all stopped when they found what they were looking for, or more precisely, who. Alice and Michael were talking with Dr. Bakura about his work. Alice smiled jubilantly as her brother made a comment that seemed to brighten her spirits. Michael gazed tenderly at his little sister as she pulled her thin arms around his strong waist. There was no doubt about it. The more Yugi and the others looked at Alice and Michael, the stronger the resemblance was. Could it really be true?

**Another filler chapter…what a nightmare! I thought I was never going to finish this chapter. But I did, and I am so happy about it. Sorry this is extra late, but I could not get it right. Seriously, I hate filler chapters, but they are important in explaining certain parts of the story in great detail. But they are still horrible to write! Anyhoo…moving onto the story. Do the Nightingale siblings remember their past-lives? And how will this affect their friendship with Yugi and the gang? You are all going to have to wait till the next chapter to find out. Ta-ta for now XD!**

**Please review, your words inspire me to keep going.**

**Preview: While Yugi and his friends try to figure out how to deal with their discovery, exciting news from KaibaCorp takes everyone by surprise.**


	14. Chapter 14: With Lips Sealed Shut

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the franchise. This fan fiction is merely for entertainment purposes and not my own profit.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so basically, I think this chapter was 10 times harder to write than the previous one because I had no idea whether to move onto the tournament or delay it one or two more chapters. In the end, I decided to just write what came naturally. It went surprisingly well. Hope you guys like it.**

**Special thanks to: Nat A. Lakishmi, for your wonderful review of chapter 12 (which is technically chapter 11), thank you for your kind words. That goes for everyone else who has reviewed my story. You guys are awesome XD!**

Chapter 13: With Lips Sealed Shut

The suburban streets of Tokyo were silent as the cool black sky covered the heavens. Despite it being spring, with night the air became chilly. A cloaked figure jumped among the rooftops in quiet speed. The figure came to a gentle landing on one of the roofs. Her eyes scanned the area, as though her mind were a radar of sorts. Nothing deterred her from her mission. It was as if her mind had opened to senses unimaginable to most people. Everything was heightened. She could see past the houses, to the woods some distance away. She could smell the gasoline on the concrete. She could hear the soft snoring all around her. She could feel the very calm in the nightly breeze. Through her eyes, the world was a whole different place than many would ever know.

"Everything seems fine," she said in a soft voice.

The tranquil scene seemed to assure her that nothing was wrong. She pulled back the hood of her black cloak and let her bouncy blonde hair loose from the bun she had it in. Her emerald green eyes were heavy from all the energy she poured into her assignment. The light sound of ringing caught her attention. She dug in her pocket and pulled out her cellphone.

"Hello," she answered, trying to hide her exhaustion.

"Madeline, how does your search go?" Drake called from the other line.

"Fine, I just wrapped up," she said as she stretched. "I'm just making sure there aren't any Mischiefs trying to hide before I leave."

"Good," Drake said, the sound of paper being shuffled could be heard in the background. "By any chance, did you find out anything?"

Madeline took her time to answer back, "Nothing we don't already know. I'm afraid whoever is behind this is well-skilled in covering their tracks."

"As I thought, this is troublesome," Drake pondered solemnly. "Be careful, Madeline. Whoever they are, we don't know what their intentions are or what they are capable of. Please be safe on your way back to headquarters."

"About that…" Madeline looked down at her feet. "I was wondering…"

"Madeline, we have been over this," Drake sighed in exasperation. "You are still on probation, remember?"

"I know, but I had to try," Madeline sulked, hating that her movements were being restricted so much. "I just want to see Alice and Michael. It's been a while and I worry about them."

"Relax, your probationary period is almost over," Drake assured her. "Now, please head back to headquarters before you-know-who throws a fit again."

"Okay, bye," Madeline said as she hung up. "If only I hadn't been so stupid. Oh well, nothing else to do but to go back to HQ."

She placed her phone back in her pocket and jumped away into the night.

* * *

><p>Yugi sat at his desk, staring out his bedroom window. He had been looking at his deck, trying to formulate new strategies for the tournament that was a week away; however he found that he could not concentrate with that task. His mind was too preoccupied at the moment. He had only found out yesterday, but he could not wrap his head around it. How was it possible? Ever since he had first met Alice and Michael, there had been this instant feeling of déjà vu, as if he had met them before. Now, he had his answer. He should have known from day one. Mahado…Kisara…<p>

To think they were actually here, in the present. Not only that, but they had found their way into Yugi's life once more. Was it fate, or mere coincidence? Yugi did not know. What was he supposed to do with this information? Should he go to Alice and tell her what he knew about her past-life? Bring it up in a random conversation and get it over with. No, Yugi knew he could not be so casual about it. Immediately after saying good-night to Alice as they left for home, Yugi spoke with the others about the matter.

"Guys, before you say anything, I already know what's on your minds," Yugi said in a serious tone. "Finding out something like this is huge, especially considering the connection we have to it."

He waited to see if they understood him. He saw they did as they looked back at him with attentive eyes.

"I think it's best if we don't mention anything about ancient Egypt to Alice or Michael," they looked surprised by this, Joey opened his mouth to argue but Yugi beat him to it. "Look, guys, you have to understand. We don't know if Alice and Michael are aware of their past-lives. What if we bring it up and it ends up making things worse? They don't need us adding more to their plate than they already have."

They remained silent as they pondered Yugi's words.

"Well, I guess you're right," Joey was the first to speak. "I mean, seeing how finding out about your own past-life didn't go so great. The two of them have enough problems."

"Right, but shouldn't we tell them at some point?" Tea brought up a good question.

"Yeah, I think we should," Yugi said. "But not now; we have to wait for the right moment to tell them."

They nodded in unison.

"Hey guys," Tristan said. "Speaking of past-lives, do you think Kaiba knows about Alice?"

Another good question. Did Kaiba know about Alice? Did he know who she really was?

"I don't know, Tristan," Yugi said as he recalled their evening. "From what I could tell, Kaiba seemed to act like nothing was wrong, but…"

"What is it, Yug'?" Joey asked.

"The thing is, I did notice that Kaiba was acting, different, around Alice."

"What do you mean?" Joey wondered whether Kaiba had been even ruder at the young girl, knowing Kaiba wasn't exactly Mr. Sunshine.

"He was, well, nice to Alice," Yugi said, looking over at Tea.

"Yeah, he was actually smiling and being so friendly with Alice," Tea commented. "It was weird."

"Kaiba, nice? I find dat hard to believe," Joey scoffed.

"Joey, think about it," Yugi urged on. "Kaiba was there, in the Memory World, with us. He saw his past-self, and the real Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Back then, Priest Seto saved Kisara, the girl with white hair and blue eyes…"

"Just like Alice," Tea said. "You know, I have noticed that Kaiba has been acting strange ever since the Ceremonial Duel. I thought it had to do with what had happened in the Memory World, so I thought I would ask Ishizu about it. She said that she didn't know exactly what had happened, only that Kaiba was starting to understand who he really is."

"And that has to do with Alice/Kisara, right?" Tristan said.

"Sounds like it," Yugi said, looking up at the starry sky. "We should just keep quiet until we know for sure when it's the right time to tell Michael and Alice."

"Yugi, you should talk to Kaiba about it too," Tea said, Joey and Tristan looking at her like she had lost her mind. "Come on, guys, it's only fair. This concerns Kaiba too. He has a right to know."

Joey opened his mouth to protest when he saw the glare Tea was giving him, as though she were telling him to prove her wrong. As much as Joey disliked the young CEO, Tea had a good point. Kaiba had been a part of the ancient Egypt fiasco from the start, and though he hated to admit it Joey knew that Kaiba deserved that much.

"Alright, I guess we should tell Rich-boy," Joey grumbled irritably.

"Then it's decided, I'll go see Kaiba tomorrow and talk to him about it," Yugi said.

"Wait, Yugi," Tristan suddenly thought of something. "How are you going to get a meeting with Kaiba? The guy is super busy and we're not exactly on his favorite-people list."

"Yugi can ask Mokuba to help him," Tea suggested.

"That's a good idea," Yugi said. "I'll call him first thing in the morning."

Yugi leaned back in his chair, letting out a heavy sigh as his memory of the past evening faded from his mind. He had woken up quite early to get in contact with Mokuba as soon as possible. He didn't reveal too much to the boy, only that he had an urgent matter he needed to discuss with Kaiba. Mokuba would have asked more but he could tell Yugi really needed to see Kaiba. Mokuba would ask later about it. Kaiba was going to be extremely busy with morning meetings. Mokuba thought it would be a good idea if Yugi went to see Kaiba during the lunch hour when the young man had some time to himself. Yugi looked at the time on his alarm clock. Mokuba would arrive for him soon. Yugi stood up from his chair, gathering his cards into a neat deck and placing them inside his holster. As Yugi straightened up, he heard his grandfather's voice from downstairs, announcing Mokuba was here.

Yugi walked out of his room, passing his mother in the hallway and saying bye. Yugi ran down the stairs, his grandfather bidding him a good day. Mokuba smiled as he motioned Yugi over to the limo. Yugi told him he didn't have to pick him in such an extravagant car. Mokuba merely assured him it was nothing. During the drive to KaibaCorp, Mokuba asked Yugi why it was that he wanted to see Kaiba. Yugi explained to Mokuba that it had to do with what had occurred in Battle City and Egypt. Mokuba, who knew fairly well about the events of Battle City, felt left out as he did not know what had taken place in Egypt. By the time he had arrived, Kaiba, Yugi, and the others were standing in the chamber of the Millennium Items, preparing for Atem and Yugi's duel.

Yugi would say that what he knew involved his brother very much. From the serious look on his face, Mokuba could tell that Yugi would not go any further into it. Despite wanting desperately to know what was going on, Mokuba decided to let it go, for now. If it was truly important, his brother would tell him eventually. They arrived at KaibaCorp, the chauffeur taking the back entrance as there still were many reporters wanting to interview anyone they could. Mokuba knew that like Kaiba, Yugi had no time for such things, not presently anyways. Once inside, Mokuba guided Yugi through the massive building. Yugi came to think that if he didn't have Mokuba to show him where to go, he most likely would have ended up hopelessly lost. They took the elevator to Kaiba's floor, waiting patiently as they rode up in silence.

The elevator dinked as it reached the designated floor. Roland was on the phone, standing by the doors leading to Kaiba's office. He looked up and waved at Mokuba before returning to his conversation. Beside the doors, a woman in a navy business outfit sat behind a desk, typing away like there was no tomorrow. She appeared to be in her 30's, black hair done up in a bun, her brown eyes glued to the computer screen. Unlike other women who had worked at KaibaCorp before her, Mokuba saw that his brother's secretary didn't cake on ridiculous amounts of make-up, or wore unprofessional attire like extremely short skirts, in order to get Kaiba's attention. Why would she? She was happily married with three kids, she didn't need to overcompensate. She wasn't insecure like the others who'd previously had her occupation. She was here because she cared about her career and about properly providing for her family. That's why Mokuba liked her so much.

"Hi Yukio," Mokuba greeted her.

She looked up from the computer and smiled warmly at the younger Kaiba, "Hello Mokuba. What are you doing here? I thought you slept in on the weekend."

"I do, but I'm here to help a friend out," Mokuba pointed over to Yugi.

"Yugi Muto, what a pleasant surprise," Yukio said as she stood and bowed in respect.

"Thank you," Yugi said as he bowed too. "Though I doubt Kaiba would agree with you."

"Speaking of my big brother," Mokuba interjected, "is he busy right now? Yugi really needs to speak with him."

"He just finished his last meeting of the day," Yukio answered. "He decided to have lunch in his office."

"Good, that means he'll be in a good mood," Mokuba thought out loud.

Yugi wondered if Mokuba's definition of a "good mood" was different from his. Mokuba made to open the door to Kaiba's office, Yugi not moving from his spot. He knew there was a high chance it would not go well. But he had come this far, there was no way Yugi was leaving now. He knew Kaiba had to know about Alice. That's what he kept repeating in his head as he slowly walked to Mokuba's side as the door opened.

"Hi Seto!" Mokuba chirped loudly as Kaiba finished his lunch, depositing any trash into a nearby bin.

"Mokuba, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?" Kaiba said.

"Yeah, but something came up," Mokuba said. "Someone wants to talk to you. He told me it's really important."

"Who would this be?" Kaiba asked, wondering who was brave enough to disturb him at work.

Mokuba looked back at the open door, Yugi hiding behind the closed one. Yukio had been listening as well. She placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, telling him that was his cue. Yugi took a deep breath before stepping in.

"Hello Kaiba," Yugi smiled weakly, an awkward feeling falling in the room.

Kaiba stiffened a bit as he saw Yugi walk in.

"Mokuba," he began, an edge in his voice, "why is Yugi here?"

"He wants to talk to you," Mokuba said with innocent eyes. "Come on, Seto. You can spare him a few minutes, can't you?"

Kaiba looked intently at Mokuba, who tried to seem as cute as he could. After having a strange staring contest, which Mokuba won, Kaiba relented.

"Fine, I'll hear Yugi out," Kaiba said.

Mokuba smiled in victory, looking over at Yugi who wore a look of appreciation.

"I'll leave you to it then," Mokuba said as he walked out, before whispering good luck to Yugi.

"Well, you might as well sit down," Kaiba said.

Yugi immediately sat down in the couch across from Kaiba's desk. He was silent as he tried to figure out how to go about this. He needed to hurry before Kaiba got mad at him.

"Okay, so, um, I don't know quite how to say this," Yugi said embarrassed.

"How about starting with why you're bothering me at my place of work, of all places?" Kaiba said in his normal rude tone.

"All right then," Yugi sighed before starting. "Do you remember when we were in Egypt, what happened there?"

"Yes," Kaiba said, blinking slightly in surprise. "What about it?"

"If you remember what happened, then you remember who you saw there," Yugi implied.

"Yugi, where are you going with this?" Kaiba's eyes narrowed with each word.

"Kisara," Yugi only needed to say that one name and Kaiba knew for sure what he was there for.

With Kaiba's silent response, Yugi decided to continue.

"Kaiba, before he left, Atem told me about her. Don't worry, he didn't tell the others, just me. He told me who she really was, and what she did for you back then," Yugi looked down at his lap. "I knew there was a reason why you are so drawn to the Blue-Eyes, but I never would have thought it went so deep."

"That's enough, Yugi!" Kaiba yelled, standing from his chair.

He glared down at his rival, the anger inside firing up. However, Yugi was undeterred.

"I know about Alice," he looked straight into Kaiba's eyes.

His face betrayed him for a second as he absorbed what he had heard. He regained his composure soon after.

"So, you know, what of it then?" Kaiba said as he sat back down.

"Wait, you knew the entire time?" Yugi asked incredulously.

"Yes, I did," Kaiba answered casually.

"That explains your behavior," Yugi whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Kaiba said, feeling as though he had been offended.

"I was just wondering, do you think Alice remembers everything like we do?" Yugi tried to change the subject while getting to his point.

Kaiba cupped his hands together in thought. He recalled his every encounter with Alice in great detail, trying to see if she had shown any sign of being aware of her past-life.

"From what I can tell," Kaiba replied, "Alice doesn't seem to know anything about ancient Egypt. She has never brought it up."

"I see," Yugi said. "I thought as much, but I had to make sure. Kaiba, I know we're not exactly friends, but I just thought you might want to know about this. I should have known you had already figured out, since you and Alice have such a close connection."

"Yugi," Kaiba growled in annoyance.

He didn't like other people talking about him in a way that made him look weak, but Kaiba couldn't argue with Yugi. He knew there was something drawing him to Alice, it was intangible. It was unexplainable, and that scared yet thrilled him at the same time.

"Sorry, Kaiba," Yugi offered. "I know this isn't easy for you to deal with. I only came to see what you knew, and also… I was talking with the gang and we made a unanimous decision to steer clear of mentioning any of this to Alice, or Michael, for the time being anyway."

"Why? And about Michael, you mean because he looks like the Dark Magician?" Again, Yugi was left baffled by Kaiba's knowledge of the matter.

"Yes, that's why," Yugi said awkwardly. "I believe him to be the reincarnation of Mahado, the one from whom the Dark Magician was created. And to answer your first question, the reason we made that decision was because we believe that this sort of information will only cause more problems for them. They have enough to deal with."

"What do you mean 'enough to deal with'?" Kaiba's curiosity was peaked.

Yugi gasped as he realized the mistake he had made. Kaiba didn't know about the Nightingales' secret duty as Heartmeisters. Yugi had said too much.

"Um, what I mean is, uh," Yugi stuttered as he tried to come up with an excuse. "Michael has his own career on one hand, and taking care of his sister on the other. And Alice herself has school, plus her family has very high expectations of her, so you can understand how difficult it would be for both to find out about their past-lives, seeing how it panned out for both us."

"Hmm," was all Kaiba said.

That seemed like a logically reason, but it sounded more like a last-minute excuse. Yugi waited for a few minutes before deciding he had said all he planned on saying and got up to leave.

"I guess I'll see you later," Yugi said as he headed for the door.

"Yugi, wait," Kaiba said.

"Yes?"

"I would like to know if you checked your mail this morning."

"What?" now Yugi was confused. "I didn't think to, since it's Sunday. Why?"

"I suggest you do so as soon as you get home. Now good-bye," Kaiba said in a commanding voice.

Yugi was about to ask what the young man was talking about when he noticed Kaiba had turned his complete attention to his computer. Not wanting to anger him anymore, Yugi just turned on his heel and walked out. As soon as the door closed, Kaiba looked up to where Yugi had been, a pensive expression on his face. Something was up, he could sense it. Yugi was hiding something, his reaction moments ago was proof of it. It had to do with Alice. Kaiba hoped it was nothing, that he was only being paranoid as a result of his past adventures with Yugi. Kaiba chose to ignore it and focus on his work. The tournament would begin in a couple of days and the last of the details had to be dealt with. Kaiba smirked as he thought about the little surprise he had in store. Everything had been sent that morning. Now, all he had to was wait.

* * *

><p>Michael walked down the hallway to the living room. He slid the door open and saw no one there. He closed it and made his way to the kitchen. Kaede, along with another maid, were busy with making lunch.<p>

"Kaede, Ayako, do either of you know where Alice is?" Michael asked them.

"I believe she is in the temple, sir," Ayako replied.

Ayako was the same maid who had attended Alice's friends when they had come to visit, as well as Kaede. She was the head maid and took her role very seriously, though she was only strict when she needed to be. Other than that, she was quite pleasant to be around.

"Milord, lunch will be ready soon," Kaede said as she stirred the soap she was preparing.

"Thank you, I'll get Alice. Ayako, please go tell Drake about lunch," Michael said he turned around to leave.

Ayako and Kaede bowed as he left the kitchen. Michael walked outside to the clear path leading to the temple. It was of feudal design as the manor, mainly used for training. Michael's feet scrunched the dirt as he walked along. Despite outer appearances, the property was quite large. It was nothing too lavish, but it was certainly something many marveled at once they came inside. The temple came into Michael's view as he approached it. He took off his shoes before stepping inside. The room was big with light coming from the glassless windows. His eyes immediately fell on his sister, who was in the middle of the room sitting down, cross-legged, on the clean wooden floor of the temple. Her eyes closed, she kept her breathing at a smooth, low rate. With her back completely straight, hands placed on her knees, Alice focused on the quiet of the room. Despite all the bustle of the outside world, Alice's mind was tranquil, a quiet placid place of her own creation.

"Yes, Michael?" Alice said softly as she meditated.

"I just came to tell you that lunch is ready," Michael said, taking a pause.

"And?" she said through closed eyes.

"We got mail," he held up a single medium sized envelope, her eyes opening then.

"And this particular piece of mail is important because…?" Alice said as she stood and walked over to her brother.

He handed her the envelope. From touching it, Alice could tell the paper was of high-quality, the surface was smoother to the touch than regular paper. It must have come from someone very important. It was addressed to Alice and Michael. The return address was KaibaCorp. Now Alice was interested. She neatly opened the envelope and pulled out what looked like an invitation. It was written in elegant cursive lettering, with thin gold borders.

"To Michael and Alice Nightingale," she read aloud, their names written in the same gold ink, "you are cordially invited to the opening party of the new Duel Monsters tournament, sponsored by KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions."

Alice looked at Michael in slight surprise.

"So, what do you think?" Michael said leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"It sounds like it will be fun," Alice smiled at him.

"Yes, and it will be the perfect place to properly present ourselves to certain individuals," Michael said with gleam in his eyes, "don't you agree?"

"Absolutely," Alice said as she read the rest of the invitation. "I hope Seto won't be too angry with us, but we just can't pass up an opportunity like this."

* * *

><p>"Can you believe this?" Joey said as he waved his invitation in front of Tristan.<p>

"I know, man," Tristan said as he took the paper and read it once more. "I really can't believe it no matter how many times I read this."

The two young men were sitting in Joey's living room, enjoying a day of doing nothing. They had been watching an action movie Alice had lend them. She had been gushing about how it was one of her all-time favorites, so they asked her if they could borrow it. She definitely had good taste in movies as Joey and Tristan had come to quickly love not only the fighting sequences, but also the attention to detail. It was a samurai film about a young boy who had been cursed by his best friend's ghost after the former's father, a skilled swordsman, had been ordered to kill the latter's entire family. It was a truly tragic tale that had both Joey and Tristan crying like babies. Though Alice said they had to watch the whole movie as the ending would more than make up for all the sadness that happened in it. She also revealed that the movie was based on one of Michael's works.

The movie had finally ended, with the young boy receiving the forgiveness of all those his father had killed and decided to flee his country to try to make amends for his family's sins for the rest of his life. It was a wonderful ending in Joey's book. The main character was able to find some peace in the forgiveness he had been given and had chosen not to kill those truly responsible for what had occurred. Instead, he had ratted them out and justice had been done, though now he was a fugitive in his own country. Joey had to hand it to Michael, the guy had talent. The film was one of the best-selling in the world, receiving multiple awards.

As the credits rolled, Joey and Tristan wiping their faces after watching such a heartfelt scene, they decided to order pizza as their stomachs growled in unison. Joey had just finished placing his order and had hung up, when the phone rang again. He saw Yugi's name on the caller I.D. Joey wondered if Yugi was calling to tell him how the meeting with Kaiba had gone. Joey would have tagged along, but he knew that the moment Kaiba said anything that seemed remotely mean, Joey would've lost control and ruined the whole meeting for Yugi. Joey just hoped that everything had gone fine, though knowing Kaiba, that was hoping for a lot.

"Hey Yugi," Joey answered. "So, how'd it go with you-know-who?"

Tristan walked over to listen in.

"Better than I had anticipated," Yugi said with a laugh. "Kaiba actually took everything pretty well."

"Seriously? We are talkin' about Kaiba here, right?" Joey asked in disbelief.

"Joey, don't be so dramatic," Yugi chuckled lightly.

"Okay, whatever, so did Kaiba agree not to say anything to Alice, or Michael?"

"Yep, he did," Yugi chirped happily. "Anyway, have you checked your mail today?"

"Uh, Yug', I hate to break to ya, but mail doesn't get delivered on Sundays," Joey said.

"This kind does," Yugi said as he held his own invitation in his hand. "It is special-delivery. Gone on and see."

"Alright then," Joey sighed as he walked out of his apartment to the elevator.

Tristan stayed behind to make sure they didn't miss the pizza delivery guy. Joey waited as the elevator went down, still on the phone, a ting made as he passed floor after floor. The doors opened as he finally reached the first floor. Joey went straight to the mailboxes. He opened his and was surprised to see an envelope tucked inside.

"What the…?" Joey saw the return address. "Why did Kaiba send me this? Wait, is it anthrax? A bomb? He's finally trying to kill me, isn't he?"

"Joey, calm down," Yugi couldn't help laughing as Joey panicked. "It's nothing like that. Just open it and see for yourself."

Joey still wasn't convinced, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. I got one too, and I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Okay then," Joey carefully ripped the envelope opened and slowly pulled out its contents. "What? An invitation?"

"Yep, looks like Kaiba is having a big party before the tournament begins," Yugi looked at his own invite.

"I can't believe this," Joey's eyes were wide with astonishment.

"Well, it does make sense Kaiba would do something like this. Remember his last tournament?" Yugi commented.

"No, dat's not what I meant," Joey said. "What I can't believe is dat Kaiba actually invited me! Is this for real?"

Yugi smiled as his friend continued to say how shocking this was. He could hear Joey running all the way back to his apartment. Once Joey reached his door, Yugi told him he would talk to him later and hung up. Joey, completely out of breath, just nodded his head and huffed an "okay". Tristan was sitting down surfing through channels when Joey came in. He asked what was going on and Joey just handed him the invitation. Joey fell onto the couch as he realized how foolish it was of him to run all those steps to his floor when he should have taken the elevator like someone with common sense would have. After Tristan had scanned the paper multiple times, the two decided to just let it go. Now they were chatting away about the possible people they would see there and what kind of food would be served, knowing Kaiba, it would all be extravagant and delicious. Joey was willing to admit, Kaiba could definitely throw a party.

* * *

><p>It was late in the night, people starting to prepare for bed. Alice was tugged away in her bed, looking so innocent and peaceful. Michael had just finished the latest volume of his new manga and was getting ready for bed. The maids were putting clean dishes away while the gardener and another of the maids sat close by on the kitchen table, chatting about their families. The groundskeeper was going about his last round of the property before heading in for a coffee. Drake was busy with paperwork as usual when his phone rang in the form of what sounded like Godzilla's roar. He instantly knew who it was.<p>

"Hello, Odette," he answered while still hard at work. "You have an update?"

"Now why would you think that's the reason I'm calling you?" the young woman on the other line said trying to seem oblivious.

"Because that would be the only reason you would call me," Drake said. "I recall you stating that you find me to be an immature and naïve fool whom you dislike greatly."

"I didn't say that," Odette remarked back. "I said you were 'acting' immature and naïve when I told Alice she should-"

"LA LA LA LA! I'm not listening!" Drake pulled the phone away like it was an untrustworthy thing spewing nothing but lies.

Odette blanched at her phone as her superior continued, "singing" I guess you could say. _And you just proved my point, _she thought dryly.

"Are you quite done yet? Because I don't have all day," she pointed out irritably.

"Yes, I am," Drake said, changing personalities completely. "Now then, what have you to report?"

"Right," Odette cleared her throat. "Our scouts have found some interesting information."

"Pray tell," Drake said.

"It isn't much, but it is something," Odette continued. "As you know, there is most definitely a connection between all the recent increase in Mischief activity in the various spots of the world we have encountered. Before returning to headquarters, I ordered Madeline to go to the home of Dr. Hiro Tetsuya, as he failed to return to Exia after taking some personal time off. Once she arrived at his residence, Madeline found the place intact, no signs of a struggle. However, upon further inspection, Madeline did find something."

"Let me guess, dear old Dr. Tetsuya left us one of his special notes, didn't he?" Drake smirked.

"Yes, that man certainly knows what to do in an emergency," Odette replied. "He hid a message where he knew the enemy would not find it. It said that he did not recognize whoever it was taking him, but they did seem know quite a bit about him, they even mentioned Exia. They were well-informed."

"I see. Any leads as to Dr. Tetsuya's whereabouts?"

"The doctor was able to overhear his captors say something about their base of operations, he noticed they were speaking in French."

"French?" Drake took a moment to think. " Odette, I want you to solely work on this. You are the best I know. Use whatever you need. Exia's resources are at your disposal."

"Yes, sir, I will do my best," Odette stood at salute regardless of the fact that Drake couldn't see her. "Oh and sir?"

"Yes?"

"Say hi to Alice for me," she said kindly.

"Certainly," Drake smiled.

"And also…" Odette's voice became low. "Can you tell Alice about what I was trying to convince her to do?"

He quickly hung up, his brow twitching. He let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed his temples, staring down at the stacks of work yet to be done. He had a distant look in his eyes. _You better be okay, Hiro,_ Drake thought, _I don't want to lose a friend like this, not again._ And he began thinking of another time, long ago, when he had been a different person, in a world not so different from this one, and the ones who had changed him then.

**Wow, there's more to Drake then meets the eye, huh? But that's the case with all of my characters. You think you know them, but they turn out to be far beyond what one could have thought. So, another filler chapter. I'm sorry but I couldn't bring myself to start the tournament yet. But once it does, I can promise you all that chaos will ensue. I also introduced two new characters, Madeline and Odette. What did Madeline do that was so bad she's on probation? And what was Odette talking about that gets Drake all riled up? Plus, any guesses as to who Madeline is based off? I'm sure some of you will be very happy to find out.**

**Please review, because I love all of your support.**

**Preview: Everyone is excited about the opening party. Who will show up? What will happen? And what are the Nightingale siblings up?**


	15. Chapter 15: Grand Entrance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the franchise. This fan fiction is merely for entertainment purposes and not my own profit.**

**Author's Note: Howdy ya'll, Magdalene here! I have to say, I was genuinely surprised by how fast I updated the last chapter. I think that was the fastest I've updated since I started. Anyhoo, there is something I would like to get off my chest as I know many of you will I understand where I'm coming from. Does anyone else find it extremely annoying when Kisara is killed off in practically almost every fic out there? I know that there some where that isn't the case but still! I'm sorry, but I needed to vent that out at the moment. Back to the story, as many of you have already noticed, I have brought back Mana! Or Madeline as she called in this story. She won't be around yet for the next couple of chapters as she will be very busy with Exia work. But do not fret, for she will be making her grand entrance soon, as will a couple of surprise characters. For now, enjoy the new chapter! Also I just saw some grammar errors I fixed and I felt the need to replace the chapter.**

Chapter 14: Grand Entrance

The days passed in the blink of an eye. Duelists from around the globe poured into Domino City with the tournament right around the corner; only the highest ranked among them had been invited to the opening party. The excitement in the air was palpable. The gang was just as anxious as everyone else. In school, classmates had wished Yugi and Joey well in the tournament, even the faculty had showed their support. Once Alice's participation had been revealed, she too was shown the support of the school. Alice was nothing less than touched by this.

With the party a day away, the girls decided to go shopping. Mokuba had informed the gang that the party would be somewhat formal as Kaiba had not only invited participants, but also important and wealthy figures. It would be a good way for Kaiba to socialize and meet potential business partners. Though he hated it, Kaiba knew it was one of the cons that came with being CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world. So, knowing how, fancy Joey had put it, the party would be, the girls were going to dress up, as were the guys. Luckily, Joey could wear a nice formal suit instead of a tuxedo. He had whined about not wanting to look like a penguin, Tea had grimaced slightly at his choice of words as it reminded her of the encounter in the virtual world. Yugi had convinced her that penguins are not evil, only that freak that had she dueled, weirdo accountant.

So, Tea and Mai made plans to go looking for the right dress for the night. Tea had asked Alice if she wanted to come, who had been more than happy to say yes. Though Alice had a vast assortment of clothes to choose from, she just wanted to hang out with her friends for the day. So, she tagged along, helping Mai and Tea find the perfect outfits. They were currently in one of the best boutiques in the city. Tea did not seem comfortable going into such an expensive store, but Alice and Mai managed to convince her. While the others tried on whatever caught their eye, Alice sat in the waiting area, lightly swinging her legs back and forth in boredom.

"How about this one?" Tea said as she stepped out of her dressing room.

She was wearing an elegant forest green dress, with thin straps and a hemline that reached to her knees but was longer in the back. It flowed beautifully as Tea spun around, looking amazed at her reflection.

"It's perfect," Alice smiled with glee.

"Do you really think so?" Tea kept looking at herself in the mirror. "I do like it, but it's too much. I can't afford."

"Then I'll pay for it," Alice said standing up.

"What? No way can I let you do that!" Tea exclaimed flaying her arms.

Alice put a hand on Tea's shoulder to stop her protests, "I want to. Tea, you're my friend, and I want to do something nice for you. Just think of this as a way to make up for all the worry I put you through with my 'job'."

Alice made sure to whisper the last part as Mai was not that far from them. Tea was still unsure about letting Alice pay for the dress, so Alice added she would answer any question she had for her. Tea thought it over and figured it was a good deal. What was one dress compared to the untold secrets that lay in Alice's mind?

"Okay," Tea sighed.

"Good," Alice said with a clap of her hands.

"What's good?" Mai said as she came out.

"That dress you have on, that's what," Alice said with sparkling eyes.

Mai was dressed in a stunning strapless gown. It was dark purple and went all the way over her feet, hugging her curves perfectly in way that seemed elegant and chic.

"You look incredible, Mai," Tea said.

"So do you," Mai smiled back. "What do you think, should I get this?"

"Definitely!" Alice and Tea said in unison.

With their choices made, the three went to pay for the dresses. Tea still apprehensive about Alice buying the dress for her, but Mai assured the young brunette that Alice just wanted to do something nice for her. They spent some time in another store nearby, looking at shoes this time. Tea paid for those herself. After making their purchases, the girls decided to stop for lunch before heading home. They sat at a nice café, resting their tired feet from the day's walking. A waitress came to get their orders and left as they started talking about the upcoming night.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Alice beamed.

"It will certainly be interesting," Mai said as she sipped her iced tea.

"Yeah," Tea agreed before turning her attention to something else. "Um, Alice?"

"What is it, Tea?" Alice said.

"Well, I wanted ask you something," Tea said, looking down at her hands.

Alice looked at her friend with kind eyes. She knew Tea was taking her one question now, knowing it was something that they could talk about in front of Mai. Alice waited for Tea to continue.

"I know it isn't any of my business, but I was wondering," Tea hesitated for a bit, "are you… friends with Kaiba?"

Alice blinked in surprise. That wasn't what she was expecting.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer?" Mai asked with a raised eyebrow, now curious too.

"I suppose we are friends," Alice replied. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that, Kaiba isn't exactly the friend-making type," Tea said, embarrassed she had brought it up.

But she couldn't keep it in anymore. Ever since she had seen how Kaiba had acted around Alice, Tea had been dying to know what was going on between the two. She knew from Yugi that Kisara, the girl Alice resembled, had some connection to Kaiba's past-life. And obviously Kaiba knew more about it than they did, but he wasn't telling them. Though, Alice didn't speak about it either.

"I know that Seto can be, different, but take into consideration everything he has gone through. He lost his parents at a young age, had to grow up for Mokuba, not to mention Gozaburo Kaiba was never known for his kindness towards others. After so much, it is easy to see why Seto is how he is," Alice said, a wisdom in her eyes Tea and Mai had never seen.

"How is it that you know so much about Kaiba?" Mai asked.

"Mokuba told me about it," Alice said, taking a sip of her soda. "It looked like he needed to talk to someone, so he turned to me. Besides, Gozaburo came into contact with my family some time ago, I know first-hand how cruel he was."

"What do you mean?" Tea said with worry. "Did he do something bad to your family?"

Tea wondered what had happened, as she knew from Alice that the Nightingale family was more than a match for Kaiba's stepfather.

"My father is a brilliant man. Gozaburo thought he could take on anyone, and he knew of my father's genius. He thought nothing of it when he tried to intimate my family. Big mistake," Alice smirked as she recalled the incident. "He nearly lost everything had my father not been so generous."

"Sounds like the old man didn't know what he was up against," Mai said. "Your family must be something."

"We do all right," Alice said airily.

Tea was deep in thought. She had always thought of Kaiba as a cold person. She had nearly forgotten everything the young man had been through. Alice seemed to really understand him, perhaps that's why he was comfortable around her. Tea looked over at her snow-haired friend as she greeted the waitress who was placing their food on the table. _Alice is just so amazing,_ Tea thought, _I'm so happy we are friends._

While the girls were out, the guys decided hang out at the game shop. Joey was in a bad mood as they had just gotten back from picking up their suits from the tailor. Though he wouldn't be wearing some uncomfortable tuxedo, Joey still didn't like that he had dress up for the party.

"Remind me again why I'm wearing this tomorrow?" Joey said as he held the bag holding his suit.

"Because Mokuba said to dress nice," Yugi said, sitting down on the floor.

"But why? The last time Kaiba had a party, we didn't have to wear nice clothes or anything," Joey whined.

"Joey, Mokuba said this is also an important night for Kaiba," Bakura tried to help him see reason. "Besides, from what Yugi told me, the last time Kaiba had such a big occasion, you guys had barely found out about it and didn't have much time to prepare for it."

"Yeah, Joey, and remember, if you don't wear your suit, the girls will give you hell for it," Tristan warned him.

Joey shuttered at the thought of what would happened if he were to anger Tea and Mai. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad, but then again…

"Fine, I'll wear the stupid suit," Joey said in defeat.

The others laughed as Joey mumbled in annoyance. Bakura asked Yugi what he could expect once at the party. Yugi had been considerate enough to invite Bakura along since he hadn't had the chance to enjoy the last tournament due to a certain evil entity. Ah, it seemed like only yesterday that Bakura's evil half tried to kill them at every turn. How time flies…

The next day was chaotic. Everyone was scrambling to get ready for the party. Mai had offered to help Tea with hair and makeup, which the younger girl was more than grateful to accept. Tea had called to see how Yugi and the guys were doing. Mrs. Muto was making sure that Yugi's suit was ironed and clean. Joey had struggled with his tie time and time again until his dad finally took pity on his son and helped him out. Bakura and Tristan were already dressed when they arrived at the game shop. Mokuba was sending a limo for them as he wanted to make sure his friends had a good time from the very start. The gang decided to meet up at the game shop so they would not have to go to everyone's homes to pick them up individually.

Alice and Michael were going to meet the others at the party as they had some things to take care of. Yugi didn't ask what they were as he had a sense he would soon find out. Joey flipped through channels as they waited for Mai and Tea to arrive. They heard Mai's car park outside the shop and waited patiently as the girls walked inside. Yugi turned to greet then when his voice was hitched by the sight that met him. Tea was wearing the green dress Alice had bought her, with matching strapped heels. Her hair was done in a bun with some left loose as it framed her face. Her sparkling light-green eye shadow really brought her eyes, with a bit of lip gloss and flush to finish the look. Yugi couldn't believe how beautiful Tea looked.

"Whoa, Tea, looking good," Joey commented behind Yugi, who had broken from his trance and quickly composed himself.

"Do you really think so?" Tea asked as she looked down at her dress.

"Yeah, you look amazing," Yugi said, trying not to seem nervous.

"Oh, thank you, Yugi," Tea said looking away, a soft pink appearing on her cheeks.

"Hey, what about me?"

"What about you…" Joey looked at Mai but the rest of his words came to halt in his throat as he gazed at her.

Looking absolutely stunning, Mai stood at the landing in her dark purple dress, tapping her purple stilettos; her hair seemed somewhat straighter, and held back on the right side by a lavender clip in the shape of a flower. Her red lipstick always caught attention, and right now, she had all of Joey's, just as she had planned. She turned away from the others and smirked in success, adjusting the light-purple boa around her arms as she did.

"Uh, Joey? Are you okay?" Bakura asked as he saw the loopy look in his friend's eyes.

"Oh, he's fine alright, aren't you lover-boy?" Tristan teased as he placed an arm around Joey's neck.

"Shut up!" Joey snarled, swinging angrily at Tristan.

Tristan barely dodged the fist as he ducked and began running around the living room as Joey chased him. Eventually they stopped when Mrs. Muto came in to take a few pictures before the limo arrived. After a while, Grandpa came in and announced the limo was waiting for them outside. Joey and Tristan jumped in glee and ran downstairs, almost tripping in their excitement. As the others walked to the limo, Yugi asked his grandfather if he still didn't want to go. Grandpa Muto said that it was fine and wished Yugi a good time. With a hug for both his grandpa and mom, Yugi walked over to the limo and got in. He rolled down the window as they passed the shop and everyone said bye, the limo driving away.

Everyone was full of energy as they sat in the limo. Joey and Tristan wasted no time in seeing what treats were in the mini-fridge beside them. Even Bakura seemed interested as he scooted over to grab something. Yugi and Tea felt bad about taking anything since it wasn't theirs. The driver looked at them through his mirror and assured them that Mokuba had stocked the fridge for them. With that said, everyone grabbed whatever they wanted. Mai commented on what a good boy Mokuba was and everyone cheered in agreement. Bakura then asked where exactly they were going as he had forgotten to ask. Yugi said they were going to Kaibaland, where the party was being held in the main hotel of the property. Bakura's eyes lit up with joy as he had not had the chance to go to Kaibaland yet. Even though he wouldn't get to ride any of the attractions, he was happy nonetheless.

As they neared their destination, Yugi could see the bright lights of the park breaking through the night sky. Joey exclaimed how close they were and everyone looked through the nearest window they could. Memories flashed back as Yugi looked at the grand hotel. He remembered the last time he had been there, the KC Grand Championship was a memory he would not soon forget. He had made some good friends along the way, seen some of the most amazing duels ever, and who could forget the rivalry between Kaiba and Siegfried von Schroeder? Though, once Yugi thought about it, it had been more like Siegfried trying to put Kaiba down while the latter did not seem to care at all.

The limo came to soft stop, right in front of the dazzling hotel. One of the valets approached the car and opened the door. They got out single-file. Luckily for them, most of the reporters were inside, only a few people were walking outside, enjoying the evening breeze. Walking inside, more memories played back in not only Yugi's mind, but the others as well, with the exception of Mai and Bakura. They headed to the same hall they had gone to in their last visit. The room looked the same, with a few changes here and there. What had not changed was the elegance of the room, and the extravagant buffet laid out for the guests. Metal to magnets, Joey and Tristan were drawn to the food and made a beeline for it. Bakura followed suit as it appeared he had a big an appetite as his friends.

Tea and Mai shared looks of amused disbelief, Yugi chuckling as he watched his friends grow more excited with each type of morsel they found. Scanning the room, Yugi spotted a few familiar faces already. Contestants from the last tournament were among the crowd, the cowboy Shane Jordan was hanging back not far from them, a few girls giggling as he winked at them. Vivian Wong, dressed in long red dress, was practically glomping a nervous young man as she tried to get his attention. Yugi twitched at the sight of her and turned around slowly, trying to hide before she saw him. He didn't have anything against Vivian, it was only that she was a little too "friendly". Tea noticed his movements and wondered what was wrong. When she saw Vivian, Tea practically choked on air.

"Tea, what's wrong?" Mai placed a hand on her back.

"That," Tea choked out as she pointed at young Asian woman.

"Oh, Vivian is here," Mai said sounding quite happy.

"You know her?" Yugi said as he kept himself out of view.

"Yeah, Vivian and I have partnered up a few times for tag duels, we make a great team," Mai said proudly. "Is something wrong?"

Tea sighed, remembering Mai did not know about the gang's not-so-pleasant meeting with Vivian.

"Vivian was kind of, well, how can I put it?" Yugi thought it over as he did not want to sound mean.

"She was a nut-job who tried to blackmail Yugi into dating her," Tea said in an angry yet controlled tone.

"Oh that, yeah, she told me all about it," Mai replied. "I'm not sure if she's completely over you, Yugi. So, you might want to keep a sharp eye out tonight."

"Way ahead of you, Mai," Yugi said as he managed keep himself hidden.

Tea smiled as Yugi walked over to the guys, deciding if he didn't get anything soon, it would most likely be gone by the end of the night. She looked at the time on the large, antique-like clock that hung above the doors. It was 8:30.

"Tea?" Mai saw the worried expression on the young girl's face. "What is it?"

"Alice and Michael aren't here yet," Tea answered as she continued to look around. "I wonder what's keeping them."

Tea was not the only one wondering where the Nightingales were. Kaiba was standing at the farthest side of the room from the door, and from most of the guests. Mokuba was fidgeting with his bowtie. He hated wearing the stupid thing, but he wore it for his brother, so Mokuba dealt with it. Kaiba was wearing his white business suit, standing tall and confident. Though his inward demeanor was not the same. He kept his eyes glued to the doors, his heart thumping slightly harder when he heard them open, only to be disappointed to see it was not who he was waiting so anxiously for. Where was she?

Kaiba knew Alice and Michael had been invited to the party. When he found out how high they both ranked, Kaiba was nothing short of surprised. When Alice had claimed she could duel circles around him, she wasn't kidding. Both she and Michael had outstanding records. He wondered why they hadn't entered any of his previous tournaments. Yugi had mentioned how busy Michael was kept with his career, something Kaiba was all too familiar with, and then there were the expectations Alice's family had of her. Did they not want her to duel? Kaiba didn't think so, and Alice had certainly said nothing to confirm it. He was curious why two people with such skill wouldn't compete as much; then again, it was their business. Maybe they just weren't that competitive.

"Well, well, well, what is this? The great Seto Kaiba too bored with his own festivities?" Kaiba grimaced at the sound of the familiar German accent.

"Schroeder," Kaiba said in a flat tone, not too thrilled to see the man before him. "To what do I owe this 'pleasant' surprise?"

"Isn't it obvious? I entered your tournament, Herr Kaiba," Siegfried said as though it were an honor to merely have him participating, wearing that same pink suit as before.

"Funny, I would have thought you wouldn't be too keen to be in the spotlight after your last public disaster here," Kaiba said, seeming not to care about anything.

Siegfried laughed, appearing unfazed by Kaiba's words, "Come now, what kind of leader would I be to my employees if I let such a thing keep me down? I would think you of all people would know that a strong image is key in heading such important businesses as our own."

Kaiba did not say anything. He couldn't stand Siegfried. Yes, the young German had changed from wanting revenge on Kaiba to actually doing his job as CEO of his own company, but that didn't automatically mean Kaiba had to like the guy. Kaiba was barely starting to tolerate Pegasus. He decided to take one annoying idiot at a time. Speaking of the devil, Pegasus came through the doors at that very moment, making his usual loud, attention-getting entrance. He walked in with such an air of arrogance, Kaiba wondered how he had managed to work with the man for the last few months without wanting to hurt him. The only conclusion Kaiba could come up with was that Yugi's tolerance for morons had finally gotten to him.

"Siegfried, be nice," the younger Schroeder came walking to his own brother's side. "I'm sorry, guys, Siegfried is still learning how to properly get along with people."

"Ouch, that hurt, Leon," Siegfried feigned dramatically.

"It's okay, Leon," Mokuba stepped in to ease Kaiba's bad mood. "So, how have you two been?"

"Busy, busy, busy," Siegfried said. "So much work now that we have a contract with Industrial Illusions. Did you know about that, Herr Kaiba?"

"Hmph, must have slipped my mind," Kaiba sneered.

The younger boys knew this was going nowhere good. Mokuba exchanged exasperated looks with Leon. Without verbal communication, they nodded their heads to each other. As the two mentally concocted a plan of action, outside, a dark blue car arrived in front of the hotel. The driver stepped out first, followed by the passenger to his right. The man opened the back passenger door, a young woman sitting in the back. The driver held his hand out to her. She took it delicately as she stepped out. Those few outside were stunned by the three as they walked inside. People continued to stare as the trio walked to main hall. The doors opened, the young girl led inside by her companions.

Guests turned to see who had arrived and looked on in awe as the Nightingales made their entrance. Mokuba was about to say something when he heard the doors open. His eyes lit up upon seeing the very person he had been praying would show up soon, as only her presence would lighten Kaiba's mood. Not to mention how amazing she looked. Mokuba tugged at Kaiba's sleeve then directed his attention to the front of the room. Kaiba's heart seemed to stop for a brief moment.

Alice was being led in by Michael, with Drake at her other side, the three looking so regal. Alice was wearing a light pink, Lolita-esque gown, with hints of late 20th century mixed in. It had big white ruffles around the top that also acted as short sleeves, her shoulders exposed. A pink rose was nestled in-between on the top. Her long black gloves stopped a few inches from the ruffles. Her hair was pulled up in two high ponytails, with a matching hat tied with long white ribbons underneath her chin, pink flowers circling the bottom, and a pink choker of the same fashion that had small ruffles on the top and bottom. She was breathtaking.

"Alice!" Mokuba ran up to her with a bright smile, followed by Leon who seemed just as happy to see her.

She greeted both boys with a warm look in her eyes, everyone in the room gawking at her. And she wasn't the only one making an impression. Michael was in a rather detailed dark-brown suit. It had a look of the 20th century as Alice's outfit. He wore a matching elegant overcoat on top with the interior being of a black material. His hair was sleeked back, adding to the young man's suave air. Kaiba also noticed Michael was wearing small-framed glasses. Behind him, was Drake, dressed a black tuxedo with white gloves, his hair also sleeked back. It took a second for Kaiba to recognize Drake as he looked like a completely different person. Being so well dressed, Kaiba could now fully see how young Drake's appearance was. He still found it hard to believe Drake was uncle to Alice and Michael.

As the three stood in the middle of the room, they gave off such an air of sophistication. To everyone else in the room, it was as though the trio were from another world, a place many of them knew they would probably never venture into, but it was nice to dream about it anyway. Kaiba watched as Mokuba greeted Michael and Drake. But the young man's eyes wandered back to the fair beauty beside them, smiling so kindly at his brother. As he was about to join them, Alice began to walk in his direction. Kaiba tried his best to keep cool, just because he felt something for her, it did not mean he had to look and act like a love-struck fool. Seto Kaiba knew better than that. He had an image to uphold after all.

"Good evening, Seto," she said.

"Alice," he merely replied in a monotone voice.

She then turned to the other man standing there, "Siegfried, how good to see you again!"

"Thank you, I am glad to see you as well," Siegfried said, taking her hand into his. "You are more beautiful than I remember."

At this, he bowed and lightly kissed Alice's hand. Alice turned a dark red, her eyes darting elsewhere. She could talk to a guy easy, but when he hit on her, she felt a sudden knot in her stomach, twisting more inside. Alice decided that Siegfried was only being polite, a gentleman, nothing more. Had she been paying attention, she would have seen the slight twitch in Kaiba's eyes as he watched his business rival kiss her hand.

"Um, thank you, Siegfried," Alice said, perfectly concealing her nervousness as he let go of her hand.

"It has been too long, meine Fraulein," with the obvious flirtation in his tone, now Alice desperately wanted someone to interrupt, luckily someone did.

"Excuse me," Kaiba said in a firm tone. "I have important matters to discuss with Alice. If you don't mind giving us some privacy?"

"Very well," Siegfried said with a sigh, seeing no point in arguing any further with Kaiba. "We must catch up. I hope to see you soon, meine Schonheit. Come along, Leon."

Alice looked down, her bangs barely hiding her blushing cheeks. Leon waved at the others and told Alice he hoped to see her again too. Leon she could handle, it was his older brother that was another story. As the two disappeared into the sea of people, Alice let out a heavy sigh. Mokuba laughed behind his hand. Who knew Alice could be so shy?

"Are you alright?" Kaiba asked.

"I am now, thank you, Seto," she said gratefully.

"It was nothing," Kaiba said, however, inside, he was feeling pretty proud of himself.

He looked back her. Alice was talking with Mokuba, who was telling her how beautiful she looked. Kaiba could not argue with that. She was gorgeous. He was about to say something when who should come along but Yugi and friends.

"Alice!" Tea exclaimed. "You look amazing!"

"So do you!" Alice said cheerfully. "That green is definitely your color."

"Thank you, but it's nothing when compared to your dress. It looks like it was made for you."

"I have to agree with that," Mai joined in.

"Mai, you look..." Alice began.

"Unbelievable, incredible, I know," Mai said smugly.

The girls laughed, the guys walking up behind them. They stopped once they got a better look at Alice, jaws dropping, mainly Joey and Tristan's. Bakura stayed at the back of the group, in a daze as he looked at Alice. Yugi was the only one among them who maintained his composure.

"Hi, Alice," Yugi said as the others returned to Earth. "You certainly know how to make an entrance."

"Why, thank you, Yugi," Alice said, taking a bow. "I try my best."

"Let's not forget Michael and your uncle," Mai said, looking over at them. "Talk about cleaning up."

Michael and Drake were in a deep conversation with some business men, girls swooning at the sight of the two. Michael looked up and waved at his friends.

"You three go all out, don't you?" Mai inquired as they waved back.

"We only wanted to look our best, this is a special night, after all," Alice said, her eyes searching the crowd inconspicuously. "Have you guys been having fun?"

"We are now since you got here," Joey finally spoke up.

"Totally," Tristan said, pushing Joey out of the way.

The two began wrestling each other, people looking over to see what the commotion was. Tea told Joey and Tristan to stop making a scene, but they didn't listen. Alice giggled in response, Yugi and Bakura trying to stop the fighting.

"If you two are done making fools of yourselves," Kaiba said annoyed, "I have very important guests here, and I believe they did not come here to watch you two wrestle like five-year-olds."

Joey and Tristan immediately stood up, glaring daggers at Kaiba.

"What did you just say?" Joey shouted.

"Yeah, care to repeat that, Kaiba?" Tristan said threateningly.

As the two young men were about to do something, a shade of pink came into view.

"Oh, would look at the time? The evening is flying by, isn't it? Seto, you wanted to discuss something with me. Why don't we go somewhere else?" Alice smiled up at him, trying to avoid the mess she sensed coming.

Kaiba looked at her intently, "Sure, I could use a change of scenery."

As Joey and Tristan fumed like crazy, Yugi trying to calm them down, Kaiba led Alice to another part of the hall. Bakura and Mai seemed amused by their friends' reactions, Tea groaning in dismay at their overly-dramatic antics. Mokuba stayed with Yugi and the others, knowing what a golden opportunity this was for his brother to be with Alice. Kaiba brought Alice to the other of the room, with no view of Yugi and the gang. Perfect. A waiter came by them and offered the two something to drink.

"Is there alcohol in it?" Alice asked, looking at the red liquid inside the glasses.

"No, miss, it is a tropical fruit drink," the waiter said, keeping his cool around the man who he worked for. "Sir, would you care for one?"

Kaiba saw Alice pick up a glass and taking a sip through her straw. A small smile formed on her lips, a bright spark in her eyes and holding her cheek with her free hand.

"It's really good," she commented.

Seeing how much Alice liked it, Kaiba took a glass for himself. The waiter bowed his head as he moved to other guests as Kaiba and Alice thanked him for the drinks.

"So, what is so 'important' that you needed to speak with me about?" Alice said.

"You see…" Kaiba didn't know what to say.

He had only said that because Alice had been so uncomfortable around Siegfried, and he had wanted help her. Kaiba took a second to come up with something while taking a big gulp of his drink, only half left. Hmm, it was good. After a few more seconds, he came up with a good topic. It was actually something he genuinely wanted to know about as it had been on his mind for a while.

"I wanted to ask you why you hadn't entered my last tournaments," Kaiba said. "I was looking through the list of duelists invited to the party when I saw both your name and Michael's. Only the best have been invited. I was only wondering since you two have such high-rankings."

"It isn't that we didn't want enter, we did," Alice said while staring at her drink. "It's just that we get so busy. Our family has so much to do, and our parents hate that, but that's just how things are."

"What do you do exactly? Your family, I mean," Kaiba asked, now intrigued.

Alice hadn't spoke of her family before. Kaiba knew Michael and Drake, but barely. What were Alice's parents like? She giggled lightly, Kaiba looking at her with a bewildered expression.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" she said in astonishment.

"Figured what out?" Kaiba was wondering whether he was missing something that was so obvious to Alice.

As she was about to answer him, Alice felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss," one of the busboys had approached her. "The gentleman over there would like to know if you could join him."

Alice looked to where the busboy directed her. A man in his 40's, wearing a light black business suit, was waving to her. She could see the grey streaks in his brown hair, and the arrogant look in his eyes, the one those who think they own the world have. She hated that look, and that was saying a lot as Alice rarely used the word "hate". She thought it was too negative a word. Still, the way that man was looking at her, Alice couldn't deny the instant disgust she felt.

"Thank you," Alice told the busboy who took his leave.

"What does _he_ want?" Kaiba said, his voice laced with laced with distrust.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling I won't like it," Alice said, turning back to Kaiba. "Do you recognize him?"

"Yeah, he's Martin Coles," Kaiba replied. "He's works for the Wonders Company, heads their East Asian branch."

"Really? Interesting," Alice said, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Kaiba said as he looked back at her. "You're not thinking of going over there, are you?"

Alice took a moment to think. She stirred her drink with her straw, taking a sip afterwards.

"I would go with you," he added, trying to help her make up her mind.

Alice looked at him with a sweet smile, "I would like that, thank you."

She let out a sigh, taking one more drink before she made her way to Coles, Kaiba right at her side. As she made her way through the crowd, Alice turned her gaze to the side. Michael was with Yugi and the others as they spoke with Leon, waiting for her command. Their eyes met. Michael slightly nodded. He knew she could handle herself, but he was still going to watch. It was going to be very entertaining.

"Good evening, Mr. Coles," Alice said with a curtsy.

"Hello there," Coles said. "I am so happy you took my invitation, my dear."

As he made to grab Alice's hand, no doubt wanting to imitate Siegfried's little act, Kaiba gently pulled Alice's shoulder. She moved back without hesitation.

"Mr. Coles," Kaiba said, reminding him Alice wasn't alone.

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba, good to see you again," Coles said, though it was obvious he didn't mean it.

Kaiba recognized that tone of voice, he had heard so many times. People tell him the same thing over and over again when meeting him, but they didn't mean it. They would only say that just to get on his good side, make a profit. Coles was no different, and definitely no better.

"Mr. Coles," Alice's voice brought Kaiba back to reality. "I was told you wanted to see me. Now, I don't want to be rude, but I am rather pre-occupied at the moment. Is there any real reason why you called for me other than to 'see' me?"

Coles was taken aback by Alice's polite yet harsh words. Kaiba smirked with pride as he watched them. Though he hadn't expected Alice to be so bold. She could stand up for herself, another quality he liked about her. Coles seemed to be having a hard time finding his words.

"Uh, um, you see, uh," Coles mumbled through, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry, I did not get your name, miss…?"

"Alice, and that's all I'm telling you," she smiled kindly.

Again, Coles was speechless, as were the people around them who had taken an interest in the conversation. Kaiba was finding it hard not to laugh. This was hilarious! Kaiba knew what a pervert Coles was. Kaiba had been forced to work with the man a couple of times due to the contracts KaibaCorp had with the Wonders Company. Kaiba had caught Coles hitting on his female employees so many times, and so inappropriately too, his female employees had complained about it. Kaiba knew his employees could not work at their best when they were being harassed every five minutes. Finally, he'd had enough and demanded to have someone replace Coles as liaison for Wonders. Kaiba was surprised the guy hadn't been fired yet.

"Mr. Coles, I think we have gotten off on the wrong foot. Why don't we play a friendly game to get to know each other?" Alice suggested, appearing oh-so-innocent.

Coles looked up at her confused then his expression turned to one of satisfaction.

"But of course," he said, feeling as though he were back in.

To Coles, it was only a matter of impressing young Alice, showing her how much of a better man he was than Kaiba. After all, why should Kaiba get her all to himself? What was so great about some kid who had lucked his way to his position?

"What game shall we play?" Coles asked as he tried to sound debonair.

"How about a game of Go?" Alice said.

"But there is no board," Coles pointed out.

"I wouldn't say that," Alice smiled.

At that moment, Michael swiftly moved to Alice's side, passing past people like he were the wind itself. He reached his sister in no time. He opened a small box and held out a Go game board.

"Oh, would you look at that? My brother seems to have brought his Go board with him? How considerate of you, Michael," Alice said like it happened without coincidence.

But from what Kaiba could tell there was more going on than anyone else could see. From where he stood, Yugi had noticed the same thing. _What is Alice up to_, Yugi thought. Busboys cleared an area on the floor, bringing in a table and two chairs for Alice and Coles to sit in. Michael placed the board on the table and organized the pieces for the game. Once he was done, Michael moved to Alice's right side. People had formed around them as they began the game, Yugi and the gang managing to find a place at the very front. Kaiba stood a few feet from Alice. He wanted a clear view of the game. Drake stayed at the back, he already knew the outcome of the game.

"Mr. Coles," Alice said while picking up a game piece. "Do you know what these are called?"

He looked at the black round marker in her gloved fingers.

"They are called stones," Coles said.

"Correct," Alice placed the marker down. "As you know, there are white and black markers."

"Like in chess," Coles butted in.

"Yes and no," Alice said, not seeming to mind his rude interruption.

"What do you mean?" he said puzzled.

"Chess and Go are similar, but they are not the same. Now, let's get started, shall we?

As they played, Coles put up a good defense. He clearly knew what he was doing. Kaiba wasn't surprised. Coles worked in Eastern Asia, where the game had originated. The man had picked up a thing or two there.

"Hey, Yugi," Tea said. "Can you explain this game for me? I kind of forgot how it goes."

"Sure," Yugi said. "Go is an adversarial game in which the objective is to gain more territory than your opponent."

"So whoever has more space wins?" Joey said.

"Yep, you play using black and white pieces called stones. As you play, the board is divided into different areas, or territories, outlined by the stones. They are fought over, and depending on the strategy of the player, this could result in expanding, reducing, or completely capturing an area," Yugi explained.

"Wow, Yugi, how do you know so much about Go?" Joey said.

"Uh, they call Yugi the King of Games for a reason," Mokuba said in a flat tone, pointing out the obvious.

"Oh, right," Joey sweat-dropped.

As they moved their respective pieces, Coles struck up a conversation. The guests had grown quiet as they observed the game with acute interest.

"Miss Alice, I would like to ask you something."

"What is it?" Alice said, busy making her move.

"You have only told me your first name, and as beautiful as it is, I would very much like to know your last name too," Coles said.

"If you win, I will tell you my last name, now make your move," Alice said.

Coles looked down and was shocked as he realized Alice had already taken one territory. A capture so early in the game? She was no amateur.

"Is something wrong?" Alice said with a tilt of her head, her white tresses falling into the crook of her neck.

"No, nothing," Coles made his move.

He had to beat her. He just had to. No sooner had he resolved to do so, that he saw Alice was about to take another area. What the hell? How could she gain so much territory so quickly?

"Mr. Coles," he looked at her with wary eyes. "Did you know that several of the greatest military minds in history have used Go strategies in combat?"

"Um, yes, I did," he replied as he struggled to keep up with her.

"Many say that it is a far better tactic than Chess. Why you ask? Because, unlike Chess, Go is about taking out the weakest spots of an enemy, crippling him at his foundation. Do that and your foe will crumble before he can even fight back," the tone in her voice was gentle, but there was something else in it, something serious.

Her friends could see it. It wasn't a matter of if she would win, it was a matter of when she would end the game.

"Martin Coles," Alice said his full name in a solemn tone. "You have been embezzling millions of dollars from Wonders, making back deals and stripping the company's employees of many benefits they have worked hard for, benefits they not only deserve but need in the most basic sense. For this matter, I see fit to expose you for the fake that you are."

She took two more areas, Coles unable to stop her.

"I would like you to know something," Alice continued, taking more territory. "I chose the black stones for a reason. I wanted to show you the dark path you have forged for yourself."

Coles looked down at the board. He gasped as it was nearly covered in black markers. He had only a few white stones left.

"See what you have created," she said waving her arm over the board. "The evil you have committed, the people you have wronged, soon the darkness you have created will fall on you. Much like this marker, it is yet another black spot in your soul."

With one last move, Alice took the last of the area. As the last marker clanked onto the wooden board, it echoed in Coles' mind, a sound that reached the recesses of his mind. Soon, the guests burst into applause, congratulating Alice on her win. Michael placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling affectionately.

"You did well," he said. "I am very proud of you."

"Thank you," Alice said with a bright expression.

"I agree," Kaiba said walking over. "I have never witnessed such perfect skill at Go. I would very much like it if you played me sometime."

"That would be wonderful," Alice said.

As Yugi and the gang ran up her, Coles sat in his seat completely frozen. How could she win in such a short amount of time? It was impossible. She had to have cheated, that was the only explanation. _I will not be made a fool,_ Coles growled in his head. He slammed his fists on the table, scattering stones to the floor and across the table. Everyone stopped talking.

"How could you win?" he yelled in frustration. "No one wins that fast! You cheated, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't," Alice answered coolly.

"LIAR!" Coles snarled. "Tell the truth!"

"You want the truth?" Michael said. "My sister is an amazing Go player. She plays by the rules and the reason you lost is because you focused more on making passes on her than on your strategy. If you had been paying attention, you would have seen Alice had purposely left herself wide-open to attack at several times in the game."

"What?" Coles couldn't believe it.

"It's true," said a familiar, feminine voice.

They looked to see Vivian standing behind Coles.

"My grandfather is a master of Go and taught me the game, and I can tell you with certainty that Lady Alice gave you plenty of chances to turn the game around in your favor," Vivian said with arms crossed.

"Lady Alice?" Coles repeated.

Everyone turned to Alice, who gracefully came to a stand.

"I will be a good sport and tell what you wanted to know," Alice said, the air about her changing once more, as if a veil had been pulled from her normal warm demeanor and revealed something she usually kept hidden. "My name is Alice Seraphina Nightingale, daughter of Lord Gabriel and Lady Artemis, heir of the Nightingale family."

Coles stood there with his mouth wide open and eyes filled with appalled shock, "Nightingale? You don't mean _the_ Nightingales, the most powerful of the great noble families, do you?"

"Did I stutter?" Alice toyed with him.

"I-I am so s-sorry, milady!" Coles fell to his knees. "Please forgive me! I did not know it was you! I swear!"

"It doesn't matter," Alice sighed. "You still went against your company and dug your own grave. I only exposed you so you could be punished for your misdeeds."

"What, but, milady!" Coles reached for the hem of Alice's dress, only for his hand to be crushed under someone's foot.

"Never touch her," Drake said in a cold voice, his eyes frosted over. "Now be a man and take your just desserts."

Drake pulled his foot off Coles' hand, the latter holding his fingers to stop the pain. As Alice turned, several guests began bowing before her and Michael.

"Please, don't," Alice said in a humble tone. "You don't need to act like this for me."

Many were unsure but stood up anyways. Alice turned to her friends, who were staring at her with wide eyes. They had heard the Nightingale name before, and yes, Alice was rich, but they assumed it was only a coincidence she had the same last name. To think she belonged to such an important family! She laughed nervously. Well, that went better than expected. They were taking it well, but how would Kaiba? She looked over at him, anxious. To her surprise, he was smiling at her.

"You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" Kaiba chuckled.

"You have no idea," Drake grinned, his mood turning back to the one Kaiba was used to.

"Drake," Michael pulled him to the side so no one would hear him. "It is her story to tell, not yours."

"Sorry," Drake offered sheepishly.

While Michael continued to scold Drake, Yugi and the others returning to normal, Vivian approached Alice. Coles was being taken away by Kaiba's security per the young CEO's request.

"Lady Alice," Vivian bowed. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance."

"Not as much as it is to meet you," Alice said. "I watched your duels in the last tournament and I loved them."

"You're too kind," Vivian said.

Kaiba stared in disbelief. Where was the airhead that had bothered incessantly him the last tournament? However, once she saw Kaiba, he realized he should have left when he had the chance.

"Kaiba-poo!" Vivian squealed in delight. "Have you missed me?"

"Like a slow-healing wound," Kaiba muttered, though both girls still heard him.

"Oh, don't be like that, Kaiba-poo," Vivian batted her eyelashes.

"Look, like I said last time, I am not interested," he said in a firm tone.

"Really, well…" her train of thought escaped her once Vivian saw Michael. "Lord Michael! He came too! How lucky am I? Yoo-hoo, milord!"

And Vivian was off to harass the poor man. Kaiba felt sorry for him. As he turned around, he heard giggling behind him. Alice was laughing so hard, tears were coming out of her eyes.

"That was hilarious!" she said through laughs.

He blanched at her.

"Aw, come on, Seto, lighten up…" she gave him a warm smile, then turned to face away from him. "…Kaiba-poo."

And she went into another fit of laughter. Kaiba sighed exasperatingly. He was never going to live this down, Alice had gotten some good material on him. Yet, he found that he could tolerate the stupid nickname, if Alice were the one calling him that. The evening had turned out better than he hoped for, especially with the young noble beside him. Mokuba looked at them from the corner of his eye, reveling in his mind on how well they were progressing. And that was how it was going to stay if he had anything to say about it.

**Alice kicked that jerk's butt like no one's business. So who are the Nightingales, and how powerful is their hold? I'll explain that in the next chapter. For now, I cannot believe I made it this far. Thanks to everyone's support of course. I could not have done it without you guys! I know I keep thanking you all, but only because you, my AWESOME readers, deserve it! Also, good news, I am going to be updating much faster as I going to get off school for summer vacation in a couple of weeks, so more time for writing, yay! What's not so yay? The horrible heat I am going to have to deal with. Not looking forward to that.**

**Please review, your words mean a lot.**

**Preview: The tournament finally begins! What could possibly top the unveilings of the last evening? The revealing of old enemies resurfacing! What will Alice and Michael do?**


	16. Chapter 16: The Domino Cup

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the franchise. This fan fiction is merely for entertainment purposes and not my own profit.**

**Author's Note: Okays, so I forgot to explain some things last chapter. First, for all of you who were wondering what Siegfried said in German, meine Fraulein basically means miss, and meine Schonheit means my beauty. Just telling you all now, though I'm guessing you guys have already checked Google translator for that. I was just so anxious to update that I forgot to do that. And…I am finally getting to the tournament! Hallelujah! I thought I would never get to it. This is not going to be easy since I don't have internet and looking up the cards is going to be positively horrid. But I will not give up!**

**Special shout-out to: Sailor Phoenix1997, for working hard on getting published. You can do it, we all believe in you!**

Chapter 15: The Domino Cup

The long-awaited day was finally here: the start of the new Duel Monsters tournament. Yugi woke up at the hour before sunrise. Despite being the reigning champion and having been through his fair share of tournaments, Yugi would still feel the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach. He took the time he had to himself to relax and prepare at his own pace. He made sure not to make too much noise as not to wake his mother and grandfather. While getting dressed, Yugi's eyes fell on his deck. He walked up to his desk, lightly placing his hand on the top card. Memories came flooding in as he recalled his past duels and the time before them. The first was of himself as a small child, sitting at the counter with his grandpa as he was taught the rules and history of Duel Monsters for the first time. Then he was given the Millennium Puzzle, a gift that would change his life forever. Yugi smiled as he remembered the countless nights he had spent trying to solve the puzzle, hoping with all his heart his one wish would come true. And it had.

Yugi ended up meeting Tea, then Joey and Tristan later on. Their friendship may not have started in the most conventional of ways, but it was worth more than anything in the world as far as Yugi was concerned. And Atem…he would never forget him. The pharaoh had changed him, aided him in the most dire of circumstances. He had been more than a friend to Yugi, he had been a brother. Yugi looked in the mirror as he thought of his long since gone friend. He felt strange going into a tournament without Atem. It would be the first time Yugi would duel in a competition without him. Yugi stared at the spot where the puzzle had once hung around his neck. He felt so light without it. Had it been that the weight of the responsibility he'd had then made it feel heavier than it normally would have? It made sense to him. Now that Atem had moved onto the afterlife, and the Millennium Items were gone, Yugi was on his own path. The pharaoh had fulfilled his destiny; Yugi had yet to find his.

Yugi walked away from the mirror to his desk. Placing his deck in his holster, safely secured around his waist by a belt, his thoughts trailed to other memories, ones that were fresh and clearer in his mind. A few months ago, he had come to terms with Atem's departure, wondering what life would be like from that moment on. Then, she came into his life. Alice, a person unlike any Yugi had ever met before. Like Atem, she had a weight most would find tremendously difficult to deal with, yet she did so with a smile on her face. Alice was sweet, understanding, smart, funny, a real sly fox when she wanted to be. Not to mention, she belonged to one of the most powerful families in the world.

Once they had gotten over the initial shock of it, everyone had realized how obvious it was. Alice was wealthy, and she had mentioned the connection her family had to Exia. Mai and Bakura were amazed by this, but Yugi and the others not so much. Yugi attributed it to everything else they knew about Alice. Yugi was happy for her nonetheless, though he felt a sting in his chest as he thought about her. He wished he could talk to Alice about Egypt, about her past there, about the connection she and Kaiba had. But he couldn't, not at the moment. Alice, along with Michael, had too much to deal with. Perhaps Yugi could talk to both of them after the tournament, that could be a good time. Till then, he would have to be quiet about the whole thing. Everything would be fine. At least he hoped it would.

* * *

><p>Joey was breathing in and out, trying to raise his spirits up for the day. The tournament would begin in a matter of hours and he couldn't wait! All the duelists he would face, the insane matches he was sure would take place, and most importantly, his rematch with Alice. Last time he had been taken by completely surprise by her skills, but he was ready for her now. Victory would be his! Sure she was nobility, but that didn't automatically mean he was going to lose.<p>

"Yeah, I'm gonna win this time!" he shouted in his enthusiasm, forgetting about his sleeping father in the next room.

"Joseph, keep it down!" Mr. Wheeler yelled irritably.

"Sorry, dad!" Joey apologized.

But he couldn't help it. From all the hype he had heard, this was going to be the biggest tournament to date. Joey carefully took out his deck. The last time he had used it in a tournament had been so long ago. Yes, he had been eliminated a little too soon for his taste, but looking back, Joey had had a great time. He and friends would be in Kaibaland, waiting for the first of the dueling to take place. Though, he felt rather odd for a bit as he recalled the last time he had seen Yugi duel. The duel between him and Atem. It was weird to Joey, realizing that Atem wouldn't be dueling in the tournament alongside Yugi. However, Joey knew his friend would be okay. Yugi had accepted Atem's leaving, and as bittersweet as it had been, the young blond man knew it had been the right thing to do.

"This is gonna for you, Atem," Joey said as he placed his deck back in his holster. "I'm gonna duel my very best just to prove to you that no matter where you are, we are going to be okay."

* * *

><p>The energized talking of the crowds filled the amusement park as people strolled around Kaibaland. Children laughed as they enjoyed the rides the park had to offer, and parents smiled and took pictures, grateful to share those moments with their kids. Several duelists were seen walking around the park, easily identifiable by the duel disks on their arms. Many who were from out of the country had been given rooms at the hotels in the park, all paid for by KaibaCorp. It would be sometime before the opening ceremonies would take place in the Kaiba Dome, but duelists already in Kaibaland, and those arriving, had to report to either the Kaiba Dome or the main KaibaCorp building in the park to inform officials of their arrival. Kaiba wanted to make sure all those registered would be at the ceremony on time. He was going to reveal a few things then, and he did not want to repeat himself.<p>

Roland was running from one place to another as he tried to keep order among his subordinates and duelists, as well as keep the park running smoothly, trying to keep Kaiba happy. Okay, maybe that was a stretch. He thought he was going to have a panic attack soon if the most "important" of participants did not show up soon. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say he was overjoyed upon seeing Yugi and friends on the security cameras as they entered the park. One less thing to worry about. Speaking of Yugi, after he and Joey had reported to the Kaiba Dome, the gang decided to have some fun. They had gotten to the park a few hours ahead of time and Bakura was wanted to explore what fun could be had at the amusement park. They found it hard to say no to him, seeing as how much the young Brit had missed out on because of one person who was better forgotten.

"So much to see and do," Bakura said incredulously. "Guys, what do you think we should do first?"

"Why don't you decided, Bakura?" Yugi said.

"Really?" Bakura asked surprised.

"Yeah, we've already been here," Joey said. "You pick whatever you like."

"If you're sure," Bakura said, his friends nodding in response. "Hmm, how about…that one over there?  
>They looked in the direction Bakura was pointing and saw the Blue-Eyes Rollercoaster, one of the most popular rides in the park.<p>

"You sure have good taste," Joey said. "That's a good one."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go," Tristan said, going ahead of them.

Bakura's face lit up as he followed his friends, growing elated when he saw that the last downhill on the ride went straight down to the pool beneath it, creating a huge wave as it impacted. Yugi and Joey had taken off their decks and duel disks so they wouldn't get wet. Tea chose to sit that one ride out as the guys made their way to the line, keeping an eye on her friends' things. She sat down on a nearby bench, taking in the lively scene around her. She smoothed her blue shorts, pulling down her white sleeveless shirt to make sure it was fitted right. She tapped her blue clogs on the ground as she waited for her friends. She smiled as a glow warmed her heart, watching families and friends taking the day to just have fun and enjoy themselves. Kaiba may have acted like a royal jerk in the past, but Tea could see all the hard work and genuine care the young man had put into his park.

She heard the loud whooping of Joey as one of the employees guided him and the others to the front of the line. Apparently, duelists, mainly the pros like Yugi and Joey, were automatically moved to the front of the lines for the rides. She could see Yugi wearing an expression of uncertainty as Tristan dragged him inside. Joey was pushing Bakura in, the latter not complaining. While she waited for the guys, Tea wondered where Alice and Michael were. Tea had many questions for Alice, like how in the world it had passed her mind to mention she was nobility. Tea was pretty sure that was something that one did not forget too easily. Then again, Alice had mentioned that she had much to tell her friends and she wanted to reveal it a piece at a time in order for them to process it all well.

"I wonder…just how much does Alice still have to tell us?" Tea wondered, staring up at the blue sky, puffy clouds hovering ever so slowly, then she realized something. "Alice's dress last night…it looked familiar. I've seen it before, but where?"

There was great splash as the cart hit the water, breaking Tea from her thoughts. A wave drenched both the riders and the people waiting on the bridge some feet in front of the rollercoaster. Joey and Tristan had taken the front seat, with Yugi and Bakura behind them. Joey led his fellow riders in their jubilation as they rode back into the station. Yugi's hair, though seeming wet and sagging somewhat, was otherwise intact. Bakura was squeezing his hair dry as he had not been so lucky. Joey was shaking his head in an attempt to dry it while getting everyone else wet. But the most astonishing of all was Tristan, whose hair had remained in its neat form as if nothing had happened. Now that was impressive. They came up to Tea with smiles plastered on, all laughing and high-fiving one another.

"That was awesome!" Bakura exclaimed in his glee. "The best part was when we hit the water!"

"Yeah, that fall was so high, I thought I was going to fall out of my seat," Tristan said with a laugh.

"I hope our clothes dry completely by the time of the ceremony," Yugi said, pulling off his blue jacket and squeezing it as hard as he could. "I don't think I would feel too comfortable standing in front of all those people with wet clothes."

"I'm sure you'll be dry by then. It's a pretty sunny day, and the ceremony won't start for a few hours," Tea pointed out, her wrists bands clinking as she checked the time on her cellphone.

"Then let's try some more rides that will dry us up fast," Tristan suggested. "Lead the way, Bakura."

"Certainly," Bakura said. "Now let's see, what to go on next…"

* * *

><p>As the gang had their fun, near the gate, more and more people were arriving to the park. The parking lot was left alone, with only cars to be seen for what seemed like miles from a child' point-of-view. Other than the occasional screams of delight from the park, it was rather quiet. Then, a sound came from nowhere. It was faint, a low rumbling coming from the distance. It grew louder whatever it was drew closer. The revving of an engine soon roared through the very ground itself. A dark blue car was speeding, a trail of smoke in its wake. Michael was not slowing down. It seemed like nothing would stop him as he raced down the road, straight to Kaibaland. When it looked like a giant crash was inevitable, the car came to a screeching halt. It left curved tire tracks as Michael skillfully swerved about. As he neared one of the parked cars, Michael managed to stop in time, just inches away, and parking perfectly in the next spot.<p>

"We're here," Michael said as he looked to his slumbering sister.

They had stayed up the previous night, much later than Michael would have liked. But Alice had been so excited about the tournament, he couldn't bring himself to play the big-brother role and tell her to go to bed. He gently nudged her shoulder, Alice stirring awake.

"Are we there yet?" she asked, her eyes fluttering open.

"We are, see," Michael nodded outside her window. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Alice said, sleep quickly disappearing. "Let's get going."

The two got out of the car, Michael locking it, then made their way to the park. Alice stopped for a bit to rearrange her hair. It was pulled back by a deep blue headband, the short fringe in front let loose. The skirt of her outfit rustled in the wind. She was dressed in deep blue, from her dress to her knee-high boots, which were accompanied by white thigh-high stockings. The skirt's hem reached mid-thigh, the white ruffles sticking out slightly underneath. She had on a matching jacket that stopped a few inches below her chest, with the same kind of ruffles outlining the flowing sleeves and neck area. Michael was in his black suit, hair loose yet well-kept as usual. The glare of the sun was kept away by his sunglasses, polished shoes clanking on the hot cement. Both were wearing deck holsters and the silver bands given at registration. He pulled out a black umbrella and placed it above his sister's head, not wanting the bright rays to bother her good mood.

"Thank you," she said, as she took the umbrella from him. "It's hard to believe we are actually here."

"Aren't you happy about that?" Michael said, surprised she had spoken in an oddly sullen tone. "I know you have wanted to participate in a big tournament like this for very long time."

"I have, it's just…" her eyes wandered down. "It feels wrong to be here while…"

Michael placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, catching her attention, "It will be fine, Alice. I know you're worried about Dr. Tetsuya, but Odette is doing everything she can to find him. You know how she can be, once she's given an assignment, Odette won't stop until she has completed her task."

"I know," Alice looked up at him with gleaming eyes. "You're right. It's only that, Dr. Tetsuya is such a good man. I know he can take care of himself, but that doesn't mean I don't want to help him."

"When Odette finds him, and she will," Michael emphasized the last part, "we will be ready to make our move and bring him home, safe and sound."

Alice felt a wave of pressure lift from her shoulders, standing taller as she took in her brother's words. He was right. All they could do was wait. Odette was the best when it came to information gathering. She would do everything she could to find the missing doctor. But Alice still hated to have to wait for something to develop. Michael took her hand into his and guided Alice to the Kaiba Dome where they needed to report first. She walked closer to Michael's side and held onto his arm as comfortably as she could. She laid her head on the top part of his arm, umbrella pulled slightly back as not to poke Michael in the head or back but still covering Alice. A small smile appeared on Michael's usually stoic face. He knew the gesture was Alice's way of thanking him for his kind words. It made him feel good to see Alice so relaxed. Amazing what small gestures can do.

They walked in silence the rest of the way, not needing to say anything else. The Kaiba Dome was in sight, though it was hard to miss it since it was one of the biggest structures in the park. Plus, a giant Blue-Eyes head was a really stuck out. They were nearing the dome when Alice felt a vibration from the deck holster around her waist. She had two of them, on her left side, placed where the skirt was separated from the torso by a belt. She opened the second one and pulled out her phone. Her outfit didn't exactly have pockets, so she improvised. She thought it looked better than a purse anyway. She saw she had gotten a text from Tea and clicked to view it. Tea was asking where Michael and she were. As Alice as about to answer, her eye caught something from a couple of feet away.

At first, Alice thought it was nothing, a mere coincidence. It wasn't what she thought, right? No way. But as she stared in that split-second, the more she looked, she knew she was only trying to convince herself it wasn't real. Could it be? She took one step forward, her eyes filled with wariness. Another step and she dropped the umbrella. It fell to the ground with a soft thud, rolling in circle until it stopped. She kept staring, that hair. That hair, she knew it well, not many people had that shade, such a distinct blond, especially in Japan. Sadness veiled her face as she looked at him; he was gone in an instant. Had it really been him, or just a figment of her imagination?

"Alice, is something wrong?" Michael he walked over to her, umbrella now in his hand.

"Uh, I'm not sure," her gaze stayed glued to where the familiar hair had been.

Michael followed her line of sight. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. But he could clearly see the confusion in her eyes.

"What was it?"

"I thought I saw…"

"Yo, Michael, Alice!" they both turned around and saw the gang walking towards them, Joey leading the way. "There you two are. We were starting to get worried, you know."

"Hey guys," Alice's mood instantly brightening.

"My apologies for worrying all of you," Michael said. "We slept in, and once we were on the road, we found traffic was not agreeable."

"It's okay, you two made it. That's what matters," Tea said. "Alice, how come you didn't text me back?"

"Oh, right!" Alice looked down at her phone, remembering said text. "I'm sorry, Tea. I got distracted."

"Probably by the rides here, am I right?" Joey teased, earning a slap on the back of the head by Tea.

"Don't mind him," Tea said kindly, Joey rubbing his head in the background, asking Yugi if he was bleeding. "So, have you two checked in yet?"

"We were just on our way," Alice pointed over to the Kaiba Dome while placing her phone back into her second holster. "Want to come with us?"

"You bet!" Bakura answered energetically.

Joey and Tristan chuckled, giving each other knowing looks. Bakura's not-crush on Alice was appearing more and more like a crush, not that the young man would admit it.

"Hey, Alice," Tea took the chance to ask her what had just popped into her head. "I wanted to ask you, where did you get your dress? I feel like I've seen it before."

"You probably have," Alice grinned proudly. "It's special-made for me, but the design is from one particular show you might have heard of."

"I know!" Bakura eagerly raised his hand as high as he could, like a student in class. "It's from that popular anime about the demon butler! I have seen the whole series. I knew there was something about it. And Michael, you looked just like the butler from the show, from that episode where he and the young master go to that ball held by the pervert Count."

"That's right," Yugi joined in. "Wow, Alice, it was very well-made."

"Thanks," Alice said with a clap of her hands. "We love to cosplay! Michael was actually the one who got me into it in the first place."

"Really?" they all found that had to believe.

It was hard to see that the cool and reserved Michael they had come to know would be into something like cosplay. Well, he was good at it, so why not? Plus, it wasn't the weirdest thing they had found out about him.

"We better hurry and check in," Michael said, reminding them of what they were doing.

"Then let's get a move on," Joey said.

As the Nightingales went to check in, the gang was telling them about the fun they'd had earlier in the day. Alice awed sadly, wanting to ride the attractions as well. Michael promised they would when they had time. The doors to the dome were open, giving Alice a good view of the inside. She saw an area prepared for arriving duelists. Luckily, the lines were not very long and both siblings were able to check in with no problem. Figuring out that they had an hour until the start of the ceremonies, Alice sweetly suggested they go on a few of the attractions to pass the time. However, after she had said this, a voice spoke through the many speakers in the park.

"Attention all duelists, please report to the Kaiba Dome. The opening ceremonies will begin in one hour. I repeat, will all duelists please report back to the Kaiba Dome?"

Alice groaned in disappointed as Roland finished his announcement, "Not fair."

"Sorry, princess," Joey offered. "Come on, we gotta get ready."

"Okay," Alice said as she allowed him to guide her back to the massive structure.

Once inside again, a security guard came up to them and asked them to follow him. The duelists were to wait in a special area designated for them. Yugi and Joey recognized the area they were in, remembering they had stayed there when dueling in the KC Grand Championship. The guard stopped in front of one of the locker rooms, opening the door for them. A couple of people were already inside.

"Duelists must wait here until the beginning of the ceremony," the guard said.

"What about us?" Tea brought up. "Can we stay here with them?"

"Master Mokuba has reserved special seats for Mr. Muto's guests," the guard replied. "I will escort you to your seats."

"Alright!" Tristan said, throwing his fist up high.

"We'll see you guys later then," Tea smiled, giving Alice a big hug.

"Good luck out there," Bakura said. "You will all do great!"

"Thanks," Yugi waved at them.

They soon disappeared around the corner, the faint sound of their voices slowly fading. In one hour, the tournament would begin.

* * *

><p>The stadium was packed, the crowd roared as they waited for the ceremony to begin. At home, families gathered around their televisions, just as excited as those in the stadium. Work had been suspended for the day in celebration of the tournament. Tea, Bakura, and Tristan sat in the best seats in the house: right in the box area reserved for the most important guests. They were not alone as they were sharing the seats with Pegasus. He had been already there when the group had entered the room. It was very nice, with a small buffet arranged on one side of the room, and comfortable chairs to sit in. There was a high-definition monitor on the other side of the room. The large glass that separated the room from the outside stood as tall as the room, with a perfect view of the stadium.<p>

"Mokuba really hooked us up," Tristan marveled at the extravagance around him. "This is great!"

"I know, but do you think Kaiba knows about it?" Bakura said, not wanting to get yelled at by the CEO.

"Oh, he knows," Pegasus answered smugly. "Mokuba had to really break him down to allow any of you here, but Kaiba-boy eventually gave in."

"I think it's starting," Tea said, the others looking out as well.

The roof of the Kaiba Dome began opening, the crowd growing wild. When the roof was completely retracted, the large monitors hanging above turned on, revealing Roland on the screen.

"Welcome everyone!"

The crowd cheered with added energy.

"This tournament is like no other," Roland began explaining. "It is sponsored by KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions. Both Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Pegasus wanted to create a competition like no other. And this is what they created!"

The images on the monitors changed, viewing five never-before-seen stadiums around Kaibaland.

"Pegasus, I haven't seen those stadiums here before. When did Kaiba have them build?" Tea asked.

"They're a top-secret part of the tournament Kaiba-boy and I worked on," Pegasus replied. "I'm sure you noticed that specific areas of the park were closed off to the public."

"That's right," Bakura chimed in.

"As you can see, these stadiums have been specially constructed for the tournament. Duels will be held in these state-of-the art facilities simultaneously. Duelists will follow a tier format, moving onto the next round upon victory."

Back in the locker rooms, the duelists were taking in everything Roland said with great care, memorizing each detail.

"The duelists were all given electronic bands at registration."

They all looked at the bands around their wrists. They had been told to put them on before the start of the duels.

"The bands will glow a different color which correspond with the stadium each duelists will be assigned. It will also give you the name of your next opponent. The finals will take place here, at the Kaiba Dome."

"Wow, this is amazing," Yugi said.

"Yeah, this is really different from before," Joey stated.

"That will only make it more interesting, don't you agree?" Mai had walked right beside Yugi.

She had decided the room she had been in was too boring and went looking for the others. As luck would have it, the first door she picked turned out to be the right one. They just hadn't noticed her entered as their attention was pulled completely to the announcement.

"Hey Mai," Yugi said. "You ready for this?"

"You know it," she winked with an air of confidence.

Joey just chuckled.

"Now each duel will have an added bonus. Taking from Duelist Kingdom, each stadium will have a different terrain selected, giving different advantages to each duelist."

"Pegasus, I bet you had something to do with that, huh?" Bakura said, voicing what everyone else was thinking.

"I thought it would be a nice twist," Pegasus replied sleekly.

"However, if a challenger uses a field spell card, then the terrain will change as accustomed."

"Nice," Joey was starting to get fired up.

"Now, a few words from Mr. Kaiba himself," Roland turned, sure he was to see his employer waiting next to him.

He turned pale when Kaiba was not there. Roland stepped aside, his face off-screen. He mouthed to his coworker if he knew where Kaiba was. The other man did not know and looked like he was having a hard time breathing. What were they supposed to do now?

"Uh, it would seem Mr. Kaiba is unavailable," Roland gulped; he had no idea what to do!

Just when Roland felt like he was about to pass out, the door opened and in came Kaiba, donning his trademark white trench coat. Roland let a sigh of relief, graciously handing the mike to Kaiba.

"Hello, and welcome," Kaiba said in his normal, professional voice. "Roland has told you all the details of the tournament, so I'll cut to the chase here. This tournament is about everyone getting a chance at the prize at the end: the title of King of Games!"

The building trembled with the thrilled shouts from the fans.

"It does not matter if you are a pro or an amateur, what matters is that you fight to the end, give it everything you have! This is your chance to show the world what you've got, so don't mess it up!"

Everyone knew Kaiba was talking directly to the duelists now. He definitely didn't mince words.

"He gets straight to point, doesn't he?" Alice said with a brief giggle.

"That's Kaiba for you, all business," Yugi said, remembering his past duels with his long-time rival.

"Whatever, he isn't that great," Joey muttered annoyed.

The others laughed as he mumbled something to do with Kaiba and his giant ego.

"Other than the title of King of Games, the victor will also claim this, the Domino Cup!"

Roland and the other man unveiled a magnificent trophy behind Kaiba. It stood at two feet, its crystal surface shining brilliantly. It was embellished with delicate curving patterns at the top, with two carefully sculpted handles on other side. It was glorious, and everyone else thought so too. Now, they all wanted to win more than ever.

"The first duels will be announced shortly, starting promptly in 15 minutes. Let the games begin!"

And, again the crowd was fired up. The monitors changed back to showing the KaibaCorp logo, people beginning to get out of their seats in order to make it to the other stadiums in time. Alice was hopping about as if she'd had too much coffee.

"Oh, I am so anxious to get on with it already!" she hopped over to her friends. "Seto said the first duels would be announced soon, but when?"

"Alice, don't whine. It isn't very ladylike," Michael placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her incessant hopping.

"Sorry," she said, her eyes conveying her honesty.

"Hey look," Joey said.

Mai's band glowing yellow.

"How about that? Looks like I get to go first," she announced proudly.

"Then we should head to your stadium," Yugi said. "Come on, we have 15 minutes."

They walked out of the locker room, the other duelists also leaving. They all decided to watch the matches while they waited for their own duels. They were told competitors could take the trains in the park to the different stadiums.

"Guys, wait up!" Tea yelled as she, Tristan, and Bakura were running out of the dome in a hurry. "Sorry everyone, we came here as fast as we could."

Tea held a hand to her chest as she tried to slow her breathing.

"It's fine, now we can all go watch Mai's match," Alice said.

The gang then headed to the nearest train station. They got on and found out where to get off. The ride was smooth, with not many people in the carts as the gang had gotten to the station earlier than most. They passed three stops until reaching their own. The stadium was in sight. It was roofless, bathing the field in sunlight. It wasn't as immense as the Kaiba Dome, but still quite big in size. People were already crowding into the arena. The gang was about to head inside to find good seats, giving Mai some time to prepare. Joey and Tristan were trying come up with a cheer for Mai, earning the laughter from the others. Alice moved her head to the side as she laughed, eyes just opening when… Michael saw her stop, and soon, so did their friends. She was perfectly still, her gaze not flinching.

"Alice, what is it?" Yugi asked.

She didn't answer.

"Alice?" Tea was just a few feet from her when Michael's arm shop up, preventing her from going any closer.

"What's wrong, you two?" Mai said, not used to this side of Alice or Michael.

Alice kept looking in the same direction. Among the many people rushing through, two faces stood out. One was young with that blond hair, the other older with a scar and the darkest black hair. The two of them made their way through the crowd with ease. Then they were standing seven feet from Alice.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" the younger of the two said.

"Yes, it has," Alice's voice was low but soft, "Fabian."

He smiled lightly at her, being face-to-face with her for the first time in 5 years.

**What have we here? Fabian knows Alice, but how? And what are his and Stephan's orders? Well, I can't give that away just yet. But the dueling is finally going to begin. Mai is first up. I wonder who her opponent will be… Will it be Fabian or Stephan? Anyhoo, I was dying because I was rewriting this like three times. I couldn't bring myself to give you guys anything of low-quality, you guys deserve better than that. I also wanted to update now because I am going to an anime convention next Friday, you may have heard of it, A-kon? So I concluded that I won't have time to work on this then. But I am so excited! Three days of anime, is there anything better? I think not.**

**Please review, I can keep going with your support.**

**Preview: The first duels of the Domino Cup! Mai is going up against a familiar face…but it's the duo of Fabian and Stephan that's catching attention. Just what are they up to?**


	17. Chapter 17: First Duels and Old Faces

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the franchise. This fan fiction is merely for entertainment purposes and not my own profit.**

**Author's Note: Can I just say how much I loved A-kon? It was super special awesome! I bought some things, saw great cosplay (and not so great cosplay), and overall had a wonderful time with my friends. Alright, now we onto business: The Domino Cup. The duels are not easy to write, but I still enjoy working on them. We have also learned that Fabian knows Alice, but how? You'll find out, in due time.**

Chapter 16: First Duels and Old Faces

Yugi looked at the two newcomers. Alice had called one of them Fabian, so she must know him. From what Yugi could tell, Alice was not thrilled to see them again. Her expression was unreadable, and Michael was acting as a human wall between the gang and the two men. There was a definite strange air about them. The older man had such intensity in his green eyes, it was as though he were not human. This was a dangerous man. And the young man with platinum blond hair…Yugi could not figure him out. However, despite his gentle appearance, Yugi could sense there was something, "off", about him.

"Alice," Fabian spoke first, "how have you been?"

"Alright, considering," Alice answered, not breaking eye contact. "And you?"

"I have been busy," Fabian said shrewdly.

Michael's eyes narrowed, but he did not move.

"Busy, huh? I bet I already know what that's about," Alice said, a finger placed under her chin in pretend thought.

"And I bet you don't," Stephan growled. "Mind your own business, Snow White."

"Snow White had hair black as night," Alice said with friendly sarcasm. "I have white hair, therefore your insult has no effect."

"You know what I mean, you little-," Stephan snarled irritably.

In a split second, Michael appeared in front of Stephan, aqua eyes like ice.

"Do not speak to her in that manner," Michael threatened in a low voice.

"What are you going to do about, boy?" Stephan stepped forward, readying himself for a potential fight.

"Nothing," Alice said with a clap of her hands. "This is not the time or place to settle past scores. Got it?"

"Yes, you're right," Michael said, relaxing instantly.

"Hmph, have it your way," Stephan snorted, turning his back to them. "Come on, Fabian. We have better things to do than dawdle around these irritants."

"My apologies for his behavior," Fabian said with a bow. "It was nice to see both of you again. If you will excuse me…"

With a carefree smile, Fabian followed Stephan, who was pushing through the crowd towards the stadium. Once the two were out of sight, Yugi turned to Alice, whose gaze remained where Fabian and Stephan had disappeared to. She looked…sad.

"Alice, are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, who were those guys?" Joey said as he felt an immediate distrust to the two.

"It's a long story," Alice said with a distant look. "To make it short, they are two people Michael and I know from long ago."

"They're 'interesting'," Mai remarked. "Certainly know how to make an impression, don't they?"

"I don't like them. They look pretty fishy if you ask me," Joey said, folding his arms.

"I have to agree with Joey," Bakura said worriedly. "There was something…strange about them."

"What do you mean, Bakura?" Tea said.

"I don't know quite how to describe it, but it was as though I could sense something more from them than what appeared," Bakura explained, his brows scrunched in thought over what had happened. "It is as if they are hiding their real selves."

"Interesting," Michael looked back at Alice.

She smiled softly at him, shaking her head, mouthing the word "no". Michael bowed his head, making sure she was certain of her decision. Alice nodded without hesitation.

"Uh, guys, something going on here we should know about?" Mai said curiously.

"Perhaps," Alice replied, sounding vague. "Not quite sure what is going here, but if Fabian and Stephan are here, that can only mean one thing: trouble."

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked, concerned as to why his friends had gotten so serious.

Alice looked to the others, mainly Yugi. She conveyed her conflict over whether or not to reveal her secret to Mai and Bakura. Yugi was not sure either, but he did know it was not the time to unveil such an important part of Alice and Michael's lives. Yugi's kind smile was all Alice needed.

"It's nothing to worry about," Alice said.

"Are you sure?" Mai said unconvinced.

Alice nodded with a warm smile, "It will be fine! Now you have to start focusing on your duel, which according to the time, is going to start in five minutes."

"WHAT?" Mai looked at the large clock standing across from them and her heart sank. "How the hell did I not notice that? I have to hurry!"

Mai sprinted towards the stadium like a mad woman, yelling back to her friends, "I'll see you guys inside!"

"Good luck, Mai!" Alice and Tea shouted together.

"Don't trip or anything," Joey teased as he not one to miss the opportunity to do so.

"Shut up!" Mai shrieked angrily as she entered the building.

"Nice one, man," Tristan said, high-fiving Joey.

Tea rolled her eyes with a smile, wondering when the two of them would grow up, if ever. Alice laughed lightly, Yugi noticing her brightened mood. She seemed to be better. That relieved most of the pressure he had felt. He did not like to see Alice so sad, nor did the others.

"I guess we should head inside," Yugi suggested as the crowd grew in size.

"Yeah, we better hurry or all the good seats will be taken," Tristan said.

The place packed up rather quickly, people chatting energetically about the duels. From what the gang could see, the field looked as high-tech as the Kaiba Dome, though smaller in size. True to its namesake's, the stadium's exterior was a great yellow, shining incredibly in the sunlight. It reminded Yugi of the radiant scales of Winged Dragon of Ra. He had a funny feeling it was no coincidence, especially knowing Kaiba and Pegasus had organized the event. The walls and seats were adorned with diamond patterns. White and orange outlined the building. Like in the Kaiba Dome, there were large monitors positioned inside, suspended high in the air by reinforced steel rods. They were placed in the middle of the stadium, directly above the field. To Yugi, it felt like a modernized coliseum.

The field itself had been divided into six areas, allowing for various duels to take place simultaneously. Tall steel walls, of a mellow gold hue, rose from the ground to separate each duel. It done so none of the competitors would distract each other's game. Joey asked why Kaiba would have multiple duels at the same time. Yugi told him that with the vast amount of competitors participating, it made the narrowing of players go easier and faster. It also took advantage of the massive space of the new stadiums. The other four stadiums were scattered across the park at equal distance from each other. Each was designated a name according to its respective color: the Red Heart Palace, the Green Clover Field, the Blue Spade Arena, the Yellow Diamond Coliseum, and the Black Joker Stadium.

Alice sank into her seat in impatience. When were they going to start already? Michael tried to calm her by reminding her that the officials were still hard at work looking over last-minute details, trying to ensure nothing went wrong for both the duelists and audience. Alice talked with Bakura about Battle, which he had attended but had a hard time remembering most of it. Tea saw the pink on the young Brit's cheek. She thought about joining in their conversation when she got a text from Mai, reading it out loud for everyone to hear: "You'll never guess who my opponent is! I can't believe it myself." Their curiosity peaked, Joey told Tea to ask Mai who her opponent was. Tea did so, doubting Mai would reveal anything. She was right. Mai texted back one line: "I'm not going to tell you guys, you'll have to wait."

Joey and Tristan pouted in their sits, like children who were kept in the dark by adults. The sleek sound of doors opening interrupted the lively talk of the crowd. All eyes were on the field as the duelists rose from underground platforms in each of their dueling areas. The gang cheered loudly as Mai appeared on her designated field. They tried to get her attention but were drowned out by the rest of the crowd. Just as they were about to give up, a sudden loud sound from behind made them literally jump out of their seats. They saw Michael holding a vuvuzela up to his lips. Where he had gotten they had no clue. Alice was wearing earmuffs, no doubt given to her by Michael, as was the young man himself. She handed the others earmuffs too, Michael waiting for them to place them on. Once they had, he blew once more.

Mai was surprised someone would bring a vuvuzela to a Duel Monsters tournament, then she saw Michael and it made sense. _He's a strange one, no doubt about it,_ she thought to herself. She waved back to her friends, whom were relieved she saw them and were removing their earmuffs. Mai turned her attention back to the field. The sounds of smooth mechanizations emitted from the opposite side. The others kept their eyes glued to the field, wondering who Mai's opponent was as the seconds slowly ticked away. A head of black hair emerged first, and Alice instantly recognized him. She knew those dark locks anywhere. She sat back in her seat, waiting for her friends' reactions. Pure shock filled their faces as none other than Mokuba stood across from Mai, donning a duel disk and an electronic band of his own. The entire stadium was abuzz with the appearance of the younger Kaiba.

"Is that Mokuba Kaiba?"

"No way, I didn't know he dueled."

"His brother is Seto Kaiba, one of the greats. What do you expect?"

"Aw, he looks so cute with his duel disk!"

"I wonder how he'll do."

"M-M-Mokuba?" Joey sputtered out in disbelief, the others stunned beyond words.

"I didn't know Mokuba was going to duel," Tea said, looking back at Yugi as though she expected him to have the answer.

"Me neither," Yugi said. "I wonder why Mokuba entered in the first place. I know he can duel, he is Kaiba's brother, but why now?"

"Perhaps Mokuba felt it was time to step up," they turned to Alice who, along with Michael, seemed unaffected by the unexpected turn of events.

"What do you mean, Alice?" Tea said.

"Mokuba is not only Seto's younger brother, he is also a part of the Kaiba Corporation. Mokuba is beginning to see that he needs to set a better example in the public eye as one day his responsibilities in the company will grow to his brother's level," Alice explained casually. "His participation in the tournament is a way to tell all business competitors that he is not going to stay in the background of KaibaCorp forever. Basically, Mokuba is growing up."

"That makes sense," Bakura said. "Kaiba can't keep doing all the work by himself. Eventually, Mokuba is going to have to take a bigger part in their company."

"Good for him," Joey said supportively. "If Mokuba wants to prove to everyone he can be as strong as Kaiba, then I support the kid 100%."

They stared at Joey in awe. Even Michael appeared a little taken aback by what Joey's words.

"Joey, did you just compliment Kaiba?" Yugi asked, not sure if he should have said anything.

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

"Joey, you just said Kaiba is strong. That can be construed as a compliment," Bakura said cautiously.

He just shrugged, "So what? I may not like Kaiba, but even I have to admit the guy is pretty tough."

"Does that mean you're going to become friends with Seto?" Alice asked with optimism.

"Hell no!" Joey responded, moving his arms in a "X" position.

Back on the field, the duelists were going through the motions before their duels. Mokuba was standing on his side of the duel area with a calm air about him. Mai could tell from the determined look in his blue-violet eyes, the boy meant business.

"Are you ready for your first real duel?" Mai said, standing poised as ever. "I'm not going to make this easy, kid. I'm here to win."

"That's just how I want it," Mokuba said confidently. "I wouldn't be a real duelist if I wanted all my duels to be easy."

"Ha! Spoken like a true duelist," Mai smiled, happy to see Mokuba's fiery spirit. "All right then, let's show these people what a duel really looks like."

From a vantage point high in the stadium, Kaiba closely watched his brother as he was about to face off against one of the top ranking duelists in the world.

"Good luck, Mokuba," Kaiba said softly.

Kaiba was so busy observing the field below, he did not notice Alice watching him from afar, her vision more enhanced than most. She was elated that Kaiba was there for his brother. Though…he looked lonely all the way up in the walkway, standing out in the bright colors of the walls behind him. She placed a hand on Michael's arm to get his attention. He looked up for a moment. He gave her a small smile, patting her head in approval. She then got up, excusing herself.

"Hey, Alice, where are you going?" Yugi asked.

"I'm going to join a friend up in the nosebleed seats," she said brightly and walked away before they could ask her anything else.

"Uh, Michael, who is she talking about?" Joey said, having lost sight of Alice.

"She's going to watch the match with Seto," Michael replied indifferently.

"WHAT?" Joey shouted as he stood up, Tristan following his actions. "Why would Alice want to be around Mr. 'I'm too good for regular people'?"

"Because Alice considers Seto her friend. I respect her decision, and as her friends, so should you," Michael said stoically. "But then again, I am only her older brother, so what do I know?"

Joey and Tristan shrunk into their seats under Michael's words. The Nightingale sibling may not have shouted at them or filled his words with any animosity, but the oppressive vibe he gave off would mute even the most stubborn of people. Meanwhile, Bakura fumbled with his fingers, wondering why Alice would want to hang out with Kaiba.

* * *

><p>The coliseum's computer system came on, signaling the start of the duels.<p>

"Randomly selecting duel terrain, standby," an automated female voice spoke on the monitors.

The screens showed the various fields up for selection. The images moved at rapid pace, until it stopped abruptly.

"Duel terrain selected. Placid Waters."

The field went through a metamorphosis. The hologram system instantly went to work. Like a soft brush stroke, the surrounding area changed to a scene of vast open space, with the blue sky spanning endlessly, a body of water gently flooding the area. Amidst the still water, were white columns scattered throughout, some standing together while others were broken and laying on the water. The duelists took in the peaceful scene. It was as if they had been transported to a serene lake. They noticed that the space in each individual area seemed larger. They pondered why as the gold walls disappeared, that they did not see the other duelists on the field. An official in a dark grey suit appeared at the front of the stadium, lifted up by his secure platform and wearing a small mike.

"Duelists, the rules concerning the new duel terrains are simple. You are each in your own battle area. The new terrain system creates the realistic illusion that you have transported to another place. With the simultaneous duels taking place, each area will be enhanced to make it appear as though no other people are around. Should you choose to activate a field spell, the card will only affect your designated area. That is all," the official said raising his arm. "Duelists, ready!"

The sound of duel disks beeping on dominoed through the field.

"Duel!"

"How about you start us off?" Mai said, anxious to see what Mokuba could do, considering who his brother was.

"Okay then, draw!"

Mai [LP:4000]/Mokuba [LP:4000]

"I first place one monster facedown, then I place one card facedown."

"Your turn, Mai."

"Thank you," Mai said, sharply drawing her card.

"I summon Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode!"

The air gathered in a mighty tornado, inside the shadow of a tall figure with glowing eyes. Cyber Harpie Lady spread her green wings, the air dispersing. Her long magenta hair whipped wildly. She rested her arms at her side, fiery whip in one hand, her purple light-armor fitting her figure perfectly.

Cyber Harpie Lady LV4 [Wind, ATK:1800, DEF:1300]

As soon as Cyber Harpie was in the field, a white aura surrounded her as her attack rose, taking both Mai and Mokuba by surprise.

The automated voice spoke, "Due to the effect of Placid Waters, Wind-attribute monsters gain 300 ATK points."

Cyber Harpie Lady [ATK:2100]

"Aren't I lucky?" Mai smiled smugly. "But my Cyber Harpie looks kind of lonely, so I think I'll play this, Elegant Egotist. This allows me to special summon one Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters from my hand or deck when I have one Harpie Lady on the field. Come on out girls!"

The Harpie Lady Sisters rose into the air in a magnificent display of aero-acrobatics. The three of them were dressed in the same gold light-armor. The first was identical to Cyber Harpie Lady. The second had short orange hair, while the third had big blue hair spiked up. They took their place next to Mai's first monster, a gleam of arrogance in their eyes.

Harpie Lady Sisters LV6 [Wind, ATK:1950, DEF:2100]

"And now for that little power-up," Mai said as her new monsters shined the same aura as Cyber Harpie had.

Harpie Lady Sisters [ATK:2250]

"Whoa, Mai sure knows how to start a duel," Bakura said, the others nodding in agreement.

"This is Mai's first big tournament since Battle City," Yugi said, remembering those spoken times. "She wants to make a big impression this time around."

"Yeah, but Mokuba ain't no amateur," Joey commented with a serious tone. "He's Kaiba's little brother. The kid practically grew up around Duel Monsters. I'm sure he's more than ready for whatever Mai throws at him."

"Right," Tristan said.

"Now for the attack," Mai announced with might. "You're first, Cyber Harpie!"

Cyber Harpie flew like an arrow at Mokuba's facedown monster. She swung her wipe and swiped down with amazing speed. As the card was sliced to pieces, a small dark cat with a distinct white tail, appeared briefly in the air.

Dark Cat with White Tail LV2 [Earth, ATK:800, DEF:500]

"Thanks, you activated the special effect of my monster, Dark Cat with White Tail," Mokuba said rather satisfied Mai had fallen into his trap. "When my Dark Cat is flipped summoned, two monsters on your side of the field go straight back to your hand, while I have to return one monster from my side to my hand. But since I have no other monsters…"

Mokuba motioned to his field feigning innocence. Mai raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"All right then, I'll return my Harpies back to my hand. That was pretty smart, kid," Mai said as she removed her monsters' cards from the disk back to her hand. "But not smart enough, I activate the spell card, Tag-In. This allows me to special summon one level 4 or lower normal monster. Say hello to Harpie's Brother!"

Harpie's Brother flew out onto the field like a typhoon come to life. His black spiked hair rustled as he settled onto the field. He had red wings that looked like they could cut anything. His dark tanned skin was a far contrast to his sister card's appearance. His face was covered by a red mask, no one able to see what his expression was. However, he emitted the same fierce aura as his female counterpart, savage and fearless. He had on a black sleeveless shirt and pants with one red line on each leg. His weapon of choice was strapped to his right arm, it was three long red blades that resembled an eagle's talons.

Harpie's Brother LV4 [Wind, ATK:2100, DEF:600]/[Original ATK:1800]

"I end my turn with a facedown," and Mai handed the duel to Mokuba.

"I draw," Mokuba looked down at his cards, already having formulated a plan. "I summon Photon Sabre Tiger, in attack mode."

The ground became alive with electricity, as it sparked out of nowhere. Suddenly, a powerful lightning bolt struck the ground, followed by booming thunder. It resembled a saber tooth tiger, only bigger, with neon blue fur and white lightning strips along its body. The ground sizzled as the creature of pure energy stood where the lightning had struck. It bore its razor sharp teeth at Mai's monster, trying to glare down at it with white eyes.

Photon Sabre Tiger LV3 [Light, ATK:2000, DEF:300]

"Since I normal summoned this, I can add one Photon Sabre Tiger from my deck to my hand. If I don't have another Photon Sabre on my field, then this one loses 800 ATK points, but I'm not going to let that happen," Mokuba said. "I play my trap card, Comrades-in-Arms. If I have a monster of the same name in my hand as the one I have on the field, then I can special summon it."

Another lightning bolt fell to the ground, another Photon Sabre Tiger appearing, letting out an echoing roar.

2xPhoton Sabre Tiger LV3

Mai was impressed by the young boy's demeanor. He had been able to stop her attacks, brought out two rather powerful monsters, he really was Kaiba's brother. The crowd seemed to come to the same conclusion as their cheers grew.

"Unbelievable! Mokuba is incredible!" Tea said amazed.

"Yeah, he isn't just keeping up with Mai, he's giving her a run for her money," Tristan said.

"I wonder what Kaiba thinks about it," Yugi brought up, curious as to where the young CEO currently was.

"If I were Kaiba, I would be very proud of Mokuba," Michael said, looking away in another direction.

"Uh, Michael, the duel is in the other direction," Joey told him as Michael's gaze strayed elsewhere. "Michael?"

But the young man was preoccupied.

* * *

><p>Fabian and Stephan were sitting at the highest point of the coliseum. No one else seemed to notice their presence. Except for two people. One was seated alongside the King of Games, while the other was walking towards the young CEO of KaibaCorp. Yet it did not bother the mischievous duo. If they did not want the Nightingales to know of their presence, they would not have come to the Domino Cup, let out approach them. They did not care. Johan had given them direct orders to participate in the tournament, in order to discover those with "potential".<p>

The young pale blond observed each duel with intense focus, not missing a single beat. Stephan just watched sullen, wanting more action to come his way. If only his master hadn't ordered him to keep a low profile. Stephan had to play the part of the normal duelist who had no ulterior motives, which could not have been further from the truth. He growled under his breath. Stephan really wasn't one for the more docile of tasks. Fabian could sense the older man's frustration, but ignored it as usual. Fabian had more important matters to worry about than his partner's low tolerance for "slow work" as Stephan had put it.

"Anyone catch your eye?" Stephan inquired, not that he really cared.

"No, none whatsoever," Fabian said cheerfully.

"What about Mai Valentine, or the younger Kaiba? Wouldn't they be perfect for it?"

"I'm afraid not. Their spirits would break too easily, and how unfortunate that would be," Fabian said overdramatically. "All my hard work would go to waste!"

"You are truly cruel, Fabian," Stephan said with a grin. "More so than myself."

"I do strive for the best," Fabian said with arms spread out into the sky, staring up as he remembered. "How else can I prove myself?"

"Prove what exactly? That you're better than anyone else?" Stephan turned on his heel, knowing where the conversation was going and he did not want to hear it. "Fabian, is it really that hard to let go?"

Fabian slowly lowered his arms, sitting on the edge of the coliseum.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" he said, smiling widely.

Of course he didn't. Stephan thought he may have gotten the weirdest partner ever. Just his luck.

* * *

><p>Kaiba leaned against the yellow wall, watching every move his younger brother made. Mokuba was doing quite well, especially since it was his first tournament duel. Mokuba had just called two powerful monsters, and Mai had one monster but one facedown.<p>

"Mokuba, be careful," Kaiba muttered cautiously. "Don't forget about the facedown she has."

"I'm sure he won't."

Kaiba turned around, Alice walking up to him.

"Hi," she said with small wave. "How are you on this fine day?"

"Considering my brother is down there dueling one of the best players in the game, I'm fantastic," Kaiba replied sarcastically.

"Seto, you taught him the game," Alice said to ease his stress. "Mokuba is amazing. Look at him. Thanks to you, not only is Mokuba playing like pro, but he's enjoying himself."

"Yeah, he got that from Yugi," Kaiba grumbled, not happy to think about it, "and the Friendship Squad. I swear, if I hear one more stupid friendship speech, I will cut my ears off just like Van Gough."

"But Van Gough cut off his ear because he was overwhelmed by the suppressive and undermining nature of people who claimed to know what is right and wrong in society," Alice said matter-of-factly.

Kaiba stared at her for a bit, "Like I said before, you are full of surprises."

"Oh, that. I'm sorry, Seto, I should have said something sooner," Alice blushed as she looked away. "I just don't talk about those things unless someone brings it up."

"It's fine, Alice," Kaiba assured in a neutral tone, knowing she was speaking of her noble lineage. "It isn't like you were trying to keep it a secret."

"I'm glad you're not mad, Hey, that rhymed," she giggled lightly.

Kaiba looked at Alice as she was enthralled by the duel between Mokuba and Mai. He was happy Alice was with him. It was, nice, to have someone to share that kind of moment. Of course, Kaiba was the kind of person who would never admit that out loud. Well, he could admit to himself, but that was different.

"Seto."

"Yes?" He said, noting the distant expression on her face. "You're wondering why Mokuba entered the tournament."

"No," Alice leaned on the railing, tuning out everything but their conversation. "Do you believe Mokuba is ready for this? You know what this will do."

Kaiba closed his eyes in thought, "Yes, I do. But I have had that discussion with Mokuba several times. The last time we spoke of it, I knew he was ready."

He remembered the conversation. Mokuba and he were home, Kaiba sorting through his deck and Mokuba watching T.V. It was one of those rare times Kaiba was not doing work. Mokuba enjoyed those moments. And it was then that Mokuba had been the one to bring it up.

"_Seto?"_

_Kaiba grunted in response._

"_I've been thinking… I think it's time I started dueling, real dueling," Mokuba said._

_The card in Kaiba's hand slipped. _

"_Are you sure?" Kaiba said composed as ever._

"_Yes I am," Mokuba stood up to emphasize his words. "Seto, I'm ready."_

"_You know what this means, don't you?" Kaiba eyed his brother closely. "Once you start dueling on that level, you will be seen as a serious player, not just by duelists, but by those who we work closely with. It will show them you are ready to be taken seriously."_

"_I know," Mokuba said, not backing down. "Seto, I see you and Yugi duel, and I guess, I'm tired of being on the sidelines. I want to do this."_

"_Very well then," Kaiba said. "Know that you will have my full support."_

"_Thanks, Seto," Mokuba beamed._

Mokuba looked at the field. This is what he had trained for. He just had keep a level head, remember what he had learned, and most importantly, believe in himself.

"Before I attack, I play the continuous spell card, Banner of Courage. While in my battle phase, my monsters gain 200 ATK points."

A tall red and white banned appeared behind the Sabres, waving around as it added to their strength.

2xPhoton Sabre Tiger [ATK:2200]

"Go, Photon Sabres!"

The two electric felines sprinted at Mai with great speed. The first jumped into the air before slashing through Harpie's Brother, an explosion following as Mai's life points fell.

Mai [LP:3900]

The second Sabre rushed straight at Mai.

"Go trap card! Magic Cylinder!"

"Oh no, Mokuba!" Tea cried.

"Just when he was about to finish a great move," Yugi said.

"Now you're attack will be redirected at you," Mai stood at ease as the Sabre's attack was absorbed into an elaborate patterned cylinder and was shot back at Mokuba.

"I activate the quick-play spell, Shrink. So, I'll only take half the damage," Mokuba readied himself for the force of the incoming blast.

Mokuba [LP:2900]

"Talk about taking a major hit," Tristan said.

"Yeah, Mokuba lost nearly half his life points," Yugi commented. "But this duel is far from over."

"I end my turn, and my monsters' ATK go back to normal."

Photon Sabre Tiger [ATK:2000]

"Then here I go," Mai drew her card, looking pleased with herself. "Time to show you how I really duel."

Mokuba did not like the sound of that.

"First, I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards," Mai said, drawing her cards. "I summon Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon in ATK."

In a puff of grey smoke appeared a small dragon. It had red scales with lime green eyes and black talons. Around its neck was a gold collar and chain. On its black forehead, was a grass green headpiece with two sky blue jewels, one on the top and one on the bottom.

Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon LV4 [Wind, ATK:1500, DEF:600]/[Original ATK:1200]

"That little lizard doesn't look so tough, compared to its bigger version," Joey recalled his encounter with the beast.

"Looks can be deceiving," Michael said coolly. "The most unassuming of things can be the most dangerous."

"My Pet Baby Dragon's special ability activates. My little dragon's powers depend on the number of monsters on your side of the field," Mai explained. "For instance, there are two monsters on your side of the field, which means that my pet's ATK and DEF double."

"What?" Mokuba gulped, this was not good.

Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon [ATK:3000, DEF:1200]

The small dragon began powering up, forming a ball of fire in its mouth.

"Fire!" and the ball was blasted at one of the Sabres.

Its burst into flames on contact, swallowed by the fire until nothing was left.

Mokuba [LP:1900]

"And now that one of your tigers is gone, the other loses his power."

Photon Sabre Tiger [ATK:1200]

"But your dragon loses his power boost too," Mokuba said calmly.

Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon [ATK:1500, DEF:600]

"He is still stronger than your tiger," Mai smirked. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Here goes," Mokuba whispered to himself as he drew. "This is not over. I'm not going down just yet. My big brother wouldn't back down now, and neither will I. I summon Photon Cerberus in ATK."

A ball of light appeared. Out of it, emerged Photon Cerberus. It had a white luminescent body, with brown-red armor plates on its three heads, as collars, and on its hind legs. On each head piece was yellow glow, most likely used for firing lasers.

"Thanks to my Banner of Courage, his attack raises by 200," Mokuba reminded Mai.

Photon Cerberus LV3 [Light, ATK:1500, DEF:600]/[Original ATK:1300]

"Photon Cerberus, go! Destroy her dragon!"

Cerberus dashed away, like a track dog after its prize. The dragon swiped at but Cerberus agilely dodged. It landed firmly on the ground, all three heads powering up until they each delivered tri-laser attacks. The dragon formed another fireball. As the attacks met, both were destroyed by the equality in their power.

"It's your turn, Sabre," Mokuba said.

Photon Sabre Tiger [ATK:1400]

Sabre charged up a storm, electricity sparking from his body. He suddenly let out a massive charge at Mai, who stood her ground as she was hit.

Mai [LP:2500]

"Amazing! Mokuba decimated Mai's monster," Alice said jubilantly.

"It's not over yet," Kaiba reminded her.

"I know," Alice said. "But you have to admit, Mokuba is doing wonderfully for his first tournament."

Kaiba let a small smile form. It was not surprise. After all, Kaiba himself had been teaching Mokuba.

"There is no definite winner yet," Alice chirped enthusiastically.

She scanned the rest of the duels. Most were almost at the end. The crowd cheered on as moves were made. Her eyes fell on the pair watching from atop with their bird's-eye view. What were they up to? The last time Alice had seen Stephan it had not ended well, for the latter. And Fabian… After all these years and this was how he chose to come back? Alice could have believed it was because Fabian wanted to enjoy the tournament, but her sinking heart warned her otherwise. Feeling the eyes on him, Fabian turned to her. She was looking at him with bleak eyes.

"Let's go," Fabian said expressionless, tearing away from her gaze.

"What? Don't you want to see the rest of the duels?" Stephan asked bored.

"No," Fabian walked past him and smoothly jumped off the side of the coliseum.

"Okay then," Stephan said, looking over at Alice. "See you around, little Nightingale."

Alice and Michael kept a close watch on Fabian and Stephan as they disappeared. Michael stood from his seat.

"Michael, where are you going?" Yugi said, surprised he was leaving so soon.

"I have to check on something. Please, give my apologies to Mai and Mokuba. I'll meet up with you guys later," Michael said as he quickly left and vanished into the shadows.

"I am telling you, that guy is a ninja," Joey said.

"We know, now keep quiet. The duel isn't over yet," Tristan shushed his friend, who was currently making a face at him behind his back.

Yugi couldn't concentrate on the duel. Michael had left in a hurry, and he had kept looking away from Mokuba and Mai's duel. Was it those two men they had met earlier? Were they up to something? Yugi prayed it was not that. Tea noticed the confusion on Yugi's face.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Tea whispered as not to let the others hear.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yugi lied with a forced smile. "We should be paying attention to the duel. It's getting good."

Tea wasn't sure if she believed him or not, but it was not the time to ask 20 Questions.

"I place one card facedown," Mokuba said. "Your move."

"Well, I have to say, I am thoroughly impressed," Mai said. "You have exceed my expectations, Mokuba."

"Really, Mai?" Mokuba said with wide eyes.

"Yes, however," Mai was not done, "I'm afraid it is not good enough. Draw!"

"I play my facedown, a field spell called Harpies' Hunting Ground."

The beautiful blue field magically evaporated, solid ground reappearing. With the water gone, so were the ancient columns, replaced by wild forestry. Only the middle of the field was left with open space.

"With the field change, you lose the boost for your Wind-types," Mokuba informed her, knowing Mai would not have given up such a good advantage without good reason.

"I'm aware of that," Mai said relaxed. "But what I gain is worth it. I summon Cyber Harpie Lady!"

In a swirl of air, Cyber Harpie made her return to the field, letting all know she was not one to get rid of so easily.

"When I summon a Harpie Lady while I have Harpies' Hunting Ground in play, I can get rid of one of your spell or trap cards. Say good-bye to your Banner of Courage."

Mokuba looked to his card as it was sucked into a tornado created by Cyber Harpie, flying away.

"Did I also forget to mention that my field spell raises my monsters' attack and defense by 200?"

"That figures," Mokuba sighed.

Cyber Harpie Lady [ATK:2000, DEF:1500]

With a wave of Mai's arm, her Harpie flew into the air and dove straight down at Mokuba's Sabre.

"Go trap card, Recovery Hand!"

As Mokuba's card flipped over, a beam of energy shot out of it, capturing Cyber Harpie as she descended.

"I can activate this when I have an empty hand," Mokuba said, showing his hand. "First, your battle phase is ended. Second, I get to draw a number of cards equal to the attacking monster's level. I draw 4."

"Oh my, that was terribly close," Bakura stated, holding his chest.

"Yeah, I thought Mokuba was a goner for sure," Tristan said in relief.

"This is so exciting!" Tea exclaimed in glee.

Yugi couldn't agree more, "I know. I don't know who is going to win. Mai's Harpie deck is full of surprises, balanced out to bring out the best of her monsters. Mokuba, on the other hand, is quick to stop attacks and figuring out a way out with a cool head. But I predict that the winner will be decided in the next few turns."

"Really, Yugi?" Tea said, receiving a nod as an answer.

After replenishing his hand, Mokuba felt a wave of confidence wash over him. Mai was stunned by his move. He had the perfect strategy to stop her attack and refill his hand. Kaiba had taught him well. But that would only make her victory the more satisfying.

She lowered her arm, her Harpie floating beside her, "I end my turn."

"I'm sorry the duel isn't turning out the way you thought it would," Mokuba smiled happily.

"It's alright," Mai responded. "I'm really enjoying this. I'm glad you're my first opponent. I can't think of a better way to start off such an important tournament."

A slight pink came over Mokuba's awestruck face, "Thank you, Mai. That means a lot to me."

Mokuba looked down at his cards. _Wow, Mai actually thinks I'm a good duelist, _Mokuba thought touched, _and everyone is cheering me on, I wonder if this is how Seto feels when he duels. I'm going to make him, and my friends, proud. Here I go!_

"I sacrifice my Photon Sabre Tiger, so I can set one monster. I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

"Don't get too cocky just yet, you never what will happen next in a duel," Mai warned. "I'll demonstrate. I play Monster Reincarnation. This lets me add one monster from my graveyard back to my hand. Say hi again to Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon."

"I don't like this," Mokuba muttered, sure that Mai had something up her sleeve.

"Cyber Harpie Lady, take out his monster!" Mai commanded.

The Harpie lashed at the facedown card, one whip flipped summoning it. It was like a rabid dog, with two curved horns. Its muscular body was violet-pink, with amethyst fur on its back and ankles. Sharp bones protruded from each leg, adding to its menacing look. Its moving tail revealed its need to fight. However, its defense was weaker than Cyber Harpie Lady's attack. She swung once more, but her attack did not reach.

Behemoth, the King of All Animals LV7 [Earth, ATK:2000, DEF:1500]/[Original ATK:2700]

"What happened?" Mai asked.

"My trap card is what happened," Mokuba said as one of his facedowns flipped up. "Negate Attack."

"Ugh! I am getting tired of you constantly stopping my attacks," Mai complained, eye twitching.

"Sorry, I can't help it," Mokuba laughed. "I have to protect my life points."

"I end my turn," Mai sighed.

She had to be patient. That card would end the duel for sure.

"Mai does not seem too pleased," Alice said.

"Really? Hadn't noticed," Kaiba said in his usual tone.

"It's almost over," Alice leaned back with her hands on the railing. "The next two moves decide the winner."

Kaiba said nothing, though his eyes narrowed as he too knew the conclusion was close.

"This is it!" Mokuba declared as he drew.

"I play my second trap, Reinforcements, to increase my monster's power by 500."

Behemoth, the King of All Animals [ATK:2500]

"Behemoth, go!" Mokuba yelled, his monster charging at Cyber Harpie.

Mai looked unfazed as her Harpie vanished from the field.

Mai [LP:2000]

"Thank you," Mai said.

"For what?"

Mai wore a look of triumph, "Because you did exactly what I wanted you too."

Mokuba was utterly bewildered by the sudden change in Mai's mood. Where was she going with this? He couldn't figure out it. All he could do was end the turn.

"It's over," she drew her card. "I play the magic card, Winds From Beyond!"

The wind slowly gathered around them. The holographic sky forming into an ominous grey.

"I've never seen Mai use that card before," Joey said.

"From the looks of things, I think this may be Mai's ace," Yugi stood to get a better look.

"Its effect is very simple. For every Wind-Attribute I have in the graveyard, you take damage equal to their combined ATK."

"That's 3700!" Alice gasped.

Mokuba staggered back, overwhelmed by Mai's card. What was he supposed to do now? A tornado formed in the sky, rushing insanely. Mai gave the word and the tornado fell on Mokuba, rendering his life points to zero. Mokuba checked his life point gauge, letting out a groan.

"I can't believe it! I lost!"

Mokuba's head hung in disappointment. He felt a hand on his shoulder, Mai standing right in front of him.

"You did great, Mokuba," Mai praised him. "It was a duel like none I've never had. Thank you."

One look into her eyes and Mokuba knew she meant it, "You're welcome, Mai. I had a lot of fun."

"Me too," she admitted with a genuine expression. "You shouldn't feel sorry for yourself. A real duelist is not one who wins every duel, but someone who can deal with defeat with grace."

"I'll remember that," Mokuba nodded. "I won't let this keep me down. I'll train harder and keep believing in myself, like a real duelist."

Mai brought Mokuba into a hug, the young boy returning it with the same care. Joey and Tristan were in tears as they watched the sentimental moment, unable to take the emotion of it. Tea sniffled a bit, Yugi and Bakura smiling in joy. Kaiba looked indifferent, but Alice knew he was proud of Mokuba. The crowd cheered at the unbelievable display of skill of the duel. And the tournament had barely begun.

**Hallelujah, I finished this chapter! *Falling to ground in exhaustion* I am so relieved. This would have been easier to finish had Mokuba been given his own deck like everyone else on the show. Making one up for him was hard! But it had to be done. A side note here, I will not go into detail for every duel of the tournament. That would be a nightmare. Only the main ones. Please give me your thoughts on this latest duel.**

**Cards I Made Up: **

** Tag-In [Spell Card]: This allows you to special summon one level 4 or lower normal monster from your hand.**

** Comrades-in-Arms [Trap Card]: You can special summon a monster of the same name from your hand as the one on your field.**

** Recovery Hand [Trap Hand]: Activates when you have an empty hand. Stops opponent's battle phase. Draw a number of cards according to the level of the attacking monster.**

** Winds From Beyond [Spell Card]: For every Wind-Attribute in the graveyard, deal damage equal to their combined ATK.**

**Please review, your words nourish my fortitude.**

**Preview: The first round is off to a great start, next is Yugi himself. He faces Vivian, the crazy Kung-Fu fangirl who wants another shot at Yugi. This is will be "interesting", to say the least.**


	18. Chapter 18: Persistance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the franchise. This fan fiction is merely for entertainment purposes and not my own profit.**

**Author's Note: Hello, my pretties, it has been far too long. I apologize for my absence but life decided to get needy recently and I have been having a hard time getting it to back off. Good news though, I finally got a good job. Yay! I'm very excited about that. And I moved, that I'm not sure how I feel about. Also, school started, and so much more. However, I am so happy to hear you guys enjoyed the duel between Mai and Mokuba. I was really debating on who Mai would duel. I thought it was about time Mokuba got a chance to shine. And now we have our next duel, Yugi vs. Vivian…well, let's get it over with, for Yugi's sake. **

Chapter 17: Persistence

With the end of their duel, Mokuba and Mai left the field through the platform Mai had risen from. The gang hopped up from their seats as they went in search of the two. As Joey and Tristan sang a random victory song, that was not well-composed, Alice looked to Kaiba.

"So, aren't you going to congratulate Mokuba on his duel?" Alice asked.

Kaiba looked away, turning on his heel, "Mokuba already knows I'm proud of him."

"Yes, that is true, but…" Alice said as she walked beside him, twirling around so she was in front of him, "sometimes it's better if you actually say it."

"Perhaps," Kaiba said pensively. "On a different note, you're going to trip if you keep walking backwards."

"No I'm not. I'm very coordinated," she argued back.

Alice took light steps, not seeing the group of people walking down the hall to her right. The boy leading the group took one step forward, turning around in time to see Alice appear in front of him. Kaiba saw the collision coming. He opened his mouth to warn Alice, but she was already ahead of him. Her instincts took over. The boy was an inch away from her. Alice swiftly spun, her hair barely touching him. She agilely stepped back as the rest of the group followed. Before anyone knew it, Alice was in the clear, standing by the wall like nothing had happened.

"Wha-what just happened?" the boy asked baffled.

"I, um, not sure," one of his friends said. "I thought you were going to hit that girl."

They all looked at Alice with astonishment. How had she avoided him so easily from such a close distance? Kaiba stared with wide eyes, not sure of what to say. Alice, on the other hand, did.

"That was close," she smiled brightly. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, I," the boy blushed immensely as she looked at him with those stunning blue eyes, enchanting his friends in the process. "I-I-I'm okay."

"That's good to hear," Alice said, then motioned to Kaiba. "Come on, Seto! Let's get going."

And he followed without a second thought, leaving behind the young group with questions as to who the young girl was that _the_ Seto Kaiba would so willingly listen to. The young boy though, was in a trance, wondering where the frost-touched angel he had just seen had come from. As the elevator doors closed, Kaiba took the chance to find out what had just happened.

"What exactly happened back there?"

"What do you mean?" Alice said while playfully fiddling with her hair.

"How did you evade him so quickly? That boy was so close to hitting you," Kaiba said. "You were so fast, I barely saw you move."

Alice let out a mischievous giggle, "As you so eloquently put it, I'm full of surprises."

Before he could respond back, the doors opened and Alice skipped away, making her way through the crowd with ease. Kaiba stood there, his eyes still on her. What exactly did she mean by that?

Meanwhile, Alice was searching through the different faces for two particular people, "Mokuba! Mai!"

They both looked up to see Alice making her way to them.

"Mokuba!" she gathered him into her arms in a congratulatory hug. "You were amazing!"

"Thanks, Alice," Mokuba laughed as she let go. "It was a really tough duel."

"I could see that, but you handled yourself wonderfully," Alice said sweetly.

"You really think so?" Mokuba asked with eager eyes.

"Of course she does," Mai answered instead. "I think so too. What about you, Kaiba?"

Mokuba turned around as Kaiba reached them, catching the attention of the duelists in the hallway.

"Mokuba," Kaiba began with a serious tone. "You did very well. A few flaws here and there, but overall, you looked good out there. I'm proud of you."

"Seto," Mokuba said, astonished by what he had heard. "Thank you so much!"

The young boy then wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist, grinning from ear to ear. It meant the world to him to hear his older brother say he was proud of him. It confirmed to Mokuba that Kaiba truly supported his decisions, whatever they may be. Kaiba softly patted Mokuba's head, knowing exactly what was going through his mind.

"Mai!" Joey called to her once he had caught sight of her, she did have a very distinct appearance after all.

Kaiba let out a small groan, not happy to see the others. There went his day. Mokuba and Alice laughed among themselves as they saw Kaiba's smile quickly be replaced by his usual scowl. Mokuba let go of his older brother in order to greet his friends and lessen the stress to Kaiba.

"Hey guys! What did you think of the duel?"

"It was awesome!" Joey said. "You two kept me on the edge of my seat."

"Me too," Bakura said lightheartedly. "I really didn't know who was going to win in the end. By the way, congratulations Mai."

"Thank you," Mai replied. "It wasn't an easy duel, believe me."

"Of course it wasn't, I trained Mokuba myself," Kaiba smirked arrogantly.

"Oh please, the kid didn't need any of your help," Joey said with a glare.

"That's not true, Joey," Mokuba said in defense of his brother. "Seto only wanted to help me get the feel of what a tournament would have in store for me."

As Joey was about to say something, Tea readied herself to scold Joey when Mai beat her to it by pulling the young man's ear and telling him to keep his mouth shut. Kaiba smirked in satisfaction as this went on. Everyone laughed as Joey was punished for his rude behavior. Alice giggled alongside Yugi, who watched in amusement. As Yugi laughed, he suddenly felt a small light cast on his cheek. He looked down at this wrist as his band glowed a soft red. Alice was the first to notice.

"Yugi, you're going to duel next!" she squealed in delight.

"Seriously?" Joey stepped forward, grabbing Yugi's wrist in order to confirm Alice's words.

They all gathered around Yugi, their eyes drawn to the bright color emanating from the band.

"That's so cool, Yugi," Mokuba said. "Looks like you're in the Red Heart Palace. I can't wait to see who you are going up against."

"Yes, it has been a while since I last saw you duel, Yugi," Bakura said, the others nodding. "The last time was in Egypt, when you dueled the Pha-"

His words came to an abrupt stop when he felt a tug on his arm. Bakura looked to Tea, who still held onto his arm, shaking her head as though she were warning him. When he scrunched his brows in confusion, Tea nodded her head towards Alice, who was otherwise oblivious to the matter at hand. Bakura understood.

"…When Yugi dueled in Kaiba's last tournament," he finished with ease.

"Right, that was incredible," Mai said, though she knew Bakura had meant to say the duel between Yugi and Atem.

Tea had filled her in on what had happened in Egypt, so she wondered why the gang was keeping Atem's existence a secret. Kaiba just let out a low scoff, wanting to seem like he didn't care, but in reality, he was glad they were keeping Alice in the dark about it. Sensing the awkward air among them, Alice herself decided to change the mood for the better.

"Yugi, does it say who your opponent is?"

He checked his band, waiting for said information. Just as the name appeared who should come by but…

"Yugi-poo!" most of the group collectively groaned in annoyance, Kaiba edging away in order to make a quick getaway.

"Vivian, how are you?" Mai appeared to be the only who was happy to see the Chinese duelist/supermodel.

"I have been fantastic!" Vivian announced loudly for the whole hallway to hear. "Modeling contracts, dueling tournaments here and there. And what about you? I haven't seen you since we pummeled those Paradox fools. That was so much fun."

"It was, they didn't stand a chance," Mai agreed, sharing a smug smile as Vivian's. "I myself have been preoccupied by many things, but all in all, I'm doing great."

"Good, now onto the business at hand," Vivian turning from Mai to Yugi in an instant, who twitched under her gaze. "Yugi-poo, I have missed you so much."

Yugi stuttered, not knowing what to say as he did not want to be rude. Tea did not share his sentiment.

"The feeling isn't mutual," Tea replied in Yugi's place, not hiding her discontent.

"I wasn't talking to you, wannabe," Vivian sneered, leaving Tea red in the face. "Anyway, Yugi-poo, guess what? You and I are dueling each other again!"

"I know," Yugi said nervously.

"I can't believe I'm getting another chance to win you over," Vivian was in her own little world, stars and rainbows dancing in her eyes.

"Vivian, I don't think that's how it works," Mai said as she tried bringing her friend to a sane state-of-mind.

"Yeah, Yugi already said he doesn't like you," Tea fumed. "Why can't you get that through that thick head of yours?"

Like air going through a hole on the wall, Vivian heard none of it, "I'll win this time. Oh! Milady, you're here too?"

"Of course," Alice said as Vivian noticed her presence. "My brother and I are participating in the tournament after all."

"Lord Michael is here too?! Where is he?" Vivian was practically hopping like a rabbit.

"He is currently handling important business for our uncle," Alice answered without missing a beat, surprising her friends who had been unsure of where the young man had gone off to.

"Oh, really?" Vivian said sadly. "I was looking forward to seeing him again."

"Don't worry, you'll see him again when his time to duel comes. By the way, good luck on your duel with Yugi."

"Thank you, milady," Vivian bowed respectfully. "I will try my hardest."

Yugi, as well as the others, were unused to seeing Vivian act so proper. It was like a switch had been flipped on in her head, changing her personality completely. They looked on in disbelief. Even Kaiba was taken aback by how much influence Alice had on someone he had believed as utterly moronic. Then the switch was flipped off.

"See you on the battlefield, Yugi-poo!"

Vivian made her exit as only she could, skipping along while daydreaming about her love-life once more.

"What a nightmare," Tea sighed.

"She isn't that bad," Alice offered. "A little too energetic, but she remains true to who she is. You have to give her that."

"I guess," Tea said reluctantly. "But I still don't like her."

"Everyone is entitled to their own likes and dislikes," Alice said.

"Anyways…" Joey interrupted, "…I hate to butt in, but we need to get Yugi to his duel, right now."

"Let's get going then," Tristan said, thrilled to see his friend duel once more.

"I'll show you guys the way," Mokuba ran up front, leading the way.

The people in the hall whispered among themselves, excited by the prospect of seeing the King of Games in action, bustling out to see the upcoming match.

As the gang left, Alice turned to Kaiba, who had remained quiet the entire time.

"Seto, are you coming?"

"No, I already know whose going to win," he said, walking in the opposite direction.

Alice was about to follow her friends, but she stopped after the first step. She wanted to see Yugi's duel, yet something held her back. It was as if taking the next step was a mistake. She didn't know why she felt this way, so sad and scared. She glanced at Kaiba, who was at the end of the hall, waiting of elevator. Again, he stood out, strong, tall, proud, alone. Why did he do that, choosing to be by himself when everyone was outside, having a great time together? They didn't hate him. Yes, Joey found Kaiba to be conceited and selfish, but Joey didn't hate the guy. The bell dinged and the doors opened. Kaiba stepped in.

"Seto!" he looked over his shoulder and saw Alice running after him.

"Alice, what are you doing? Aren't you going to see Yugi's match?" Kaiba asked.

"I still am, but what's the point if not all my friends are there?" Alice stated matter-of-factly. "Can I come with you?"

He gazed down at her, realizing how small she really was. But he liked it, her looking up to him.

"Are you sure?" he said, not wanting to sound too hopeful.

She gave him that same warm smile he loved to see. Had he just thought that? She still smiled at him, as though confirming what he had asked.

"Yes, I am," she said anyway.

Unbeknownst to them, Yugi had been watching them from around the corner. He saw Alice getting into the elevator with Kaiba, who wore a slight satisfied smirk. Yugi smiled to himself, noting no one else had seen this. It was good, Kaiba actually getting along with someone other than Mokuba. Yugi wondered… Was it because of their connection in the past, or something more that could not be explained? Kaiba obviously appreciated her way of understanding him without judging him straight away. Yugi concluded it was both as he caught up to the others.

"Hey, where'd Alice go?" Joey brought up.

"She has business elsewhere," Yugi said, which was code for "hanging out with Kaiba" for those who were fluent on what was going on.

"What do you mean, Yugi?" Tristan said.

Yugi took a moment to think up an excuse, as he knew both young men would not be pleased to find out that Alice had chosen to spend time with Kaiba instead of them.

"Alice is with Kaiba, is it really that hard for you guys to figure out?" Mai snapped in frustration.

"WHAT!" the two yelled in shock.

"But why? Kaiba's a…" Joey stopped when he heard Mokuba growling in anger behind him.

"My big brother's what, Joey?" he asked rather venomously.

If there was ever any doubt that Mokuba was Seto Kaiba's brother, that went flying out the window after witnessing the dark glare he gave Joey. He was definitely growing up, and he was definitely Kaiba's little brother.

"A productive member of society," Joey sweat-dropped.

"You bet he is," Mokuba said, returning to his usual cheerful self. "Come on, guys."

Joey exhaled in relief, Tristan and Yugi patting his back in support. Mai held onto the wall as she tried not to laugh. As they headed outside, Tea noticed the downcast look on Bakura's face.

She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Bakura, are you okay?"

He didn't look up, "I was hoping to talk with Alice some more, get to know her better."

Tea gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Don't worry about it. Alice is a really friendly person and she wants Kaiba to know that she thinks of him as a friend too," Tea said, though she knew it would eventually become more than that, even now the signs were clear.

It appeared to work as Bakura beamed at her in appreciation.

"Thank you, Tea."

"Hey guys, what's taking you? Hurry it up or we'll be late for the duel!" Joey warned them, causing the both of them to run.

* * *

><p>The Red Heart Palace was stunning! Like it had been picked straight out of a Tim Burton film, the gothic architecture alongside the elegant décor, it was unbelievable. The group awed as they took it in: the structure stood at a height no bigger than the Kaiba Dome, but was as massive as its coliseum counterpart. The main body was of a rose red color, the outlining material a more burgundy hue. The windows were made of a pale lavender glass, designed in detail of stain glass. The dark red wooden doors opened, letting guests in as if they were arriving for a grand ball in honor of royalty. In a way, that was true, as none other than the King of Games was about to arrive.<p>

Inside, portraits of the most famous of Duel Monsters hung along the velvet-painted walls, curtains of dark violet hung above each adding a more regal feel to them. Among them were the Dark Magician, the Egyptian Gods, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The duel field was in the center of the palace, the flooring that of a red and black checkerboard pattern. The stands were similar to that of the Yellow Diamond Coliseum, except for the different color of the seats, obviously a pale red. Hearts were embellished along the walls and seats, in a very moderate way. Kaiba wouldn't want it to look like Cupid threw-up in the place. The walls separating each duel area were a metallic dark red that shone brilliantly when hit by the light.

"This place is so…royal," Tea commented as she, Mai, and the guys took their seats.

"Yeah, look at the attention to detail," Tristan awed.

Joey whistled at the elegance of the place, "I bet Pegasus had something to do with this."

"Yep, he did," Mokuba said. "If anyone can design castles of this size, it's Pegasus."

"Look, the duelists are coming on the field!" Tea said as the platforms rose from the floor.

The crowd cheered as each face was shown on the monitors, but everyone quieted slowly as the final duelist rose. Vivian was second to last, pure determination in her eyes. The last person was the one everyone was anticipating the most. It was as though the very building was waiting for his arrival. As the platform gently rose, all eyes were on him. Once he was in place, the palace erupted into a blast of wild cheering, the King had arrived. Bakura covered his ears as the energetic shouting continued.

"This is amazing! He hasn't even started dueling and already the audience is this pumped up!" Bakura yelled.

"Yeah, that just goes to show you how much people admire him!" Tristan shouted back.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it okay to ruin our hearing!" Mai stated, wishing Michael was around with those earmuffs.

On the field, Yugi maintained his cool. It always surprised him how much people would get excited when seeing him duel. No matter how much he had prepared, Yugi still felt strange without Atem appearing at his side. But Yugi couldn't be selfish, he had to be strong. Atem deserved to rest in a peaceful afterlife. He had done what had been asked of him. Yugi was his own person now; it was up to him to choose his own path. This would be the first duel he would have since Atem's departure. Yugi held a hand to his chest, as though he were holding the Millennium Puzzle once more. It did not go unnoticed by his friends.

"Wow, so this is it," Tea said softly, sharing in Yugi's emotions.

"Hmm, the first time without Atem, it's weird," Joey added, taking a moment before rising to his feet. "Go Yugi! You can do it!"

The others stared at Joey, puzzled by his behavior at first, then joined in.

"WHOO! Yugi!" Tristan cheered.

"We believe in you!" Tea encouraged.

"Show everyone what you can do!" Bakura and Mokuba yelled together.

"Yeah, Yugi! You can beat her!" Mai said as she couldn't help joining in.

Yugi looked back to his friends. To those in the audience, it may have looked like good friends encouraging him for the duel, but Yugi knew better. They were telling him that he was still the King of Games, that he was always the one drawing the cards, making the moves, marking his own path; he had just had some help from a good friend along the way. Now, he had to pick off where Atem had left off, and duel like no one else ever could.

"Yugi-poo, I have waited for this for a very long time," Vivian said with a wink. "I am going to win this time. And there is nothing you can do about it."

Yugi stood his ground, giving off a confident vibe that resonated though the air, reminding all who he was. Even Vivian was at a loss for words as he stared at her with such focus and control.

"I'm sorry to say this, Vivian," Yugi spoke in the same manner as Atem used to, swinging his duel disk to his chest, "but as a duelist, I cannot just let you win. I have to fight back, with everything I have. Otherwise, Kaiba would be very angry at me. And I wouldn't to do that. The guy has enough to worry about as it is."

"Oh, you are so sweet!" Vivian squealed.

Yugi waited for Vivian to remember they were supposed to duel. Alice was right about Vivian, the young woman was definitely energetic. As Vivian finally settled down, the automated voice came on.

"RANDOMLY SELECTING DUEL TERRAIN, STAND-BY."

Duel disks beeped on as decks were inserted.

"DUEL TERRAIN SELECTED: NIGHTSCAPE."

The scene changed instantly. As in the coliseum, the palace transformed like magic. It was as though the God of the Night had ridden through the room in his chariot, to shade the very atmosphere into the starry skies. The audience oohed at the magnificence in front of them. The whole field was like being in space, gazing at the planetary bodies above. A KaibaCorp commissioner appeared at the balcony overlooking the entire field.

"Duelists, you already know the rules for the new duel terrains. Whatever happens in each battle area stays in that area. Ready?" the man said with a wave of his arm. "Duel!"

"Vivian, you can go first," Yugi offered.

"Yugi-poo, you are so thoughtful," Vivian said delighted by his manners. "I think I'll do just that. I draw."

Yugi [LP:4000]/Vivian [LP:4000]

"I summon Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan, in attack mode."

A young woman appeared on the field in a flash of light. She was dressed in loose clothing of red and pink with a light blue belt at the waist, in the style of a martial arts fighter, with red hair done up in two buns held by long green ribbons.

Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan LV4 [Earth, ATK:1700, DEF:1000]

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Here I go," Yugi said as he drew from his deck. "I summon Silent Magician LV4, in defense mode."

Silent Magician was a young boy with silver hair in red magician garb, with black gloves and boots. His eyes resembled Yugi's, innocent and confident. A green jewel was embedded onto his wizard's hat, another of the same material placed in his staff.

Silent Magician LV4 [Light, ATK:1000, DEF:1000]

"Aw, he is so cute, just like you, Yugi-poo," Vivian said with a bat of her eyes.

Tea sunk in her seat in her irritation, "Of all the people in this tournament, Yugi just had to duel her first."

"Don't forget, Tea, Yugi is still going to wipe the floor with her," Tristan said in an attempt to brighten her mood.

The automated voice suddenly interrupted, "DUE TO THE EFFECT OF NIGHTSCAPE, LIGHT-ATTRIBUTE MONSTERS MUST REMAIN IN ATK-MODE."

Silent Magician was then forced into attack mode.

"That's just not fair," Tristan complained. "Mokuba, is this for real?"

"Yeah, it is. Those are the rules. Seto and Pegasus wanted to make this a very challenging tournament," Mokuba explained.

"I end my turn with two facedowns," Yugi said as he placed his cards, unfazed by the turn of events.

"And why would Yugi start off with such a weak monster?" Tristan wondered.

"He wouldn't have done that if he didn't have a plan," Joey said.

"Joey is right," Mai said, her friends gasping in shock. "What? It was bound to happen."

"Yeah, that's right," Joey said before it sunk in, "Hey!"

"Oh, Yugi, how could you make such a rookie mistake? That little boy can't stand against my Nyan," Vivian said smugly as she drew a card.

"We'll see about that. I activate my magician's special ability. For every card you draw, my monster gains a spell counter and increases his attack by 500."

Silent Magician [ATK:1500]

"He's still not strong enough to stand against my Nyan, but first, I play the magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy one of your facedowns."

A powerful swirl of wind gathered on the field, blowing away one of Yugi's cards, revealing it to be Negate Attack.

"That's too bad, Yugi-poo, that card could have really helped you out. But it still helps me. I play my facedown, Mystic Eruption," Vivian grinned as she flipped her card. "Since I destroyed your trap card, this magic card deals you 1000 points of damage."

Yugi remained still as he was blasted by Vivian's card.

Yugi [LP:3000]

"Now, to get rid of your Silent Magician. And since she didn't attack last turn, my monster's power rises by 300. Go, Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan!" Vivian instructed with a strong voice.

Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan [ATK:2000]

Nyan Nyan sped at Silent Magician with impressive speed, swinging her leg in for an attack.

"Not gonna happen," Yugi said as he activated his remaining card. "I play Magical Hats, with this, my magician is safe."

Four top hats with questions marks patterns appeared on Yugi's field. One hid Silent Magician, then all four quickly shuffled on the field until they stopped.

"What? Which one's hiding his monster?" Vivian had tried to keep up with the hats but it was no use. "Nyan Nyan, attack the second one!"

Again, her monster dashed at Yugi's field, destroying the chosen hat in one mighty kick. When the dust settled, everyone waiting to see the outcome, a collective sigh was exhaled as the card space was shown to be empty. Vivian had chosen wrong. Yugi smiled as she frowned at her mistake. There was a spark in his eyes as he dueled. Despite having suffered such damage, he did not appear to be the least bit worried.

"All right! She missed," Joey cheered while pumping his fist into the air.

"That hat trick is one of Yugi's aces. I have yet to see anyone beat it," Mai said, leaning in her seat.

"But Vivian is the Asian Champion," Bakura reminded them. "She doesn't have that title for nothing. She did just take a good portion of Yugi's lifepoints."

Vivian tried to not let Yugi's confident stare deter her, "I summon Blackland Fire Dragon, in attack mode."

A flow of black fire emerged from the ground, in the flames a large figure could be seen. It was a dragon of green scales, its two horns looking as sharp as its talons, wings flapping the fire away.

Blackland Fire Dragon LV4 [Dark, ATK:1500, DEF:800]

As the dragon settled on the smooth floor, the automated voice came on yet again, "DUE TO THE EFFECT OF NIGHTSCAPE, DARK-ATTRIBUTE MONSTERS GAIN 500 ATK POINTS."

Blackland Fire Dragon [ATK:2000]

"What the hell?!" Joey and Tristan exclaimed.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Vivian jumped jubilantly. "Now I'm even more powerful! I end my turn. Not that you can do anything to beat me, Yugi-poo. Even if my Nyan loses her boost. She still stronger than what you have."

Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan [ATK:1700]

"Let me prove you wrong," Yugi said, drawing. "I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two. Then, I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode."

Queen's Knight LV4 [Light, ATK:1500, DEF:1600]

Queen's Knight held her long sword low, her red crowned-shaped shield held tight in her hand. Her long, blond hair flowed from her helmet, which was tall and made of the same metal as the shield. Her body armor was the same, styled after the cards of her namesake. She stood still as one of the hats flew above her head and slowly lower until it completely covered her. The hats then shuffled again.

"I place one card facedown. Next, I play Mage Power," Yugi said. "A monster equipped with this card gains 500 attack points for each spell and trap card I control. And I choose my Queen's Knight."

Queen's Knight [ATK:3000]

"Ha! So much for her plan," Joey boasted.

"Queen's Knight, attack Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan," Yugi ordered.

The hat at the far left glowed, the top of it opening and revealing Queen's Knight. She swung her sword and sliced Vivian's monster in half, the following blast destroying any trace of her.

Vivian [LP:2700]

"And that is how it's done," Tristan said, high-fiving Mokuba and Joey.

* * *

><p>From the main control room of Kaibaland security, each duel was being monitored carefully. Roland went over every match with his subordinates, making sure all procedures were followed. They had to make sure everything was running smoothly as not to bother the guests, or anger their employer. It had been noted that the number of duelists had already dropped somewhat. But what had everyone's attention was none other than Yugi Muto and his duel with Vivian Wong. Vivian was putting up a good fight, but she was going up against <em>the<em> King of Games.

While all this was going on, Kaiba was going over the KaibaCorp mainframe in his office, trying to ensure that everything was operating as it should be. Alice was sitting on the couch, watching the duel on the flat-screen. As Kaiba had said, she already knew who would win, but the duel was still pretty good to watch. All of Alice's attention was on the duel. She didn't even notice the glances Kaiba would send her way.

"Wouldn't you rather want to see the action live?" Kaiba asked, trying to make chit-chat, something he was not an expert on.

"Nope," Alice chirped. "I am perfectly content staying exactly where I am."

Kaiba turned back to his work, though it was meaningless to do so since all was working properly. He had to admit, it felt good knowing Alice honestly wanted to spend time with him. The tournament was going on without a hitch. Nothing out of ordinary. However, he knew that could change in a split-second. Something always happened. If it wasn't some psycho trying to take over the world, it was someone trying to kill him or Yugi, or trying to take his company. As organized as everything was, Kaiba had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, tugging at his conscience every now and again, warning him that something was going to happen, and not for the better.

"Seto," Alice said, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yes?" he said looking up.

"Penny for your thoughts," she simply stated.

"I think I would need more than that," Kaiba responded, swerving in his chair.

Though Alice smiled, she knew there was more on Kaiba's mind than he was willing to speak of. She had seen that expression on his face before, one filled with anxiety and doubt. She had seen it on her brother, on Drake, on her parents, and in the mirror, on herself. Kaiba's shoulders were stiff, unwilling to let go of the pressure on them. His eyes remained fixated on the wall, uncertain of what to do. His fingers drummed impatiently on the wooden desk beside him. Alice sighed deeply, remembering how difficult it was to deal with such troubling emotions. They spun around one's head like moths to dancing towards the radiance of a light, not knowing when to give up and move on.

"Seto," Alice stood up and approached his side. "Whatever it is that is causing you this stress, though important as it may be, you have to remember to not let it be the center of your attention. You have other matters to attend to."

Kaiba let out a deep sigh. She was right. Even if some disaster were to occur, how could he stop it when he didn't even know what it would be or when it would happen? Despite that, he still couldn't ignore what his gut told him.

"Perhaps you're right," Kaiba said, but Alice didn't believe he would follow her advice.

"Am I?" she inquired with a slight sly tone. "Seto, don't overthink everything. Do things at your own pace or you'll drive yourself insane. That's what my father says."

"He has a way with words," Kaiba said amused.

"My father is someone who was born thinking outside of the box and beyond," Alice said, walking over to the glass as she gazed at the view outside, her eyes turning distant. "My father…I wonder how he and mom are doing?"

"Don't you talk with them?"

"Yes, the regular check-ups, that sort of thing," Alice spun in place, gently leaning against the glass. "They worry so much about Michael and me. I wish they didn't have to. They have enough to deal with."

Kaiba stared at Alice as she closed her eyes, having an inclination as to how she felt, "You feel as though you are a burden on them?"

Alice nodded.

"Don't think that way," Kaiba said in a forceful way. "They are your parents. Caring about your welfare is part of the description."

"What about you?" Alice glanced over at him. "You take your role as older brother rather seriously, don't you?"

"I have to, Mokuba needs someone to be the parent-figure," Kaiba said coldly.

He realized he shouldn't have been so harsh. Alice wasn't used to this side of him, and taking his frustrations out on her was not going to help.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

He was surprised when he heard her light laughter. He met her eyes and saw nothing but warmth in them. She hadn't taken what he had said to heart.

"So this is the Seto Kaiba everyone talks about," Alice said, taking back her seat on the couch. "I like him. Very straight-forward and knows what he wants."

"Thanks," Kaiba said, pretending he didn't care.

That was not true. Inside, Kaiba felt good that Alice was accepting of him. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to let her know more about himself. But he was still not going to bring up the Egypt-business he had dealt with. He would save that for another time, or maybe never bring it up. He preferred the latter. His train of thought was again interrupted by the roar of the crowd coming through the television. Yugi was going to win soon. Kaiba smirked knowingly, allowing himself to relax for the first time that day.

* * *

><p>"OOH! Not fair!" Vivian complained.<p>

"I end my turn," Yugi said. "Your move, Vivian."

"I'm not done yet," Vivian declared as she drew her card.

"I play my Flying Dragon Whirl magic card. I send four dragon-type monsters from my deck to the graveyard and increase my own dragon's attack by 300 for each one."

Blackland Fire Dragon [ATK:3200]

"Now Vivian's monster is stronger than Yugi's," Bakura said.

"As I recall, since you already called out your queen, she can't be protected by your magical hats anymore," Vivian said in a taunting tone. "This means my dragon can attack her!"

Taking her last words as a command, Vivian's monster opened its jaws, a line of fire heading straight for Queen's Knight, who cried out in pain as she was engulfed in flames and vanished from the field.

Yugi [LP:2800]

"I end my turn," Vivian said, feeling like she had already won the duel. "You underestimate me, Yugi-poo. I would have thought you knew better than that."

Yugi kept his gaze down, but the smile that appeared in his face was one wore when true victory was close, "This duel is over. I play the magic card, Black Magic Ritual!"

"No way! Yugi's going to summon that monster?" Mokuba gasped incredulously.

In Kaiba's office, Alice jumped in her seat, "I love it when Yugi does this! Always with the unexpected move."

"He wouldn't be the King of Games if he didn't have the skill to back up his title," Kaiba said, pleasantly surprised by the fact he wasn't as bitter about that statement as he used to be.

"I sent my Silent Magician LV4, as well as my Mystical Elf from my hand, to the graveyard, in order to summon Magician of Black Chaos!"

From the darkness, a mist rose into the air. It was as though the shadows were taking human-form. A man dressed in tight black clothing appeared amidst the dark. He had blue skin, with piercing eyes, surrounded by black markings, and long black hair. He wore a wizard's hat that resembled a jester's. Alice grew rigid. Those dead eyes, the markings, if she didn't know any better, she could have sworn she was looking at a Mischief. Luckily, Kaiba hadn't noticed her behavior.

Magician of Black Chaos LV8 [Dark, ATK:3300, DEF:2600]/[Original ATK:2800]

"Your monster may be stronger than mine, but he can only attack once, and it won't be enough to defeat me," Vivian pointed out.

"That's why I have this, a magic card called Forced Attack! As the same says, this card allows me to force any monster on the field to attack, including yours."

"What? That makes no sense," Vivian said confused as her dragon was forced to attack.

"It does when I activate my trap card, Magician's Selection," Yugi said. "If you attack my monster, and he's a spellcaster, then the attack is negated and the monster with the lowest attack on your field is destroyed."

"What?!" Vivian shrieked.

The fire blast rebounded from Yugi's magician, heading straight back to its source. Vivian covered her face as Blackland Fire Dragon was blown to nothing. She stood still as the Magician of Black Chaos faced her. She tried to think of something to do, anything, but it was all for naught.

"Magician of Black Chaos, finish this!" the creature raising his staff.

It pulsated with power until the magician released the energy right at Vivian. All she could do was watch her lifepoints fall to zero and herself to her knees.

Vivian [LP:0]

"NOOOO!" she wailed in tears. "I was supposed to win this time!"

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Joey shouted, standing on his seat, waving his arms like an idiot.

But a lovable idiot by Alice's standards.

"And that's why Yugi is the King of Games," Tea said, all too happy to see Vivian defeated.

"Yeah, but my brother would have lasted longer," Mokuba proclaimed.

That was one truth the others, not even Joey, could dispute.

Vivian was so wrapped up in her sorrow, she did not see Yugi walking up to her, "Vivian?"

She looked up at him with sad, gleaming eyes.

"Don't be disappointed in yourself. You did very well, better than the last time we dueled," Yugi joked with a friendly tone. "Be proud of yourself. Your fans are.

Instantly, Vivian tuned in the cheers around her. People weren't just rooting for Yugi, but for her too!

"We love you, Vivian!"

"You were awesome!"

"Way to go!"

"That was so cool!"

"Is that really for me?" Vivian asked unsure.

"Yeah, it is," Yugi said.

She took a moment to breath. Then, Vivian stood up, proudly holding her head high.

"If you think I'll let one loss get me down, then you have another thing coming, Yugi," Vivian said.

"Good, see you again in the next tournament," Yugi offered his hand.

Vivian smiled and took it, truly looking forward to their rematch.

In the shadows of the palace, unbeknownst to the fans and duelists, Fabian and Stephan observed the duels with sharp focus.

"That was interesting," Stephan said.

"Yes, very. At first I thought he would make an excellent candidate, now I know for certain," Fabian smiled cruelly, his attention on one person, "Mr. Muto will make the perfect addition to our Mischief army."

"Like hell," the two men turned around, Michael standing at the end of the hall, sword drawn. "You, and anyone associated with you, will go not an inch near Yugi Muto or his loved ones."

**Yugi's in danger! But no worries, because Michael is there to stop the bad guys. Hello, everyone, again, I want to apologize for how long it took for this update, but I just couldn't work it out. The Muse of Writing can be a fickle mistress. She hates me sometimes, I know it. I hope you guys liked this. Let me know what you think. And I will try to update faster, as I used to. Because I am going nowhere. I love this site and you guys too much to leave this story incomplete. Also, the duels I write will have a combination of the rules from the show and the actual rules, but mostly from the show, depending on my knowledge of the cards.**

**Cards I Made Up:**

** Forced Attack [Spell Card]: Force any monster on the field to attack.**

**Please review, I really do appreciate you guys' input.**

**Preview: As the gang awaits to see who will duel next, Michael and Alice try to figure out what Fabian and Stephan are up to, while protecting their fellow competitors from the sinister duo.**


	19. Chapter 19: Trouble Brewing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the franchise. This fan fiction is merely for entertainment purposes and not my own profit.**

**Author's Note: We made it to 100 reviews! YAY XD That's awesome. I am always amazed by how much everyone enjoys my story. You guys are the best! I'm super-duper sorry for the long wait! I am truly sorry. Things just keep coming up. Now, someone asked me about the origins of the Mischiefs. I did go into it a bit a few chapters ago. For those of you who are still wondering, I am planning on going more into it, I even mentioned it before. Perhaps, soon? Who knows? Oh wait, I do XD! **

**Super special shout-out to: AnonymousGuest, congratulations for being the 100****th**** review. You get…a cookie! Go to your kitchen and treat yourself to one :P**

Chapter 18: Trouble Brewing

Michael stared down at the two men, the tip of his blade directed at them. They remained unfazed by his emotionless expression.

"Michael, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Fabian said, drawing attention to his sword. "You wouldn't want to cause a panic, now would you?"

"That depends solely on you two," Michael said stony-faced. "I don't think I need to remind you that I did not come alone."

"What? You mean that albino you call your sister?" Stephan sneered.

It came before he even blinked. A small line of blood fell from the cut on his cheek, Stephan not realizing he was bleeding until he felt something dripping by his chin. Michael's Aoi Bara had not a trace of blood.

"Oh my," Fabian said, pulling out a white handkerchief and handing it to Stephan, "Michael, I am sorry for Stephan's rude behavior, it was highly uncalled for."

"Whatever," Stephan muttered, wiping his cheek.

"Michael, we are all friends here," Fabian said, Stephan clearing his throat to say otherwise. "Alright, you and I are friends."

"Don't you mean 'we were'?" Michael said coldly. "You turned your back on Exia, and us."

Fabian still wore that bright smile, but Michael knew better, seeing past Fabian's facade.

"I did what I had to do," Fabian replied calmly, "just as you do what you have to do."

"And that entails protecting the innocent from your plans," Michael added.

"And what, pray tell, are these 'plans', you speak of?" Fabian said as though he were oblivious about the entire matter.

"That, I am not entirely sure about. However, I know you have something to do with the recent increase in Mischief attacks," Michael said, knowing it would be pointless to lie to Fabian.

Despite not having seen him in so long, Michael knew how intelligent Fabian was. He was a brilliant young man. Michael had always known Fabian to be quite callous when it came to his research. Fabian did not care how it affected anyone else as long as he achieved the desired results. Well, that was not true. He did care about one person, but that one person did not share in his cold nature. Michael knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Fabian would do whatever he could to accomplish his goals. And that was why he would not allow Fabian not five feet near Yugi.

"Quite the accusation you are making there," Fabian said. "I assume you have evidence to back up such a claim."

"Not enough at the moment," Michael said coolly.

Stephan smirked, satisfied that their plans had not been found out yet.

"That could change quickly," both men turned around, Drake walked up behind them. "Hello, Fabian."

"Mr. Kingsley," Fabian said with a bow.

"Don't do that!" Stephan yelled. "You don't work for him anymore!"

"That may be true, but I will always have great respect for Drake Kingsley," Fabian said casually.

Drake eye's softened as looked on the young man, "Fabian, courteous as always. Now, why exactly are you here?"

"I am just enjoying the festivities this great tournament has to offer," Fabian said.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Drake said in a casual tone. "The rash of Mischief attacks, the disappearance of Hiro Tetsuya, your sudden reappearance at this tournament, there are too many coincidences to dismiss here. Pardon me for being cautious, but the situation and my position demand it."

"My heart weeps for you," Stephan said mockingly.

"Ah, Stephan, as usual, you are so pleasant to be around," Drake beamed, unaffected by the mockery.

"Shut it. I don't need to be patronized by the likes of you," Stephan snarled.

"And here I thought you were above the stereotypes attributed between our people," Drake mused, the dark-haired man looking away, trying to pretend the former wasn't around.

"Drake, you know as well as I do that is it pointless trying to converse with a crude-mannered man like him," Michael said as though he had not just insulted Stephan.

"Keep it up, boy," the dark-haired man warned through gritted teeth; though he kept his distance, not making any attempt to attack Michael.

"Stephan, please, control yourself," Fabian said, raising his arm up as a block between the two. "We wouldn't want to make any _unnecessary_ problems, now would we?"

Stephan huffed, looking to the side. He understood the underlining message in Fabian's words. Stephan had to stay in line, as he had been ordered, or face the consequences. It took a lot to make Stephan shiver in fear, but thinking of whatever punishment Johan would place on him was not something he could easily ignore. He still felt ill thinking about what had happened to the spy they had sent nearly three months ago. The man had failed to inform Johan of the Nightingales' presence in Domino City. Johan had not been too pleased having to find out weeks later from Fabian. The man had been sent to the labs where all the terrifying experimentation was done. Stephan had not seen a trace of him since.

"Let us take our leave then," Stephan finally said, walking past Drake before adding, "this isn't over, Bellamoire."

Drake chuckled softly, "I know, Rouge."

Stephan said nothing, disappearing around the corner. Fabian bowed to the other two men in respect, and then followed his partner. Michael waited a good ten minutes before relaxing his posture, sure that Fabian and Stephan were gone. With a flick of his wrist, Aoi Bara was magically sent back to his room at home.

"This is more dangerous than I had first thought," Drake said disturbed. "If Fabian and Stephan are part of this, then _he_ may be a part of it."

"As much I would like to say you are getting ahead of yourself, I know better not to," Michael sighed heavily. "How do we handle this?"

"The only way we know how, of course!" Drake replied rather chipper.

"Of course," Michael grinned lightly, turning his attention to the roars of the crowd, Yugi's face displayed on the monitors as he waved happily at his fans.

Michael was not going to allow Fabian to involve any innocents in his schemes, especially those dear to his sister and himself.

* * *

><p>The sound of heels steadily tapping on the smooth tile floor echoed in the long corridor. Odette Tchaikovsky held onto the files of information she had compiled firmly in her arm. Her long, light-orange hair flowed gently as she hurried down the long hallway. Green-brown eyes looking ahead, her focus strong for one of 24-years-old. It had been like the days had flashed by, pouring her concentration onto her assignment. Drake had given her direct orders to find Dr. Tetsuya's whereabouts. Whoever had taken him knew how to erase their tracks well. She bit her lip in frustration. Usually, she loved a challenge such as this, but this time it concerned someone she knew personally, someone she had come to know and respect. Odette was a tracker like no other, she could find anything and anyone, but not this time.<p>

She practically flew through the door as she stepped into the Science Division. It was immense inside. The walls were of mahogany with white-yellow wood outlining. Desks were filed with neat mountains of papers, sleek computers and small lambs on each one. There were various stations spread along the floor, experiments happening here and there. People hurried left and right, half of them running while the others struggle to stay focus as they did the proper paperwork. The department itself was three floors in total.

This part of the department was where the one man that could help her spend most of his time. The scientists bowed as she passed them, her tall stature making her appear rather intimating. The soft humming of machinery, along with the bubbling of chemicals, the typing of computers and the occasional explosion, showed the amount of work being done. Odette stopped in the middle of the room, looking around for him. _Where the hell is he? He better not be playing hooky like Drake, _she thought angrily.

"Odette!" a young man from the right side of the room waved at her, coming out of a sterile room where biological samples were kept for study. "What has brought you here?"

"Jensen, there you are," Odette sighed in a tired voice.

Jensen was a young man of 28. He was rather thin, but that could be attributed to his time being occupied by seemingly endless work. His voice had a sophisticated tone, conveying his high-education and intellect. He had short soft-black hair and topaz eyes behind a pair of glasses. He took off the hazmat suit required to be worn whenever going into the sterile rooms and placed it inside its place alongside the others in a closet nearby. Underneath, he was wearing red long-sleeved shirt and black slacks.

"What's wrong? You look terrible," Jensen noted as he approached her.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Odette said dryly, bags under her eyes. "Do you have what I asked for?"

"Oh yes, I do. Come this way," Jensen said adjusting his lab coat on.

They walked to the far back of the room, turning at one corner that led into a hallway. They kept on until they reached semi-large metal doors. Jensen pulled a keycard out, sliding it down the panel. There was a beeping sound signaling the unlocking of the doors. They smoothly opened, Jensen and Odette stepping in.

"I have to say, this is pretty unsettling," Jensen said.

"I know," Odette said softly. "Drake won't stop badgering me for news. How have you fared?"

"We were able to find some interesting clues once you gave us free reins," Jensen smiled. "Despite our unknown 'friends' efforts, we found out a couple of things."

"Such as…"

"Whoever they work for, they have some neat tricks up their sleeves. It took a while, but we managed to discover miniscule traces of their auras. They used strong magic to conceal this from us, but they underestimate Exia. We gave what we found to the Nightingales. Gabriel will find out just who they are," Jensen stopped as they reached the middle of the room.

It was white and circular in shape, illuminated by lights from high above. People sat or stood around the object directly in the middle. Its height was the length from the floor to the ceiling. It was made of bright blue metal, curving slightly in the middle. It gleamed as power coursed through it. The Exia supercomputer maintained the entire facility. Without it, things would be far more hectic than they already were. Odette came to Jensen's side, looking up at the machine.

"Did he find anything else?" she asked.

"Yes, he did," Jensen replied, walking over to one of the control panels. "It took a week, and a lot of determination on his part, but the kid found just what could lead us in the right direction."

He tapped on the monitor, a screen appearing in the air in front of Odette. Her eyes scanned each detail with care, using her fingers to lightly touch it to move between files.

"Ship manifests, money transactions, missing persons' cases, unsolved murders…I can't believe it," Odette spoke in disbelief. "This is worse than I imagined."

Jensen nodded in agreement, "From what we gathered, the culprits are shipping something of great value, paying off people to keep quiet. If they don't comply, they end up missing or dead. And each time, the police have made no connection as each case has no common denominator. Even the people have nothing in common. However, we did notice that each time someone went missing, a Mischief was detected in the same area."

"Michael did say there was a similarity in energy between the Mischiefs Alice and he had encountered in Domino," Odette placed her index finger under her chin in thought, trying to connect the dots she had been given. "These people must be experimenting with Mischiefs, doing whatever they can to keep it hidden from us."

"Hiro was working on a method to strengthen Meisters out on the field. After the last war, he, as well as Gabriel and myself, have been working on ways to increase a person's power in chaotic situations, to give them an edge in battle," Jensen explained.

"That has to be why he was taken," Odette said.

"We need to find him," Jensen said in an urgent tone. "Who knows what they will do to get him to talk."

_"That's why I'm here,"_ the voice of a young boy said.

Odette turned around, ready to leave, "I need you to dig deeper. Find out whatever you can."

_"I will. They are not getting away with this, not if I have anything to say about it."_

"There you have it," Jensen said with cool confidence. "The kid won't let us down. We will figure this out."

"I hope, Michael just informed us that Fabian and Stephan are part of this as well," Odette said. "They showed up at the Domino Cup, as contestant no less."

"Those two are involved? Why am I not surprised?" Jensen chuckled sarcastically. "Unfortunately, this is a sign of how bad things are going to get."

Jensen was right, like always. Odette could only pray they would find out what those two, as well as those they worked for, were planning while they could still do something about it.

* * *

><p>The gang had decided to take a break and get something to eat while they could. They had gone to a restaurant near the Red Heart Palace. They sat in the booth farthest from the front. They knew that though Yugi appreciated the enthusiasm of his fans, he also liked his privacy. Joey was tapping his foot impatiently on the floor as the others browsed the menus. Mokuba had decided to have lunch with Kaiba, not wanting his older brother to feel left out, though he knew Kaiba would never say anything about it.<p>

"Where is she? I'm starving here!" Joey whined, his head lying on the table and stomach growling.

They hadn't been waiting long for her, but Joey was irrational when he was hungry.

"Relax, man, Alice will be here soon. You don't see me complaining," Tristan said when suddenly his own stomach started to growl.

"You were saying?" Joey said looking up.

"Okay, okay, I'm hungry too," Tristan admitted with his head down.

"Would you two knock it off?" Tea huffed annoyed. "Alice doesn't know her way around Kaibaland, it makes sense she would take a little longer to meet up with us. Besides, she is very courteous. She probably doesn't want to seem rude to Kaiba by leaving without saying anything."

"Like I care about Kaiba's feelings," Joey grumbled. "I don't why Alice is so nice to him."

"I think it's pretty obvious why, if you know what I mean," Mai smirked with a wink, gaining everyone's attention.

"What are you talking about, Mai?" Joey said confused.

"Yeah, you lost me," Tristan looked on equally puzzled.

"Are you two serious?" Mai sweat-dropped. "It's plain to see. Alice…"

"…is the sweetest girl in the world, don't you agree, Yugi?" Tea stepped in, turning nervously at her friend for help.

"Of course she is," Yugi said, wondering why Tea had interrupted Mai.

Tea nudged at his jacket, inconspicuously pointed to Bakura, who was sitting next to Tristan. The poor guy was completely clueless as to what was going on. Looking back at Tea, Yugi saw the concern in her face. Right, Bakura had a crush on Alice. Yugi wasn't sure how well his friend could handle finding out Alice was interested in Kaiba. Bakura had become so fond of her, and they got along so well.

"I think she's wonderful," Bakura sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, you do!" Tristan laughed.

Bakura blushed intensely, not daring to look up from his lap. Mai ohhed, realizing what was going on. She bent close to Tea for a more private conversation.

"So, Bakura _likes_ Alice, huh?" she whispered.

"Yep," Tea replied, trying to keep her voice as low as she could. "Let's not say anything concerning Alice and Kaiba right now."

"Right," Mai said.

"Hey everyone! I'm sorry we're late," Alice said as she and Michael walked up to them.

"It's okay, Alice," Yugi said.

He scooted to the side, as did Joey, so Alice and Michael could grab their seats. Once they were settled, the waiter came by and took their drink orders.

"Michael, why'd you have to leave so soon before?" Joey asked, earning a disapproving glare from Tea he chose to ignore.

"Drake needed my assistance with a delicate matter," Michael said, looking over the menu.

"Does it have something to do with those guys from earlier? What were their names, Fabio and Steve?" Tristan said with scrunched eyebrows in thought.

"Their names are Fabian and Stephan!" Alice giggled.

"Yeah, those guys," Joey snapped his fingers.

"It's nothing to worry about," Michael assured them.

"But you and Alice do know them, right?" Yugi brought up.

"Yes, we do," Alice said in a gentle tone.

Yugi noticed the change in her demeanor as before, so did the others. The waiter came back with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. He wrote everything down, repeating each order to make sure he had penned down everything right. After he left, the air was stiff. Whoever those men were, they had an effect on Alice that Yugi didn't like. A tug at his heart warned him they should not have brought it up, but it was too late.

"Michael and I have known Fabian since we were children," Alice began explaining, her fingers slowly spinning her drink. "He lost his family a long time ago. Drake decided to take him in, give him a home. He went on his own not long after."

She stopped to take a long sip of her soda.

"And Stephan, well, he's someone we aren't on friendly terms with," she said.

"That's an understatement," Michael added with a straight face.

"Really? We didn't notice," Joey said wryly.

"You said if they are here then it means trouble. What did you mean exactly?" Mai reminded them.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I may have over-exaggerated there," Alice laughed awkwardly. "There really is nothing to worry about."

"But what about what Bakura said about feeling something strange from them?" Mai was not letting this go easily.

She knew Alice was hiding something. If only she could get the young girl to slip up, Alice would end up having to spill everything. Alice merely smiled impressed.

"Nothing gets by you, huh, Mai?"

"No, now will you answer my questions?" Mai edged closer to her in order to put on the pressure.

But Michael spoke instead, laying back so comfortably, "Mai Valentine. You certainly are Mason's daughter."

Mai stiffened at the mention of her father. She looked at Michael with wide eyes.

"What? How did you know?" she said in shock.

"Mai, we are members of the Nightingale family. Did you honestly think we wouldn't make the connection?" Alice stated with sweet smile.

"Uh, what are you guys talking about?" Tristan said, feeling out of the loop.

"I know," Tea said as she gave Mai a sympathetic look.

"It's okay, go ahead," Mai sighed in defeat. "But only if Alice answers what I asked."

"Well-played, Mai," Alice giggled. "All right, I will. But you may not like what you hear. Both of you."

Alice looked from Mai to Bakura. The two of them realized that the rest of gang was in on what Alice meant. They didn't like being left out, but they appreciated that once they wanted an explanation, their friend was more than willingly to oblige them.

Tea took a deep breath, "Mai is actually from a wealthy family she cut all ties with."

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan stared at her. Tea had said it so fast, it took a few moments for them to process it. But once they did…

"WHAT?!" they yelled, their commotion catching the attention of the other patrons.

"Mai, you're rich? Why didn't say anything?" Joey demanded in anger.

"First, I am not part of that family anymore. Second, I didn't say anything because I didn't think it mattered. It's all in the past now. I moved on," Mai answered like it was nothing, and to her, it was.

"But Mai, this is your family," Yugi said, trying to understand why she felt that way.

"I know," Mai said.

An awkward silence followed. No one knew what to say. Mai was a very private person, and as much as they wanted to know about her family, they knew not to push it. Well, Yugi and Bakura did anyway. Joey was another story. Tea looked at him with a worried gaze. Knowing him, Joey would make an outburst, drawing all attention to them. However, that was not the case this time.

"Well, that sucks," Joey merely said, his arms crossed his head. "Family problems, who doesn't have them, right?"

"Right," Alice agreed with a clap of her hands. "Now then, to answer Mai's questions. Yes, Stephan and Fabian are very dangerous, but we have dealt with them before. Obviously, everything turned out fine then, and this time it will too."

The confidence in her voice was enough to quiet Mai. She had not known Alice for long, but she knew of the Nightingales. It was said the Nightingales held a power that shushed all who would doubt them, especially the head of the family, Gabriel Nightingale. Mai had met him once in her life, when she was a child. He was nothing like she had expected. She had stories of how intimating he could be. Yet, here was a young man of 25, treating her with such respect and kindness. It had been the first time anyone had shown Mai that kind of attention. Not to mention how funny it was to see her father squirm in the presence of someone who was younger yet more powerful than himself. Looking at Alice and Michael, they truly were Gabriel's children.

"Any more questions?" Alice asked politely. "I really don't mind answering them."

Mai took a moment to think. She decided to not ask anything else. Enough had been said today. They slowly started to chat amongst themselves after a while, talking about the tournament or how school had been. Alice asked Bakura what his trip to England had been like. He was practically out of his seat, going into detail about his family and all they had done. Yugi chuckled as he saw this, then burst out laughing when the food arrived and Joey yelled at Tristan for eating his fries. While said-blond was causing a scene over his food, another blonde took the opportunity to steal some fries for herself. Just another typical day for them.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Kaiba, may I have a moment?" Kaiba looked up from his work to see Drake coming in.<p>

"Drake, come in," Kaiba offered him a seat in front of him.

Mokuba scooted to the other side of the couch to make room for him. The two had just finished lunch and had been discussing how the tournament had been going so far.

"Hi, Drake," Mokuba said. "I didn't know you were coming to the tournament."

"I wasn't planning to," Drake said, his voice sounding drained, "but certain events have made it pertinent that I come."

"What do you mean?" Kaiba said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, nothing to worry about," Drake waved away. "My work never ceases to end, of which, the Nightingale family is a part of."

"This has something to do with Alice and Michael?" Mokuba said with a tinge of concern.

"Yes, but it is nothing serious," Drake assured him. "It's merely endless paperwork here and there. Michael is more involved in it than Alice, but she likes to be kept in the loop."

"I know about endless paperwork, just ask Seto," Mokuba pointed at his brother's desk, which was currently vacant of the usual documents and files Kaiba had to deal with. "I lost track of how many nights he's had to stay late just to finish it all."

"Ahem, I would like it if you didn't talk about me as if I'm not here," Kaiba said slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, Seto," Mokuba sweat-dropped.

"It's fine. Anyway, why did you come here, Drake?" Kaiba asked.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot. I have something for you I thought you would like," Drake said, digging through the inside of his coat. "Here it is!"

He pulled out a small photograph. He walked over to Mokuba and handed it to him.

"What is it?" the young boy gingerly took the photo, looking at it with curiosity. "Who are these people?"

Kaiba stood up and walked over to get a look at the picture. Mokuba had been referring to the two people in the photo. It was a man and a woman. The young woman looked to be 27, with long brown hair and blue-violet eyes. She gazed up into the eyes of the man she was holding onto. He was tall with slightly tanned skin, the same age of the woman. He had short, somewhat unruly hair of a black tint. His cobalt blue eyes held such tenderness for the young woman beside him. Mokuba didn't know why, but he felt like he could not let go of the photo, he didn't want to. His heart pounded so hard, trying to tell him something he could not quite comprehend.

"Drake, who are they?" Mokuba said softly.

Drake was about to answer when Kaiba stepped in. He knelt down to Mokuba's level, holding his shoulder. Kaiba held a hard expression. He knew this would have happened sooner or later. He had just not expected it so soon.

"Who do you think they are, kid?" Kaiba said, somewhat sad. "It's mom and dad."

"What?" it came out a whisper, Mokuba was stunned. "This is…"

Mokuba looked down at the picture, taking in every detail more so than before. He had nearly forgotten how their father looked like. Mokuba noticed how much Seto looked like their father, except for the hair and skin tone. Still, he had their father's facial features; they could have been mistaken for brothers. And their mother…she had a mischievous gleam in her eyes, yet she seemed so delicate at the same time. Mokuba saw it. He had her eyes.

"She's beautiful," Mokuba said, a gloss over his own eyes.

"She certainly was," Drake leaned in to see more, "such a troublemaker too. I swear, it's like she was magnet for danger. Thank goodness your father was around to keep her safe."

Kaiba's head snapped up, "You knew our parents?"

Drake nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kaiba demanded as he stood up.

"Because," Drake sighed, "you and your brother have been through a lot recently and I thought it would be nice to ease you into it."

It had been something Drake had picked up from Alice, to give people time to understand that which was life-altering.

"How long did you know them?" Mokuba sniffed, a few tears leaking out despite his best efforts.

"A very long time," Drake said as he lounged on the couch. "Pegasus did tell you I'm older than I look."

Kaiba gave him a cold stare, knowing there was more Drake was not saying, "What else do you know?"

"Much, actually," Drake replied, surprising Kaiba.

He hadn't expected Drake to admit it so fast.

"But I'm not saying anything more."

Okay, maybe it wouldn't be that easy.

"I'll be taking my leave then. I have other matters to attend to. I just came by to give you two that photo. I thought you might like to have it," Drake said, affectionately ruffling Mokuba's hair. "I promise I will tell you everything I know about your parents, especially your mom."

Mokuba smiled teary-eyed. Kaiba, on the other hand, was not satisfied with that answer.

"Hold it! You can't just come in here, tell us you knew our parents, and then just leave!" Kaiba yelled angrily. "We deserve an explanation!"

Drake sighed in exasperation. He knew this would happen. Kaiba was known for being stubborn, the proof of it being his previous need to defeat Yugi every chance he got. Drake stood up, hands in pockets.

"All right, I'll tell one thing about them that not even you know about them, _Seto_," Drake emphasized the name to make his point. "They worked for me long before you were born. They were one of the best teams I have ever had."

"What did they do exactly?" Kaiba did not let up.

"That's classified," Drake simply said, turning to leave.

"That's not good enough," Kaiba continued.

"Seto…" Mokuba held onto his arm in order to keep him from physically threatening Drake.

"It has to be," Drake said as he walked away. "I'm sorry for dropping such a huge bomb on you, now of all times, but there never really is a right time to reveal such things, is there? If you'll excuse me…"

And with that, Drake made a swift exit before Kaiba could interrogate him any further. He sighed as he walked down the hall, _Perhaps I should have waited to tell them that, I know Hatori will very mad at me._ But what else could he do now? What's done was done. Back in Kaiba's office, Mokuba couldn't take his eyes off the photo of their parents.

"Seto," Kaiba looked at Mokuba, his frustration instantly dissipating upon seeing the sadness in his young face.

"What is it, Mokie?" Kaiba asked as he sat down beside him, his arm over his shoulders in a brotherly hug.

Mokuba looked from the photo to Kaiba, back and forth, unsure of how to form his words. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped.

"It's nothing," Mokuba said, looking back at their parent's picture.

Kaiba knew, without Mokuba saying a word, what was on his mind. Mokuba wanted to know more about their parents. The reason he hesitated was because the young boy had gone so long without ever giving a sign of wanting to know about them. Since Mokuba had been little, he had been curious about their mother, and he had been so young when their father passed. It was wonder Mokuba had ask so little about them growing up. Kaiba assumed it was the boy's way of coping with the way their lives had changed so drastically. If he didn't ask, then it felt less real. Still, as Kaiba gently patted Mokuba's head, he felt he should have said something before.

"No, it's not," Kaiba said. "You want to know just as much as I do."

Mokuba stared at his brother with a hopeful expression, "You do?"

"Of course I do, they were my parents too," Kaiba said trying to sound offended. "If Drake won't tell us, I'm sure Alice and Michael can put some pressure on him to convince him otherwise."

"Yeah, they would," Mokuba chortled out with a laugh. "He better tell us or we'll tell on him."

Kaiba nodded, Mokuba wiping his tears away, a big smile adorning his face, as the two brothers looked at their parents. But in the back of his mind, Kaiba felt the tug of curiosity as he wondered what else Drake knew about his family, and what else he was hiding, and more importantly, did the Nightingales know about it too?

* * *

><p>"Well, now they're getting suspicious," Stephan said, blowing out smoke, cigarette in hand.<p>

"Yes, they are. Your point being…?" Fabian said as he watched another set of duels take place.

This time, they were in the Green Clover Fields, a vast meadow spanning for what seemed endless. It was located in the Safari and Forest Adventure section of the park. An outdoor stadium, why not? Seats were still installed for the audience, where they could experience the duels in the open air. The seats were light green with emerald clovers places on each. The same clovers could be seen designed around the area. The area had been bordered from the rest of the section by tall lime and forest green light polls, long vine-like patterns adorning the shining metal that were meant to turn at as darkness set in. The metallic green walls separating the duels sprouted from the grass like tall trees in the middle of the field. Monitors were placed on top of each audience platform in order for the fans to keep up with the gameplay.

"Fabian, you're not going to do anything, rash, are you?" Stephan asked.

"I would never!" Fabian declared dramatically. "I know how much is at stake here. Why would I do anything to jeopardize our mission?"

"We both know why. Don't pretend otherwise," Stephan warned. "If Master Johan finds out, he won't just kill you; he'll make you suffer to your last breath."

Fabian raised his head up, staring up at the blue sky as a large cloud flew above, "Do you really think I care about what he does or thinks?"

Stephan held a somber look as Fabian's harsh words remained in the air.

"Do you have any sense of loyalty, or reality, for that matter?"

"Not really," Fabian smiled happily. "I am completely delusional. You should know that by now."

"Yeah, I do," Stephan took another smoke, exhaling it in a smooth stream. "Which is why I can understand why you work for someone you don't care for."

"And that's why you're my best friend!" Fabian exclaimed.

Stephan blanched. Great, he knew what this meant. His only good friend was a guy who was out of his mind with a warped view of the world. Well, it could be worse.

"Now what? They're going to be watching us closely. Those Exia people are so paranoid," Stephan complained.

Fabian pulled his computer tablet out of his coat, flipping through the profiles he had already set-up of potential candidates. Despite the warning, Yugi's name remained at the top of the list. Fabian knew Michael was not joking with him about leaving Yugi alone, but he couldn't let such an opportunity go to waste. The list wasn't very long, as the tournament had barely started, but Fabian knew once he was given the "okay", things were going to get "interesting". He smiled wickedly as the thought crossed his mind.

"It doesn't matter. They can look all they want and will find not a thing. They are not going to ruin my research."

"Hmph, you say it like it is so easy to keep our plans hidden forever," Stephan said.

"Then why don't we keep them busy?" Fabian looked through the list, his eyes twinkling with a spark of malice. "What don't we use these three?"

Stephan leaned in to see the screen, reading the three names Fabian had pulled up.

"They won't last very long, their minds are too weak," Stephan pointed out. "They'll be more trouble than anything else."

"I only need them to cause a little distraction, and besides," Fabian tightened his hold on the tablet, "they deserve this."

"Fine, I'll have one of the others take care of this," Stephan said as he finished his cigarette, throwing it on the grass and stomping it out. "But this will be fun. I love seeing people like them squirm in terror, begging for mercy. There really is no greater satisfaction than that."

**Here we again, Stephan and Fabian causing trouble once more. Those two just love to do that, huh? And so much revealed: Mai's wealthy family, Drake's connection to Kaiba and Mokuba's parents! And who is Hatori? I'll reveal that soon. I hope you all enjoyed this. Again, I'm sorry I took so long to update but I have been busy lately. I know many of you here will understand that.**

**Please review, I care about your opinions, I really do.**

**Preview: Fabian and Stephan create three Mischiefs that threaten to rampage through Kaibaland. Can Drake and the Nightingales stop them in time? **


	20. Chapter 20: Various Mischief

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the franchise. This fan fiction is merely for entertainment purposes and not my own profit.**

**Author's Note: Hello, my pretties, it has been waaaay too long. And that is my fault. I really should know better by now, but I have been working so many hours, I am exhausted, plus I got sick again. I have a weak immune system, so expect this to happen again. I hope this chapter makes up for not updating sooner. And I hope everyone had fun over the holidays, yay for the world not ending! Seriously, I was paranoid about that until the day was over. Now let's make this year even better than the last! **

Chapter 19: Various Mischief

The thunderous cheers of the crowds echoed in the air. As more duels were played, the people grew with excitement. The flip of a trap card, the summoning of a powerful beast, it had been so long since such energy had been felt in Domino City. And they were even more thrilled by the pro duels. Already, so many had been defeated by the top-ranking duelists. Joey himself had taken out his first opponent, a young boy from their own town, in the matter of a few turns, which had taken place in the Red Heart Palace. And having learned about being good sport from Yugi, Joey complimented the boy on how great he had done for having the skill to have been accepted into the tournament in the first place. The young duelist was in the brink of tears as he gave Joey the biggest hug he could, only to add to Joey's confidence.

Mokuba had expected his brother to say it was all luck, but Kaiba was too preoccupied to even pay attention, still thinking about what Drake had said. As Joey stood tall, leading his own victory yell, from afar, Fabian commenced with his plan. In the shadows, he watched with great care as his subordinate stalked his intended prey. Even if someone else was going to do his dirty work, Fabian still enjoyed watching it unfold. The three young men were walking along, with no knowledge that they were being followed by the seemingly normal man not a few yards from them.

"I can't believe it was that hard to sneak in here," said a slimy-looking boy with spiky blond hair. "My back is killing me!"

"Quit your whining, Nate!" the one in the middle yelled. "I got us in, didn't I?"

He had long, brown hair in a ponytail and beady eyes, with a tattoo of a skull on his neck. The last of them was thin boy with greasy, black hair and an anxious expression on his face. They were all dressed in black school uniforms.

"So what now, Trent?" the thin boy asked.

"First, we find those losers who got us banned and teach them a lesson," Trent said, hitting his fist into the palm of his other hand. "Second, we'll prove we deserve to be here just as much as everyone else."

"Trent, dude, this is the King of Games you're talking about. You can't just pick a fight with him. Remember what Wheeler did to us the last time we did that? My ribs still feel sore," Nate hugged his stomach as he recalled that incident. "Besides, everyone knows that Kaiba has first-dibs in challenging Yugi Muto. And this is his park. Jake agrees with me, right, Jake?"

The thin boy nodded vigorously, "Trent, you can't just do what you feel like. Muto has friends in high places. Don't mess with him."

"So?! I don't care if the Queen of England showed up to defend the shrimp! I am a way better duelist than he is!" Trent grew red with anger. "What the hell is so special about him?!"

"You wouldn't understand."

The three stopped dead in their tracks. They turned around very slowly. The man behind them was very tall, dressed in long, tan robes and a scarf. He appeared to be in his 40's, with combed grey hair and dull eyes.

"Who are you supposed to be, a Harry Potter reject?" Trent said annoyed. "What do you want, old man?"

He merely stared at them with those dead eyes, "I have a message for you."

"Y-Yeah? What is it?" Jake said nervously.

The older man said not a word, staring at them like he did not care. Goosebumps ran along their arms as he looked at them. There was something unnatural about this man. The air around him was cold, like it is in the dead of winter.

"Well? Spit it out!" Trent demanded.

"My master was not happy about the words you said, and for that you will be punished," before they could do anything, they were engulfed in a mass of darkness that had sprouted from the man. "You will serve a higher purpose; your small existence will have meaning."

The boys tried to yell for help, but it was futile. Their cries were muffled by the surrounding shadows. They tried to pull them off to no avail. The last thing they saw was the old man, fading into black, as he pulled out a small bottle containing a brilliant blue elixir.

* * *

><p>Things had slowed since the first duels of the day. Many a duelists took the walk of shame after their losses, only to be rejuvenated by the fun Kaibaland had to offer. Alice sighed as she stared at the passing rides. She looked sadly at a rollercoaster as they sped past it. How she wished to enjoy herself as everyone else did, but she, as well as her brother, had registered for the tournament. She would have to wait until it was over so she could explore the park. Speaking of Michael, he was actually the next to duel. His band had glowed an emerald green to indicate his duel would take place in the Green Clover Fields. The others talked among themselves about the tournament so far, about how different it was to previous competitions and how unexpected it could be. Yugi was sitting closest to Alice, noticing her longing expression.<p>

"Alice? Is something wrong?"

She didn't hear him.

"Alice?" he sang as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry, Yugi. I was spacing out for a minute there," Alice said apologetically.

"It's okay," Yugi said. "You have a lot on your mind. It's only natural to space out every now and again to sort it out."

"That's true, but the truth is…" she trailed off as she looked to the side.

Yugi followed her gaze, instantly figuring it out, "You really want to go on the attractions, don't you?"

"Soooo much!" Alice admitted with anxiety. "Look at them, they all so fun! They are just calling to me, taunting me! And here I am, unable to ride any of them because of the tournament! Not that I don't like the tournament, but you know how I am."

Yugi chuckled. It was true. He had come to know how Alice loved to have fun at such places as arcades and parks. He could tell she was getting antsy from how her foot kept tapping the floor.

"I have an idea," he said after some thinking. "I think we have enough time for one ride."

The way her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, it warmed Yugi's heart. It made him feel so gratified to see her that way. No sooner had Yugi's words left his lips, did Michael include himself in the conversation, as did everyone else.

"I think that's a marvelous idea," Michael looked over at Alice with tender eyes, "Alice has certainly earned one ride."

She squealed with glee, wrapping her arms around Yugi and Michael, "You guys are the best!"

"But what will we go on? You guys have been here before, what do you suggest?" Bakura asked, having only seen part of Kaibaland.

"Hmm, what about the Amazoness Battle Ride? I think it's right next to the Clover Fields," Tea said as she recalled from her memory of the park. "It goes through a good part of the Jungle Area and has these parts where the rollercoaster goes into pitch black tunnels!"

"That sounds awesome!" Alice jumped straight up, expertly landing on her feet. "Can we, pwetty please?"

She looked at them with her puppy-dog eyes, pleading for them to say yes. It was an arrow of guilt was shot through their hearts. They couldn't possibly say no. Joey was about to get up to give Alice a hug when Mai shoved him out of the way and beat him to it.

"Of course we can go!" Mai said sisterly. "It will be so much fun!"

Joey got up, ready to yell at Mai, when he saw the look of utter happiness on Alice's face. The girl could tame a dragon with her smile. His anger fizzled as he took joined in the excitement.

And then popped into his head, "Hey, Alice, want to sit with me in the front row?"

"Yes, yes I do!" Alice broke free of Mai's grip. "Anyone else want to go on the ride with us?"

"I DO!" Tristan's arm shout up so quickly, he nearly hit Bakura, who was fast enough to move back.

As the Blue-Eyes train came into the station, Alice hopped out and onto the platform. She turned around to her friends are they slowly filed out.

"Come on, guys! We only have ten minutes before Michael's duel starts!"

"Wait up!" Joey yelled after her.

The Amazoness Battle Ride was a long coaster in the shape of a green and yellow boa constrictor. It had loops and high dives into dark tunnels that were dug into the ground. Using their status as high-ranking duelists, Alice and Joey were led to the front of the line, though Alice felt bad about doing so. Joey assured her it was fine. Tristan and Bakura joined them in the row behind theirs. The others waited nearby, sitting under the shade of the trees.

"Alice certainly loves amusement parks, doesn't she?" Mai said as the young girl led Joey to the front row seats.

"It isn't just amusement parks, she also loves arcades," Yugi said, remembering the day the gang had shown Alice around Domino.

The clanking of the coaster rising up the first hill caught their attention. Alice pointed out several spots of the park she wanted to see to Joey. He smiled warmly, telling her once the tournament was over, he would guide her through the entire park. She hugged him in her delight, making Joey smile even bigger. Bakura gulped as he noticed how much higher the ride was compared to the others he had ridden earlier. It was too late to back out now. Tristan whooped as they neared the top; brief pause, not a second long, before they descended to the earth at top speeds, Alice screaming with thrill.

Michael's eyes softened as he heard his sister enjoy herself. Even though she now had her friends from school to spend with, Alice still had much to occupy her mind. Despite seeming carefree, Alice bared many burdens, one being her title as heir to the Nightingale name. Another was her duty as a Heartmeister. For one so young, she had been through more trials than most had their whole lives. If she wanted to distract herself by being with her friends, having some mindless fun, she most certainly had earned, let alone deserved, as far as Michael was concerned. He knew his parents, as well as Drake, felt the same way. He breathed in deeply, letting his shoulders fall in relaxation. Tea was closest to him, and noticed the look of wariness on his face.

"Michael? Are you okay?"

He turned to her, seeming his age for once, "Yes, I was merely thinking about Alice, and how much she appreciates the time she has spent here."

"She really has a lot to deal with, huh?" Mai commented. "What with being heir to one of the most powerful families in the world, and I thought my childhood was stressful."

"Is it really that bad, Michael?" Tea asked, her worry for her friend growing.

"It is, what Alice has to deal with every day, her title and status, it brings a certain negative element into her life," Michael sighed heavily. "Yet, she somehow finds it in herself to smile, to laugh, to live. I am amazed by her strength. As you assume, growing up for us was not easy."

Yugi and Tea understood the underlining message he was giving them: their duties as Heartmeisters. Alice has mentioned how they started training very young in the Nightingale family. Yugi could imagine how difficult those days had been for Alice and Michael.

"But you seem well-adjusted too," Mai said.

"It is mainly because we had each other, and the support and care of our parents."

"What are your parents like, Michael?" Tea was not the only interested, Yugi and Mai were also curious.

Alice had yet to mention anything about their parents, so it was logical that Yugi and the others wanted to know more about them, especially after all they had been through in the last couple of months.

"Our parents, Gabriel and Artemis Nightingale, are very wise," Michael started, looking up as he remembered his youth. "They, unlike other wealthy or noble people, believed that in order for Alice and me to grow into great leaders, that we needed to understand one another. They knew what would happen if they neglected us. We could have craved their attention so, that we could have very well endangered ourselves, or made fools of ourselves to the rest of our family and the public. They wanted happiness for us, nothing less than that."

"Now that sounds like good parenting," Mai crossed her arms, knowing her own parents could have taken a cue from the Nightingales.

"It is as my mother says, 'We are stronger together than we could ever be apart'," Michael said with closed eyes.

Yugi pondered Michael's words. _Stronger together than we ever could apart,_ Yugi could not help agreeing anymore with that. He had been through his fair share of ordeals: psychotic duelists, world-conquering villains, powers from other worlds. He knew that without his friends, Yugi would not have made it as far as he had. In that aspect, he and Alice were the same. Alice was smiling from ear to ear as the coaster swerved from left to right, climbing up hills and plummeting into darkened tunnels. It was long before they ended back at the loading platform. Alice was in a fit of giggles as Joey gently threw her over his shoulder and carried her off. She really was unable to get off on her own because of her uncontrollable laughter. Tristan and Bakura joined as they tried to regain the feeling in their jelly legs, a common side-effect from riding such a rough rollercoaster.

After breathing in and out at a steady pace, Alice finally calmed down, "Joey, you can put me down now."

"You sure? Don't want you to fall because you aren't ready yet," Joey said.

"I'm fine, I swear, please."

Seeing she was in control of her laughter, Joey let her down. After Tristan and Bakura caught up to them, the four made their way back to the rest of the group. As they reached the others, smiling and talking amicably among themselves, Alice felt the sudden rush of power. It had come out of nowhere, without warning. Its cold grip unnerved Alice's mind. How could she have missed this? She looked at her brother with anxious eyes. She could see the same expression in his as their eyes met. Elsewhere in the park, Drake sensed a strong energy emanate from nearby. He quickly took out his cellphone and dialed Michael's number.

Bakura hugged himself as he felt only a fraction of that dark energy. But Alice and Michael could feel the full extent of the darkness that seeped out. Alice nodded at her brother, knowing exactly what to do. He gave her his consent with his own nod. She started running as fast as she could, well not that fast, too many people around. It would raise alarm to see a young girl running at unbelievable speeds. The others were too late to say anything as they lost sight of Alice in the crowd.

"What the heck? Where is Alice going?" Joey said, trying to find her but failing to.

Michael didn't look at them, "Family work."

That was all he needed to say. The serious tone, his gaze, the gang knew what this was about: a Mischief was in Kaibaland. Yugi spun around, looking at all the happy faces, families and friends just enjoying their day. Little did they know of the great danger that was so close to fall upon them.

"Michael," Yugi, despite being scared, held his voice strong, "what can we do?"

Joey, Tristan, and Tea stood close, showing they wanted to help too. Mai and Bakura, the poor things, were left clueless once more, though Bakura seemed more than happy to be so.

"I need you to act like nothing is wrong, we can't let anyone know what is going on. Alice and I will take care of it."

"What about Kaiba? He's bound to find out if things get out of hand, and considering what these things can do, that bound to happen," Tristan pointed out.

"Drake will take care of him," Michael said just as his phone rang. "And here he is now. Drake."

"Michael, where are they?" Drake was not wasting anytime.

Michael focused on the one black energy amidst the commotion of the amusement park, "They're close to forest region, on the edge of the park."

"Good, let's keep them there. I'll meet you there."

"Alice is already on her way."

"Sending your little sister on her own, not very fair for the enemy, huh?" Drake smirked, walking briskly through the mass of people. "I feel sorry for them."

"And Kaiba?" Michael waited for an answer, Joey and Tristan leaning in to hear it too.

Mai was also trying to eavesdrop, not liking being out of the loop, especially at the mention of Kaiba.

"Yeah, well, I'm kind of avoiding him for now," Drake admitted sheepishly. "I sort of dropped a bomb on him."

"What did you say?"

"It was about his parents," and what a bomb it was.

"His parents? Why would you say anything at a time like this?" Michael said slightly irate.

"I thought he and Mokuba deserved the truth, I have been keeping this secret for quite some time now," Drake sighed exasperatingly.

Michael thought it over for a moment. Drake wasn't wrong. Kaiba and Mokuba had been through so much. Michael knew his father would agree that telling the brothers about their parents was the right thing to do.

"Fine, _I'll_ deal with Kaiba," Michael relented, knowing he would have had to do it anyway.

"Thank you! And good luck."

"You too," Michael said as he hung up.

When he turned around, everyone was leaning in, looking in surprise as they were caught. Even Yugi and Tea were curious now.

"My apologies, but I have to get going. I need to go deal with a mess Drake made," though he appeared stoic, Yugi could tell Michael was rather miffed at Drake.

"And Alice?" Bakura was very nervous, realizing there was more going on than he was being told. "Where is she going? I feel something bad here."

"She can take care of herself," Michael said as he turned his back to them. "She has been capable of doing so since she was a child."

He then strode into the crowd, vanishing as easily as his sister had. Yugi looked at the spot where his two friends had been. He bowed his head in shame. He should have known this would have happened. He remembered that Mischiefs were attracted to strong souls, their power like a light in the dark. The tournament had gathered the best and strongest duelists in the world, it was like a buffet for them!

"Yugi," Mai stepped in his way as he was about to move, "just what is going here? First, Alice and Michael run into old 'acquaintances', then Michael has 'business' to handle, now this?"

"Mai, I'm sorry, but it isn't my place to say anything," Yugi said, feeling guilty he had to keep it secret.

Mai looked sternly at him, "So, you do know something."

Yugi nodded.

"But then why won't you tell us?" Bakura wondered what was so important, that his friends could not reveal, not even to him or Mai.

"We promised Alice and Michael that we would keep it secret," Tea answered. "They have trusted us with so much about themselves, it wouldn't be right to tell you two what we know without their permission."

"Is it really that big of a secret?" Bakura wondered out loud.

"Please, you have to trust us on this," Yugi almost pleaded with a strong voice. "Alice will tell you whatever you want to know. For now, just let it go."

Mai and Bakura exchanged looks. Alice did seem like the type of person who knew what she was doing. And she was willing to tell them whatever they needed to know.

She let out a heavy sigh, "Fine, I'll wait. Alice looked pretty distracted right now, and I don't want to bother her."

"Me too!" Bakura chirped. "Whatever it is, we can wait."

"Thanks a lot, guys. I'm pretty sure Alice would appreciate that," Tea smiled with relief.

* * *

><p>Alice ran through the sea of people with ease, slipping past the bodies as though she were a ghost, no one able to see her at her speed and agility. Once she reached an empty clearing, she jumped onto a nearby lamppost. She hopped onto another, then jumping into the trees. Jumping from branch to branch, she felt the darkness touch at her skin as she grew closer. She was thankful to forces above there were no bystanders in the area. The area was closed off for repairs. Alice noticed the fallen trees. From the damage done, it was clear they simply lost their support, the roots were perfectly intact. No cuts or broken trunks. She made a note of that. She landed softly on the ground, looking around. The energy was very strong now. The air was still, no animal sounds, not even a random fly zooming about, nothing.<p>

"I'm in the right place," Alice told herself as she started walking.

She headed straight in front of her, to a particular spot in the woods. It was there that she felt the presence was strongest. As she took one step, she felt a shadow above her. She immediately jumped back just as giant boulder crashed onto the ground. Everything shook from the impact. Alice didn't need for the dust to settle to see what her opponent looked like. But it didn't care. The Mischief swung its long arm to clear the air. It was a behemoth, like the Hulk only not as big and its coloring was purple. There were black spots over its arms and torso. It had no facial features other than two black eyes.

"So you're the boulder, huh?" Alice said jokingly.

It didn't like the comment, swinging at her without warning. Alice evaded it with no problem. She hopped on one foot and landed on another ten feet from him. She prepared herself for another attack. The Mischief swung its arms once more, only it was attacking the trees. It was as though it had forgotten Alice was even there. She looked it, confused. Her heart weighted now from the mixture of emotions the behemoth was emanating. Anger, fear, confusion, sadness…it had no idea what it was doing, or what had happened to it.

"You poor thing, you're hurting so badly," Alice said with great sympathy. "Who would do this to you?"

As she approached him, she heard a deep growl behind her.

"More than one, I figured as much," she smiled a tad confidently, not turning around. "But I did not come alone."

The creature behind her was about to strike when it was send hurtling into the trees by a mighty kick. Alice spun on her heel, greeting Drake with a look that said she was impressed by his timing.

"Hello, my dear, I'm sorry I took so long, but I had to take a detour," Drake bowed in his apology.

"It's okay, I understand," Alice giggled. "I'm just glad you're here."

"So, what's the damage?" Drake said casually, putting his hands into his coat pockets.

"From what I can tell, there are three of them: newly turned from the mix of human and Mischief auras they give off. That one," Alice pointed to the purple monster, "is completely lost, no will of his own, no conscious whatsoever. My guess, the other two are the same way."

"Speaking of which," Drake moved in front of Alice as the Mischief he had stopped earlier was now getting back to his feet.

He was bright yellow and white, with random black diamond shapes on his back, which was a hard shell of bone. Spikes protruded from the shell and his arms, he hissed at the two as he stood up.

"Is that a giant armadillo?" Alice tilted her head as she inspected the creature.

"I think, how strange. These Mischiefs always surprise me," as he said that, the armadillo shot the spikes on his back right at them, which sunk deep into the earth.

Alice and Drake jumped out of the way, landing several feet from one another.

"I don't think he liked that remark of yours," Alice said, summoning her Ace with a wave of her arm.

"I wasn't trying to make fun of him, I was just stating my opinion," Drake said innocently. "Oh, hey, there's the third one!"

Alice looked up at the screeching creature that circled them from above. It bared its long fangs at them. It was dead white, with grey eyes. It bared its long fangs at them, gliding with its thin wings. It was like a giant albino bat, ears twitching at the slightest sound. Black markings, resembling veins, patterned its body

"Well, that's not offensive at all," Drake exclaimed irritably at the sight of the bat.

"Drake!" he quickly moved out of the way as the armadillo shot more spikes at him. "Pay attention please."

"That was rude, I was talking," Drake said offended.

The Mischiefs were now surrounding the two of them. From what Alice could tell, they had no coordinated plan; these Mischiefs were pure power and no brain. She took a deep breath.

"Why would anyone do this?" she was asking herself rather than Drake, but replied nonetheless.

"I honestly don't know. Some people are just selfish, some are broken, and the rest are…unexplainable."

The behemoth let out a resounding roar, which echoed across the park. Michael stopped right in front of Kaibaland's base of operations, sensing the rise of power. He could make it to his sister and uncle in time to help them, he was more than fast enough, but he didn't. Someone needed to deal with the mess Drake has caused, and Michael was the better choice between the two. Kaiba himself was in his office when he thought he heard something resembling thunder.

"Seto, did you hear that?" Mokuba walked over to the window, searching for storm clouds.

Kaiba didn't say anything, but he looked out the window as well, confirming Mokuba's thoughts.

"Mr. Kaiba," he turned to his phone as Roland spoke through the monitor, "Mr. Michael Nightingale is here to see you."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed, "First, Drake, now Michael? I wonder what he has to say."

* * *

><p>Yugi was deep in thought, staring at his Dark Magician. Seeing his favorite card now reminded him of Michael and Alice. He wondered how they were faring. He wondered how strong their opponents were. He had faith in his friends. He knew Alice and Michael could handle it just fine, but that did not mean he couldn't worry about them. They were still near the Green Clover Fields, not certain they wanted to leave yet. Yugi was so wrapped up with his thoughts, he had tuned out the argument Joey and Mai were currently having.<p>

"Shouldn't we at least call her? What if it's something really bad?" Mai brought up for the umpteenth time. "Did none of you hear that crazy noise just now?! It sounded like thunder, but I don't see a cloud in the sky!"

Joey scrunched his eyebrows in frustration, "I told you, everything will be fine! Besides, Alice won't answer you. When she has work to do, she rarely answers it."

That didn't satisfy Mai. She paced around, trying to calm down. She had met Alice a few months ago and had already grown attached to young girl, like the sister she had never had but always wanted. Sure she had Tea to talk to, but Alice knew what it was like growing up the way she did, coming from a wealthy and powerful family. And like Tea, Mai feared ever losing Alice, or any of her friends.

"Mai," Bakura stood up from the grass where he sat, "Alice and Michael, they are of the Nightingale. You, of all of us, know what that means."

The older woman leaned against a tree, crossing her arms, "That just makes it worse."

They all looked at her, not understanding what she meant.

"I suppose it's no surprise you guys know so little of the Nightingale," Mai closed her eyes in thought. "The Nightingale are known among the noble and wealthy as powerful, connected beyond belief. They are a family that commands respect and envy at the same time; when they enter the picture, people just shut up and listen, even the naysayers. And yet with all power they hold, there is virtually little known about them. No one knows what the secrets they hide, what they do behind closed doors. And no one asks, because they rather be on the Nightingales' good side than their bad. My father always used to ponder what an enigma they are."

They remained quiet, mainly out of guilt. They knew exactly what Mai was talking about. They knew what the Nightingale family hid in their closet. They were aware of the skeleton that was their real lives. All except Bakura, who wore an expression of hard concentration. After knowing Alice for the past months, he realized something: he knew virtually nothing about her home life. As much as he cared about her, he knew there was more to her than met the eye. And he also knew that Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan knew more than they were letting on.

Joey just cleared his throat, "We know everything we need to know about Alice and Michael."

Mai opened her eyes, looking at him sharply, "I bet you do."

"Mai…" Yugi tried to ease the tension.

"I'm sorry, Yugi, but you four seem to know more about what is going than you're telling Bakura and I. And I for one, am feeling a tad betrayed by this," Mai did not hide her hurt.

"That was not our intention," Mai stumbled forward at the sound of Michael's voice behind her.

Joey and Tristan jumped back, falling on their butts. They would never get used to that. Tea and Bakura just looked at Michael as they gasped at his unexpected appearance.

"Michael!" Yugi was nothing less than shocked to see him back so soon. "Why are back so soon?"

"Technically, I'm not 'here'," Michael said, sweeping his hand right through the light post.

"What the?! How is that possible?" Mai demanded.

"It's called Astral Projection, I am still at Kaiba's office, in the elevator to be exact," Michael replied nonchalantly. "I am basically projecting my likeness to you through my mind."

"How can you do that?" Bakura said astonished. "Is it magic?"

"Yes, it is."

"Magic?" Mai took a pause to process the sudden development. "You can do magic? And Alice?"

"She can do so, as well," Michael pulled back his sunglasses to look Mai straight in the eye. "Mai, I am deeply ashamed that we kept this fact about ourselves secret, but it is as you said, my family is full of mystery."

Mai was taken aback by the immediate admission. She had presumed that Michael would at least try to deny it.

"The only reason we have yet to tell you, and Bakura," Michael looked over at the young man for a moment, "was because Alice insisted that you would need time to truly understand what is going on. She has never intended to keep you two in the dark forever. She is too kind to do so. And we are aware of the pain magic, that which is associated with it, has caused you both. Alice wanted to get to know you two before she told you about herself. She cares very deeply for the both of you as she does Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan."

Mai's heart sank. She should have known Alice would tell her. She should have trusted her friend. But having grown up detached from people, Mai was wary of how they could easily they could deceive one. Still, she should have known Alice was an exception to that, just as Yugi and the others. She was just looking out for her, and they only knew each other for so little a time.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she whispered, her head bowing.

Michael chuckled lightly, "I, nor my sister, blame you for your uncertainties concerning us. Yugi. You have my permission to tell Mai and Bakura everything we have told you thus far."

Yugi's brightened with glee, "We can?"

Michael nodded, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have just arrived at Kaiba's floor. I will see you all later."

And just like that, he became like vapor and dissolved into the air.

For what seemed like the longest minute in existence, the gang stood still, as the dawned on them what had happened. Once it appeared it had, or at least most of it, Yugi took the initiative.

"Okay, where to begin?" Yugi had wished Atem had been there to help him out every now and again, but this time, he really needed his best friend for back-up.

Like a Band-Aid, Yugi knew he just had to rip it off or he would chicken out of it. _Here goes nothing,_ Yugi sighed heavily, trying to muster up his courage.

* * *

><p>Alice was like a rabbit, hopping from place to place as the attacks come at her. Drake was busy distracting the behemoth. It launched a fist of pure power at him. Drake just moved to the side, like it was nothing. It left an intent on the dirt of huge proportions, the trees shaking so much from the force, leaves fell in bush-loads. Drake whistled, impressed by the damage.<p>

"Now that is power," he took in the destruction around them. "These Mischiefs may not be smart, but they are powerful."

He felt it before it landed. The bat mischief had just bomb-dived at Drake without warning, which would been disastrous if Drake wasn't so fast. He slid right to Alice's side, back to back. The bat hissed as it spread its wings and flew back into the sky.

"Have you gathered enough information? I'm getting tired of playing 'damsel-in-distress'," Alice swung her scythe, sending yet another array of spike back the armadillo.

It curled into a ball, the spikes bouncing off its shell.

"Oh, Alice, you have not been a damsel-in-distress since you were a toddler," Drake grinned playfully.

The behemoth tried to punch them again, this time coming at them with more speed. There was the sound bone and steel meeting. Alice held her ground. The behemoth would not give up, adding more power to his fist. But Alice was stronger than she looked. She maintained a firm grip on her scythe. Though she had it under control, Alice was getting agitated by the situation.

"Drake," she said in a low voice. "Are you done yet?"

With a spur of hidden power, Alice swung White Joker, and sliced right through the behemoth's hand. It howled in agony, falling back with a quaking thud, the grass flattening beneath and around him.

"Well?" Alice was waiting.

Drake adjusted his coat, smoothing his tie, "I am done with my research."

"Good," Alice lowered her weapon. "Would you do the honors?"

"I would be delighted."

Alice stood behind him to stay out of the way. Drake remained still and collected. The air slowly picking up around him, swirling more and more until it was a twister of dazzling ice.

"Niege," at his command, the wind formed into a single figure, floating wispily in front of him.

It was a ghostly woman, of brilliant ice and snow. She had light-armor of winter-blue, elegant and simple, with snowflakes and icicles delicately etched along it curves, with a long white skirt. She had long, light-blue hair that flowed from behind the white mask she wore, which had elegant curving lines along the eyes. Though she was pale, her skin glowed with power.

"This is my Ace, Niege, the Winter Maiden," Drake revealed proudly. "She is graceful, yet deadly."

"Hi Niege!" Alice waved cheerfully at the summoned Ace.

Drake's Ace turned around and smiled maternally at Alice. The young Nightingale did not find it odd for an Ace like Niege to behave in such a manner.

"Alice, please stay back," Drake moved her back with his arm.

Alice didn't argue, she just wanted a good view of the action.

"All right, Niege," the maiden stood up straight, awaiting her orders. "Aid these poor souls and release them from the torture!"

Niege did as she was told, gathering her power from within, the wind blowing wildly, "Niege Vierge, soothe these tortured souls with your winds of frost."

The humanoid Ace spread her arms in a grand manner, the air growing cold with her power, or rather, Drake's power. Alice exhaled, her breath coming out in small puffs. The Mischiefs stared with dull eyes at the maiden, unable to comprehend what was going on. However, their new instincts as creatures of darkness warned of the power before them. Like animals threatened, the three charged at Drake. But Niege was not about to let them so much as touch a hair on Drake's head. She appeared in front of him, the Mischiefs only feet away. Her body was then encased in a radiant aura. In an instant, the behemoth and the armadillo were trapped in a glacier the height of 15 feet. The bat monster kept his distance, believing he was safe in the sky.

"You think you're safe?" Drake looked up with an amused eye.

The bat flapped its wings, not noticing what was behind it. It felt something encroaching from behind. It flapped frantically was the mass of ice stood mere inches from its face. It flew backwards to getaway, when suddenly… The glacier had grown more so, reaching up to the very spot where the bat had flown, imprisoning it as its comrades. Niege floated back to her master's side, her job done.

"Good work, my dear, magnificent as always," Drake bowed in gratitude.

Niege nodded her head in response, as though saying thank you. Alice skipped over to the frozen Mischiefs. She knew it was over. No one could break through Drake's ice. It was harder than diamonds. She placed a hand on the cold surface, her fingers going numb almost instantly, but she didn't pull away. She held a pensive look in her eyes, trying to organize the mess that was her thoughts. Who was behind all of this? Fabian? He was certainly intelligent enough. But there was more going on for it to all be Fabian's plan. He wasn't the mastermind, nor was it Stephan. The older man was more a foot soldier with the rank of a general, a rather unpleasant combination, especially when it was Stephan.

"Well, once I break the ice, we'll send our three friends here to headquarters to be analyzed," Drake earned a stern look from Alice. "Don't worry, we won't prod them with needles or dangerous chemicals."

"Yeah, because the last person we sent in for testing ended up so well afterwards," Alice remarked wryly.

Drake just gave her a goofy smiled. That was one incident that was completely out of his hands.

"Okay, I'll just call…" the glacier began to shine, particularly around the Mischiefs.

"Drake, you know that these three will end up just like those two boys Michael and I saved. No memory, no trace, no evidence, another dead-end," Alice said annoyed.

"This could be different, these three came out of nowhere in the blink of an eye," Drake pointed out, walking up to the glacier. "Someone is experimenting with dark matter to create stronger Mischief susceptible to another's control."

"Why? To build an army?" Alice came to Drake's side.

"Perhaps, that is the most likely reason, but we won't know for sure what is going on until I get these three back to Exia. I'll keep them on ice, maybe then we'll find out more."

"Right," Alice knew was something big was coming.

They needed to know all they could about their enemies or risk losing more than a battle.

* * *

><p>Stephan smiled cruelly as his opponent lay face down on the field. His first duel of the tournament and the man had unleashed his pent up frustration on the poor young man whose name he did not care to remember. The crowd cheered on, believing it was all part of the showmanship that came with dueling. The young man pulled himself up, his arms shaking from fatigue. His wild blue hair was in more shambles than before. His tanned skin wore many bruises. The ribbon of white and aqua that was once around his head, was in danger of falling loose in the wind. He panted as he shakily came to his feet. His field had been completely obliterated of his beloved sea monsters, sinking into the ocean of defeat like battle-wrecked ships. Stephan had lost not one life point.<p>

"That was…fun, I guess," Stephan said bored. "I was hoping for more of a challenge from a fighter like you. Guess I was wrong."

"And in a shocking twist of events, the Mako Tsunami was defeated by the newcomer, Stephan de la Rouge!" the commissioner announced to the equally in awe audience.

Stephan smirked in victory, heading for the exit, saying not a word to Mako as he passed him.

Mako, on the other hand, had a few things to say, "I'll get you, next time."

"Boy, you are but a pup challenging the leader of the pack. I suggest you let go. Next time, I won't hold back, and you might get hurt worse."

As Stephan disappeared through the exit, Mako punched the field, unable to believe he had not a chance against a virtual unknown.

"I will not give up!" he vowed through gritted teeth. "I won't!"

Fabian was waiting for Stephan at the entrance to the Yellow Diamond Coliseum, having won his own duel with no trouble.

"How did it go?" Fabian asked as they walked outside.

"He has spirit, I'll give him that much, but…" Stephan scratched his head, "…I don't know how he will do as a candidate. And you? What about that Espa Roba kid?"

"He was fine, a fake as everyone said. At least he didn't try using his 'psychic' powers on me," Fabian pulled out his tablet. "Not even worth my time, but I will put down Mr. Tsunami as a potential candidate."

Mako's photo showed up on the screen, along with a profile on him, including stats and background. Fabian typed MAYBE next to Mako's photo.

"So what happened to our 'friends'?" Stephan brought up. "How did they do?"

"Not as well as I thought they would," Fabian complained, running a hand through his silky hair. "Nyles did everything perfectly, but those three were a waste of my time. I should have chosen someone else."

He was going through his files, trying to find someone to meet his standards. Stephan took out his cigarettes, placing one in his mouth and lighting it. His mouth filled with the taste of tobacco. He blew out the smoke, trying to relax.

"Fabian, we both know why you chose those three. It has nothing to do with their stats."

Fabian said nothing, his fingers stopping just an inch from the screen. After a while, he turned it off, placing it back into his coat.

"Sometimes, you know more about me than I am comfortable with," Fabian said in a calm yet exasperated tone.

Stephan blew right at Fabian's face, "I know."

* * *

><p>Mai and Bakura stared at their friends with wide eyes, "What?"<p>

"That's pretty much everything," Yugi said. "Everything we know, anyways."

"I-I can't believe this," Bakura tried to process what he had been told.

Now he knew why Alice had been taking her time to reveal what she hid from them. It was a lot!

"Okay, Alice and Michael are, Heartmeisters?" Mai wanted to make sure she had it right, Yugi nodded. "And they fight Mischiefs, who used to be human. And they work for Exia, the largest private organization in the world."

"Pretty much," Tea said, patting her friend's back. "I know, it's a lot. And there is still more Alice has to tell us."

Tristan massaged his forehead, "Just thinking about it makes my head hurt."

"Does Alice know about me?" Bakura said in a small voice.

They looked at him sympathetically.

"We don't know, but that is a possibility," Yugi said gently. "We haven't asked her yet."

Bakura fidgeted with his fingers, his anxiety growing. If Alice knew about the spirit of the Millennium Ring, what did she think of him? And if she didn't, what would she think of him? Would she hate him for all the terrible things he had been forced to do? Yes, he had no control over the spirit's actions, but would Alice see it differently? He would not know for sure until he spoke with Alice herself.

Yugi could see what was going on in Bakura's mind, but as curious as he was, Yugi couldn't bring himself to ask Alice. Mainly, for fear that bringing it up could awaken Alice to her memories of Egypt. And Michael could as well. With the chaos they dealt with, Yugi knew the knowledge of their past lives would have disastrous consequences. He hoped that would not happen, for their sake. What happened next when Alice came back was beyond Yugi's control, and he knew it.

**Yay, I updated! Finally *Falls to ground* I am so sorry, as I said before, I have been very busy. But I am happy that so many are reading this. I have seen the stats on my page of people who have read my fic, and it is a lot! YAY Again XD Some of these readers are from countries like Spain or Bulgaria (Wink wink, you know who you are) I never thought it would be so well-received, but I am glad that everyone has enjoyed thus far. P.S. I finished this while in class, don't tell anyone. Oh wait, I'm telling you, so someone knows now, oh well! Things are about to get real, with what is to come, which I will not say because I am given the choice not to. Here is a teaser, blueshipping in next chapter. You're welcome!**

**Please review, because you all are the reason I am still writing, thank you!**

**Preview: More is revealed about Exia. What does it have to do with Kaiba's real parents, and who were they really?**


	21. Chapter 21: The Secrets We hold

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the franchise. This fan fiction is merely for entertainment purposes and not my own profit.**

**Author's Note: Hi again! Did you all miss me? I know I missed you all. Well, Spring Break came, and while everyone else was enjoying their break, I was working -_- I was so tired after that week, and yes, I worked the weekend too. I just love getting up at 6 AM on a Saturday, then again on Sunday…I hate my work hours. Oh well, until I am a successful writer, I have to work hard like everyone else. Really hope I get published because I really don't want to do anything else with my life. What are we here for again? Oh! Right, the next chapter. Well, here you go, hope you like it, especially with the blueshipping here.**

Chapter 20: The Secrets We Hold

Michael sat back, relaxed, his eyes closed. Mokuba stood by his older brother, who was currently trying to figure out what was going on. Michael had arrived at his office 30 minutes ago, asking Kaiba to be patient as Michael sat down and said not another word. The air in the room was think with tension, the source mainly Kaiba. Mokuba was impressed with Michael, who held his cool demeanor against his older brother. The boy couldn't take it much longer. The long silence felt like it was taunting him. He wanted answers as much as Kaiba did, and here Michael was making them wait. He took a deep breath, then stomped his feet. Kaiba was not affected by this.

"Michael, what…" but Mokuba was interrupted by the sound of said-young man's phone ringing.

"Hello," Michael answered. "Yes? Right. I'm right here. I haven't said anything yet. Are you sure?"

Whoever he was talking to, Michael's attention was solely theirs.

"You don't have to do this," he replied concerned now. "Fine, as you wish. I know it's pointless to try to convince you otherwise. I'll see you at the home then."

He ended the call, placing the phone back into his jacket as he stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kaiba said behind crossed hands.

"Home," Michael began walking to the door. "It seems I am not needed here. Besides, I missed my duel, I've been disqualified."

"I can arrange to keep you in," Kaiba offered, "if you answer my questions."

Michael had a small smirk on his face, he kept going.

"Michael," Mokuba took a step forward.

As he closed the door, Michael stopped midway, "My sister will come to see you tomorrow. She'll explain what she can."

The door closed with a click. Mokuba stared at the door, left speechless. He turned to Kaiba, who held a straight face. Mokuba couldn't tell what was on his mind. After a moment, Kaiba picked up the phone.

"Roland, I need to you to keep Michael Nightingale in the tournament," Kaiba said.

"But sir, he missed his duel, that's grounds for immediate disqualification."

"Just do it, Roland," Kaiba sighed heavily.

"Uh, yes, sir, right away," Roland said with a panic.

Kaiba hung up the phone, leaning into his chair. The smooth material crunched lowly under his weight.

"Seto?" Mokuba wanted to help him. "What is it?"

"I'm just remembering something Pegasus told me a while back, when we first started doing business," Kaiba recalled the event. "He warned me about not getting too high and mighty, or others would make sure I fell as Gozaburo did. Others…who would be watching me."

He spun his chair so he could look out at the park.

"Now I'm wishing I had asked what he meant."

Mokuba looked at his brother with empathy, knowing he was in a turmoil the younger brother could not help him from. Kaiba had been growing close to Alice, actually opening up to her. Now, they find out she has something to do with their parents. Kaiba kept staring out at the park, the sky beginning to darken as evening begun to set in. Alice…so much like Kisara than he thought possible. Like the maiden of the past, Alice was an enigma. Priest Seto had not known anything about the pale woman other than the fact she held a power like the Gods and was from a distant land.

And now, Kaiba realized he was in a similar situation. How much did he actually know about Alice? She was intelligent, kind, understanding, and the heir to a powerful bloodline. She was a Nightingale, and as the name implied, she was as mysterious as the night itself. Yet, with so much she held from him, Kaiba could not bring himself to hate her. He found it astonishing he didn't feel the slightest sense of resentment towards her. He couldn't explain it. Did it have to do with their ancient past? Was it because of the Blue-Eyes? Was it because he too held from her things about himself? Or was it, as Kaiba found himself fearing for the first time in a long time, something far more powerful than that?

* * *

><p>Alice walked at a snail's pace, her mind detached from the world around her. They were still in the closed off part of the park, the three Mischiefs left in the care of the Science Division of Exia. Drake was a few feet ahead of her, a solemn look on his face. He couldn't bear to look her in the eye. Alice finally slowed to a stop, her head down. Drake sensed her halt. He looked back at her with concern.<p>

"Alice?"

She took a moment to answer him, which seemed longer to Drake than it really was, "Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

Drake's eyes wore the look of shame he hid so well when it came to such matters.

"After everything that has happened, after I befriended them, you didn't feel the notion to tell me about Seto and Mokuba's parents?" Alice's voice was filled with hurt.

"How could I?" Drake said with remorse, "Especially after I failed them?"

"Drake, you had no control over what happened!" Alice cried, running to him and holding his hands in hers. "Their parents were part of Exia, they knew the risks. They made their choice."

"Misame, Raizen, I knew that once they got involved in that case, there was no turning back," Drake eyes glossed with despair. "I begged Misame to stay out of it due to her pregnancy, but she was so stubborn. A trait, I'm afraid, her sons have inherited."

"Drake," Alice touched his face in a featherlike way. "You have to tell them. As much as it hurts to drench up such memories, it was you who taught me that ignoring the pain of the past only serves to deter one from moving on."

"How do I even start?" he gave her pleading look.

Alice cupped his face, Drake reveling in her warmth, "From the beginning, from the moment you met them. I am curious to find out about that myself."

"You're right," Drake exhaled deeply. "I have to stop being a coward about it and just do it."

"Right," Alice giggled lightly.

Drake took her hand into his, looking at her straight in the eye for a long time, taking in those deep blue irises as much as he could.

"When did you get so grown up?" he asked playfully, letting go of her hand.

"When I was six," Alice stood back, holding her head up high. "I saw my dad at my first family meeting, leading everyone as he only he can, and I thought, 'I want to be just like that'."

She puffed up her chest with pride, Drake laughing heartily.

"You are too much like him," Drake said through laughs.

"I know," Alice beamed. "Come on, might as well get it over with."

She offered him her hand. Drake smiled, grateful for her support, and took her hand.

"What would I do without you?"

"Absolutely nothing. I am your glue, mister," Alice pronounced chipper.

Drake smiled, thinking about how right that was.

* * *

><p>Bakura sat along the bank of the man-made river, staring at the water. His eyes reflecting his depression. The others decided to give him his space. Having learned about Alice, he was scared, scared of what she knew of him. According to the others, Alice was part of the Exia organization, which dealt in matters of the supernatural. So, naturally, Bakura was immensely nervous of what was known of him and his connection to the Millennium Items. Yugi had tried to comfort him by telling him that Alice had made no inclination of knowing about the items or anything to do with them. From what he could gather, Alice had a rather busy life, not only as a powerful heiress, but also as a member of Exia. He sighed, trying to expel all of his worries.<p>

"Bakura?" he kept staring at the water as Yugi and Tea joined him.

"Hey," was all he could say.

"Bakura," Tea said in a sympathetic tone. "We know what you're worried about, and I can assure you, you have nothing to worry about."

He didn't seem to buy it.

"Tea's right," Yugi backed her up. "Alice is not the type of person to just judge someone based on actions that weren't their own. If Alice does know about the Spirit of the Ring, then she doesn't care about it. Just from looking at her, I can tell she cares about you, not your past."

Bakura took a deep breath, "Guys, I appreciate your words, I truly do, but…I can't help feeling this way. I know you want to help, but until I talk to Alice, I won't feel any better."

It was the truth, they couldn't protest it. Only Alice herself could remedy the situation. They could only wait until she came back, safely.

"So, how's Mai?" Bakura changed the subject.

"Hmm, better now, I think," Tea said with a squint of her eye. "She still has her own questions for Alice and Michael, just like the rest of us."

"She keeps looking over her shoulder to see if Michael will try to sneak up on her again," Yugi joked lightly.

"Really? I had no intention of surprising her like that," the three nearly fell into the water at the sound of Michael's voice.

"Michael!" Yugi exclaimed, the young man leaning against a tree. "When did you get back, again?"

Yugi reached out to make sure Michael was really there. Once he felt the soft fabric of Michael's jacket, Yugi knew it was the real thing.

"It's really me, Yugi," Michael said as his friend tugged at his jacket.

"Sorry! Just had to make sure," Yugi apologized.

"It's fine," Michael strode to Bakura's side, remaining on his feet.

"My sister is not one to pass judgment on others simply by what is said and heard. She is a kind soul that looks past the lies others may not know they are spreading," he looked Bakura at with a serious eye. "Alice does not hate you, she is incapable of such. We know of your past pain and we do not place blame on you, only the one who used you like a marionette for his own selfish purposes."

Bakura looked at him in disbelief, his heart pounding, telling him it was true.

Tea gripped her shirt right where her heart was, alarmed by what she had heard, "So you know?"

Michael nodded lightly.

Tea looked over at Yugi, who shared in her dismay. If they knew of Bakura, then…

"Michael?" Yugi gulped as he spoke his next words. "What else do you know about us?"

Michael closed his eyes, pondering his answer.

"Honestly?" he looked at them and they nodded quietly. "Everything."

It was like a boulder of massive weight had been dropped on them. Their eyes were wide, and they had a hard time breathing.

"E-Everything?" Yugi stuttered, Michael's blank expression answering his question. "How?"

"Yugi, we work for Exia, how could we not know?" Michael gave him an amused look.

"Can you be more specific, please?" Tea sweat-dropped, embarrassed to ask.

"We know what really happened in Duelist Kingdom, the Virtual World incidents, both of them," Michael held two fingers up, "Battle City and the Rare Hunters, Marik Ishtar, the fight with Anubis, Atlantis and Dartz, your little trip with Professor Alex Brisbane, the KC Grand Championship, Yugi's team up with two friends you have yet to meet, and last but not least, the recovery of the Nameless Pharaoh's memories."

If they had felt shocked before, now they were downright astonished. Michael had just listed everything that had happened to them like he had memorized it. It felt like an eternity as Michael waited for them to recover from what had he told them. _Perhaps I should have waited, I can see why Alice did,_ Michael thought as he saw his friends trying to process his words. They were brought back to reality when Joey and Tristan fell from their hiding spots onto the wet grass, Mai having accidently pushed them. She looked away, face a shade of pink.

"Joey! Tristan!" Yugi ran to them. "You guys okay?"

"I…uh…I don't know," Joey said, his voice muffled by the grass in his mouth.

Bakura and Tea were checking on Tristan, who was mumbling something about how everything just kept getting complicated. The other two couldn't agree more. After a while, Mai got fed up with the awkwardness that lingered in the air. She marched up, her hands up to her mouth in a makeshift megaphone.

"OH NO, ALICE IS IN TROUBLE!" Joey and Tristan jumped into the air, screaming like girls.

"Hang on, Alice! Big Brother Joey is coming for you!" Joey declared in a mighty voice.

"And so is Tristan, your future boyfriend!" Tristan added, Joey freezing on the spot.

"What the heck do you mean, 'future boyfriend'?" Joey spat menacingly.

"What? You won't let me ask out Serenity, might as well ask Alice out," Tristan defended.

"And what makes you think I am going to let you date Alice?" Joey tried to appear taller. "When Michael isn't around, I look after her."

"And I thank you for that, Joey," Michael said. "But you should know, I don't mind Alice dating."

"HA! You see!" Tristan yelled into Joey's ear, the latter holding it in pain.

"However…" Michael continued, stopping Joey from attacking Tristan. "…Alice only views you as a friend, Tristan, nothing else."

"Wha? Are you sure?" Michael hummed yes and Tristan crumbled in rejection.

Joey's rage soothed as he saw his friend on the ground, not taking the news well, "Ah, come on, man. So, Alice doesn't like you that way. So what? At least she still cares about you."

"Yeah, but it isn't the same," Tristan whined sullen.

"Dude, you're awesome, you'll find the right girl for you," Joey said supportively.

"I already have, twice."

"Ah, I could use a little help here," Joey looked to his friends, all of which were sitting down, Mai included, watching the boys' comedic scene. "What the…? Why are you all just sitting there?"

"Well, we weren't just going keep standing, our feet hurt," Tea smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah, it's more entertaining to see you two make fools of yourselves while sitting down," Mai laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Joey demanded, when he heard the shutter of a camera.

Tristan and he had forgotten they were by the boat ride that took people along the river. His face fell as he saw the boatful of people taking photos of them. Usually, Joey wouldn't have minded this, had he been a more photo-worthy situation.

"Uh, Tristan, I think we need to move," Joey mumbled, trying to seem casual.

"Hey, Joey, since Alice won't date me, like ever, do you think…" Joey slapped his hand on Tristan's mouth, already knowing how his question would end.

"Not gonna happen," Joey said while trying to control himself.

Tristan shoved the hand away, "Why not? You just said I'm an awesome guy! Don't go contradicting yourself."

"I'm not, just drop it!" Joey said in a somewhat calmed tone.

But Tristan did not drop it. Instead, he kept badgering Joey with all sorts of questions, until Joey finally lost, again, and gagged him in a headlock. Tristan pulled away and trapped Joey in a wrestling move. The rest of the gang just watched from afar, laughing at the spectacle the boys were making of themselves. Yugi's smile widen as he saw Bakura holding onto his stomach as he laughed hard. Yugi looked to Michael, mentally thanking him for his words. As though he could hear him, Michael turned, smiling at Yugi. In the back of his mind, Yugi couldn't help the pull of his consciousness as he wondered how much of Egypt the Nightingales knew of. That was question he would have to ask sooner than he liked.

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should come another time," Drake said, fidgeting with his fingers.<p>

"This is the perfect time," Alice held firmly onto his wrist.

Drake could argue otherwise, but he knew Alice would not budge. The day before, a group of Mischiefs had appeared at Kaibaland without warning. Not an hour before that, Drake had dropped a mega bomb on Kaiba and Mokuba, revealing their parents' involvement in Exia. Two hours later, Drake told Alice the same thing. Another hour later, she had resolved for him that telling the Kaiba boys the whole truth was the best thing to do. And now, after having finished her first duel of the tournament at an impressive fast pace, she was making Drake keep that promise.

Alice pulled out her phone, her eyes veiled with concern. She had yet to speak with Mai or Bakura after Yugi had told them about her and Michael. Then, Michael decided they should also know that the siblings knew all about their adventures with Atem. But with all the paperwork and then the call from her parents, who were scolding Drake while they were at it, as well as deciding whether she should continue in the tournament or not, Alice had barely any time to think, let alone actually act on her own.

"Alice, dear, it's okay," Drake said caringly.

"I know, but I can't help it," Alice sighed. "Tea and the guys texted me back, saying it was okay for me to wait to talk about it. I just feel guilty about it. My family already has too many secrets."

"That is an unfortunate side-effect of being a Nightingale, dear one," Drake petted her head.

"And now this with Seto and Mokuba, this is too much," Alice leaned on Drake, who smiled at her like a father would his daughter.

"That was my fault. It was my secret to tell, which is why I never told you about it. As you do so well, I was waiting for the right time. Though, I guess, there never is a right time for something so altering, is there?"

"Nope," Alice said dryly.

The elevator doors opened, and Alice pulled Drake out, where they stood in front of the wooden doors that led into Kaiba's office. Who, by the way, was particularly tense. Kaiba had tried to sleep that night, but his mind was so raddled with questions, he could not find the rest he wished for. Finally, after turning over and over in his bed, Kaiba got up and turned his computer on. With his hacking skills, he did a thorough search on the Nightingale family and their close friend, Drake Kingsley. What he found did not help. As he suspected, there was little know about the Nightingales, and even less about Drake. All he could find on Drake was that the young man was born in France to a wealthy family who were long-time allies of the Nightingales. He also found not one photo of Drake anywhere he looked. For someone so connected, how was it possible the paparazzi had not taken one photograph of the man? Yet this man had known his parents. Who was Drake Kingsley?

Mokuba kept his eyes glued to the door, expecting Alice to come in any second now. If anyone could explain what was going on, it was her. Even if she had held some things from them, Mokuba felt Alice was the kind of person that would answer whatever you asked her, if you asked her the right question. Mokuba took a moment to look at his brother, who seemed like he hadn't gotten much sleep. Mokuba knew only Alice could ease his older brother's mind. He was about to say something, when there was a knock on the door. Yukio came in and announced Kaiba had guests. He told her to let them in. He straightened up, Mokuba trying to get his thoughts together.

Alice walked, as gracefully as only she could, "Hello."

"Hi, Alice," Mokuba said in small voice.

She looked at Kaiba with an apologetic smile, "Seto."

"Alice," Kaiba said, his tone cold.

"Before you go decide I'm the enemy, I brought a peace offering," Alice went back outside.

Kaiba and Mokuba could hear muffled arguing, whispers of irritation and fear. They tried to catch what was being said until…

"YOU ARE GOING IN THERE, MISTER, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Alice yelled angrily.

Mokuba was left flabbergasted. He had never heard Alice get mad before, so he was very taken aback by this. Kaiba was also thinking the same thing, that and he liked that she wasn't so soft either.

"Move it!" Alice shoved Drake through the doors, which nearly slammed open. "Here you go, one secretive uncle, as you so wished."

Alice proudly displayed Drake before the two, as though she were a bounty hunter that had caught the ultimate prey. Drake laughed nervously as he sat on the floor, like the guilty party he was.

"Ha! I knew Alice would get you to spill the beans!" Mokuba exclaimed as he hopped on the couch.

"Oh, you know I would," Alice eyed Drake un-approvingly. "But again, before you go judging my beloved uncle, hear him out first."

"We're listening," Kaiba sat comfortably in his chair, sensing this was going to be a long conversation.

Drake exhaled in his surrender, standing up and taking his seat next to Mokuba. Alice stood by his side, quietly giving him her support. Drake gave her a look that seemed to ask her if this was the right thing to do. Alice's eyes softened, her response clear.

"Please keep all questions till after I'm done, there's a lot to talk about," Drake took a deep breath as he prepared himself. "First and foremost, you should know your parents were good friends to me. I had known them for such a long time. It hurt me when they…passed on. It hurt all of us in Exia who admired and respected them. They were very high on the chain. And without them, my dear one would not be here."

Drake held Alice's hand, petting it gently, the young girl looking at him in true surprise.

"What do you mean?" she asked curious. "How did Seto and Mokuba's parents help me? I never met them."

"Oh, you did," Drake chuckled warmly. "You were very young, just a six-year-old, when they came into the picture. Mokuba?"

The boy was confused by Drake addressing him when it hit him, as he got the hint. He fumbled in his pocket until he pulled out the photo of his parents. Since he had gotten it, Mokuba intended to keep it with him always. The night before, he had slept with it tightly in his hand, a few tears falling in his sleep as he dreamt of his parents for the first time in a long time. He held it out to Alice to look at. She examined it carefully, trying to place the faces in her memories somewhere. She suddenly stood back as she remembered.

"No way!" she walked back a few steps. "Those are the people who helped me when I got lost in the woods that night."

She could see it like it had happened yesterday. Alice had been wandering the grounds of the family estate. She had been having so much fun exploring the wilderness, not realizing how far she was going. Soon enough, she was lost, and was scared and alone. She cried for what seemed like hours in her young mind. Where had mommy and daddy and big brother gone? She soon fell asleep after her tears were spent. She shivered in the cold as evening set. She was close to home, she could feel it, but she was so frightened, Alice couldn't tell which way to go. As she began to cry again, a sudden light blinded her. She could see two figures walking up to her. She sensed they were there for her, but not to hurt her.

"Oh, the poor thing," Misame had said, gathering the tiny Alice in her arms, who clung to the woman's warmth. "She's so cold."

"It's okay, sweetie, we're going to take you home now," Raizen had smiled so kindly at her.

As they walked back to the manor, Misame tried to cheer up the little girl.

"You know, we have a son who's around the same age as you," Misame said. "He's such a sweet boy. I'm sure you two would be great friends."

"I think our boy would like you very much, Alice," Raizen patted her head.

"Is…is he with mommy and daddy?" Alice's voice was meek from exhaustion.

"I'm afraid not, honey, but we are going to bring him very soon so you can meet him," Misame then looked at her swollen womb, "as well as another baby who is coming very soon."

Alice had been looking forward to that day, but it had never come. Her parents had told her Misame had gone to heaven, Alice bursting to tears as she prayed for the kind woman who had been so loving to her as her own mother. She had wondered what had happened to the man, and was as devastated to find out he had died some years after his wife, leaving his children orphans. Alice stood perfectly still, her bangs hiding her face.

"If you hate me, I wouldn't blame you," Drake said with a grim expression.

After a while, Alice picked up her head, her eyes gleaming, "I would, if I didn't understand your reasons for doing so."

Mokuba ran to her, giving her the biggest hug he could. Kaiba resisted the urge to do the same as he looked at her from his seat, instantly hating seeing her near tears.

"I'm sorry, Mokuba. If I had known they were your parents, I would have said something sooner," Alice spoke with hurt.

"It's not your fault, Alice," Mokuba beamed at her, trying not to cry too. "You didn't know."

Alice smiled at him. She then looked at Kaiba, who looked at her as though saying he didn't blame her either. He turned to Drake, giving him the go to continue.

"As you know, Exia is extremely secretive and for good reason," Drake went on. "We don't deal with just normal human affairs. Our operation goes far deeper than that."

"What do you mean, 'human affairs'?" Kaiba raised his eyebrow.

"I'll demonstrate," Drake's mischievous smile had Kaiba worried.

The older man kept his eyes to the floor, concentrating ever so slightly. Summoning her was second-nature to him now. Slowly, the room began to grow cold. Mokuba huffed and could see his breath. He hugged Alice tighter as he tried to keep warm. Kaiba stood from his seat as the glass behind him began to frost over. As he turned to demand to know what was going on, the words disappeared from his lips. Floating beside Drake, was Niege, who held onto him affectionately, with her arms around his neck.

"I would like to introduce to you, Niege, my Ace," Drake said without a care in the world.

"Ace?" Kaiba looked at Alice, who only smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Fabian kept staring at the building that was HQ for Kaibaland. He kept tapping his tablet, the "Yes or No" option flashing green and red respectively. He was still wondering whether Kaiba was a good candidate, after all, the guy's parents had been part of Exia. And from what he had gathered, they had been quite powerful. Then again, he was pushing it by still picking Yugi as a candidate, so perhaps going after Kaiba was not a wise move.<p>

"Yo, Fabian," Stephan whistled. "What do you think?"

"I'm not quite sure," Fabian scrunched his eyebrows. "He is perfect, but…Michael is already on our case about Yugi Muto, if we go after Seto Kaiba, that could hinder our plans. And I really don't want my work to go to waste."

"Then, let's get going," Stephan strode away. "There are plenty of duelists to pick from here."

"I suppose," Fabian placed his tablet back into his coat. "Though it would be easier is she wasn't here."

Stephan stopped dead in his tracks, "Would you drop it already? So what if she's here? She can't stop us."

"Master Johan does not share in your sentiment," Nyles appeared from the shadows.

"I knew I smelled your nasty cologne," Stephan covered his nose as he stayed away from him.

"Nyles, if you're here, then there has been a development," Fabian presumed.

"Yes, Dr. Tetsuya's barrier is weakening," Nyles replied monotone. "Soon, he will weaken enough to start his interrogation."

"Ugh, don't even mention that," Stephan cringed. "Just thinking about it makes my body ache."

"Will Master Johan be the one to do the interrogation?" Fabian asked, intrigued.

"He will," Nyles simply said.

"I can honestly say, I feel sorry for the poor bastard," Stephan shuttered.

"Yes," Fabian's face growing solemn, "so do I."

* * *

><p>Joey yawned as he walked along. They had arrived to the park courtesy of Mokuba, who had made sure a car was sent to their homes to pick them up and ensured they would not be late for any duels. Joey stretched his sore back, the bones cracking, as a result of his little fight with Tristan, who was holding his neck to try to reduce the lingering stiffness.<p>

"You two need to learn how to control yourselves," Tea scolded them.

"Tea, what are you talking about?" Joey groaned as he cracked another set of bones.

"Never mind," she gave up.

"Hey, there's Michael," Bakura ran up to him.

Yugi was glad to see that his friend was doing better since his talk with Michael. Knowing Alice did not hate him helped Bakura cope with what had happened to him. If Alice could look past his involuntary mistakes, then he could too. Michael greeted them all with a wave of the hand, looking like he'd had a rough night, which was right on the nose. When Alice had gotten home, Michael had revealed that he too knew of Kaiba's parents. Needless to say, she had a few choice words for her dear brother. He deserved it, and Michael took his punishment without protest.

Drake has stood up for him, telling Alice that Michael had not found out about Kaiba's parents until after she had met him and Michael had been curious about the young man. He knew there was more to Kaiba than Drake was telling, and so, after much annoying questioning on Michael's part, Drake told him everything. It eased Alice's anger, though she didn't like that such a big secret had been kept not only from her, but also Kaiba and Mokuba as it concerned their parents. Today, Alice was pretty much forcing Drake to tell them the truth. He hoped it would go well as he knew Alice had grown fond of Kaiba and Mokuba. He could tell Alice was especially drawn to Kaiba, even if she didn't realize it. Perhaps he would help with that.

"Morning, Michael," Yugi said. "Where's Alice?"

"She had a duel earlier and won pretty fast," Michael told them, Joey disappointed he hadn't seen it. "Right now, she's 'helping' our uncle fix a problem he made."

"Is it, Mischief-related?" Bakura whispered.

"No, not today," Michael chuckled as he thought of it. "It has more to do with Drake's past."

"His past?" Mai repeated. "What skeletons is he hiding?"

"I rather not think about it," Tristan held his head. "There's already a lot Alice has to tell us, Drake probably has it worse."

"You have no idea," Michael seemed to tease.

Well, that didn't leave them with anymore questions. Not! Now they were curious to find out about Drake. They mentally thanked Michael for putting that in their heads.

"Michael, I just remembered. What are you going to do now? Since you missed your duel yesterday, doesn't that mean you're disqualified?" Bakura brought up.

The gang gasped.

"Oh no!" Tea said, feeling sorry for Michael. "With everything that happened, we totally forgot!"

"Aw man, I'm sorry, buddy," Joey said.

"It's fine," Michael merely said as though it weren't a big deal. "I had a feeling this might happen."

"You did?" Yugi then thought about it. "Let me guess, it's because of those two, Fabian and Stephan, right?"

"Unfortunately," Michael looked at his band. "Trouble follows those men like the plague."

"That's unsettling," Mai grimaced.

Michael was about to respond to her when his band began to light up a brilliant blue, the others staring at it like it was unreal.

"No way! Michael, you're still in the tournament," Tea chirped happily.

"It would seem so."

"But how? You were disqualified," Tristan reminded them.

"I have a hunch Kaiba is behind this," Michael smirked knowingly.

"Kaiba? Why would that grouch do anything nice for anyone?" Joey said, baffled by the very concept of Kaiba being nice in general.

"Maybe Alice convinced him to keep Michael in the tournament," Mai suggested.

"Wow! Alice is amazing! She even convinced Kaiba to do something like this. She's wonderful," Bakura gushed, unaware of what Mai was implying.

Mai looked at him with pity, as Bakura was clueless to the signs that Alice was growing closer to Kaiba than she would ever with the Brit.

"Then let's go! We have make sure Michael isn't late for this duel. Kaiba may change his mind and kick him out if he's late," Tristan warned.

"Right, because we all know what a jerk he is," Joey said brightly, earning a slap on the head from Mai. "What the heck?!"

"Keep talking like that and Mokuba will be the one you have to deal with," Mai reminded him.

"Oh, right," Joey said, a bit shaken as he recalled how menacing Mokuba had turned when he had tried to insult his brother.

Speaking of which…

* * *

><p>Kaiba was glaring daggers at Drake, trying to mentally hurt the man. How was any of that true? Mokuba, on the other hand, was beyond amazed. How cool was it that his parents were part of an organization that dealt with magic and monsters for real?<p>

"You expect me to believe my parents were wizards?" Kaiba had a hard time saying it, let alone believe it.

"Not wizards, Heartmeisters. Well, your dad was, you mom was a priestess," Drake clarified.

"That's much better," Kaiba said sarcastically.

"Seto," he looked sharply at Alice, who was unfazed by his icy gaze. "You can believe it if you want to, we are not here to force you to. But know this, your parents, from what I am told, were incredible people. The things they accomplished, I have never heard my parents or Drake speak so highly of someone for some time."

Kaiba continued glaring at her, his mind and heart in conflict. His mind told him it was nonsense, it was too incredible to be true. However, his heart said the opposite. Deep down, he knew there had been more to his family than he had been willing to accept, and it made sense. He had noticed when his parents would leave from time to time, leaving him with a family friend, and returning looking completely worn-out. If this was true, then it seemed like his parents were given the toughest of assignments. Even his mind was beginning to agree as he thought it over. It just made sense.

"Alright," Kaiba heaved. "Say…this is true, what does it have to do with us?"

"A lot, actually," Drake said. "You two come from a powerful lineage, especially the first-born. Sorry, Mokuba, that's just how it is."

"Aww, I don't get any powers?" Mokuba's shoulders dropped sadly

"Oh, I would think so, just not as strong as your brother," Drake explained, which cheered the boy up nevertheless.

"Mokuba, this is not the time," Kaiba blanched.

His little brother laughed sheepishly.

"So," Kaiba walked up to Alice, "what does that make you?"

"Me?" Alice pondered for a moment. "Nothing much, just the heir to one the true royal families of the world. Technically, I'm a princess."

Kaiba took it in. A princess, why not?

"My head hurts," Mokuba complained as he held it. "Too much information."

"If it's any consolation, you two are taking it better than I thought," Alice clapped her hands. "Especially you, Seto."

"How is that?" Kaiba joked flatly.

"You are known for denying the supernatural."

"Yeah, well, I have experienced too much to deny it anymore, particularly the ice queen over there," Kaiba gestured to Niege, who was making a snow man at the corner of the room.

"So you admit everything that happened to you and Yugi and the others was real?" Alice was on the tips of her feet.

"Hmm, why not?" Kaiba shrugged his shoulders.

"Awesome!" Alice cheered.

"What a breakthrough, big brother!" Mokuba joined in.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm growing as a person, whatever," Kaiba said wry.

As Alice and Mokuba celebrating Kaiba's epiphany, running around the snow Niege had created, Kaiba had another. His eyes widened as he looked at Alice.

"Wait, you know about what happened with Yugi?" he asked, trying not to panic.

"Uh-huh," Alice answered, Kaiba's heart beginning to pound a little faster.

"How much?" Mokuba inquired innocently, not knowing what was going on with his brother.

"Everything," and Kaiba could feel his heart beat rising significantly.

"Actually, not everything," Drake interred. "We pretty much have all the details except for what really happened in Egypt when you went into the Pharaoh's memories. That, we have no idea on."

And just like that, Kaiba could breathe in relief. So Alice didn't know. Though he should have felt happy about this, a part of him couldn't help feeling a tad saddened. If she did remembered, or at least knew of it, they would be so close. So close, Kaiba wouldn't have minded letting her in even more so. Maybe it was better this way, for them to get to know each other and see if it could work. In the past, Priest Seto had only known that looking into Kisara's eyes was like losing himself in the most beautiful sea of blue he had ever seen. It wasn't natural, it wasn't right…or was it?

"Seto?" he jumped as he saw Alice looking at him worried. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he couldn't look at her.

He could try to push her away, tell her she was no good in his life, but that the biggest lie he could ever tell himself. Besides, she was the only he could really talk to. He really didn't want to lose that.

"Alice, dear, Michael just called. He's going to his duel right now," Drake announced. "Let's go and cheer him."

"All right! Hey, Drake, is Michael a Heartmeister too?" Mokuba said excited.

"He sure is," Drake nodded. "You know, your dad was very strong, I remember…"

And so Drake went onto tell Mokuba tales of his father's adventures as they left, the boy hanging onto his every word. Alice giggled as she followed. She stopped when she noticed Kaiba wasn't coming.

"Seto, are you sure you're okay?" Alice asked with that look of innocence she did involuntary.

Kaiba cleared his throat, suddenly wishing Drake and Mokuba hadn't left, "Yes, I am."

Alice didn't believe him.

"Seto," Alice walked up to him. "You don't have tell me what it is, but I just want you to know that you can tell me because I am not one to judge, considering how much I hide about myself."

He saw the glimmer in her eye, the tears swelling up again.

"I don't blame you for my parents," Kaiba said, taking a few steps forward. "You obviously had no idea who they were, you never had the chance to."

"I should have looked into it, but I was just a little girl. All I knew was that two wonderful people were gone, and my two potential friends were all alone."

Kaiba could see Alice had cared very much for his parents. They had saved her, after all. But more than that, they had cared about her as well.

"I often wondered what it would have been like if we had met that day," Alice said with a distant look. "Do you think we would have been good friends?"

"We are now, aren't we?" Kaiba couldn't believe what he was saying, but it felt so natural.

Alice giggled, chortling, "We are. And I am very grateful for that."

She looked up at him and gasped. She hadn't noticed how close they were getting. He was right in front of her! He was smiling at her so warmly, Alice felt the blood rise in her cheeks. She immediately turned away, her face red as a tomato. It really was.

"Alice, what's wrong?" he saw that she was trying to keep him from seeing her face.

"Nothing! Honestly," she insisted, but Kaiba was persistent.

"Then, what are you hiding?" Kaiba tried to look but she kept moving.

"Nothing!" she said again. "Come on, we're going to miss my brother's duel."

He finally got frustrated and grabbed her arm as she tried to walk away. He'd had enough secrets for the day. He took her by surprise as she had no chance to react. He turned her around and saw the red on her face. When their eyes met, Alice felt her face heat even more so. She looked at the floor. He had pulled them so close to each other. Alice was trying to wrap her head around it. Why was she acting like this? Kaiba was her friend, nothing else. He didn't flirt with her, he didn't make any moves on her whatsoever. So why did Alice feel like she would melt if he held her any longer?

"Alice," he said so softly, making her heart race.

"Y-Yes?" she muttered.

"Why won't you look at me?" he sounded slightly hurt.

"Um, well, I, uh, I," she didn't know what to say.

"Are you embarrassed?" he asked, wondering why that would be.

She put her index fingers together, "Maybe…"

"Why?" it was like he was hoping to hear a certain answer.

"I honestly don't know," she sighed in defeat. "I'm so pathetic some times."

Kaiba then did something unexpected. He hugged her, in an embrace that felt genuine. Alice thought she could hear her heart right next to her ear. What she failed to realize was that it was Kaiba's heart she was hearing. Why did it feel so right to hold her? To keep her in his arms and want to never let go? Kaiba was beginning to wonder why he had denied everything to do with Egypt to begin with. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that Kisara had not been in his life as before, that the possibility of not having her in his life was painful. But now she was here, and that possibility was very much real. He only wondered if she felt the same. As she gently wrapped her arms around him, Kaiba felt the sensation of hope rise in him. Alice relaxed in his embrace, smiling with such joy. She didn't know what was going on in Kaiba's mind, and she didn't know why it felt so right to be in his arms, but what she did know was that she had never felt more safe or happy than at that moment.

"Thank you," she said, as the red began to fade.

Kaiba chuckled lightly, his hold tightening as if he were saying "You're Welcome" to her. He really hoped this would work out. That she didn't leave him as she had before, especially now that he knew who she really was. But he now knew of the hidden power within him. And he was going to harness that power to protect her, to save her from fate itself if he had to. It was ridiculous, he was well aware of that, but he didn't care, not anymore. For once, he was going to believe in magic, because it was the only thing that could help him. After all, he was his parents' son. He couldn't very well let them down, now could he?

**Holy crap…Did any of you see that coming, because I did XD I'm terrible, aren't I? So, how did I do on the blueshipping? I tried not make it too OOC, but the characters are developing, so change is bound to happen. I kept wondering if I should keep the last scene, thinking it was too soon for such fluffiness, but then again, I thought it was about time to move along with Kaiba and Alice's relationship. I want to hear what you all thought. I really just come up with all this on the spot, so be nice. I am trying here. Anyhoo, we now know about Kaiba's parents, Misame and Raizen. But what happened to them exactly? And what else is Drake hiding? And how will Michael's duel go? And will Kaiba and Alice kiss? And why am I asking you these questions when I'm the author? Because I can, that's why :P See you all next chapter!**

**Please review, because I'll give you a cookie if you do!**

**Preview: Michael duels the self-proclaimed insect expert, Weevil. That should be fast. And what will happen with Kaiba and Alice now? Read to find out. **


	22. Chapter 22: The Insect vs The Sword

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the franchise. This fan fiction is merely for entertainment purposes and not my own profit.**

**Author's Note: Howdy ya'll! I got country there. I live in the South, so it's cool. Anyhoo…Another chapter here, YAY XD We left off at a very tender moment between Alice and Kaiba. As far as Mokuba is concerned, this is an **_**extremely**_** good step in the direction he wants them to go in. I still feel I made Kaiba a little too OOC by him accepting magic into his life, but I was thinking of the bigger picture at that moment. You see, as I consider my work a continuation of the original series, I figured by now, after everything he has witnessed, Kaiba would grow as a person and accept that not everything can be explained, especially after seeing Kisara in the Memory World. I hope that made sense, enjoy the show!**

**P.S. I am so, tremendously, humongously, from ****the bottom of my heart, sorry for the super-duper late update. Hey, that rhymed! Anyway, I am so sorry, but life is so clingy. You all know what that's like.**

Chapter 21: The Insect vs. the Sword

Alice breathed deeply, relaxing Kaiba's arms. She breathed in his cologne, of which he wore only a bit. It had a soft fragrance that didn't overpower the nose, but was still masculine. She liked it. It reminded her of her father's scent. It wasn't the exact same scent, but it was the sensation that it gave her. She had always felt safe in her father's arms. Now, she felt the same in Kaiba's. Kaiba liked it too, the way she snuggled into his chest, a smile on her face. But they couldn't stay like that all day, despite how much Kaiba realized he wanted to.

"We should go, Mokuba and Drake will wonder where we went," Kaiba said as he looked down at her.

"You're right," Alice stepped backwards, Kaiba slowly letting her go. "Besides, if Drake saw us like this, he would freak."

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked.

"Well," she drawled, "my uncle can be a bit overprotective of me. He's like a second father to me, and he always goes overboard when thinking about my well-being in certain matters."

"What kind of matters?" Kaiba had an inclination to what she talking about, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"Um, well, um," Alice could feel the heat returning to her cheeks. "It's mainly about…about…dain…"

She mumbled the last word.

"What was that?" he leaned closer.

Alice took a deep breath, "Dating. He freaks out whenever anyone mentions me dating, so if he saw us hugging, you can fill in the holes for yourself."

She looked away, her white fringe falling in front on her eyes, but Kaiba could still see the pink on her face. He hadn't realized how shy Alice really was. He had noticed whenever anyone made a move on her, like Ziegfried at the party, Alice would become so self-conscious. He wouldn't have guessed the heir of the Nightingale to be so bashful. Though, he had to admit to himself, she looked cute with that slight blush, it really stood out on her pale skin. And it showed more so with the winter backdrop that Drake's Ace had left behind before returning from whence she came. An evil thought then crossed his mind.

"So, what are you trying to say? That we look like we're…dating?" he moved closer to her, emphasizing the last word.

"Wha?" and the pink turned red.

What was Kaiba doing? Alice found herself locking eyes with him and instantly her heart began to race. She saw the mischievous glint in his eyes, realizing what was going on. _So that's the game, two can play at that,_ she thought smugly.

"We can't possibly be dating, Seto," Alice said, the red beginning to fade. "After all, how could I hurt all of your precious fangirls like that, Kaiba-poo?"

She batted her long eyelashes, smiling oh-so-innocently. She had caught onto his trick, and was he in trouble.

"Alice, what are you thinking?" Kaiba said cautiously.

"I'm thinking Mokuba, or Drake for that matter, might have some old photos of you from when you were just a baby. I bet you were adorable!" Alice said with glee.

"Alice, don't even think about it," Kaiba warned her, walking closer to her at a careful pace.

Though they had lost most of their possessions when they were abandoned by their heartless relatives, Mokuba had managed to save a few photos of their time from before their father had passed. And no doubt, Drake would have some too. As she thought about the potential blackmail she could have on him, Alice sighed.

"Don't worry, Seto. I wouldn't embarrass you like that. Trust me, I have been there, and it is not pleasant."

"Someone had baby pictures of you and threatened you with them?" he asked, wondering how peculiar even the sound of him saying it was.

"Not me, Michael," she explained, heading to the door, Kaiba following her into the hall. "Our mom is baby-crazy. She is just counting the days to when Michael will marry and have kids. And it's worse for me since I am a girl, hence I am the one who will have the baby."

Kaiba cleared his throat uncomfortably. The very thought of Alice having children made him feel uneasy. By the way she talked about it, she made it seem she would marry some random guy, something that made Kaiba's stomach churn.

"Anyway, you can assume how our mom gushes about us to whoever will listen," Alice continued, oblivious to Kaiba's little dilemma. "I don't mind as much, again, maybe because I'm a girl, I have no idea. Michael, on the other hand, not so much."

"Your mother dress him up in embarrassing clothes?" Kaiba said, the look on her face saying it all.

"Big time," Alice made a grand gesture with her arms to illustrate her point. "From frilly caps, to animal pajamas, our mom did it all. And she took the pictures of every single ensemble. Needless to say, my brother had them all burned. Unfortunately, mom is clever. She made copies."

"Of course she did," Kaiba grinned; the thought of the usually collected Michael embarrassed seeming hilarious.

"Who did what?" Mokuba asked as Alice and Kaiba finally joined them.

He had assumed his brother and the young girl had "talked" after Drake and he had left the office. At first, Mokuba had been too distracted by the tales of heroics of his father Drake had been telling him . It wasn't until Drake paused for a breath, that the boy noticed the other two weren't with them. There was no need to bring it to Drake's attention. Whatever time Kaiba could get to bond with Alice, the better. And by the warm air about his brother, Mokuba could not have been happier.

"Nothing, just talking about certain crazy women," Alice replied, skipping into the elevator. "So, did my brother tell you who he is dueling?"

"Let me see," Drake pulled out his phone to check. "It says here he is going to the Blue Spade Arena, and his opponent is…Weevil Underwood? Isn't he that strange boy with the insects?"

"Unfortunately," Mokuba blanched, remembering the disaster the last tournament Weevil and Rex Raptor had been in.

"This is going be short. Are you sure you still want to go?" Kaiba asked.

"Certainly!" Alice chirped. "My brother is a wonderful duelist with a unique style of play."

"You could call it that," Drake said sympathetically. "I doubt he will go too hard on the boy, I hope."

"What do you mean?" Mokuba peaked from behind his brother.

Drake held his finger under his chin, his eyes looking up, "It's hard to describe."

"No it isn't," Alice said, leaning on the wall. "Michael doesn't view Weevil Underwood as an enemy. Everything will be fine. He'll probably just mess with him."

"And what would happen if Michael did see Weevil as his enemy?" Mokuba asked, Kaiba paying close attention as well.

"I rather not get it into," Alice winked at them. "Better you two see for yourselves what we mean."

She said nothing more. Obviously, Michael's dueling was something one had to see. Kaiba smirked, the fire of competitiveness rising within him for the first time in a good while. Maybe he would compete. He could always enter himself into the tournament at any time he wished; this was his competition after all. Well, partly, Pegasus was in on it too, but Kaiba had contributed more. He had done it before in his previous tournament, if only to humiliate Ziegfried in front of the whole televised world. He did owe Alice a duel, sort of. Maybe he would enter, the thought bouncing in his mind with more persistency than before.

* * *

><p>The gang filed into their seats, excitedly awaiting the start of the duel. They had seen how Alice dueled, with the exception of Mai and Bakura, now they could see what the older Nightingale sibling could do. No doubt Weevil would feel utter defeat after this duel. Joey had no problem betting that Michael would win in five turns. Mai and Tristan got in on the action, even Bakura. If he won in five turns, they would each give Joey a present of his liking, no matter the cost. If he won in more turns, Joey would have to parade around Kaibaland for a day in the dog costume Duke had forced him to wear and somehow had kept without realizing it, carrying a sign that said "Seto Kaiba is a better duelist than me", no less. Yugi didn't think it was such a good idea, Tea tried to talk him out of it, but before either could do anything, Joey accepted the terms. Now, he just hoped Michael would not disappoint.<p>

The Blue Spade Arena was like a more delicate version of the Red Heart Castle. It wasn't a castle in structure, more like an elegant fortress. Different shades of blue colored the building. The walls were an electric blue, with royal blue spades patterning along. Smooth arches of lightest blue adorned the ceilings. Beautiful curved lines, almost like vines, were edged on the support beams, adding to the air-like feel of the stadium. The seats were sky blue, with dark blue spades on them. The deep sea blue of the metals dividers on the field were dazzling under the lights from above.

The sound of the ascending platforms caught the audience's attention, Yugi worried Alice would not make it to her brother's duel until he heard her calling to them, "Hey guys! We're here!"

He smiled as Alice shuffled through the rows of seats, excusing herself, trying not to step on people's feet, and flopped onto the next to him. Drake was right behind her, heaving deeply, as though he too had been anxious to get to the duel in time. They had gotten great seats, courtesy of Mokuba, where they could enjoy the duels and not be harassed by overly enthusiastic fans of Yugi, even Joey and Mai. Which is why he wasn't as surprised to see Kaiba take his seat next to Drake, as the rest of his friends had been.

"Hi guys! Did we miss anything?" Mokuba said with a wide smile.

"Uh, not much, they're just about to start," Tea said, Joey and Tristan staring at Kaiba like he was an alien.

"What?" he snapped at them.

That broke them from stunned phase.

"Why are you here, rich-boy?" Joey barked, none too happy to see him.

"This is my park, I can go where I please, which is none of your business," Kaiba scowled at Joey, earning a dirty look from the latter.

"Why you-," he was about to counter when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What?"

"Look, man, I know you don't like Kaiba, neither do I," Tristan whispered, "but he has a point. He does own the place, and anyway, Alice thinks of him as a friend. Plus, Mokuba is here. Remember how he got when you said that bad stuff about Kaiba?"

Joey took a moment to think, "I guess you're right. I don't want to make Alice or Mokuba upset. I still don't like it."

"It doesn't matter," Mai joined in, her voice low. "Right now is not about you, or Kaiba. It's about Michael. So focus on cheering him on. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Joey said in a way that a child would after being scolded.

"Alice," Tea said, trying to ease the atmosphere, "what kind of deck does Michael use?"

"Sorry, but I can't say," Alice said with raised hands, as though defending herself. "It's a surprise."

"Really?" Bakura said disappointed. "You can't say anything else?"

"Well, there is one thing I want to say," Alice looked down at her lap, taking a deep breath. "I must apologize for my actions."

"What? What are you talking about, Alice? You don't have to apologize for anything," Mai looked at her with kind eyes, like an older sister. "We get it, honestly. Me, maybe a little more, but both Bakura and I don't have any bad feelings over it."

"Really?" Alice stared at them with slightly wide eyes.

"We do," Bakura assured her, his gaze firm.

He faltered when Alice smiled at him, a blush over his cheeks.

"I'm so glad," Alice smiled, her face practically glowing.

Bakura felt as though his heart would melt. _She's so cute_, he thought to himself, on the inside acting like a giddy school girl. On the outside, he tried to seem cool, though pink would appear on his face every now and again. Alice didn't notice as she turned her attention to her uncle, who was squirming in his seat.

"Drake, will you please stop?" she asked nicely.

"I can't help it! You know how Michael gets when he duels," Drake said worried, the others looking at him with concern.

"What do you mean?" Yugi said, glad they were seated far from curious ears.

"You see…" Drake started when the sound of the platforms rising interrupted.

The crowd cheered as the duelists took their places. Michael appeared collected despite the fanfare. Weevil, on the other hand, not so much. He wore a wide smile, his teeth showing, overconfidence getting the better of him. He assumed the duel would be no trouble since his opponent was a newcomer. He didn't care he was dueling a Nightingale. If anything, defeating Michael would only boost his popularity, and his already over-inflated ego, as well.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake," Weevil said to himself, "This guy is nothing but a bug on the windshield. When I finish with this small-fry, I can focus on taking down Yugi Muto, once and for all! Ha ha ha ha!"

Weevil laughed loudly, with a stupid look on his face.

"He sure is modest, huh?" Alice said flatly.

"If there's one thing we all agree on, it's that Weevil is very…sure of himself," Yugi said, trying to seem polite.

Everyone else, on the other hand, not so much.

"What Yugi means, in nice terms as he is a nice guy," Joey placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, who smiled sheepishly, "is that Weevil has an ego that's some times bigger than Kaiba's."

"Gee, Wheeler, I didn't know you cared," Kaiba said tauntingly.

"I don't! But at least you got the skills to back it up, unlike Weevil, who is a loser!" Joey fumed, everyone staring at him in disbelief.

Even Kaiba was slightly stunned by his words. Had Joey just admitted Kaiba was a good duelist? Maybe he hadn't been thinking when he spoke, which was what most of them were thinking. Whatever the case was, it was clear Joey did not care as he flopped onto his seat. Alice and Yugi smiled, realizing, unlike everyone else, that their friend was starting to accept Kaiba, in his own way.

Weevil snickered, as he placed his deck into the slot of his duel disk, "Are you ready to lose, Nightingale?"

"Not quite," Michael said as he placed his deck in, the disk coming alive. "I will win this duel."

"Hmph! You sure are full of yourself for a nobody," Weevil sneered.

"I honestly don't care what you say, though I must correct your statement," Michael replied with a stoic tone, Weevil not liking it. "For me to be a 'nobody', as you say, then I would not exist. I would not be alive here, at this moment. Thus, there would be no purpose for this duel."

"What are you jabbering about?" Weevil said.

"I don't take pleasure in insulting my opponents, however…" Michael swung his duel disk with grace. "…I must say, you are among the stupidest people I have ever met."

"What?" It took a few minutes for the meaning of the words to reach Weevil's brain. "HEY! What the hell?! What gives you the right to talk to a champion like that?! You don't know me!"

"But I do," Michael smiled faintly. "People like you are truly saddening. You find value in yourselves by putting down others, only because you felt the pain of oppression once in your life as well. But instead of moving on with your life, you have remained stuck in time, frozen in your self-pity."

"SHUT UP!" Weevil yelled, grinding his teeth. "You don't know anything! I'll show you how much better than you I am."

"You won't listen to words," Michael said where only he could hear. "Then I have no choice."

"**RANDOMLY SELECTING DUEL TERRAIN, STAND-BY**."

The sounds of duel disks turning on swept across the field.

"**DUEL TERRAIN SELECTED: FROST MOUNTAINS."**

As soon as the duel terrain was announced, there was deep rumbling from beneath the earth. Duelists muttered amongst themselves, looking around for the source of the sound. Suddenly, from the floor, emerged mountains of astonishing size, tipped with snow. The cold made them appear blue, much like great Mt. Fuji, which is probably where Kaiba got the inspiration. Wind blew fiercely through the field, the audience in awe of the realism of the field. The crunching of snow took the duelists by surprise, some picking it up and amazed it was real! Weevil was momentarily freaking out, complaining how unlike Duelist Kingdom it was. All the while, Michael held his composure, already used to such scenery, thanks to Niege.

"Seto, this is incredible!" Alice said with sparkling eyes. "It must have cost a fortune!"

"It did, and I was worried we wouldn't get the preparations done in time, until an anonymous investor came along and gave us the funding we needed," Kaiba said, giving Drake a side glance.

"What? You think I had something to do with it?" Drake feigned.

"It does seem like something you would do," Alice said wry.

"Now, now, where would I find the time to do so?" Drake defended. "I am extremely busy. I simply don't have the time to venture into such endeavors."

"Yet, you found enough to come here," Alice gave him lightly accusing look.

"I know! Isn't it wonderful?" Drake maintained his smile, never cracking under Alice's pressure.

"Why do I get the feeling he does this a lot?" Joey blanched.

"Probably because he does," Tea joked with the same expression.

"Then, who did?" Mokuba asked.

"A _very_ interested party," Drake emphasized, Alice having a tug on her mind as though she knew who.

"Wait a minute…"Alice thought about it, scrunching her eyebrows.

From the look on Drake's face, it was someone she knew, someone powerful. But who? The gears in her head slowly clicked.

"IT WAS THEM?!" Alice stood from her seat in her shock, taking her friends, and the surrounding audience members, by surprise.

Before they could ask who "them" was, the commissioner for the duel rose in his platform, high enough to observe each duel. He hailed the ready mark. With a wave of his arm, the duels commenced.

**Michael [LP: 4000]/ Weevil [LP: 4000]**

"You may go first," Michael offered graciously.

"You'll regret that decision," Weevil boasted. "I summon Killer Needle, in attack mode!"

A huge purple and yellow bee appeared on the field, buzzing about. Its big purple eyes kept their gaze on Michael, its stinger razor sharp.

**Killer Needle LV4 [Wind, ATK: 1200, DEF: 1000]**

"Next, I play Insect Armor with Laser Cannon, to boost my bee's power."

Spiked Armor of blue and orange flashed onto the bee, a cannon strapped to the back.

**Killer Needle [ATK: 1900]**

"**DUE TO THE EFFECT OF FROST MOUNTAINS, WIND-ATTRIBUTE MONSTERS GAIN 500 ATK POINTS."**

**Killer Needle [ATK: 2400]**

"What? Are you serious?" Joey yelled angrily. "Kaiba, what the heck was that?"

"That, Wheeler, was the rules of the tournament being enforced," Kaiba replied. "They should be clear to understand to even a simpleton as you."

"Why you-," Joey glared at Kaiba with fire in his eyes, his fist ready to punch the CEO in the face, had Alice not gotten in the way.

"Enough," she commanded, her tone taking them aback. "The duel has only begun. Do not assume my brother to be so easy to defeat before his turn had yet to start."

They looked at her in awe, at how she could carry herself in such a regal manner. It was easy to forget she was nobility when she was always so carefree.

"HA! The duel just started and already the odds are in my favor," Weevil laughed with a cheesy grin. "Save yourself the humiliation by giving up now."

Michael just sighed, "You certainly are, for lack of a better word, stupid."

"Quit saying that!" Weevil yelled, red in the face. "Just for that, I am going to take my time taking you down. I was going to be merciful, but not after that insult."

"It wasn't an insult! It was a fact!" Drake shouted through a megaphone, leaving Weevil wondering where that had come from.

"Where did you get that?" Bakura asked, the others wondering the same.

"First, Michael with the vuvuzela, now Drake with a megaphone. What's next, Alice with bagpipes?" Mai said sarcastic.

"Aww, there goes the surprise," Alice looked down, setting down the instrument on the floor.

"SHE WAS RIGHT?!" they all asked incredulously.

"If you're done, I think I will take my turn," Michael drew his card. "I summon Absolute Crusader in attack mode."

A brilliant yellow light emitted from the ground. From the light rose a figure. He wore heavy armor of white and gold that almost seemed to be of a much lighter material than it was. His cape flowed behind him, on the inside, as well as the clothing under the armor that could be seen, was royal blue. His helmet was like a crown, and his great sword was in the shape of a cross.

**Absolute Crusader LV4 [Earth, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1200]**

"Whoa, he's bringing out Abbie already?" Alice was taken aback by her brother's move.

"Abbie?" Yugi asked confused.

"It's my nickname for him," Alice pointed to the monster on Michael's side. "Anyway, Abbie is one of my brother's aces. Not that kind of Ace."

She corrected herself as now the word ace was connected to the weapon Aces Yugi was now familiar with.

"So, he's one of Michael's best cards," Mai said, her attention on the monster.

"That's right. I wonder why he summoned Abbie so early in the duel," Alice tilted her head in her wonder. "What's he up to?"

"Something tells me nothing good," Drake grimaced. "That poor lad, he has no idea what he's in for."

They did not like the sound of that.

"I now play The Gallant Ride of Battle. This allows me to special summon any LV4 warrior or spellcaster from my hand or deck. I summon Crusader of Endymion."

On the field, appeared a figure in blue magician garb that was like armor. Around his elbows and knees, were circles of magic that kept heavy pieces of his armor floating above the arms and legs, like shields. On the arm shields were also blades. Underneath, you could see his grey clothing.

**Crusader of Endymion LV4 [Light, ATK: 1900, DEF: 1200]**

"Big deal, neither of your monsters is strong enough to beat my Killer Needle," Weevil taunted.

"How rude, I see you also have no manners," Michael said.

Weevil was red yet again; one could expect steam to come out his ears like cartoons the way he was fuming.

"I equip Lightening Blade to my Absolute Crusader, increasing his power by 800."

The cross sword transformed, gaining a sleeker look as it sparked with electricity.

**Absolute Crusader [ATK: 2600]**

Weevil shrunk back as he saw what was coming.

"Absolute Crusader, destroy Killer Needle!" Michael commanded, his warrior swinging his sword with ease.

Killer Needle was cut into pieces by the other's quick speed.

**Weevil [LP: 3800] **

"Crusader of Endymion, attack directly."

Weevil screamed in panic as the other monster created a jet of magic, shooting it at Weevil without warning. The boy fell to the ground as his lifepoints did the same.

**Weevil [LP: 1900]**

"Now that's how it's done!" Joey exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"That was incredible! Michael just took more than half of Weevil's lifepoints," Bakura said in awe.

"You weren't kidding, Alice," Mokuba looked on the duel, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "Michael is amazing!"

"The duel's not done yet," Alice smiled. "My brother isn't going to finish Weevil off so quickly. He's going to have his fun with the little guy."

"You don't mean he's going to hurt Weevil, do you?" Tea asked, sensing something in the air around Michael.

"Weevil insulted our family name," Alice set her chin on hands which she propped on her knees, her gaze unreadable. "I don't take what he said seriously. As my brother said, he is rather stupid. However, to say such things about our family with such arrogance…It will not go unpunished."

Tea looked at her friend in disbelief. Joey and Tristan gulped at the sharpness of her eyes. Yugi was about to say something when Mai stopped him. He asked her what was wrong, and she answered by shaking her head in no. Kaiba glanced at Alice. So this was the infamous Nightingales he had heard of. The way they could turn honey into poison in an instant, how they held such fierceness with such cool demeanors, Kaiba could now see why even Gozaburo had feared them.

"I end my turn with a facedown," Michael set his card. "Your turn."

"You're going to pay for that!" Weevil said gritted teeth. "I have to thank you for sending my bee to the graveyard because now I can special summon Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior, by removing my bee from play."

There was rumbling again, only this time smaller in force. The worm emerged from the earth, sending rubble everywhere. It was a huge centipede, its green exoskeleton donning patterns of Aztec influence. It screeched as it emerged, with orange eyes and large pincers, it was ready to strike.

**Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior LV4 [Earth, ATK: 1900, DEF: 400]**

"And now I summon Girochin Kuwagata, in attack mode."

It was a red beetle that stood on its hind legs like a person. It had jaws that looked like they could crush anything, despite its small stature.

**Girochin Kuwagata LV4 [Wind, ATK: 2200, DEF: 1000]/[Original ATK: 1700]**

"Next, I play the magic card, Sudden Infestation. This allows me to sacrifice my strongest monster in order to summon a monster in my hand whose attack points are higher than my lifepoints," Weevil grinned widely as he looked at his card. "I summon Dolor, the Black Widow!"

"What the? What card is that?" Tristan asked. "I don't remember Weevil having that card, or any of the others, in his deck before."

"This is a new tournament. People are bound to redo their decks, you know," Joey said, trying to appear like an expert.

"Wow, Wheeler, that actually sounded somewhat smart," Kaiba smirked.

"Well, you know…HEY!" Joey glared at him, Alice stifling a giggle.

The new monster on the field was a sight to see. It looked like a woman, only she had spider-like appendages, the black exoskeleton forming a humanoid shape. Her face was a murky blue, her red eyes shining with malice. On her back, the red hourglass was visible. She smiled devilishly at Michael, her fangs protruding as her desire to bite the young man got the better of her.

**Dolor, the Black Widow LV7 [Dark, ATK: 2700, DEF: 2400]**

"HAHAHAHAHA! I got you now!" Weevil claimed. "I activate Dolor's special ability! First, I send the cards in my hand to the graveyard. Then, if I have any trap cards in my graveyard, my Dolor gets a counter."

Half of the lower part of the hourglass glowed.

"Then, if I give up half my lifepoints, she gains another counter!"

**Weevil [LP: 950]**

The triangle glowed completely.

"Now, the card I sent to graveyard is a trap called Sentence of the Queen. If I had to send it to the graveyard because of a monster effect, then Dolor gains another counter."

The half of the top glowed.

"It's almost filled up. And when the hourglass is full, I can destroy all of the monsters on your field. You're done! So much for the 'powerful' Nightingales!" Weevil shouted in victory. "And now, by removing one monster from play, I can fill up Dolor's hourglass. You're finished!"

"I activate Absolute Crusader's ability," Michael said coolly.

"Huh?" Weevil looked at him blankly.

"By sacrificing Absolute Crusader, I can destroy a LV5 or higher monster that was special summoned."

"WHAT?!" Weevil screamed.

Absolute Crusader dashed at Dolor. She hissed as she swung her claws at him. His blade slashed her body as she managed to strike him. There was an explosion and both monsters were gone.

"**DUE TO THE EFFECT OF FROST MOUNTAINS, EARTH-ATTRIBUTE MONSTERS THAT ARE DESTROYED ARE REMOVED FROM PLAY."**

"Thank you, my crusader. Your sacrifice will not be in vain," Michael said in salute to his monster.

"Unbelievable," Bakura breathed. "Michael just took out Weevil's strategy like it was nothing."

"Alice, is this what you meant by Michael being a unique duelist?" Mokuba said.

"No, this is Michael just toying with him," Alice said like it was normal. "Michael is so happy when he dishes out punishments to those who deserve it."

They could only gawk at her, except for Drake, who sweat-dropped at her words.

"Alice," Yugi said, always the first to regain his composure. "I can tell Michael is holding back. I saw you dueling Joey, and you were doing the same. If you guys are so talented at dueling, why hold back?"

"What? Alice, you were holding back in our duel?" Joey looked at her with anxious eyes, hoping it wasn't true.

She gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Joey, but it's true."

Joey felt like a boulder had been dropped on him. Here he thought he had seen Alice's best, yet he had only seen part of what she could really do.

"But why?" Tea asked. "Is there a reason you guys don't give it everything you have?"

"A very good one," Drake replied instead. "As you all now know, the Nightingales are part of a world far grander, and deadlier, than what people see every day. And yes, Seto and Mokuba know too."

The gang had to take several deep breaths after that, though none were more in shock than Joey and Tristan.

"But Kaiba doesn't believe in magic! He says so every chance he gets," Joey said, losing count of how many times Kaiba had proven this true.

"So I changed my mind, people do it all the time," Kaiba said with a look that told them he could care less about what they thought.

Joey stuttered incoherently, unable to form the right words. Tristan just held his head at the disbelief. Yugi and Tea just smiled at each other, happy Kaiba finally admitted everything that had happened to them was real. They were getting tired of giving him friendship speeches. They were running out of material, he was so stubborn. But Yugi couldn't give up on Kaiba. Despite the rivalry they had, Yugi always thought Kaiba would be a good friend to him, maybe now that could happen. And it helped that the girl who Kaiba had loved in the past was around to make it all the easier to happen.

Weevil shook nervously, not knowing what to do after his perfect strategy had been destroyed, "I-I don't believe it. How could he beat me like this?"

"WEEVIL! What are you doing?" Rex Raptor yelled from the stands, having just finished his duel. "You can't let him beat you like this? What about our rematches with Yugi and Joey?"

"Hey, Rex Raptor is here. I was wondering where he was, since he and Weevil are always hanging out," Alice said, pointing him out to her friends.

"Yeah, they think by working together, they'll beat Yugi and me," Joey told her.

"And has it worked?" Tristan said sarcastically.

"I'M NOT DONE YET, YOU IDIOT!" Weevil yelled at Rex.

"Then, do something or you're going to lose!" Rex shouted back, making it sound like the easiest thing in the world.

"I am!" Weevil turned his attention back to the duel.

"And how are you going to do that with only one monster on the field and no cards in your hand?" Michael inquired.

"You'll see," Weevil snickered. "I have one more trick up my sleeve."

"Until then, I'll take my turn," Michael said, unfazed.

"By giving up 1000 LP, I can special summon my Holy Songstress, in DEF mode."

**Michael [LP: 3000]**

The Holy Songstress was a beautiful maiden, with long ash-blonde hair and soft-green eyes. She was clothed in a long pale-peach kimono, white flowers patterning the material, holding a necklace of black and white beads in her hands. On her forehead were three diamond marks of lightest blue that seemed to form a flower.

**Holy Songstress LV6 [Light, ATK: 2300, DEF: 3000]**

"She isn't strong enough to take out my Aztekipede. And if you attack with your crusader, then both monsters will be destroyed. AH!" Weevil gasped as he realized what was going on. "You're going to do it again and sacrifice your monster to get rid of mine?"

Michael said nothing.

"Oh no! What will I do?" Weevil said dramatically.

"Is he serious?" Alice said in a flat tone. "Does he actually think my brother would fall for such an obvious trap?"

"What trap?" Joey asked none the wiser.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it," Alice smiled at him, her adorable goofball too innocent for her to correct.

Kaiba was more than happy to do so, but Alice raised her index finger to stop him. He got the message and let it go.

"Crusader of Endymion, attack Aztekipede," Michael commanded.

"What's Michael doing? Can't he see Weevil's up to something?" Mai asked.

"He does, and it looks like Michael is ready for it," Yugi said, his friends wondering what he meant.

"You fell for it!" Weevil exclaimed. "I activate my trap card's second effect! When I have no cards in my hand, if my opponent attacks with a monster of equal or higher ATK points than mine, the attack is redirected at your lifepoints!"

Michael just stared at the field, not seeming too worried.

"It may not finish you off, but my next turn, I will beat you and show everyone how much of an amateur you are!"

"That'll teach him!" Rex laughed.

"You want to know why we hold back in duels?" Alice said all of a sudden, Michael's monster getting closer to contact. "It's because once we let go, the duel becomes real."

"I activate my Holy Songstress' special ability," Michael said. "When she is on the field, should she be in ATK mode, my warriors and spellcasters' ATK increase by 500. However, should she be in DEF mode, then their power increases by 1000."

**Crusader of Endymion [ATK: 2900]**

"You'll still lose!" Weevil remarked.

"I activate my facedown," Michael flipped the card on his duel disk. "It's called Shinedown. It cancels the effect of any trap, even if it's in the graveyard, by the number of my monsters that were removed from play."

Weevil's mouth fell to the ground, his eyes bugging, Rex reacting the same way. Michael's monster glowed with magic as he sent waves of energy at Aztekipede. The worm exploded upon impact. Weevil sank to his knees in defeat.

**Weevil [LP: 0]**

"Winner: Michael Nightingale!" the commissioner announced, the crowd roaring in delight.

Michael's monsters looked at him, and he bowed his head to them. They did the same before disappearing. Michael turned to the crowd, spotting his sister instantly. She was waving at him with a big smile. He smiled back, the cameras on him, and the girls in the audience went nuts.

"Looks like someone has admirers," Mai joked.

"It doesn't matter, Michael already has someone waiting for him," Alice said confidently.

"Oh, and who may that be?" Mai leaned in, her eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"I can't say," Alice said. "Not yet, anyway."

Mai huffed in her seat, having been rejected such juicy gossip, Tea trying to comfort her.

"Alice, what did you mean, when you let go, the duel becomes real?" Yugi said, looking at her with careful detail.

"It means if we consider you en enemy, we will take you down, one way or another," Alice said, her hair hiding her face from him. "Michael was just toying with Weevil. If he did see Weevil as a viable threat, things would have gone completely different."

Tristan gulped at the how intense her tone was, "You don't mean you would hurt someone, right?"

"As much as I am opposed to it, I will not allow someone who would even consider hurting those precious to me go unpunished," Alice sighed deeply. "I guess it's just the Nightingale in me."

"And there's nothing wrong with that," Drake petted her head.

"But Alice, there has to be another way to deal with people like that," Tea said concerned.

"There is, it's just that being part of such a powerful family, you have to keep your guard up. There's always some nut who thinks he can take us down. We can't very well let him think we're so easy to fool. As I said before, we only use violence as a last resort. We try our best to settle things in a very diplomatic way," Alice explained.

"You must have to deal with a lot," Bakura said impressed. "And I thought Kaiba had it rough being CEO of such a huge company. Along with Exia, it must be hard for you and Michael."

"It isn't so bad," Alice said as she stood up, stretching her arms. "We have each other, as well as our family and friends to support us. It keeps us sane, if anything."

Kaiba smiled, knowing it to be true. He believed that if Mokuba were not around, Kaiba would have turned out just like Gozaburo, if not worse.

"Well, we're more than happy to help in any way," Tristan said.

"I'm with you there, buddy," Joey stood up, fist-pumping him.

Michael was headed back inside, Weevil on the ground, "Hold it!"

"Yes?" Michael said, his back to the boy.

"I am not done with you. I swear, I am going to get even and beat you the next time we meet," Weevil vowed.

"That would have more effect on me, had I not been holding back," Michael said, taking his leave.

It took a few minutes for Weevil to realize what Michael had meant; a cloud of gloominess on Weevil.

"He wasn't even trying," Weevil wept, as he came to the conclusion the young man was in league waaaay outside his.

"That guy is cruel," Rex's shoulders fell.

Michael kept walking down the hall, looking slightly amused, "That was fun."

He held his head high, looking forward to the fun yet to be had. Drake felt bad for his opponents, the poor souls. This was going to be a looooong tournament.

* * *

><p>The fire crackled from the torch, the only light in the room. It was cold and damp, water dripping from a certain spot on the ceiling. You could hear everything down there, it echoed down the halls. The man in the room sat with legs crossed, his hands together to maintain focus. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was slow and controlled. His clothes were dirty and ripped a bit from the scuffle. Sweat ran down his forehead as he tried to keep his energy in check. He had to conserve as much of it as he could.<p>

"I was sure you would have exhausted yourself by now," the sickly-sweet voice echoed.

The prisoner merely grunted.

"Such a stubborn man you are," Johan said as he stepped forward. "Why keep this up? You know it is futile. I will get what I want. Just make it easier on yourself and cooperate."

"Never," he spoke with surprising strength. "You think I would betray my comrades just like that? You may be powerful, but you have yet to understand what true power is."

"Desperate words from a desperate man," Johan said in a dangerously low voice.

He stood still, suddenly striking at the man. A barrier appeared around the man, barely keeping Johan from reaching him. The man did not seem afraid, and Johan did not seem to care. After a while, Johan pulled away. The barrier remained, electricity sparkling where Johan had touched. Johan stared at his hand, a few sparks on the skin.

"Why must you be so difficult?" Johan sighed. "I expected more from you, Dr. Tetsuya."

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience," Dr. Tetsuya chuckled.

"Hmm, I bet you are," Johan said with a sly smile. "Or, you will be."

Johan spun on his heel, his coattail flowing behind him.

"I will come to see you at a more 'opportune' time, doctor. For now, I have matters to attend to, one of which pertains to finally obtaining that which has eluded me for far too long."

"You stay away from her!" Dr. Tetsuya snarled, the barrier sparking with power.

Johan looked over his shoulder, his face painted with pure enjoyment, "You are not in any position to make such demands. No one can stop that which is inevitable."

"Like hell! You underestimate us. You are too cowardly to take us all at once, so you resort to taking us out one at a time, skulking in the shadows while others do your dirty work. But you will fail as you did in the past, only this time, there will be nothing left of you," the barrier glowed as the doctor's emotions rose.

"I won't hide forever," Johan said softly, his demeanor calm. "I am just waiting for the right moment to strike. Like the lion who hunts in the night, I am carefully assessing the situation, looking for the time when my prey will be at its weakest, and then, strike!"

The wall crumbled from the unseen blast, Dr. Tetsuya's eyes on Johan the entire time.

"Have a nice day, my dear doctor!" Johan called out with bravado as he left the dim cell.

Dr. Tetsuya held a hard expression, burning a hole on the stone floor, "I have to hold out a little longer. It's almost ready."

He let his head hang, his disheveled hair sticking to his face.

"Please wait, everyone, I'm coming home soon," he closed eyes in thought. "Please, stay safe…my little snowflake."

Alice flinched all of a sudden. Her heart jumped a beat. She looked up at the sky. The clouds were thin and few. The forecast called for sunny days for the week. She remembered Dr. Tetsuya loved rainy days. She gripped the fabric above her heart tightly.

"Alice, is something wrong?" Yugi asked, seeing the glint in her eyes.

"I…" she kept looking at the blue sky, her head down. "I'm not sure."

All she could think about then was the missing doctor and whether or not he was alright. She could sense it. Something was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon.

**Intense! What is Johan planning? What does he really want? What does Alice have to do with any of this? The answers may come sooner than you may think. But that's all for another time. For now, I would like to apologize again for my major tardiness in updating. It has not been easy for me, for personal reasons. Still, I will try my best to do better. Another thing, I am aware that Michael's cards, the real ones from the game, don't appear until later seasons, but I was tired when I wrote the duel and thought the monsters were perfect for Michael. Let's just pretend they are, this is fanfiction, after all. Also, no, no tuner or synchro monsters will be here, or XYZ either.**

**Cards I Made Up:**

**The Gallant Ride of Battle [Spell Card]: Special summon one LV4 warrior or spellcaster from your hand or deck.**

**Sudden Infestation [Spell Card]: By tributing your strongest monster, special summon a monster whose ATK is higher than your LP.**

**Dolor, the Black Widow LV7 [Dark, ATK: 2700, DEF: 2400]: 1) Send hand to graveyard, for each trap card discarded, gain a counter. If you half LP or remove monster from play, gain other counter. Once you have four counters, destroy all of your opponent's monsters.**

**Sentence of the Queen [Trap Card]: 1) If send to graveyard by monster effect, place one counter on your monster. 2) When your opponent attacks your monster, and their ATK is equal or higher than yours, redirect the attack to their LP.**

**Holy Songstress LV6 [Light, ATK: 2300, DEF: 3000]: Special summon by giving up 1000 LP. Increase ATK of monsters by 500 if in ATK mode. Increase ATK of monsters by 1000 if in DEF mode.**

**Shinedown [Trap Card]: Cancel the effect of any trap card, whether on the field or graveyard, for each of your monsters removed from played.**

**Please review, because your reviews make me happy **

**Preview: The tournament heats up as Fabian and Stephan trample through the competition, and the disappearance of Dr. Tetsuya begins taking its toll on Alice.**


	23. Chapter 23: The Coming Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the franchise. This fan fiction is merely for entertainment purposes and not my own profit.**

**Author's Note: How's it going? Well, things are getting interesting, aren't they? We finally know where Dr. Tetsuya is. Unfortunately, it's Johan's lair. And what could that menace want with Alice? I think we can all agree it cannot be anything good. No worries, because she has Michael, Yugi, and friends to help her out. This chapter is pretty emotional, mainly because we finally see the stress Alice has to go through every day and how hard that is to deal with. Of course, we have some blueshipping to balance it out!**

**P.S. SUPER SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! What can I say? My muse hates me.**

Chapter 22: The Coming Storm

Drake walked past the crowd of people as fast as he could without raising alarm. After Michael's duel, Alice had pulled him to the side to speak in private. He had been concerned when he saw the faint fear in her eyes.

"My dear, what's the matter?" he asked, his hands on her shoulders.

"Uncle, I…I'm not sure how, but I sensed something has happened," Alice said trying to keep her composure. "It's Dr. Tetsuya. I think I felt his aura just now."

"You did?" Drake gasped. "Are you alright?"

Alice took a deep breath, shaking her nerves off, "I'll be fine. For the moment, we need to focus on this. Uncle, if I could sense Dr. Tetsuya, does that mean he is being held somewhere close?"

"That could be a possibility," Drake said. "However, if he really was being held in the immediate vicinity, we would have found him by now."

Alice's eyes clouded, her gaze downcast. She had hoped sensing the doctor's aura had meant he was close, but she knew it could not be that easy. After all the trouble his kidnappers had gone to hide the evidence of his disappearance, it made no sense they would keep him so close to his friends.

"There is one thing," Drake said, Alice lifting her gaze. "The fact you sensed his presence means he is alive. It means there is still hope. Alice, he is calling out to us, to you, to find him."

She inhaled sharply, not sure of what to say. She hadn't thought of that. Dr. Tetsuya was alive, and more importantly, he was trying to reach his friends. He still had enough power to do so, which meant he was not only alive, but unharmed. Well, as unharmed as one could be when being held against their will. But Dr. Tetsuya was strong, his magic could not be so easily broken. She gave Drake a smile of gratitude, the man taking her into his embrace. He was realistic when it came to matters like this, but he knew keeping hope made them stronger in their resolve. He was hurrying from the crowds. He had to get to Exia as soon as possible.

He had already briefed Odette on the sudden development. They had to work fast. Alice feeling Dr. Tetsuya meant another thing: they were running out of time. He had most likely used much of his power to reach Alice. If he left, he would leave Fabian and Stephan in his children's hands. As capable of they were in handling the situation, Drake knew how devious the enemy could be. They weren't going to play fair. They had sensed another in the park at the time the three Mischiefs had appeared. Of course they weren't working alone. He pulled out his phone. He waited until someone answered.

"I wasn't expecting your call so soon," Odette said, the sound of rustling paper heard in the background. "We don't have anything yet."

"I'm calling for a different matter," Drake spoke with slight urgency. "I'm returning to HQ."

"Oh? Are you now?" Odette said irate. "It's about time."

"I need you to contact Madeline, now," Drake ordered, ignoring the woman's sarcasm.

"Madeline? But she just finished her probationary period," Odette said, handing a stack of folders to one of her people who rushed away with them.

"Just call her," Drake said as he neared the parking lot. "I am assigning her to protection at Kaibaland."

"Protection? Because of Fabian and Stephan? I know those two are trouble times two, but don't you think you're overreacting?" Odette said with a raised eyebrow.

"Alice has a suspicion about who may be behind this," Drake's voice grew grave.

Odette did not like how he sounded. He was a very carefree man, a little too much at times, but she liked that about him. If he had been too serious, he would be too dull. She knew he could be serious when the moment called for it, and when he was, she knew something big was going on.

"May I know who?" she asked cautiously.

"Johan," the name seemed to echo in her ear, her breath stuck in her throat.

Of all the people it could be, why him? She hated that man, or whatever he was, with a passion that could set fires. He was despicable. She had thought they had been rid of him all those years ago, but she knew evil like that didn't die so easily. Among all the questions racing through her head, one was already answered: one of his objectives.

Her grip on the phone tightened, "And Alice?"

"She's fine, physically anyway," Drake admitted.

"Drake, you shouldn't leave," Odette said, Drake staring at his phone like she was crazy. "I know, I know, for me to tell you to stay away from work is a rather bad omen, but Alice needs you right now. You remember how bad it was the last time."

Drake stopped, the lot empty, "As much as she needs me, Alice has more than enough support here. She has Michael, and her new friends. She has taken such a liking to them."

"I suppose they know," Odette smirked.

"They do, and Alice is so grateful at how understanding they have been," Drake smiled knowingly. "But that is to be expected from the ones who aided the Nameless Pharaoh."

"Yes, it's very fortunate she met them," Odette leaned into her seat, relaxing somewhat. "That reminds me. Has she taken an interest in any of them?"

And Drake hung up.

"Well, someone's touchy," Odette looked at her phone with slant eyes. "Back to the fray."

She stood up, joining her subordinates who were hard at work.

Drake tried to stay calm, breathing in and out his annoyance, "That woman…sometimes I wonder why I keep her around."

"Because she's good at what she does."

"A little too good," Drake blanched. "Vincent, how are you this fine day?"

"Better than you," Vincent mocked subtly.

"Hmm, I guess you're right. So, what you doing here? Your 'concerned party' have you stalking the competition?"

"Oh, that's original," Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, thank you," Drake bowed.

"Don't quit your day job," Vincent said. "Anyway, I came here of my own accord. I had nothing else to do, the council's being so paranoid. They keep asking about you coming back. I told them there was a snowball's chance in Hell that would happen."

"Again, thank you," Drake smiled. "I had thought they would have given up on that matter. It has been so long since I left."

"You know those old farts," Vincent shrugged his shoulders. "They have all the time in the world, and when things start to look bad for them, that's when they start to care."

"And they wonder why I won't come back," Drake sighed wryly.

Drake headed out of the parking lot, feeling Vincent's eyes on him. He waited as a car drove past, his overcoat blowing in the wind.

Vincent kept staring, grumbling, "I suppose you want me to help those kids."

"Since you offered so nicely, that would be great!" Drake exclaimed with a wide smile.

The other man muttered under his breath as he watched Drake disappear into thin air. Vincent walked into the park, keeping his guard up. Perhaps the council was just being paranoid, but this time, they had good reason. At least he had something to do now.

* * *

><p>Two days had passed since Drake had left, and in that time, Yugi and his fellow duelists faced many other opponents, some familiar, others new. Though she was distracted, Alice made easy work of her opponents, Joey trying to get as much information on her strategy as he could. One by one, the number of duelists began to dwindle. Some duels were taking longer, proving only the best would make it to the finals. Nothing had happened in those day, and it worried Alice. But what good would it do for her to worry about what she didn't know? Alice decided to focus on what she could do at the moment. So, she dueled with as much as heart as she could, strengthening her brother's belief in her. Kaiba would come by whenever he felt like it, which Yugi and Alice didn't mind. It was weird for the rest of the group, except Michael, but they soon got used to his presence.<p>

It was a new day and Yugi and Joey were dueling first. Both of their duels were taking place at the same time. The group would separate into two groups: Alice, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Tea would go with Yugi, while Mai, Michael, Tristan, and Bakura would go with Joey. Alice gave Joey a biiiiiig hug before they left, wishing him good luck. The young man felt super energized afterwards, like he could win the whole tournament, claiming so with a loud voice. Mai just looked away while people stared at him, Tristan trying to drag him to his duel. Bakura just laughed. Joey's duel was going to be at the Green Clover Fields. Yugi's was at Blue Spade Arena. As they rode on the train to his duel, Joey looked back at Michael.

"Hey Michael."

"Yes, Joey?"

"I was wondering, how come you came with us? Not that I mind or anything! It's just that I thought you would want to go with Alice," Joey said.

"I have my reasons," Michael replied subtly cryptic.

The others instantly thought of those two.

"Are you worried about them?" Bakura voiced their thoughts.

Michael sat back, his arms folded, "It isn't just them. I know telling you too much would be dangerous, but Alice and I believe you need to know the gravity of the situation."

They looked at him with tense eyes, happy no one else could hear them.

"What I can tell you now is that things have taken a turn for the worse," Michael looked them in the eye. "One of our own has been taken."

They gasped, Joey standing up, "What? How? What happened?"

"He was on vacation, taking a few well-deserved days of relaxation. It seems that when he returned home, they were waiting for him. They were able to cover their tracks very well, to the point where we didn't find any evidence of a crime until we looked _very_ closely."

"And who is this man?" Mai said.

"His name is Dr. Hiro Tetsuya," Michael answered.

"Wait a minute, I heard that name before," Tristan said as he tried to place the name. "It was that day I picked up Serenity from the hospital. I was waiting at the lobby for the doctor to give me the 'okay' to take Serenity to Battle City when I overheard the nurses talk about some guy named Tetsuya. They were really excited about it."

"Did you hear anything else?" Joey turned to him.

"I think they said something about some top secret work he was doing. I guess we know now what that was, huh?" Tristan said.

"Dr. Tetsuya, he's one of Japan's best scientists. I heard he was doing research into human cell development," Bakura remembered reading about it in class. "My biology teacher is a huge fan of his. He kept going on about how his research would change the face of medicine."

"Exia recruits the best and brightest in all fields, Dr. Tetsuya was approached when he was just entering high school," Michael revealed, shocking the others.

"_That_ young?" Mai gasped.

"It's rather common for Exia. If we see potential in a person, we approach them, but not before doing extensive research into their background," Michael explained.

"For security reasons?" Mai guessed, the young man nodding.

"We can't allow someone who would prove a danger to our organization be accepted into our ranks without proper knowledge of their disposition," Michael went on. "It isn't like we would turn our backs on them, we just want to know about them to understand where they are coming from and how to better approach them, to avoid conflict amongst our people."

"When you say, 'avoid conflict', do you mean you don't want them to betray you or something like that?" Tristan gave his best guess.

"Exactly," Michael said, taking a breath before continuing with a grin. "Dr. Tetsuya, Hiro, has always been a good man, and a better friend, to those around him. His staff is loyal to him to a fault; he shows them as much respect as he would want in return. My father and he are like two peas in a pod when it comes to their work, spending days obsessed with their latest projects."

"What is he like with you and Alice?" Bakura inquired.

Michael chuckled lightly, "He treats us like his younger siblings. The first day we joined Exia, he was the first to not only greet us with open arms, but he was also one of the first to help us through a tough transition at the time."

As Joey was about to ask what was he talking about, the voice over the intercom announced their arrival. He watched as Michael stood and walked off the train, waiting for the others to follow him. Walking to the Green Clover Fields, all of them wondered what he meant by going through a tough transition. Mai was the first to ask Michael to keep going, but he merely smiled and said nothing. She huffed in her annoyance. If he wasn't to explain anything more, then why had he enticed them with the previous information!? Bakura and Tristan tried to calm her down, all the while Joey thinking over what Michael had said. For some reason, his words brought back flashbacks of his adventures with Atem. He remembered Grandpa Muto being taken away, the trouble of Battle City, Orichalcos, the Spirit of the Millennium Ring, and all because Yugi had the Millennium Puzzle.

Yugi had been challenged so many times because of the Puzzle. Its power was sought after by many, yet Yugi hardly complained about it. Joey had a feeling it had to do with the promise Yugi had made to Atem about helping restore his memories. Joey couldn't blame Yugi for helping, poor Atem had lost his memories from thousands of years ago, wondering why he had been locked inside the Puzzle all that time. Then there was the matter of Yugi becoming the King of Games. As if it wasn't bad enough he had to deal with magic-using crazies, there were those who wanted to prove something by challenging Yugi for his title. It had gotten so bad, that Yugi had to sneak out of school when class was over, just to make it home in peace. It had died down since then, mainly because for some strange reason, Kaiba had stepped in and threaten to have anyone trying challenge Yugi arrested. It made sense, he did want to be the one to defeat Yugi, but now he didn't do it as much.

Joey then thought back to the last time they had been in Egypt. Kaiba had been pissed Yugi would not duel him. He was sure right when the duel with Atem ended, Kaiba would be demanding his turn. Yet he had said not a word of it. Joey had theorized with Tristan that something must have happened to Kaiba in the Memory World, but there was no way they were going to ask him. Like he would tell them! Yugi had told them about the girl named Kisara who Alice resembled, the one who'd had the power of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Kaiba's signature monster. And it brought Joey's train of thought full circle. The power and title Alice carried with her since her birth, perhaps since her conception, what was the full extent of the pressure she felt on a daily basis? Fighting monsters, dealing with family and business politics, the at-times-chaotic world of school…how could she keep her cool so easily? That's when it hit him, it wasn't easy. It was a struggle every day. And now this, someone she knew and cared about, taken by the enemy. He felt the instant tug of his heart as the need to go back yelled at him in his mind.

"Joey," he looked up, seeing Michael stop. "It will be fine."

How did he…?

"Your concern touches me. You have known my dear sister for a few months, but already your heart cares so deeply for her," Michael spun halfway. "I am thankful Alice has found such amazing friends. In the days to come, she will need you more than you know."

Bakura tensed, "What do you mean?"

"I fear our enemy will make their move soon," Michael said. "It is frustrating, not knowing what their intentions or plans are, but we will not let that deter us. Joey, Tristan, you have both seen how powerful Alice is."

Both nodded, the memory of her fight in the manor coming back to them.

"As strong as she, Alice cannot defeat all of her enemies by herself," Michael looked at them with a hard expression deep in his eyes. "She needs the support of her friends and family to guide her, aid her. It is as our mother says, 'We are stronger together than we could ever be apart'."

As the words seeped in, Joey felt a weight off his heart. Though he didn't know all the details, he knew it would be fine if they stuck together. It had been like that since they befriended Yugi. Joey had not known what real friendship was until meeting Yugi. As corny as it was, their friendship was precious to Joey. In a way, it had saved him. Before meeting Yugi, Joey was in a bad place. After his parents' divorce, Joey's dad had fallen into an addictive pattern of gambling and drinking, resulting in great debt as well as Joey becoming the target of the man's misguided anger. There had been times Mr. Wheeler had beat Joey, but he had endured it, realizing it would be worse if Serenity had been there in his place.

As he grew up, Joey also realized his father had deep emotional problems he had to deal with. Though many would not know by looking at him, Joey was very mature. He decided that causing trouble at school and outside would solve nothing. He started taking part-time jobs where he could, to help reduce the debt his father had accumulated. He had tried to keep it secret, until one day, of the people to come to his job was none other than the principal himself! The principal decided to listen to his story, seeing how hard at work Joey had been. After hearing his story, the principal chose to give Joey a chance, excusing his working outside of school because of his situation. That one act of kindness touched Joey, but he had not realized how much until he met Yugi. Even though he still had his moments of stupidity, Joey was more understanding than before. He still wanted to go back and give Alice as big a hug as she had given him.

Reaching the Green Clover Fields, Joey was about to make his way the duelist entrance when the gasps of shock from the audience caught his attention. He wondered what had happened that had been so shocking. Once on the field, they saw the metallic green walls lowering, the victors standing proudly, albeit somewhat uncomfortable. Two in particular stood out. Joey looked at Michael, who wore a monotone mask. However, Joey knew he was not happy to see Fabian and Stephan, especially at the moment. Mai's reaction returned Joey's attention to the field. His eyes went wide as he saw Leon and Ziegfried on their knees, panting heavily, clothes somewhat tattered and bruises on their skin, their lifepoints zero.

"What the hell?" Tristan whispered. "What happened?"

As though he could hear him, the commissioner announced what had occurred, "Ladies and gentlemen, I cannot believe what I have just seen! Ziegfried and Leon Von Schroeder have been defeated by the two newcomers, Fabian Rosemary and Stephen de la Rouge! What an upset!"

"WHAT!?" Joey yelled in disbelief.

"Did I hear him right?" Mai asked shaken. "Ziegfried and Leon are top duelists! Joey, you and Yugi had a hard time dueling them. How can they have lost to those two?"

"Whatever happened," Bakura said, shifting nervously, "I do not like the looks on those two's faces."

Fabian and Stephen held looks of utter satisfaction. Fabian was smiling ear to ear. Despite the innocence of it, there was an unsettling malevolence there. Stephan grinned arrogantly, hands on his hips as though he were a beast who had caught his prey while tormenting it. Fabian looked up at Michael, waving at him like good friends. Michael did nothing.

Joey growled under his breath, "Those bastards! Looking all smug. They know where the doctor is, don't they?"

"Most likely," Michael responded calmly.

"Then there's no choice," Joey said as he started to walk onto the field.

"Hold on a minute!" Tristan grabbed him, Bakura helping him hold Joey back. "What are you thinking, man?"

"I'm thinking, if I beat them, they'll tell us where the doctor is, that's what!" Joey shouted as he tried to break free.

"Joey, don't!" Bakura urged him. "You don't know what you're getting into! I may not have powers like Alice and Michael, but I can still feel something really bad from those guys! Please!"

"Let go!" Joey demanded as he tried to walk forward.

"Joey, don't be stupid! Listen to them!" Mai stood in front of him, trying to push him back.

"Outta the way!" Joey still tried to go.

As they struggled to keep Joey from attacking the dangerous two, Michael suddenly walked past them. They all froze as he kept going, heading towards Leon, no less. He bent down, putting a hand on the boy's back, seeing his wounds.

"How are you feeling?" Michael asked kindly.

Leon coughed a few times, Ziegfried lifting his head to look at his brother, "I…I'm fine."

"Take deep breaths, in and out slowly," Michael instructed him. "The first time is always the hardest."

"O-kay," Leon said meekly, doing as he was told.

Michael kept patting his back to relief the pain. Unbeknownst to everyone, save Fabian and Stephan, Michael was using his powers to heal Leon. He needed Leon to stay calm for the healing to proceed faster.

Stephan scoffed at the display of kindness, "Please, as if that's going to do any good. The boy's just going to get roughed up again."

"That shows how much you know," Michael said, his eyes on Leon. "He will grow accustomed to it. It will still hurt, but he will be able to endure it more so than now."

"Whatever," Stephan huffed. "Come on, Fabian. We're done here, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are," Fabian took a graceful bow. "It was a pleasure to duel you, Herr Schroeder. Such a _learning_ experience. Auf Wiedersehen!"

As Fabian past him, Ziegfried tried to keep his cool. Their eyes met for an instant, and in that instant, Ziegfried felt a pressure on him like nothing he had ever felt in his life. It was as if Fabian was trying to smother him with just his thoughts, the pressure getting heavier with each second. The moment passed for too slow for him, and Ziegfried was able to breathe again, wheezing as his heart pumped loudly in his chest. Mai ran to his side, holding him by the shoulders as he almost fell to the side. She told him to keep calm, to try to breathe slowly. Leon looked over at his older brother with teary eyes, his body feeling better but his heart not so. Joey and Tristan ran to Ziegfried's side as well, helping him to his feet. They took him to the duelist resting area underneath the field. Michael took Leon in his arms and followed Bakura in as well. All the while, the crowd wondered if something had wrong during the duel. Some thought Ziegfried was ill and that Leon had gotten scared. They wouldn't know the real pain they had faced.

Once he was done healing Leon, Michael moved onto Ziegfried, who was lying on down on a bench, his chest heaving from the pain, "Try to relax, Zigfried."

The young German opened his eyes a little, his vision hazy, "That man…he…"

"I know, just relax," Michael told him, Ziegfried closing his eyes as the last of his strength was spent. "Someone call the park hospital."

"Right," Bakura said as he hurried to the phone on the wall and dialed the button marked "Hospital". "Yes? Hello. We need help right away at the Green Clover Fields. We're in the duelist locker room. Please hurry!"

He hung up as soon as they told him they were on their way.

"Are they coming?" Tristan asked.

Bakura nodded.

"Michael, what happened?" Mai said as she held Leon close to her.

Michael sighed, the light of his magic touching his face, "You must understand, our enemies do not play by the rules. They mostly do whatever they want. Whenever a restriction is placed on them, they do what they can to get as much 'enjoyment' out of it as they can."

"THEY DID THIS FOR FUN!?" Joey boomed suddenly.

"Joey, lower your voice," Mai hissed at him, Leon fast asleep but stirring in her arms.

"Sorry, it's just that…"Joey drifted off. "Even though Ziegfried here seriously messed with us before, he apologized for it. He made up with Leon and Yugi told me they were working together to make things better for their company. Everything was getting better for them. They don't deserve something like to happen to them, especially Leon!"

They stayed quiet. Nothing else could be said. Only the dim humming of Michael's magic at work could be heard. But they were all thinking the same thing: Fabian and Stephan needed to be stopped before something far worse could happen.

* * *

><p>The people cheered loudly as Yugi made the finishing move. His opponent, the muscle-bound Australian, Ethan Shark, just grinned as he shook hands with Yugi and hoped they would duel again. Yugi said the same. Yugi rejoined the others as they came to congratulate him.<p>

"Way to go, Yugi!" Mokuba said, looking at Kaiba. "No offense, big brother."

"None taken," Kaiba said.

"The tournament's starting to wind down," Tea said observantly. "That guy is one of the top duelists in the world."

"Only the strongest are being left," Alice said, standing tall. "Just how I like."

Mokuba and Tea laughed. Alice definitely wanted to face Yugi, but she was going to wait her turn.

"That reminds me. Seto," Alice looked over her shoulder. "Aren't you in the tournament? Pegasus told me he decided not to duel because he didn't feel like it. What about you?"

"That's right! Seto, you can enter the tournament whenever you want," Mokuba brought up. "It's because he helped in organizing the tournament."

"Like in the Grand Championship," Yugi remembered.

Kaiba turned his back to them, his eyes closed in thought, "I've decided to way till the end, for all the weaklings to be weeded out. I'll duel only the best."

"That's Kaiba for you," Yugi chuckled, Tea shaking her head in disbelief.

Some things would never change.

"Alright then," Alice hopped over in front of him, pointing at him with confidence. "I'll see you in the finals."

"Someone's sure of herself," Kaiba said sarcastically.

"You bet I am! I'm all fired up!" Alice exclaimed. "Let's do this!"

Alice pumped her fists in the air, all too happy to care of the spectacle she was making of herself. They headed outside, wondering who would be dueling next. Kaiba decided he needed to check on the progress of the tournament and how things in the park were going when Roland came running towards them in a panic.

"MR. KAIBA!" Roland shouted frantically.

Kaiba frowned at the sight of him. He did not like the look of distress on his employee's face. Something had happened.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Roland gasped as he reached them, bending over to catch his breath.

"What is it?" Kaiba commanded, irritated his head of security had not thought like a rational person and called him instead.

"It's terrible! Mr. Schroeder and his younger brother have been hospitalized," Roland said in one breath, gasping afterwards.

"What?" Yugi said, his heart sinking. "What happened?"

"We don't know," Roland said as he composed himself. "We were notified of their status by the park hospital. They had been taken there after their duels. Mr. Nightingale, as well as Mr. Wheeler and their friends were with them when the medics arrived."

Yugi and Tea looked at Alice. She was still, her face hidden by her long hair. From what they could tell, Alice had known Ziegfried and Leon for a while. Having been from families of old wealth, it would make sense their paths had crossed more than once.

"Who were they dueling?" she asked in a normal tone that worried Yugi.

"It was Fabian Rosemary and Stephan de la Rouge," Roland answered.

Her finger twitched. She should have known this would happen. She let her guard down. She was angrier at herself for not being prepared than she was at the culprits. But she was still pissed as hell at them! She spun around, speed walking to the hospital. The others followed her after seeing her leave. They tried keeping up, but she was fast!

"Alice, wait up!" Mokuba said as he ran after her.

She didn't say anything. It worried him to see her like this. Kaiba noticed the change in her demeanor. Whoever these men were, she had problems with them, and she wasn't talking about it until she got to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital, after having lost Alice in crowd (she had sped away in her impatience), they saw Joey and the others in the waiting room, the solemnness of their faces saying it all. Michael was talking with the doctor who had examined Ziegfried and Leon. Yugi, Tea, and Mokuba joined them, Roland heading back to the Kaibaland base to see what he could find out on Kaiba's orders. Mai and Bakura explained to them what had happened. Yugi was nothing less than completely horrified. Those men were frightening! It was one thing to mess with Ziegfried, but also Leon? Tea was red in the face, her hands now fists on her lap.

Kaiba stood by the wall, hearing everything from where he was. He scanned the room. No Alice in sight. He knew where she had gone. Moving away from the group without them noticing, he headed down the hall. He had overheard the doctor say what room the two Schroeders were in. After taking a few turns, there she was. Alice was just standing there, her back to the wall right next to the door of Ziegfried and Leon's room. Michael had told the staff to keep the two in the same room as it would better for them to be together when they regained consciousness. She was looking down, her hair cascading along her frame. She fidgeted with her skirt, like she wasn't sure of what to do next. Kaiba walked up to her, feeling this urge to be by her side.

"Alice," he called to her.

She stopped her fidgeting, looking up at Kaiba in surprise, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Seto," she spoke in a breathy voice.

He was taken aback by the state he found her in. She was always so happy, just full of life. At times, she was mischievous, others, she was fierce, but this…he couldn't bare to see her crying.

"I…" was all she could say.

He stepped in, closing the space between them, holding her tightly in his arms. He had never been good at comforting someone other than Mokuba. He blamed his terrible people skills. He would only admit to himself, and occasionally, Mokuba. He felt awkward as he held Alice close to him. He tried not to tighten his grip too much. But he also didn't want to loosen it too much or it would seem like he didn't care, which he actually did. He just wanted to stop her tears. He heard struggle to keep her crying low, shaking uncontrollably. From around the corner, Michael watched. He smirked to himself. It seemed there was one person she had grown _particularly_ fond of.

Alice sniffled, trying to stop her tears but failing, "I just…I just don't know. I try…and try…and no matter how strong I am…everyone gets hurt! They took Dr. Tetsuya, they're hurting him…and they're hurting innocent people…and they hurt Ziegfried and Leon…"

"They?" Kaiba asked, wondering what she talking about.

He didn't press it. She didn't need that kind of thing at the moment. All he could do now was hold her, for as long as he had to.

* * *

><p>"Fabian," Stephan took the tablet from the young man. "Hello there! What are you thinking?"<p>

Fabian sighed, taking back his tablet with ease, "Not much. Both of them are strong. We have taken care of the weaker competitors. The Schroeder brothers proved somewhat a challenge. And there is that resentment Ziegfried Von Schroeder feels towards Seto Kaiba."

"I thought he was over the whole 'I had the same idea as you did and made millions with it first' grudge," Stephan said.

"Perhaps, but that isn't anything like a little 'reminder' of the past can't stir up," Fabian smiled slightly malicious.

"That sounds like a great idea except for one thing: the Nightingales know them," Stephan enunciated the words. "When she sees what we did, she will be furious."

"Stephan, I didn't know you were scared of fragile high school girls," Fabian teased.

The older man growled, "I'm not! But we both know she isn't fragile. Far from it. I still remember that day."

Stephan touched the scar over his eye.

"I know first-hand not to mess with that girl. She's a monster."

"Now, now, no need for name-calling."

"It's not name-calling if it's true," Stephan defended.

Fabian gave him a look that told him that made no sense. The older man chose to ignore him. Stephan stepped on the edge of the building of the hotel they stood atop. His coat fluttered in the wind. He stared out at the park, his eyes tense.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked the young man.

Fabian chuckled dryly, "Because I feel like it."

"You're so cruel," Stephan said like it was nothing. "That's why we make such a good team."

"A great team!" Fabian corrected him.

Stephan was about to agree when he felt a shadow fall on him in an instant. There was a crash, people below thinking it was nothing afterwards. On the roof, Stephan was now by Fabian's side, the two standing straight as the smoke dissipated. Stephan snarled as he locked eyes with the figure within the cloud.

"You!" Stephan bared his fangs at his assailant.

"This is unexpected," Fabian said with a raised eyebrow. "What are _you_ doing here, Vincent?"

The man dispersed the dust with a mild wave of his arm, "I had nothing better to do. I didn't think I would run into you two here. But who else would be causing all this trouble?"

"Oh, Vincent, that hurts. Is that any way to treat old friends?" Fabian feigned dramatically.

"Friends? I'm barely that with Christophe, what makes you think you're in any better position?" Vincent said a bit insulted.

"Tch! You here to stop us?" Stephan said in a threatening tone, his body tensing at the thought of a fight.

"Hmm, why not? As I said, I have nothing better to do," the shadows began stirring around Vincent, an eerie stillness in the air. "You have made Lady Alice very upset. I will not tolerate that."

The shadows pulled away from the all surfaces, gathering at Vincent's call.

"You will fight us?" Fabian's eyes narrowed slightly.

Vincent did not reply as the shadows he summoned formed into a spear of sorts, launching at them once it was fully formed. The explosion caught the attention of the people inside the hotel, who wondered if there had been a bombing. The concrete crumbled from the attack, Fabian and Stephan having dodged the attack in the nick of time. Vincent remained where he stood.

"I had almost forgotten how powerful you are," Fabian smirked playfully.

"I haven't forgotten how annoying you are," Vincent said flat.

"DON'T FORGET ME!" Stephan roared as he swung at Vincent from out of nowhere.

Vincent simply side-stepped to dodge the attack. He glided across the ruined roof, away from the other man.

"That's more like it," Vincent taunted as he looked upon Stephan.

Stephan held a collected yet savage look on his face. His startling green eyes were fiercer than before, almost animalistic. His hand seemed misshapen, the bone having stretched, his fingers disturbingly elongated and nails now like claws. Stephan turned sideways, his profile to Vincent. In the blink of an eye, he was dashing straight at Vincent. He swung his arm at his again, this time the shadows creating a shield of arms to stop him. Vincent was unfazed. Stephan swung his other arm, now transformed too, hitting Vincent clear along the face and sending him flying into a wall. Stephan kept his eyes sharp, waiting for movement. He barely sensed the arrows of shadows coming down on him. One hit him in the back. He growled low in his annoyance.

"You missed one," Vincent said as he rose from the rubble.

As he walked back into the daylight, the long scratches on his face, as well as the cuts on his body, began to heal themselves. He dusted himself off, as though nothing had happened. Stephan pulled the arrow out, throwing it at the wall behind Vincent, just missing him by centimeters. Vincent did not react.

"That's why I hate your kind," Stephan said angry, the wound on his back healing as Vincent's. "Always so cocky, thinking you're better than everyone else."

"That is a stereotype," Vincent said with crossed arms. "The time has moved passed those labels."

"Not everyone thinks that way," Stephan sneered.

"If you are talking in regards to those idiots on the council, I only work for them sometimes, I don't think like them," Vincent said in his defense. "If I did, I would have died a long time ago."

"And how's that bad?" Stephan asked.

The air was electrified with tension. They edged closer, ready to attack one another once more.

"All right then!" Fabian stepped in, clapping at their display of power. "I think it's safe to say we have gotten off to a rather rocky start. Wouldn't you agree?"

Vincent just gave him a small sarcastic smile while Stephan huffed with his nose in the air.

"I'm leaving now, I was just here to warn you, that's all," Vincent said as he spun on his heel, walking away.

"That's right, you better run, bloodsucker," Stephan muttered childishly.

"Right back at ya, wolf man!" Vincent waved back, vanishing before Stephan could retaliate.

Stephan just mumbled some incoherent words, none of which Fabian wanted to repeat.

"It's always so fascinating watching your two species duking it out," Fabian said pensive. "Definitely helps me understand the two better."

"So, glad I could help," Stephan blanched.

Fabian gazed over at the where Vincent had gone, "Now he is helping them, that means things will get complicated, but that could be to our advantage."

Stephan quirked an eyebrow until it sunk in, "You are a devil. Master Johan must be so proud."

"I do what I can," Fabian smiled with pride. "Exia will fall. Not even the Vampire Council can save them. And they too will fall if they get in our way."

* * *

><p>Kaiba stayed quiet as Alice explained what was going on. He kept all of his attention on her, taking in every word she said. They sat on the floor outside of the Schroeders' room. Alice fidgeted with her skirt again while she talked. He could tell it was hard for her to speak of it as it brought up all the emotion she usually kept under wraps. He understood why. It had to be done. When coming from a family of power or renown, one had to be guarded, put on a face of ice. That's what he had to do the moment he was adopted by Gozaburo. Kaiba had to show he was a force to be reckon with, and it was all the more difficult for Alice. She had to be strong; she had to be in control. There would be other times, when she was alone, that she would allow herself to be completely human and break down in tears. Kaiba had done that as a child, and he knew she had too, and still did.<p>

"Fabian used to be so shy, but I knew he was hiding something from the day I met him," Alice said in a hoarse voice, caused by her crying. "When he turned against us, I wasn't surprised. It was pretty obvious to me it would happen, it was just a matter of when. It still hurt though."

"And it wasn't your fault. The guy is insane. What could you do?" Kaiba said, trying to sound as supportive as he could, a strange concept to him. "This Fabian was given a second chance, by you, by Drake, by everyone in Exia, yet he turned his back to all of you. He never appreciated what you gave him."

"I know," Alice stopped messing with her skirt, hugging her knees to her chest and setting her head on them. "There was just a part of me that hoped he would change in that aspect."

Kaiba kept his eyes on the wall in front of him, trying to sort what Alice had told him. There was so much going on, and the fact that infuriated him the most was that those two lunatics were using his tournament for some kind of experiment from the looks of it. Just when he thought things were going back to normal. Then again, this was normal for him and Yugi. He ran his hand through his hair, frustrated that he couldn't hold a tournament without anything going wrong. Alice peeked up at him with innocent eyes.

"Sorry," she said bashful.

It caught him by surprise, "For what?"

"The tournament," she replied.

"That? How is any of this your fault? From what you told me, it seems like it was going to happen anyway," Kaiba said honestly.

She looked up at him with eyes full of wonder. Kaiba didn't notice till she moved closer to him, looking at him with wide eyes. He became flustered by how she approached him, slowly and delicately.

"What?" he said uncomfortably, moving away. "Say something!"

Alice tilted her head, blinking, "Are you sure you're Seto Kaiba?"

That was unexpected.

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba barked. "Of course I'm Seto Kaiba! Who else would I be? Now you're talking nonsense."

After a while, Kaiba looking away, Alice began to giggle. He looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Should I be getting a doctor?" he asked, believing that probably wouldn't help.

"No, it's okay," she laughed, sitting back as she held her stomach. "It was just that…I was told you were so cold and cruel, I wasn't expecting such kind words from you. From what everyone told me, I was thinking you were a robot."

"Gee, thanks," Kaiba deadpanned.

"You're welcome!" she said brightly.

As she laughed, Kaiba felt himself smile a bit. This was how Alice should be, smiling and laughing, only crying tears of joy. He was amazed by himself. He was actually able to comfort and cheer Alice up. And here he thought his people skills sucked. Well, at least with Mokuba and Alice it was fine.

"Kaiba! Alice!" Kaiba let out a groan as Yugi ran up to them. "I was wondering where you two were. Everything okay?"

"Yes, we're fine," Alice grinned, Yugi relieved to see her being her cheerful self again.

"That's good," Yugi sighed. "Anyway, Joey left for his duel. Pretty much ran like a mad man back to the stadium."

"Did he make it in time?" Alice asked, not wanting Joey to miss his duel and be disqualified.

"He did," Yugi said. "Mai and Tristan went with him. He barely made it."

"I'm glad he did. I know he's worried about Ziegfried and Leon at the moment," Alice said with a wan smile.

"He is, but Joey decided that losing the tournament without a fight would be an insult to them," Yugi said with optimism. "He's going to dedicate his remaining time here to them."

"How sweet," Alice beamed.

"How Wheeler," Kaiba remarked with a scoff.

"He is who he is," Alice reminded him.

"True enough," Kaiba smirked, getting up.

He offered his hand to Alice and helped her up. Yugi tried to contain his excitement. 1) Michael was around the corner watching 2) This was great development on Kaiba's part. He seemed to genuinely care about Alice. Yugi knew Kaiba meant every word he had said. If only Atem were here, Yugi was sure he would be happy for Kaiba as well. Heading back to the waiting room, Yugi reminded himself to tell Mokuba everything. The younger Kaiba brother had confided in his plan to get his brother and Alice together. Yugi thought that was a great idea, and it was better less people knew about it. More people could ruin it, namely Joey, Tristan, Mai, even Bakura, who had a crush on Alice. The other three couldn't keep their mouths shut. They were great friends, but yeah…

Yugi looked over his shoulder at the room Ziegfried and Leon were in. He hoped they would be fine. This new enemy was merciless. Yugi knew deep in his gut that they were the one who had hurt those boys, they weren't above hurting children. This was going to be a difficult battle. He had to be strong. Michael had told them things were going to get worse. Yugi exhaled deeply. This was unlike anything he had dealt with before, and now he was on his own. No Atem to help save the day. As they reached the waiting room, Bakura hopping out of his seat to ask Alice how she was, not noticing the annoyed look on Kaiba's face, Yugi looked at the happy faces around him. He wasn't alone, no way. He had everything he could need right there. And there was more help to come.

Stepping off the train, the young girl looked around with big eyes, "I can't believe I'm here! This is great! Look out, baddies, here comes Madeline Featherstone!"

**Madeline has arrived! Things should be more entertaining with her around, wouldn't you say? And how sweet was Kaiba, albeit OC. But around Alice, it's normal. And how about Fabian and Stephan? Those guy are ruthless, you haven't seen anything yet! And shocker of all shocker! Vincent isn't human?! How could that be? Okay, it's actually quite possible since there have been a few hints here and there. Did anyone guess what he and Stephan are before this? Also, what does this mean for Drake? So much going on! See you all next time **

**Please review, you guys make it all worth it.**

**Preview: Alice and Michael try to keep their fellow competitors safe from their foes, but no need to fear, Madeline is here!**


	24. Chapter 24: New Connections

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the franchise. This fan fiction is merely for entertainment purposes and not my own profit.**

**Author's Note: Guess who updated? This girl! Hello, my pretties, it is I, Mag-san, here with another installment of Yugioh: Shadows. And yes, that is what I am calling it now because the normal title is long and I think it sounds awesome either way. I'm weird like that. Anyhoo, before starting, I would like to talk about something I was informed about some time ago. I was told by one of my regular readers that there is action being taken towards enforcing harsher laws on copyrighting that would include charging people for just putting up a video on YouTube or a story here on Fanfiction. Now, I am not nearly well-informed to make my own call on this, but if this is true, I would like to say, spread the word. I can understand creators of various shows and works would like to keep their stuff theirs and whatnot, but I don't think they would like for their fans to be prosecuted for something like writing a one-shot fiction on their work. I am not clear on the name of said bill, I think it's called the SOMA Bill, something like that, but I am sure if you look into it more, you can find it. All I can say is, it is an incredibly unfair law, rather dumb too since most people here put disclaimers on our work and places like YouTube. If it is true, help out in spreading the word to prevent its passing and joining the petitions against it. Thank you for your time. Now onto the main attraction!**

**P. S. Sorry for the super long AN, but I wanted to say all that before I forgot because, yes, I am that forgetful.**

Chapter 23: New Connections

"You know, I was thinking," Alice said as she skipped in front of her brother as they made their way home for the day.

"Yes, sister dear," Michael said while reading the report in his hands.

"Ever since I heard about this tournament, I somehow knew something like this would happen."

"What do you mean?" Michael flipped a paper.

"I'm not quite sure," Alice thought it over, balancing on a fence with one foot. "It was like my instincts told me that there was something coming, like when a cat's fur spikes up at the presence of an incoming storm."

"That does make sense," Michael closed the folder. "Perhaps your dreams were one such sign as well."

"Ugh! You had to remind me?" Alice slumped over, both feet on the fence now. "I had just forgotten about that. Thank you so much, brother dear."

"Sorry about that," Michael gave her a small smile. "But you should never dismiss such signs, no matter their appearance."

"I know that," she frowned, hopping off the fence. "I just don't like thinking too much about it. It depresses me too much."

Alice stared to the side, the hint of sadness in her eyes disturbing her older brother. Michael never liked to see Alice like this. It wasn't right, what she had to deal with. Yet, not once had Alice ever complained, nor did she ever wish aloud that her life were different. She would always smile whenever anyone asked whether she liked being in danger so often. She never forgot the bad her life was filled with, it was pretty hard to, and she was too smart to be that naïve. She was so…open to the possibilities of the world. She took the good with the bad. That was how their parents had raised them. She lifted her head to the sky, her eyes closed as the night breeze blew behind her. She raised her arms at the length of her midsection. Somehow, Michael could tell Alice was trying to rid herself of the troubles that occupied her mind, hoping the wind would carry them away.

"It isn't that easy," Michael told her.

Alice slowly opened her eyes midway. She gazed at the starry sky with such longing.

"I know," she whispered, breathing in deeply. "I wish it were."

Michael went over to his sister. The folder now in his jacket, his arms were free to take her into his warm embrace as Michael held Alice with much tenderness. She let her head rest on his chest, her hands in balls next to her face. She closed her eyes again, letting herself relax for the moment.

"You're not alone," Michael reminded her. "Don't try to do everything by yourself. Remember our family motto."

Alice laughed lightly, "We are stronger together than we could ever be apart."

"We certainly are," Michael smiled as he let her go. "Come along now. It is getting late, and we need our rest for tomorrow."

"That's right! The tournament is winding down, so our opponents will be that much harder to beat," Alice said a serious yet cute face.

"Actually, I meant keeping an eye on Fabian and Stephan, but that too," Michael said with a raised finger.

"Oh, right," Alice drawled, way too adorable for her brother to correct her.

They neared their home, having walked all the way to Kaibaland earlier. As shockingly exhausting that would be for normal people, it was walk in the park for those two. Along with their speed and agility, the Nightingale siblings were used to traveling long distances on foot. They didn't even break a sweat to and from the amusement park! As they neared their temporary home in Domino City, they instantly noticed a difference in the residence. It wasn't an ominous sensation like a Mischief, rather a force of high energy they recognized right away. Both were happy to sense this presence, but Alice was the one to show it more than Michael.

"OMG! She's here!" Alice ran the rest of the way, nearly breaking the front door.

Michael chuckled, walking, as opposed to his sister, and calmly closed the door behind him, "That didn't take long."

He took off his shoes, placing them beside Alice's, and made his way to the living room. He could hear the squeals of happiness as the two girls hugged each other, talking rather fast, but he could still understand them. Their home was beginning to fill up.

* * *

><p>The gang arrived at the park as their usual time. Normally, they would spend the time by going on the attractions or going to one of the scheduled shows. This time, they headed straight for the park hospital. They were in higher spirits since learning Ziegfried and Leon were doing better and would make a fast recovery. Still, Yugi knew none of them would feel 100% better until those who had hurt them were held responsible. However, that was easier said than done. According to Michael, Fabian Rosemary and Stephan de la Rouge were among the strongest and most dangerous of their enemies. Yugi had been in as much shock as the rest of them when Michael had also revealed Fabian once been a good friend of Alice's. Michael had gotten along fine with him, but never truly trusted him.<p>

They were also frightened when Michael showed the first glimpse of anger they had seen from him. Apparently, Michael had not been too happy to see his little sister hurt by the betrayal of her once-good friend. It wasn't like Michael had hit a wall or anything, but the way his voice tinged with controlled anger and his eyes darkened ever so slightly. They made a note of never making Michael mad, ever. Tristan thanked his lucky stars Michael didn't care so much about Alice dating, or guys hitting on her, as Joey did. Mai had a duel early in the morning, so they would meet her after her duel. They reached the floor of their friends' rooms, and let the nurse know where they were going when she saw them walked out of the elevator.

She just let them pass. Kaiba had given the staff permission to let Yugi and the gang visit the Schroeders whenever they liked to. Joey and Tristan thought there might have been something wrong with Kaiba. Yugi knew better, but he wasn't saying anything yet. He had asked Mokuba if he could tell Tea about his plans. It was killing him not having anyone to tell about something so big! Also, he didn't like keeping secrets from his friends, especially all of them. If another one knew, it would make it better. Mokuba had no problem with it and Yugi pulled Tea to the side to spill the beans, per say. She just stood in total awe. Mokuba was one sneaky kid. But she was happy for him, and Kaiba. She had to admit, Kaiba and Alice seemed to go very well together. After everything he had been through and given up for the sake of his younger brother's happiness, Tea felt it was all too right for Kaiba to find his own happiness.

She did have one worry concerning the potential couple, "Yugi, what about the issue with their past lives? We know for sure Kaiba knows, and Alice doesn't, what if she finds out he knows all these things about her she has never known about and it causes major problems for them?"

"I have thought of that," Yugi revealed to Tea, who was a tad surprised. "Like I said before, I do plan on telling Alice everything, but not now. She has too much to deal with to just drop that on her. I'll talk with Kaiba about later."

Tea gave a skeptical look; he could tell what was on her mind.

"I know, it won't be an easy conversation to start, let alone go through completely. But our last conversation wasn't so bad. Besides, if he does have feelings for her, I think Kaiba should be there when I tell her everything. He has a right to give his share of events."

Tea beamed at him, proud at how mature Yugi was. Despite how awful Kaiba had been to him from the moment they had met, Yugi was going out of his way to help the young man. It just proved to Tea that Yugi was a one of kind person. It was one of the qualities she loved best about him. She blushed upon realizing what she had just thought. Fortunately, Yugi had rejoined their friends to have seen her reaction. She tried to calm herself, fanning herself with her hands. Since when had she ever thought of anything besides friendship towards her best friend? Sure, she had gotten jealous when Rebecca, and later on Vivian, had gotten too close to Yugi, trying to make him their boyfriend without so much his consent.

She never liked girls or women who just couldn't get it in their heads when a guy wasn't interest. But the very thought of someone like Vivian forcing Yugi into relationship where he was more like a pet then a boyfriend just made her blood boil. Could it be that she had feelings for Yugi? She had always felt something for Atem. There had been something about him that she felt drawn to, it was just this sensation that she couldn't explain. But she had always felt so close to Yugi. She could talk to him in way not she couldn't with the others, save Alice. After Atem had left, she'd had a hard time moving on, but Yugi had been there to console her and heal her broken heart.

"Am I…am I really falling for…" she whispered as she looked back at Yugi.

She wished Alice was around so they could talk about it. Mai wasn't around either. Where were her female friends when she needed them? She breathed easier when they arrived at the Schroeders' room, her face glowing. Alice was sitting beside Zigfried's bed, the two talking as though the young German was not in a hospital bed at the moment.

"Ziegfried, you're okay!" Yugi exclaimed.

"As okay as one can be after being attacked by an insane sorcerer," Ziegfried joked weakly.

"He'll get what's coming to him, count on it!" Joey proclaimed.

"Only you would make such a promise, Herr Wheeler," Ziegfried grinned, trying to sit up.

"And I intend on keeping it, Pinky," Joey said with thumbs-up.

Ziegfried blanched at him, "Please, do not make that my nickname."

"Not gonna make promises," Joey admitted with a wide smile.

"Of course not," Zigfried sighed.

"Anyway," Tristan butted in, "we're glad you're doing better, man."

"How are you and Leon doing?" Tea asked, looking around the room for the young boy.

"I'm okay!" Leon pushed back the curtained that divided the room, sitting up while he ate his pudding with glitter in his eyes. "Hi, guys!"

He did flinch after pushing the curtain, his body still hurting.

"Leon, please sit back. You're in no better shape than Ziegfried," Alice reminded him, the boy giving her an innocent look.

"You should listen to Alice, Leon. I've been in the hospital plenty of times to know rest does more good than you know," Bakura advised him.

"Don't have to tell us twice," Joey said dryly.

"Amen to that," Tristan high-fived him.

"So, other than the entertainment value, why have you and your group come to visit us, Herr Muto?" Ziegfried asked, not sure why they would want to associate with him after what he had done in the previous tournament.

"It's pretty obvious," Yugi smiled, Ziegfried looking at him amusingly. "We were worried about you."

"You mean my brother," Ziegfried corrected him. "Let us be honest, Herr Muto, we are not on the best of terms. What I did to you and your friends, not to mention my own brother, does have consequences. I would not assume you would care for my well-being."

"That's where you're wrong, Ziegfried," Alice spoke up. "From what I gathered, after you passed out, Joey and the others took care of you and Leon. Joey and Tristan carried you away to safety because they were so worried about you."

Ziegfried let out a mirthless laugh, "I highly doubt that. They were only doing what they felt was right at the moment. Who would give a damn about me other than my own brother?"

"Ziegfried," Leon said quietly.

"You're wrong!" Joey protested. "Yeah, it was the right thing to do, but we also did it because we were worried about you! Dude, you gotta snap out of it. How do you expect people to care about you when you don't even care about yourself?"

Ziegfried stared at Joey with incredulous eyes. Alice sat back, a smile of satisfaction on her face. The others just looked at Joey like he had just grown an extra limp.

"What? What'd I do?" Joey asked dumbly.

"Joey, that was…so heartfelt," Tea said as she never felt prouder of him than she did then.

"Man, Joey, why'd you have to go there?" Tristan cried.

"Such a kind bloke you are," Bakura wiped his eyes.

"What? I'm just telling him the truth," Joey said with crossed arms. "You can't expect things to change just because you want them to, you have to do the legwork for it too."

"Who are you and what have you done with Joey Wheeler? Because you sure don't sound like him," Tea laughed.

"Yeah, you sound like someone with a brain," Tristan teased, earning a fist to the head.

"Shut up! I get no respect," Joey fumed.

Everyone laughed, the room's mood lighting up with the rays of sunshine that flooded into the room. Zigfried couldn't explain it. For some reason, Joey Wheeler of all people, had actually helped him. He laughed as big as everyone else, even though it hurt. The laughing died down, and Ziegfried looked at Joey. For a minute, he just stared at him. Joey wondered what he wanted, until the latter raised his hand to shake his hand. Joey blinked in disbelief. After a while, he grinned, giving Ziegfried a good hand shake.

"See, Ziegfried, you can get a second chance when you least expect it," Alice smiled.

He looked at her with a smirk, taking her hand into his, "I suppose you're right, Meine Schonheit."

Alice blushed a bit at the comment, still smiling. Bakura noticed it and his throat got tight. For a reason he knew well, he did not like the way Ziegfried held Alice's hand. Bakura felt as though he would snatch Alice's hand away from Ziegfried. The guy may have been injured, recuperating from his wounds, but apparently he still had energy to make a move on Alice. Luckily, Alice managed to slip her hand away with the kind of grace only she had. Ziegfried didn't mind. If anything, he seemed pretty smug. Tea whispered to Yugi that perhaps this sort of thing happened often when the two wealthy youths saw each other, or rather when Ziegfried saw Alice. Yugi muttered back how thankful he was Kaiba wasn't around. That may have made things worse. Tea couldn't agree anymore with him.

* * *

><p>Kaiba typed as speedily as he could, while simultaneously checking damage reports. Apparently, someone had thought it would be fun to blow up the roof of one of the hotels! Yeah, it was a real hoot. As he checked over the cost of repairs, growing more frustrated with each passing minute, there was a knock on his door. He grumbled low, wondering who was brave enough, or stupid enough, to disrupt him while he had so much to deal with.<p>

"Hello, Kaiba-boy!" Pegasus smiled.

Kaiba blanched. That made too much sense. Pegasus was both brave and stupid.

"What do you want, Pegasus?" Kaiba said trying to keep working and hoping the other man would leave soon.

"Oh, I'm just checking up on you. I heard things were going a tad array with the tournament," Pegasus said while taking a seat, Croquet standing next to him.

Kaiba kept typing, sending vibes of venom to his so-called colleague, "Wherever you got that from, they're wrong. Everything is fine."

He didn't want to keep talking about it. He knew that he kept talking to Pegasus, he would inadvertently reveal everything. Pegasus was that annoying.

"Come now, Kaiba-boy, do you take me for a fool?" Pegasus said slyly, Kaiba quirking his eyebrow, thinking how he always thought Pegasus a fool, or more. "You don't have answer that. Anyway, I have been known Drake since I was a child, so you can imagine how much I know."

Kaiba stopped typing, "You know?"

Pegasus nodded with an overly-smug grin. Of course he knew. The guy had been trying to bring back his dead wife with ancient magic from Egypt and Kaiba's technology, why wouldn't he know about a secret organization that dealt with matters in the supernatural? Kaiba thought it over. Maybe this visit wasn't such a bad thing. He leaned in his seat, staring at Pegasus.

"If you know so much, then perhaps you can answer some questions for me."

"Curious, are we? You know what they say happened to the cat when he went looking in places he shouldn't have," Pegasus said, his tone growing serious. "He died."

"I am aware of that," Kaiba said, not backing down.

Pegasus saw the look on Kaiba's eyes. He knew once the young man was set on something, he would not give up, no matter what.

"Very well, Kaiba-boy, I'll humor you, just this once," Pegasus sighed with slight amusement. "Where do you want to start?"

"Who is Drake Kingsley?" he got straight to the point.

"Since you want to know so much, I'll give you this much," Pegasus said. "Drake Kingsley…is the leader of the Exia organization."

Kaiba gasped, his eyes wide, "Are you serious? Why hasn't he said anything, or Alice or Michael?"

"You never asked, did you?" Pegasus drawled, Kaiba's eye twitching. "It's very simple, Kaiba-boy. With those three, all you have to do is ask, especially Alice. They won't say anything unless you bring it up, not because they keep it secret on purpose, but because they forget at times, again, especially Alice."

"Are you saying if I ask them directly, they'll tell me what I want to know?" Kaiba said with slight disbelief.

"Well, Alice would, the other would probably avoid it," Pegasus replied once he thought it over. "Moving on…"

"All right," Kaiba inhaled, trying not to get angry. "What about the Nightingales?"

"The Nightingales…" Pegasus made himself comfortable, Croquet leaving the room when his employer waved him away. "They are a mystery, even to me. I had heard of them growing up, the whispers and rumors circling them. Everyone in high-society loves to gossip about another behind each other's back, you know how it is. And it was no different with for the Nightingales, except they never spoke badly about others as they were spoken about by everyone else. However…"

Pegasus stopped for a bit, remembering past days from his youth. Kaiba waited patiently.

"No one ever did anything against them, no one who knew of them well enough. There were always those who rose to power, those who were spoiled from birth, those who saw the world as theirs…those people thought they could toy with the Nightingales," Pegasus looked at Kaiba with such a strong expression, it took him aback. "Do you remember when I advised you not to get too ahead of yourself?"

Kaiba nodded, realizing where Pegasus was going with this.

"Those fools tried to seduce, tear-apart and ruin the Nightingales. Hmph! Such vanity is disgusting. And they got what they deserved. I remember there was this young model who took a liking to the current head of the Nightingale. He was married by then, his wife pregnant with Michael at the time. This little harlot thought she could steal Gabriel away from Artemis, as she had with others from what I had heard. Her ugliness was so blatantly obvious it made me sick. Gabriel rejected her advances immediately. She didn't take it well. She tried everything to get Gabriel to be hers. She failed every time. Gabriel saw right through her tricks. She once snuck into his hotel room, laid naked in his bed, and told him she was better for him than his wife. He kicked her out of his room in the blind of the eye."

"I bet that hurt her ego," Kaiba laughed, having met women like that and knowing how satisfying it was for them to get what was coming for them.

"It did, so much," Pegasus smirked. "She tried to make it seem like he had raped her and threatened to send him to jail. She even tried to take him court for it. Gabriel, sick of her actions and behavior, revealed her affairs and dirty tricks to the whole modeling industry, and from there, it spread like wildfire. You see, the influence the Nightingale hold is particularly strong. The girl was let go from her agency, couldn't get modeling work, her fan-base instantly turned on her. She was ruined. She tried to get her revenge. She actually tried to kill Artemis to get back at Gabriel. My lovely Art took her out in one move, while eight months pregnant!"

"Now that I would have liked to have seen," Kaiba said, trying to picture a pregnant woman taking out a paper-thin model.

He was impressed, and a bit scared, by how the Nightingales handled themselves. To shorten Pegasus' words: they didn't take any bullshit. He wondered if Alice and Michael were like that. He could see Michael like that, but Alice seemed too sweet. Then again, there had been her Go match against Coles. The way she held him in such contempt, the more Kaiba thought about it, the more he could see Alice would act that way. But it wasn't a bad thing, to him anyway. He liked that she would stand for herself, and if need be, kick some ass. It also made him wonder, how could he be of any good to Alice? She seemed to be so strong already, from what Yugi had told him. Kaiba actually wanted to see Alice in action. If he had to be honest with himself, Kaiba wanted to useful to Alice, more than just support. If he had these powers Drake had told him about, he wanted to learn how to use them, he felt it would help him learn more about himself, and his family.

"Anything else?" Pegasus asked. "I have time for one more."

Kaiba took his time, his eyes closed in concentration, "I want to know… Who is Johan?"

Pegasus felt his throat tighten. The look of utter shock was all that Kaiba needed to see just how much of an impact this Johan had on people who knew of him. He had overheard Alice and Michael talking about him before. They had stopped talking once they sensed Kaiba nearby. He could see this man had some connection with everything that was going on. He could see how just mentioning him had an effect on Alice. He didn't like it. And he wanted to know everything he could about him.

"Johan," Pegasus' voice was deep with hate Kaiba had never heard in the older man before. "That despicable bastard! Never have I despised one so much in my life. The only thing I can tell you about him is this… Whatever happens, Seto, you must never allow that scum so much as an inch near Alice. When you master this power of yours, use it to burn him all the way to Oblivion!"

* * *

><p>Alice hopped along, her arms raised like the wings of an airplane. Having seen Ziegfried and Leon doing so well lifted her spirits up tremendously. Her friends smiled at her childlike demeanor. They were all in good moods after leaving the hospital. But not before Alice placed a protection spell on the entire building. They had been in awe of her power, Bakura most of all. He hadn't seen her power, so this was an amazing experience for him.<p>

"Alice, why did you do that spell for anyway?" Tea asked.

"Simple, Tea," Alice said as she twirled in place. "Fabian and Stephan are after something here, and it's pretty obvious what it is."

"Can you elaborate for those us who don't know those two like you?" Tristan said sarcastic.

"It's elementary, my dear Watson," Alice acted like she were smoking a pipe. "They are after souls."

"Souls?" Bakura repeated. "For what?"

"For the simple yet nefarious plot of creating an army of powerful Mischiefs," Alice said with a silly evil smile.

"What do they need an army for? They're already pretty strong, the assholes," Joey said coldly.

"We theorize that they are acting as recruiters, choosing from the best of the crop that will be made ready for the harvest of war," Alice said, suddenly dressed in a lab coat with glasses on, a white board with cute drawings of people and Mischiefs on it behind her and a pointer in her hand. "Whoever they serve, they have taken it upon themselves to research into enhancing the power of Mischiefs while trying to keep them under their control. We do not know how they are doing this and our best brains at Exia are working on solving these complex equations of events as we speak."

"Question," Tristan raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Taylor?" Alice addressed him with her pointer.

"Do you have any idea who would want to do any of this?"

"That, we also don't know, though we have a pretty good guess as to whom it might be," Alice said, fixing her glasses. "We just don't have enough evidence to prove it at the time."

"I have another question," Joey raised his hand this time.

"Mr. Wheeler," Alice pointed at him.

"Where did you get the lab coat?" he asked.

_That's all he noticed she pulled out of thin air?_ Yugi, Tea, and Bakura thought in disbelief.

"That is a good but irrelevant question," Alice said, turning to the side, not really answering Joey's question. "Anything else?"

This time, Bakura raised his hand, "What about reinforcements? Though I'm sure you and Michael can handle the situation as it is right now, I feel that may change soon. You two can't possibly handle it all by yourselves, especially now that Drake has gone. Where is he anyway?"

"My beloved uncle has returned to Exia upon gaining new information on a very serious matter," Alice said as she spun gracefully.

"Serious matter?" Yugi repeated, thinking of her words for a moment until the gears in his head finally clicked. "Wait! Is this about the missing doctor you know?"

"Such a clever boy you are, Yugi," Alice gave him a light smile, her head tilted to the side, hair falling into the crook of her neck. "That's why you remain King of Games."

"So you know where the doctor is?" Joey exclaimed anxiously.

"Not exactly," Alice straightened up, her eyes looking at the happy park-goers. "For one thing, we know he's alive. The only problem is we don't know where he is."

"If you don't know where he is, how do you know he's still alive?" Tristan asked. "From what we have seen, these guys don't pull any punches. They could have killed him by…"

"TRISTAN!" Tea snapped horrified.

"What? I'm being realistic here. After everything _we_ have been through, what would be the point in sugar-coating it?" Tristan retorted.

Tea was about to argue back when Alice beat her to it, "I sensed him."

They all looked at her, the tone of her voice so soft and gentle. Yugi could see the small trace of sadness in her eyes as she looked at the people enjoying themselves not far from them.

"I have always been different, even among my family. It never bothered me growing up because my parents and brother always told me I was perfectly fine the way I was and would be when I grew up," Alice walked up to one of the biggest trees around them, placing her hand delicately on the trunk. "My family differs from the other Great families, one way being our ability to sense anything and anyone. It's an ability we usually preserve for hunting Mischiefs. We can sense people too. It's how I found Joey that day."

"Really?" Joey looked at her amazed.

"Yes, the aura of the Mischief was partial hidden, I couldn't get a good reading. I started to get scared because I knew you would be a major target for it. That's when I realized I could focus on your aura, and I found you," she smiled so kindly, her face seemed to glow.

Joey was touched by her actions. He didn't know what to say.

"But it hasn't worked with Dr. Tetsuya," Yugi observed.

Alice shook her head, "Unfortunately."

"You said the Mischief's power had been masked, then the same person who tried to hide it then could be using the same technique wherever Dr. Tetsuya is," Bakura concluded.

"Exactly," Alice said, now leaning on the tree with her finger under her chin. "This is pretty strong magic. It means our enemy is gaining power. We need to act fast."

"Well then, you can count on us to help," Joey said, standing tall. "No way we're leaving all the grunt work to you and Michael."

"Joey," Alice started.

"He's right, we're here for you," Tea joined in. "That's what friends do, real friends."

"I'm in too!" Tristan said with a thumbs-up.

"As am I," Bakura stepped up.

Alice sighed, smiling graciously at her wonderful friends.

"There you have it," Yugi said. "We've been through our share of 'Save the World' battles, so we know you'll need all the help you can get."

"Hmm, I know it's useless arguing with you all. I know there's no way to change your minds," Alice said with a grin, knowing she was right.

"Good to know we're on the same page," Yugi offered her his hand.

Alice didn't hesitate to take it, feeling a sense of relief lift the weight on her heart bit by bit.

* * *

><p>Mai was walking out of the stadium, her head high with pride. Another enemy defeated, another step closer to the finals. She was more than determined than ever to keep winning, especially if she got the chance to face those monsters, Fabian and Stephan. She would never forgive them for what they had done to the Schroeders. She was going to make sure they paid for what they did, and if she found out more about Dr. Tetsuya's whereabouts, all the better. She texted Tea her duel was done and where to meet with the gang. Once she had responded, she headed to their meeting place. Making her way through the crowds, Mai was unaware of the shadow watching her from afar. He kept his distance, invisible to everyone around him. He slowly followed the blonde through the park.<p>

He stayed by the stairs when she had reached the train station. Mai was on her phone, chatting with Vivian about her win and how they should hang out soon. Speaking to her once-dueling partner, Mai felt her spirits rise, happy to have someone else to talk to. She didn't see the man make his way towards her, getting closer and closer with each slow step. The train was just arriving as he was mere feet from her. It came to a stop, the doors about to open when he reached out to grab her. As his fingers were just inches from her hair, Mai finally feeling him behind her too late, she turned her head who he was only to see him disappear, hearing a crash to the right of her. Mai stayed still as she tried to figure what had just happened. She shook herself out of her shock, holding her phone tightly as her hands got sweaty.

People looked around, wondering what had happened. Finally, after searching the whole platform, Mai saw a hole in the wall by the restrooms. A pairs of legs in tan clothing were hanging over the opening. People gathered around, getting on their phones and calling for help. Mai yelped when she heard the doors open behind her, spinning clumsily with frayed nerves. Somehow, she knew that person in the wall was after her. Doing the first thing that came to mind, she started dialing Joey's number. However, before she could finish, she felt herself being pulled into the train as the doors began to close. She barely registered what had happened as she sat on the floor of the cart, the doors now closed and the train starting to leave.

"That was waaaay too close," a young girl said out of nowhere.

Mai looked up, seeing the young girl looking back to where they had just left. She had bouncy, blonde hair a shade slightly darker than her own that reached an inch or so below her shoulders. She had bright green eyes, like shining emeralds, which sparkled with her smile. She was petite, perhaps a little shorter than Alice. She was wearing soft grey shorts with a loose, airy pink blouse and matching grey cardigan. Her honey-brown combat-style boots tapped lightly on the metal floor as she walked over and offered her hand to Mai. The older woman thought she was seeing things as she got a better look at her face.

"Hi, I'm Madeline. I think you know my cousins, Alice and Michael," she said as she waited for Mai to take her hand.

"You're a Nightingale?" Mai said, snapping out of it and taking her hand.

"Kind of. I'm part of a branch family of the Nightingale, the Featherstone," Madeline explained.

"I see. Would mind telling me what happened back there?" Mai asked, sitting down across Madeline.

"It's simple," Madeline said cheerfully, "one of Johan's men was trying to kidnap you and I stopped him."

"Who's Johan?" Mai inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Madeline quickly covered her mouth. She wasn't supposed talk about that. Mai could see it was top-secret, and she wanted to know more.

"Well? Are you going to tell me? Or should I ask Alice about it, if you really are her cousin?" Mai threatened.

"NO! You can't ask her that!" Madeline's voice was filled with urgency. "And I am her cousin!"

"Why can't I ask her?" Mai said, suspicious of the younger girl's reaction. "I can't take your word on it. I just met you and for all I know, you could be one of the bad guys trying to trick me."

"Fine!" Madeline huffed, pulling out her phone. "I'll call her and she can clear everything up, but you cannot bring up Johan. Okay?"

Mai watched as Madeline dialed, "Why can't I?"

"Because," Madeline said as she waited for Alice to pick up, "you just can't. She'll talk about it when she's ready. Now please!"

Mai could hear the desperate tone on her voice. She could tell this was a very sensitive topic, one Alice had to wait to talk about rather than just answer right away as she usually did. It meant it had some big implications. Even though she didn't was it was about, Mai couldn't help feeling incredibly uneasy about it.

"Alice, hi!" Madeline smiled excitedly. "How's your day? Good? Good! Anyhoo, I bumped into one of your friends while exploring the park. She just wants to confirm I'm your cousin and not some baddie trying to trick her. Okay!"

Madeline handed the phone to Mai, who was still unsure if she could trust the younger girl, "Hello?"

"Hi, Mai! Hey, that rhymed!" yep, that was Alice alright. "How did your duel go?"

"Oh, I won, as if there was any doubt," Mai said, trying to sound casual.

"That's great! I'm about to duel myself, and it would mean the world if you could come to watch!" Alice said with a big smile.

"I would love to," Mai said. "Where are you dueling?"

"Uh, I don't know, my band is black," Alice said as she and the others tried to make out anything from it.

"That's weird."

"Oh! Wait! I see something," Alice said as she pulled the band in for a closer inspection. "A name. I get it. I'm going to the Black Joker Stadium. Now that is weird."

"Yeah it is!" Mai jumped when she heard Madeline so close to her.

Apparently Madeline had made it her business to butt into the conversation.

"Anyway," Mai sweat-dropped as she edged away from the girl. "There is something I need to talk to you about."

Those words made Madeline go white in the face, her eyes begging Mai to keep quiet.

"It's about how I met your cousin," and Madeline heaved a sigh of relief.

"Okay then," Alice said, sensing something had more had happened. "We'll talk after my duel. Is that all right?"

"Yes, that's fine," Mai nodded. "See you then."

Hanging up, Mai handed the phone back to Madeline.

"See? I am Alice's cousin, and you can trust me," she said, holding Mai's hand for reassurance. "I know that's hard when it's someone you just met."

Despite having her doubts, Mai smiled at her, "You are related to Alice. And that makes you a Heartmeister, that's two good reasons for me to take your word for it."

"Awesome!" Madeline smiled from ear to ear, hugging Mai in her glee. "I love making new friends!"

"Okay, that's enough. Come on, let go," Mai said awkwardly as the other girl kept hugging her. "Personal space here! Let go now!"

* * *

><p>"Hurry up!" Alice yelled back energetically.<p>

She was super excited about her duel. After everything that had happened, she knew a duel was exactly was she needed to raise her mood. She was also anxious to find out what Mai wanted to talk to her about. She knew something had happened from the serious tone in her voice. It was a good thing Madeline had gone on patrol of Kaibaland, as had Michael. They each decided to patrol different parts of the park. Michael was in the water-theme section of the park, and Madeline had been looking over shops, much to her amusement, and Alice had been in the heart of operations, where the hospital was located. They would be getting more reinforcements soon. As powerful as Exia was, it was also quite busy. She wondered who would come first.

"Holy…" Joey ended up with his mouth hanging.

Alice turned around and took in the eccentric look that was the Black Joker Stadium. It was a giant circus tent of shining black metal, white detailing its curves and edges. Inside, it was like a circus and masquerade in one. The walls were jet black, the floors soft onyx. The mark of joker was imprinting in the same manner as the other duel arenas, on the walls, seats, very tasteful too. There were performers inside to dazzle the masses: trapeze artists and acrobats up on the ceiling, a lion tamer or two with white tigers and lions, clowns that were more acrobatic than funny making children smile as they handed them balloons and lit-up toy-swords, all the while, the merry melody of the circus played in the background.

"This is so cool!" Alice squealed giddily.

It made sense she would be so thrilled here, it did seemed like something she would like.

"This is my favorite area yet!" Alice jumped up and down.

"Down, girl, down," Joey advised her, trying to catch her. "Don't forget you're here for a duel."

"But that just makes it better!" she couldn't stop hopping. "I love the circus!"

They all just looked at her with amused faces. They didn't want to rain on her parade. Pun intended.

"Alice!" Madeline skipped over to her, dragging Mai along. "Isn't this place awesome?"

"Yeah it is," Alice said with raised arms. "Hi, Mai!"

"Hey," Mai deadpanned.

"Looks like you made a new friend," Joey teased.

"Shut it, Wheeler," Mai hissed.

"Ooh! Are these your new friends, Alice?" Madeline said with more energy than Alice, if that was possible. "Hi, I'm Madeline!"

"Hello, I'm…" the words got stuck in his throat as Yugi finally met eyes with the new girl. "No way…"

Was this seriously happening? First Alice and Michael, now…

"DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" Joey, Tea and Tristan yelled with matching faces of shock.

Yugi and Madeline flinching away in their sudden fright.

"Oh, that's right, you look just like Dark Magician Girl, don't you, Madeline?" Alice said like it was nothing.

"That's why they freaked out? I thought it was something important," Madeline blanched.

"It is important!" Joey shouted.

"Yeah!" Tristan acted as back-up.

Madeline had no idea what they were talking about, that was until she saw Yugi again, "Oooooh, you're Yugi Muto. Well, no duh it's important. Dark Magician Girl is one of your best known monsters. I'm such an airhead."

She laughed at herself, not knowing how much there was to it.

"Okay, now that is out of the way," Mai stepped in, her eyes closed in her annoyance, "can you please let go of me now?"

Madeline was still holding onto Mai's wrist.

"Sorry!" Madeline grinned innocently. "So, cuz, who are you dueling?"

"Someone you know," Alice said with sly smile.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't a good thing?" Bakura whispered to his friends.

"Aw, don't do that, Alice," Madeline whined. "You know I won't figure it out. Just tell me already."

Alice giggled lightly, turning her full body to them, "It's Fabian."

**An update! What a miracle that can be! Maybe I'm exaggerating, but I have been so busy, especially since I now have TWO JOBS! So tired, but I trudged on for you guys. Hope you appreciate **** Anyhoo, Ziegfried is making friends, sort of. It's a start, right? Mai was almost kidnapped, what was that about? And Pegasus doesn't seem to like Johan. If you knew him like Pegasus does, you'd feel the same way. So, now that Madeline is finally here, tell what you guys think of my rendition of Mana's reincarnation. Be honest, I can take it. Okay, maybe not too much honesty. I'm a crybaby whose feelings can get hurt easily. Anyway…see ya'll next chapter!**

**P.S. This is directed at one reviewer. If you don't like my story, why are you reading it all the way to the 23rd chapter? If it's so horrible, then just stop reading, I really don't mind or care. The solution is really quite simple you know :)**

**Please review, because it would make me so happy XD**

**Preview: Alice vs Fabian…the duel where the past starts colliding with the present. What will be revealed?**


	25. Chapter 25: Once Friends, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the franchise. This fan fiction is merely for entertainment purposes and not my own profit.**

**Author's Note: Good tidings, to my pretty little readers. From a long and ardous journey, I have returned with a glorious new chapter. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating there, but I did have a hard time writing this. Mainly because the Microsoft Word on my computer decided to be a douchebag and stopped working. I couldn't even access my own documents! The dreaded Frozen Screen of Doom tormented me many a day and night. Like two weeks! It was extremely frustrating _ Finally, I removed the application just so I could see my work and am now working on normal Wordpad just to write. It's weird since I can't see just how much I'm writing and it doesn't have spellcheck. I'm trying to get a new application installed, so please bear with me. Until then, I will do the best I can with what I've got! Onward to the story!**

Chapter 24: Once Friends...Part 1

The stadium began to fill up as the start of the duels neared. Everyone was excited to see who was left and who would move onto the next round. Talking amicably among themselves, people taking pictures of the amazing design that was of the Black Joker stadium, one group of people remained quiet as they waited for their friend's duel to begin. There was nothing to say. They had done all the talking they could outside.

_"What? You're actually going to duel him?" Madeline asked in shock._

_ The others noticed her anxiety at just the thought of it._

_ "Yes, I am," Alice said, her expression sweet and light. _

_ "Hold it, Alice," Joey stepped up, about to say something when..._

_ "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" everyone was left flabbergasted by Madeline's reaction, covering their ears as she continued. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GO THROUGH WITH IT?! YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN!"_

_ "I am fully aware of it," Alice said with a straight face._

_ "Then why would you do something so reckless?" Madeline asked, her voice returning to normal volume. "Seriously! Even I wouldn't do something like that, and I am as reckless as they come, even though most of the time I don't mean for accidents to happen."_

_ "Yeah, you're really danger-prone, Maddie," Alice giggled, causing Madeline to slumb over in shame._

_ "It's not my fault I'm a jinx," Madeline muttered._

_ "Uh, guys, can we get back to the topic at hand?" Yugi sweat-dropped._

_ "Mr. Muto is right!" Madeline sprung up, her spirit revidalized. "It's one thing if you duel a regular opponent, it's a whole 'nother dueling Fabian."_

_ "Wait a second," Tea suddenly realized something. "Does this have to do with what happened in Michael's duel with Weevil?"_

_ The others gasped as they realized the same thing. Alice just glanced to the side, her expression somewhat somber._

_ "It was going to happen sooner or later," she sighed. "You can't talk me out of it. I have to do this."_

_ "But Alice," Madeline tried to argue back, her worry too strong to hide. _

_ Alice kept looking away, her mind elsewhere. Madeline lost her words. She knew there was nothing else to say. Alice had made her decision. The others were left confused by what had happened, but they understood somewhat was it was about. Nevertheless, Yugi walked up to her, standing as tall as he could. If Atem were still around, it would definitely help, but Yugi knew he could do this._

_ "Alice," she didn't turn to him, but he knew she was listening. "Please, be careful."_

_ She smiled wanly, "I'll try, but no promises."_

So now they sat in their seats, waiting in quiet anxiety. Yugi tried to remain calm, wiping his palms repeatedly on his pants from the sweat his nerves caused. Finally, he took a deep breath, clearing his thoughts. He knew Alice would be fine. She was very strong, physically and mentally. He had seen her power first-hand, everything would be fine. However, there was a part in the back of his head, the one that always warned, or rather reminded him, of the danger to come. He knew this feeling all too well, having felt it in his duels with Atem before.

As Atem had told him before, it was something he could not ignore, especially when his enemies played with such dirty hands. At those times, most of the time, it wasn't just a duel that Yugi could lose, but so much more. It had been the walls felt like they were caving in on him, when he felt like he couldn't breathe without struggling, that he remembered why he kept going, why he couldn't give up. He knew it was the same for Alice. And like Yugi, Alice would not give up no matter how hard the fight was.

Joey stared at the field with slant eyes, his foot tapping uncontrollably, "Hmm, why won't they start already?"

"Relax, Joey, they'll begin soon enough," Tea said, though she was getting antsy too.

"I can't help it," he groaned, heaving out a big breath. "This time, Alice won't hold back. We've seen part of her power before because she was just having fun. Now, she's going to mean business."

They stayed quiet, having come to that conclusion as well.

"That's right," Yugi said all of a sudden. "This isn't just a duel, they're not just competiting for the title."

Tea felt the lump in her throat as she saw the seriousness in Yugi's eyes, clenching her hand over her heart as she thought of what could happen.

"And it's so much more than that," Mai spoke softly enough for only them to hear. "Alice and Fabian were friends. Alice cherishes everyone who she sees as a friend, this must hurt more than she's showing."

Yugi looked down at his lap, trying to remain calm. But inside, his heart was screaming at him, urging him to do something. Yet, he couldn't. For the first time in a long time, there was next to nothing he could do. This wasn't like before. There was no predestined duel where he would believe in the Heart of the Cards and win and save the world. There was no bad guy who thought by winning a duel, all of his problems would go away. And there was no Atem to aid him, guide him in the right direction as Yugi had done for him.

No, everything was different now. The enemy would attack when they liked and how. They wouldn't just accept to duel, they would do whatever they liked. This was an enemy you had to deal with your very hands, the kind of battle great warriors had been written about through history. And with all his knowledge and bravery, Yugi knew, in the sinking pit inside him, that he would only get in the way if he tried to fight beside Alice. In the manor, when they had been trapped, he had felt so happy because he had actually done something useful! He wanted to learn more. He wanted to learn how to be of use in this kind of battle. He knew if he stepped any closer into Alice's world, where monsters were real and life was upside, that he may never be able to return to the normal life Atem had left him.

Still, he knew it was what _he_ wanted. He liked helping people, he liked seeing how just one person could make a difference. It would be a path riddled with hardship, but he knew he was strong enough to endure it. As he looked up, his heart rising from the pit, he could see the shimmer of Alice's silver locks underneath the lights. She stood there, with a warm smile on her face, as Fabian rose up. They met eyes, Fabian saying nothing. She let out a giggle, looking over him to her friends. It was that smile, that light in her eyes, that was enough to quell the worry that plagued them. It was about to begin.

* * *

><p>The young boy ran as fast he could, his small stature making it easy to slip past everyone else. His eyes locked on the doors that led to his brother's office. With a burst of energy, he ran part Yukio, grabbed onto the handles and swung the doors wide open.<p>

"BIG BROTHER!"

Kaiba and Pegasus looked at the doorway as Mokuba burst in. He was out of breath, trying to gasp out the words as fast as possible.

"Mokuba, what is it?" Kaiba said, a tad annoyed his little brother had interrupted his conversation with Pegasus just as it was getting interesting.

"Alice, she...she...she's going to duel," Mokuba panted heavily.

"Okay, fine, she's going to duel. She's been doing it all this time. What's so wrong about it now?" Kaiba asked.

"It's who she's dueling!" Mokuba took a deep breath. "It's him, Fabian Rosemary! The one who hurt Ziegfried!"

Kaiba stared at him with wide eyes, "What?"

She was dueling _him_?

"And so it begins," Pegasus said ominous, his expression solemn, Kaiba not liking it one bit. "You better hurry, Kaiba-boy. This is going to be quite unpleasant."

He didn't need to be told twice. Kaiba strode quickly past Pegasus and Mokuba, the latter following him with concern.

"Seto," Mokuba called out to him, but he didn't respond.

Kaiba swiftly made his way to the elevator. He had to get there as fast as possible. He had read the report from Roland, he had seen the footage of the duel. Fabian had been merciless. True enough Kaiba didn't like Ziegfried, but he wouldn't wish such cruelty on the young man. Alice had told him she had powers, that she was a Heartmeister. She could handle herself, but...that didn't stop the uncontrollable urge he felt to reach her as fast as he could and keep her away from that monster. He would stop the duel if he had to.

Pegasus remained seated, staring out the window, "My little Alice, you must stay strong. Please, stay strong."

* * *

><p>"Welcome, everyone," the commissioner spoke loud. "We are nearing the semi-finals. Today, we continue on with those who remain, to see who is worthy of winning the Domino Cup and title, King of Games!"<p>

The crowed roared with excitement.

"My, my, what an energetic audience," Fabian smiled.

"They are, but if you had your way, they wouldn't be here," Alice said. "I won't let you hurt them."

"Alice, why do you think I would do such a thing?" Fabian asked, trying to seem innocent. "I'm just here for the tournament. Is it so hard to believe I would want to have some mindless fun every now and again?"

"I wish I could believe that," Alice sighed, her gaze downcast. "But I know you, the real you. I can see past that mask you wear. You can't fool me, Fabian. And if you think I'm just going to let you walk away unpunished after what you have done, then you don't remember what I'm capable of!"

"Duelists, ready!"

Alice swung her duel disk in one fluid motion, her eyes piercing her opponent as he did the same.

"Alice," Fabian spoke so softly, his words lost in the roar of cheers, but she could still hear him crystal clear. "Let's play."

His eyes shined with such malevalence, despite her cold exterior, Alice felt a twinge of heartache as it sunk in how far Fabian had fallen. _I have no choice,_ she thought melancholy, _I have to take him down, just like I do with any enemy I meet._

"Duel!"

* * *

><p>In the dank, deary halls of the dungeons, a frightening silence filled the air, broken only by the burning of the torches, the crackling of wood. It was like Death itself filled the atmosphere. Dr. Tetsuya tried to concentrate. Johan had been bothering him for the past few days, trying to break through his defenses, each time, getting closer to his goal. He wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer, Dr. Tetsuya knew that. But he wouldn't give just yet. He had to hold out for as much as he could. He knew that as strong as he was, Johan would find a way to break him, and then, it would have all been for nothing. And each day, that insane bastard grew more and more joyous at just the thought of getting closer to what he really wanted.<p>

Speaking of which, while Dr. Tetsuya struggled in the dungeons, above ground, Johan sat in his seat, enjoying a cup of tea in the sunshine, "Hmm, cherry blossom. Alice's favorite."

He savored the taste, sweet and delicate, Alice coming to his mind.

"It reminds me of her too," he said to himself. "She has grown so much."

He held up a recent photo of Alice taken by one of his spies. It was from the opening party of the tournament. She was standing by a window, her hands clasped in front. She held a soft smile and her eyes shined. It looked like she were listening to someone, but the spy had made sure to get only Alice in the frame, it would make his master all the more happier.

"She has grown even more beautiful than before. I thought that wasn't possible, but I am so glad I was wrong, just this once," he gushed over the photo with a lovestruck look. "She's perfect! So gentle, so pure. Oh, I just want to hold her in my arms and never let go!"

As he fantasized about Alice, one of his subordinates walked out the glass doors and made her way to him. She was dressed in a completely white uniform, the skirt reaching the ground, her thin frame making her seem very fragile. She had long, strawberry blonde hair in a low ponytail, her skin ghost white and delicate blue eyes.

"Master," she said, crossing her arm over her chest in a salute.

"Claudia," he spoke low and eerie calm to him. "You have an excellent memory, one of the traits that make you such an asset to me. However..."

She held a strong front, but underneath, her heart screamed at her, asking her why she had disturbed him when she had been warned numerous times not to.

"I will kill you if you ever ruin my time of relaxation again," Johan's voice seeped cold venom, his eyes like a devil's, filled with hate and darkness.

"Yes, Master," she bowed. "I humbly ask for your forgiveness. It is only that we have received word the Marshalls are mobilizing."

"Hmm, are they?" Johan said, not looking at her, spinning the photo on his finger. "And I should care? Honestly, Claudia, if you want to die that badly, at least volunteer for experiementation in the labs. Then your death would be of use."

She squeezed her hands together, "Master...there is a good chance they may find us. Also, it seems Fabian will be dueling Alice Nightingale in the next round of the Domino Cup."

"Oh, really?" he laughed heartily. "As skilled as Fabian is, it will not be an easy match. I'm sure she has figured out it was he who caused all the trouble in her new home. She can be so terrifying when angry. I love it."

"Master," Claudia took a step forward. "Do you not believe in Fabian? She may be the heir of the Nightingale, but she may be deterrred by her emotions."

"Oh ye of little faith," Johan said, still spinning the photo. "Your naivete will be the end of you."

Claudia twitched in shock.

"You have never seen her full power, what Alice is truly capable of. You belittle her because you are ignorant of what it truly means to be of the Nightingale. In any case, this should entertaining."

He caught the photo with ease, placing it back in his pocket as he stood. He turned to her direction, heading back inside. Claudia dutifully followed him. She wondered why everyone made such a big deal of Alice's power. To her, Alice was a spoiled, nobleman's daughter who most likely rode on the coattails of her family's success. Claudia had never met her in person, but she knew enough from what she saw that Alice was just a waste of her master's time. If only he would listen to her.

"Claudia," she looked up as Johan spoke to her. "Take off those ridiculous contacts. Why you insist on changing your appearance like that baffles me. I can understand changing one's hair color, but the eyes should be kept as they are. Just look at Alice, blessed with such dazzling eyes. I could swim in those pools of blue."

Claudia slowed down, Johan walking further ahead and not caring if she followed. Her hands fisted by her sides. Why did he think only of her? What was so great about this girl? For as long as she had known Johan, Claudia had seen how fixated he had always been with Alice Nightingale. Why was she the only one he saw? Claudia was right there, behind him, always supporting him. She had even named herself as his personal secretary, which she was of sorts. Yet, with all her dedication and hardwork, he never once looked at her as he did when he thought of that strange girl.

"I don't understand," she muttered.

She heaved out her frustration, calmly pulling out the blue contacts. She wanted his attention, but not in such a negative way. She dropped the contacts out a window, wiping her eyes of the tears that happened when one placed and removed contacts. Composing herself, she held her head high, her eyes now their true auburn color. She just had to be patient. Once everything was in place, and that girl had played her part, she would dispose of her once her usefulness were at an end. It would be then Johan would finally see her, and finally realize she was the one deserving of his love.

As she walked away, from the corner, a figure poked his head around, trying to contain his laughter, "What a fool she is! As if Master Johan would ever consider her worthy of his time. How pathetic. Poor thing will have to learn the hard way, just how truly deadly the master's love can be."

* * *

><p>"<strong>RANDOMLY SELECTING DUEL TERRAIN, STAND-BY.<strong>"

"This is it, no turning back," Madeline grimaced.

"Everything will be fine," they all jumped in their seats at the sound of Michael's voice.

"Quit doing that!" Joey barked.

Before anyone could say anything, the automated voice spoke, "**DUEL TERRAIN SELECTED: RING OF FIRE.**"

The whole field burst in a magnificant display of fire, the heat almost seeming real. It seemed like they had been transported to a land of nothing but fire and stone, like the inside of a volcano.

"That looks like the place me and Schroeder dueled before, only more fire," Joey said, his friends nodding.

"After you," Fabian bowed.

"Gladly," Alice said as she drew her card.

**Alice [LP:4000]/Fabian [LP: 4000]**

"I summon Element Valkyrie, in attack mode."

In an array of brilliant fire, the valkyrie took her place beside her master.

**Element Valkyrie LV4 [Fire, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1200]**

"**DUE TO THE EFFECT OF RING OF FIRE, FIRE ATTRIBUTE MONSTERS GAIN 500 ATK POINTS.**"

**Element Valkryie [AK:2000]**

"All right, Alice is off to a good start," Tristan cheered.

Yugi thought so too, but he knew this would not be an easy match.

"Next, I play one card facedown and end my turn."

"Wonderful, my turn," Fabian drew a card. "I will start by playing Sacrifice for Power," he said as he played the card. "With this, I can special summon a level 5 or higher monster from my hand according to the number of cards I remove from play directly from my deck that equal its level. So by removing six cards, I can summon my Golden Homunculus."

The earth cracked, light emitting from beneath more and more as it split open. Slowly, a giant figure emerged from the opening. It was a colossal creature, like a guardian made up goldent rock. The field shook as in it stepped onto it. The audience was spooked but excited. They thought it was all part of the experience created by KaibaCorp to pull them in to the duel. Yugi frowned, knowing it was better that they not know it was all real.

**Golden Homunculus LV6 [Light, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1500]**

"Look at the size of that thing!" Tristan said. "It's huge!"

"Yeah, but it's weaker than Alice's monster," Joey added.

"That may be, however, I doubt Fabian went through all that trouble to summon it for nothing," Bakura reminded them.

"I don't like this," Tea said, the feeling of dread growing inside her, making her stomach flip.

"Now, I activate his special ability. For every card I removed from play, my homuculus gains 300 points of attack and defense."

The stone giant glowed as its power rose.

**Golden Homunculus [ATK: 3300, DEF: 3300]**

"No way!" Tristan gasped.

"He superpowered his monster like it was nothing," Joey said worried.

"This is just the beginning," Madeline spoke with a serious tone. "Fabian knows Alice is not like his previous opponents. He won't hold back just because of their past."

Yugi saw how the bubbly aura of the girl who resembled his monster turned hard, turning back to the duel, "That may be true, but that also means Alice won't hold back either. I can tell she isn't the kind to let herself be beaten so easily."

Madeline looked at Yugi in amazement. She saw how the others nodded in agreement. To her, it was something to behold, how these people, who had known her cousin for little time, had grown to have such great faith in her.

"Next, I summon Magical Scientist in attack mode."

The scientist appeared on the field with a flash of light. He looked like a normal man in his fifties, with balding purple hair and glasses with lenses so thick you couldn't see his eyes. He was very thin, his coat fanning behind him, an red amulet held by a gold necklace around his neck. He had a smile you saw only on madmen who thought of nothing more than their own ambitions and desires.

**Magical Scientist LV1 [Dark, ATK: 300, DEF: 300]**

"Let the battle begin," Fabian proclaimed with open arms. "Attack, my homunculus!"

The creature did as he told, charging at Alice's monster with heavy steps that made the earth tremble. Element Valkyrie readied herself for the attack, placing herself in front of Alice like a shield. The giant swung his huge fist at her, the valkyrie trying to hold out but unable to withstand his power. She was flung into the shining, black wall, the surface cracking, Alice feeling some of the pain from the impact but was not showing it. The valkyrie groaned as she fell forward, her armor now damaged as though it were glass. She looked at Alice, who gave her a kind smile. She returned the smile as she shattered and disappeared from the field.

**Alice [LP: 2700]**

"It's your turn, my scientist. Attack Alice directly," Fabian commanded, the scientist's smile twisting more so with pleasure.

He created a ball of dark energy, throwing it at Alice. Knowing what was coming next, the gang held panicked looks. As it was about to hit, Alice caught it in the blink of an eye. The energy pulsated as she held onto the ball.

"You can take my lifepoints," she said in a calm voice, suddenly crushing the ball which caused an explosion.

The smoke cleared, Alice coming out unharmed. She remained unfazed by his strategy.

"But you won't touch me with such weak power," the scientist shrunk back behind the golem at her display of power.

**Alice [LP: 2400]**

"I didn't intend to," Fabian smiled. "I think I'll end my turn with two facedowns. Your move, Alice."

Alice drew her card, her friends watching her in awe.

"Did that just happen?" Joey asked utterly baffled.

"What, the part where Fabian took almost half of Alice's lifepoints, or the part where she actually caught that attack with her bare hand?" Mai listed out, just as shocked as he.

"Uh, how about everything?" Tea said sarcastic.

"It's Alice's turn," Yugi said, their attention again on the field.

"First, I activate my trap, Call of the Haunted, to bring back my valkyrie."

In a swirl of fire, Element Valkyrie was back on the field, her wounds healed and armor as good as new. She smiled at Alice, as though she knew what was going on.

"I activate the magic card, End of the World," she placed the card onto the duel disk, ready to strike back. "By sacrificing monsters whose levels together equal her own, I can summon, Ruin, Queen of Oblivion. So now, I sent Element Valkyrie from my field and another monster from my hand. Take the stage, my queen!"

Element Valkyrie closed her eyes, bowing before Alice as she vanished back to the graveyard. In her stead, in a glow of power, Ruin, Queen of Oblivion took the stage. She glared swords at Fabian, daggers wouldn't be enough for the job.

**Ruin, Queen of Oblivion LV8 [Light, ATK: 2300, DEF: 2000]**

"Now I play, Monster Reborn, to bring back one of the monsters I sent to the graveyard. Come forth, The Agent of Miracles, Jupiter!"

Ascending from the graveyard, Jupiter landed beside Ruin. He was an imposing figure, tall and muscular. His skin was brown, with red markings all over. His wings were brown as well, with the feathers at the end tinted red-orange. He wore a headpiece of gold with same tint in lining. He had light orange cloths that held up his orange and white tunic.

** The Agent of Miracles, Jupiter LV4 [Light, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000]**

"Next, I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards," Alice drew her cards, wearing the best poker face her friends had seen. "I play the continuous spell card, Symphony. By synchronizing my monsters' power, I can take all of the weakest monster's attack points and give them to the strongest, but only during the battle phase."

A grand orchestra was heard from nowhere, beautiful and strong. The monsters glowed, Jupiter giving all of his power to Ruin without a second thought.

**Ruin, Queen of Oblivion [ATK:4100]**

"All right, Alice!" Joey cheered.

"Yeah!" Tristan pumped his fist into the air.

"Ruin," the queen waited for her mistress' command, her scepter already powering up. "Fire!"

Ruin swung her scepter with a graceful wave, making it look like she were dancing. A blast of power surged straight at the humunculous. It caught the attack in its huge fist, light flashing brilliantly. The scientist cowered behind it. Fabian did not nothing but watch. There was a silence a second-long before the attack exploded. The whole stadium shook from the force, even outside people could feel it. The audience gasped in shock, the shaking stopping. After everything had calmed, they burst into thunderous cheers.

"That was amazing!" one yelled.

"It felt so real!"

"I know! This is just incredible."

"KaibaCorp really has outdone itself this time."

Yugi could only sigh, knowing it was better the normal audience did not know it was real. He looked down at the field, waiting for the smoke to clear. There were fewer duels going on now than before, but that made sense what with many already out of the game. It was hard to believe only a week and a half had passed since the start of the tournament and so much had happened since them. It was a good thing they had just started summer break when it was starting, otherwise trying to keep up with schoolwork would have been pretty difficult. Yugi was happy most of the time a tournament started that he was invited to took place when it was more convienent for him. He wished he could say the same for Alice. He saw her beautiful white hair dance in the wind as the smoke cleared.

"What the?" Mai gasped.

"The humunculous is still standing?" Bakura said surprised. "He must have activated one of his facedowns."

Yugi nodded as they saw said card face-up now.

"Nice try, Alice, but it's a no-go," Fabian smiled, Joey instantly wanting to punch him in the face. "I activated my trap, Instinct. This allows me to switch my monsters from attack to defense."

"Maybe, but I can still attack," Alice resumed her attack. "Go, Ruin, destroy his humunculous!"

Ruin charged up again for another attack. This time, it hit and the humunculous disappeared from the field.

"And since she successfully destroyed your monster, my queen can attack again," Alice said.

Ruin didn't hesitate to take out the scientist in one quick attack.

"Jupiter, attack Fabian directly!" she commanded.

The angel did just so. He ascended into the sky, summoning his power as he let it rain down on Fabian like hail. Fabian raised his hand as the attack fell. A barrier of light stopped the attack from reaching him, but he still lost lifepoints.

**Fabian [LP:2200]**

"I end my turn with a facedown," Alice said as she placed her card. "Ruin's power returns to normal."

**Ruin, Queen of Oblivion [ATK: 2300]**

The gang cheered in victory, but Yugi remained silent, Mai as well. Tea, sitting right next to him, noticed it first.

"Yugi, is something wrong?" she asked, seeing the serious look in his eyes.

The others stopped their cheering.

"Something isnt't right," Yugi said, observing the field like a hawk.

"What do you mean, Yugi?" Tristan said. "Alice just made an awesome move. She took almost half of that wacko-a-do's lifepoints. She's winning."

"You don't get it," Mai replied with closed eyes.

"Okay, why don't you explain to us who don't know what you're talking about?" Joey said.

"Fine," she huffed softly, opening her eyes. "All this time, we have heard of how bad it can get when people like Alice and that Fabian duel. The damage is real, the monsters are real."

"Okay, so what's your point?" Joey said, wishing she would get to it already.

"Well, think about it," Mai kept on, "considering what we have been told, all that has really happened is a few quakes here and there, nothing big."

"I don't get it," Joey frowned.

Mai groaned in annoyance. She was about to explain more when Madeline beat her to it.

"You're not seeing the bigger picture," Madeline said, the others looking at her. "This has all been a warm-up. The two of them were just seeing their inital responses to their different strategies, they were testing each other. That barrier you saw, that was Fabian's magic holding back the attack. And Alice, you saw how easily she caught that ball of energy. They used to train with each other when they were kids, so after all this time, they were seeing how much they have grown over time. Now that that it is out of the way, the real duel will begin."

They all felt the pressure weigh on them. From the way the air felt around them, they could sense, somehow, playtime was over.

"Oh, this should be good!" a chill ran down their spines as Stephan made himself comfortable in the row behind them.

"YOU!" everyone shouted in shock.

"Yo," he simply responded. "See what I did there? You, yo?"

The wind could be heard whistling from their lack of laughter he had expected.

"You always did make bad jokes," Madeline sweat-dropped.

"Who cares what you say, shrimp magician?" Stephan mocked.

"A lot of people, but I wouldn't consider you one of them," she boasted. "But the one thing everyone agreed on was that you suck at jokes."

Stephan growled a bit, an irritated look on his face, "Hmph, that's your opinion, but there's one thing I'm not bad at. I'm actually quite good, if you ask little feather here."

His eyes glinted, a hint of the malice he held unsettling them. Madeline kept strong regardless.

"My turn!" Fabian announced. "Now that my field is completely empty, I can activate my trap card, Taboo of Nature. I can only acvitvate this card when it has been removed from play and my side of the field is completely empty."

The field started to glow a dark, ominous violet. Alice didn't know what was coming, but she knew she was ready.

"With the power of Taboo of Nature, I can special summon a LV7 or higher monster by removing all of my monsters in the graveyard from play."

"Just like Fabian to do something so cruel," Alice sighed sadly.

This is was going to be painful to watch, even more so for the monsters. When a monster was attacked in their kind of duel, they felt the full extend of the pain than in a regular duel. And when they were removed from play, the suffering they had to endure was even greater. Madeline held a sob as she saw the Golden Humunculus and Magical Scientist brought back to the field as ghosts, their cries of anguish just wrenching.

"Madeline," Yugi said, his heart starting to plummet as he realized what was going on. "Are they...are those monsters in real pain?"

She just nodded, Yugi staring at the field with wide eyes. His friends shared in his horror.

"Make him stop! Someone!" Tea cried. "He's hurting them!"

"No one can do anything," Stephan replied, leaning comfortably in his seat, head on his crossed arms behind him. "Those monsters are bound to Fabian, he is their master. When one like us creates a deck, the monsters we choose become bound to us. They must obey our every command, just like the Pharoahs of Old and the People of Atlantis."

Yugi looked at him over his shoulder, fighting back the fear growing inside him. At those words, Stephan had looked directly at him. He knew. Tea could only watched her friend as he held in his emotions.

"With their sacrifice, I am now able to summon, Belial, Marquis of Darkness."

Alice watched quietly as the Duel Monsters as they vanished, their cries fading. A darks fog fell on the field. Everything was still. Alice waited, the sound of a heavy sword stabbing at the ground warning her to his presence. As the fog cleared, the new monster stepped forward. He was tall, an angel with black-blue wings and a black halo. His long, white hair fell on his shining, black armor. His white cape flowed behind him along with the black-blue tunic he wore underneath. His face was hidden by a mask of gold and darkest blue. The only hint he was humanlike was the color of the skin on his arms. His heavy sword was embedded on the ground, its blade black and the hilt dark blue.

**Belial, Marquis of Darkness LV8 [Dark, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2400]**

"I now activate my remaining facedown, Faustus Contract. Let me explain how this works," Fabian smiled all too eagerly. "As long as I send one card to the graveyard from the top of my deck each turn, my Belial's ATK becomes the same as your queen's and he cannot be destroyed in battle. He may lose some power, but it is all worth it."

**Belial, Marquis of Darkness [ATK: 2300]**

"What the hell kind of move was that? Dude just made his monster weaker for no reason!" Joey exclaimed with raised arms.

"Not exactly, Joey. The real threat here is that, now Alice can't destroy his monster," Bakura said with worry. "She can do battle with him, but Belial will remain on the field. She can still cause damage, however..."

"What is it?" Tea asked.

"Belial, destory Jupiter with Hellfire Cut," Fabian ordered.

Belial pulled his sword from the ground, placing in front of himself as it as engulfed in brilliant flames. He swung it like was made of air, the sound deafening as the fire destroyed everything its path. Alice steadied herself, but Jupiter jumped in front of her just as Element Valkyrie had.

"Jupiter, NO!" Alice yelled, trying to tell him to move but he didn't. "Get out of the way! I'll be fine!"

But he didn't listen. He turned to her, smiling, as the flames were inches from his face. Jupiter was eaten away by the fire in an instant.

"Jupiter!" Alice called out to him, her hand trying to reach him as he turned to ash.

The fire now headed her way, still on on a collision course. Ruin immediately stepped in, forming a shield of crystal to protect Alice. Knowing where it would end up going instead, she changed the shield form a bit and redirected the fire up, where it hit the ceiling. The sprinkler system turned on at the heat, the crowd loving it, not knowing how they had avoided being roasted as well. The ceiling sizzled from the attack, a huge black spot where it had been scorched. Her friends stood on the edge of the feet, watching as she seemed a bit hurt. She exhaled deeply, staying strong despite having still felt some of damage.

"Thank you, Ruin," she said graciously.

Ruin nodded with a softness in her eyes, relieved her mistress was okay, for the most part.

**Alice [LP: 100]**

"Oh no! Alice is down to only 100 lifepoints!" Tea said with her hands clasped on her chest.

"It all comes down to her next move," Mai said anxiously. "She isn't done yet, not by a long shot."

"I think I will end my turn here," Fabian made a grand wave. "Your turn, Alice."

"Draw!" Alice said, Ruin still standing guard, the sprinklers stopping.

She looked at her remaining facedown card. _It was tough, but I couldn't use it yet,_ she thought, her concentration strong,_ I'm sorry, Jupiter, but I won't let your sacrifice be in vain_.

"I play the spell card, Replay. This lets me play I magic card I already played, and I choose Pot of Greed," Alice said.

She breathed in and out before drawing her cards. Her eyes closed, Yugi instantly knew what she was doing. The Heart of the Cards...she really did believe in it, just like him.

"Here we go," she said as she turned them around, the strategy forming in her mind like magic. "I play End of the World!"

"Again? Another queen?" Fabian chuckled.

"No. In a kingdom, if there is a queen, then there is also a king," Alice pointed out. "I sent the monster in my hand to the graveyard so I can summon, Demise, King of Armageddon.

Demise appeared in a blaze of power. He was as tall as Belial, doning heavy dark armor with white accents. In his hands, he held a big axe with a long, iron handle. His face was like a smoothed-out skull with a wicked grin that scared the heck out of Joey and Tristan. He had two horns of the same material as his armor, with white rings of metal encircling them.

**Demise, King of Armageddon LV8 [Dark, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000]**

"How could you summon him when he wasn't in your hand?" Fabian asked curious.

"Simple," Alice chirped. "The monster I sacrificed is called Charity Heart. It's a LV8 monster with zero attack and defense."

"Zero attack and defense? Then why is it such a high level?" Mai wondered.

"The reason why it's so strong is because of its special ability," Alice explained as though hearing Mai. "It has two. The first allows me to draw 6 cards from my deck if I have less than three in my hand. It activates once I draw it. The second gives me 800 lifepoints for every card I drew. That would make it 4800, by the way."

**Alice [LP: 4900]**

"Ah, yeah!" Joey cheered.

"She's back in the game," Yugi laughed out of sheer joy.

"I play the equip spell card, Horn of the Unicorn. With this, Ruin gains 700 attack and defense points."

A horn of light formed on Ruin's forehead.

**Ruin, Queen of Oblivion [ATK: 3000, DEF: 2700]**

"But now Belial also gains that power boost," Fabian pointed out.

**Belial, Marquis of Darkness [ATK: 3000, DEF: 2700]**

"WAAH! Now what? That sneaky bastard keeps countering Alice's moves," Joey complained, scratching his head in frustration. "She can't even attack with her queen because even though she's matched up with his monster, his won't get destroyed, only Alice's! And she'll lose one of her best monsters."

"As long as that Faustus Contract is in play, Alice can't get anywhere near his lifepoints," Madeline bit her nail. "But I know she has something planned."

"Yeah, we just have to have to faith in her," Yugi nodded.

"I play the magic card, Metamorphosis," Alice said. "By sending a monster to the graveyard, I can special summon a fusion monster of the samel level. I special summon, St. Joan!"

From a beautiful light, St. Joan emerged onto the field. She was a young woman not much older than Alice, with short blonde-orange hair, cut clean where it once cascaded in beautiful locks. She was dressed in beautiful, ivory light armor, detailed in gold. She held onto her saber as though praying, the blade shining cleanly. She was lovely, with delicate facial features and eyes filled with burden. In a way, as Madeline watched, this card represented Alice perfectly.

**St. Joan LV7 [Light, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2000]**

"Such a great move, Alice, but I'm afraid it was not good enough," Fabian said slightly melancholy. "I activate another of my removed cards, The Great Hypnosis. By giving up half my lifepoints, I can take control of one of your monsters, and I choose...Ruin."

A bolt of energy hit Ruin, she cried out in pain as she fought back. Her fellow monsters watched helplessly as she started to slowly walked towards their opponents. St. Joan tried to help her but was pushed back by another bolt. Demise grabbed onto Ruin's wrist, the energy electrocuting him but he did not let go. He would not let his queen be taken so easily by the enemy of their beloved mistress.

"RUIN!" Alice cried as she stepped forward, knowing once this duel had started, she could do nothing but abide by the rules.

She watched with a wrenched heart as Ruin mouthed out to Demise what Alice made out to be three words with more power than anything, "I love you."

Demise watched in horror as she slipped away, pulled from him by the enemy. Ruin, now standing on Fabian's side, tried to say something before she was under his complete control.

"Forgive me, milady," she whispered before she hunched over.

When she stood upright, her eyes were glazed over, blank of emotion. Alice couldn't say anything, trying to keep herself from tearing up. Her friends watched in sympathy.

**Fabian [LP: 1100]**

"I can't believe it. They really love each other," Mai said softly.

"Of course they do," Madeline spoke sadly. "They're alive too, they feel just as we do."

"Now that that little drama is over, I will now release Belial and Ruin, banishing them from play," the two monsters turned into balls of light and dark.

Yugi's eyes went wide with terror, "No way!"

"One of light, one of dark, these sacrifices I offer thee, O' Mighty Beast. Open the Gates of Chaos, so that we may bask in your glory. Bring forth the end of all things!" Fabian chanted, the sky outside growing darker, lightning and thunder clapping. "I summon thee, Chaos Emperor Dragon, Envoy of the End!"

The mighty roar was what came first. There was the strike of lightening and clap of thunder, dark clouds forming above the field. The air felt intensely stiff, as though it were trying to suffocate you. An uneasiness fell on the audience. Then, from the dark clouds above, slowly, the dragon descended. It was immense, like the Egyption Gods. Its scales were the brightest emerald, with pale gold armor plated on its body and wings. Its head was like a helmet with razor-sharp fangs and vicious eyes. It had a mane of firey orange, and claws and talons that could cut through anything. It growled low as it saw Alice.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Tristan yelled. "I may not be a pro like you guys, but I know for a fact that one person can't summon like that until it's their turn, and I thought that monster was banned from the game! Yugi said so!"

"That doesn't matter," Yugi said in a dead serious tone, catching his friends off-guard.

As they were about to ask why, someone else made their arrival, "What's going on?"

They turned to see an extremely agitated Kaiba walking up to them. Hearing the roar, he looked to the field and was left in completely shock as he recognized it instantly.

"Why is that monster in play?" he demanded. "It has been banned from play. It shouldn't be in our system."

"Seto," Mokuba said as he spoke to their staff at operations on the phone, "according to our people, it is."

"What?" he snapped, not able to believe it. "How is that possible? Never mind! I am ending this duel now."

"Like that will do anything," Stephan smirked, Kaiba glaring at him. "Don't give me that look, boy."

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba said threateningly.

"Let me explain, boy," Stephan sighed. "This isn't your ordinary duel. Here, we can choose to follow the rules, or make our own. It's that simple."

"That's cheating!" Tea said as she stood up.

"That's war," Stephan remarked. "The Nightingales and the girl here understand that. Even your friend there, the King of Games, knows this. You can only watch and see if little Alice makes it through. And by the way, we were going easy before. I know you've already seen our work, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba snarled at him, clenching his fists. They were all feeling the same: helpless. What could they do but watch? Kaiba hated it, more than anything. What was he supposed to do now? he couldn't just stand by and do nothing.

"You underestimate us, Stephan, " as they were falling into despair, who should show up to lift their spirits up.

"Michael!" Madeline cried in joy.

"This is will end soon, but not the way you think, Lycan," Michael said with a small smile. "Let us watch as my sister win, now shall we?

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand...DONE! About freaking time too! I'm sorry but duels are just so hard to write. Good thing I'm making this a two-parter. I am so exhausted. My brain needs a nap. Short note here, but its late and I need my sleep :) Thank you for your patience.**

**Cards I Made Up:**

** Sacrifice for Power [Spell Card]: Special summon a LV5 or higher monster from your hand by removing from play a number of cards directly from your deck that equal its level.**

** Symphony [Spell Card]: During the battle phase, increase the strongest monster's ATK by the weakest monster's ATK.**

** Instinct [Trap Card]: Switch your monsters from ATK to DEF mode.**

** Taboo of Nature [Trap Card]: This can only be activated once it has been removed from play and your side of the field is empty. Special summon a LV7 or higher monster by removing from all of the monsters on in your graveyard.**

** Faustus Contract [Trap Card]: Your monster's ATK becomes the same as your opponent's strongest monster and cannot be destroyed in battle. Each turn, you must send one card from the top of your deck to the graveyard to keep this card in play or it will be destroyed.**

** Replay [Spell Card]: Play a spell card you already played.**

** Charity Heart LV8 [Light, ATK: 0, DEF: 0]: This card has two effects that activate once you draw it. 1) Draw six cards if you have less than three. 2) Increases your lifepoints by 800 points for every card you drew.**

** The Great Hypnosis [Spell Card]: This can only be activated once it has been removed from play. By giving up half your lifepoints, you can take control of one of your opponent's monsters.**

**Please review, please it would make me so happy!**

**Preview: The duel between Alice and Fabian continues. The rules are thrown out. Now what will happen?**


	26. Chapter 26: Once Friends, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the franchise. This fan fiction is merely for entertainment purposes and not my own profit.**

**Author's Note: I am back! Sorry this is yet another ultra late update, but work, work, work again. I am so happy for a day I can get off every now and again. I don't even get weekends off unless I ask for them. But I will never give up on my writing, I have just been too tired. Long hours are killer! But I will endure. I hope. Okay, I will try my best. On with the show!**

Chapter 25: Once Friends...Part 2

The crowd were on the edge of their seats. They were totally enthralled by the duel below them. All the others had finished already, the pros making it to the next round, and even they stayed behind and watch in amazement as Alice went against this new duelist, Fabian. They could see their skills were on par with the highest duelists, like Yugi. It would be both an honor, and a frightening experience, for them to duel those two.

"Such a big boast you're making," Stephan sneered. "You really think little Alice can win? I hope she's smarter than you, because underestimating Fabian is a huge mistake. That boy has real power, and a lot of it."

Michael only smiled, "You keep telling yourself that. But I know you're only doing so because you hope Alice will lose. We both know this duel was already decided from the moment you entered the tournament."

Stephan said nothing, his expression agitated a bit. Yugi and his friends felt like they were missing something. The whole time, it was like Michael and Stephan had this deep inside conversation Yugi felt they should know about it. But he didn't push it. There would be a better time for that, after the duel was done. Kaiba, on the other hand, didn't share in his sentiments.

"Alright! I want to know what the hell is going on, and I want to know now," he demanded.

Stephan just ignored him.

"My apologies, Seto, but I am afraid that is not for me to discuss, especially without my sister's consent," Michael said monotone.

Kaiba growled low, hating how Michael was keeping the truth from him. He looked down at the duel, seeing Alice being leered at by a monster he had once called his own.

"Well, Alice, I would say the tide has turned in my favor, but I know better than to celebrate before actual victory," Fabian gave her a cocky smile.

"I'm happy to hear that," Alice smiled back, not worried. "I would hate to see you become the kind of person you dislike the most. Then again, a change in personality never hurt anyone."

"Tell that to Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde," Fabian said matter-of-factly.

"One of your favorite books," Alice recalled. "A tale that speaks of the inner savage nature of humans...not many 13-years-old boys would find that interesting."

"What can I say? I was always ahead of the curb," Fabian gloated.

"Right," Alice sighed. "If you don't mind, I'm going to continue with my turn, that is unless you feel like interrupting me again."

Fabian just bowed, waving grandly as though allowing her to move on.

"I play my facedown, Fountain in the Garden," Alice revealed her card. "With this, I can heal my monsters after each battle, meaning they can't be destroyed as long as this remains on the field."

A beautiful fountain of perfectly marble appeared behind Alice. It stood at 12 feet, with hand-carved designs of flowers and fairies edged onto it. The water began to flow as soon as Alice was done, sparking in the light as though made of crystals. It overflowed, a soft rain falling on St. Joan and Demise. They sighed in relief as their wounds healed. After the rain stopped, they both glowed a sunshine-yellow, afterward standing completely healed and ready to fight.

"I don't remember you playing that card when we were children," Fabian noted.

"I didn't have it then. It was a gift," Alice said, staring at him right in the eye, "from Dr. Tetsuya."

Fabian's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but she saw it. At the same time, her friends sat back, heaving out their anxiety.

"Awesome, now Alice's monsters are safe," Tristan said.

"Yeah, but they're weaker than that dragon," Tea reminded him.

**Chaos Emperor Dragon, Envoy of the End LV8 [Dark, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500]**

** St. Joan LV7 [Light, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2000]**

** Demise, King of Armageddon LV8 [Dark, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000]**

"Even so, Alice will find a way out of it," Bakura said, sure she would win. "Alice is special. I believe in her."

"We all do," Yugi added, the others nodded.

As they tried to rally behind her as much as they could, Kaiba glanced over at Bakura. From the way he spoke, it was like Bakura seemed more emotional about Alice. It was like...he liked her...as more than a friend. That didn't sit right with Kaiba. He didn't mind Alice being around Yugi and his friends because that was all they were, friends. But he got the impression Bakura may have been different. Maybe he was over-thinking it. He was only just getting to know Alice, and she was his first real friend, could be he was being overprotective. Whatever the case, this was not the time nor place to be trying to figure it out. He would have plenty of time after the duel.

"I end my turn with another facedown," Alice said.

**Alice [LP: 4900]**

"Wonderful, my turn then," Fabian said as he drew. "Unfortunately, since I sacrificed my Belial, my Faustus Contract also loses it effect. A sad loss, but a manageable one. I will start my turn by playing a little something called Pot of Greed. I'm sure you're fairly familiar with it."

**Fabian [LP: 1100]**

"Obviously," Alice drolled.

"Now, I play the spell card, Deviant Chance," Fabian said as he placed the card. "With this in play, I can summon a Deviant token each time I play a magic card. Its LV and power increase 100 for every card I removed from play."

Giggling childishly, a monster appeared on the field. It looked like a thin child of 12-years-old, a boy, wearing a jester's outfit of black and white. The only color he had were his red lips and a star painted over one eye. He twirled around without a care in the world, bouncing on the dragon like a balloon, it's menacing appearance having no effect on him.

**Deviant Token [Dark, ATK: 800, DEF: 800]**

"And that's not all," Fabian continued. "I now activate yet another card I removed, a magic card called All The Merrier. This activates when I remove it from play and have Deviant Chance in play. The former enhances the latter's ability, meaning I can double my token's power. And he gets a friend."

Another token appeared on the field, laughing with glee with his twin.

**Deviant Token x2 [ATK: 1600, DEF: 1600]**

"Is it just me, or does it seem that this guy's strategy relies a lot on removing his cards from play?" Tristan commented.

"You're right, Tristan," Yugi said. "Fabian's strategy and entire way of dueling hinges on removing cards in order to activate them or play other cards with the removal of the cards. It seems even though he sacrifices cards, he stills finds uses for them when they're removed from the entire duel altogether. He knows how to take advantage of every chance he gets and never wastes his resources. That is the definition of efficient."

"What a sharp mind you have, King of Games," Stephan mused. "You look weak, but there's more to you than meets the eye, huh? I guess that's why you managed to save this world so many times, but this isn't like your other battles. Remember that."

"Stephan, are you actually giving advice to your enemy's friend?" Madeline asked in careful disbelief.

"Of course! I wouldn't want him to die without putting up a fight. That's just boring," he said with a huff.

They grimaced at the cruel tone in his voice.

"Now, how about we take some action here?" Fabian smiled. "My dragon will incinerate you monsters to nothing!"

The dragon prepared to attack, spreading its wings as it gained power. The tokes jumped out of the way, landing on either side and standing at the ready for the attack. Demise and St. Joan immediately jumped in front of Alice, more than willing to give their lives for her. Though they wouldn't really die, they would still feel the intense pain of the attack, as though they were dying. This was the part Alice hated the most, but her monsters were loyal to her till the very end. They loved her as she loved them. The dragon swung its head as it finally released the blast from its mouth. Yugi and the others could _feel_ the heat of the blast from where they sat. It was so hot, like an oven maxed to 100 times its normal function, the warmth touching their faces as it closed in on their friend. This was going to be bad.

Alice just stood there, no sign of fear in her eyes. Her hair blew as the blast drew closer and closer, Tea looking away in her panic, "I can't watch!"

"Alice!" Joey stood up from his seat, hating how useless he felt.

There was a huge explosion, wind blowing wildly. Everyone tried to see what had happened. Yugi looked up at her screen which displayed the duelists' lifepoints.

"It's okay!" he announced, the others wondering what he meant.

Looking up, they gasped as they too saw Alice's points remained untouched. A light shone on the field, St. Joan's sword glowing with power, the very power of the attack. She had actually absorbed it.

"Now how did that happen?" Fabian asked curiously.

"My magic card, Symphony," Alice explained. "It's still in play. Did you actually forget its effect is continuous?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I did," Fabian said a tad annoyed, realizing his mistake. "How did I let that happen?"

St. Joan smirked at his annoyance, holding her sword close to her.

**St. Joan [ATK: 5200]**

"Now then, I believe I will redirect that attack right back you. St. Joan, if you please," Alice motioned for her monster, who swung the sword with all her might, sending the blast right back at the dragon.

"Yes, game over!" Mokuba cheered.

"Not quite," Stephan chuckled wryly, the young boy confused.

"I activate the quick-play spell known as Shrink," Fabian placed the card on his disk with a smile. "This halves your monster's ATK. It also means St. Joan is destroyed as a result. I bid you adieu, la Pucelle."

**St. Joan [ATK: 2600]**

This time, the attack was absorbed by the Chaos Dragon, who threw it back at Alice and her monsters.

"Activate Waboku!" the facedown in front of Alice flipped up, a group of mages in blue robes appearance in front of the other monsters. "This prevents my monsters from being destroyed and ends your battle phase."

"Quick on the draw, are we?" Fabian teased.

"I gotta say, that girl is extremely lucky, huh?" Stephan said, waiting for a response and getting none. "Hey, I'm talking to you. Hey! Wha?"

The gang were barely hanging in there, holding their heads in anxiety.

"This is getting to be a little too much," Mai said, her hand over her chest.

"They kept going, and going, and I don't know whose going to win anymore!" Tristan yelled.

Joey just agreed with a nod as he held his head.

"I think I just had a heart attack," Bakura gasped.

"Me too," Tea moaned, her nerves frayed. "Um, Yugi? What do you think? Yugi?"

Tea was surprised to see him completely focused on the duel, unaffected no less, "That was good. Alice knew to anticipate his counter. He may have countered first, but now he has one less card to use against her later on. He's falling for it. But he's aware of it and trying not to."

"But Alice knows that," Kaiba added, wearing the same expression of focus as Yugi. "She has read his strategy well so far, she can adapt to his moves effortlessly. She just needs to keep a level head as she has been and the win will be hers."

"Let's hope so," Madeline sighed sadly.

"Maddie," Michael placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The others wondered what was going on.

"You guys, what is it?" Joey asked.

Madeline just looked at the duel with sad eyes, Michael holding a strong expression.

"I think it would be best for me to end my turn now," Fabian said in a gloating tone.

Alice didn't like it. Despite taking his time, he acted like he was going to win no matter what she did. But the truth was, whether she won this duel or not, it didn't matter anymore. Even if he beat her, it would do nothing.

"I draw," she said, her tone serious, eyes cold.

Yugi felt the goosebumps form on his skin, an iciness in the air. Looking at Alice, he could practically see it, the power seeping out of her very skin. She was done being nice, done with old times' sake, done with the fake smiles and considerate gestures, just done. Kaiba felt it to his very core, her power lifting into the air, touching everything and everyone. Most thought it was nothing more than the tension between the duelists. It wasn't warm, or gentle like Alice. It was a cold burn, shocking to the senses. He had never felt anything like it, and coming from sweet Alice, it would be a lie if he said he didn't feel significantly intimidated by it.

"Fine, have it your way!" Alice finally let go. "I honestly don't give a fuck what you do or want. If you think I'm going to hold back because we were friends once, you are so wrong! I get sick of games like this very easily, and I am not in the mood to put up with your bullshit! At least drop the act, because it's getting on my nerves."

They all stared at her aghast, Fabian's eyes widening. Where did that foul language come from?

"She's getting mad," Michael said calmly.

"Getting? She already is! No, she's pissed!" Madeline yelled, her arms motioning at the field. "I knew this would happen."

"It's better that it does. She needs to let it out, it's healthy," Michael pointed out.

"So this is normal?" Joey asked in disbelief.

Both nodded.

"This is tame considering how worse she can really be," Madeline said, her chin on her hand.

"How bad can it be?" Mai inquired.

"One day you'll see," Michael replied instead, his voice holding a touch of somberness.

At that, Mokuba looked up at his brother, who kept his eyes on Alice. Looking at her himself, Mokuba didn't know what else to say. He could be supportive, he could be nice, but no matter what he said, only Alice could answer the questions Kaiba had. Mokuba just hoped she would come out of this duel fine.

"I summon The Agent of Wisdom, Mercury!" Alice set her card.

A blue light fell on the field as the angel descended. He was lanky, but toned, with turquoise skin, thin black patterns along his arms and face. He wore blue robes, much like Jupiter, only his chest was covered. There were metal bands on his wrists and just below his shoulders. He appeared to be bald, with a strange blue cap on top, metal outlining it. His blue wings fanned as he landed, holding a large, yellow spell-book close to him.

**The Agent of Wisdom, Mercury LV4 [Light, ATK: 0, DEF: 1700]**

"I play Devil's Fiddle," she sharply placed the card on the disk. "Let me explain how this works. For every Light-Attribute I have placed thus far, Demise gains 500 ATK points."

**Demise, King of Armageddon [ATK: 4400]**

Fabian just watched as she went on with her turn, knowing what was coming next.

"Demise," the monster readied to attack, all too happy as it grinned wider than before. "Rid the field of his dragon! For good!"

Demise lifted his ax with both hands, intending on letting the attack be stronger than it needed to be. He was getting payback for his queen, and his mistress. The ax was engulfed in shadows, tints of yellow shining. He roared as he released the immense attack. The Deviant tokens jumped out of the way as the attack neared.

"Wait! Why is she going after the dragon? Those tokens are weakest and would take more damage than he would," Joey asked confused.

"It has nothing to do with damage," Michael said. "It's about sending a message...to a certain few watching."

"A message?" Mokuba quirked his eyebrow, not sure what was going on.

"Subtle, isn't she?" Stephan scoffed.

Fabian created a barrier as the blast hit his dragon. The dragon roared in pain as the dark flames surrounded it. Fabian's lifepoints began to fall. As her friends smiled for her victory, Alice kept a blank stare on Fabian. His barrier began to break, like glass under great pressure.

"No more games, huh?" Fabian smirked. "Very well, as you wish, Alice."

The flames started to carry the dragon to the pits of the graveyard when it extended its claw and grabbed a hold of Demise.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Joey jumped in his seat, Tristan doing the same.

"It's about damn time!" Stephan laughed arrogantly.

"What's going on?" Mai said, watching as Demise was dragged down.

"You wanted no more games, Alice, and I will grant you your wish," Fabian spoke confidently, arms spread dramatically. "You can win the duel, but you will lose so much more still!"

Demise struggled to free himself, St. Joan and Mercury trying to reach him but held back by the fire. Alice just stood still, just watching. How far he had fallen...life was insignificant to him, how sad it was that she had always known that but didn't want to admit it.

"You always...underestimated everyone," Alice said softly. "Always looking down on everyone, especially your friends. They all thought you were joking around, nothing more. But some of use saw different. You always have to be the best, don't you, Fabian?"

He blinked, her words taking him by aback. Not a few moments ago, she was fired up, ready to beat him down. Now, she seemed so fragile and weak.

"You'll never see it," Alice sighed, a small light sparking from the fire. "You'll never understand it, how weak you are, in comparison to everyone else."

Fabian looked in shock as the light burst from the fire, Demise free, pulled up by none other than Ruin herself.

"Ruin? How?" Yugi gasped.

Ruin was glowing, looking kindly at her king. His face changed, cracking, revealing it to be a mask. Underneath, he had long, flowing black hair and the most dazzling brown eyes. His skin was pale, and he held a small smile of relief as he looked upon his bride.

"This is what we meant," Madeline cried out in joy. "How when we play, things are different, for both the bad and the good."

Kaiba didn't know how to react. Alice was basically breaking every rule of the game, and he didn't care! It was amazing, how sure of herself she was, how she maintained her cool. Was she really real? Could someone like this really exist? Apparently so.

"Do you want to continue, or submit now with grace? It's your choice. You decide, 'old friend'," the way she emphasized the last of it stung.

It had been only a few years, but Alice had become stronger. Fabian had hoped their friendship counted for something, apparently, he was wrong. Very wrong. As smart as he was, that was one subject of his life that he did very poorly at. Letting his guard down, the broken barrier shattered, and with it, his lifepoints.

**Fabian [LP: 0]**

"The winner...Alice Nightingale!" the commissioner announced, the crowd roaring with excitement.

"See you around, Fabian," Alice waved as she turned around and walked away, her monsters bowing before her as they disappeared from the field.

"She won!" Bakura cheered.

"Yeah, that's right! She kicked his ass!" Joey laughed.

"He went down! Hard!" Tristan added.

"Yeah he did!" Mokuba high-fived him.

As the audience cheered her victory, and her fellow duelists, Alice kept her strong face on, but inside, her heart ached more than ever. Fabian walked away in the opposite direction, and she didn't look back at him. She couldn't anymore. He was part of all of this, he knew where Dr. Tetsuya was, he knew who was behind it. But more than anything, whatever chance there had been for their friendship to be saved, it died the moment he left Exia, and joined the man who had wanted all who she loved dead. Johan.

* * *

><p>Drake looked at the screen heavy with worry. He would give anything to be there for her, but he had returned to Exia for a reason. Watching as the commissioner went over the details of the different duels that went on, Drake let out a deep sigh. How could it have come to this? Fabian had always had a bright future, but instead of looking for a better life, the young man fell back into the same darkness that had taken his family.<p>

"It's like the past repeating itself, isn't it?" Odette said as she stepped into his office.

"I fear it is," Drake said melancholy. "I should have done something before."

"But you didn't," she set down her work on the desk. "Drake, you know better than anyone how fate loves to toy with people's lives. Fabian is one to fight it, not knowing he is more a puppet to it than anyone of us."

He said nothing, knowing she was right.

"Drake, will she really be alright?" Odette glanced at the screen with concern. "Shouldn't you go?"

Drake gasped in shock, a look of terror on his face, "What?! You actually want me to go?! Seriously?!"

"Ah, shut up!" Odette frowned annoyed. "Even I can see how much she needs you. You're one of the few Alice will listen to. And right now, she needs to hear your reassuring voice."

Drake contemplated her words. He knew Odette was right. As open as she was with her emotions, there were some matters Alice rather keep to herself, and rarely shared with anyone else outside her parents, brother and Drake. It was rare, but he knew when that happened, it was something truly serious.

"I can do more good here," Drake finally said, Odette blinking in surprise.

"Are you serious now?" she questioned cautiously. "You never turn down a chance to leave work, especially when it's to help your 'children'. Why would you leave her alone when she needs you so?"

"Because she isn't alone," Drake gave her clever smile. "In fact, she has never been more safe than now. Her new friends are very special to her."

"Yes, I know," Odette dropped her arms with an exasperated breath. "They saved the world many times, they are allies of the Nameless Pharaoh, and have allies in the Spirit World...but she has only known them for a few months. How is that enough time to get to know someone, really know them? They cannot have had that much of an impact on Alice like you say."

"I recall you only knew Alice for less time and willingly risked your life for hers without a second thought," Drake reminded her.

Odette stuttered, not sure how to retort, "That was different! W-we were at war, and-and people were dying l-left and right! She was a child! Was I supposed to just leave her there?"

"No, but you were not so grown-up yourself. You're only a few years older then her, remember?"

Odette's words fumbled as she tried to argue back, but soon enough, she knew there was no point to it. He was right, as much as she disliked to admit it. She had known Alice for little time, but in that short span, had grown so attached to her. It was like from the moment Alice entered her life, Odette could see there something about the young girl, the way she smiled, how brightened her cloudy world. Odette had not been in the best of shape when she had met the Nightingales, and was apprenhensive when first meeting them, after all, these were the same Nightingales everyone feared. But meeting the young heiress...she could see her previous thoughts were wrong.

"I suppose you're right," she sighed.

"I know you don't believe she will be alright. You don't know her friends as she does, but _believe _me, she is in good hands," Drake chuckled.

* * *

><p>"What...the...hell...was...that?" Stephan glared at his partner.<p>

They were currently hiding out in the closed-off section of the park, a perfect place to be left alone.

"What do you mean?" Fabian said, too busy with his tablet to look up.

"You were primed for a victory, you had her exactly where you needed," the older man started. "I know you had more moves to make. Why didn't you activate your tokens' special ability?"

Fabian didn't answer. Truth was, he could have turned the duel around as his tokens' ability enabled him to deal damage to his opponent directly equal to their combined ATK.

"Plus, I know for certain you had another All The Merrier card in hand. You could have removed it from play all that time but didn't. Why? Why would you not when you were so close?"

"It has never been about winning duels or this tournament," Fabian replied strangely distant. "I have only been playing the part I was assigned. Nothing more."

"Bullshit," Stephan snapped. "I know more about you than anyone else in our little group, more than I am comfortable with, but I do. So, I know you were acting like you were more than willing to lose that duel. She saw it too, the girl. I don't like her, but that doesn't mean I don't see how smart she is. Maybe you forgot that after all this time."

Fabian kept his eyes on the bright screen, stopping as he flipped through the files he had gathered. He wasn't really reading the information, he didn't really care for it at the moment. As much as he hated how Stephan knew so much about him, it did help him get things in perspective. Stephan was better at handling emotions than Fabian was.

"I have never seen you act like this," Stephan eyed him carefully, "behaving so...human-like. It's kind of weird."

"I am human," Fabian stated monotone.

"Yeah right! Biology-wise, yeah, but I act more human than you do, and that's saying something," Stephan said as he made comfortable on a discarded chair. "Look, Master Johan is going to find out sooner or later, and better it be sooner from you than later from someone else, like Claudia. I would call her a bitch, but that would be insulting to my kind."

"She's an insult to humanity too if it makes you feel any better," Fabian smiled lightly. "I have never met someone so selfish. And that is coming from someone who has been around some pretty selfish people."

"Good thing she isn't going to make it through this," Stephan said cruelly. "You and I both know she won't last long if she keeps acting that way. As loyal as she is to Master Johan, there is someone else she is far more loyal to: herself."

"Everyone knows her death is inevitable," Fabian added, sitting opposite Stephan on a piece of slab. "People like her don't last long after their use is less of a use. Which is why you and I are on better standing than her. I believe deep down, even she knows it but blindly, and naively, refuses to accept it. She is such a fool."

"Master Johan believes so too," Nyles said as he walked up to them from out of nowhere.

"Ah, man! Nyles, use a new cologne! That one is killing my nose!" Stephan whined as he ran to the far end of the room, holding his nose as tight as he could.

"I will do so after the mission is done," Nyles nodded with blank eyes.

"Nyles, what happened to you?" Fabian laughed heartily. "You're a mess!"

Nyles looked down at his person, noting how dirty his clothes were, "I was on assignment, retrieving Ms. Valentine, when I was thwarted by one of the Nightingales' allies."

"We figured as much when we saw her being dragged along by the Featherstone girl," Stephan said nasally.

"I can finish my assignment with no problem now with this new information," Nyles brought up.

"No, no, the Nightingales will surely be expecting you," Fabian waved the idea away. "For the time being, scout out our new prey. I want everything to be in place."

"Yes, Lord Fabian," Nyles bowed before disappearing again.

"Damn, even after he's gone, it still smells," Stephan said, still holding his nose.

"Let's it call a day," Fabian said as he put away his tablet. "We've done enough."

Stephan glanced unsure at his partner, "Again, you go making assumptions you've got no real backing to. Seriously, kid, and you're supposed to be this great genius, but you have no real grasp in matters of the heart. In that department, you are way behind."

Fabian pondered what he meant as they walked away.

* * *

><p>She stared at her drink, gently swirling the straw. Her mind closed off to everything but her thoughts, she failed to see the obvious worry her friends wore. After her duel, they had decided to rest for the time being, the time between duels longer as less and less competitors were still in the game. They had all come up to her with big smiles and open arms, but Alice had not returned their jubilation. She had tried, giving them an appreciative smile, but her mind was clearly elsewhere. They wondered what they could do to cheer her up, but nothing came to mind. They couldn't ask Michael, as he had left to speak with Drake in private. Kaiba had returned to his office, trying to process what had happened, Mokuba in tow, trying to keep his brother calm.<p>

"We need to do something." Mai whispered. "Now."

"And what do you suggest?" Tea said, leaning in as everyone else did. "I've never seen Alice depressed before, not like this. None of us have."

"Well, we can't just do nothing. This is Alice, she would be thinking up something if it were anyone of us," Joey pointed out.

"I wish it were that simple," Madeline joined in. "There's a lot more behind this than you know."

They looked at her with intrigue.

Madeline sighed, giving her cousin a side-look, seeing her in her own little world, "I know I shouldn't be telling you guys any of this, but in order for you understand why Alice is so affected by this, you need to know about her past with Fabian, and his past with Exia."

"What do you mean, Madeline?" Yugi asked, sensing the dread in her voice. "What happened? You make it sound like it was something grave."

"It is more than that," Madeline looked down at her lap, too filled with shame to look at them.

Not that long ago, she had been so full of energy and joy. The way her aura just dampened told them how serious this was.

"The truth is..." but she stopped, feeling it instantly.

"What? What happened? Don't just tease us like that! I hate it!" Tristan complained.

"Madeline?" Bakura asked as she stood up and looked at Alice.

Only thing was... "She's gone."

"What?" they looked over, Alice nowhere to be seen. "WHAT?!"

"How did she leave without us noticing?" Mai said, looking around for any sign of the young girl.

"This is Alice we're talking about," Yugi reminded them. "Remember how well Michael sneaks up on us?"

They sweat-dropped as they recalled said-incident.

"We should go find her!" Bakura said, getting ready to dash away at any minute.

"No, there's no need for that," Madeline sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Joey almost yelled. "Alice needs us. We gotta find her."

"You can try, but I doubt you will," Madeline scoffed. "When Alice doesn't want to be found, no one can find her. The only ones who can find her are Michael and their parents. And I don't see any of them around."

They took in what she said. They weren't used to Alice being so distant and sad, but then again, they had only known her for a short time. Wondering what to do next, they were surprised to see Yugi suddenly walking away.

"Yugi, where are you going?" Tea asked.

"Looking for Alice," he responded.

"I already told you, you won't find her," Madeline said.

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't try," Yugi looked back her, taking her aback by his strong stance. "I know there are things about Alice I have yet to know, we all do, but the things I do know make me think that even though she may want to be alone, she really doesn't. People run to escape their problems, no matter how powerful they are. Eveyone deals with it. For Alice, whenever we needed her, she always found the time to help us. We should at least try to do the same. And even if she does turn us down, at the very least, she will still know we care enough to try. That is all anyone really needs to know."

Madeline looked at him astonished. How could someone he barely knew mean that much to him? How could he have that much faith? She thought there were only a few who could be so selfless, yet now...

"Will you please help us find her?" Yugi said. "You know her better than we do. Together we could really do it."

Madeline thought about it, looking around at them. They seemed to ask her with their eyes the same thing. And they held that same fire Yugi did. She could say she knew one thing for certain about him...he was one hell of a motivator.

She relented, "Fine, I can give it a shot."

"YES!" they smiled.

"Let's get to it!" Tristan cheered.

"Right, Madeline, can you think of anything that could help us?" Bakura inquired.

"My best guess would be..." Madeline closed her eyes as she thought, "...Alice would go somewhere secluded, where no one would bother. It would be hard to get into, and with her skills, a cinch for her to hide in. A place overlooked by most...that's what I think."

"It's a start," Yugi nodded. "I'll give Mokuba a call and see if he can help us out."

As they headed out in their own teams, Madeline thought of something else, "Oh! There's something else. You know how Alice loves anything fun and crazy? Look for anything that may fall into the same category as what I told you. It will narrow down the places we can look for her."

They nodded thanks and went their separate ways. Yugi and Madeline led the way with Tea, while Joey, Tristan, and Bakura headed in the opposite direction. Madeline pulled out her phone on the way, hoping Michael could help out. Even though he was busy with Exia business, he would never be too busy to help his little sister, even if she refused him.

* * *

><p>Mokuba looked through the video in front of him with sharp eyes, taking in every move, every card played. He grimaced as Fabian made a fatal attack, his opponent none the wiser to his true intentions. But looking through the duels, the young boy could see how different Fabian had been from his duels with strangers as he had been with Alice. Maybe it had to do with their childhood together that made him act that way. Still, even Mokuba could see there something very wrong about him. Looking up from his computer, Mokuba gave his brother a sympathetic look, who was currently pouring through great amounts of work. It always amazed Mokuba how much Kaiba could do in so little time. It was an advantage to being a workaholic.<p>

"Seto?" he asked with as much courage as he could, knowing Kaiba wasn't in the mood to talk.

"What, Mokuba?" Kaiba said distracted.

Mokuba wanted to get it out, but knowing what it would scared him, but still, "You should go talk to her."

That got his attention.

"Excuse me?" Kaiba asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what," Mokuba said. "Go talk with Alice, in person, not on the phone."

"I don't have time for that," Kaiba said coldly. "She won, she should be happy. Everyone else is."

"Was she?" Mokuba questioned, placing his laptop to the side and walking over to his brother. "She wasn't smiling, not really. You've seen how big and warm her smile is, Seto. Alice isn't happy. She's really sad."

"And what do you suggest I do about it? Leave all this work undone, head out there and be her Knight-in-Shining Armor? Because she doesn't one, and she certainly doesn't need me," Kaiba snapped. "She's a Nightingale. What can I do, anyway? Go ask Yugi and his friends to help her, she actually cares about them. I can't do anything for her."

"You know that's not true!" Mokuba stomped angrily, catching Kaiba a bit off guard. "Alice does care about you, A LOT! And she does need you, she needs all of us, but I think...I think she needs you a little more."

Mokuba heaved out a heavy sigh. It was a lot of emotion coming out all of a sudden, but Mokuba knew it was good to let it out. He knew Alice would agree with him.

"Seto," he looked at his brother with doe eyes, "you need her too."

"What?" Kaiba stared at him incredulously. "No, I don't. I don't anyone but you, Mokuba. I was fine before I met her, and I am fine now."

"No, you're not," the boy shook his head, his wild, black-blue mane fluttering a bit. "Seto...she makes you smile."

Kaiba couldn't say anything more. He couldn't. As much as he wanted to disagree, he couldn't, because he knew his little brother was right. After finding out who Alice really was, Kaiba would find it hard not to admit how distant he felt from her. She belonged to a whole different world than his. Where he had risen to gain power, she had been born into it. Where he had to prove his worth, she had inherited something far worse: her family's legacy. The Nightingales were powerful, feared, respected, intimidating...theirs was a life not many could live through. Add the secrecy to said lives...what could Seto Kaiba, an orphan boy who had no one but his brother, have to offer to the daughter of one of the most powerful nobles in the world?

"What can I do, Mokie?" Kaiba asked, not certain he would get an answer. "She's beyond me."

Mokuba was surprised by how...weak his brother sounded. This wasn't easy for Kaiba, and he knew it.

"Just go," Mokuba said what came to mind. "Now. Right now. Don't think, just do it."

Kaiba was touched by Mokuba's belief in him. When no one else could get him to do something, Mokuba could. Besides, if he didn't do it, Mokuba would be on him about it for who knew how long.

"Fine, I'm going," Kaiba sighed, not so confident on the inside but looking it on the outside.

"AWESOME! Don't you worry about a thing! I'll let Roland know to take care of this," Mokuba called out as Kaiba strode out of his office.

Beaming proudly, Mokuba jumped into his brother's chair, spinning around, when his phone rang, "Hello? Oh, hey, Yugi! What's up?"

* * *

><p>"What can I do now?" Alice asked, no one around to answer her.<p>

Lost in her thoughts, she looked down at the placid, blue pond in front of her. Leaning against a tree, she looked up at the stars, almost real. The pond was in the center of it, a forest surrounding it, almost real. She liked it here, so quiet and peaceful. She wanted to just close her eyes and drift away to sweet sleep. She wished it wasn't so complicated, or rather, that people didn't make it so complicated. She knew Fabian did it all for a good reason, he always did, but this time, even though she understood his nature, it still made no sense. Fabian was all about his work, she had known since they met. But he never went so far for results. It had hit her, hard, that he was responsible for it all, that he had been the one creating those Mischiefs. Those poor people, those children...what had happened to him?

She could do like a normal person and blame it all on Stephan and his horrible influence, but she wasn't that way. As bad as Stephan was, and he was pretty bad, he was not at fault here. Part of her had known from long ago, it was only natural for Fabian to become so pulled into his work, but rather than going the route of her father and her friend Jensen, he had fallen down a darker path. The results mattered more than anything, more than life itself. Would he use her too? Would she become another one of his guinea pigs if she let her guard down? Sadly, Alice knew she probably would. Gazing at the calm pond, her eyes glazing with held in tears, she felt her heart tearing at her.

"Should I do it?" she whispered, her voice hoarse. "Can I do it?"

What she was asking herself made her stomach churn. It was only natural to ask.

"Kill Fabian..." her tears finally broke through, falling along her face.

As she thought about it, she finally broke. Letting out a choked cry, she curled up, letting it out. They had been through so much together, fought together, laughed, lived...and now he was making her decided his fate. Fabian was so thoughtless sometimes...

"I have to!" she sobbed. "I have to! I am a Heartmeister, I am a Nightingale! I have to!"

"Have to what?" her head snapped up, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Seto," she breathed, her tears still falling.

Kaiba was not comfortable seeing her like that, so insecure and torn. She was worse than that time at the park hospital. She immediately looked away.

"How did you find me?" she asked, her voice surprisingly clear.

"Mokuba got a call from Yugi saying you had run off. It wasn't hard to find you when I reminded them you have your duel disk on," Kaiba answered, walking up to her with care.

"I disabled it," she said with her back turned, pointing at her disk as it laid a few feet from her.

"We tracked its last activity and narrowed it a bit from there," Kaiba said as he got closer. "How I found you...your cousin said something about how you like secluded places you feel comfortable in. This place can only be access through a series of automated doors only I can open. Easy enough."

"Aren't you clever?" she sniffled a tad sarcastic.

She wasn't in a good mood. He could tell she was irritable, and this was the first time he had seen her get mad.

"Alice..." Kaiba sighed, just standing by her, not knowing what to do.

"What?" she said a bit angry. "Seto, why are you here? Don't you have a company to run? Not being very responsible here, Mr. Big CEO."

Ouch, that hurt. But he couldn't back down. He had to try, just thinking about what Yugi would say. That didn't make Kaiba want to throw up. He groaned in disgust.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, seeing the look on his face.

"Just thinking about what Yugi would say right now. He is too bright and happy, makes me gag sometimes," Kaiba admitted. "The power of friendship, you have to believe in the cards, we can do this together, blah, blah, blah...gets on my nerves."

"He's just being nice," Alice told him.

"Yeah, I know, I'm still learning here, remember?" Kaiba said as he sat down.

"Hmm, right," Alice said, wiping her tears. "I'm sorry for my rude behavior. I shouldn't take it out on you."

"You're upset because your psycho friend is hurting people to end the world, rule the world, change the world, whatever one of those," Kaiba listed.

Alice let out a chortled laugh, "Can it be all of the above?"

"Sure, why not? Bad guys do whatever they want."

"Right," she smiled a bit, Kaiba glad she was relaxing. "It really could be any of those. I thought I knew Fabian, that I could tell what his next move would be. I was naïve."

"Alice," Kaiba began.

"I think you of all people would agree," Alice sighed, running a hand through her hair, pulling off the headband and letting her fringe fall over her face. "I should have known better. I was raised better than that. My father always warns me to keep my mind sharp and my heart hard whenever this sort of thing happens...when one of our own turns on us."

"It sounds like he speaks from experience," Kaiba noted.

"In our line of work, it's bound to happen," she looked down at her headband, fiddling with it. "We try our best to prevent, but sometimes, we're just not good enough."

"Hmm, even the mighty Nightingales make mistakes, I am shocked," Kaiba teased her.

She just blanched at him, "I could do without the sarcasm."

"Too bad, two can play that game," he pointed as she had been acting the same just moments before.

"Ugh, fine! I get it, I was rude. I apologized, didn't I?"

"You did, for how you acted just now, not for what you have been keeping from us."

"What?" she looked confused.

Then it hit her.

"Oh, that," she glanced down with a tinge of shame. "I should have mentioned it before. I just forgot to."

"Yeah, I figured," Kaiba scoffed.

Now it was his turn to be mad. And she was going to let him. He had taken her crap, after all.

"It's a sorry excuse, I am aware of it," she looked up, her eyes distant as they remained on the docile water. "I can't say anything to make up for it, only I'm sorry."

"You could also answer my questions," Kaiba told her, his gaze cold.

She didn't have to turn around to see the sour expression he wore. She let out a small laugh.

"I will," Alice said, still staring at the water. "Ask away."

He blinked. That was unexpected. Eying her carefully, Kaiba could see Alice meant it: she really was going to answer his questions, whatever they were. Actually getting what he wanted, he was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to ask first. He had expected Alice to deny everything and avoid the subject altogether. But here she was, ready to give him the answers he was looking for. Normally, he had to fight, tooth and nail sometimes, just to get answers. He wasn't used to this.

"Take your time," she said softly, breaking him from his thoughts. "I will wait for you."

His heart skipped a beat, he had to admit it because of how powerful it had felt. The way Alice said that...there was more meaning behind it than there normally would be. She would wait for him. Taking it in, he turned away, if only for Alice not to see how awkward he looked, at least he thought so. After about five minutes of silence, Alice started fidgeting.

"Um, I know I said I would wait, but we don't have all day. Plus, I just realized I really, really got to pee!" she said as she tried not to think about. "Bad idea coming here, all that water."

Kaiba just stared at her in disbelief. Suddenly, he roared with laughter.

"It's not funny! I got to go bad!" Alice whined.

He kept laughing, wiping away the tears that came out from laughing so hard, "Yeah, it is! You're the most random, strange, unbelievable person I have ever met!"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" she quirked her eyebrow.

"Yes," Kaiba nodded, "very much so. Alice."

They looked at each other, their eyes meeting. He smiled warmly at her, petting her cheek lightly. The touch of his fingers sent goosebumps all over Alice. She knew she blushing, and turned away. But he wouldn't let her.

"Don't," he ordered, only in a kind tone. "Look at me."

It felt unusual for him yet right. Alice timidly looked up. His hand still on her cheek, how soft her skin was, he didn't know what was doing. It was so unlike him, but it felt so natural.

"Seto," she breathed out, her eyes sparkling.

He felt the words form on their own, and gladly let them loose, "You can wait for me, so I can wait for you."

She stared at him with wet eyes, realizing what he meant. The sadness returning, she fell into his arms, letting herself a moment of weakness, yet again in his embrace. Kaiba held her close. It was more than the past now. What he felt for her had started to form then, and now, in the present, it was taking its real shape: love. It had always been love, he had just been too scared to say it. Yes, the great Seto Kaiba afraid of a four-letter word, but it was what it meant, what it held, that scared him.

"Seto," she cried, "...help me."

She really did need him. He buried his face in her silky hair, the subtle scent of flowers filling his nose. He really didn't want to let go.

From a distance, the young boy quietly signaled his friends, "Back, back!"

Yugi nodded at Mokuba as he and Tea walked back the way they had come. Mokuba had led them to the indoor garden, having a thought where Alice might be. He had been right, and could not smile any bigger if he wanted to.

"It's really happening," he looked up with hands clapped together as he prayed. "I'm going to be an uncle. Thank you!"

Outside, Yugi and Tea smiled at each other.

"I'm so happy for them," Tea said.

"Yeah, but we should get back," Yugi said, walking away fast. "The others may get suspicious and find us here. Some of them may not take this very well."

"Right," Tea giggled, imagining the looks that would be on Joey and Tristan if that were to occur.

Though worried of what would come after the duel between Alice and the one named Fabian, and it was sure to be big, Yugi felt his heart lightened a bit. Knowing Kaiba was finally finding that one thing that could make him truly happy, Yugi sensed many good things coming their way, along with the bad. Now, he just had to make Joey and Tristan, along with Bakura, didn't find out yet about Alice and Kaiba. For a long time. This was not going to be easy.

**OMG, it is done! Thank goodness, I was killing myself for not updating sooner, but the brain kind of shuts down when you work 12-13 hours a day between two jobs. I know I complain a lot about my work, but many of you understand where I'm coming from. Others, after you graduate, will too. But anyhoo, I am just happy to update when I can, and I am forever grateful to those of you who stay with me through this. You guys make it totally worth it. Thank you.**

**Cards I Made Up:**

** Fountain in the Garden [Trap Card]: While this remains on the field, your monsters cannot be destroyed in battle. You can heal your monsters of battle damage at the end of the battle phase.**

** Deviant Chance [Magic Card]: Summon a token each time you play a magic card. Increase their LV by and ATK by 100 for every card removed from play.**

** All The Merrier [Magic Card]: This can only be activated when it has been removed from play and Deviant Chance is in play. Double the ATK and DEF of each Deviant Token in play for each token on the field.**

** Devil's Fiddle [Magic Card]: For every Light-attribute monster played throughout the duel thus far, increase the ATK of one Dark-attribute monster by 500 for each monster.**

**Please review, because it makes me so happy!**

**Preview: Alice and Michael share their past with their friends, and reveal who Johan was, just as he readies for his re-entrance into the world once more.**


	27. Chapter 27: A Shadow Over The Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the franchise. This fan fiction is merely for entertainment purposes and not my own profit.**

**Author's Note: I LIVE! Hey, hey, hey y'all! Did you miss me? Because I missed you. I apologize immensely for my super tardiness in updating, but so much has happened! First of all, in the last year, my mom was detained and just a few months ago was deported. I was very depressed about it and my sister was taken away by her dad because he's her legal guardian, not me. It has been rough and my motivation for writing has been diminished. I hope to remedy that soon. But my mom is okay now, in Mexico with family, safe and sound. She was one of my biggest supporters in my writing, so not having her here has been hard. Thank you guys for staying with me all this time, it has definitely been helping me through it all. As a thanks, here is a super long chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 26: A Shadow Over The Light

There was a calm that sounded through the room, the constant beeping of computers and hardrives breaking through the quiet. There stood one man in the dim room with his back to the rest of it. He wore the standard white labcoat as he concentrated on his experiment. A flash of sparkling blue lit up the room time and time again. He was tall and very pale skin with a slender built. He remained focused on his work, the dark giving him a better way of examining the substance he was "playing" with. With no other light, he was able to discern certain characteristics that belonged to the material alone. He remained in his spot even after hearing the first soft buzzer, someone at the door. He had made it so the buzzer wasn't so obnoxious in sound as normally but still reminded him of guests. He didn't move after the second or third time, only because he was making sure of encase the material in a glass dome for safety reasons.

Once he was done, pulled off his goggles and gloves, "Come in."

The door wasn't locked, but there was a sign on the door that asked visitors to ring the buzzer before coming in. It was a safety precaution for everyone.

"Sir, I have the footage you asked for," an older man in a butler's uniform came in, holding a tablet in his hand.

"Thank you, Isaac," the younger man said, taking the tablet from him. "How did it go?"

"From an overall view or my own personal view, milord?" Isaac asked as the man started looking through the video.

"Yours, if you don't mind."

"I believe it went as well as we could have hoped for," Isaac began. "Lady Alice did wonderfully and behaved as is expected of a Nightingale. A little too much towards the end."

"And I wouldn't think anything less of her," the man smiled, laughing at a certain part. "OH! That's a good girl!"

Isaac leaned in, catching a glimpse of the footage, "Oh yes, that part is my personal favorite."

"Oh, Alice," the man sighed, his deep-blue eyes gleaming with sympathy. "I wish I could make it okay again. I don't ever want to see you so hurt, but as a part of growing up and as a Nightingale, it is an inevitability."

Running a hand through his snow-white hair, it felt like a knife bludgeoning into his stomach as he saw the ache on her face. It was not easy, fighting one who was once your friend. Gabriel Nightingale knew that all too well.

"Lord Gabriel, will you go to her?" Isaac asked.

"No, I won't," he said, walking to the switch and lighting up the room, the light revealing how young yet tired he appeared. "She has Michael and Drake. Besides, she's stronger than she looks."

"Yes, she is," Isaac agreed. "Lady Artemis and yourself raised those children very well."

"Well, as a parent, I can do only so much," Gabriel chuckled, watching as his daughter smiled into the camera. "She is my little girl, after all. And I will always be there for her."

* * *

><p>Alice squirmed in her bed as the first rays of the day hit her face. She grumbled angrily as she tried to get comfortable. She curled up into a ball, finally able to go back to sleep, when her alarm when off. It rang loudly, as though saying "WAKE UP!" She groaned as it went on, trying to ignore it.<p>

"Go away," she said groggily.

But it wouldn't. She was highly tempted to destroy the clock with her scythe, but her father had restored it as a birthday present. She couldn't. So it kept ringing, blaring through the room. Her father had made sure it would do that since she always had a hard time getting up in the morning, even as a child.

"ALICE!" Michael slammed her door open. "TURN THAT THING OFF AND GET UP ALREADY! NOW!"

Everyone in the house was shocked by his yelling, as he was always so collected. They stayed on their best as not to anger him further. It was rare, but they knew what to expect whenever he was close to a deadline. Michael would become highly irritable in those times, as he felt the pressure of delivering for his readers the best as he always promised and did. He had a plentiful amount of patience, but something like Alice's alarm blaring through the house would suddenly drain it. He slammed the door closed, marching back to his room and slamming that door too. Alice just ignored it all. She was used to it and could care less. As the alarm kept yelling at her, she relented, sitting up with a huff and punching her fists on the cushy covers. Her hair was splayed from her constant tossing the night before. The dream again.

She gazed blankly at the door, sitting like a child woken up like her angry mother, in this case substituted by her older brother. While still gazing at the door, she slowly lifted her hand and gently turned off the clock. Placing the hand back in its resting place by her leg, her eyes remained the same dull expression they always wore whenever she awoke from the recurring dream, which was turning into a reminding nightmare with each night. It didn't help she had faced Fabian in a duel a few days ago, her heart still heavy from the encounter. She had felt at ease as she had cried in Kaiba's arms, letting out loud sobs as the pain stabbed at her. She needed it, to be human, to let out all the ache and frustration she kept inside. If she didn't, she would be like a doll, hard and cold, losing control whenever it was the worst time to do so.

She let her head droop, too mentally exhausted to get up from out of the comforting embrace of her covers, where she wanted to just stay all day some times, "Alice..."

She didn't seem to hear him as he walked in, this time gently opening the door. Michael gave her a somber glance, sensing what was wrong. He closed the door, walking to the bed and taking his seat next to her. Alice didn't react to the dip in the bed from his weight, but he still placed a loving arm around her, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"Alice," Michael said again, his voice soft. "I'm sorry for my behavior. I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay," she finally said, fiddling with the hem of her sheets. "You're under a lot of pressure right now. I understand."

"It is still no excuse," Michael sighed, petting her head now. "I should have controlled myself. You have been going through so much recently. My bad attitude won't help."

"Michael, it's fine," she managed to a small smile.

He felt his natural instinct as her older brother take over, seeing the tiredness in her eyes, "Alice, how many times have you had that dream?"

"Oh, my dear brother," she held his hand as it stopped on top of her head. "How you worry for me."

He gave her a stern look that said "Tell me now". She obliged him.

"It's happened almost every night now."

His widening eyes were all she needed to see how serious this was. She knew it; she just didn't want to acknowledge it for the time being. Now she didn't have much choice.

"Alice, why didn't you tell me?' he was mad, but not at her.

"Because I hate it when you worry about me," Alice admitted sadly. "I don't want to add to everything you have to deal with. You have done so much for me!"

"Alice!" Michael took her into his arms, holding her tightly as though she would vanish. "You don't have to do this alone! You have me, Drake, mom and dad, your friends, everyone at Exia! I know you're overwhelmed by what happened with Fabian, but don't let him or anyone else get into your head like that. Otherwise, they already won."

Alice stiffened at his words. He was right, he always was. She was letting her emotions get the better of her. Taking a deep breath, she hugged him back. Where would she be without her beloved brother? He was one of few who helped keep her together, whom she could talk to without putting up a front. She didn't think she would ever be like this with her new friends, not yet anyway. Like with Michael, she didn't want to burden them with her problems. But she was happy to have them, they made her smile and accepted her. Those were two things her mother had told her to look in someone who would be a lifelong friend, a real friend.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime, my dear sister," Michael chuckled.

Alice closed her eyes, relaxing for a bit. She felt going to sleep now wouldn't be so bad. And she hadn't had the dream _every _night.

"Hmm, weird," she said to herself.

"What is it?"

"Remember how I said I had the dream almost every night?" Michael nodded as she went on. "For a few nights, I didn't."

"That's good, but I can tell there is something more to it," he added.

"It's nothing, really," she smiled assuringly. "I didn't really do anything different those days."

"Maybe someone you saw," Michael suggested. "Someone with a positive impact on you."

"Maybe," she sat back up, combing her fingers through her long hair as though it would help her remember. "I saw my friends. Could that be it?"

"It could be, perhaps their positive auras could be subconsciously calming you," Michael theorized with a finger to his chin.

Alice was going to agree, but then a thought popped into her head, "Um, but one time I didn't have the dream, I hadn't seen them the day before."

"Who did you see?" Michael asked, wearing a smug smile, knowing where this was going.

"Oh, it was..." Alice thought back to that day, a blush coming her the shade of a cherry.

Michael just chuckled as she tried to word it.

"It was...um..." she looked down in her embarrassment. "It was the day I met Seto."

* * *

><p>Yugi looked across from him, feeling more tense than he had ever felt in his life. There were a few things he never thought would happen, not in a million years. It was like that with everyone. But right at that moment, the top thing on his list had just invited him over out of nowhere, to a place he thought he would never have thought he would see without help from the former's younger brother. For the life of him, Yugi could not wrap his mind around the fact that he now sat right across Seto Kaiba, in the young CEO's home, no less. He knew Kaiba was going to clear it up, but the anticipation was killing him. In the back of his head, Yugi knew this had to do with what had transpired just two days before at Kaibaland, after Alice's duel with Fabian. Something more must have happened or been said that Mokuba had not been able to see or hear when spying on his older brother and Alice.<p>

Yugi saw the clear stress right across Kaiba's face. Yugi knew the young man faced much more than most their age, and as Yugi had come to see where it all came from, he had come to understand Kaiba better. No longer was he the antagonistic duelist who sought to be the best only for the sake of being the best, no matter the cost. Kaiba had grown since their fateful first duel that seemed so long ago. Maybe that had something to do with it too. A maid came in with a tray holding two cups and a pitcher of tea. After serving the two, she bowed and left without one word. One thing Yugi did admire about Kaiba, his employees and servants held him with great respect. As Yugi was about to say the first word of their expected-long conversation, Kaiba beat him to it.

"All right, let's get this over with," Kaiba sighed exasperated.

"Oh, okay then," Yugi sweat-dropped. "So, what's this about, Kaiba? It isn't like you to just invite me to your house, not that I don't appreciate it. It's an amazing place."

"Thanks, and I know, so don't get used to it," Kaiba glared.

_Some things will never change, _Yugi thought amused.

"Anyway, I'll cut to the chase," Kaiba said. "This is about Alice."

"Of course! Now it makes sense," Yugi exclaimed, not realizing he had said that out loud.

"Excuse me?" Kaiba eyed him irate.

"Oh! Sorry! Continue," Yugi laughed sheepishly. "Why is this about Alice?"

"Because," Kaiba went on, ignoring the other's previous reaction, "even though I now know more about what is going on, I feel it is only the tip of iceberg. And I think you know more than I do at the moment."

Yugi took a deep breath, "Honestly, I probably don't know that much more than you do. Alice has been telling us more about herself and her family, but bit by bit because there is so much to it. She told us about her powers, her family's legacy, and Exia. Other than what happened the other day with Fabian Rosemary, I don't have much more to add to it."

"Are you sure about that?" Kaiba gave him a skeptical glance. "Are you certain there isn't anything else you're not saying, perhaps something you overheard and just shoved it aside as unimportant?'

"Why do you say that?" Yugi asked back, sensing the suspicion in Kaiba's tone.

"Because," Kaiba leaned in, chin on his hands as he laid his elbows on his legs, "I did."

"What?" Yugi gasped. "What did you hear?"

"At first I thought it was nothing, just some guy Alice and Michael were talking about," Kaiba glanced to the side as he recalled that moment. "But as soon as I was in earshot distant of their conversation, they stopped talking all together. Mid-sentence, no less."

"Did you catch anything from it?" Yugi felt himself feel with curiosity.

"Just a name, but only because Michael raised his voice a bit when he said it," Kaiba told him. "It was Johan."

"Johan?" The name didn't ring any bells. "Someone from Exia?"

"I highly doubt that," Kaiba scoffed. "I mentioned it to Pegasus, since he has known Drake for some time. I thought he might have some answers to questions I've had for a time. I'm sure you have your own."

Yugi nodded, knowing it was true, "So, what did Pegasus say?"

"The best way I can describe it, his reaction did nothing to help but make me worry," Kaiba said, Yugi surprised by his opening up. "Whoever this Johan is, whatever he did, it has left on a mark on everyone whoever knew him, a very negative one. I have never seen Pegasus so full of...hate."

"Hate, Pegasus? Are you sure he wasn't being dramatic? You know how he can be," Yugi said, thinking it couldn't be the same man he had dueled before.

Pegasus was jovial personified. Even when normal people would be angered in certain situations, Pegasus would just laugh and brush off as nonsense. So to hear he had reacted so aggressively at the mention of this man's name, Yugi took it as an ominous sign.

"Pegasus told me never had he met someone so despicable before, someone he hated more than anything in the world," Kaiba continued. "I have to admit, it worries me to see that kind of reaction from Pegasus of all people."

If Kaiba was worried about the situation, then Yugi knew it was worse than he had thought. Kaiba being a man of few emotions, showing concern for anything was a flaring red flag. Yugi thought to himself, trying to remember anything he might have overheard from Alice, Michael, even Drake.

"I don't know if this means anything," Yugi began, Kaiba paying close attention, "but after her duel with Fabian Rosemary, Alice seemed different. The best I can describe it was like the whole duel had affected her. She wasn't her usual self. And it hasn't been just that day. It has happened before."

"When?" Kaiba asked, interested in whatever insight Yugi could give him.

"There have been times when Alice comes to school, and throughout the day, she has seemed so distant. It's like she withdraws from everyone around her and puts on this act like nothing is wrong. But I know there is, because her eyes, they have this spark in them all the time. It dulls in those times, but I haven't had the courage to ask her about it. She deals with too much without me badgering with questions I could ask some other time."

Kaiba sat back in his seat, taking in what Yugi had said, "Then perhaps the time for those questions has come."

"What?" Yugi gasped. "But…"

"Listen," Kaiba held out his hand to stop him. "Obviously, this is much bigger than both of us, in a way bigger than whatever we have faced."

At that, Yugi couldn't help beaming brightly, a glow about him, "You admitted it."

"Wipe that stupid smile of your face," Kaiba glared, Yugi trying to but a small smile still showing.

_This is going to take a lot to get used to,_ Kaiba thought mentally, as he had realized growing closer to Alice meant dealing with Yugi and his friends on a regular basis.

"Anyway," Kaiba said, getting back to the subject on hand. "How much longer are you going to wait for those answers, because I need to know what I'm dealing with. I don't want to be behind the rest of the game like before. It's damn annoying."

Yugi sighed, knowing it was useless to convince Kaiba otherwise. That was just how Kaiba was, stubborn and straight to the point, kind of like Joey. Not that Yugi would ever say it out loud for either to hear. He did like to breathe. Despite how hard it was going to be, Yugi knew Kaiba had a point. The young man had only wanted to avoid it. It was the truth. He didn't want Alice to feel pressured to give him the answers to the questions that nagged at him day and night. It must have been worse for Kaiba, whom he knew had a closer connection to her than anyone of them did.

"You're right," Yugi exhaled deeply.

It was time for answers.

* * *

><p>Walking down the dark corridor by himself, Fabian thought of nothing but his report to Johan. The questions the man had pushed on him had been nothing Fabian hadn't been expecting. As always, he had an answer for everything he was asked, giving his report as usual. But it was after he was done, that Johan had thrown him a curve-ball.<p>

"If that is all, Master Johan," Fabian prepared to excuse himself, "I have my work to return to."

"Yes, of course," Johan had smiled kindly. "However, there something else I wished to discuss with you. I am in terrible need of your counsel, my boy."

"I am at your service," Fabian bowed. "What can I be of help?"

"I am deeply grateful," Johan began, still smiling. "I have just gotten recent word from one of our best spies of something truly dreadful, something that cannot be ignored."

"What is is, master?"

"I was told that one my subordinates has taken an 'interest' in Alice," Johan smiled, but the tone was so cold, it send chills through anyone in his presence, anyone other than Fabian.

Stephan, on the other hand, who was down the hall, heard it. He would be a liar if his animal instinct didn't tell him to rush to his partner's side and get him the hell out of there and as far as he could.

"Did they identify the culprit?" Fabian asked, not a sign of fear of showing.

"Yes, Nyles did," Johan replied coolly. "It was someone I could have never suspected. This is a betrayal of the worst kind. Alice is mine, and mine alone. This puny, powerless scum thought he could just look her way and think such vile thoughts of her."

If Fabian was acting, he should have gotten a damn Academy Award, "How may I be of service? Would you like for me to deal with this trash personally?"

"Actually, I had a different thought in mind, as it is someone you know well," Johan's smile twisted as he spoke.

Stephan was inches away from rushing into the room and pulling Fabian at a millisecond's chance.

"Master, please, don't keep me in suspense," Fabian feigned a headache.

"Oh! I am sorry, Fabian! I didn't mean it!" Johan roared with laughter, Stephan nearly falling through the door, stopping himself in time. "You remember the one who was so kind to give me the photo of Alice in the pink dress?"

Fabian nodded, "Oh, it was his partner, Ren."

"Yes, him," Johan's voice grew eerily sweet. "Ren has been so faithful, always. Never once has he seemed against our cause, but rather, eager to pursue it. It must happened some time ago, spying on Alice for so long must have caused him to think he was in love with her. This hurts more than you know."

"My condolences, master," Fabian offered. "What will you have me do?"

"Well, it seems our Ren has gone missed, run away like the little rat that he is. I want you to find him and help him find the light." Stephan gulped, knowing what this meant. "I would so this myself, nothing would please me more, but I have other matters to attend to. I have 'preparations' I have to oversee before I can join you."

"Yes, Master Johan, I look forward to your arrival" Fabian bowed. "I will find Ren for you, and do this in your name."

"Thank you, Fabian, I knew I could count on you," and with that, the meeting was over.

Reaching the altar, Stephan waited on the other side, "That poor kid."

"Yes, Ren is rather unlucky isn't he?" Fabian smiled playfully.

"Gonna have some fun?" Stephan smirked. "Thought he was your friend."

"Emphasis on 'was', now not," Fabian headed to his study, the room once belonging to the pastor that lived there before.

Inside was like a museum, larger on the inside than it should have been possible. Fabian may have been powerful, but he was not a master of space manipulation like Mischiefs, which is why the ones he had "domesticated" had done so for him. There were different precious stones and artifacts lining the room in pristine clean glass cases. It seemed they had been collected from all over the world. Some items were made of gold, others silver, platinum, crystal. One thing they had in common was that there were so few of them. The room was lit by large torches hanging high on the walls, perfectly illuminating everything. A purple carpet went straight through the middle, which Fabian and Stephan followed.

"I can't believe this must survived from your family," Stephan commented. "I thought all of it was lost."

"The most important of our treasures were under heavy lock and key, the very best of protection spells," Fabian explained, stopping in front of slim glass vase.

Inside, a glowing blue liquid he was all too familiar with.

"My family was many things, among them being extremely paranoid. They were on constant guard, even suspecting their allies. In the end, it turned out they were right, but not in the way they had assumed."

Stephan gazed at the brilliant blue liquid as Fabian opened the front panel. Taking a small vial from his pocket, Fabian made a light motion with the tip of his finger along the bottom of the vase. As though made of the thinnest cloth, a small slip opened and a bit of the liquid poured into the vial. Once filled, Fabian made another motion upward and the slip closed, not a drop spilled.

"Are you going to use that on Ren?"

"I am considering," Fabian smiled, closing the vial with a cork and placing it back into his pocket. "There are so many ways I can go about this, I can't choose. So I decided to start with this and see where it goes."

"Fine, I'll be on my way then," Stephan strode away, knowing his part in this.

"Please, keep him in one piece, and alive!" Fabian yelled. "There's point in it if he had a quick death."

Stephan waved at him as he walked out, on the way to hunt down his prey.

* * *

><p>Alice lay in the water, steaming gently rising from the water. The bathroom was like their own private hot spring. It was large enough to be a small pool. The décor was of the traditional cobblestone floor and bamboo walls, with a few bamboo brush planted around to enhance the mood of relaxation. It was just what she needed. Her hair pulled into a tight bun, a few of the smaller hairs sticking out. She needed to relax, especially after that had happened, and despite the serene setting, a cold shiver nagged at her. Dipping further into the water, her mouth just above the water, she stared at the wooden wall before her, her eyes distant. Recalling her duel, she wondered why Fabian and Stephan had resurfaced after all this time. What was their objective? How big was it? Why were he involved, her once-good friend?<p>

These questions buzzed inside her head like insistent honey bees who didn't know when to go away. How it bothered her not to know the answers she needed, but at least she had one already answered: why. Why they were participating in the tournament, why they were trying to control Mischiefs, why they continued to cause as much chaos as they could, because it was about him, Johan. He was the one responsible, the one who had instigated this from the very beginning, since they were children. He was the puppeteer who pulled the strings, the ringmaster who called all the shots, the liar who spun words laced with poisonous honey...it was all because of him. As she remembered his face, Alice sunk completely into the water. Opening her eyes underwater, everything from above murky and muffled, the one thought that came to mind was the last time they had faced him.

Images of wild fire, blood everywhere, people shouting, fighting, the smell of steel and the presence of magic so strong you could feel in your very skin, it all came surging back to her. Her father, her mother, Drake, Michael...all screaming as they ran towards her. Johan, atop her, something shining in his hands, giving her a smile filled with love, as he went in for the kill. Shooting up, water splashing everywhere like a wave on a rock. She stood shaking, her breathing so ragged, like a trembling leaf on tree. Her body shined from the water, the loose hair splayed around her face. She hugged herself, trying to calm down. As her arms reached her sides, she remembered her birthmark. Lightly touching it, she gasped out a laugh, falling to her knees. Arms helped her from falling, placing a long towel around her.

"Shh, shh," Michael petted her head as she gasped for air.

"It felt...it felt...so real," she rasped out.

Michael merely held her close, letting his warmth be her comfort. There was nothing more he could say but be there for her. That did more than anything else could. They stayed like that until Michael could feel her heartbeat settle, the trembling leaving. Leading her out of the water, he grabbed her robe, helping her put it on, the now wet towel slushing to the ground as she let it go. Guiding her out of the bath, with her slippers on, they walked slowly to her room, not a word said. Ayako was on her way to see to the laundry when she passed the two. As she was about to greet them, she stopped herself in time upon seeing the drained look on Alice's face. Ayako bowed, whispering to Michael she would bring something warm to eat for Alice in her room. He thanked her and continued on his way.

As they reached the stairs, Kaede approached, though seeing Alice, she wish she didn't have to, "Milord, you have visit on the way."

"If it's my editor, tell him I am not in the mood," Michael said politely.

"No, sir, not him, it is far more important," Kaede said nervously, which was unlike her. "I just received a call from Mr. Muto that he along with his friend will be arriving in a few minutes, including Mr. Kaiba."

Alice's head perked up.

"Did they say why?" Michael asked, Alice turning away.

"He said to pardon him and the others, but that they needed to come now."

Michael sighed deeply, looking over at his sister. They both knew what this meant. Before he could say anything, Alice spoke first.

"Kaede, please prepare refreshments and snacks for our guests, something light," Alice ordered with a calm voice. "And tell Ayako to prepare the sitting room."

"As you wish, milady," Kaede bowed and hurried off to do as she was told.

"Are you up to this?" Michael said, in his caring, brotherly tone.

Alice took a deep breath in, as though her nerves had finally settled, "Yes, I am. This was coming, we both knew it."

"Very well," he would not argue back, because she was right. "I will tend to them while you get ready."

He was heading to the sitting when he poked his head out, "And take your time."

"Okay," she giggled, the color starting to come back to her cheeks.

Seeing her sweet smile, he was sure his little sister would be fine.

* * *

><p>Yugi was on edge as he stood in front of the young Nightingales' home. Tea was looking through her phone, trying to keep herself occupied. Tristan was leaning against the wall, impatiently tapping his feet, while Joey paced back and forth. Bakura was the only who seemed calm, as he stared at the red and orange sky of noon. They all twitched as Mai drove up and parked in front of them. Getting out, she held the same worried expression they did. Now the only one missing was Kaiba. On cue, his limo pulled up, Kaiba stepping out and telling Roland to wait in car for him. As he walked over, Mokuba jumped out and closed the door. As the two walked up, the front gate opened, Kaede greeting them.<p>

"Welcome," she bowed. "Please, if you will follow me."

They filed in, not a word said. Kaede led them to the sitting room, where it had been arranged for them, with two seats in the front of the room. It was where Michael and Alice would sit as this was their home. Another was beside them, Madeline's seat. The rest were laid out for whoever. Once everyone was seated, Ayako walked in with another younger maid, Nani. They laid out treats and drinks, and once done, they bowed out.

"Lord Michael and Lady Alice will be with you shortly," Kaede announced and bowed out as well.

As the group waited, the anxiety in the air was starting to get to everyone, so it surprised no one that Joey was the first to crack.

"OKAY! I'll say it because no one will. What the hell is going on here?"

"I gotta agree with Joey," Mai said. "It can't just be the two of us who feel it, the heaviness around the place."

"It does feel sad," Mokuba said, looking at his lap. "Did Alice tell you anything, Seto?"

"No," Kaiba replied, his face stone. "But whatever is going on, I, along with Yugi, intend to get to bottom of it."

Yugi nodded, "Kaiba's right. I'm sorry, but too much has happened that we should still be kept in the dark about it."

"You're right," Madeline surprised them as she walked in from the outer corridor. "Which is why it feels like this."

They all saw the stress in her eyes, and let her go on.

"What you are about to hear is probably the hardest thing Alice has ever had to share. So, please, be patient."

As she took her seat, the other door opened and Michael walked in, "Hello, everyone. Thank you for waiting."

He sat at the front, but everyone was waiting for Alice to come in.

"Please, excuse my sister. She isn't feel well, but will join us later," he explained.

That did not make them feel better. As Michael took a drink from his coffee, everyone got ready with their questions.

"One at a time, please," he said as if reading their minds. "Who is first?"

All eyes went to Yugi. He gulped. Time to get this over with.

"Who is Johan?"

Michael's expression of utter shock and Madeline's horror was all they needed to know this guy was not only bad news, but the worst they could have received.

"Johan..." the venom in Michael's voice was enough to sent a cold sweat down all of them. "That bastard...I will never forgive him, no matter how many years pass or how the situation changes. Never, never..."

Madeline cringed, as though recalling a truly painful memory, "What he did...never forgive, never..."

This is was not what Yugi nor Kaiba had been expecting.

"He is the one..." Michael seemed so filled with hate, "...he is the one, who nearly stole my beloved sister's innocence, and her life."

It was like someone had stabbed each of them in the back. _What? Nearly stole her innocence...and life?_ Yugi was trying wrap his mind around it, but it couldn't come out any other way. He looked over at Kaiba, and he saw the fire starting to light up in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Tea asked, hoping it wasn't what she thought.

"It is as it sounds," Michael started to explain, his face somber now. "The heir of the Nightingale...they are born with immense power, untapped potential that make them fit to inherit the title of Head of the Nightingale. The way the heir is chosen is not by who is first-born, nor by skill built over time, nor vote or seniority, but by a more simple method, a mark."

They were glued in as he went on.

"The mark is a birthmark in the shape of a pair of wings spread out with a flower in-between. It is found on the back of the one who will be heir. My grandfather has it, my father has it, and Alice has it. It is a mark of power, title, burden...that is what is means to be our leader, our guide into this cruel yet beautiful world."

"Alice..." Mokuba whispered, his heart feeling for her.

"That is why Johan targeted my sister, for her power. He believed her power would be what he needed to carry out his plans."

"Which were?" Kaiba glared, but it was not meant at Michael.

"To merge the Earth and Heavens as one," Madeline answered.

"Wait, what?!" Mai yelled. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"What it means," Michael said. "He wanted to create a world where Earth and the Heavens were one and the same."

"But why?" Bakura leaned in. "Why do something so drastic?"

"Because," Michael said before taking a long drink, "Johan is a fallen angel."

For a moment, everything was still as they tried to process it. Had they heard right? He had said the word angel, right?

"WA-wait a second," Tristan said jokingly. "You don't mean an 'angel' angel, right? I mean, that isn't possible, is it?"

"Tristan," Tea sighed. "Atem was the spirit of long-dead pharaoh, and we helped Yugi against all kinds of bad guys who had magic."

As it sunk in, they turned to Michael and Madeline again.

"Johan had fallen from Grace long ago because of his sin of going against the Word of God," Michael said. "Taking from the example of Lucifer, Johan, who had fought against the first rebellion, later on created his own rebellion. He realized there was truth in what Lucifer had spoken and was intend on finishing what his predecessor had started."

"Ending humanity," Kaiba said, remembering what he knew from class.

"And that was where Johan and Lucifer differed. Johan loves humanity and believes our imperfections can be 'fixed' by allowing all entry to Heaven, by merging the two realms."

"But something like that could destroy everything, no fix it!" Bakura stated. "My father has taught me much about biblical history and the ideals of Heaven. It is separate because it has to stay that way. The two cannot exist in the same line of existence. It could warp and destroy everything."

"But then he could create a new world," Madeline added. "Johan knew that would happen, but if he figured out how to survive, he would just recreate existence into his own twisted sense of reality."

"But you defeated him!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Otherwise, none of us would be here. He's gone."

"Yes, after a grueling battle, Johan was finally cut down and all was saved," Michael said.

"But we were wrong," her haunting tone spooked them all, "weren't we, big brother?"

Everyone was taken aback by Alice's sudden presence. Just one look and they could see something was not right. It was like the life had been drained from her. She was wearing a lovely pink summer dress that went to her feet. Her was now down in a braid. She walked, almost floating, past her seat and outside, walking to the koi pond and sitting down to watch them swim. It was clear what had happened had taken its toll on her.

"Yes, my baby sister, we were," Michael's head hung in shame. "I should have been on guard, should have known better, but I was so relieved you were alive, that I, just pushed it to the side."

"It wasn't just you, Michael," Madeline gripped his shoulder in her support. "We were all happy it was done with. After everything we had endured, we just wanted to move on with our lives."

Sharing a look between them, Madeline stood up and joined Alice by the pond, pulling out a small can of food made specifically for the koi. Alice smiled as she fed the fish, who bopped up to eat. Madeline just put her arm around her, hoping her presence would ease her cousin's pain.

"Alice," Tea instinctively walked over to the two girls, Mokuba running behind her.

Mai wanted to join them as well, but she wanted hear everything else Michael had to say as clearly as she could. She didn't want to miss anything that could help Alice later on.

"So..." Kaiba said, his tone strangely cautious, "...Johan lived."

As Michael nodded, they all felt the knots inside tighten.

"Then, it's safe to assume he is the one behind the attacks in town and your missing doctor, right?" Kaiba concluded, Michael nodding again.

"Yes, it is what we have come to," Michael looked over at his sister, Tea and Mokuba close to her. "We were at a loss when it first came to light, but over time, there was no doubting, and it was all thanks to Alice."

Yugi somehow sensed it without Michael saying it, "Alice is the only one who can sense him."

Michael just closed his eyes, "When we arrived to rescue her, Johan was already midway finishing his magic. My mother surmised that should Johan live, Alice would share an unconscious connection with him, one she could only access in her deepest subconscious state. It was only because the spell had not been perfected and unfinished."

"So, only when Alice is in her deepest state of sleep can she sense him?" Bakura deduced. "Does it work the other way around too?"

Kaiba felt the rage inside boil. It was taking everything he had to not lose it.

"Yo, Kaiba, just keep it together," Joey whispered, no one else hearing him.

Kaiba looked at him with slightly wide eyes. Of all people, how could Joey tell?

"Look, I know you and Alice have a something going on," and he kept surprising Kaiba. "I get it, you're ticked some guy had the balls to go after her when she was just a kid, but don't lose it now. You gotta be strong, for her."

For a moment, Kaiba was quiet.

"Thanks, Wheeler," Kaiba finally whispered back. "Guess you're not as dumb as I thought."

"I'm gonna ignore that," Joey huffed.

Michael smirked, hearing it all.

"Sadly, Johan is aware of the connection," Michael resumed. "He has been using it to reach out to Alice in her dreams. As you can see, it has been rather tough on her."

"That son of a bitch!" Tristan slammed his fist on the floor. "Hurting her like that...what's wrong with him? I thought angel were supposed to be kind and safe!"

"Lucifer was the greatest angel, and look how he turned out," Yugi reminded him. "So, he's also the reason you can't find Dr. Tetsuya."

"Not entirely," Drake made his entrance.

"DRAKE!" the mood lighten as he entered.

"Oh, how touched I am you all missed me so," he held his heart dramatically.

"UNCLE!" Alice came out of nowhere, running up to him with arms wide.

Drake caught her in a big hug, Alice nestled in his arms.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here for a while, but what you gave was moved us further than we could have expected," Drake revealed, Alice's face lighting up. "We are getting very close to finding him."

"I'm...I'm so happy," Alice started crying, hiding her face into his coat.

"That's awesome news!" Joey exclaimed. "See, Alice? You helped out so much."

"You'll find Dr. Tetsuya in no time now," Yugi smiled.

Peaking out, her glanced over at Kaiba, who gave her one of his rare smiles, Alice smiling back before looking up at Drake.

"We've telling them about Johan," Alice informed him. "Perhaps you should share something about yourself too."

She winked at the last part, Drake chuckling nervously, "I guess I should, huh? It's only right."

"Whoa, uncle is sharing, how rare," Michael deadpanned.

"Yes, yes, I am so secretive, thank you for clearing that up, Michael," Drake snapped.

Alice pulled him to the seat next to Michael, where he sat as Alice took Madeline's seat. Madeline just sat with crossed legs, not a care in the world it seemed.

"Well, where do I start?" Drake said, looking through his thoughts.

"How about explaining how you became the leader of Exia?" Kaiba asked, everyone's eyes in the room bugging out.

"Oh yes, that, Max had warned me he had told you that," Drake chuckled.

"Max?" Joey repeated.

"Pegasus," Madeline cleared up.

"How do I start that?" Drake pondered again.

"Just tell them the biggie and go from there," Alice suggested.

"Oh yes! Thank you, Alice my dear," Drake smiled. "I became leader of Exia through a very simple process. I started Exia."

"Oh!" they all went.

"That makes sense," Mai said.

"Yeah it does," Yugi agreed, everyone else nodding.

Alice held her hand up, counting down with her fingers, "5...4...3...2...1..."

"WHAT?!" it seemed like the entire house shook.

"What was that?" Nani looked over at Ayako as they sat in the kitchen enjoying a cup of tea as dinner finished cooking.

"That was just Master Drake revealing something about himself," Ayako said matter-of-factly.

"Ah, I see," Nani giggled, knowing what it meant.

The gang stared at Drake with big eyes, leaning in close as though he would disappear if they blinked.

"No...no way..." Tristan gasped.

"That's impossible! Exia has existed for years and years!" Tea stood up in her disbelief. "How can you have been there from the very start?"

Questions began flying around the room, Drake feeling his head spinning. As he tried to calm them, a loud smash stopped them. Looking to the end of the room, Vincent had hit his hand into the wall, which crumbled into splinters upon impact.

"Vincent, what are you doing here?" Drake asked.

"In the neighborhood, thought I'd stopped by, that sort of thing," Vincent shrugged.

"Vincent..."

He looked over at Alice as she gave him the warmest smile.

"Milady," he tipped his head to her.

"I'm glad to see you. Its been a long time."

Vincent smirked a bit.

"Not long enough," Michael warned, sending daggers Vincent's way.

"Whatever," Vincent huffed. "Drake, stop beating around the bush and just tell them the truth! You know what? I will. Drake and I are not human, we're vampires. There, see how easy that was?"

They were all quiet, unsure of what to say, staying like that for a good while. Amazingly, Kaiba was the one to speak up.

"A vampire?" he seemed to think about it for a bit. "Why not?"

_Seriously? That's all Kaiba has to say?_ they thought in unison.

"This is going better than we hoped," Alice whispered to Michael.

"Yes, yes it is," he smiled back.

"Okay, that's all I came here for," Vincent turned on his heel. "I'll take my leave now."

Before Drake could stop him, Vincent had vanished into the shadows.

Alice then jumped to her feet, "Who's hungry?"

"Nice transition, cuz," Madeline commented.

"I try my best," Alice giggled. "I'll go check on dinner."

As Alice left, everyone scrambling to Drake for questions as to who he really was and who Vincent was, Kaiba snuck away, catching up to Alice down the hall.

"Alice," she stopped as he called her name.

"Yes, Seto?" she was trying to be strong, he could tell.

Instinctively, he pulled her into his arms. Alice didn't react, just stayed still. As his body heat reached her, she gently put her arms around his torso, letting her head lay on his chest.

"This Johan," Kaiba started.

"No, Seto," she looked up at him with those puppy dog eyes filled with fright. "Please!"

"Wait," he held his hand up to quiet her. "Please let me finish. Look, I can see he is nothing but the worst news, but I am not letting that stop me. I'm not weak either, and neither are those guys in there. I may demean them, I don't always agree with them, but they are stronger than anyone I have known."

"Seto," Alice was on the brink of tears. "You really believe in them?"

"Maybe not," he scoffed, "but I know for certain, I believe in you."

**Another chapter finally done! Once again, thank you for staying with me and believing in me. It has meant so much with everything I have had to deal with this last year. But it is a new year and I plan on make real differences in my writing and my life. Happy New Year, everyone! And thank you again.**

**Please review, because it really cheers me up**

**Preview: The semi-finals approach, and with each duelists that falls, the pieces of Johan's plans fall into place.**


End file.
